


Elegy of The Moonlight

by Yoan_Amara



Series: Twins Series [2]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet, Bromance, Brotherhood, Cuddle, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Less Explicit, Love Confession, Mature just for safe, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Past Vision, Rekindled Friendship, Rekindled Relationship, Secret Revelations, Sensuality, Sisterhood, Soul-Searching, Threesome, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 43
Words: 184,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoan_Amara/pseuds/Yoan_Amara
Summary: After Hak falls to the cliff alone, Tae Jun tries to take Yona back to Hiryuu Castle with him. Zeno helps her when Yona throws herself to the cliff to follow Hak instead of brought back to Hiryuu Castle by Tae Jun. Thinking she's left behind again, she struggles with what she still has. Without Yona and Soo Won know, practically Hak survives but he can't go back to them in the mean time. It doesn't mean he doesn't want. He just can't.--“people say if you’ve gone from home too far, you’ll lose your root. If you kill too many people, you’ll lose yourself. If you die in the middle of the bloodied battlefield, you will be submerged into the ground like the rain and disappeared without traces. If you fall in love with someone on these times, hope will rise again from the Earth and embrace the fully-spirited life”.





	1. Dispersed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella/gifts).



Yona cuts her hair after snatching Tae Jun’s sword. Tae Jun drops backward, gripping Yona’s red locks. She ignores Tae Jun and runs, the most important for her now, what is going through her head is to save Hak. She prevents that soldiers from sending Hak to fall to the cliff with swinging sword in her hands clumsily. Tae Jun orders two of his soldiers that left to not hurt Yona and Yona uses this advantage to try to pull Hak even if she knows it’s impossible for her. She can’t afford to lost him after what has left for her now only Hak. When Tae Jun and both his soldiers approach her to pull her from Hak, the ground of the side of the cliff beneath Yona collapses.

Hak’s eyes widen, he stares to Yona in horror as Tae Jun catches her in time.

Yona stares in horror as her hand slipping from Hak’s “Hak?!”.

“princess?! Run?! Stay alive?!”.

Yona reaches out her hand in vain to where Hak falls “HAK?!”.

That’s his last word before Hak’s body disappears, plummeting into the trees under the cliff. After Hak no longer able to be seen, Tae Jun and his soldiers want to check on her because unresponsive red-headed in front of them just stares to beneath the cliff, as if she has turned into statue but they are surprised when Yona takes the embedded sword that she snatched away from Tae Jun just now out of the ground and swinging that sword in front of Tae Jun’s face, scratching the bridge of his nose.

“how dare you…”, Yona stands with both eyes fulfilled with rage and hatred, her fury makes them startle and step backward. Tae Jun and his subordinates don’t expect such emotions from Yona after she lost her bodyguard.

“after I lost my father, my home, everything at one night… what has left for me only Hak and now, you’ve taken Hak from me?! You’ve killed Hak?! how could you…”, Yona clenches her chest and weeps, not even thinking to wipe her tears. She stands and stares to nothing in despair “enough… nothing left to me anymore… but even if all of this Kingdom or this world forget me, you shouldn’t forget… because three of you only witnesses… of my death…”.

Yona takes a step backwards and throws herself, falls to the cliff _“Hak, you have to survive?! Wait for me, I will find you and I will be looking for help?! This is not our end?!”_.

Two fire tribe soldiers clinging to hold Tae Jun who reaches out his hand to her desperately, his scream sounds so agonizing, ringing in the mountains “PRINCESS YONA?!”.

* * *

Under the cliff, Zeno has waited on the tree branch and once he has done with calculating to where they will land, Zeno catches Yona’s unconscious body as she falls, entering the trees. Using his body, Zeno wraps his arms around Yona securely and takes the impact of the abrupt landing. The oxygens leave his lungs as his back knocks on the ground.

“miss?”, Zeno quickly sits and checks on her and he drops his head back on the ground once he finds her breathing, only unconscious _“she’s alive… what should Zeno does now? Miss’s injuries must be treated but Zeno also must find Mister. Miss needs Mister by her side to get stronger…”_.

“whoa?! What’s that on her clothes?! Is it blood?! Does she get injured?!”.

Zeno turns his head from strawberry blonde boy to his unconscious master back and forth. Oh, he realizes that Yona’s sleeve has stained with Tae Jun’s blood when Yona slashing that sword to his face. He waves his hand to ask him to come closer “oh, yes, it isn’t her blood though, but can you check on her? Zeno guess she’s injured because fell from this cliff”.

“are you kidding?! Of course, she’s injured?!”, Yun approaches them and checks on her but then he realizes something as he pointing to Zeno “wait, don’t tell me you fell from the cliff as well and you’re not injured, at all?”.

“actually, Zeno didn’t but Zeno did catch her when she fell”.

Yun raises his eyebrow, clearly dumbfounded by the fact not seeing any injuries, bruises or even scratches on blonde-haired youngster in front of him “are you seriously catch her when she fell off this cliff? Your clothes is tattered a bit, though”.

Zeno lifts his hands up “that’s because Zeno’s body is sturdy?! Besides, Zeno found her fell from the cliff from under the cliff?! So, Zeno waited on the tree branch before throwing himself to catch the Miss?!”.

Yun furrows his eyebrow even more. Something within this blonde-haired boy does not normal, he feels it, but for now he must treat this stranger red-haired girl.

Yun asks Zeno to come with him and carries Yona on his back “okay, I don’t know what this girl’s reason that make her fell from the cliff, but for now her injuries must be treated”.

“ah, actually Zeno must be looking for one person again that fell from this cliff, so Zeno leaves her in your care?!”.

“hey, wait?!”.

“don’t worry, kid!? Zeno promises that he will come back along with Mister and check on Missy’s condition once he’s back?!”.

Yun wants to protest about how this blonde-haired guy adds his patient but Zeno has run off to the wilderness.

* * *

Hak crawls out of the river, panting as he drops to the ground, laying on his chest. He tries to prop himself up, but little movement resulting the searing pain within entire his body. He coughs and puking bloods. As his blood spluttering to the ground, he drops his head back to the ground. There is it, he’s dying. He remembers of Mundok’s joke about how he would die in young age and he has expected it, he knows the death will be coming into him sooner or later but not this fast, not when he doesn’t know whether Yona is safe or not. He shouldn’t be only laying here, but he can’t move. The pain is excruciating and he can feel the shadow of death hovering his body.

“hey, hold on!?”.

From the corner of his eyes, vaguely he sees the streak of yellow strands, maybe blonde? The first thing comes into his mind when the thought of ‘blonde’ running through his head is that **man**. The Traitor. Usurper. Murderer.

His murderous intention increasing as the remembrance of blonde haired traitor makes him snarl, he forces himself to get up, propping his body up on his elbow before lifting his face “Soo Won… how dare you… towards princess Yona…”.

Once his blurred sight become clears as the moonlight shining and clearing their surroundings, he finds himself staring with the stunned blonde-haired blue-eyed woman who crouches herself in front of him, not that **traitor**. He loses his consciousness after that, sinking into the darkness.


	2. Under The Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under the Moonlight, both crying for their precious person

**_Hiryuu Castle_ **

Tae Jun hides nothing, he reporting what has happened to Hak and Yona, that Hak fell off the cliff and Yona threw herself to follow Hak behind. After giving Yona’s hair to him, Tae Jun lowers his head, asking Soo Won to punish him for the crime of killing General Hak and cornering Yona to her death. Instead, Soo Won asks him to take a rest so he can attend on his coronation tomorrow and turns his back from Tae Jun, leaving him with Keishuk who keeps holding Tae Jun who pleads to Soo Won to punish him desperately.

Inside his chamber, after putting Yona’s red locks on the table where the moonlight comes from the window, shining upon it as if her red locks shimmering under the moonlight, Soo Won drops to his knee and leans his back on his bed. He covers half of his face, hoping this is not real and this is only dream, he running his hand to cover both his eyes as his tears escapes out of his eyes, crying silently.

When Joo Doh peeks into his chamber, Sky Tribe General finds his soon-to-be-King hugging his knees and burying his face on his intertwining hands just above his knees. He furrows his eyebrows and sighs heavily, leaning the back of his head and staring to the beautiful moonlight that shining as if it watching and mocking them. Inside his heart, he questioning himself, how come everything become like this?

* * *

**_Somewhere within Wind Tribe Territory_ **

That night when Yona wakes up, she finds herself staring into the unfamiliar ceilings. Strawberry blonde-haired pushes slice of orange into her mouth before introducing himself to her (actually, it’s because Yona asks him first). Yun asks her who is she, considering she must be tough because persisting after has fallen from that cliff.

Yun grinds the concoction “be careful, you shouldn’t wake up yet, you have broken ribs on your left side, your right hand has sprained and you have concussion as well on your head. It’s a miracle you’re alive and survive after fell from that cliff, even though maybe it’s because someone helped with catching you”.

Yona rubs her head and sits back, then she remembers of what happened last time she conscious.

“Hak…”, Yona gasps and comes closer to Yun “where’s Hak?!”.

“Hak?”, Yun is confused, if he isn’t wrong, the one who help her is Zeno so who is Hak? “ah, now you mention it. If I didn’t wrong, someone who help you first when you fell from cliff promises that he would find other person who fell from the cliff as well… don’t tell me that person is Hak that you’ve mentioned?”.

So, it means the one who help her when she fell off the cliff isn’t Hak and they don’t find her along with Hak? Hak must be somewhere outside there, right? But know nothing about Hak’s condition, he’s alive or not, he survives or not, Yona ignores all the pain in her body and runs to outside. Yun is surprised and runs into mad dash to follow her till he finds Yona drops to her knees. Yun stares to where Yona’s eyes staring. Their eyes landing on the huge and massive backbreaker, the mighty spear that its blade shines under the moonlight. The wielder is nowhere to be found. Only blonde-haired boy who can’t find the wielder of that spear, sitting in the darkness of the woods under the moonlight and crying as he turning his head back to Yona and Yun.

There’s bad feeling starts curling into Yun’s stomach “wait, why are you crying?”.

“Zeno’s sorry, miss… even though Zeno has promised to find the Mister…”, Zeno wipes his tears and mourns for one of three kids that he has watched ever since they were children. This is so frustrating, he tries to looking for Hak, even desperately call to God’s voice but after he can’t find him anywhere, this pain makes him remember of his Kaya “but Zeno couldn’t find him anywhere, only his spear and…”.

Yun’s bad feeling is confirmed as he sees the bloodied torn blue fabric, part of Hak’s blue robes that Zeno finds on the tree branch just above the stream of river. Zeno also finds the bloods on one of the rocks that protruding above the surface of the river which usually using as walkable pathway across the river.

Yona clenches its bloodied fabric within her fist and leans her forehead on the ground, slamming her fist to the ground, starts weeping before screaming “you stupid… where are you… even if I said I wouldn’t forgive you if you died… HAK!?”.

After Yona loses her consciousness because of tired of crying, Zeno carries her on his back and follows Yun who sniffs on their way back to Ik-Su’s cottage. After three of them fast asleep, the priest comes to outside, to where he usually meditates and tries to hear the voice of gods on the side of the cliff across the lake and waterfall.

Blonde curls that usually covers his purple eyes hidden beneath his bangs reveals a pair of purple eyes that looks to the sky above in wonder “actually, what are you planning, Gods above?”.

Other blonde-haired guy with blue eyes approaches him and sits beside him “can you hear what they said, priest?”.

Instead of answering his question, Ik-Su bows his head to Zeno “I’m so honored to meet with the first priest of Kouka Kingdom, Ouryuu Zeno”.

“oh, the pleasure is mine”, Zeno bows his head as well before confront the priest further “well?”.

“before I explain to you about what God telling me… what will you do, Ouryuu Zeno? You had known about who is she, right?”.

“well, without Mister by her side…”, Zeno eyes Yona, who sleeps while cuddling within Yun and crying in her sleep, it makes Yellow Dragon can’t help but worry for her “I don’t think I can leave her side now, even if I haven’t planned to show myself in front of her this quick”.

“she needs you”.

“I know, but Zeno still doubt… whether she does worthy of the power of the Four Dragon or not”.

“then come with her and watch her progress, as her Dragon, Ouryuu Zeno”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, i know this chapter is short, but it's been late (it's 12:49 AM here when I post this) and I'm sleepy already so let's wait to other chapter


	3. Test Started, For The Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yona's progress till her encounter with the King in Awa.

Zeno tilts his head “…let’s test her”.

Ik-Su smiles knowingly “oh? with what way?”.

“Zeno will not fully reveal about his power, though Zeno’s power won’t activate if not because of large injuries. Let’s see, she will fully depend on our, Four Dragon Warriors power’s, or still want to get stronger despite she has gathered us. If she’s anything like Hiryuu, Zeno will stay, but…”.

The priest catches the inquire tone in the end of his trailed off words “yes?”.

“what about Mister? You haven’t heard something from God?”.

“Ouryuu Zeno, what you should do only walk on your fate and do your choice as one of her Dragon”, Ik-Su claps his hands in front of his face “Gods always know about how to entertain themselves and they can only show us the path, whether we walk the fate and which path we will take, is up to us”.

Zeno sighs, sometimes Gods can be cruel or petty towards his own creatures “Zeno doesn’t like it”.

Ik-Su chuckles “I know, but sometimes we have no choice and not everything will go like we predict or we want”.

Once Yona’s awake tomorrow morning, Yona is crying, again “I refuse to believe that Hak is dead until I confirm his death with find his corpse or he’s dead right in front of my eyes. I’m ashamed of my own weakness… I was there, but I even couldn’t save a single precious person to me…”.

Ik-Su firmly states “what I know from Gods, he hasn’t met the Death God yet, but he is… still lost, in the darkness”.

Yun and Zeno get out of their hiding spot in the bushes, approaching them and standing behind Yona who ambushes Ik-Su with prodding question to gauge more detail information like where is Hak and how is Hak condition. Unfortunately, even if he is the priest, it doesn’t mean Ik-Su is able to know someone’s location specifically. What Ik-Su can do as the priest for Yona is only convey the voice of Gods. Everything about Hak is become ambiguous right now but this time, she also has her own resolve.

“…I understand, so let’s just hope it means Hak isn’t dead yet and maybe someone was there to help him”, Yona sniffs, closes her eyes with intertwining her hands in front of her chest. Once she opens her eyes, Yun and Zeno can see the new fire of determination lit on her eyes “fine then, I will follow your advice if it’s my fate. I will go to looking for Four Dragon Warriors. About they will agree to come with me or not, I will take care of that later, but for now, I refuse to die meaningless. I want to live. Whether it’s my life or Hak’s life, despite I don’t know where he is nor his state, I will never let anyone take it. I will be looking for him as I’m wandering this country”.

“remember, princess… I can’t guarantee that what have lost from you would come back to you even if you have struggled hard. Sometimes, no matter how hard we are human struggle, we can’t fight against God’s will and Heaven’s fate, no matter how cruel it is for us”.

Next day, after Yun agrees to Ik-Su’s request to come with the princess, Yona eyes the blonde who still clinging near her “Zeno, you will come with us?”.

“yup, Zeno can’t leave Miss alone unprotected, besides Zeno has promised Miss that he will help Miss to find Mister?!”.

Yona wraps her arms around Zeno, she’s on the verge of crying but instead, she offers her warm smile “thank you, Zeno”.

.

* * *

 

.

**_Hakuryuu Village_ **

When Yun is barely captured, Zeno defends him and Yona, using his own body to shielding them behind his back while dodging upcoming arrows from Hakuryuu’s defenders with his dagger till one of Hakuryuu’s defender, the bearded one recognizes Yona’s red hair. They welcome their group to the village and ask them to meet with their Lord Hakuryuu. As Zeno has expected, Hakuryuu Kija willingly to join their group.

“but…”, Kija narrows his eyes, pointing to Zeno “you’re Ouryuu, right?”.

Yona and Yun who don’t know it, turns their head to Zeno with jaws dropped “EH?!”.

Zeno shows his toothy grin and nods his head “yup”.

Yun scowls “why didn’t you tell us sooner?!”.

Zeno taps his finger to his cheek “um… no one asked Zeno?”.

Yun smacks blonde-haired’s head for that “tell us before we ask, you moron?! You were supposed to tell us when we were shot with arrows by that guys”.

Instantly, Hakuryuu’s defenders who have shot them just now bow their body with their forehead pressing on the ground, apologizing to Zeno, Yona and Yun.

“it’s such a pleasure for me to meet my Dragon brothers?!”, Kija takes both Zeno’s hand in his with sparkles in his eyes, this is the first time for him to meet other Dragon Warriors that he always thinks as his brothers after all “what can you do as Ouryuu?”.

Zeno lifts both his hand up “Zeno’s body’s sturdy?!”.

“I know right, something is abnormal about you but I never expected that you’re Ouryuu!? this smart-ass… but at least this explains about why he’s so attached with you, princess”.

Yona blinks “is that so? didn’t he also tell us that he loved your delicious meal, Yun?”.

Yun blushes and turns his face “don’t mention that…”.

Yona giggles “aw, Yun~ you’re so cute”.

“what’s that?!”.

On the other side, Kija takes his claw out “oh, I see? I guess you won’t mind one match with me, then?”.

“Hakuryuu is hot-blooded and thirst of battle as always”, Zeno perches his hands behind his head “nah, Zeno’s power and Hakuryuu’s power only for protecting Miss, not for fight with Zeno’s brother, so Zeno is off. Besides, Zeno’s power is for protect those precious for Zeno like Miss and Zeno’s brothers, not for hurt Zeno’s brothers”.

Kija blushes and lowers his claw “…fine then, the deal is agreed, we will see your power in the battlefield”.

.

* * *

 

.

**_Seiryuu Village_ **

Zeno knows about Seiryuu’s condition in his own village but never expects that the villagers will react this harsh. Thinking the Dragon’s power as curse is bad enough, expelling their Dragon is worse. Of course, even if at first Seiryuu has refused to come with Yona, Yona isn’t the type of woman who will give up just because rejected once.

Before leave, Yona reaches out her hand to Seiryuu one more time “come with me, Seiryuu. Ao knows that you’re not destructive. You needn’t to hide your eyes either in front of us”.

Seiryuu looks to his brothers, Hakuryuu Kija and Ouryuu Zeno who smile proudly behind Yona before he takes Yona’s hand.

.

* * *

 

.

**_Awa_ **

After hide and seek for about two or three days, Yona’s group have made the deal with the pirates but when they come to the pirate’s ship, Gigan lifts her finger, pointing Zeno “you?! Haven’t you been killed by Yan Kum Ji when you helped a child?!”.

“but Zeno didn’t die at that time, because his body is sturdy?!”.

Yun pokes Zeno’s bicep that have no muscle instead “yeah, yeah, you always say that, but you’re just like the commoner…”.

“Ouryuu, huh?”, Gigan chuckles and something glimmering on her eyes, like she knows something but she doesn’t mean to reveal it here. Instead, she looks over her shoulder to Jae Ha “looks like you have all of your brother here”.

Jae Ha snickers “are you kidding, Captain? They’re not my brother”.

Zeno grins “you can say that now, Ryokuryuu, but once we have our bond like previous generation, you’ll understand that you’re the most overprotective about your brothers amongst the four of us”.

A vein pops in Jae Ha’s head “shut the hell up and let me kick him, at least once”.

Shina shakes his head as he holding Jae Ha while Kija stretches his arm to the sides to shield Zeno behind his back with the gesture ‘come on, come to me and I will take your challenge’.

Yona laughs hardly, this is the first time she laughing like that again since Hak disappeared “you guys really cute?!”.

Yun sighs with a slight flush on his cheeks, laughing along with Yona “geez, I guess they’re nothing but idiots bunch”.

Gigan tests them (Zeno aside because she has known about his ability, she says) with asking her crews to fight against Kija and Shina. Of course, Kija and Shina can win against them easily. Yun doesn’t fight using violence, but he can do anything other than fight, so he also passes. What left only Yona. Gigan tests Yona with asking her to take Senjusou and asks Jae Ha to accompany her. Zeno should confess, he feels anxious like his brothers, Kija and Shina when Yona should take the Senjusou that grow on the steep cliff. Yona doesn’t mind this high-risk job, after all. She succeeds and Gigan let her pass.

That night Gigan and Zeno have a drink on Gigan’s cabin. Gigan really aware of Zeno’s power, immortality, because the child that helped by Zeno was her own grand-daughter 15 years ago. Zeno asks her about her grand-daughter’s condition. Gigan tells him that her grand-daughter has married with a soldier and they live on Capitol Chishin.

.

After the battle has finished and have a feast for one night, Zeno is the first to wake up between his brothers “Miss?”.

Meanwhile, Yona who wanders alone in the streets, wondering where is Hak and does her father witness her from above, thinking that it’s time for her to go back before she makes anyone in her group worry and she shouldn’t wander around all alone. That time, she bumps into someone. When someone who bumps into her reaches out his hand, trying to help her to stand, Yona flinches.

She lifts her head and greeted by the familiar person _“Soo Won?!”_.

His eyes widen “…Yona?”.

 _“hell no, not good, it’s not the time”_ , Zeno can see from above the roof, Joo Doh and two of Soo Won’s subordinates are coming this way while Yona doesn’t move at all in front of Soo Won.

When they hear Joo Doh’s voice calling for Soo Won’s name and title, Zeno knocks Soo Won out using stick on his hand to hit his nape, only to make him unconscious for a while as he lifts his finger on his lips, asking Yona to silent. Quickly, Zeno wraps his shawl around Yona’s head to hide her red hair, asking her to just shut her mouth and believe in him.

When they see Joo Doh and two of his subordinates come from the corner, Zeno grabs Yona’s hand and drags her to her feet to run from that street “let’s go, Kaya?!”.

Joo Doh yells, is panicked and unsure of chasing after that blonde or stay to checking upon his master while two other man crouching himself beside their unconscious master who lying on the ground “hey, wait?!”.

Without looking back, Zeno only yells back to Joo Doh “he’s only unconscious?! tell him to not flirt with other man’s wife next time, you moron?!”.

That enough to make three mans are taken aback as Zeno drags Yona far away from them. After Yona and Zeno disappear on the corner, Soo Won wakes up, rubbing his nape “ouch…”.

After Soo Won convinces his subordinates that he’s alright, Joo Doh crosses his arms in front of his chest with vein popping on his head, dark aura surrounding his entire body “your majesty…”.

Fortunately, Joo Doh and two other mans don’t see that girl’s face, so they don’t know that girl is Yona. While Soo Won has the hard time with Joo Doh, Yona cries hysterically while clinging into Zeno once they stop after Zeno brings her in safe place.

Zeno hugs her to comfort her like Hiryuu always did to him in the past “Miss, don’t be afraid… we are your Dragons, we will not betray you, ever, no matter what”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you think this like a marathon, but I also have mentioned that I'll make this fast, so only little spoiler of the manga here


	4. Test Started, For The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unexpected encounter in the crowd of the King

“can’t believe that I’ll get lecture from my care-taker from my childhood at this age plus the pinches”, Soo Won rubs his reddish and stinging cheeks, Joo Doh has pinched his cheeks while lecturing him about to be more careful and to not flirt with woman while they’re still on their duty.

“I wouldn’t if not because you were messing around?! I don’t forbid you to take a pleasure with woman but do it after we go home, not when we’re on duty?! and try to be more careful next time for not flirt with random woman which will be ended to flirt with other man’s wife?!”.

Soo Won wonders if that man who has knocked him out and taken Yona with him is her friend? For now, he must have the deal with three of his subordinates (one irate and two curious) “guess it can’t be helped, her face is baby-face, not my fault if I thought she looks younger than me and didn’t that she’s taken a husband. It means I was just having a bad luck”.

“do you regret for put us in trouble or not? What if something happened to you, your majesty?! Luckily that blonde guy only knocked you out before taken his wife back?!”.

Yes, Soo Won must have the deal with Joo Doh till they reach Chishin. Of course, they know about General of Earth Tribe’s temper and Joo Doh is not about to let Geun Tae to have fun with tease Soo Won. He is his master, after all. So, they visit Geun Tae’s residence in Earth Tribe manor. The plan is to win over Geun Tae’s loyalty. After observing Earth Tribe, Soo Won starts his plan. Lack of attention from Geun Tae of him even make his plan easier to do. Though, in the midst of preparation of the festival, something strange happens. That time, Soo Won is wandering in the middle of city that crowded by the visitors (under Joo Doh and his subordinates’ supervision of course). He thinks he’s mistaken but someone figure catches his eyes, he ignores his subordinates, leaving them to pursue someone that he thinks he has seen. Joo Doh and his other bodyguards, like before, lose him in the middle of the crowds.

Soo Won finds that person and catches that person’s wrist “Hak?!”.

When that person snaps its head to him, Soo Won’s eyes widen in realization when he finds out that this person who has he pursued is woman, a little smaller than him but taller than Yona. This person has raven hair with same short length with Hak’s and even her hair cut resemble as Hak’s messy raven hair but her straight hair smoother than Hak’s. She also possesses Sapphire orbs on her eyes like Hak’s. She has fair skin like Yona’s, though. If Soo Won hadn’t known better, he would have mistaken her as Hak’s sister, but as long as he knows Hak, Hak is an orphan and he doesn’t have a sister.

That girl blinks her eyes in confusion “who are you?”.

Before Soo Won answers her, someone calls for her and approaches them.

She also has straight raven hair, only longer than this girl which her hair reaches her knees. She has Sapphire eyes like this girl and what’s surprising him more, she really resembles with this short-raven-haired girl that resembles with Hak that he knows as Koyuki now “Koyuki?!”.

“oh, Serena!?”, Koyuki, short haired one addresses her as someone older than her “here you are, have you found brother?”.

“not yet. I know he is rather flashy but it’s still hard to find a man in the middle of the crowd like this… geez, Yue can be trouble in his own, the doctor has been waiting for him and to think he’s wandering by his own when it’s his turn to check his condition…”, Serena, clearly the older woman with long-raven-haired one, from her way to address Koyuki and Yue, notices Soo Won and raises her eyebrow “oh, and who is this?”.

Koyuki shakes her head “I don’t know, but he caught my wrist just now”.

Serena frowns at that before asking him gently “excuse me, mister… but you have a business with my niece?”

“ah, I apologize, miss... It’s my fault, I’ve mistaken her with someone because her face is rather similar with my acquaintance, so unconsciously I…”, something clicks on his head so sudden, he points Serena and Koyuki with bewilderment in his expression “wait, niece?”.

Koyuki sighs in relief, ignoring Soo Won’s last statement “I see… it’s alright. Sometimes mistake like that can happen, right?”.

Serena lifts her thumb “yes, I’m her Aunt, she’s my niece. Why? Something’s wrong?”.

Soo Won waves his hand and apologize in case he has offended her “ah, not at all, but sure, you really look young, Lady… so at first, I thought you’re her older sister”.

Serena cups her cheek with one hand and smiles broadly “aw, looks young is always good. No problem, I don’t mind at all~”.

“Aunt, remember you already have children and husband and despite your baby-face, this year your age is already thir—”.

Before Koyuki mentions her real age though, Serena covers her niece’s mouth “shut up, niece, shut up”.

Koyuki chokes out her breath before she releases her aunt’s strong grip and yells “oh?! I thought I saw brother?! Let’s catch him before he’s disappeared again?!”.

“wait, Koyuki?!”, Serena startles because her niece disappears in between the crowd before she turns back to Soo Won, bows her head before leaving to follow her niece behind “oh, excuse us, mister?! good bye?!”.

Soo Won stands still, not so sure about the encounter just now _“those girl’s face resembles with Hak… coincidence? Or Hak is having sister and aunt without I know?”_.

This thought disappears from his head after he busying his hands with his plan, and he goes home after his plan in Earth Tribe has done. Without he knows, this encounter maybe will change something big in the future, just if he doesn’t just wave this encounter off like nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you wonder about Koyuki's and Serena's appearance, you may take a look on Kusanagi Mizuho's other manga. Koyuki is 'Koyuki Benten' from 'Yoiko no Kokoroe' and Serena is 'Serena' from 'NG Life'. Both character belong to Kusanagi Mizuho, not mine, I'm just using them.


	5. Go And Come Like The Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King, Red-Haired Princess and Water Tribe's General's Daughter Encounter

For Yona, even if her nameless path still vague, not knowing what will come in the future, she doesn’t know what to do but walk in her path that she has put the faith in and do whatever she can do.

Four Dragon Warriors have gathered, but since nothing special has happened, Yun decides to go back to Ik-Su’s house to ask him about the prophecy. In the end, the meaning of prophecy still vague. Waiting for ‘Sword and Shield’ for protecting the King to be awaken and ‘Red Dragon’ shall come back at the Dawn after the Darkness has fallen, seems long way to go.

Yona has decided, before she goes back to the castle, there’s something she must do. Against her father’s last will, she will raise weapons to protect her country and her people. She has learned several things and she has learned how to use bow, she will learn the swordsmanship but the problem is, she hasn’t had her mentor. Hak will be the best choice but he isn’t here.

Yona lowers her head further _“Hak… where are you? Are you okay? I don’t know where you are… I don’t even know… are you still alive or not? Did you survive that fall or not?”_.

Suddenly, someone hugs her from behind and she finds Zeno hugging her “calm down, miss… believe on Gods, besides hasn’t the priest told you before? Mister hasn’t met the Death God yet”.

She’s crying again, but she also offers warm smile to Zeno, convincing him that she’s alright. Right, she has decided, so she will do what she can right now. Next day, she asks all of her Dragons, is there any of them know the basic of swordsmanship and she wants to learn from them because she needs this. Zeno has willingly volunteered to teach her (he has learned how to fight with swordsmanship and hand to hand match from Guen, Abi and Shuten, after all).

Yona feels delightful of the fact that she can do what she wants outside the castle freely. Just like the Wind, her group come to wherever they think they need to come to help people and fix the issue, only to go after they finish their purpose before the military or soldiers can find or catch them. When she meets with Tae Jun though, she’s going tantrum but Zeno holds her back and Yun persuades her to take her composure back. Jae Ha isn’t here because he’s off to other village that night. Only Kija and Shina who stay with them to protect their comrades and villagers.

That night, because considering villagers’ safety, they have no choice but to let Tae Jun go after Tae Jun does his best to convince Yona that he will bring no harm to poor villagers. With Shina watches carefully, Fire Tribe troops that night retreat and they truly bring no harm, like Tae Jun has promised.

Next day, it doesn’t mean he will able to escape easily.

This time, with Jae Ha holds Yona back and Zeno persuades her to lower her weapon, soothing her to calm down and get her composure while Yun tries his best to hold Kija and Shina, they look like ready to rip Tae Jun apart after looking how desperate and miserable their master has when Yona cries and is going tantrum, pointing her arrow to Tae Jun. Once she gets her composure back, Yona lets Tae Jun to do what he wants around her with one condition, to not harm her companion or villagers.

When Tae Jun’s face lit up, she retorts “don’t think I’ve forgiven you… if not because of you, Hak wouldn’t have fallen from that cliff and I wouldn’t have separated with him like this!? I don’t know if he survived or not, I don’t even know he’s still alive or not!? Don’t come near me?! I don’t want to see your face?!”.

With his forehead presses on the ground, Tae Jun bows his body in front of Yona “princess, please… what should I do to atone my sins, so you can forgive me?”.

Yona glares to him and clenches her hand, fisting his hair “if you want me to forgive you, then bring Hak back to me… or at least, tell me that he’s still alive, where is he and how is he?”.

.

* * *

 

.

For Soo Won, after their first encounter in Awa, he finds out that Yona is no longer alone, looks like she has several trustable comrades.

Their next encounter is unexpected, they’re only locking gazes but have no chance to talk, because they meet in Kuuto on the battlefield. Soo Won rides his horse, Joo Doh and Geun Tae each ride their horse and stay close by his side when they’re fighting against Soo Jin’s troops. Yona, with Yun and Four Dragon Warriors by her side, successfully kick Li Hazara’s troops ass. After Li Hazara and his troops turn their tail, she still persists to meet Kan Soo Jin. Once Yun notices Sky Tribe’s presence, he has asked Yona to retreat. Yona agrees to retreat and Kija asks Jae Ha to take Yona and Yun to safety. As Jae Ha flies to the sky while carrying Yun and Yona each in his hands, Soo Won wonders because he hasn’t found that massive huge spear of someone.

Next time they meet, Yona doesn’t know about it because she’s lost her consciousness that time. In one of inn in Shisen which Soo Won has visited with Joo Doh, Mu-Ah and Gyo-Ku because they hear from Ogi that they can find Hiyou who wants to trade his Nadai in this town. When Joo Doh and Soo Won are about to meet the innkeeper to get the information and ask for his cooperation, they hear someone’s screaming, a young girl’s voice.

“KYA!?”.

That voice makes them rushing to the source and when they arrive there, they’re surprised to find raven-haired woman hugs others who lying unconscious on her lap “someone help?!”.

Joo Doh pulls his swords and slashes that man in the back, resulting woman’s attacker to collapses forward on the ground.

Soo Won crouches his body in front of her to check them. Soo Won and Joo Doh quickly notice that this girl is Lady An Lily, Water Tribe’s General An Joon Gi’s daughter and the other who lying unconscious on her lap is Yona who has bleeding from her back.

Soo Won grits his teeth, eyes hardening but quickly recovers himself “are you unharmed?”.

“I’m alright, but Yona and Tetora…”, Lily sniffs before warn Joo Doh to watch out. When Joo Doh turns his back and halts sword attack with his swords, they notice the other blonde-haired girl lying unconscious on the other side with bleeding from her back as well, looks like deeper than Yona’s.

“how dare you…”, Joo Doh hisses to his attacker “pointing your weapon to fragile woman who can’t fight against you? have you no shame?!”.

“lend me your sword”, Soo Won catches the wrist of his attacker and snatches his opponent’s sword. Bad luck for him, he doesn’t have his sword this time because in the first place, he only wants to speak with the innkeeper. After slashing the sword on his opponent’s neck, Soo Won orders Joo Doh to pursue Hiyou who tries to run away after Soo Won slashes his forehead.

Joo Doh realizes he is the main culprit who has the responsibility of injured red-haired princess and when he sees him running away, both his hand clenching his swords tightly as he pursues that man “oi, wait?!”.

Soo Won’s step stops as he is about to pursue Joo Doh but thinking that before he pursues them, better to wrap something into Yona and Tetora’s injuries to stop the bleeding first, but a pair of hand from blonde-haired teenager, which actually not teenager, has pressed the dry fabric to hold bleeding on Yona’s back.

“just go, Mister?! we will not let both Miss here die?!”, Zeno suggests to Soo Won before turning his head to Yun “Lad?! How is the other miss?!”.

Soo Won eyes the other with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes, Yun who has done the same thing with Tetora, asking “um, sorry, mister?! but can you call the doctor while you’re out? I’ll treat their wound but I’m afraid that we still need the doctor, this blonde-haired woman has sustained serious injury?!”.

“understood, I will call the doctor and ask him to come here”, Soo Won nods his head, deciding to trust them that he considers as Yona’s new companion, pointing to Yona “how about her?”.

Yun asks the masked one, Shina to hold Tetora’s bleeding for a second before he checks on Yona’s injury “luckily, she only got slashed on her back”.

Lily tugs Soo Won’s sleeve, crying harder “please, quick?! no need to worry about the payment, I’ll take care of it?!”.

Soo Won nods his head before makes a mad dash to outside, looking for Joo Doh who pursuing Hiyou. Joo Doh apologizes to him because he loses him before asking about Yona and Lily’s condition. Soo Won asks Joo Doh to call the doctor before they’re going back to the inn along with the doctor. Once they’re sure that Yona will be okay, she’s only gotten a slash on her back, Soo Won and Joo Doh pay a visit on Lily. Lily tells them about what has happened, confirming that man is Hiyou and they have found out the transaction accidentally. When they have tried to kill them and Tetora has been stabbed, Yona has protected her from them which ended with slashed by one of Hiyou’s subordinates on her back before the sword hit Lily.

That night, Soo Won orders Joo Doh and his subordinates to leave the inn right away to find Hiyou. Before he leaves though, he checks on Yona one more time. He finds Yona is sleeping, the blonde-haired teenager has accompanied her. Yun, the little doctor still helps the doctor to take a proper look on Tetora’s serious injury while his other companions are tracking down Hiyou, the smuggler that has fled.

“Zeno will give you some privacy time with missy, but if you hurt her, Zeno will not give mercy”.

After Zeno leaves the room and closes the door behind him, he sits beside her who lying on her stomach, bandages tightly wrap her body. In the middle of room with dim light and the rain outside, it strengthens the somber atmosphere. The longer he inspects and learns every detail on her features, the more he realizes how different she is now. Not only her hair that short on her shoulder, her once fair skin has turned a bit tan, she’s surely lost some her weight as well. Despite in her sleep, she’s clearly in pain and looking at her in pain like this cut straight into his heart.

“what have I done to you?”, his knuckles trace the red locks of her bang, tugging her hair behind her earlobe before a single tear trails down his face “I know I shouldn’t have asked, but… I’m sorry, Yona”.

The rain outside has subsided, the cloudy sky is replaced by the shining moonlight. Soo Won truly wants to take her with him, to lock her in safest shelter, but he knows she will leave that place because she isn’t the type of someone who will stay at one place, especially if she knows that shelter from him. What’s more, he can’t just take her away with her subordinates surrounding her. Before leaving, Soo Won pecks her forehead and cheek. He wipes his tear and rises, leaving the room before he can't leave her. Only immortal Yellow Dragon who watches from the door’s gap outside the room, and the moonlight peeking its light from the window gaps, are the witnesses for the bittersweet kiss.

.

* * *

 

.

**Xing Kingdom Royal Capital, Tenkyuu**

**Kyuu Castle**

Tao’s face lit up when she recognizes who has visited here “ah, Aunt Serena!?”.

Serena hugs her back “princess Tao, how are you?”.

“I’m fine, thank you. But…”, Tao puffs her cheeks “Aunt, since you’ll be our family, just stop addressing me so formal like that?!”.

“yes, yes, Lady Tao”, Serena chuckles and crouches her body till her level “oh, where is Lady Kouren?”.

“welcome, Lady Serena”, Kouren approaches them from behind Tao “are you coming here alone?”.

Serena nods to affirm “Yue and Koyuki, they are still in their mission”.

Tao blinks in confusion “haven’t you and your niece brought Yue to Chishin to check upon Yue? How is he?”.

“yes, we were. Doctor had given the medicine and he said as long as Yue drink that medicine, he will get better. Actually, his condition never this good before, so we let him to come with Koyuki on her mission. I thought I had asked him to at least pay a visit here before go. Haven’t they, or at least Yue, come here before leaving?”.

When Kouren and Tao shake their heads in unison, a vein pops in Serena’s head “that brat”.

When she sees Tao pouts, Kouren pats her sister’s head with a sigh before comment to no one “oh, well… he always goes and comes as he please like the winds, huh?”.

“oh, and Lady Kouren, if I may have a word”, once Tao goes off with Algira to somewhere, Serena reports her worry due to Koyuki’s report to Kouren without Tao knowledge “Koyuki hadn’t told Yue yet, but she told me that there’s several people who looking for Son Hak’s whereabout... What should we do?”.

“why should they look for him now?”, Kouren speaks just above the whisper, she puts her knuckles on her chin and raises her eyebrows in wonder, who the hell is those bunch but waves it off “no need to worry, Aunt… I believe Yue will able to take care of that. I won’t believe him to handle things if I don’t know that he’s capable enough or not”.

Serena smirks ear to ear  “can I consider that as your faith to him, or your love to him?”.

Kouren blushes at that last word “Aunt?!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh-huh, what do you think? I think stealing kiss when your opponent still fall asleep can be considered as 'attack', but it's only peck. Do you think it's bittersweet kiss or not?


	6. Beware, Dragon Breathes Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yona, Soo Won and Lily meet again in Sensui and they fight together. Third party move behind the shadow. Red Dragon breathes the fire.

Each of them moves with their own way after that to Sensui.

Lily goes back to Suiko to ask her father’s help, but because her father keeps being stubborn, without her guards, she goes to Sensui alone, riding a horse and bringing the Gold Seal, the Water’s Gold Seal which the Emblem of the Water Tribe. She’s stealing it and she doesn’t know what kind of punishment will befall her, but she has prepared herself to fight along with Yona.

Yona persists to continue the journey to Sensui, in order to stop Hiyou and Nadai. Only to arrive in Sensui and find out that Hiyou sends his assassins, looking for red-haired woman and blonde-haired guy. Clearly the blonde-haired guy isn’t Zeno. Yun confirms that to Yona, maybe blonde-haired guy that they mean is the one who help her and Lily when she lost consciousness.

Soo Won needs time to looking for Hiyou’s location but finally he finds Hiyou’s residence and where he will be tomorrow. When he just goes back from broker information’s place with Joo Doh, Mu-Ah and Gyo-Ku, they find Lily is in danger and they help Lily, again. Soo Won disguises himself with playing role as a merchant from Suiko with Joo Doh, Mu-Ah and Gyo-Ku as his bodyguards. After that, Soo Won brings Lily to inn where he stays.

Tomorrow, they will go to store called as Utsuro on 3rd street.

.

* * *

 

.

Next day, Yona is surprised because not only she meets with Lily, Soo Won and Joo Doh but also because Yun tells her that Soo Won is the one who has helped them in Shisen when Hiyou has tried to kill them in Shisen. Her face turns into sour expression.

Soo Won’s gentle face pulls into what you can consider as guilty and understanding “your face’s expression really shows that you hate the idea of getting help from me?”.

“and you know why…”. Yona hisses and sends her best glare, tightening her grip on her bow. She grabs Lily’s hand and drags her to her side, protectively standing beside Lily and keeping her glare to Soo Won “get away from Lily. What exactly are you thinking?”.

“Yona, it’s alright. He’s helped us back then in Shisen, he also helped me when I got trouble with Hiyou’s assassin yesterday, when I just arrived here. Won is merchant from Capitol Suiko, Joo Doh and two others are his bodyguard, so I hired them as my bodyguards”.

“a merchant?”, Yona raises her eyebrow and looks to Soo Won incredulously. Oh, how she can laugh at that. She scoffs at that with grin on her face “really now, since when did you change your occupation? how can I believe in someone who keep his identity as a secret?”.

“like you didn’t do the same thing with me?”, Soo Won rolls his eyes. Looking at Yona’s unwavering face, he wonders since when Yona can make that kind of expression? He sighs heavily before closes his eyes and covers half of his face “look, I know and I understand your reason… I don’t ask you to believe me, but since we have the same enemy this time, why not cooperate for a while?”.

Yona deeply frowns before sighing heavily, thinking he’s right this time, very logical “…fine, but only for this time, but don’t misunderstand, because I do this for Lily’s sake”.

Lily looks to Yona and Soo Won, pointing them with her forefinger back and forth “wait, both of you are… acquaintances?”.

“sort of… I don’t know him **now** , though”, Yona turns her face away from Soo Won and behind her words, Soo Won can feel the unspoken words _“after you betray me”_.

They disperse after that. Zeno and Yona come with Lily, Soo Won, Joo Doh, Mu-Ah and Gyo-Ku while Yun and other Dragon Warriors will wait for Ramul and Water Tribe soldiers to fight Hiyou’s reinforcement from Southern Kai Empire.

When Soo Won whispers near Yona’s ear about Hak, Yona clenches her fist and retorts with tremble voice “ridiculous… what make you think for sure that Hak does here with me, by my side?”.

Soo Won turns his head to her, he’s still unsure till this time “…he doesn’t here by your side?”.

Yona turns her head, answering with stoic expression, but pain is clear on her eyes “he didn’t… and clearly you know why and because of who”.

Yun with three other Dragon Warriors cooperate with Water Tribe’s soldiers and they successfully make Hiyou’s reinforcement from Southern Kai Empire to retreat, meanwhile Yona with Soo Won and Joo Doh fight together against Hiyou’s assassins. Once they have arrived at the harbor, they quickly return to Yona’s side because they haven’t found Hiyou yet. Soo Won suspects Hiyou isn’t at one of his personal mansions but somewhere which he can watch them closely near here.

Zeno quickly shields Yona using his body, hiding her behind his back as Hiyou who not only approaches Yona, but also lunges into her with knife in his hands “Miss!”.

Yona squeezes Zeno’s shoulder, attempting to push him aside but failed “Ze—”.

“Yona?!”, Soo Won gasps, he holding his breath and in reflex, pulling out his sword and slashing Hiyou as he shielding Zeno and Yona behind his back. After Hiyou collapses backward to the ground, Soo Won turns his body into them “both of you, not injured?”.

Zeno nods his head in affirmation “yes, we’re okay”.

Yona gasps and lifts her bow, pointing her arrow to Soo Won “Soo Won, behind you?!”.

Hiyou rises and lifts his knife, this time towards Soo Won and Soo Won grabs his sword, about to prevent his knife with dodge it but something strange happens.

Hiyou stops his knife, instead moving his own knife with stiff movement into his throat “wha—? the knife… it’s moving its way… against my will…”.

Not enough with that, Soo Won’s and Joo Doh’s swords along with Yona’s and Zeno’s dagger come flying to the air, pointing itself into Hiyou who still resisting “stop moving around?! My business is with that girl and guy?!”.

Without they know from observation tower where Hiyou has stayed there before, it can be seen Hiyou’s subordinate’s corpse lying on the floor with puddle of blood surroundings his lifeless body.

Young girl with black cloak lifts her hand, watching over the situation using her telescope after striding the corpse that they have killed just now “target locked, brother”.

Once the target, which is Hiyou this time, locked like she says, that man beside her moves his fingers and smirks “go to hell, bastard”.

With that, the things move itself. At the same time with Yona releases her arrow which landing on Hiyou’s forehead, all of flying swords and daggers stab Hiyou’s body, Hiyou’s own knife in his own hands deeply embedding into Hiyou’s throat, but it’s Yona’s arrow that instantly ends his life. This time, Hiyou collapses backward, puking the blood and lying lifelessly. In the middle of their shock, Zeno checks on Hiyou’s corpse, he’s passed away.

Zeno explains about what happen just now “psychokinesis, the power that allows someone to move objects without touching it… but… who did this to him?”.

Actually, at the same time with when Soo Won protects Yona and Zeno, Jae Ha who carries Yun piggy-back ride along with Kija and Shina have arrived here. Zeno asks Shina if there’s someone around here, the suspicious one who has used his psychokinesis power to save them but Shina doesn’t find the main culprit this time. Of course, because they have retreated and run away as quick as they can.

“Zeno, you did great job protecting princess”, Kija praises him as they approaches them “princess, are you alright?”.

Yun lifts his hand to stop White Dragon and other Dragons “wait, Kija… the situation is weird”.

Joo Doh, Mu-Ah, Gyo-Ku, Lily, Yun and Four Dragon Warriors can feel the tense between the King and red-haired princess who facing each other’s face.

Soo Won reaches his hand out, attempting to touch Yona’s face, really shocked by what he has seen just now, the red-haired girl in front of him just **kills** someone “…Yona, you…”.

The opposite from that night, this time Yona is the one who bats his hand and glares to him as she lifting her face “do not touch me”.

Soo Won takes a step backward as his body tenses just from witnessing her threatening glare. It’s just like Red Dragon breathes fire from its mouth.

.

* * *

 

.

Meanwhile from far distance, black-cloaked girl sighs in relief once make sure they’re in safe distance with Yona’s group “phew, just barely… they will find us or worse, catch us… surely that Dragon eyes can see us, but I thought you said we just would watch and observe the situation, brother? Why did you help them, even using your psychokinesis?”.

“is there something wrong if I use my power to help a girl who is in danger, Koyuki?”, her brother raises his eyebrow before turning his back “let’s go back to Xing, our business here has finished, for this time”.

“oh, that’s very kind of you”, actually Koyuki wants to comment, the one who would get stabbed by Hiyou just now not that red-haired girl but that blonde-haired man, instead she chuckles and grins before jumping into his back “but that’s why I love you?! my big brother Yue~”.

Yue carries Koyuki on his back and ruffles her head “hey, don’t just jump like that into my back, okay? just say it if you want a piggy-back ride”.

Koyuki giggles and wraps her arms around his shoulder, leans her head to his head “still, about the red-haired girl, I understand because you’re always like that, so gentle to woman… but why should you help that blonde? Why not just let him stabbed by Hiyou? You also have tried to kill him in the past, right?”.

“this time because he protects her, so be it”, Yue huffs before his murderous intention surrounds his entire body “but if he dare to hurt her, you know what I will do to him, for Hak’s sake”.

Koyuki’s face turns into inscrutable expression as she leans her forehead into the back of his head “well then, I guess I only will come with you”.

.

* * *

 

.

**Several days later…**

**Xing Kingdom**

Koyuki knocks the door and comes inside the room once she’s getting the permission, approaching tall man who just standing up from his chair, colliding her petite body into her well-built burly brother “brother?! how are you today?”.

After they go back to Xing Kingdom, Yue goes back to their home mostly because Serena drags him home while Koyuki goes to Kyuu Castle for reporting her secret mission on Kouka to Kouren.

Yue greets his sister who just come home and offers his warm smile as he ruffling her hair “overall, okay”.

“hm…”, Koyuki narrows her eyes in suspicion “but… why did Aunt Serena looking for you, then?”.

When her brother averts his face and acts innocent, they can hear Serena bellowing from outside “Yue?! Drink your medicine?!”.

Yue slaps half of his face “oh, crap… not that stuff again, I hate that…”.

“because its taste is bitter?”.

“terrible, you have no idea”.

Serena slides open the door hard with a bowl of bad-smell suspicious concoction “aha!? Here you are?!”.

His nose wrinkles in disgust, just from here he can smell the terrible concoction and prepares to run away “hell no”.

“Koyuki, hold your brother?!”.

“aye, Aunt”.

“little sister, do your brother a favor and let me go, please?!”.

“what are you? Five?”, Serena scoffs as Koyuki holding him “like it or not, you should drink this”.

“NO?!”, can be heard throughout the residence, breaking the silence of the night. When Serena and Koyuki high-five and laugh for their successful conquer behind his back, Yue cradles his lower face with his palm, covering his mouth and nose, holding back the nausea and preventing throw up his stomach’s content “kh, such sickening concoction…”.

Koyuki feels a bit guilty and touches his shoulders “it can’t be helped, in order to heal your head… want me to give you a massage?”.

As Yue gratefully accepts the treatments, lying on his stomach above his bed and Koyuki straddles on his back, Serena chuckles, she knows these two really close but can’t they think that other people maybe will get wrong idea when looking at their position right now?

After recovers herself, Serena tilts her head and smiles “well? give your report”.

While massaging her brother, Koyuki gives her report to Serena about what has happened in Kouka, since about Soo Won’s movements in Earth Tribe, Fire Tribe rebellion till Nadai issue, also strange issues about red-haired woman who leads the Dragons, monsters of Kouka “for sure, those two you have saved from Hiyou, blonde-haired guy that barely stabbed by Hiyou is King Soo Won and curly red-haired girl is princess Yona. I only tell princess Kouren about King Soo Won’s movement but keeping a secret about princess Yona and her group like big brother has asked me”.

“good, also keep a secret to Kouren and Tao, about our departion”, Yue asks Koyuki to rest before he asking servants to prepare his and Koyuki’s belongings to travel again “this time, I will go again with Koyuki. Prepare our subordinates in case I need them”.

His aunt frowns in disapproval, not too fond of idea that her niece and nephew have the chance to go to the battlefield but trying to believe them “alright… to where? For how long?”.

Yue answers nonchalantly “to Kai Empire and Sei Kingdom, maybe rather long”.

Serena crosses her hands in front of her chest and teases her nephew “oh? don’t go too long, your fiancée will miss you, you know?”.

“my betrothal with her still unofficial, it’s only talk between her father and Uncle due to their long-period friendship”, Yue looks behind to his Aunt over his shoulder with slight smirk on his face before going out of the room, waving his hand “besides, the last decision is still on her hands and whatever it is, I’ll be fine with it”.

Serena rolls her eyes “so cold, to your own fiancée…”.

Yue chuckles “just tell her, I’ll visit once I’m back”.

Several next days when Kouren and Tao come to visit their residence, like Yue has asked her, Serena tells them about Yue and Koyuki’s departure but Serena doesn’t fully tell them the truth, only telling that Yue and Koyuki are off to somewhere to gather information about missing people around the borders of their country with foreign countries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let's just see what they're talking about next chapter, alright? I know I'm being meany with put such a cliffhanger in the end but this is the usual of me and how I write hahaha ^o^ and what do you think about Yona this chapter? I just love badass Yona


	7. Enemy Or Ally?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected meeting, just that

What do you think and how do you feel when you witness someone dear for you kill people in front of your eyes?

He has done the same with her though, when he has killed King Il in front of her eyes, but she has witnessed out of her will, accidentally. Unlike him.

Soo Won can’t believe this. Princess Yona, his Yona which he has known as sweet person who doesn’t even able to defend herself using weapon, that he knew as someone who wouldn’t hurt or kill other people, is able to hurt and kill person using her weapon now “do you realize… what did you do just now?”.

“sure, I killed someone. I didn’t kill just for fun or taking revenge, but because his crime. Is there something wrong with that?”.

 _“something wrong with that, huh? she says as if it’s not big problem at all”_ , Soo Won knows that looks and that expression, she totally realizes what she has done and she doesn’t regret it, because why she should when she does it for good?

Yona chuckles darkly. Even with that, she’s still lovely in Soo Won’s eyes. She tilts her head before smirks “what’s with that face? this is not the first for me to kill someone. He is not the first human whom I’ve killed”.

Soo Won’s chest tightens and gulps, somehow afraid of hearing her answer “…not the first? then who is the first and Hiyou is in which number?”.

Calmly, she claims “Hiyou is the second, the first that I’ve killed was Yan Kum Ji”.

He gasps as oxygen feels stuck in his throat before takes a step forward, he knows Yona doesn’t lie, she was in Awa after all when Yan Kum Ji had disappeared “Yona, you…”.

That’s when Soo Won and his subordinates are being more tensed, because Yona already has pulled single arrow and put it on her bow with fire on her Amethyst orbs “step back... stay away... I give you time to retreat before I shoot you, now, go away…”.

Soo Won tries to being logical this time, giving her reassurance. It hurts to see her like this “Yona, please… I don’t mean to bring harm to you. Instead of kill you with my own hand, I was supposed to let you die when Hiyou attacked you back then, even twice chance, if I really want you to die, right?”.

 _“no, you can’t believe him. He betrayed you, what’s the guarantee that he will not hurt you, betray you and even try to kill you again next time? Hak isn’t here this time to defend you?! You can’t trust him and don’t listen to him!? You shouldn’t, after what happened to Hak!? you still didn’t know Hak’s fate?! you can’t be near him no matter how alluring that sweet voice with sweet smile on his gentle face, which maybe fake, invites you to come back to him?!”_ , her logic whispers loudly in the back of her mind as she steps backward in each step forward of Soo Won’s, she’s still aiming her arrow to Soo Won but not letting it go as their dance is going on like this “enough?! I can’t be deceived anymore?! Why should I believe you after what you did to me? next arrow will land on your head and you know I’m able to do it **now**. Don’t think I can’t shoot my arrow to kill you. Better you go?! Now?!”.

Before Yona totally loses her control as she really tightens her bow, Jae Ha wraps his arms around her from behind her, covering both her eyes with his palm to hide tears that threaten to fall from her eyes and snaking his other arm around her waist, kissing the crown of her head “Yona dear, sweetie, you’ve reopened your back’s injury and you’re burning up... Lay your weapon down, no one will dare and able to harm you as long as you have us with you by your side, I swear”.

Soo Won hates to admit it, but Jae Ha’s sweet gesture has calmed Yona down. When Yona’s breath turns into steadier and she obeys his suggestion, her knees give away beneath her and she collapses backward.

As she loses her consciousness, Jae Ha carries her bridal style and turns his body, looking behind over his shoulder with threatening glare, his back facing Soo Won and his subordinates “like she said, go away, now. We don’t know who you are nor why Yona dear reacting like this towards you, but I believe she has her own reason. One thing for sure, we will not give mercy to whoever dare to hurt her and make her suffer like this…”.

Soo Won steps forward, wanting to get closer to Yona but Joo Doh halts him as Kija glares threateningly and takes his claw out to defend his Green brother, along with Shina and Zeno “this time we will not push further considering princess’s state, but next time you make her cry, prepare yourself to face the Dragon’s wrath”.

After that, Yona’s group leave Lily with Soo Won and his subordinates, retreat to their makeshift mass and gather their belongings before they go to the woods near Sensui and make a campsite there. Yun patches Yona’s reopened wound before Yona tells everything that night after she has regained her composure back. That man is Soo Won, her cousin who has betrayed her, ruin her life and take everything away from her, leading to the incident where Fire Tribe troops chased them away which ended with Hak has disappeared till now, before she has met with Yun and Four Dragon Warriors. Looking at her who tell them with trying hard to not cry really cut straight into their heart. They really mad to him who dare to hurt their master, not knowing (except Zeno) that she’s still in love with him, even after what he has done to her.

Before they leave Sensui, on that little feast at their campsite, Lily only can assure her that she will help her with all her might when she needs the help and she also promises her that she will help her to looking for Hak, with pray and hope in her heart that Yona can find Hak and Yona’s wound will be healed. Because that time when she has laughed and chased Soo Won away, Lily thinks Yona feels like crying.

.

* * *

 

.

**Hiryuu Castle**

After asking Keishuk to send the letters to each tribe for urgent Five Tribe Meeting, Joo Doh and Soo Won have talked privately on Soo Won’s chamber.

Joo Doh crosses his arms before his chest, eyebrows furrowing together “tell me, your majesty… that girl whose you’ve hugged in Awa, did she… princess Yona?”.

“yes”, Soo Won tells him without doubt after he listens to Sky Tribe General’s demanding tone, there's no use to avoid that question anymore “…she’s changed and it’s my fault. Actually, what kind of life that she’s been going through outside till she’s able to hurt and kill people like that? If not because of me, Yona wouldn’t…”.

“us, your majesty. It’s our responsibility, not only you who have the guilty. You shouldn’t have burdened your shoulder with all the guiltiness”, Joo Doh sighs before trying to give reassurance to him “your majesty, if you want her, we can tell everyone that the princess is innocent”.

“and after what I did, you think Yona could forgive me? you think Yona still loved me?”, Soo Won turns his head, looking straight to Joo Doh incredulously “you have seen her reaction, she was totally hate me?! I killed King Il, I casted them aside and Hak… no wonder Yona really hate me, so there’s no way she still loved me?!”.

“and don’t forget, she also helped you from Hiyou. If not because of some part of her heart still love you, then what for she warned you before she shot Hiyou with her arrow instead of let you die on Hiyou’s hand? Also, don’t you think I didn’t realize how you lost your composure as it came to her when usually you’re always so calm and being logical”, Joo Doh challenges him nonchalantly “I have been watching the three of you ever since you were children. You can’t fool me, your majesty!? from your eyes and your reaction, I can tell that you love her”.

Soo Won sighs in defeat, facepalming “and for someone who has been become old bachelor, you’re quite perceptive”.

A vein pops in Joo Doh’s head as he yells back “is this the right time to being snarky!?”.

Soo Won waves it off “let us live it down already, we still have a ton job to do from now on”.

.

* * *

 

.

**Chishin**

Yona’s group arrive on Chishin and they are about to eat the rice balls that Yun has mad. That’s when Yona finds familiar messy, short raven-hair and piercing Sapphire deep blue eyes with similar face. No doubt, it’s him!?

Yun startles but quickly grabbing Yona’s wrist “Yona, don’t wander around by yourself alone!?”.

“but Hak is there?!”, for a girl with petite body, Yona has surprisingly strength and speed, thanks to her training with Dragons who have trained her. Easily she releases Yun’s grip before she runs off to pursue the shadow of someone familiar “Hak?!”

Yun orders “Ao, follow her?!”.

Ao jumps from Yun’s shoulder, following Yona “pukyu?!”.

Meanwhile, that familiar person is pursuing black-haired kid who has stolen her belongings but that kid is no match with her.

“gotcha!?”, Koyuki catches that kid’s back collar before lifting him off the ground “hah?! got you, little thief?!”.

At very same time, Yona jumps and collides into her, not knowing this girl is not the one she’s been looking for “Hak?!”.

Successfully, Yona makes that girl dropping that kid and toppling over like domino “whoa?!”.

Yona’s excited and hopeful face turns into disappointment as that girl turns her back, lying on the ground with her elbow on the ground, revealing her cloak and exposing her dynamite sexy body.

With her other hand still gripping that little thief’s collar, Koyuki rubs the back of her head “gosh, what’s up with you, little girl?!”.

Yun pats her shoulder “Yona, look at her carefully, the one you thought as **him** is she…”.

Yona’s scowl deepens “I know?!”.

Before Yona cries or loses her composure again like she always does when it comes to ‘failed to find Hak’, Shina and Kija come to her side, Shina patting their head and Kija stroking her back to soothe her.

Koyuki, in-between unaware or ignores the situation, cleans the dust off her cloak and stands up “how rude of you!? of course I am?! how do you still dare to doubt that I am a woman despite my chest? And my chest is real, not fake?!”.

Looking at the chick with huge boobs like Koyuki from head to toe, surely Jae Ha flirts like he always has “sure, you’re such a hottie here, Lady”.

As Jae Ha takes her hands and is about to kiss her hand, Koyuki glares to him and hisses after batting his hand “go away to hell, flirt”.

After Yun pushes Jae Ha behind him, he asks about what has happened to her and who is she, so Koyuki explains “my name is Koyuki, means Child of Snow, 19 years old this year. This little kid has dared to steal my belongings, so I’m going to give lecture to him”.

That kid clasps his hand in front of his face before lowering his head further “my apologize, Snow Lady”.

But when that child’s stomach growling loudly, Koyuki rolls her eye “wait, you… you stole my belongings because you’re starving?”.

That little black-haired boy clutches his stomach and bows his head in shame.

“geez, you’re supposed to ask nicely rather than stole other’s belonging like that, kid”, Koyuki sighs heavily as she searching something in her bag before giving what she has looked for, foods “here, I only have rice ball with egg roll and roasted pork, though”.

That boy’s eyes lit up with sparkling stars “thank you so much for your kindness, big sister?! I love you, come with me as my bride!?”.

“with someone who just stole my belongings? no way in hell?!”, Koyuki smirks (that Yona feels similar with Hak’s trademarks smirk) before she scowling and lifting her middle finger to him “I’ve turned down many mature mans before and you do not count, you’re not even mature man, so go back home, kid”.

“Miss Snow, you’re not from Kouka, right? you’re speaking with a bit vague accent from Wind Tribe of Kouka, but from your accent, I assume you’re from Xing?”.

As Zeno mentions about her homeland, Koyuki is tensed a bit but she quickly recovers before turning back to them with gentle smile “yes, I am. And before we are too attracted by others further, how about we’re speaking on another place?”.

Ops. Like Koyuki has said, looks like they have attracted people’s attentions so they evacuate and ended in this tavern. That black-haired little boy who has stolen Koyuki’s belongings, Kalgan eats foods that he has gotten from Koyuki thankfully.

Koyuki knocks the table with her knuckles “actually, I came here to buy my older brother’s medicine… but thanks to you, little thief, I’m separated from my big brother now…”.

Kalgan bows his head again “my apologize one more time and thank you for taking care of me, big sister”.

Yona sips her tea, blinking to Koyuki. She has gained her composure back “yet, you still treat him with the food despite he stole your belongings?”.

“it can’t be helped. I can’t just leave little kid who starving besides better I treat him with food rather than let him starving till he stole other people’s belongings”, Koyuki leans her chin on her palm, with her elbow on the table “where’s your home, kid?”.

This time Kija who asks her “and what do you want to do after you know his home?”.

“I’ll bring him back to home so I can scold and give lecture to his parents before looking for my brother”.

But when Kalgan tells her that his home is on the border, one of villages within Kai Empire’s territory, the others are surprised and Koyuki drops her head with her forehead on the table.

“shit”, Koyuki facepalms before standing back and pointing her forefinger to Kalgan’s face, scolding him further “since I still must look for my brother and your home is not here but in Kai’s border, I will let you go, only for this time. You’re still lucky, kid. I don’t know how this work in Kouka’s or Kai’s laws, but in our country, adults who have stolen people’s belongings will lose their hand as their punishment but for children, their parents who will give the punishment, that’s why I wanted to bring you back home so let your parents who will give the punishment to you, also to warn your parents to not let their child to wander alone without their supervision. Make this experience as lesson and don’t repeat it again in the future, okay?”.

After Kalgan nods his head furiously, Yona chuckles “you are really stern”.

Koyuki sits down back and shrugs her shoulder “yeah, maybe because my family’s condition”.

Jae Ha agrees with Yona and winks his eye “but surely you can make a good mother and wife”.

Koyuki glares to him and snorts before sipping her own tea “stop flirting with me if you still want to live, because my overprotective big brother will kill you. Usually he isn’t the type of someone who like to fight or argue with someone, but once he thinks that he **_needs_** to fight or argue, he will not stop till his opponent will drop to their knee or crying to ask his mercy for save their dear life”.

Koyuki snickers and barely laughs hard as she witnessing the other’s reaction, like how Yun has paled or how Kija chills out of nowhere _“yup, big brother Yue is that kind of man, that’s why only patient and tough woman who can match with him like princess Kouren”_.

Jae Ha smirks, instead feels challenged somehow “the type of peace-lover lion, huh?”.

Koyuki hums "well, I'd rather to call him as White Tiger, though".

When Yona wants to offer their help to looking for her brother, Koyuki gently declines “ah, don’t worry, miss. My older brother is rather flashy, so it’s not that difficult to find him in this crowded place but true, it’s still a bit hard to find him with this many people wandering around”.

Yun raises his eyebrow “rather flashy like what?”.

“well, he is muscular, burly tall man with same height as this flirt”, Koyuki lifts her thumb, pointing to Jae Ha.

Jae Ha touches his chest, pretending to be hurt “really now, that’s really mean of you, Koyuki dear”.

“he also has silver hair like this beautiful man”, Koyuki ignores Jae Ha’s antics, pointing to Kija who blushing when Koyuki praises him as beautiful man. She chuckles to Kija’s reaction before pointing to her eyes “but his eyes are deep blue Sapphire, like mine. You can say that he is my male version since our face is resemble with our deceased mother. What I’m worrying about is, he is handsome but he is too gentle to woman and rather spacey, sometimes several irritating women will surround him without he wanted and he can’t just swat them away in case they asked for his help which mostly they didn’t, just their reason to flirt with him I mean, that’s why I worried and worried… I hope there’s no one pulling him into brothel when he gets spacey or another woman who dare to flirt with him or I’ll strangle them”.

Jae Ha leans her body forward to Koyuki “oh? can we meet your brother?”.

Koyuki flinches back, looking at Jae Ha as if she just finds rare beast (which it’s true) “huh? what for?”.

Actually, Jae Ha has a little suspicion. If even Yona can get mistaken her as Hak, how similar her brother that she claims as her male version? Jae Ha suspects Koyuki has related with this Hak that they’re looking for. What’s more, her reaction when Zeno has mentioned about her homeland is Xing Kingdom; foreign Kingdom across Wind Tribe territory of Kouka Kingdom where Hak has disappeared; is rather weird, so suspicious. Just an instinct, maybe they can get information about Hak’s whereabout if they’re following this girl.

Instead of giving direct answer, Jae Ha sweeps his hand to point his companions around him “like you see, we are handsome man so we are a bit challenged to know, how handsome your brother is?”.

Kija waves his hand, slapping Jae Ha’s shoulder lightly “just you, Jae Ha”.

“really now, can you just agree with me this time, Kija? Only meet will bring no harm”.

Koyuki can read Jae Ha’s intention so she declines “no, because my older brother is not for show like you, rare beast”.

“yep, that’s really good words, just ignore this exotic flirt beast”, Yun claps his hands, he thinking Jae Ha has tried to flirt with this girl so he misunderstanding Jae Ha’s intention “um, but you said you came here to buy your brother’s medicine, right? is it alright for you to pay our meal like this?”.

Koyuki waves her hand before smiles, patting Yun’s head “no problem, my brother is generous, so I assume this is really okay because for sure my brother will do the same with me. Besides, I have bought it and the medicines that my brother must take no longer that much rather than before, so we still have some money left. If it’s only for pay your meal, it’s totally no problem, pretty boy~”.

Yun scowls with blushing face “please, don’t treat me as a child just because you’re older than me, you’re only 4 years above me”.

So, it’s decided that Koyuki will go to looking for her brother and Yona’s group will bring Kalgan home, at least till the border.

“that’s very kind of you guys, but it’s better to be careful. Sometimes, you may stick your nose into danger that will endanger your life if you carelessly dive into something too often”, Koyuki smiles, somehow her eyes reflect strange emotions, so mysterious or dangerous before she waves her hand as they’re standing in front of the tavern “okay, we’re separated here. I will go back to doctor’s house. I hope I can find my brother there. See you”.

Yona and her group wave their hands to Koyuki as they walk away from each other. As she looking back over her shoulder, Koyuki tightens her hood over her head before smirk “see you later, princess Yona”.

Yona snaps her head back to where Koyuki has gone, thinking that she’s hearing a right thing “eh?”.

The others stop their step and turn their head back, but only Yun who asks “what’s wrong, Yona?”.

Yona shakes her head and smiles “…no, maybe just my imagination”.

No, Yona. Not only you who hear that, Zeno too. But Zeno still doesn’t sure, she is enemy or ally?


	8. The Earth Is Shaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Encountering unexpected battlefield

**Chishin**

Like she has predicted, her beloved older brother is waiting in front of the clinic where they usually buy Yue’s medicine herbs. His eyebrows twitch, he lifts his head after finding Koyuki approaching him. First thing that he wants to do is scolding her to wander around alone, but as usual, that idea is disappeared as Koyuki collides herself into him, her action to bump into his body is successfully knocking some airs out of his lungs “brother?!”.

“oof!”, Yue pats Koyuki’s head and sighs in relief, he can live it down because the most important is his little sister comes back to him safely “where were you?”.

“sorry, just looking for little thief and I apologize!?”, Koyuki clasps her hands in front of her face “I know we shouldn’t meet them because it isn’t the right time yet, but I accidentally bumped into a horde of Dragons with Red Dragon as its leader, when I caught that little thief”.

Yue furrows his eyebrows “but they don’t know or suspect who you are, right?”.

Koyuki shakes her head “maybe not yet, but the Yellow one, Ouryuu Zeno… maybe he realized who I am, although he only mentioned the fact that I’m from Xing”.

Yue ruffles Koyuki’s hair and convinces her that it’s alright “he is the immortal Dragon after all, so I’m not too surprised if he will realize who we are”.

Koyuki sighs in relief before jumping beside Yue up and down, getting excited “and? What should we do first, then? I heard there will be a battle around the borders between Southern Kai Empire and Earth Tribe territory”.

Yue asks her to stop act like an excited child before grabbing her hand, ushering her to go back to get their horse “we will only observe the situation, like always”.

“um, but princess Yona’s group go to the borders as well”, Koyuki mutters out loud before her face bumps into her brother’s sturdy back as her brother stops instantly “ow?!”.

Yue turns his head back, looking down to Koyuki who rubs her nose incredulously “…what?”.

After Koyuki tells him the full story, Yue is surprised “why did you not tell me sooner?!”.

Koyuki smiles sheepishly “I am just about to tell you and I have told you just now?”.

Yue facepalms, keeping his straight expression “…gather those mans, ask them to wait in the borders and bring our Beast”.

Koyuki smiles broadly at that idea and salutes “yes sir?! Wait, but what for?”.

“because I have a bad feeling, there’s a chance that we will get into the battlefield”.

Koyuki gulps, not that she’s afraid. In fact, even if she enjoys the fight, maybe because their blood, but she isn’t the type of someone who fond of the idea of entering the battlefield in war. If it’s only fight within small scale (like Yona’s group have in Awa), it’s alright, but ‘War’ between different countries? What she doesn’t like of war is the victims of war and she know her brother agrees with her at this part.

Koyuki was only two years old at the war 17 years ago but sounds of terrors and sensations that created by madness and hatred due to war from the victims is not something that she can get rid of easily. That sounds and cries have been haunting her dream, creating the phantom of nightmare.

“don’t make that face, not only you who ever endured that nightmare”, Yue touches her cheek and pats her head lightly “I have no intention to enter the battlefield and fight against forces from Kai Empire or Kouka Kingdom, but we never know what will happen to innocent citizens in the borders like the irrationality that our mother, innocent villagers and other Xing war hostages had been suffering through at war 17 years ago”.

“but… your bad feeling is usually become true, right? if we must enter the battlefield of war and I get the nightmare…”, Koyuki wraps her hands around his torso and leans her head on his chest “will you hold my hand when I’m going to sleep?”.

Yue smiles fondly, so gentle and warm before caressing her head and face “silly little sister… of course I will, why do you think I wouldn’t?”.

Koyuki giggles before teasing him “I think you only want to hold princesses’ hands when they’re getting the nightmare?”.

Yue flicks his finger on her forehead “okay, you can stop tease me about it”.

* * *

**Xing Kingdom**

**Royal Capital Tenkyuu, Kyuu Castle**

Kouren and Tao who enjoy their tea with their father under Five Stars’ supervisions on the garden, sneeze in unison “hatchi?!”.

Serena, their soon-to-be-Aunt-in-law, who visits them like usual rolls her eyes in confusion “get a cold?”.

Tao waves her hand in confusion and rubs her nose “no, we aren’t… but why did we sneezing in unison, I wonder?”.

Kouren rubs under her nose and shrugs “who know, maybe someone just talking about us somewhere?”.

Serena smirks naughtily “let me guess, maybe Koyuki teased Yue again that related with both of you?”.

Tao tilts her head before pouring tea for her and her sister “I wonder if they did?”.

Kouren thanks Tao before lifting her cup “I wonder when Yue and Koyuki will come back here?”.

Serena lifts her cup up to her mouth, blowing the surface of hot tea in her cup before, smirking “if you missed him that much, this Aunt can send letter to him to order him to go home and visit you whenever you want, Lady~”.

Kouren sputters and barely choked, lowering her cup down on the table before slamming the table with blushing face “it’s not what I mean, Aunt?!”.

Middle-aged man with blonde-hair and blue eyes like Kouren who using regal robe, King Bushin clears his throat “how about Azurite’s condition, Serena?”.

At mentioning name of the Ex-Head and Chief of her Clan that practically her older brother, Serena’s face turns into serious one “better, but not change the fact that his body has weakened. He said that after Yue couldn’t take over his place anymore, my husband would. That’s why ever since Yue has back to our clan and become our Clan’s head, as the Chief, my brother has been teaching my husband about how to handle our clan even if Yue has been our Head’s Clan, in case Yue can’t take over the position as the Head of Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan anymore”.

“of course Yue can’t take over the position as your Clan’s Head anymore soon”, King Bushin puts down his cup “because when he’s marrying my daughter, his fiancée, he will be the King of Xing Kingdom”.

Kouren and Tao avert their attention to other things as the situation grows awkward.

Here we go again.

Yes, Kouren and Tao know already since long time ago, that their father, King Bushin who has long-time friendship with Azurite, the Head of Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan at that time, the strongest Clan in Xing Kingdom, have planned to marry one of his daughters, Kouren or Tao. If Yue, that mysterious man who always able to hide his true feeling to others till people wonder about what is on his mind, is the one who must choose one of them, what can they do?

It’s complicated.

At first, if Yue marry with Tao, Tao will become his wife and surely Yue will take over his uncle’s position as the Head Clan. If Yue marry with Kouren, he surely will become the King. But as the King, King Bushin has the right to choose his successor and he only acknowledge Yue as next King. After knowing his ability and quality, King Bushin has decided that no matter who has married with Yue, be it Tao or Kouren, King Bushin wants Yue as the King, no matter whoever marry with him will be Kouren or Tao. Tao has persisted to suggest her father and sister to make Yue as Kouren’s husband, that’s how Kouren become his fiancée.

The King himself hasn’t told his daughters because he wants to tell three of them when three of them, Yue, Kouren and Tao present in front of him. King Bushin believes in his daughters’ quality as the Queen, they can rule this Kingdom together but someone must stand between them both in neutral position to become mediator or peacemaker when Kouren and Tao have different mind or even clash. He knows and he believes Yue is the right person that he can trust. Of course, King Bushin has watched Yue all this time like how he has watched his own daughters and he knows how their feelings to each other. This will become huge and heavy test on their relationship, will they able to make a peace with their feelings and past, walking forward together, the three of them?

* * *

**Borders of Kouka Kingdom and Southern Kai Empire**

Neither Kouka Kingdom troops nor Kai Empire troops know about what happens in this place today.

Yue and Koyuki have brought their own little troop near Kalgan’s village, Koyuki who wait out of Shina’s eyesight (also their earshot, of course).

“hm, looks like the rumor about divine protection upon Four Dragon Warriors is right. Except the Yellow, other Dragon have fallen ill…”, Koyuki lowers her telescope as she resting her back on her Beast, looking behind to her Black Panther who licking its paw “hey, Geom-Eun, you think we will get the chance to fight in the battlefield?”.

Geom-Eun, the Black Panther only growls and shakes its head to her, as if answering her question that the Beast also doesn’t sure.

Behind her, Yue covers his mouth and sneezes “acho!”.

Koyuki looks over Geom-Eun’s body and rolls her eyes “get a cold, brother?”.

Yue rubs under his nose in confusion and shakes his head “no, maybe someone was talking about me?”.

Koyuki can’t help but lifts her hand “all hail Byakko?! For God’s sake, I bet it’s your fiancée who missed you so much~”.

“can you stop teasing me about my fiancée?”, Yue rolls his eyes beside before narrowing his eyes “hm?”.

Koyuki throws her arm around his shoulder and salutes, piggyback riding on his back while narrowing her eyes “what? you see something?”.

“how about you? you don’t hear something from that direction?”, Yue lifts his forefinger up “if I’m not wrong, that village is Kinkan village, the nearest village with this village”.

Koyuki drops her ear down on the ground, ignoring the dirt on her cheek as she sits back upright, narrowing her eyes “…I hear so many horse, maybe troops? Don’t tell me…”.

Without telling her about what happen or what he sees, Yue rushes and mounts into his Beast, the White Tiger “Koyuki, stay here. I’ll go with Bai Hu to Kinkan village”.

“hah?!”, Koyuki’s jaw drops and is about to protest as her brother rides Bai Hu, his White Tiger and leaves with more than half of their subordinates, only leaving a quarter of their subordinates with her.

 Because Yue has convinced her to stay while he only ‘observes’ the situation in the next village and asked her to stay here, Koyuki has no choice but obey his command. As she’s waiting his brother, of course she watches over Yona and her group’s condition. Observe the situation, huh?

When she hears someone cries in pain and something thuds to the ground, she finds a soldier; that from his armor maybe one of Southern Kai Empire’s soldiers; has fallen from his horse with arrow embedding his chest, maybe Yona. Kalgan is out of breath in front of Yona, but Koyuki finds more soldiers are coming to their way.

“shit, just like I guess?! Straggler?!”, Koyuki gives order to her clan members to prepare themselves for the battle in front of them.

She quickly orders half of them to go to the village, to evacuate the villagers in case they will be failed to prevent them to reach the villagers. Half other, the latter will come with her to fight against those stragglers. As Koyuki mounts onto her Black Panther, her clan members that left here, have dispersed themselves to the side, hiding themselves amongst the mountain cliffs above here till Koyuki gives them her signal to show down. This is their usual guerilla tactic to catch off guard, surprise and conquer their enemy.

.

For Yona and her group, everything is happening so fast.

After Kalgan tells her about what happen and who are they that chasing after him, Yona tightens her bow and ready to shoot her arrow but someone’s battle cry has stopped her. Yona lowers her bow when Koyuki who rides Black Panther, landing in front of her. The Black Panther uses its sharp talons and teeth to lunge and pierce its Master’s enemy, the straggler.

“good girl, Geom-Eun”, Koyuki wraps her arms around Geom-Eun, her Black Panther’s neck and rubs the Beast who purring into her. She catches the wonder and shock on Yona and Kalgan’s expression before she casually lifts her hand “yo, we meet again~”.

Out of all questions that she has been in her head, finally Yona tilts her head “…what are you doing here?”.

“listen, we’re in the battlefield and there will be a bloodshed in this place. Let’s save the speak later, so can you just bring Kalgan back to village before I kill more of those stragglers?”, Koyuki pulls out the golden beads with sharp knives that connected with little silver chains to her bracelets that practically her weapons, a pair of talons. She looks behind over her shoulder after putting each of talons on her fingers “go, it’s your job to take Kalgan and warn the other villagers to safety”.

Yona nods her head and pulls Kalgan’s hand, running back to the village

“okay, Geom-Eun, listen to me, for now the most important is…”, Koyuki pats her Black Panther’s head, pointing to the front where Kai Empire’s straggler are coming to their way “help me to knock them down and once we’ve done with these bastards, you may eat them later, okay?”.

Geom-Eun, her Black Panther nods her head and growls, showing its sharp teeth and talons, threatening the enemy, whoever they are who dare to bother its master. His subordinates help her and although they don’t expect to, the Dragons who getting sick also help her to fight.

“what do you think you’re doing?!”, Koyuki protests to them as they getting themselves into the battlefield “aren’t all of you still sick?! The fever…”.

Kija convinces “it’s going down just a while ago”.

“how did you know that, Koyuki dear? don’t tell us you have watched us closely and stalked us?”, Jae Ha throws his knives and kicks a soldier off his horse after landing behind Koyuki “are you worried of us now? That’s very sweet of you~”.

Koyuki rolls her eyes, her expression turns into sour “hell, even with this condition, you’re still flirting with me?”.

Even with her subordinates’ and Dragons help’s, they’re still quite in a pickle as the straggler keep coming their way. In the middle of the battlefield after Zeno using his power that threatening Kai soldiers enough to make them turn tail and retreat, an earthquake occurs.

 _“earthquake!?”_ , before his shock of the event is win over him, Jae Ha realizes Koyuki doubles over behind him after he listens to her scream of terror. As he sees how this pride, arrogant girl with such confident on herself has crouched on the ground, both palms cover her ears, curls into ball and closes her eyes with tears threaten to fall off her eyes, Jae Ha engulfs her on his embrace. Koyuki grabs Jae Ha’s sleeves tightly with trembling body, and from the terror on her eyes, Jae Ha can tell that she’s truly terrified.

Yun who closest to Yona, hugs her and asks her to get down on the ground. Shina also bends his body down on the ground beside Kija with one hand draping over Kija’s uninjured shoulder to protect him. Zeno is the one who keep standing as he witnesses how their enemy, stragglers from Southern Kai Empire’s soldiers have fallen into the crack on the earth due to the earthquake. As if the earth has eaten them as stragglers from Southern Kai Empire’s soldiers have been buried under the ground, the crack on the ground slowly shrink till no gap can be seen on the ground at the second wave of earthquake. The wide crack on the ground that has eaten the stragglers is no longer able to be seen, like no one can explain about what just happen.

One of Koyuki’s subordinates approaches Jae Ha who still hugs Koyuki who keep clinging into Jae Ha’s body “Young Lady!? Does she okay?”.

Yona and the others also checking on Koyuki along with Koyuki’s subordinates. Seems like even if she doesn’t get injured nor she cries anymore, she’s still in some daze state due to her trauma. One of Koyuki’s subordinates explains that in the past on their homeland, the earthquake has been occurred as well like just now and looks like it has been a trauma for Koyuki.

Jae Ha pats Koyuki’s head, stroking her back soothingly “Koyuki dear, are you injured? calm down, nothing to be afraid of anymore, the earthquake has stopped”.

Once Koyuki is out of her daze state, Koyuki breaks the hug and pushes Jae Ha hardly, toppling him to the ground with blushing face “wah, I’m alright already?! Thank you?!”.

Jae Ha lifts his hand up and sits back, rubbing the back of his head with broad grin plastering his face “oh, you’re very welcome, dear~”.

It’s unusual, so unlike her to get terrified and being soothed by other person than her family or her brother who know about her trauma, how did Jae Ha manage to calm her down, she wonders? But she is not about to let him relishing the advantage of hug her and tease her, so Koyuki quickly stands up and mounts into her Beast, giving order to her subordinates to go back “Geom-Eun, let’s go?!”.

Yona screams before Koyuki “wait, who are you and why did you help us!?”.

Koyuki stops for a while, turning her head to behind. She bellows before kicking her Black Panther’s side and waves her hand as she leaving this place “we are from Wild Beast Tribe, Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan?! And about why we helped you, it’s as our thanks because our Clan have owed to your Yellow Dragon, Zeno?!”.

After Koyuki leaves with her subordinates, Zeno approaches them after taking back his medallion from the ground “oh, miss, lad, brothers, are you all alright?”.

Before Zeno gets his answer, Yona, Yun, Kija and Shina have hugged him, toppling him backward with his rump on the ground, leaving him baffle because his injuries has healed while they’re injured. Looking at them crying heartily in relief while hugging him, Zeno only can smile and soothe them that he’s okay, they’re all okay and they’re safe already, before commenting on how adorable they are.

.

Meanwhile, Koyuki and her subordinates have arrived near Kinkan village where Yue’s subordinates have buried several villagers that they can’t save, also helping the villagers to repair the buildings. When Koyuki doesn’t find her brother and asks one of Yue’s subordinates, they tell her that they have pushed Yue to rest because his head hurts again.

Koyuki flips the largest tent on their campsite and finds her brother leans his back to his Beast, lying with his back on the White Tiger who purring and rubbing its cheek to Yue’s head. She sighs in relief because she finds her brother doesn’t get injured at all, but not change her intention as she approaches Yue to kick his leg “only observe your ass?! you scared me, asshole?!”.

“glad to see you aren’t injured and whole…”, Yue sighs and lifts his hand, rubbing his temple “okay, I apologize and you can get angry or scold me later, I will listen to whatever your protest but for now, give me my medicine… my head is pounding terribly…”.

The first thing that she wants to do at first is scolding her brother, but looking at how pale his face, finally Koyuki sighs in defeat before giving the medicine to him “geez, what if Aunt Serena or Uncle Azurite know this? if your headache is getting worsen—”.

“—then the medicine that I should have taken will be increasing again, so keep this as secret to them”, Yue sighs in relief and leans his head back on his White Tiger’s torso, lying back with his back on his Beast and closing his eyes, relishing the warmth of his Beast who falls asleep along with its master “I and Bai Hu will sleep for a while. Wake me up in case something happens”.

“yeah, sure”, not long after that, Yue and the White Tiger, Bai Hu really fall asleep. Geom-Eun, her Black Panther licking its master’s face, make Koyuki smiles as she rubbing its neck and leans her forehead into its “don’t worry, Geom-Eun, I’m alright already… I’m only worrying about my brother, it’s all…”.

As Koyuki wraps her arms around Geom-Eun’s neck, letting the Beast purring its cheek into her face, she wonders if her calmness even after her trauma as the earthquake has occurred, she has gotten thanks to Jae Ha? Now it comes to her mind, she totally feels embarrassed. She doesn’t mind if it’s her family who already know about her trauma but Jae Ha is outsider, the stranger for her. How in the earth she can get terrified in front of him and being soothed by him, of all people?

Koyuki covers her blushing face using her hands _“and he saw me crying?! How can I face him next time in case we meet again?!”_.

Geom-Eun tilts its head, rubbing its cheek to Koyuki again “graw?”.

Koyuki sighs heavily before patting the Beast’s head “I said it’s alright, Geom-Eun… I only lost in thought just now”.

“Koyuki”.

“huh?”, Koyuki startles and turns her head to Yue, approaching him “what is it? You need something?”.

Without warning, Yue pulls her into his embrace, lying together “sorry to make you worry and scared”.

Koyuki smiles and leans her head on Yue’s shoulder, hugging him back “it’s alright, the most important is you’re not injured, brother”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I guess in case you don’t know who Azurite is, he is the ‘King Azurite’ from one of Kusanagi Mizuho Sensei’s manga with title “Kuro-Ori-Hime-To-Kawaki-No-Ou (The Yearning King and The Black Cage Princess)”.


	9. Descendants of Earth Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Encountering new battlefield, I guess

**Sensui**

**Lily’s Residence**

Yun rolls his eyes with both hand on his hips “…care to remind me again, why are we here?”.

Jae Ha lifts his thumb to Zeno “because when we ask this old man about Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan, Wild Beast Tribe and his relation with them till they owed him, this old man of ours claimed that he didn’t remember”.

Zeno pouts “enough about my age already. If Zeno doesn’t remember, it means the memories have passed far too long time ago~”.

Kija clenches his fist in frustration “and when we tried to looking for the documents about their clan in my village, even with Shina’s eyes help, we didn’t find anything”.

“since we should find about ‘Xi Fang Bai Hu’ Clan, we can start from the largest or the most complete library in Kouka. Actually, I want to suggest Kuuto but since we can’t go there, I suggest to visit Lily so we can ask her about other library that fit to looking for about ‘Xi Fang Bai Hu’ Clan”, Yona smiles broadly before slumping “okay, it’s only another reason… the main reason is because I worried about Lily”.

The days before, after leaving Southern Kai Empire and resting for a while in Kija’s village (also for search about ‘Xi Fang Bai Hu’, Wild Beast Clan), there is an arrow coming in the morning near their campfire and there is a letter tied in that arrow. When Yona and the others read that letter, written in the letter about Lily who has been exiled after their last meeting in Sensui, with the explanation about the reason of why Lily is punished like that by her own father, General An Joon Gi. That’s why Yona comes here with her group.

Yona wraps her hands around Lily’s shoulder, pulling her to her embrace “Lily?! I’m glad you look okay?!”.

Lily is more than surprised when she finds Yona and her group in her residence. When Daughter of Water Tribe General glares to Ayura and Tetora, both Ayura and Tetora simply shake their head in confusion, the truth is they are also as surprised as their master but this is the chance for them. Of course, at first Lily is against the idea of asking Yona’s group help, but Tetora and Ayura have pushed her, what’s more Yona is being so openly to give her help like always till Lily cries, so Lily has no choice. When Lily asks about Yona and her group’s business, Yona claims that her business can be finished later because Lily’s matter with Water Tribe people is more urgent. Later at the night, while Yun and Four Dragon Warriors sleep on their own room that served by Lily, Yona sleeps with Lily in her room after borrowing her pajama. They have talked several things, included about Yona’s past and feeling with Soo Won and Hak. From their little conversation, Lily learns several things, how Yona has felt about Hak like Hak is her own family, sort of older brother, the bully one. Lily also learns that Yona still in love with Soo Won.

Lily drapes her arm around Yona’s shoulder “Yona, I’m sorry that I’m saying this… but… have you ever thought about the chance that Hak has…”.

“I don’t want to think that chance?! I don’t want to think about that… at all…”, Yona’s shoulders tenses, and her intertwining fingers whitens as Yona clenching her knuckles hardly “I know, there’s a chance that he has… many times in fact, I have asked myself, why has he disappeared for this long like the Earth has devoured him? Does he survive from that fall or not? If he survived, where has he been? why would he never come back to me till now? but I will not forgive him if he’s dead that easily, ever…”.

Lily wraps her arms around Yona’s neck, pulling her to her embrace “…I’m sorry, I won’t ask or say that again. Let’s rest”.

Yona nods her head and buries her face onto Lily’s chest to hide her crying face. That night, Yona and Lily sleep while cuddling to each other.

.

* * *

 

.

**Back Alley of Kuuto, Ogi’s Place**

After his discussion with Joon Gi this afternoon, this night with Joo Doh stands beside him, Soo Won is discussing the matter of missing peoples around the border of Water Tribe territory and Sei Kingdom. Ogi informs that surely this movement isn’t from Xing Kingdom, because there’s also missing people from Xing Kingdom and Royal Family of Xing Kingdom has asked strongest Clan in their country to handle this matter.

Ogi pours his liquor “they are known as Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan, they are former Hei Shehui”.

Joo Doh raises his eyebrow “Hei Shehui?”.

“well, sort of underground mafia. Drugs, prostitution, robbery, spying and assassination, that’s all legal for them. But when previous Head of Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan, Lord Azurite that in the same generation with Lord Yu Hon took over the place as the Head of Clan, Lord Azurite has changed everything”.

After Azurite lost his older sister due to kidnapping, Azurite had made the drugs, prostitution and robbery become illegal even if their clan still do the spying and assassination because their cooperation with Xing Kingdom’s political and government. Azurite has been a close friend with King Bushin since before King Bushin still hasn’t ascended the throne yet.

Soo Won blinks “wait, kidnapping?”.

Ogi nods his head and explains furthermore.

From Lady Miyuki, the Head Clan’s daughter from two previous generation with her husband, they have three children. First, Smyrna. Second, Azurite. Third, Serena.

“the marriage plan between King Bushin and Lady Smyrna was because of King Bushin who was interested with Lady Smyrna’s bravery and beauty had proposed her. What’s more King Bushin and Lord Azuirte are really close friend. Actually, Lady Smyrna was supposed to marry with King Bushin as his Queen but she was kidnapped before the marriage happened. 17 years ago, the truth had revealed when Lady Smyrna’s corpse was found in the border as one of victims of war. It was suspected that Lady Smyrna was running away to married with someone and she had children with whoever this man, because Lady Serena, youngest of them has found and brought Lady Smyrna’s children back to her Clan. That children are Lord Yue with his little sister, Lady Koyuki”.

Joo Doh grows impatient “and what this Lord Yue and Lady Koyuki have to do with our business?”.

“with Lady Koyuki as the greatest spy and their Clan’s representative, Lord Yue has been the Head of Xi Fang Bai Bai Hu Clan ever since seven years ago, the same year with when Lord Yue has been engaged with princess Kouren, the first and crowned princess of Xing Kingdom. Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan also known as Wild Beast Tamer Clan and they worship Byakko as their God, they have unusual troops where they can interact and use Wild Beast as their troop, not to mention that they have strong body and learned martial arts ever since they can remember anything which make them just like ‘living weapon’. Luckily their Clan is sort of similar with Wind Tribe Clan in our Kingdom, they are the trump card that fulfilled with strong peoples but rather lax, they aren’t ambitious people. Who know what will happen if they’re ambitious like Fire Tribe? Maybe Xing Kingdom’s throne have been taken down by Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan since long time ago”.

Soo Won caresses his jaw “…what do you know about this Lord Yue, their leader? Other than that you’ve explained”.

“unfortunately, he is rather mysterious person, many things hidden about him. He rarely shows himself in front of many people. Mostly his little sister, Lady Koyuki or his Aunt, Lady Serena who appear in front of the public as their Clan’s representative. Rumor has it that he has gotten moniker ‘White Tiger’ because he has silver hair with piercing blue eyes as Tiger. Lady Koyuki, his little sister is known as ‘Black Panther’ because she has raven hair that black as the night sky and Sapphire blue eyes that dark as the deep blue sea”.

Ogi takes a sip before pointing his forefinger in front of Soo Won’s nose “better to not underestimate them in case you meet with them in battlefield. They’re rather flashy because their troops aren’t only using horse but mostly Wild Beast like Tiger, Wolf, etc. That’s why I said they have unusual troops. Also, they usually move with guerilla way like sneaking in the night or using disguise. Such a dangerous bunch”.

“alright, I understand, mister Ogi. Thank you for the warning”, Soo Won rises from his seat and like usual, he leaves some gold within pouch as the payment for Ogi. He has planned to go with Joon Gi to the border of Water Tribe territory and Sei Kingdom tomorrow. After leaving Ogi’s place, Soo Won furrows his brows _“wait, Koyuki, Serena and Yue… that name are familiar in my ears… or does it only coincidence?”_.

.

* * *

 

.

**Borders of Sei Kingdom and Water Tribe Territory of Kouka Kingdom**

**Hotsuma and Kushibi Forts**

Realizing that his little sister is shuddering, Yue asks her and prepares to give his cloak to her “get a cold? Do you need more cloak?”.

“no, needn’t, but I think something dangerous is coming this way”, Koyuki caresses her nape where she has chilled from the days before, ever since she leaving Yona’s group after she shot that arrow with letter in its, more specifically “and? How is it? Do you find our missing citizens?”.

“I found one of Tao’s lady-in-wait within one of these forts…”, Yue lifts his forefinger, pointing to one of two forts in front of them. He slides the black cloth up to cover his lower face “prepare our troops. I will fight as well, but in case we need to show and reveal who we are, at that time…”.

Koyuki nods her head in agreeance “I understand, brother. I will do it as usual, as our Clan’s representative”.

In the end, Yue and Koyuki divide their subordinates into two group before disperse themselves where Yue with his subordinates will go to Kushibi fort and Koyuki with her subordinates will go to Hotsuma fort. At first, it’s because of Geom-Eun looks restless even if Koyuki has fed her (yes, the Black Panther is female). Koyuki wonders about what make her Beast on the edge before Geom-Eun bites the edge of her cloak and pulls her, as if asking her to come with her. When Koyuki asks her subordinates to keep watch while she follows Geom-Eun to somewhere near the border of woods near the fort, Koyuki realizes there are several people coming to the fort again. Two carriages with Sei soldiers rides the horse around the carriages, maybe that carriages are carrying new slaves to the fort. Koyuki rolls her eyes, thinking the strategy. Okay, her enemy this time only Sei soldiers, she alone is enough to knock them all. Correct, not alone, Geom-Eun as her partner will help her as well.

Koyuki smirks as she exchanges glances with the Black Panther, looks like her Beast understands what is going through within its master’s head. Koyuki pointing the carriages with her chin as she put her claws on her fingers “Geom-Eun, your turn”.

Black Panther growls before obeys its master, running to the front of carriages before roaring in the silence of the night. Sei soldiers turn into frantic as they witness the Black Panther blocking their way, approaching them. At first, Sei soldiers want to retreat and look for another way, actually Koyuki is supposed to appear here and now, but when Sei soldiers turn behind, they witness Snow Leopard growls to them.

Koyuki rolls her eyes “wait, that Snow Leopard… don’t tell me…”.

Woman’s voice can be heard as she appears behind Koyuki “don’t tell me what?”.

Like she has thought. In her clan, only members of her family who can control and handle Wild Beast with ‘big cat’ familial like Tiger, Lion, Leopard, Panther, Cheetah etc. (you can say it like control and handle the pet, though). Azurite has a Lion, Koyuki has a Black Panther, Yue has a White Tiger (that practically once belonged to Smyrna, their mother). This Snow Leopard only belong to one person in her family.

Koyuki squeaks as she spins around her body to look at someone who standing behind her “Aunt Serena?! What are you doing here?”.

“I believe it’s my line. We’ve heard about what happened in Southern Kai Empire. You and your brother have made me and Azurite worried sick, that’s why your uncle asked me to pick both of you. What did you and your brother think you two are doing, huh? both of you sure make such a scene here and there. Do you forget our rule to not being flashy and move underground as our way of guerilla war?”, Serena pinches and pulls Koyuki’s cheeks before looking around “so? where is your brother?”.

Rubbing her cheeks, Koyuki explains about what they have in these forts. They have planned to move this night with one purpose: to take Xing citizens back before they conquer and destroy the forts.

Now it clicks to Koyuki, they have forgotten about Sei soldiers and the carriages. When they turn around, for their relief, they find all of Sei soldiers have been taken down by their Black Panther and Snow Leopard who still eat those Sei soldiers right now. Koyuki and Serena high-five before freed Kouka citizens within the carriages that will be brought into forts as slaves. Koyuki just understands the reason of her chill when she meets again with these Happy Hungry Bunch without Yona.

“Koyuki Dear?”, Jae Ha grins broadly before take one of Koyuki’s hand and kisses her the back of palm “oh my, this must be fate~”.

A vein pops in Koyuki’s head as she kicking Jae Ha’s gut and stomping on his torso “argh?! Why I should meet you again and why do you must flirt with me every time we meet, you masochist perverted Droopy Eyes?!”.

Kija gives applause to Koyuki for giving a lesson to Jae Ha “right, he is pervert with droopy eyes, but how did you know that he is also masochist, Lady?”.

Koyuki clenches Jae Ha’s collar as Green Dragon looks relishing to be beaten by Koyuki “because he looks enjoying it every time I attempt to hit or smack him, look”.

Jae Ha grins “in fact, I’m quite enjoying it”.

Out of nowhere, Serena appears behind Koyuki again “oh, my… why did you not tell me that you have these handsome acquaintances? Which one your boyfriend, huh?”.

Koyuki releases Jae Ha instantly before pointing a bunch of exotic beast near her “Aunt?! I just met them by accident and not one of them is my boyfriend?!”.

Yun and Kija yells in unison, surprised “Aunt?!”.

Jae Ha whistles “wow, your Aunt sure a beauty and she’s so young”.

Koyuki lifts her hand, pointing Serena “yeah, she looks so young but actually she is 39 years old this year”.

“Ko-yu-ki~ even if you’re my niece, I always think of you as my own daughter since I’m the one who take care of you and your brother after your mother passed away when you’re still infant. But it’s not good to spill out about someone’s age, you know?”, Serena locks Koyuki’s head before staring into the Green haired man “does the green haired is your boyfriend?”.

Koyuki’s scowl deepens “I said no one of them is my boyfriend and not anyone particular is my boyfriend as well since I’m single and I enjoy my free time!?”.

“Koyuki, you’re already 19 years old, of course this Aunt worried about when you can get married if you are still being so rude to man around you like this? I mean, look at your brother, he and his fiancée always argue at first but because he can treat his fiancée really good as a gentleman, finally his fiancée fallen into him like he does to her. Not my fault if I’m worried that no one will take my niece as his wife due to her rudeness”, Serena rambles around while touching Koyuki’s shoulders, shaking her head before pointing to Yun and Four Dragons “besides, handsome youths are the treasure of nations. You must take utmost care of them. Except when they try to harass you or disrespect you, don’t treat them that rude”.

“can we not talk about it here and now? About I will be married or not, also whoever will be my husband soon, I will pray for the best and let’s leave it to all hail Byakko”, Koyuki lifts her hands up into praying position before scowling to her Aunt “and I don’t agree with your rule at all, Aunt. If they are unfaithful or playboy, we shouldn’t treat them well, right?”.

Jae Ha grins and whispers near Koyuki “your Aunt is cool and she has great rule. I love your Aunt”.

Koyuki rolls her eyes and glares to Jae Ha with disgusting grimace “be careful, if you don’t want to be ended as Lion’s or Snow Leopard’s meals, better not flirt with her. Oh, by the way where is that red-haired girl of your group? And what are you doing here?”.

After Yun and Four Dragon Warriors tell her that Yona and Lily are kidnapped and being brought to one of these forts, they ask about Serena’s and Koyuki’s business here. It’s no use for them to hide what their business here, so Koyuki tells them about her own business here. Ayura, Lily’s bodyguard also asks for Koyuki’s and Serena’s help after Yun and Dragon Warriors ask for her help. They believe they can trust and ask Koyuki for her help after what happened in the border of Southern Kai Empire and Earth Tribe territory and somehow, they feel they have some connection with Koyuki who have the same heart with Yona who love her people. They think that way after they know Koyuki’s reason to destroy these forts.

“I do this not only to save my citizen, but also because the most important is, I think human shouldn’t take away other person’s human”, that’s what she says which make them have some growing admiration in their heart for her.

Serena, sort of advisor in their Clan make new plan where they will conquer and destroy these forts at the daybreak.

Koyuki frowns in confusion “why should wait at the daybreak? Isn’t it easier for our clan members to move at night like this?”.

“Koyuki, you think I came here only because of what I told you before?”, Serena lifts her forefinger up to where full moon hanging at the sky of the night “do you forget this night is full moon? Wiser choice to move at the daybreak”.

Koyuki puts her fist above her palm “oh, right”.

This time Yun raises his eyebrow in confusion “what’s the matter with the moon?”.

Serena and Koyuki exchange glances before Serena waves her hand “we will explain it later”.

Before Yun and Four Dragon sneak into the forts, Koyuki asks them if they have something that belong to Yona or Lily before Yun gives one of Yona’s kimono. After asking Geom-Eun to sniff at Yona’s kimono, strangely they find Geom-Eun does not aim to one of these forts but to the woods.

“okay, now this is the plan”, Koyuki lifts her forefinger, her other hand grabbing Yona’s bow “one of you, come with me. I will ask Geom-Eun to look for Yona and Lily from their scent. From what I guess, looks like she isn’t the type of someone who will stay still in somewhere that she knows she will die or be killed. She also isn’t someone who will leave her friend, so surely she will run away with this Lady Lily”.

“agreed, I and Zeno will come with Koyuki”, Jae Ha volunteers and nods his head to Yun and his brothers “Yun, you stay here with Shina, Kija and Ayura. In case Koyuki dear and Lady Serena’s subordinates need your help, just help them till we can get Yona dear and Lily dear back”.

Following the plan, Serena will go to tell Koyuki’s subordinates about the change of plans “I will tell your brother so we will start at the daybreak, once the dawn has set”.

Kija worries about a thing, though “um, does your Aunt can fight?”.

Serena smiles with dangerous aura after that “every woman from Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan must able to fight using weapon like how we learn to seduce and kill man, boys”.

Okay, it makes them shudder all of sudden, before Serena mounts to her Snow Leopard “Beom-Nun, let’s go”.

One more time, they cooperate to conquer and destroy these forts at the daybreak, without they know that there will be third party, not from Sei Kingdom or their group’s alliance with Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan but from Kouka that led by Soo Won who bringing Four of Five Generals with their little troops from each tribe with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My King, you have met them (except with Yue) in Chishin (look at chapter 4 this story). Okay, just wait because next chapter is second reunion of our King with our Red-haired Princess. About Miyuki and Smyrna, you can find their picture also in Kusanagi Mizuho Sensei's manga.  
> 'Miyuki' here is 'Miyuki Asaka' in 'Game Rush' and 'Smyrna' here is 'Smyrna' NG Life. Both manga belongs to Kusanagi Mizuho sensei, I only use their name


	10. I’m Here And You’re There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I’m here, you’re there  
> It makes a distance

**Border Town, Tousui**

Tetora wonders if Ayura, Yun and Four Dragon Warriors have rescued Lily or not yet. Half-heartened by Soo Won’s and An Joon Gi’s calm and lax movement, Tetora thinks they have given up on saving Lily as she eyeing Joo Doh who scowls.

Joo Doh opens his eyes with his usual scowl “too slow”.

Pretty surprisingly, Geun Tae comes bringing several of his people before Mundok arrives with Tae Woo and Han Dae. They are coming to bring help to save Lily. Soo Won holds the meeting before they go to the forts tonight and it is decided that they will start their movement to get rid of the forts tomorrow morning. Even if the conversation is rather leading into misunderstanding.

“we didn’t come here just for General Joon Gi”, Geun Tae smirks “because Lily… no, Miss Lily is someone who will become your future Queen”.

Soo Won freezes, his mind going blank before he trails off “…what?”.

Same with many times Joon Gi persuades him to marry with Lily, this time Geun Tae has misunderstood like Joon Gi, Mundok and the others do (except for Joo Doh who already knows that Soo Won loves Yona, like the old bachelor has mentioned before, ahem).

Looks like Sky Tribe General understands his master’s annoyance, so he clears his throat and tries to make a distraction “whoever woman that His Majesty is taken interest with, she will be our Queen but the most important thing now, the faster we move the better, so I think we should go now”.

The others agree with Joo Doh this time and when they want to go, Tae Woo catches a glimpse of upcoming arrow.

“watch out?!”, Tae Woo warns them to get down before Han Dae catches the upcoming arrow “phew, that was really dangerous…”.

Mundok inspects the arrow after Han Dae hands it to him “what is this? a letter?”.

Mundok opens that letter and finds the complete map of the area around Hotsuma and Kushibi forts along with a message that written in the letter like this :

**_We also find our citizens amongst the slaves that were kidnapped and taken away into Sei forts. We will move with our usual quiet movement tonight and we will not interrupt your movement in case you want to move aggressively and make large commotion tomorrow. Better you let us finish our business without protest our way. As long as your party don’t disturb us, we will not bite you back tomorrow because we will go home after taking all of our citizens back and destroying these forts, started with Hotsuma fort. Looks like the princesses from Kouka were in Kushibi fort but they were running away because they were about to be killed by Sei soldiers. Black Panther was looking for them with Dragons. If you’re asking who we are, it’s main rule of our Clan to not reveal our true identity, King Soo Won._ **

**_Regards, White Tiger._ **

Geun Tae rolls his eyes in confusion because wondering whoever send this message is their enemy or ally? “in another word, whoever sent this letter with this map and information, emphasizing that they only want to finish whatever their business which they have the same enemy with us and they asking us to finish our business without disturb or protest anything they will do, they will not attack us as long as we convey their condition, without we know who they are nor know they are our enemy or ally? What the hell?!”.

Looking to Tae Woo who looks so upset, caressing his chin with his other hand holding that letter, Han Dae asks “what’s wrong, young lord?”.

“don’t call me that, Han Dae?!”, Tae Woo yells back before murmuring “no, but I think this handwriting does familiar with someone’s… don’t you think, Elder? Han Dae?”.

When Han Dae and Tae Woo turn their head to stare at Mundok, Mundok turns his head to the side “…”.

Soo Won snatches the letter from Mundok’s hand and frowns _“it can’t be… Hak’s handwriting? How can… or it’s just similar?”_.

Joo Doh bring his out of his daydream “your majesty, speaking of this ‘White Tiger’ and ‘Black Panther’, you think could it be they…”.

Soo Won nods “just several days ago we heard about them, and to think we will go into the same battlefield with them…”.

Geun Tae demands “who are they, actually? do they believable?”.

Joo Doh explains about who ‘they’ are might be, ‘Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan’ from the information that they have gotten from Ogi.

Same as Soo Won and his comrades, Joon Gi doesn’t think that underground mafia Clan believable but he wonders about one thing “but that phrase is rather strange, ‘the princesses from Kouka’, this phrase referring to whom and why the subject is not only one?”.

 _“the princesses from Kouka… Lily and Yona, princess of Water Tribe and princess of Kouka… wait, don’t tell me that not only Lily but Yona…”_ , Soo Won’s blood runs cold before he asks his comrades to move fast, trying to calm himself and hide his nervousness, he can’t help them if he is being panicked.

.

* * *

 

.

**Borders of Sei Kingdom and Kouka Kingdom**

**Hotsuma Fort**

“I refuse”, Yue sternly says when Serena asks him to leave this matter to her, Koyuki and their subordinates “fine then, we can believe Koyuki to find that red-haired princess of Kouka and that raven-haired girl of Water Tribe but why I must retreat and hide myself like a coward, just because those bunch from Kouka will come here?”.

Serena frowns in disapproval “you’re supposed to know what will happen and how they will react if they meet you and see your face?”.

Clearly he knows and realizes it, but he doesn’t care “so be it”.

Serena raises her pitch of voice “Yue?! you know this time is still not the right time and this place is not the right place for you to show yourself?!”.

“actually, looks like I lacked some of my training, so I need to do some exercise. I guess better we move this night to get rid those Sei bastards before the dawn. We can leave the evacuation to them in the morning, that case when they come here to evacuate, we already leave this fort”, Yue stretches himself and cracks his neck before grinning “we will keep to our plan, I will show myself in front of Kushibi tomorrow and destroy these damn forts, but I will cover my face with cloth and hood so they will not see my face. In that case, you will not protest again, right?”.

Koyuki facepalms in defeat “oh, God, you’re really stubborn… fine, do what you want, I also will help you this time”.

Yue lopsided smirks before calling his subordinates to come “oi, it’s the time to get wild, guys. Bring your beast here, time to give their meals”.

Like the usual, their subordinates are crossing one arm in front of their chest with the other arm raises up above their head and scream their battle cry “All Hail Byakko?!”.

.

Next morning, Soo Won and all of his subordinates are ready to conquer Hotsuma fort, but then they hear something explode from within which breach the wall of Hotsuma fort. From the huge hole on the wall of Hotsuma fort, Geun Tae and Mundok come into the fort along with Tae Woo, Han Dae and several people of Earth Tribe. They disperse themselves after entering the fort, because strangely no one can be seen in this fort, whether the slaves or soldiers. Mundok can sense the presence of someone outside there, near the barracks so he goes to that place with Tae Woo and Han Dae to inspect the area. Geun Tae who also senses the presence of someone from behind other barracks that across where Mundok has off just now, then come into that barracks with his subordinates but what they find rather make their stomach curl in disgust. Several of his subordinates cover their mouth because feel nausea of bloods strong scent so sudden.

Geun Tae stares in disbelief to what he has witnessed “…what is this?”.

In front of them, all of Sei soldiers have been turned into Beast meals. Only one person who watches the wolves, crows, eagles and vultures eat Sei soldier’s corpses, she crouching herself beside her Snow Leopard who vigorously devours a Sei soldier as its meal. Serena turns her head and smiles to them, sending chill to Geun Tae and his man while they witness such beautiful woman with bloods smear her face and white clothes.

“why, hello? Are you from Kouka? You seem like someone who love to fight… Sorry, if we disturb your pleasure to fight”, Serena smiles sweetly before swinging her hand to the side “but like you see, our pets are starving, so we let them come here to eat their meals after we put them into eternal sleep. Ah, don’t worry about the slaves that were kidnapped, my nephew and his subordinates have been worked on evacuate them to other place that safe and far from our pets”.

Geun Tae grimaces in disgust as well “yeah, you sure have some sort of ‘pets’, Miss…”.

“if you want to take them back, just go to that barracks, we ask them to stay there till you guys come”, she lifts her forefinger to the barracks where Mundok has off “that place is where Sei soldiers keep their necessities such as clothes, water or food. I suggest you to take them and get out of this fort quickly, because right after you have evacuated them all, we will explode this fort”.

“I see”, Geun Tae turns his head and is about to order his subordinates to go to another barracks and inform the King but when the realization hits him, he snaps his head back to Serena who smiles innocently “eh? WAIT, WHAT?! Oi, oi, you don’t think your group’s movement is really brutal?!”.

“brutal?”, Serena chuckles darkly before approaching Geun Tae, tilting her head with dangerous smile on her face “we only give the corpses to our Beast as their meals, not all of Sei soldiers that we killed, we are not that brutal. Speaking of brutal, which one that more brutal, I wonder? We, from Xi Fang Bai Hu who Clan who still have the heart as humans, that way we only give the corpses to our Beast and we still have mercy to them as they begged to us to let them live… or them, Sei soldiers who mercilessly tortured and whipped slaves, mostly from your country, and gotten rid of those slaves that useless and can’t be used anymore?”.

Listening to Serena’s question, Geun Tae feels the same anger to her and he gulps, but before he is able to say something, Serena lifts her finger up to the heap of protruding earth that she considers as graves “we found they are buried there, amongst the slaves, there’s also woman, children, even pregnant woman… you can’t blame us to get angered by that which invite our Wild side out of control and that’s why, I don’t think stopping my nephew to get rid of those bastards is necessary”.

Meanwhile, Mundok finds the slaves within the barracks and after he asks them to go with Han Dae and Tae Woo to outside this fort. One of slave that is taken from Xing, asking Mundok to not hurt someone who set the gunpowder behind these barracks because that person has helped them with asking them to hide here while he and his subordinates fought against Sei soldiers since last night. After Tae Woo tells Mundok that he and Han Dae find several Sei soldiers that tied in rope after they begging for their enemy’s mercy to let them live, Mundok tells Tae Woo and Han Dae to bring the slaves to outside and asks Geun Tae or Joo Doh’s subordinates to help them to take those Sei soldiers.

Tae Woo asks, pulling the rope that tied Sei soldiers to get up “what about you, Elder?”.

“I will check to behind these barracks, I sense a gunpowder scent just now”, Mundok waves off before he jumps to outside through the window. Mundok finds someone who arrange the ropes that are connected with the gunpowder, looks like he arranges the end of the rope as main fuse of gunpowder to explode this fort.

“don’t move. I am Son Mundok from Wind Tribe”, Mundok lifts his spear down beside that hooded man’s neck “turn around slowly and reveal your identity, who are you?”.

Yue stands and turns around before pulling his hood and cloth that cover his face off, revealing his face in front of Mundok. Mundok’s eyes widen as he drops his spear to the ground before pulling him into his tight embrace, knocking some breathe out of Yue’s lungs before Yue hugs him back.

.

Outside the fort, not long after Geun Tae tells what has happened to him in Hotsuma fort just now, Tae Woo and Han Dae have made sure that all of slaves have been evacuated. Sei soldiers that still alive and being tied are interrogated by Generals about who exactly that have been attacking them.

Sei soldiers tell them with shaking body and tremble voice, frightening of whatever has occurred to them and one of Sei soldiers tells them the full story “that man… he has silver hair and piercing blue eyes… like the moon, he appeared out of nowhere from the darkness… and when we realized his presence, it was too late… while rode on his White Tiger, he had brought many people with many Wild Beasts that attacked us… wolves, vultures, crows, bats, snakes, bears…”.

In the middle of that unbelievable story, Mundok comes right away to Soo Won with a letter in his hand “King Soo Won, I’ve gotten this in the barracks, tied in arrow like previous letter”.

That’s a lie, though. Mundok has gotten that from Yue himself.

Soo Won takes the letter and reads it. This time the letter is sounding like this :

**_Go to Kushibi fort. Kushibi is planning to held the public execution of the slaves. Dragon princess is safe but Princess of Water Tribe was taken and will be executed in execution grounds of Kushibi fort._ **

**_Regards, White Tiger_ **

Looks like his previous assumption is right. Soo Won assumes this ‘Dragon Princess’ is Yona, that’s mean Yona is safe but it means Lily is still in the great danger. Soo Won orders all of his Generals and their troops to go to the execution grounds of Kushibi fort. After they turn around with their back facing Hotsuma fort, they are surprised by explosion from Hotsuma fort. As they look back over their shoulder, they see Hotsuma fort is crumbling into dust, blending with the Earth like Geun Tae has said.

.

Koyuki rides on her Beast on the ground while Jae Ha carries Zeno on his back, looking for Yona from the sky. The dawn has set on the horizon, yet they haven’t found Yona and Lily.

“Ryokuryuu, it’s fine!? Just let go!?”.

“huh?”, Koyuki stops as she has heard Zeno’s voice and looks above. Her jaw drops as she witnessing Zeno jumps from Jae Ha and falls straight to the ground “WHAT?!”.

She kicks the Beast’s side before finally, she arrives to where Zeno has fallen, in front of Yona who being held by three Sei soldiers. Jae Ha kicks two of them as he landing and Koyuki orders her Black Panther to lunge into the last who holding Yona. After she mounts off her Beast who eats that Sei soldier, Koyuki goes to Zeno’s side, smacking his head “the nerve you have?! How can you just jump like that from the sky?!”.

Zeno rubs his head before grinning “Zeno will instantly heal for sure, and the most important is Zeno found Little Miss!?”.

“I thought I have seen a meteor fell to the ground from the sky in the daylight”, Koyuki rolls her eyes before she sits beside Jae Ha who hug Yona to comfort her, she’s going to check on Yona’s condition “in the name of Byakko, you look like hell”.

Yona sniffs and rubs her eyes “…Hak?”.

“wake up, princess. It’s me, Koyuki. Are you having delusion due to dehydration?”, Koyuki waves her hand in front of Yona’s eyes before fanning her with her hand and taking out her water pouch “luckily I have some water, drink this—whoa!?”.

Yona hugs Koyuki, toppling her over. She sniffs and sobs, crying in relief within Koyuki’s arms “sorry… I know you are different person, but… your presence somehow is comforting me…”.

Koyuki sighs before stroking her back soothingly “sup, it’s alright, you’re safe now”.

Zeno wraps his bandana around Yona’s injured leg “Ryokuryuu, take the Little Miss and go to Lad. Zeno will follow you behind along with Miss Snow”.

“alright, get on Geom-Eun, Zeno. Oh, wait, princess?!”, Koyuki gives her bow and quiver to Yona “here, in case you need this”.

.

Kushibi fort is empty, just like in Hotsuma fort but the different is, whether slaves and soldiers are gathering in execution grounds. When Tae Woo and Han Dae inspect the barrack where the belongings belong to the slaves, Soo Won finds Yona’s hairpin and wonders, why does Yona still keep this? Joo Doh’s words when they speak in his chamber after their encounter with Yona at Sensui, ringing within his head.

 _“If not because of some part of her heart still love you, then what for she…”_.

That’s right, what for she still keeps this hairpin?

After Joo Doh calls him, Soo Won and his subordinates arrive on the execution ground not long after that. Kushibi invites them to come without he knows who they are, pointing to the gallows where Lily is pretty tied up in front of the rope that will hang her. Neither Kouka group nor Sei group know, there are the third party from Xing who watch above there, from within Kushibi fort.

“Aunt, help me”, Yue covers his lower face using the black cloth and tightens his hood to cover his head “we should help her. I can’t only stay still when I witness unjust things like this and let them execute those innocent people”.

Serena smiles and raises her scythe “yes, dear nephew”.

Soo Won gives the instruction to his Generals to help Lily. In the middle of despair, Ramul and Water Tribe soldiers are afraid that they will not make it. Soo Won eyes Joon Gi’s bow and borrows it, aiming the rope that is about to hang Lily before he hears someone’s call from the sky.

Yona tightens a single arrow on her bow “Soo Won?!”.

Soo Won lifts his head up to see Jae Ha carries Yona bridal style, flying in the air with arrow ready to fire. After a second exchange glances between the King and the Red-haired Princess, Soo Won makes a mad dash to the gallows as Yona releases her arrow. Joo Doh screams to Soo Won to be careful and he will not make it, because even if Yona’s arrow has reached the rope that tying around Lily’s neck after Lily is about to hang in the gallows, someone still must catch Lily before Lily’s unconscious body crushes on the ground.

A pair of white-cloaked people appear in the gallows, Serena swinging her scythe to get rid of Sei soldiers who get in their way as Yue runs to catch Lily after that rope has been severed by Yona’s arrow and Lily’s body plummeting downward to the ground.

Yue makes in time to catch Lily, enveloping Lily securely in his arms before calling his Beast “Bai Hu?!”.

The White Tiger roars as the Beast jumps and lands just below its master, become Yue’s and Lily’s cushion as they landing. They make in time, but the problem is when Yue gives unconscious Lily to Soo Won who already reaching them, wind blows his hood down and revealing his face in front of him. At the look of his face, Soo Won’s eyes goes wide _“no way, you are…?!”_.

“oh, God”, Serena facepalms as she witnessing what happens below the gallows “Yue, cover your face?!”.

After Soo Won carries Lily safely on his arms, Yue quickly puts back his cloth on to cover his lower face before anyone other than Soo Won can get a better look on him. Yue stares to Soo Won coldly for a second before he turns around with his back facing him and mounts onto his Beast, leaving him. Soo Won wants to call him but he is surrounded by Sei soldiers. When Joo Doh, Geun Tae and Mundok rush to get closer in order to help their King, deadly Angel landing near Soo Won. Koyuki swings her glaive to get rid of her enemy after she jumps off Jae Ha and landing near Soo Won who carries Lily.

Looking behind, Koyuki smirks “why, hello, King Soo Won. If you keep being crestfallen that way, I’m afraid that your head will fly off, you know?”.

Flying knives landing on Sei soldiers who just barely slashing his sword to Koyuki as Green Dragon lands beside her “watch out, Koyuki dear. Don’t want your beauty gets scratched as well~ but next time please don’t jump out of my hands just like that, okay? it’s not good to my heart if you get injured”.

Koyuki thanks him before standing back to back with Jae Ha, looking around where Sei soldiers only fight against the troops of Kouka “and where are your comrades, Droopy Eyes?”.

Jae Ha whispers under his breath “I asked my Yellow brother and our pretty genius little doctor to take our Yona dear into safety and they’re on their way to run away from here. I told them to go first, I’m staying for a while there with Kija and Shina, we will follow them behind after finishing our business here to help you destroy these forts as thanks to your help of finding her”.

Koyuki rolls her eyes and smirks teasingly “good to hear, but if you still want to life, better to not flirt with me while my Aunt and big brother are still nearby”.

Mundok swings his spear to take down his enemy that standing in front of Koyuki and gasps as his eyes lands on Koyuki “…Smyrna?”.

“Smyrna is my mother”, Koyuki smiles fondly to Mundok. She grabs Jae Ha’s shoulder and jumps, using Jae Ha’s shoulder as the prop before launching her glaive going through her enemy’s heart, right behind Jae Ha “so… our faces resemble with our late mother, grandfather?”.

Jae Ha looks behind to Sei soldier who lying on the ground, the one who has gotten his flying knives just now “why, thank you, Koyuki dear. I was rather distracted just now”.

Joo Doh who just arrives near Soo Won’s side and helps him to carry Lily, narrowing his eyes “our faces?”.

Koyuki leans her glaive to her shoulder, nodding in conformation “yes, ‘our’, my face and my brothers…”.

Geun Tae eyes Koyuki suspiciously, swinging his machete “why did you call Elder Mundok as Grandfather, anyway?”.

Koyuki scoffs and sticks her tongue out to Geun Tae “is there something wrong if I address the elderly man such that old geezer as grandfather, Old Man?”.

The Generals and Soo Won think about very same thing _“okay, it’s fix. This woman is Thunder Beast’s woman version”_.

Their fight isn’t last long, though. That strange phenomenon is happened again. Thousands of weapons that are consisted by knives, arrows, spears and swords of Sei soldiers move out of their control, floating to the air before all of those weapons attacking Sei soldiers, creating the heap of bloody Sei soldiers on the ground, leaving only Kushibi who is guarded by several soldiers.

“HALT?!”, Serena stands side by side with Yue on the platform of the gallows, looking down from above with Snow Leopard and White Tiger in each their side “here stand in front of you is our leader, Yue from Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan of Xing Kingdom. We demand that our citizens who were kidnapped to be returned to us, and we will take them go home with us in case you convey our condition”.

Some of slaves, Xing citizens starts getting excited, murmuring things loudly like ‘Lord Yue? the Prince of Wild Beast?!’, ‘he saved us?!’ or ‘thanks to Byakko God, he came for us?!’.

Yue sighs in annoyance “please, I hate that kind of commotion… so noisy…”.

“you shouldn’t be here from the first place if you didn’t want to hear that commotion. But I understand, just be patient”, Serena whispers to him before turning back to Kushibi who yelling to her about what they will do if he refuses. Serena only smiles “oh, you think why did we come from inside your fort?”.

After Yue lifts his hand and snaps his fingers, Kushibi fort that standing tall behind them, explodes from within and collapses into dust, crumbling and blending with the Earth like what has happened to Hotsuma fort.

Yue bellows before lifting his finger towards the mountain behind execution ground “if you refuse, then we will turn your soldiers into our Beast’s meals like what happened to your comrades last night. Look, they are waiting above there”.

That’s when they witness a bunch of scary-looking people along with many Wild Beast that ready to devour them, growling as the Clan members scream their battle cry “All Hail Byakko?!”.

Serena in Yue’s stead, emphasizes that they simply want to get back their citizens back so what Soo Won and his troops will do to Kushibi is not their business “well, King Soo Won, maybe it’s your turn since it’s your subordinates who fight against Sei soldiers just now. You can do whatever you want to Kushibi while we take our citizens back”.

Without doubt, when those people from Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan take Xing citizens amongst the slaves with them, all Generals encircle Kushibi and his soldiers, creating the path for Soo Won to meet with Kushibi. Soo Won points his sword to Kushibi after introducing himself. Soo Won manages to make Kushibi obeys his condition but the King isn’t satisfied at all, it feels like they just walk on the path that has been cleared by them from Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan even if this time Kouka gains the advantage with minimum damage.

Before they leave, Serena greets Mundok “long time no see, Elder Mundok”.

After Mundok answers her greeting, Geun Tae lifts his finger back and forth “do you know each other?”.

Serena smiles sadly “we met when Elder Mundok and his subordinates helped us to bury the victims of war in the borders 17 years ago, one of that was my older sister and that’s how we knew each other. Just simply that”.

Geun Tae stares to Serena as if he just finds rare beast, her young features (actually because her baby-face) really deceive them “how old are you, actually?”.

Serena only giggles before she turns to leave after giving her gratitude to Mundok but Joo Doh stops her and demands “wait?! Before all of you leave this place, show your leader’s face to us?!”.

This time Koyuki appears behind Serena “and? If we refuse?”.

Joo Doh scowls, his suspicion towards mysterious man is increasing “don’t blame us if we forced you to obey us”.

“oh, no~ I’m afraid~”, Koyuki playfully speaks with sing song tone before calling her Beast. After Koyuki’s Black Panther growls to threaten Kouka group, Koyuki mounts onto her Beast “retreat?!”.

“that niece of mine…”, Serena shakes her head and mounts onto her Snow Leopard “Beom-Nun, pursue her”.

Geun Tae whistles “wow, they’re really cool woman~”.

Joo Doh protests in frustration as no one move even if those bunch of underground mafia clan leave this place “what are you waiting for? Why did you just stay still? Pursue them?!”.

“needn’t, General Joo Doh. I have seen his face just now. Besides I have a feeling that we will meet again soon”, Soo Won’s face turns into his inscrutable expression, in between his frustration of not able to meet Yona after she helps him to save Lily and shock of the certain events make him feels distraught _“Yona, I hope I can meet you”_.

.

* * *

 

.

**Sensui**

An Joon Gi hugs with tremble body once Lily’s awake “you make me worried sick”.

Lily cries in relief, hugging her father back “…I’m sorry, father”.

Without the daughter knows and with the father pretends to know nothing about his comrades who hide behind the door and peek them right now, Soo Won sighs in relief because Lily is okay. Joo Doh makes a fun with Geun Tae who is teared up a little before both Generals are bantering again.

Next day, Soo Won has heard about what Lily has tried to do and he comes to check upon her condition in her room when he thinks it’s safe already since Joon Gi isn’t around, leaving only Ayura, Tetora and Ramul with Lily “really, Lady Lily… even if it’s for protect someone, to think you barely died due to sacrifice your life…”.

Lily casually shrugs as if it’s not a big deal for her “I will do it again in the future if it’s needed for her sake, no matter what people say because Yona is really precious friend of mine”.

“…Lady Lily, can I ask you something for help?”.

“hm? what is it?”.

Their conversation is cut off by Geun Tae’s presence after that though, what’s more Geun Tae is teasing him and Lily because Earth Tribe General is still misunderstanding about his relation with Lily. No matter what the King has said, the Earth Tribe General keeps teasing him and it’s really frustrating Soo Won. Their conversation is continued once Lily is out of her daze state due to her unrequited love to Geun Tae which shocking Soo Won.

.

That night, Yona visits Lily’s residence in Sensui and Lily is really delightful of Yona’s presence. They are speaking near the Koi ponds on Lily’s garden as Jae Ha and Shina watch guard outside. When Lily tells her about her love to Geun Tae, Yona gives the same ridiculous reaction with Soo Won and somehow it makes Lily thinking that they are really family no matter what.

When Lily asks Yona about her own feeling, like how she feels to Soo Won, does Yona still love him or if she has fallen into someone else, Yona shakes her head “…I’m not so sure, Lily”.

Lily clasps her hands after that, apologizing to Yona for speak carelessly before someone interrupts them “can we speak, then?”.

Lily scowls, she doesn’t like it because their girl-talk session is interrupted by him even if true, she has agreed with the King’s request to help him to meet with Yona “my King, what I told you before to wait?”.

“before you ask Lady Lily anything…”, Soo Won takes something from his pocket “you forgot this”.

Yona quickly snatches it away from Soo Won and hides it on her chest, wooden box which she has kept the hairpin.

Soo Won asks Lily, Ayura and Tetora to not interrupt them “why did you keep that hairpin?”.

Yona answers without looking to him, her back facing him “it’s not your business. Like the hell you ever care about…”.

Soo Won presses her further “it’s my business and I care, that’s why I ask”.

“why did you ask…”, Yona turns her head around, looking straight into Soo Won with tears threaten to fall off her eyes “…when you’re supposed to know the answer already?”.

Lily gasps and flies her hands to cover her mouth, same reaction comes from Tetora while Ayura’s mouth hangs open that make ‘O’ shape. Jae Ha and Shina who just arrive here also shocked by what they see. Soo Won cups Yona’s cheeks and the King leans his head further down before he stealing a kiss of Red-haired Princess’s lips.

Without they know, Koyuki who watches everything from above the roofs, looking up to see the moon who become silent witnesses of whatever happens tonight “oh, Byakko God… what will you do if you know this, Son Hak?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoa, I can't believe I make this long. Actually there is still more, but I will end it there or else it will become too long. See you next chapter, enjoy the cliffhanger. Hahaha!?


	11. Under Shimmering Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several meeting and conversation with the Moon as the Witnesses

**Sensui**

Yona’s eyes flies open widely. Just like the shimmering Moonlight that hanging on the sky, she can see the sparkles on his eyes. His face never has been so close like this before, till she can see his eyelashes clearly. His mild breath tickles her skin face as his warm lips touch her soft rather-parted lips. His kiss is innocence, chaste kiss. It’s still enough to stop her brain to work for a second, though.

Suddenly, what have been happened ever since that night is going through her head. Her father’s death, Soo Won’s betrayal, Hak’s disappearance. Her anger rises on her chest as she glares to him.

“what… do you think… you’re doing?”, Yona grits her teeth and slaps his face hardly before clenching her collars, suddenly feels hard to breathe “bastard?! Just because you’re the King, don’t you think you can get everything you want and you can do everything as you please?! How far you want to humiliate me till you’re satisfied to make me suffering?!”.

It’s a mistake. He doesn’t mean to make her make that face at all and he doesn’t mean to humiliate her either. He tries to make it clear “Yona, I—”.

“enough?! I don’t want to hear anything from you?! you can find other girls to be playing around with and surely it’s not me?!”, Yona covers her ears before turning around “I’m leaving?!”.

Soo Won catches her wrist “Yona, wait?!”.

“what make you think for sure that I can forgive you?”, that sentence enough to cut straight deep into his heart before Yona turns her face, looking straight into him with a sparkling single tear traces on her cheek “I’ve been very miserable… leave me alone…”.

Looking at her tears, Soo Won releases her wrist and lowers his face with his bang covers his face, closing his eyes and clenching his fist in frustration as Yona leaves with Jae Ha and Shina _“just a second ago, I wanted to explain everything and I wanted to chase you after, but your tears enough to stop me…”_.

“my King, I apologize for my rudeness”, Joo Doh comes out of nowhere, cracking his knuckles before give him swat on the head. A vein pops in his head and he barks to him out loud “what do you think you’re doing?! You were supposed to confess your feeling before you kissed her, you airhead King?!”.

Lily taps Joo Doh’s shoulder from behind “General Joo Doh, move aside”.

“huh?”, Joo Doh is about to protest because he isn’t finished yet but Lily’s scary expression enough to make Sky Tribe General retreats.

Lily clenches Soo Won’s collar before slaps his face twice “that’s for make my best friend cry… how dare you kiss her and make her cry!? how could you do that after you killed her father!? Whether Yona still love you or not, you can’t just steal a kiss from a girl without permission just like that, you moron, dummy King?! Go, chase after her before I choke you into death?! Now?!”

Soo Won rubs his stinging cheeks and blinks, doesn’t think Lily will push her to chase after Yona “eh?”.

Lily lifts her fist in front of him, attempting to kick him “GO!? Now?! Make all of the matters clear, or you can just go to hell, you moron?! Or should I kick you first so you will go to follow her, huh!?”.

“alright!? Alright!? I’ll go?!”, Soo Won turns around before leaving _“Lady Lily is scary when she’s being grumpy”_.

Joo Doh sighs heavily before give applause for Lily “good, Lady Lily… thank you for slap and scold him because if you weren’t, I would”.

Lily puts both hand on her hip, rolling her eyes to Joo Doh “I thought you would against his will to meet and speak with Yona, General Joo Doh?”

“I have been watching three of them ever since they were children and one of them disappeared, unknown about whereabout not his state, I know it must have been saddened, not only for princess Yona but also His Majesty even if His Majesty never said anything about it…”, Joo Doh excuses himself to Lily, telling that he will go to accompany Soo Won, using horse will be faster after all “as long as they still have the chance to speak and they still have the same feelings, I thought it’s better to speak till the understanding is reached, even if it must have been difficult”.

After Joo Doh rides on his horse to chase after Soo Won, Tetora tells out loud “he didn’t mention it at all, but I guess General Joo Doh must be felt the same towards princess Yona, King Soo Won and Lord Hak”.

Lily nods in agreement “I really wonder and curious about this Hak, I hope I can meet him soon. We haven’t known anything about this Hak, after all”.

“Ayura? You’re so quiet…”, Tetora eyes her black-haired comrades who always quiet in fact, but her quiet this time rather feels different “what do you think?”.

“ah, no… I’m just thinking…”, Ayura trails off, looking to where all of their guests have gone “…I think, yes, he is rather interesting man”.

Tetora asks in interest “who do you mean?”.

“General Joo Doh”.

Lily’s jaw drops and Tetora covers her mouth, this is the first time for them to see their two swords wielder bodyguard to have interest on a man.

.

Yona asks Jae Ha to leave quickly before throwing herself into his arms, Jae Ha asks Shina to leave before carrying Yona bridal style and leaping to the night sky. Once they arrive on their campsite, because Yona looks so distraught even if she has just met with Lily, Yun and Kija demand to know what happen before Jae Ha tells everything that has happened. Yun tries to calm her down when Yona keeps crying, blaming herself.

“after what he did to my father and after Hak disappeared, I know I shouldn’t feel this way but why?! why I can’t just get rid and kill my feelings like how he had killed my father and thrown me away like a garbage?! I really hate myself?!”, Yona desperately cries when Yun takes both her hand on his, totally losing control, sobbing as she covering her face “forgive me, father… forgive me, Hak…”.

“Miss, remember what the Priest told you, no matter how foolish and incomprehensible it is, certainly there are sentiments that can’t be thrown away. Even if you try to stop your heart by cause of being unable to forgive yourself, there will be times when the heart starts running again much to your despair”, Zeno pulls Yona to his embrace, stroking her back soothingly “Miss’s father would not want Miss to be sad like this. Miis shouldn’t bottle up her feeling, just cry and tell us everything so you can smile again tomorrow, so Miss’s father wouldn’t be sad because Miss is crying and sad”.

Yona clenches her tiny fist on Zeno’s robes before crying harder. Yun and Dragons frown and their heart feel ache as they looking to their friend and Mistress like this.

When Soo Won arrives on the campsite after he and Joo Doh finally find this campsite, Joo Doh finds the campsite is empty, looks like they have slept already. Soo Won peeks into the tent and Soo Won furrows his eyebrows. His expression turns into scowl when he finds Yona sleeps soundly while she is surrounded by five mans around her “…is this the usual?”.

Yun and Shina sleep on each side of Yona’s, both pretty genius boy and Blue Dragon clinging red-haired princess’s arm with tugging her sleeves in their sleep. Jae Ha sleeps on the ground just above them, looks so content while sprawling himself to watch these cute kids. Kija clings into Yun’s other side and Zeno, like the usual, clings into Shina’s back. Plus, Ao curls herself near Yona’s head. With Yona in the center, the Happy Hungry Bunch cuddling to their red-haired leader. It’s cute, yeah, but not change the fact that he doesn’t like it a bit because it’s supposed to be his place in the past, like when he has slept with her while holding hand to calm her down not long after the Queen’s death.

“yup, mostly when Yona dear gets her usual nightmare, be it nightmare about when she lost her father or that day when she got separated with Hak”, Jae Ha props his head on his palm with his elbow on the ground, waving his hand with bored expression, gesturing to King to leave them indifferently “and you aren’t invited in our harem, so you can go home to your Castle now, King”.

Kija scowls and prepares to take out his Dragon claw “princess just could sleep after we could calm her down. She won’t wake up till tomorrow due to sleeping draught that Yun has given to her”.

Shina opens one his eyes, glaring to Soo Won “can I use my eyes to stop his heart?”.

Soo Won knows this will be difficult but he isn’t about to give up this time “listen, I understand all of you are her guardian, but my business is only with Yona and it’s our privacy so all of you aren’t—”.

“can all of you, the exotic Beasts and Moron King just stop argue to each other and go to sleep, can you not?! I and Yona need our beauty sleep, so let’s end for the night and go to sleep, but before that…”, Yun sits and glares to Soo Won, lifting his finger, not caring whoever he is even if the one in front of him is the King of the nation “are you insane!? How can you kiss her and confess that you love her, but you also killed her father, casted her aside and let her barely dead!? I know maybe we are only outsiders but you can’t just say ‘let bygones be bygones’ after what you did and how suffering Yona has been?! Not to mention about Hak, you think for how long we have been looking for Hak?”.

“Hakuryuu, Ryokuryuu, Seiryuu, Lad, calm down”, Zeno murmurs before getting up “Zeno knows Mister King Guy has his own reason to sit on the throne, but no matter what the reason is, Mister King Guy has been hurting Little Miss. It’s really infuriating Lad, Zeno and his brothers”.

Even Zeno, the cheerful one gives his best glare, it’s rather startling Yun and the others to witness such the Beast’s wildness in the eyes of usual-cheerful forever-17-years-old Yellow Dragon.

“sorry to interrupt”, Lily appears behind Soo Won and Joo Doh before peeking her head through the tent’s gap, sadly looking down to Yona who clearly tired because of crying from her swollen cheeks and puffy eyes “let her rest in my residence, she can rest more comfortable there”.

Yun and Four Dragon Warriors exchange glances before they thankfully receive the offer. Before Jae Ha carries sleeping Yona, Soo Won asks him to let him carry her but Yun and Four Dragon Warriors reject his request “NO!?”.

They are protectively not let Soo Won to come near her at all on their way to Lily’s residence in Sensui. Only when Lily has asked Tetora and Ayura to bring Soo Won and Joo Doh to their room and Lily shows Yun and Dragons to their room beside her room where Jae Ha has put Yona on Lily’s bed, Soo Won has the chance to, at least, see her sleeping face after the King sneaks into Lily’s room through the window.

In her sleep, Yona stirs with face is scrunched in pain, crying in her sleep and murmuring “forgive me, Father… Hak…”.

Soo Won sits beside Yona and wipes her tears. He leans his head down and kisses her forehead after his own single tear cascades down his cheek _“by no means I want to make you cry and suffer… I never want to make you suffer, to see you make such a face like this, either”._

“so bold… how brave you are to kiss her without locking the door and all of her guardians beside my room”, Lily leans her head and shoulder on the door before closing the door behind her and crossing her arms in front of her chest “you’re supposed to know, my King… even after you betrayed her and killed her father, she does still love you too. She doesn’t tell me that out loud but I realized it when she told me that she tries, she still wants to understand you and hopes that all of your kindness that you’ve been showing to her and Hak, is not all a lie. I also realized that you love her and you want her to live, but I don’t understand at all no matter how I thought about it… of all choice, why did you must be killed King Il, the father the woman you loved with your own hand?!”.

That anger, the anger for the sake of someone precious to her is what Soo Won can feel from Lily, Yun and Four Dragon Warriors. He also can feel that anger and he has been hated himself, for betray and hurt Hak and Yona.

Soo Won weakly answers “…I know”.

“I know? You know and you still—”, when Lily finds out that Soo Won is crying and realizes the regret and sadness on his eyes, Lily keeps to her resolve “even if you cry or regret it now, it’s too late and it’s no use, at least till you make it all clear for her?!”.

Soo Won wipes his tears before excuses himself, going back to his room. Lily stares to his back, this is the first time for her to witness a man cry due to love suffers like that.

.

Tomorrow, Yun props his head on his palms, sitting on the bench beside Zeno, both looking to where Kija, Shina and Jae Ha boldly stand in front of room where Yona stays with Lily, facing with Soo Won and Joo Doh “you know, Shina aside, I think Kija will be the most protective of Yona but I realize it now that Jae Ha’s overprotective side can be rivaled with Kija’s”.

Jae Ha calls from his place “I still can hear you, Yun dear~”.

Yun shouts back “don’t add dear to my name?!”.

After several minutes under pressure, Soo Won gathers himself and talks, still with sort of authority in his rather vibrant voice “…let me meet Yona, I want to talk with her”.

“look, Kija. He wants to speak, he said”, Jae Ha smiles and lifts his palm to Soo Won before playfully laughing that rather forced “what do you think?”.

Kija bluntly retorts “we don’t care whoever you are and do you think you still have the right to speak with her after all that you have done to the princess?!”.

Not long after the argue between overprotective twin Dragons with the King and Grumpy General, Yona who thinks it’s enough already, opens the door and ask both her Dragon to move aside “it’s okay”.

Soo Won weakly smiles “can we talk?”.

“talk about what else?”, Yona emphasizes that she doesn’t think there’s something they need to talk about with and she comes out simply because she feels sorry to her Dragons who must be facing with him “I’m not that desperate till I need your protection or your care. Get lost, nothing is needed to talk about”.

“Miss is being stubborn and bottled up her feeling again”, all of eyes are directing into Zeno now and the blonde-haired Dragon smiles sadly “Miss, when King Hiryuu was asked by Four Dragon to go back to the Heavens, King Hiryuu rejected their plea, you know why? because King Hiryuu couldn’t abandon human. ‘I am human, even if I am despised and betrayed by humans, I still love them’. That’s what King Hiryuu said, Miss should have known that Miss needs to talk with Mister King Guy or else, Miss wouldn’t be relieved”.

Kija shouts in disbelief “Zeno?! Which side you are—?!”.

“not that Zeno stands in Mister King Guy’s side, Zeno has chosen Miss as his master, that’s why Zeno tells what Zeno thinks Miss wants or needs to do and Zeno only wants Miss to be honest and be relieved. Zeno thinks Ryokuryuu agrees with Zeno?”.

Jae Ha knows, after he sees how Soo Won has cried after Shina has told him that Soo Won in Lily’s room, he realizes how the King feels towards Yona but he doesn’t want to see Yona cries or getting hurt again. Jae Ha scratches his head and sighs heavily before glaring to Soo Won “make her cry again and you will face the five of us, King. But it’s still up to Yona dear, she wants to speak with you or not”.

Yona only lowers her head in silence, before lifting her head to look at the sky “I hope the moonlight tonight is beautiful and clear enough to see at the night, so we can speak tonight”.

.

* * *

 

.

**Xing Kingdom**

**Royal Capital Tenkyuu, Kyuu Castle**

“Yue?! you’re back?!”, Tao runs to the burly tall man before throws herself into his embrace “I missed you?!”.

Yue chuckles, patting Tao’s head and hugging her back “you’re so cute and spontaneous like always, Tao”.

Tao whispers to his ear as Yue crouches himself near her “sister missed you”.

Yue smirks and raises his eyebrow “really?”.

Tao nods her head furiously with wide smile and puffs her cheeks “I swear?! You know my sister right, she’s just a bit shy to confess her feeling out loud and a little clumsy when it comes to this matter”.

Yue chuckles at her antics “I know, at least she never lies and that’s why I love her”.

“if you’re looking for her, she’s in her gazebo near the garden, playing Koto”.

“oh? I’d like to listen her play, then”, Yue ruffles Tao’s head before heading to that gazebo, waving his hand as he leaving Tao “have a nice dream, Tao”.

Like Tao has said, Yue sees Kouren plays Koto within gazebo. Under the shimmering moonlight illuminates her figure, she seems like a goddess for him. Yue leans his back on the wall, listening to her performance. Not that many people know that the Warrior Princess of Xing not only good with her sword. She plays her Koto and sings a song about how deep a woman missed her lover, waiting him for come home.

Once her performance is end, Yue speaks to let her know his presence “Elegy of The Moonlight, collection of poets that written by artist who lost his lover and family due to war. It was arranged by his best friend into songs after the artist’s death. Song that you were singing just now is one of that”.

Kouren squeals in delight before footsteps can be heard, she approaching the door and looking outside “Yue, you’re back?!”.

“wow, you look so happy”, Yue whistles and grins amusingly “have you missed me that badly, princess Kouren?”.

Kouren scowls and turns her head with blushing face “am not”.

Yue smirks and teases her “not cute, you should learn to be honest more often like Tao”.

Kouren stomps her foot and spins around “I’m leaving?!”.

“wait, I’m kidding?!”, Yue laughs and catches her wrist before both falling to the floor.

Kouren successfully lands on top of Yue’s body and Yue deeply stares to Kouren’s eyes before cupping her cheek. Kouren slowly closes her eyes and wraps her arms around his shoulder, before both locking lips and kissing, slowly and longingly, overwhelmed by their yearning towards each other’s presence.

After a while, Kouren lies her head down on top of Yue’s chest, looking up to the beautiful moonlight at the sky tonight “it’s so quiet and peace… the moonlight tonight is beautiful, rather reminded me of the first time I met you”.

Yue pats Kouren’s head, looking straight to the ceilings “yes, you’re right… but I think this peace is just like calm wind before war”.

Kouren props her head on her palm, looking up to see his face “what’s wrong in your journey this time?”.

Yue sits and reaches out his hand to her “go to sleep, it’s been this late already. I’ll tell everything tomorrow to you, Tao and your father”.

Kouren stares and tilts her head, knowing something going through her fiancé’s head “Yue… something happened, right?”.

Yue lopsided smirks before turning his head “you never failed to see through me, huh?”.

“Yue, it’s clear something upset you”, Kouren cups his face, turning his face to look straight into her face “your eyes look so sad… what’s wrong?”

“my uncle, uncle Azurite that I and Koyuki have been thought as our father…”, Yue lifts his eyes, looking straight to Kouren with those sad eyes and grabbing her hand that cupping his face “not long after I arrived home, his condition had worsened and… he passed away…”.

Words are unneeded for them who have been tied in long-time relationship and already been knowing each other’s heart. Kouren hugs him and let him hugging her while both laying down on the floor with the moon as the witnesses.

Kouren hugs him tightly, cradling his head that laying on her chest “sleep with me tonight?”.

Yue hums and nods his head, burying his face on the crook of her neck before carrying her on his arms “yeah, with pleasure”.

.

Next day, Yue appears before King Bushin who sits on the throne, with Kouren and Tao sitting beside their father “so you’re back… I’ve heard from Kouren, about Azurite… I’m sorry to hear about Azurite and as his best friend, my deepest condolence to your family. So, how is your journey this time, Yue?”.

“my deepest gratitude along with my family for your condolence, my King”, Yue bows his head and drops one knee in front of King Bushin “along with my little sister, Koyuki, I went to Kai Empire and Sei Kingdom. We found our citizens that disappeared in the borders. They had been kidnapped by Sei soldiers to become their slave for finishing their fortress and we brought them back with us. They’re safe in my family’s manor, and we’ve sent them back home after we interrogate them to get information”.

Kouren leans her head on her palm with her elbow on the chair “yeah, I have heard about what you and your sister have done as well… great jobs in Kai Empire and Sei Kingdom, but why did you just let Sei Kingdom fall to Kouka Kingdom?”.

Yue rolls his eyes “princess Kouren, please, I know to where this conversation will go and I’m not about to argue in front of your little sister and your father so how about we speak about it in more privacy time and place, like training in courtyard or reading in library together?”.

Kouren smirks “oh? are you inviting me? with pleasure~”.

“a-hem, continue your strawberry talk later in another place, lovebirds”, King Bushin clears his throat “and since Yue has reported his journey this time and come here to give that news, let’s go to the funeral”.


	12. Under Intoxicating Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several meeting and conversation with the Rain as the Witnesses

**Sensui**

After the dinner, Yona and Soo Won speak in the garden near Koi ponds where Soo Won has kissed her. It has been a long time for them to have their privacy time together after what has been happened.

“actually, what do you want from me this time? I have nothing left on me after you trampled me over and took everything away from me, not even Hak…”, Yona shakes her head before lowering her head, her hair masking her expression but her words sharply demand “what for? I don’t understand at all, Soo Won… I don’t even know what you’re thinking nor your feeling”.

Soo Won narrows his eyes “you want to know what I’m thinking and how my feeling?”.

Soo Won cups her cheek and kisses her again.

It starts raining, but neither Soo Won nor Yona care about it for now. Both can’t hold their feeling anymore, they need the clarity of their tragic love and their misery to get out of this distraught.

“you should know, I was holding myself back… when I found you, dirty with blood and mud, injured… I really wanted to pull you into my embrace, to take you run away to somewhere no one can find us so I can hug you, but I couldn’t…”, Soo Won slides his wet bangs out of his face “even if I’ve prepared myself, never I hate myself and my position as King that much which make me can’t express how I love you so openly”.

Yona takes a step backward “you had deceived us, killed my father and betrayed our trust, mine and Hak’s trust… what’s the guarantee that you will not try to kill me again and you aren’t planning something this time?”

“I apologize. I only think about what I should have done in order to save this Kingdom from its fallen but you only love me, and I’ve been so wrong… I don’t understand that from the first place, you sincerely love me… I know I shouldn’t ask this of you and I know what I have done to you is unforgivable but… even if you are not going to forgive me, I have to say this…”, Soo Won takes a step forward before hugging her and whispering near her ear “I love you”.

That simple answer, just like has been written on the book of fate, that he loves her, the one that Yona has been searched for in the past, the one that Yona really has been wanted to hear from him, ironically she has gotten it after what has been happened between her, her father, Hak and Soo Won.

“that’s it? that’s your reason to kiss me?”, Yona pushes him hardly before shaking her head. Whether the sparkling transparent liquids trace on her face are her tears or the droplet of rains is unknown. She smiles sadly, answering with her shaking voice “it’s too late, Soo Won… it’s been too late already…”.

“Yona, if you can trust me before, then please trust me this time”, Soo Won grabs her shoulders, begging “please…”.

“the trust that you’ve been destroying, has been shattered into pieces along with my heart, it wouldn’t be able to fully recover like previous itself… your presence alone feels hurt for me when you’re around me?! Just disappear?! Vanish from myself!?”, Yona spins around and wipes trails of tears her face _“I want all of the painful things about Soo Won disappeared”_.

Soo Won catches her from behind, snaking his arm around her waist before turning her body around. With one hand on her waist and the other running through her locks, Soo Won locks her lips with his and traps her body within his embrace.

“it’s alright if you can’t forgive me and you can hate me as much as you want, with that way you will not able to get rid of me from your mind… but don’t ask me to disappear, because it will be the death of me”, Soo Won cups her face and leans his forehead into hers desperately “please believe me, Yona, there is only one truth and the truth is that my love, my feeling to you is not a lie at all…”.

"Liar! That’s a lie?! You wouldn’t kill my father if you loved me?! You never care about me after all?! if you cared, you wouldn’t kill my father and betray us?!", with her tiny fist, Yona punches his bicep several times “where are you when my father died? Where are you when I barely killed by those Sky Tribe soldiers? Where are you when Hak was barely killed by those Fire Tribe soldiers and fell to that cliff? The one who protect me at that time was only Hak, not you?! You never there and from the first place, you never care!? You would never care even if I died, right? you never care of me after all, so why do you care now?!”.

“not that I never care, but I have my own reason to—”.

“why do you never tell me and Hak, then? because you believe we would not able to help you to make this country become better if my father’s life as the exchange? because you think we will not believe that your father was killed by my father? whatever your reason, it wouldn’t change the fact that you used it against me and Hak?!”, Yona replies sharply “maybe I still can understand and accept someday if you killed my father because my father failed his people or you wanted to take revenge on your father, but why? why, Hak who innocence, must be suffered and pay for something he never does?! No matter what your reason is, the fact is Hak fell to the cliff and disappeared until now, without even I know he survived or not?! You know this won’t change anything though, considering you needn’t us from the first place, right?”.

Soo Won turns his head in shame, receiving her anger but recoils “I’m not lying!? And you’re wrong if you thought that I don’t need—”.

“should I be remembering you that you casted us aside and betrayed us, still you dare to tell me that I’m wrong?”, Yona retorts “how do you expect me to believe you again while in the same time, you didn’t believe us which explain the reason why you never care even to tell us?! you didn’t believe to us, that’s what prevented you from telling us and able to betray us?! I don’t want to be deceived by you anymore?!”.

“You can kill me if you think I’m lying!? like I said before, I can’t die yet… so if you don’t believe me, if you think I’m lying and you can’t forgive me, as the proof, after I have been strived all those responsibility as King of this nation, you can kill me”, Soo Won takes both her hand on his, his voice is hoarse, tears threaten to fall off his eyes as well “I don’t mind at all if I die in the hands of someone I love, because it’s you…”.

Yona can see, no lie or doubt in his eyes, only determination and resignation of what he has strived to do.

This is Forbidden Love.

She knows it but no matter how hard she tries to reject and kill her heart for him, she can’t deny the fact that actually, she still loves him so dearly, till it hurts for her and wrecks her heart every time she remembers of her father and Hak. She cries harder and hugs him tightly after pulling him into her kiss.

“I understand, I know… what you strived to do for this Kingdom after how my father had failed his people, but I don’t know what to do to get rid of this guilty… you know Hak wouldn’t forgive what you did to my father or how my father wouldn’t agree with our relationship, right…”, Yona clenches his sleeves and lifts her head, her tears flowing freely “it feels like I’ll betray my father and Hak if I receive your feeling and be happy with it… I can’t do that, Soo Won… I haven’t able to forgive you yet… I don’t even know if I can forgive you or not… I’m not sure for how long this will happen to me till I can forget and forgive you to able to love you again or if it will happen or not…”.

“give me chance, Yona… I’m not asking for your forgiveness but at least, give me the chance to compensate for my sins to you”, Soo Won cries in guilt too but hides it well “I will do whatever for you in case it needed to proof to you, that my feeling towards you isn’t a lie”.

“whatever? Then I have three conditions…”, Yona stops her sobbing and lifts her finger “first, you should help me to find Hak and clear Hak’s name. Second, never ever touch my families like Yun, Four Dragons and Wind Tribe. Third, punish my father’s murderer. Can you do that?”.

Soo Won nods his head after a second in thoughtful state, receiving his punishment in resignation “…I will do my best. But when everything is said and done, would you come back to Hiryuu Castle with me? As my Queen”.

That words which she always wants to hear from him, now become sort of icy knife that cut straight into her heart. Yona shakes her head and bittersweetly smiles in the middle of her tears “…my father would not forgive me, he would never forgive us if that happened. Besides, that place isn’t my home anymore, it’s only terrifying prison for me”.

“I am not going to give up this time, Yona. I will be waiting for you, no matter how long it will take, till you’re ready to believe me and love me again, to go back to your home with me to Hiryuu Castle as my Queen”, after covering Yona with his cloak, Soo Won hugs her and kisses her forehead before let her crying on his chest as she hugging him tightly “don’t worry, we are going to find Hak, Yona. We will. We only should be patient”.

Without they know, after Soo Won and Yona leave to take a shelter from the rain, Koyuki has been watching their conversation from above the roofs “great… so that’s your choice, princess Yona?”.

“Koyuki”.

Koyuki’s face goes white and gasps as she turning her head to behind “Hak, since when you…”.

Desperation and understanding lit up on that Sapphire eyes “from the first place”.

“so you’ve been…”.

“yeah”, Hak smiles with those sad eyes before ruffling her hair “don’t make that face, just tell Yue…”.

.

Because that Grumpy General and Lily asks them to not interrupt Soo Won and Yona’s conversation, Yun and Four Dragons annoyedly wait in the building before Soo Won and Yona, both soaking wet from head to toes, come inside the building after their conversation is ended. Joo Doh and Yun both scold Soo Won and Yona to change their clothes quickly before they get the cold, it’s funny to see Grumpy General and Mother Hen of their group make a team to scold Yona and Soo Won. Shina taps Jae Ha’s shoulder and tells Jae Ha because usually his Green Dragon brother is the one who interact with her who stays outside. Jae Ha tells his comrades that he will go outside for a while and borrows the umbrella from Lily. Like Shina has told him, Koyuki is sitting on the ground in the middle of the rain outside Lily’s residence. Jae Ha wonders about what she is doing here with straddle position on the ground like this.

Whatever, Jae Ha is not about to let her get a cold so he stands behind her so she takes a shelter under the umbrella with him “what are you doing here, Koyuki dear?”.

Koyuki stiffens a little before lowering her head, her bangs masking her face “why… every time I turn my head, I always meet with this annoying pervert Droopy Eyes?”.

Jae Ha grins amusingly to her usual mocking bite “you should count that as our fate, dear”.

“not in the mood to joke around with your flirt, Droopy Eyes, get lost and leave me alone”.

Jae Ha frowns at her lack attention and mocking bite, so he crouches himself near her “I can’t just leave you here, you know? What is it? are you left behind here by your brother?”.

When Jae Ha sees how she clenches her fist, Jae Ha touches her bicep and makes her lifting her face, one thing she isn’t ready to do yet. Jae Ha’s jaw drops, he hasn’t done anything yet and Koyuki is crying in front of him _“she… she’s crying?!”_.

“don’t look!”, Koyuki yells in frustration and lifts her forefinger up “turn around!”.

Jae Ha obeys her and turns around, his back facing her now even if his other hand still holding the umbrella to sheltering them both from the rain “yes, ma’am?!”.

“and I am not crying!”.

“how can you say that when you clearly are crying, Koyuki dear?”.

“told you, I’m not crying… don’t look and turn around, I’ll stab you if you dare to look behind before I said you can turn around”.

“I don’t mind to be stabbed by you, though”.

“pervert”.

“you know, you will feel better than before if you tell someone about what upset your, like what make you crying, maybe? hm?”.

Long enough the silence hanging on the tense air before finally Koyuki admits “if someone beloved to you was gone far away… and you couldn’t meet him again… no matter how you missed him… of course you would cry, right?”.

Whoever it is that make her cry, Jae Ha knows what he should do to her so he let the umbrella go before he turns around, letting the rain that pours down from the sky to soaking their body.

Koyuki glares to him “what I told you before to not—Oof?!”.

Jae Ha hugs her tightly, burying her face on his chest “I don’t see anything”.

Koyuki frowns, grasping his robe “are you taking advantage in my vulnerable state, Droopy Eyes?”.

“I wouldn’t dream about it, dear”, Jae Ha caresses her head before kissing her eyelids “I just can’t leave you in your vulnerable state”.

Koyuki closes her eyes before digging her fingers on his back and crying harder, letting her desperate cry to fill the silence of the night.

Kija is surprised when his Green brother comes back while carrying unconscious Koyuki on his arms “Jae Ha, that’s…?!”.

Jae Ha lifts his finger to his lips, he carries Koyuki bridal style after Koyuki has fallen asleep due to tiredness after crying hysterically just now “can we save the questions for tonight? Let her rest here for tonight, please?”.

Of course, Lily doesn’t mind and after she asks Tetora to help to change her clothes, Koyuki is sleeping in Lily’s room with Yona and Lily cuddling to each of her side.

* * *

 

Next day, Soo Won asks Yona to have a privacy talk after the dinner. Soo Won confirms that Yona and her group have met with Koyuki several times but haven’t met with Yue yet. What they know about who is Koyuki and Yue also about Wild Beast Tribe also isn’t too different with him. Looks like he also needs to talk with Yun and Dragons as well. When he asks them all to gather, Koyuki including, Jae Ha goes to the garden where Shina has seen her there, along with Zeno. But once they are back, they are back without Koyuki,

Yun shouts in irritation “what?! she’s gone home already without say goodbye to us?! She even hasn’t eaten the breakfast?!”.

“yeah”, Jae Ha says as he starts to act weird, a little funny though when Jae Ha acts dumb, like when his forehead has collided with the pillar, he has stumbled his little toe to the chair, he has mistaken the ketchup with tomatoes sauces or pouring the salt instead of the sugar into his tea (thankfully Yun smacks his head before he did it).

After the breakfast, Jae Ha only perches on the windows and looks to outside, has lost in his thought with blank expression as if he has lost his soul. Lily waves her hand in front of his face and Shina puts Ao in his head but Jae Ha isn’t reacting as well.

Kija whispers in worry, pointing to Jae Ha “okay, what happened to him?”.

Soo Won asks Yona in whisper “is this the usual?”.

“no”, Yona who sits beside him, blushing at their close proximity and shaking her head, shifting slightly to make distances between her and Soo Won before asking Lily to sit beside her in between her and Soo Won.

Yun caresses his jaw “maybe his weird acts have to do with Koyuki’s sudden departure?”.

Yona asks in worry “was there something happened to them? they have a fight?”.

Zeno’s eyes and mouth turn into thin line “oh, that’s…”.

* * *

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

Jae Ha finds Koyuki who standing in the garden, ignoring the fact that it’s still rain “Koyuki, you can get a cold and Yun surely will be mad. What are you doing, standing in the midst of rain like that?”.

“I like it though, because the rain will clean all of gunk and dirty things in yourself”, Koyuki lifts her palms to intercept and retain falling waters of the Sky before turning her head, smiling fondly to Jae Ha “have you ever thought the same with me?”.

Jae Ha sighs and takes the umbrella before sheltering her again from the rain just like he did last night “let’s have a breakfast but first, come in and change your clothes first”.

Koyuki turns her body around before lifting her finger to behind “but my Aunt has come to pick me”.

Jae Ha turns his head and sees Serena comes to them. After that, Serena politely gives her thanks to let her niece to stay for a night before telling that Koyuki’s uncle, Azurite that she has been thought as her father, has passed away.

“are you sure, you don’t want to meet with other before go?”.

“no, needn’t”, Koyuki shakes her head and smiles apologetically “just tell them my thanks for letting me to stay for a night and sorry for my sudden departure, because I’m leaving without say goodbye to them. I always hate the separation, that’s why I don’t want to say goodbye besides I have a feeling that we will meet again soon”.

“if you say so”, Jae Ha sighs before telling her that King Soo Won wants to meet with her brother “King Soo Won said he has felt Déjà Vu, like he had met your brother before and he wants to ensure about something”.

“of course, he did”, Koyuki snickers, turning her head to the side when Jae Ha lifts his head with questioning looks on his eyes. Before Koyuki leaves with Serena, Jae Ha unconsciously catches her wrist which make Koyuki turns her head in confusion.

“ah, that’s…”, Jae Ha trails off for a second and bites his lower lips before asking her “…can we meet again in the future?”.

Koyuki doesn’t answer him, instead she takes off one of her earrings and puts it on Jae Ha’s hand with a smile on her face “red stone of my earring is made by garnet stone. Usually this stone become a gift between friends to show their affection towards each other and for make sure that they will meet again. Just keep this and give it back to me when we meet again”.

Jae Ha smiles and nods his head, enveloping the earring on his palm with his knuckles “sure, I’ll treasure this and I’ll give this back to you when we meet again”.

Koyuki stares to him for a while before reaching her hands out “Jae Ha”.

Jae Ha startles because not only this is the first time for her to call him with his name, but also because her quick and casual movement like the Wind when she grasps his collar to pull him down to her level before she kisses him and everything turn into eternity for him. Her lips that crush his lips feel so soft and warm, with floral scent like flower petal, fresh due to the droplets of rain and rather bittersweet like strawberry. His eyes widen for a second before he drops the umbrella and wraps his arms around her body, deepening their kiss and sliding his tongue to tease her lips before he slipping his tongue into her mouth which earn her moaning in result. He just stops when he sees she blinking away her tears with longing and sadness on those beautiful Sapphire orbs, more so they need the air which make them have a break to gain some breathe in back to their lungs. Jae Ha wipes her tears and tugs her bangs behind her ears before he cups her cheeks and kisses her forehead.

Koyuki cups his face, kisses his forehead and eyelids before sheepishly smiling to him with a slight blush on her cheeks “let’s meet again in Xing”.

With that, Koyuki comes home with Serena, leaving Jae Ha in bewilderment.

**.**

**Flashback End**

.

* * *

 

Yona feels sad a bit because actually she enjoys Koyuki’s companionship before her eyes widen “I see… that’s so sad… honestly I still hope she can stay a bit longer… eh?”.

Soo Won nods in agreement and crosses his arms in front of his chest before his eyes widen “yeah, actually I still have some business with her because I also want to ask her to let us meet his brother… eh?”.

Realization hits them and right after it clicks to their head, all of them scream in unison “WHAT?! THEY KISSED?!”.

Lily shakes her head “really, how many lovebirds around me, actually? Why is it spreading couples around me is kissing each other from the days before?”.

“Lily, who do you mean?”, Yona raises her eyebrow and once she knows that all of their companions have witnessed her conversation with Soo Won, she burying her face to Lily’s chest as Lily laughs and pats her head.

Soo Won clears his throat with blushing face “Yona, I think I need to talk with you and your companion tonight before I’m heading back to Hiryuu Castle tomorrow”.

On the other side, Jae Ha reaches his inner pocket to take something within his inner pocket, staring down to a beautiful earring that have the shape of beast fang. The red earring is made by garnet stone and its gold layer that connected the Beast fang-shaped garnet stone with the silver cord is made by Peridot stone. It’s Koyuki’s earrings, one on his hand and its pair still on Koyuki’s ear. He closes his palm with that earring within his knuckles, kissing it while wondering about what that kiss means. To whom her eyes looking at?

* * *

 

**Xing Kingdom**

**Royal Capital Tenkyuu, Kyuu Castle**

The funeral has ended and Yue, still in his mourning robe, has stayed in Byakko Shrine that located within Kyuu Castle. As mourning ritual that must have finished by him as the Head of Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan, he must wear that mourning robe for 49 days and pray every day in Byakko Shrine so he has stayed in Kyuu Castle as long as the ritual is still go on. Not only that Yue’s reason to stay in Kyuu Castle, but also because King Bushin’s health has worsened, the King falls ill not long after the funeral and it puts Kouren and Tao on the edge. At least with Yue is here to help Kouren and Tao, everything is still under control. That night, like the usual routines, Kouren and Yue meet in the library to discuss about war strategy and the economy of this country.

Yue stands in front of the windows and looks to outside where thunderstorm is occurring “it feels like the Sky is crying tonight”.

“Yue, what has upset your minds isn’t only your uncle’s death, right?”, Kouren touches his shoulder before lean her forehead to his shoulders-blade.

Yue turns his body around and lopsided smirks, leaning his back on the window before crossing his arms in front of his chest “sometimes, I feel like you can read my minds”.

“considering how long we have been together, no wonder”, Kouren shrugs her shoulder before cupping his cheeks, looking straight into his eyes “besides if there’s something that doesn’t change, it’s your Sapphire eyes that I love so much, because your eyes hide nothing from me and your gaze when you looking straight your opponent without despise or underestimate, is intriguing. Even in my family, no one have the looks in their eyes like yours”.

Yue chuckles and kisses her forehead, wrapping his arms around her waist “mostly people always said that the look in my eyes is terrible or scary, instead you always say you love it”.

Kouren wraps her arms around his shoulder “maybe you can say, ever since that night when I found you dying under the moonlight, my heart has been captivated by your sharp Sapphire eyes first till all of yourself have been captivating my heart as time passed by”.

“same does with me”, Yue kisses her cheek and smirks “or I suppose to say, ditto”.

“if you say that in our marriage vows, I’ll strangle you”, Kouren scowls and pinches his cheeks before she asking him to answer her “alright, what is it, Yue?”.

“you know, the reason of why I don’t want to hope from the first place is because in case your hope can’t be true, the higher you hoped the more hurt you feel”, Yue runs his finger through his bangs as he takes this with severe laughter “how pathetic, what am I hoped from the first place?”.

“…what, did Hak say something about King Soo Won and Princess Yona?”.

His change of expression is enough to answer her question. Kouren lets him to put her on his lap when she sees how complicated the feelings within that Sapphire, deep blue eyes. Lightning strikes from the sky can be seen from the windows, lit up his shadow from behind as she stares to his blue eyes that deep as the deep blue sea or deep blue sky at the night, dangerous intention that poisonous and sorrowful thirst of bloods. Not that she’s afraid though, she has seen that before. Instead she feels worry of him.

“strange, it felt like I was betraying and betrayed something in the same time”, Yue tells her about Yona, Soo Won and Four Dragon Warriors that he has known till now “it’s clear now, princess Yona doesn’t have the heart to kill the King, so we can’t ask her to come with us to aide us but at least we know, maybe she isn’t going to be our enemy. Four Dragon Warriors does exist but that bunch which we know as Monsters from Kouka only protect princess Yona, because she is their master, they haven’t related with King Soo Won. Unless King Soo Won bring harm to princess Yona, if princess Yona doesn’t want to, then Four Dragon Warriors will not move against their master’s will to fight against the King”.

With that worry and doubt on the looks in her eyes, she asks “what will you do, then? Will you go back to Kouka once everything is said and done, after Son Hak’s name has been cleared and you can go back to your real family? If you want to go back, then I—”.

Yue puts his forefinger in her lips and the gesture alone is enough to silence her before the words are coming out of her mouth.

“Kouren, we have been speaking about this, many times in fact. My family is here in Xing, so no need to worry because by no means I’ll leave your side. I promised myself that I won’t betray you, ever. Because you are the one that I love, the one that I want, that my heart desire”, Yue wraps his arm on her back before kissing her as Kouren lifts her head up. He breaks the kiss and opens his eyes, looking straight into her “I am alright, don’t worry… instead, I will take that as a warning that I’ve grown stupidly naïve and passive. Like you said, we can’t abandon the past because it’s what make us now is our past. I’ll take revenge on them who ‘killed’ my brother slowly because I am not going to let ‘Son Hak’ died in vain”.

 _“Yue, I know you’re not spiteful person and I can’t stop you, knowing your reason and how you suffering… however, I can’t help but worry… is this the right thing to do? will you be satisfied with this? what will you get with taking revenge? oh well, since I am the one who want to start war against Kouka, maybe I shouldn’t say anything about it”_ , Kouren nods her head slowly with firm expression “…I understand, I’ll come with you for your revenge”.

Contrary with the chill weather outside, their body’s close proximity results the heat, enough for them to warm each other’s body as they entangle within each other’s arms. Only a week after Yue takes off his mourning robe which mean it’s been 49 days after his uncle’s death, Kouren announces that she will start war with Kouka Kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, actually how many ships that have sailed here?  
> Okay, long way to go but we’re starting our last arc since next chapter


	13. Admonition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just don’t forget who we are  
> That’s what for the admonition is conveyed

**Kouka Kingdom**

**Sensui**

Before they start their meeting, Soo Won asks Yona to come with him to Hiryuu Castle or at least, to have more competent bodyguards before complains to Yona “Hak isn’t here to protect you, that’s why you got yourself kidnapped before, right?”.

Yona sharply retorts, feels offended by his doubt towards her Dragons “oh?! But at least, they are trustable, loyal and formidable, just like Hak and for me, they are my family. The most important, they would not try to kill me and only stay still to let me die or simply stare when I’m about to be killed!? In case you being senile, should I mention it here?”.

Soo Won doesn’t against her, he knows she hasn’t able to forgive him. But at least he tries to protect her with what he can do, can’t she see it?

Silence.

“okay, let’s end this here because it will hit no end”, Yun clasps his hands before crossing his arms in front of his chest, breaking the tense “so? What do you want to speak about with us?”.

Joo Doh glares to Yun “can you keep your manner in front of your King, brat?”.

Yun nonchalantly keeps his cool, instead Jae Ha rolls his eyes, already back into his usual self who bites Joo Doh back “we don’t want to hear that from you, Grumpy General. Besides do you think you deserve to talk that way to us?”.

Kija sharply states “true, we agreed to have a truce with the King but not change the fact that you’re still our enemy, we can’t fully trust you”.

“and not change the fact that what he has done to Yona make us can’t help but become wary as long as he’s still around us. Not to mention I can’t help it if I find ‘noble’ is a bother because I hate the King and his family”, Yun lifts his thumb to Lily and Yona “except Yona and Lily who aren’t like other nobles”.

“aw?! love you too, Mama Yun”, Yona hugs Yun and Lily joins Yona to hug pretty genius boy as well “aw, you are so adorable, pretty genius boy?!”.

Yun blushes at such close proximity “stop it?! both of you suffocating me, annoying girls?!”.

Soo Won laughs because he finds nostalgic scene, somehow it makes him remember of when he and Yona have hugged Hak tightly till Hak feels suffocated in their childhood “all of you are adorable”.

In the end, Yun tells them all to sit and behave before they start the meeting.

Soo Won starts the meeting "this is about Yue, Koyuki and Serena from Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan".

Jae Ha raises his eyebrow, his instinct being alarmed at the mention of Koyuki’s name since that girl put himself into this turmoil “what’s wrong with them?”.

“before I tell you all about what I know, what do you know about them?”.

Lily, Yona, Yun, Kija, Shina, Jae Ha and Zeno exchange glances before Yun as the smartest from all of them answers “well, let’s see… Lady Serena is Koyuki’s Aunt who has Snow Leopard as her pet. Yue is Koyuki’s older brother who has White Tiger as his pet but we haven’t met him yet, only saw him from far distance back then in Kushibi Fort at Sei, so what we know about him is only he has Silver hair like Kija’s”.

Lily lifts her hand “ah, his eyes are Sapphire orbs, I saw it vaguely when he caught me last time before I lost my consciousness, I know nothing after that”.

Yun continues “we don’t know why she brings so much help to us till now, but it seems Koyuki is sort of Young Lady of Wild Beast Tribe who can handle Beast, Koyuki has Black Panther as her pet and mysteriously, she resembles with ‘Hak’ till even Yona has mistaken her once as ‘Hak’ when we met her the first time in Earth Tribe”.

Kija adds “also, Lady Koyuki kissed Jae Ha so we can guess she has fallen into my brother”.

Zeno chuckles with toothy grin “seems like it, even if he is our masochist and pervert big brother”.

Jae Ha clears his throat and blushes, remembering of when Koyuki has kissed him “oi, needn’t to mention it, both of you?!”.

“not only you, Yona. Even I also have mistaken Koyuki as Hak the first time I saw her”, Soo Won explains when and where he has met Koyuki the first time “so the conclusion is, no one from any of you who have ever seen Yue’s face clearly?”.

All of them shake their head and Soo Won sighs.

Joo Doh rolls his eyes “now you mention it, you have seen his face back then in Kushibi fort right, Your Majesty?”.

“yeah”, Soo Won narrows his eyes “his appearance rather different, though…”.

Yona raises her eyebrow “what do you mean?”.

“will you believe me if I tell you there’s a chance that Yue is Hak?”.

“you’re kidding… what make you thinking that way?”, Yona’s head slumps from her palm before recovers quickly “since we never found his body, let’s just assume that Hak is alive and survives. But we still have some question here, like why did he never return to me and why did he not show himself? If Yue were Hak, why would he not come back to me when he has the chance in Sei?”.

“that’s also my question here… You will understand my suspicion after you see his face, Yona. I have some notions but of course, he will not able to deny you so we just can confirm that Yue is really Hak or not once you meet with him”, Soo Won taps his temples “I saw there’s a scar on his temples, maybe due to collided with something hard as rocks also the latter which I recognized as the stitches due to brain surgery above the former scar on his temples. I suspect, maybe this Clan have something to do with Hak’s disappearance, because if Hak fell to Xing Kingdom and they from those Clan knew who Hak is, then it would be different matters”.

Jae Ha argues “how so? Do you mean sort of brainwashing? I don’t think Koyuki’s Clan can do such a thing. More so, don’t forget the fact that Hak and Koyuki have really resemble face. What if they’re actually siblings?”.

“it can be counted as the case as well”, Soo Won rolls his eyes to Jae Ha “but don’t just assume with your intuition that has been weakened by her just because she has stolen your heart. What do you know about her Clan?”.

Kija sharply retorts “and don’t forget, princess wouldn’t be separated with Hak if not because of your thugs!?”.

“Kija”, Yona touches his shoulder, asking him to sit down and calm down silently through her gesture before she turning her attention back to Soo Won after Kija has calmed down “now, can you explain about what do you mean with ‘different matters’?”.

Soo Won explains about what he knows from Ogi about Wild Beast Tribe and its relationship with Xing Kingdom “Xing Kingdom have abundant human resources like Wild Beast Tribe and you have seen it with your eyes, what can they do like in Sei Kingdom. Unfortunately, I haven’t able to gather more decent information, more than what I have told to you all just now, but in case that ex-underground mafia who usually didn’t move like 17 years ago, this time moves along with Xing Kingdom’s troops when we battle against them in War, not to mention if Hak fell to their hand and they were using him as weapons to fight against us, it would be rather complicated problem to us”.

“only to you who want to start a war again, this time against Xing Kingdom”, Yona slams her palm on the table “can you stop to start War that will hurt people and spread the hatred, can you not?!”.

“and wait for Xing Kingdom to attack us first? Yona, you don’t know the circumstances and still naïve”.

“but I still can learn and I can get stronger so you must stop treat me as a fool?!”, Yona lifts her forefinger to Soo Won “you claimed that I don’t know, then tell me?! what I don’t know but you know now, Soo Won?”.

“what King Soo Won has said was right, we are nothing but living weapons, live our life along with the Beast and follow Nature Laws but like our family’s motto, at least we are not that heartless till we can kill, throw away or abandon our own family and someone we love. In wild life, even the Wild Beast still have the instinct to protect their family but instead you killed your own uncle and trampled over woman that you claimed as someone you love, King Soo Won?”.

Yun startles and stands “that sound… Koyuki?”.

That sharp lines that cut straight and stab right where does it hurt before rubbing salt on the gashes, Jae Ha knows it well “sure it is her, no doubt. What does she doing, come back here so quickly—”.

“do not open the door, Jae Ha”, her voice stops Green Dragon who has rose from his seat and about to open the door, Koyuki’s shadow can be seen on the door along with her snarling Beast’s shadow “I am not so in good mood, neither do my Beast. Geom-Eun may have devoured you in case you open the door, so keep close the door if you still worth your life”.

Jae Ha tries to lessen the tension “why, are you in your red moon?”.

The nerve! Casually asking such a thing to a girl just like that! Yona, Soo Won and Kija furiously blush. Shina and Lily’ s jaws drop. Joo Doh, Tetora and Ayura stares to Jae Ha in disbelief. Yun facepalms, knowing this pervert it’s the usual but seriously... it’s too much. Only Zeno who has the expression as if saying ‘oh my, Ryokuryuu goes too far again, even if it is the usual, though’ considering how his mouth and eyes have turned into straight lines.

Sure enough, Jae Ha’s blunt question invites Koyuki’s snarls thorough the night “why not you just open the door now so I can ask my Black Panther to devour you, perverted Droopy Eyes?”.

Jae Ha bluntly adds “say the one who had stolen my lips last time we met before we parted under the rain”.

Koyuki coughs several times before she answering with rather hoarse voice “bringing it up now and here… are you taking revenge on me?”.

Jae Ha frowns “Koyuki, your voice rather hoarse and the cough… do you get a cold?”.

Dry chuckles can be heard from her.

“I’m alright, no need to worry about me... Remember that we have promised, our next meeting place and time is in Xing. This is not where we are supposed to meet again. I only want to convey something to your master, that’s what make me here tonight”, Koyuki tells them from outside that someone wants to meet with them, Yona and her group “could you come to the border of Xing Kingdom and Wind Tribe territory? Once you arrive near the borders, someone will pick you and guide you to your summoner’s private residence”.

Yona chooses to go on “Koyuki, before I answer your invitation… what do you know about Hak? why has your face really resembled with him? Do you have blood relationship with Hak?”.

Surprisingly, Koyuki’s tone really cold and flat, so impassive till what kind of emotions or feelings that lie behind her voice is unreadable “…I’m afraid all of that questions which related with ‘Son Hak’, only able to be answered by my older brother, Yue, but I can’t give you much guarantee that you will get answers that would satisfy you considering my brother’s unstable condition, though”.

Yun can smell something suspicious here “unstable? Do you mean because of your brother’s illness?”.

“no more questions, sorry. I have conveyed what I should tell to you all, I only need to know your answer before I go home. Yes or no?”.

Clearly Koyuki wants to put this to end and Yona closes her eyes, lowering her head, deep in her thought. Once Yona opens her eyes, she has made up her mind “fine, I want to make all the matters become clear for me, so I will go to Xing Kingdom”.

Soo Won’s stomach churning warningly before he grabs Yona’s bicep “Yona, you can’t!? maybe it’s a trap?!”.

Yona snaps her head to him and glares back “but I can’t just stay still and know nothing like this!? no matter what you say, I am going to go to Xing Kingdom?!”.

“we can guarantee about your safety as long as you behave yourself when you meet with my older brother, Yue to clarify everything in Xing, princess Yona. If you really want to know the truth and you’re ready to face the truth, then just go to Xing Kingdom and meet us there, but be careful… this is my warning, when you arrive in Xing, be careful with black-cloaked bunch who claimed themselves as subordinates of Gobi, High Priest from Xing Kingdom, because they aren’t trustable bunch”, Koyuki gulps before her sound is sounded strained “Jae Ha… in case next time we meet as enemy in the battlefield at War, prepare yourself… it would be better if we didn’t meet as enemy next time, or I must kill you too”.

Jae Ha’s chest tightens as his eyes widen, surprised at anger and sorrow intertwin with her vibrant voice. He opens the door wide “Koyuki?!”.

But Koyuki no longer here, not even her shadow, only her voice that can be heard “don’t forget who we are, Ryokuryuu Jae Ha. We can’t leave our place right now nor abandon our precious family. We are supposed to be enemy and it’s my fault, I’m sorry… I shouldn’t be fallen into someone that I can’t reach or do not deserve of and make the same mistake with my late mother. Even if I must kill my own feeling, in case we meet as enemy next time, I will kill you…”.

He is one of Four Dragon Warriors, Guardian of Kouka Kingdom’s Princess and she is the proud Princess of Wild Beast. That words sharply and cruelly hurl in the back of his head. Both of them mature enough to know and remember who they are, also realize what kind of obstacles that spread out in front of them.

“I know, damn it?!”, Jae Ha punches his fist to the pillar and grits his teeth _“then why? why would you kiss me passionately before we parted, if in the end we must become enemy? Tell me why, Koyuki”_.

Shina taps Jae Ha’s shoulder, pointing to where Koyuki has gone with riding her Beast into the woods at the outskirts of Sensui “…and she’s crying…”.

“someone you can’t reach or do not deserve of? You value me too high, stupid woman…”, Jae Ha covers his eyes. He doesn’t want to let his companion to witness his moment of weakness so he just waves his hand without looking back to his companion “sorry, leave me alone for tonight”.

Before Jae Ha can leave, Lily suggests “um, if you need liquor, I have high quality wines on cedar chest in our cellar. Just take it and you may enjoy it on the roof while stargazing”.

Jae Ha catches the worry on her suggestion before he turning his head and gently smiles to her “thank you very much for the offer, Lily Dear”.

* * *

 

 _“her aunt, Lady Serena didn’t say anything to her when we had parted with kissing each other. Could it be Koyuki was warned after that? Or is it because of her Clan?”,_ Jae Ha takes a sip of his cup before lowering his cup off his lips, closing his eyes “get out… what I told you before to leave me alone tonight?”.

“it can’t be helped if we were worried, right?”, Kija pops his head, crawling on the roof before he takes a seat beside Jae Ha along with Shina and Zeno. Silence for a moment before White Dragon scratches his cheek “Jae Ha, um… maybe I am not too good for these matters, but… I mean, even if your relationship with Miss Koyuki doesn’t end well, you can always find other woman…”.

“I guess Karma does exist… there’s no way I can find another woman like her…”.

Kija stutters and apologizes because thinking that he has made a mistake but when Jae Ha laughs, Kija scowls and closes his Dragon Claw into fist warningly before Jae Ha simply waves it off.

“it’s alright, Kija. I only don’t understand what’s going through that woman’s head… every time we meet, what we do only fooling around, teasing each other, I would flirt with her and she would return with the razz, so it was really surprising me when she had kissed me… it’s surprising me that she can steal my heart this fast, to able to put me in such turmoil”, Jae Ha realizes Shina pours the liquor to his cup and when his cup is full, Jae Ha gulps it all down in one swig “and why now, after she has stolen not only a kiss from me, but also my heart, she claimed that she will kill me even if she must kill her own feeling in case we meet as enemy? could it be because I already knew about her Clan? That she thought I would despise or abandon her, that’s why she chose to leave me first? Or is it? from the first place, she doesn’t have feeling to me at all and only want to play around with me?”.

“you must speak with her, Ryokuryuu. Miss Snow must have her own reason. At least, Zeno can tell that Miss Snow’s feeling towards Ryokuryuu isn’t a lie”, Zeno as the oldest Dragon, gives his advice as he turning into his wise old man mode “Zeno can see and feel it, because from the way of Miss Snow to look at Ryokuryuu is full of love, but there’s also a bitterness and guilty. Zeno assumes maybe something happened in her past that make her realize her feeling and want to love Ryokuryuu honestly but she can’t fully express her love, like she has experienced painful or tragic love before”.

Kija stares into his Yellow brother in new admiration “you can know all of that only from her eyes, Zeno?”.

“one more time it’s only Zeno’s assumption, but Zeno does think Ryokuryuu still need to talk with Miss Snow. Both of you so young and as long as both of you are still alive, it’s best to just meet if you want to meet each other and be honest to each other before everything is too late already and what you do only able to regret it”.

Zeno’s minds turn into his distant memory, he thinking about his brothers, first generation Dragons and his beloved wife, Kaya. He couldn’t fulfill his promise to meet again with his brothers, first generation Dragons and he couldn’t tell Kaya that he can’t meet her in the Heaven because he is the Immortal Yellow Dragon. He has hoped that everything will be different with Yona as King Hiryuu’s reincarnation has returned to the Earth but he still wonders about what will happen. The future seems vague a bit.

“oi, Four Rare Beast, are you seriously going to sleep above the roof tonight?!”.

Zeno, Jae Ha, Shina and Kija turn their head down to when Yun shouts to them from below before the strawberry blonde boy scolding them to get down and sleep inside. Before all of them go to sleep, Shina tells Zeno that Soo Won asks Yona to come out to the garden with him. Zeno affirms Shina to go to sleep with the others while he will watch them closely in their secret rendezvous.

 _“well, at least Mister King Guy will not hurt Miss again, he is her Shield after all. The problem is… where is her Sword?”,_ Zeno sits on the roof to watch from above but he grins broadly when he realizes that not only Red-haired princess and the King who have little secret rendezvous.

* * *

 

Soo Won knocks the window of Lily’s room and when Yona opens the window, Soo Won asks Yona to come with him because there’s still something he want to speak about. Yona accepts his stretched hand as she getting herself out of Lily’s room through the window before landing on the ground in front of him. Soo Won balances her when she bumping into him, blushing at their close proximity before leading her to the garden. Looks like Soo Won tries to convince Yona to think twice about her depart to Xing Kingdom. Of course, he can’t protect her and guarantee her safety there because he can’t simply mobilize the soldiers in another country, it’s forbidden and maybe will escalate into War. Yona wouldn’t be pleased with that.

Soo Won still doubt to tell Yona because there’s several things still unclear even for him, but at least he must try to stop her “besides what if what I guess is right? Can you fight against Hak in case he really become our enemy?”.

Yona shakes her head with firm expression “no, he wouldn’t, Soo Won”.

Soo Won crosses his arms before his chest, scowling in disapproval “maybe to you, but absolutely not to me”.

“of course he is”, Yona bluntly states the matter of fact and shrugs her shoulder “if you’re afraid, you needn’t to come with me to Xing from the first place. I still have Yun and Four Dragons with me”.

“you’re really… I can’t stop you at all, huh?”, Soo Won facepalms and sighs loudly “not that I’m afraid of him. I understand if Hak hates me now and he wants to take revenge on me, not only due to what I did to him but also, mostly because of you. I have prepared myself with that”.

Yona tilts her head “and you’re supposed to know already that no matter what you said to me, I wouldn’t change my mind, right?”.

Soo Won narrows his eyes “right, you are still independent woman who have your own path and decision, and it’s true, you’ve gotten stronger far than your old self that sweet and fragile, just like glass doll that will get fractured if you don’t treat her be careful, and you have transformed into piercing gorgeous Phoenix with ferocious fire”.

“oh? I will take that as compliment, thank you”, Yona giggles at his compliment, listening to Soo Won speaking about her old self “it feels like old time, but I didn’t miss my old self at all”.

“it’s scared me… that you don’t need me anymore, that you will go too far and in case something is happened to you while no one can help you and I can’t be there to save you… I believe Hak will protect you even if I no longer by your side and I let you go with him but now…”, Soo Won wraps his arms around her and buries his face on her petite shoulder “somehow, I want to tie you down”.

Yona’s breath stops in the middle of her throat when she looks straight into his eyes and his hands cupping her cheeks “…Soo Won”.

The tension breaks when they hear something rustling from the bushes near them.

Soo Won quickly pulls Yona to his embrace, burying her face on his chest “who’s there?!”.

“meow~”.

Yona blinks and sighs in relief “oh, it’s only a cat… wait, since when did Lily have a cat?”.

“maybe just some stray cats go into season and get lost here when looking for spot to make a baby? Just ignore the cats, Yona, even if usually female cat is calmer but usually male cat is grumpier rather than female cat in case they’re interrupted in their process”, Soo Won raises his eyebrow before turning Yona around and pushing her shoulder, slowly stay away from their previous place “let’s go back, Yona. We should go to sleep, it’s been too late at the night”.

“huh? if you say so, but what’s up with that things about cat?”, Yona blinks in confusion before she smacks Soo Won’s bicep after realizing that Soo Won guides her to his room instead of back to Lily’s room “you’ve tried to take me to your room or do you seriously only miss the direction to wrong room?!”.

“wouldn’t dream about it, Yona”, Soo Won chuckles dryly before guide her back to Lily’s room. After he helps Yona to come into Lily’s room back through the window and lifts her on his arms, Soo Won kisses her eyelids before smiling “good night, have a nice dream”.

When Yona closes the window right away after she comes inside Lily’s room, blushing furiously and slumping after she leaning her back on the wall. Next second, Yona’s hand flies to cover her mouth when she realizes Lily props her head on her palm with her elbow on her bed, laying on her bed and smiling brightly to her with that mischievous glint on her eyes “welcome back, have a nice trip? Just an advice from this older sister, Yona, make sure your roommate know that you’re safe in wherever your destination before you have little secret rendezvous, so I wouldn’t get scolded by one of your Dragons or Mama Yun in the morning in case you haven’t come back till morning, okay?”.

“Lily?!”, Yona takes the pillow and has the pillow fight with Lily who expertly dodges the pillow attack while laughing hard after that.

* * *

 

Joo Doh can’t get proper sleep and decides to speak a bit with the King about Yue, what make the King so attached to that man and finds the King no longer in his room. He is looking for him frantically, only to get his panic turns into irritation when he finds out that the King is speaking with red-haired princess in the garden, having their little secret rendezvous.

“what am I doing here?”, Joo Doh crouches himself on the bushes before the King or the princess realizes that he is here and before they find him, it’s better to leave this place as soon as possible.

That’s when he realizes there’s someone in the bushes, not only him. He takes his dagger out of his pocket and swings it, only to stop the dagger in the middle of its track before the dagger hurt his opponent. Same with him, as he straddles on top of her midsection, pointing his dagger to his opponent’s throat, his opponent who laying on her back above the ground also pointing her dagger in the front of his face.

“Ayura?”.

“General Joo Doh?”.

Joo Doh quickly gets off her body when he realizes his position and Ayura quickly sits up on her shinbones. Both lay down their weapon before crouching themselves, still hiding behind the bushes.

Joo Doh sits beside her and cups in front of his mouth, asking her just above the whisper “wait, what are you doing here?”.

“Lady Lily asks me and Tetora to look for princess Yona”, Ayura answers him just under the whisper, Joo Doh must lean closer to her because her voice barely audible and it makes Ayura feel tenser even if she can hide it well “Tetora went back to Lady Lily to tell that princess Yona has little secret rendezvous here but because I sensed something from this bushes, I was afraid it was the enemy so I…”.

“oh, I see”, Joo Doh explains the event that make him here “sorry about just now, I think there’s enemy so unconsciously I…’.

“it’s alright”, Ayura shakes her head before pointing to other side “besides before we get busted and invite the misunderstandings in case the princess and the King find us, isn’t better to just go from here?”.

Joo Doh nods his head and follows her but in the halfway, the King is about to lift his head and from his direction, Soo Won can see when Ayura gets out of the bushes from this way if this goes on so Joo Doh pulls her back to the bushes before hiding her under his body. Unfortunately, Soo Won can hear the bushes that rustling when he tries to hide Ayura and yells. While he has lost in his thought, thinking about what he should do, Ayura cups her hands near her mouth before mewing.

“meow~”.

Joo Doh raises his eyebrow, doesn’t expect that side of her at all, not to mention she looks rather cute with mewing under his body like that.

Wait, what does he thinking about? Has he lost his mind?

After Soo Won pushes Yona to stay away, from the mischievous glint on the King’s eyes when he looks back to the bushes, Joo Doh is so sure that Soo Won **knows** , especially after the comments about cat things.

Once Soo Won and Yona no longer can be seen, Joo Doh gets out of the bushes with deep scowl “…so we’re the stray cats now? For sure, he knew that we’re here?!”.

Ayura laughs heartily “yes, it seems. Even if I didn’t expect that it worked, at least they didn’t rush to the bushes and the situation turned into more awkward after they found us”.

Joo Doh startles, now he thinks of it, it’s the first time he sees her laugh, usually she always makes straight face. Looks like she realizes that he is staring which he does unconsciously because she asking him if there’s something on her face.

“ah, no… I thought it’s the first time I saw your laugh and smile, because usually you always make straight face and your expression is unreadable due to your poker face”.

“and you always scowl and furrow your eyebrows, you will make the wrinkles come sooner, General Joo Doh”, Ayura says while sauntering away from him.

Instantly it invites the vein popping on Grumpy General’s head “WHAT?!”.

“surely your job by Your Majesty’s side which make you always turn on your guard, but don’t forget to relax your shoulder sometimes. You must have had someone you can trust to aide you by your side even if just one person, right?”, Ayura intertwines her fingers behind her back, looking behind over her shoulder and smiling sincerely “we still have long way to go, why not enjoy our life like we’re supposed to be? Isn’t this world too beautiful to be going through only with do nothing?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I will not make it easy for the couples in this story, pull and extend is rather enjoying ^.^  
> Still wonder why I make this become this long, though  
> But hope you all enjoy this ^.^


	14. Captivated Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all Heart that get captivated  
> Can be ended well

**Kouka Kingdom**

**Sensui**

At the same time when Soo Won will leave to go back to Hiryuu Castle, Yona’s group also will leave to go to fulfill Koyuki’s invitation to come and meet with someone at the borders of Wind Tribe territory and Xing Kingdom.

Soo Won frowns in disapproval, still not agree about Yona’s departure to Xing “are you sure, you are going to go to Xing Kingdom?”.

Yona nods in affirmation “of course, it’s not just for me who looking for Hak, but also for Jae Ha so we can meet with Koyuki to ask her to clarify everything about her relationship with Jae Ha”.

Jae Ha weakly smiles, you can tell from the bags under his eyes that he has deprived of sleep due to last event lately “you shouldn’t think about it just because of me, Yona Dear”.

“well, we part here”, Soo Won takes a step forward, standing right in front of Yona “but I promise, I will come back for you”.

Soo Won cups Yona’s cheeks before kissing her, more intimately than their previous kiss. Maybe this will be their last time to meet and see each other’s face, that’s what make him can’t help but expressing his own desire and feeling more openly this time, without holding back himself but still able to restraining himself. His kiss is slow and thorough, sweet but not torrid, more lovingly and longingly. He just about to leave her and part with her, yet he has missed her, longing for her presence by his side. He registers that his action gaining her moans of pleasure after he moves his tongue to lick her lips, ignoring the murderous intentions which he is gained from the Dragons.

He breaks the kiss and hug, gently smiles before whispering near her ear “take care, and be careful”.

Yona’s face totally turns as red as tomatoes, turning her face to the side “…you too”.

**.**

Several days after Soo Won and Yona’s departure, Joon Gi comes to Sensui to check on Lily’s condition, he also brings several gifts to her such as new fine clothes and her favorite foods “by the way, I heard that His Majesty Soo Won stayed a little while here?”.

“yes, he did”, Lily nods her head _“mostly because of his secret lover still here and he worried about her condition, though, not because of me like many people thought”_.

“that’s why, I think you’re supposed to pay a visit to Hiryuu Castle for a while as your gratitude to His Majesty Soo Won, Lily”, Joon Gi covers his lower face, just above his mouth with his fan “don’t worry about your provisions in your journey to Hiryuu Castle, I have prepared everything, I have sent a letter to His Majesty Soo Won, while Ayura and Tetora will take care of you”.

Lily thoughtfully stares to Joon Gi in suspicion, she has a feeling as if she just sees a sparkling star near her father’s eyes _“why do I have a feeling that you want to trade me over something, father?”_.

**.**

**Kuuto**

“why do I even here?”, Joo Doh grumbles as he sauntering Kuuto’s walkway, looking for Soo Won who have his little adventure again, alone, without his guard of course. He curses inwardly about how Soo Won sometimes not remember his own position and keep wandering around without his guard till Joo Doh snaps his head back, thinking that he just finds someone particular _“wait, just now is…”_.

Meanwhile, Lily groans in annoyance and grumbles about how annoying his father because ordering her to come to Hiryuu Castle in their way to Hiryuu Castle “haven’t I said my gratitude to His Majesty before in Sensui? Why do I even here? I have a feeling that father must be up to something?! Don’t tell me that he wants to push me over to that tofu-faced King?!”.

Tetora touches her shoulders from behind, encouraging “come now, Lady Lily, don’t be so cold like that~ and how can you say his handsome face as tofu?”.

Lily pouts “but it’s true, just if Yona didn’t ask me to shut my mouth about her relationship with the King… ah, I want to see Yona rather than meet him…”.

Tetora tries to soothe her Lady while she and Ayura carrying their provisions within the pouches in their hands. Lily snaps her head back when she thinking she just finds the certain King and following him till they arrive on the back-alley where Ogi and others information brokers are stationed there. When Lily asks about Soo Won to Ogi, Ogi seems hiding him and plays dumb as two man hugging Tetora and Ayura from behind. Lily has glared to them, ordering them to release her bodyguards before two swords come out of nowhere.

Joo Doh stands in between those mans, pointing his swords to both man’s necks from behind “how about both of you release these girls before I stab you two?”.

Two man cower in afraid as they release Ayura and Tetora before scurrying away step aside to the corners once they recognize the one who pointing his swords to them is the Sky Tribe General who glaring to them.

“General Joo Doh?”, Ayura approaches him “what are you doing here?”.

“I thought I saw from far distance after you happened to pass me by when I had been looking for the little mischievous lost kid”, Joo Doh glares to Soo Won who cowering in shame near Ogi’s table as he sheathing his swords back “so it’s really you…”.

Ayura tilts her head to the side “huh? how did you know it was me? I thought raven-haired woman is rather common…”.

“sure, but raven-haired woman who wielding two swords in her hip with scents of peach and lotus perfume that I know is only you”, Joo Doh turns his head to the side and puts his other hand on his hip, covering his lower face before anyone realize that he’s blushing, remembering their close proximity that night. Actually, incident that night also the reason of how he can know about Ayura’s perfumes.

Tetora grins widely, nudging her partner “oh? How perceptive of you, General~ right, Ayura?”.

Ayura hisses in warning to not tease her about this “Tetora”.

“back to the business, actually what are you guys doing here?”, Joo Doh asks after getting his composure back, trying to distract the awkward tension.

Ayura and Tetora tell Joo Doh about what has happened which make them come here as Soo Won speaks to Ogi and Lily listens to them. Nadai smugglers from Sei Kingdom, rumors about Yona’s group, but what Soo Won really wants to know, about Xing Kingdom’s state and about main family members of Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan like Yue, Koyuki and Serena.

“collecting information about family members of Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan like trying to open Pandora box, it is surprisingly well-hidden under the darkness like you would die if I stuck my nose in too far but I will do my best”, Ogi closes one eyes, sipping the liquor in his cup “although I still can point some people that ever have any contact with them from ex-underground mafia Clan like…”.

“…him?”, Soo Won narrows his eyes and slaps his forehead “that’s make sense, why do I never think about it?”.

After Soo Won has done with Ogi, he and Lily turn their attention back to their bodyguards where Joo Doh sighs loudly “it must be tiring for both of you, to have master like that…”.

Ayura and Tetora nod their head in unison “yes, it is”.

Lily protests “Ayura!? Tetora?!”.

“General Joo Doh… let’s just go back, okay?”, Soo Won sighs loudly before whispering to Joo Doh as he passing him by “send an urgent message to Elder Mundok right away, ask him to come to meet me in my mother’s private residence in the outskirts of Kuuto”.

Joo Doh narrows his eyes. True, it’s the ideal place rather than in Hiryuu Castle to have secret conversation, considering how the walls in Hiryuu Castle have the ears that maybe will reach their advisor’s ears. Maybe they cooperate with him, but doesn’t mean Keishuk can fully be trusted. As they are going back to Hiryuu Castle, Joo Doh has persisted to carry the provisions on Tetora and Ayura’s hands which his help thankfully is received by Tetora and Ayura.

**.**

That day, Lily and Soo Won spend their time together in library. Lily still in her visit while Soo Won still wait for Elder Mundok to come.

Lily drops her head on the table with both hand holding book that standing tall to cover her face “ah, I am so bored… I want to see **her** …”.

“not only you who think that way, be patient”, Soo Won sighs loudly, he can’t mobilize the troops as he please without good reason. Knowing about Xing Kingdom’s situation will be the great help to become the reason to bring his troops in case Kouren really brings her troops as well. The problem is Yue who standing behind Kouren and Tao, Soo Won still barely knows anything about him because Yue and his Clan’s secret movement at the underground. Creepy, but that’s how they move as the expert of guerillas. He just hopes Yona will be okay.

Not long after that, Joo Doh comes and whispers to him “Your Majesty, Elder Mundok has arrived”.

Soo Won rises from his seat “tell others to not disturb me, I will go into King Hiryuu’s mausoleum under the throne room”.

Lily has heard about secret passageways in Hiryuu Castle and she rises “wait, you want to meet with Elder Mundok to clarify about those Clan, right? I’ll come with you”.

Soo Won lifts his hand, he is sounded so exasperated “Lady Lily, no”.

“if it’s for **her** safety, then I must come. At least, you also need a back-up, right?”.

Joo Doh adds “and don’t think I will let you go alone”.

Soo Won sighs in defeat, can’t against them, huh?

.

Soo Won, Joo Doh and Lily come out of the tunnels that directing to the outskirts of Kuuto before they are walking to Yong-Hi’s private residence in the outskirts of Kuuto. Clearly Mundok feels displeased with this call because Soo Won has explained everything in his letter to him, about what he wants to know from him this time. As Soo Won, Joo Doh and Lily arrive, Mundok approaches them, standing in front of Soo Won, face to face with the King.

Deep frown in Mundok’s face causes the wrinkles in old man’s face become increasing “I don’t know that you’re the type of someone who love to dig up secrets of someone’s past, King Soo Won”.

“because this is something I need to know to face Xing Kingdom”, Soo Won doesn’t about to step back, looking straight into older man’s eye and asking with some authority in his voice “tell me, Elder Mundok, you ever have contact with Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan, with who and what is your relationship with that person?”.

“is it the order from the King, young boy?”.

“yes”.

Mundok sighs heavily, eyeing Sky Tribe General “General Han Joo Doh, you should stop me in case I turn into too emotional”.

Joo Doh furrows his eyebrows but receive the condition. After Mundok asks them about where they will speak, Soo Won leads the way to rather secluded cottage near his mother’s private residence, they can speak there without afraid of anyone listen to their conversation.

Mundok confesses that yes, he has **ever** had contact with someone from Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan “that person was Miyuki, she was the sole Daughter from the Head Clan of Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan. She was my wife…”.

Joo Doh and Lily exclaim in surprise “WIFE?!”.

Mundok emphasizes “was”.

Soo Won has expected this, calmly adds “you said was, so am I right to assume that your relationship with her wasn’t blessed by her father while both of you had married? Because as the sole Daughter from the Head Clan of Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan who have put their loyalty to Royal Family of Xing Kingdom, marrying with soldier, even if General from other nation would be claimed as traitor by citizens of Xing. Knowing how wary and tactful their Clan, they must have asked you to choose, right?”.

“that’s right, I was asked by Miyuki’s father to choose, her or my nation. If I chose Miyuki, then I should go with her and stay at Xing Kingdom as next Head Clan but if I chose my nation over her, then Miyuki and I must have divorced so Miyuki’s father could marry his daughter with certain Lord from Xing. I was never feeling to be cornered like that…”, Mundok closes his fists in warning before glaring to Soo Won “other than that night when Hak stripped his title and ‘Son’ family’s name off himself as he giving his last order to me to acknowledge you as the King and chose to leave Wind Tribe… I was supposed to stop him if I would know, because of you, he…”.

Joo Doh is about to stop Mundok, knowing what will happen from elderly man’s desire but thankfully, Lily’s voice brings them back to the main problems.

“Yona is going to go to Xing Kingdom?!”, Lily tells out loud, enough to stop the desire from elderly man who turning his attention to her before Lily explaining about Yona’s reason to fulfill Koyuki’s invitation “we can’t stop Yona because she really wants to find Hak. Yona is the first and closest friend, precious person for me, we have to know that she will be alright and we need to know, whether those Clan can be believed or not? we only need the reassurance, that Yona will be okay with them, just that, Elder Mundok”.

“they have nothing to do to fight against princess Yona, besides they are the type of persons who will fulfill their promise once they have promised to someone, so I can assure that they will fulfill their promise to take care of her in her visit to Xing Kingdom”, Mundok can see the reliefs from Lily, Soo Won and Joo Doh but not stopping him to glare back to the King “but I can tell they have a ton reason of why they have something to do to fight against you, King Soo Won”.

Mundok continues his explanation as Soo Won ordered, just like Soo Won has predicted, Mundok and Miyuki have been divorced after Mundok chooses his nation over her “I was in distraught, but instead of stopping me, she asked me to leave…”.

_“Mundok, if we were separated, then it’s not because of we want it, but because of we must. You should go back to Kouka, your Tribe and your Kingdom need you as their leader and protector. I have to stay here in Xing Kingdom, for the sake of my Clan, my family. I know how deep your loyalty to your King and your nation, you can’t leave them no matter how deep your love to me”._

That’s what she has said to him when he has persisted to stay by her side even if he must against her father, even if he must leave his nation but she has stopped him to leave his nation, his tribe, his homeland and his people.

 _“it’s alright, you should go to where your people waiting for you in the battlefield. No need to look back and nothing to be regretted because our love will be the best memory and the happiest moments of my life. Don’t make our ephemeral relationship as obstacle for you. Go back to the battlefield where you must burn your spirit with your people following you from behind your back. I’ll be alright here, I promise”_.

That’s what she has said to him with the most beautiful smile on her face despite the tears cascading down her face. She has promised, so he has to believe her no matter how hurt and hard it is to leave her behind and choose over his nation.

“I left the happiness of family and chose to fight for my nation as soldier till I became the General. I heard the news about Miyuki who had married with certain Lord and she has three children from her marriage, without I know… she had been carrying my children when we had divorced and she must have married with other man”, Mundok lifts his head, recognizing the shock from three person before him but keep going on “Miyuki has three children. Smyrna, Azurite and Serena. Only Serena who haven’t related by blood with me, while Smyrna and Azurite who were born as twin siblings, they were my biological children with Miyuki”.

Mundok explains that he has known about this because of Smyrna who has told him when she has come to meet him in Fuuga while bringing her children.

“for now, that’s all what I can tell about to you. I hope the good news about princess or Hak as the payment to get further information”, Mundok puts back his cup on the floor “this old geezer is getting tired, if you excuse me, I will go back to Fuuga”.

“wait?! You haven’t told us the detail?!”, Soo Won halts him, grabbing Mundok’s shoulders “what is Hak’s relationship with them? who is Lady Smyrna’s children and husband? Why does Hak’s face resemble with Koyuki and Yue’s face? could it be Hak…”.

Soo Won can’t continue his words. He has known about Azurite and Serena, about who his wife and her husband, also who their children are. But information about Smyrna is limited, he only knows that Smyrna has run away from home, only to have her children, Yue and Koyuki who have been brought by Serena back to their Clan’s residence after Smyrna has passed away.

“I can’t tell you, because you clearly haven’t prepared with that fact”, Mundok grabs Soo Won’s wrists “if you know **who** is Smyrna’s husband, the father of her children who has betrayed her… **who** are Smyrna’s children and how cruel their fate has turned out to be…”.

Mundok stops himself right away after he snarling into King’s face, realizing that he just barely to spill out the secret before batting Soo Won’s wrists and rising from his spot “…I am afraid you can’t accept the fact yet… I’m leaving…”.

Ignoring the call behind him, Mundok leaves that place right away, heading back to Fuuga.

Damn.

Calm. Down.

Still fresh in his mind even if he has been getting this old. When Smyrna who resemble with Miyuki, has come with bringing her children, telling him about how happy she has with her husband, how happy she has with her children after she has three children with her husband, her firstborn is Yue who have younger twin siblings, a boy and a girl, the boy is Hakuren and that girl is Koyuki. The last time they have met when Mundok has tried to stop Smyrna, the last time Mundok have met Smyrna is when Smyrna brings her spear as she trying to kill her husband because her husband has betrayed her and her country. Because next time when Mundok and Serena have found Smyrna, they haven’t able to find Yue and Koyuki yet that time, they only find her corpse with her child that crying while his mother wrapping him tightly within her arms. Even if her body has turned cold with many bruises or cut of swords and her soul has left her body, she hasn’t let her child go in order to protect the poor infant. The poor boy who has been separated with his twin sibling and his older brother, his biological grandchild that he has to claim as his adopted grandchild. In order to keep him safe from Xing Kingdom and those Clan, Mundok has to keep his true identity, claimed that he adopting him and pretending in front of everyone as if he hasn’t related by blood with him even if he is his biological grandson. He has to his true identity as a secret and change his name, from Hakuren become Son Hak.

* * *

**Xing Kingdom**

**Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan’s Residence**

Alone in her room, Koyuki changes her clothes into her nightgown, looking to the reflection of herself on the large mirror that standing tall in her room, reflecting her body from head to toes. Looks like that mirror is new and someone has put that mirror in her room. Koyuki grits her teeth before throwing vase to large mirror that shattered into pieces. Koyuki breathes raggedly, she sits on the edge of her bed and clenches her Peridot medallion of her necklace that lay just above her cleavage as single tear cascades down her cheek “forgive me, Hakuyo”.

There are several knocks on her door after that “Koyuki, does everything alright!?”.

“don’t come in?!”, Koyuki yells in frustration and quickly wipes her tears but once she realizes that her tears flowing freely like a river till can’t be stopped, she quickly wraps her blanket around herself on her bed. Ignoring her niece’s words, Serena kicks the door and comes inside. She sighs in understanding after she finds the shattering mirrors and her niece’s scattered clothes before she sitting on the edge of her bed.

“do not pretend to be sleeping like that, I know you haven’t slept yet”, Serena can feel the tense and flinch from her niece, narrowing her eyes and patting the bundle of Koyuki’s body which curls into ball, tightly wrapped within blanket “Koyuki, are you crying?”.

She murmurs with muffled sound “…am not…”.

“well then, lift your face”, Serena challenges her with the tone that she is not about to leave her till she gets what she wants. When Koyuki sits back and reveals her crying face and tangled messy hair, Serena shakes her head and sighs loudly “still not acknowledging when you’re clearly crying, huh?”.

Koyuki pouts, pointing to the door before hiding herself within her blanket again, sniffing “Aunt, just close the door before brother…”.

Serena quickly closes the door before approaching her niece back “you’re lucky, because your brother went to Kyuu Castle along with my husband, don’t worry”.

“oh, good”.

Koyuki keeps hiding herself and Serena sighs heavily before yanking her blanket and pulling her into her embrace.

“Dear, I’m glad that you truly love Hakuyo, but what are you waiting for? It’s been 7 years passed by after Hakuyo’s death. I know, losing Hakuyo make you afraid of lost your love again, but you needn’t to feel guilty or feel like you’ve betrayed Hakuyo, just because you’ve fallen in love again towards other man…”, Serena whispers near her ear, stroking her back in circle to soothe her before wiping her tears, cupping her cheeks “listen, I think this is good for you… this is the chance for you to let it go, it’s your time to reach your own happiness. I believe Hakuyo also want you to be happy, with or without him, even if you don’t belong to him and you couldn’t be together with him. Remember what he told you? he only wanted you to be happy and how he loved your smile”.

Koyuki shakes her head and grabs Serena’s hand, lowering her head further down as her tears cascading her cheeks, crying harder “but I can’t, Aunt?! because if I let go and I forgot him, he would die and he would totally disappear from myself… I can’t kill him after he saved my life, even though his life as the payment…”.

.

**Kyuu Castle**

At the veranda on the throne room, Kouren and Yue play one of the instruments from Elegy of Moonlight using Kouren’s Koto and Yue’s flute. The title of song is ‘Your Memory’, telling about woman who cries, grieving because of lost her lover, as if they can hear Koyuki’s cries tonight. When the flute starts creating weird tunes and it stops right at the moment Yue lowers his flute to rub his temples, Kouren rises from her seat to get closer to him. She lifts her hand, caressing his cheek with worry on her face “your head… it feels hurt again?”.

Yue shakes his head, rubbing his temples “ah, don’t worry about this, it’s getting better now. The headache wasn’t so violent and not too often anymore rather than before”.

She seems unconvinced, but after a while staring into his eyes and thinks that he really means his words as he smiles to her, she feels relieved a bit, it’s good “how about your memories? Have you gained back some memories after you went to Kouka?”.

“I do remember several things”, Yue admits, settling Kouren sit down on his lap as they looking up to see the moonlight tonight “like when I tried to kill King Soo Won as we met in Fuuga, but that brat from Wind Tribe, Son Hak had protected him. I had failed because after that Elder Mundok, Son Hak’s adopted grandfather interrupted and I was barely gotten myself killed by Elder Mundok”.

“oh, I remembered it, 9 years ago before your disappearance, right? when your life was spared because Aunt Serena appeared in time, right?”, Kouren leans her head on his shoulder, crossing her arms “you made me worried sick back then…”.

“sorry”, Yue chuckles and wraps his arms around her waist “but I would like to see that innocence tears of yours~”.

“I hate this part of you?!”, Kouren smacks his bicep before lifting her face “do you think Soo Won will remember you?”.

“dunno, at least Aunt Serena’s brainwashing has been working till now. In our family, Aunt Serena is the most expert of disguise, brainwashing and hypnotic. That time, after Aunt Serena had disguised herself as someone that Elder Mundok loved before she hypnotizing and putting suggestion into Elder Mundok’s head that I am Elder Mundok’s grandchild, so she was able to distract him and took me to run away”, Yue shrugs and caresses Kouren’s head like caressing cat’s furs “I’m impressed on how strong my Aunt’s suggestion of hypnotic, though. Looks like her brainwashing still working till now on Elder Mundok. The proof is, when the old geezer met me in Hotsuma Fort back then at Sei Kingdom, he hugged me right away as if I’m one of his grandchildren that he hasn’t met with for long time. For some reason, somehow I want to admire her but I also a bit afraid of her talent”.

Kouren agrees about it, remembering how Serena always able to make others to calm down or obey her words only with her alluring figure that hidden beneath her fragile and sweet features “Aunt Serena surely has such talent on this stuff. Creepy”.

“yeah, she really does. I even wonder, actually who is the most dangerous between my mother, my uncle or my aunt?”.

Kouren shifts so she can look into his eyes closer “so… your memories haven’t back yet, after all? when you said that ‘it felt like you were betraying and betrayed at the same time’, I thought you have gotten all of your memories back and you’re the acquaintances of King Soo Won and princess Yona?”.

Yue lopsided smirks and snorts “forget it, something must be wrong with my head again at that time. Why did I must have such emotions and sentiments when I have nothing to do with them?”.

Kouren furrows her eyebrows, cupping his face “you make that face again…”.

Yue narrows his eyes “what kind of face?”.

“I still remember the first time I learned your features after we met, under the moonlight, still could be seen your sad eyes and sorrow expression that carved in my memory”, Kouren tilts her head with those worry looks on her eyes “just like your expression right now”.

“not that, it just… I tried hard to hold this pain and get myself together, but I don’t know why, the more I tried to strengthen my heart hardly, the bigger hollow within my heart”, Yue lowers his head further, his bangs masking his expression before he running his fingers to cover his eyes “just if I didn’t fail to kill Soo Won 9 years ago, my brother wouldn’t…”.

“Yue, it’s alright, I’m here”, Kouren wraps her arms around his waist, leaning her head to the crook of his neck “you haven’t lost anyone yet… your brother still alive, you saved him, remember?”.

What a lover touch can do to soothe your feeling… In silent gesture, as if saying that as long as he still has these hands that hugging him and only exist for him, he will be alright.

Yue wraps his hands around her before asking her, looking straight into her eyes “Kouren, are you really sure with me? I mean, about the marriage”.

Kouren narrows her eyes “what is it? don’t tell me that you didn’t love me anymore?”.

“not that?! You surely know what I mean and the notions that I don’t love you anymore is impossible and ludicrous!?”, Yue snaps before turning his head in shame “I mean… you wouldn’t regret because it’s with me as your husband…”.

“don’t you dare to say that ridiculous things again, like you do not deserve me just because who you are and complicated matters about that head of yours or your lineage, or I will stab you!? I don’t care at all, it’s alright if you can’t remember everything, don’t force yourself to remember something that maybe only will hurt you. No matter who your parents, no matter what bloods that flowing through your vein, Yue is Yue, that’s all enough for me”, Kouren cups his face, looking straight into his eyes “despite if I lost everything, I wouldn’t regret it because I’m certain I am not going to able to love somebody else more than when I love you, Yue, because you’re the Moon that lit up my path in the darkness”.

Yue gently smiles, wholeheartedly before running his fingers on her locks “and for me, you are the blue-eyed Angel, the goddamn gorgeous goddess who have been the savior of my life”.

Under the shimmering moonlight, after Yue and Kouren locking lips, Tao leans the back of her head on the wall and sighs, closing her eyes and remembering the last event on how their father’s health has worsened _“at least, Yue’s condition has gotten better and my sister also gets calmer with Yue’s presence here… but still… what would happen between our Kingdom with Kouka Kingdom?”_.


	15. Decision Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for meeting and make decision

**Xing Kingdom**

**Royal Capital Tenkyuu, Kyuu Castle**

In the walkway of Castle’s corridor, Yue approaches Kouren after he finding her, walking behind her with hands crossing before his chest and deep frown on his face “just a week after I finished my mourning ritual of my Uncle’s death, you’re starting another war?”.

Kouren stops to look at him “why do you look so upset? I thought you would not mind about my choice?”.

Yue raises his eyebrow “true, it’s your choice, just not too fond of the fact that you’re starting war when your father is still ill…”.

“what a coincidence, my father just asked me to call you because there’s something he wants to speak about with you privately after he speaks with me, Tao and you”, Kouren directs the conversation and leads the way to her father’s chamber after asking a servant to tell Tao to come to their father’s room as well “you’re just like my father’s son already, after all”.

Yue sniggers “mostly because my face, I guess”.

“do not despise or underestimate yourself like that”, Kouren stops so sudden till Yue bumps into her and snarls before she turns around, cupping his face “you know the reason of why my father has been attached into you till he can believe you with our life, not only because of your face that similar with Lady Smyrna, but also because the quality in yourself, such as your unyielding honesty and loyalty, right?”.

Looking straight into her determined eyes, Yue tips her chin up and smirks “it seems I never can win against you”.

Just an inch before their lips are touching…

“a-hem”.

Yue groans in annoyance and flustered Kouren quickly breaks the hug to keep the distance in awkward tense as Neguro clears his throat, Tao giggles near them while blushing Vold and Yotaka asking Algira and Mizali to turn around with covering their partner’s eyes. Actually, this is the usual sight for them because it’s sort of one of usual routines for Prince of Wild Beast and Warrior Princess of Xing. Just ask the Five Stars, have they ever seen Yue and Kouren are about to kiss each other while entangle each other’s body within each other’s arms? Yes, all of them ever have witnessed it already.

Yue rolls his eyes “at least let me kiss her before you clear your throat to interrupt us, old man”.

Kouren facepalms “Yue…”.

Tao shakes her head with understanding looks on her eyes “what a mischievous Prince of Wild Beast”.

“only with someone I love who will become my wife, besides nothing will disappear from her just because I steal a kiss from her lips”, Yue pecks Kouren’s lips before grinning amusedly “like this”.

Kouren blushes before pointing her fiancé with her forefinger “bad habit?! don’t attack me so sudden like that in front of public like this?!”.

Yue smirks before he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her to his body, nuzzling his head on the crook of her neck “oh? Then, you wouldn’t mind if I kissed you more intimately in more private time and place?”.

Kouren facepalms before putting her forefinger on his lips “behave, my sister and our subordinates are still witnessing us”.

“my deepest apologize for the interruption, but it’s about time to appear before King Bushin in his chamber, your highness and young lord”, Neguro bows his head before eyeing tall man in front of him “also, I said this as princess’s bodyguard and your uncle in law, over my dead body if you want to have sex with the princess before the marriage?!”.

Kouren clears her throat “no need to say it out loud here”.

“true, I promise that I will not eat her before the marriage, right? but doesn’t mean I will not make out with her”, Yue whistles and shrugs his shoulders, crossing his arms before his chest “old man Neguro always acts more overprotective rather than your own father, it’s as if he is your second father, or should I call him as your overprotective godfather or my old-fashioned uncle?”.

“okay, you may stop teasing my husband, nephew”, Serena pulls Yue’s earlobe before putting her hands on her hip “we wondered why did you take your time so long just to come to King Bushin’s chamber, so the reason is because you’re enjoying your time?”.

“Aunt Serena?!”, Tao exclaims before rolling her eyes “eh, wait… we?”.

Koyuki waves her hand and pops her head out of Serena’s back with broad smile on her face “Tao?!”.

“Koyuki?! It’s been a long time?!”, since Tao is the same age with Koyuki, of course they’re close and both girl hugging each other after long time they don’t meet but Tao realizes that one of Koyuki’s earrings is gone “hm? Where is your other earring?”.

Koyuki stiffens before covering her face to hide her blushing face and murmuring “dropped it somewhere”.

Serena laughs hardly, not because remembering of Koyuki and Jae Ha kiss separation but more because of how her niece has freaked out after she realizing that she has kissed Jae Ha “yeah, you surely dropped it somewhere”.

Yue frowns “I smell something suspicious, not to mention both of you haven’t told me about it as well”.

Koyuki lifts her hand “nothing important?!”.

Thinking it’s the time to over the conversation before something dangerous is revealed, Tao suggests “come on, I guess father is still waiting for us”.

.

Five Stars, Koyuki and Serena wait outside as Kouren, Tao and Yue are speaking with King Bushin, who weakly laying on his beds. When it comes to Yue, King Bushin asks his daughters to wait outside so Kouren takes Tao’s hand and leads her to the doorway, both princesses looking to their father’s bed from the front of the door of her father’s chamber to watch them even if they can’t hear what they’re talking about as Yue sits on the chair beside King Bushin’s bed.

King Bushin lifts his hand “come closer, Yue”.

Yue sits near him and comes closer, with his knees on the floor beside the King’s bed, close enough to see wrinkles on King’s face “…is there something important that you want to tell me alone till you asked your daughters to wait outside, my King?”.

“I want to make sure about one thing, so answer me honestly”, King Bushin looks straight into Yue’s eyes, his blue eyes that same with Kouren’s glistening in the same way with his daughter’s when that eyes looking for honesty “are you sure, you don’t want to take back your real name or go back to Kouka where your real family are there?”.

Yue facepalms, feels annoyed “why does either the father or the daughter asking me about the same thing?”.

King Bushin snickers “oh? So, my daughter was asking the same thing?”.

“yes”, Yue states before coldly answers “and about your question, which name, my King? be it name from my mother or from my grandfather, the person with that name is already dead. Right now, my name is Yue. Ever since Kouren found me and gave that name to me, I’ve been living with that name and I don’t have intention to strip that name off myself”.

King Bushin weakly smiles, despite his body has weakened, the sharpness inside his eyes hasn’t weakened yet and he does perceptive enough to recognize the emotion that hidden behind Yue’s eyes “glad to know that you prefer the name that has been given by my daughter the most”.

Yue blushes and closes his eyes because the King can see through him “…yeah, I don’t deny that fact”.

King Bushin relaxes himself and closes his eyes, hands on his chest with his fingers intertwining “since you will become my daughter’s husband, you’re supposed to call me father from now on. I have always thought of you as my own son already. That’s why, I believe my daughters in your care. You will be the King of this nation once you marry with Kouren and I passed, but before that happen, I hope I still have the chance to see your marriage with Kouren”.

Yue frowns and takes one of King Bushin’s hands in his “it’s a greatest honor for me, my King, but please don’t talk that way as if you’ll die very soon. Besides I’m still doubt… you already know that I have nothing on me to give to your daughter but myself, why do you still can believe me and give your daughter to me?”.

King Bushin opens his eye and rolls his eye, looking to Yue from the corner of his eyes “why? what do you doubt about? Do you start to regret on asking my daughter’s hand to be your soon-to-be-wife? Do you not love her anymore?”

“no?! it’s ridiculous idea if you said that I don’t love her anymore?! I really love her, that’s why I’m really grateful and I’m glad because you willingly give your blessing towards us, but…”.

As Yue lowers his head further down and buries his face on the edge of King’s bed, King Bushin weakly squeezes his hand, enough to make Yue lift his head to look straight into King’s eyes again.

“Yue, stop underestimate or despise yourself. You don’t realize what things that you’ve brought to us just with your presence here?”, King Bushin ruffles Yue’s hair, patting his head before his eyes staring back into the ceilings with eyes that fulfilled with nostalgic memories “like we already know, Kouren is strong-headed but with your heart’s kindness and your love as a man, you have softened and warmed her stone-cold heart. Not only that you have brought happiness to her as woman but you also make her realizes about what is important for her as woman and human. I believe with your patience, surely she will fully open her heart to you like how she has believed you with her life”.

Yue sighs at that “sure, I’ll be patient no matter how strong-headed she is”.

“of course, I believe I can leave everything on you. That’s why, I never think that I’m wrong to choose you as my heir and my daughter’s soon-to-be-husband”, with proud and other complicated feelings on his eyes, King Bushin turns his head to the side and looks straight to Yue “believe me, nothing is coincidence in this world. I believe it must be fate that Kouren had found you and brought you to us that day”.

Yue still remembers that day as if it’s just happened yesterday “I’m really grateful, because even if you and your daughters know nothing about me like how I also know nothing about myself, you and your daughters still have been so kind to me”.

“when Kouren found you dying and after you woke up, even if you who know nothing about yourself, not even your own name, age, origin or history… just from your face and that looks on your Sapphire blue eyes, I know you must be Smyrna’s son. I believe that you’ve been sent by Gods to us”, King Bushin lifts his arm and caresses Yue’s cheek with that serious look “have you prepared yourself? because this is the last test for the three of you… you, Kouren and Tao…”.

Yue’s body stiffens “what do you mean, my King?”.

Before the King answers his question, King Bushin flies his hand to cover his mouth, coughing violently and curling into ball on his bed, bloods pooling on his palm as his other hand clenching his bedsheet.

“King Bushin?!”, Yue’s eyes wide, he stands and throws his arms around King’s shoulder as he sees the King puking blood “somebody help?!”.

As Kouren runs inside the chamber, approaching her father’s bed, Tao yells before she comes inside as well “Doctor?!”.

.

In throne room that night, Kouren and Tao hold the urgent meeting after gathering Five Stars along with Yue, Koyuki and Serena as representatives from Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan.

“father’s condition is recovering a bit and he’s stable now after doctor gives the medicine, but his condition still can getting worsen as time passed by”, Kouren keeps her tone calm even if deep down within her heart, she also feels a little distraught but she hides it well rather than her sister “with King’s condition right now, automatically all of the movements within this country will be bestowed to me as crowned princess of Xing Kingdom, with my little sister and my fiancé’s, Tao and Yue’s help”.

Like they know already, there’s a War that will be coming in front of them. It’s only about time to start the War with Kouka Kingdom. There are two factions already where one is Kouren’s faction who intend to start war with Kouka Kingdom and the other is Tao’s faction who against to start War instead they want to raise white flags and turns Xing Kingdom into Kouka’s vassal nation. Only Yue as Head of Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan who isn’t telling them, about to where he will stand.

 _“have you prepared yourself? because this is the last test for the three of you… you, Kouren and Tao…”_.

King Bushin’s last word before the King has gotten attack of his illness, keeps ringing within his head as he closes his eyes, deep in thought.

Yue opens his eyes with hands crossing before his chest, giving his final answer “…I’ve decided that we are from Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan will stand in neutral position so we only will watch and observe the condition for a while”.

“your highness?!”, along with Neguro, Yotaka and Mizali drop one knee in front of Yue. Neguro as the one who drops one knee before Yue the first and the most front, furrowing his eyebrows and narrowing his eyes in disbelief “Lord Yue, your force will be a great help for us?! You’re the one that chosen by King Bushin directly as next King after you marry with princess Kouren, why—”.

“Neguro”, Kouren glares in disapproval and warns him to not speak with Yue that way from the looks of her eyes before her eyes are softened as she looking back to Yue “it’s alright, I understand and I don’t want to force you considering your condition is still quite in a pickle after Uncle Azurite passed away besides I still want to know what you’re thinking and respect your decision”.

Yue lifts his hand, clearing his mean “take it easy, as for War, even if I said I would stand in neutral position, but I will give reinforcements with bringing my forces to the battlefield as well in case you need my troops”.

Kouren nods in agreement “good, as long as I know that you will bring your troops as reinforcements, it’s enough to be guarantee for me”.

Tao demands “Yue, at least tell us what you’re thinking about. Are you in my side, or my sister’s side?”.

Yue trails off for a while before answering “well… I do agree with your sister that turning our nation into Kouka’s vassal nation is ludicrous idea”.

Amusements can be seen on Kouren’s bright blue eyes and confident lopsided smirk plastering her face, it is the opposite for Tao who disappointment clearly can be seen on her expression before petite princess lowers her head, her bangs masking the expression on her face.

“I see… of course, you will stand by my sister’s side no matter what... I thought if it’s you, you’d understand what I’m thinking about considering how father has put his faith on you as the next King…”, Tao turns her head quickly as her voice starts sounded vibrate “if we’re done, excuse me”.

Yue knows well that the little princess will start to cry if she stays here longer “Tao?!”.

“Yue”, Kouren catches Yue’s wrist and shakes her head “let her be, give her time to calm herself down”.

Yue sighs after realizing Algira and Vold have followed Tao “fine then, but we’ll need to speak with her tomorrow”.

“I know”, Kouren gives permission for others to leave this room but asking Yue to stay with her, considering there’s something more she wants to talk about with him “I' also worry about Gobi and his subordinates’ movements, we can’t let him near Tao”.

Yue caresses his jaw “ah, about it, I already sent several of my peoples to watch the movements of Gobi and his thugs”.

Kouren blinks, that’s so fast “oh? it will be a great help”.

Before leaving the room, from the front of throne room, Koyuki deliberately says in loud voice, asking the Five Stars “who want to bet the conversation in this throne room will be changed place into the princess Kouren’s chamber or in the room for my brother in this Castle?”.

“Koyuki?!”, Yue and Kouren yells in unison with flushed cheeks but Yue wraps his arms around Kouren’s shoulder and smirks “why we should change the place if I can do it here, anyway?”.

“can do what? be careful”, Kouren taps Yue’s hands before pointing to Neguro who glares in warning “my watchdog which your uncle in law is terrifying when he’s angry, you know right?”.

“come on, just relax and let the youngsters to enjoy each other’s companionship~”, Serena wraps her arms around Neguro’s body to hold him before whispering something and dragging Neguro away once the burly muscular man stops moving around “okay now, my dear husband, why not we go to bed, too?”.

Once everybody leaves them, only both of them in this throne room, Yue crosses his hands before his chest with his back facing her “did you realize… what do you think you’re doing? what for you did this, Kouren? Starting war with Kouka Kingdom… what for?”.

“what should I do, then? only stay still and wait till Soo Won brings his troops here to attack us or like what Tao has suggested, to raise white flag and surrender so Soo Won can do as he please with our country like what his father had done to our citizens 17 years ago?!”, Kouren brings her hands up to turn his face to look straight into her face “I do this not only for the sake of my country, but also for you… you don’t want to take revenge for your brother and your mother?”.

Yue takes her hand “do not use me as one of your reasons to start war”.

“what? don’t tell me that you feel doubt to fight against him and take revenge, or is it? you don’t want to kill him anymore?”.

“ridiculous… of course I still want, I do really want to kill Soo Won”, Yue narrows his eyes with such pent-up emotions behind his eyes before those blue eyes staring to her in determination “but I am not going to involve my people, either from my Clan or my country… I am not going to let any of my people, especially not you, to try to face him in the battlefield which in result will make you have to kill him or worst, be killed by him?! I don’t want to lost and sacrifice anything anymore, Kouren.... but if there’s something that must be sacrificed in order to able to kill Soo Won, then I am going to take revenge with my own hands without anyone’s aide, even if it will cost my life”.

“and you think I didn’t realize it? I know you surely will sacrifice yourself instead of letting another person become victims and I also am not going to let you sacrifice yourself?! you always said to me for not have to bear the burden of the worlds on my shoulders solely when in fact, you did the same?! you always said you are alright when in fact, you aren’t?! have you ever thought about my fear of lost you?!”, Kouren holds her tears, breathing rashly and cupping his cheeks before she leaning her forehead into his “what should I do… to make you to able to smile so heartily and laugh so brightly, wholeheartedly and sincerely from the bottom of your heart again?”.

“you just need to stay with me”, Yue grabs her hand that cupping his cheek, kissing her palm, down to her arm and forearm before he snaking his other hand on her waist and closing the distance between their body “stay by my side, and as time passed by, not the time that will heal but you… your presence by my side, is enough to save and heal me”.

After they are kissing each other, Tao who hides behind the door, quickly turning her head and heading back to her room with tears falling down her face _“forgive me, sister, brother, but this is something that I must do…”_.

Yue breaks the kiss and stares down to her, both breathing raggedly before he cupping her cheeks “you shouldn’t, you needn’t to bear all of the burden from this country alone in your shoulders, Kouren… you may lean your head to my shoulder when you need a break and believe your back to me, I will do everything in order to protect you, our precious people, our family and our citizens”.

Kouren smiles heartily, blinking away her tears “I know, I can believe you with my life”.

.

Next day, when Kouren and Yue want to speak with her, they only find a letter that saying :

**I’m bringing Algira and Vold with me, no need to worry about me and don’t look for me. I wouldn’t change my mind and I will make it true even if I must against my own sister and soon-to-be-brother-in-law**

“TAO?! kh, I can’t believe this…”, Kouren clenches her fist, Tao’s letter within her palm before ordering to guards in the Castle to look for her around Castle and Capitol City “she’s running away from home?! go search her?!”.

Yue rubs his head, whistling “extreme like always… but the good thing is, at least this isn’t elopement”.

“it’s not funny, Yue?!”.

“calm down, at least Algira and Vold with her. I’ll also help to look for her”, Yue ruffles Kouren’s hair, patting her head with smile on his face “don’t worry about Tao, I’ll also look for her and make sure no one bring harm to her”.

Kouren sighs in defeat “geez, she can so stubborn sometimes…”.

Yue looks doubt for a while before he asking “can we have talk about this before I leave to look for her?”.

.

Kouren still angry to him a bit due to their little conversation just now, but she hugging him before Yue leaves to find Tao “…take care, and drag her to home when you find her”.

Yue kisses her forehead “yes, I will try my best, considering how stubborn your sister sometimes compared to you”.

“I hate this part of you”, Kouren pinches his cheeks before kissing his cheeks “be careful”.

“sure”, Yue gently smiles before covering his lower face with the cloth.

Once he reaches the outskirts of Capitol Tenkyuu, Yue confirms with Koyuki that they are heading to the borders “I remember Tao has private residence there and it will be easier for her to move when she stays in the borders”.

“sharp as usual, brother”, Koyuki swings her glaive in her hand “and as you command, I have conveyed to princess Yona’s group to go to the borders”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, two chapter in a way. Don’t worry, you can meet Yona’s group in next chapter.


	16. (Un)Requited Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all of that feelings which grown and blossoming  
> Can be requited

**Xing Kingdom**

**Touchi Valley**

Unlike their expectation, those who pick them in the border isn’t Koyuki’s Clan, instead Vold with several of his subordinates. They aren’t telling the real problems outright but they ask them to come with them to meet with Tao, second princess of Xing Kingdom. Before they go with them, Jae Ha asks them about what they know about Koyuki and their reactions? Their admiration towards her is understatement. Looks like Koyuki is known as ‘Princess of Wild Beast’ in Xing Kingdom because of her reputation between the Beast, not only in their residence but also elsewhere which she has some strange power to make them to obey her, not to mention that she’s tough Warrior but what make them admire her more is because she is humble and gentle, she never despise or judge others just because their status or social class despite sometime she can being mean or grumpy. Unfortunately, when it comes to romance, Koyuki is known as ‘Man Eater’ where she can knock down and she just need to choose whoever from those man that chasing after her and asking for her hand, but she always turning them down. Rumor has it, Koyuki hates man especially when that man has taken interest to her as woman. Koyuki doesn’t really turn them down or kick their butt right away, she sometimes receives their offer to have a date or have affectionate moment like holding hand or embrace but she never kisses anyone, let alone make out or make love.

“but Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan is always known as strict Clan who forbid pre-marriage sex, so every woman in their Clan member’s virginity is secured”.

“not change the fact that they still can kill man, right?”.

“yeah, also wonder why those Clan must have beautiful or handsome Clan members with those dangerous Beast”.

“okay, that’s enough, all of you”, Vold claps his hand to stop his subordinates who have gossip like a bunch of bored lady-in-wait in the Castle who spending their time with gossiping about nobles in front of Jae Ha. Vold convinces Yona and her group that they can ask everything they want to know to Tao who waiting in her residence “but how did you know about Lady Koyuki?”.

“well, we met in Sei Fort, you see… she’s rather flashy with that Black Panther”, Jae Ha flickers the low ponytail of his hair to behind before showing Koyuki’s earring, smirking slightly “when we fought together with her against those bastards back then in Sei fort, she dropped this and I want to give this back to her”.

“oh, it’s really her earrings that she earned as birthday gift from princess Tao”, Vold puts one fist above his palm before extending his hand to Jae Ha “you may entrust it to me, I will give it back to—”.

Jae Ha cuts him off, putting back that earring into the inner pocket of his robe with slight smirk “needn’t, I’d like to give it to her myself”.

.

Tao crouches on the floor with her knees on her chest, caressing cat’s stomach that sprawling and purring of her gentle touch, thinking back the events lately, she thinks everything has worsened ever since Azurite has passed away and her own father’s health has worsened as well till her older sister, the crowned princess of her Kingdom has taken their father’s place to rule over their Kingdom in their father’s stead. Upon her shoulders lie the weight of their Kingdom and its people.

Somehow, Koyuki’s voice goes through within her head before that girl help her to run away from Castle that night _“you are smart and perceptive princess, Tao, I guess you have felt it and figured out far away since before this suck dividing factions, that my brother has been holding the darkness within his heart like your sister has. Exactly because they have held the same darkness, so they can understand each other’s feeling”_.

Tao knows, she always can feel it ever since that day when she witnessed her sister meet with Yue again 9 years after Yue’s disappearance. Despite his elegant appearance, behind his poker face and his usual blank expression that show nothing of his own feeling like the polishing mirror, something dark always envelops surrounding his presence but at the same time, just like the Moon, reflected from his eyes that deep down in his heart, he never lost his light even if he’s living a life within the darkness. Tao knows all of that from Kouren, but she has a feeling that Kouren can understand that part of Yue because Kouren also has been living her life with rather similar way with Yue. Yue is the one who has told her out loud, Yue can feel that Kouren always lives her life within the darkness, just like the illusion butterfly that beautiful to be seen but hard to catch, or just like moonlight flower that keeps shining as its flower growing up in the middle of the darkness. Tao chuckles at how similar these couple, her older sister and Yue. She can’t deny the fact that what Yue or Kouren has told her is right. Just like Yue who finds his reason to stay alive on Kouren, Kouren also finds her light in the middle of her darkness from Yue who become her moonlight.

 _“that’s why I believe, just if Yue agrees with me to stop my sister, stopping my sister is not impossible”_ , Tao shuts her eyes close, lost in her deep thought. She always admires to Yue and her sister, how they have their own bond that deep somewhere within their heart, they have shared the same room for their feelings to each other without secrets between them, that place only known by them till no one can reach or disturb them once they stay within that place in their heart, let alone stand in between them to rip their bond apart, it’s impossible from how far and deep their love to each other. She understands, exactly because they have the same darkness, they can understand each other’s feeling. Only one thing that she’s afraid of. Despite how deep and strong their bond is understatement, what make she doubt is, what if instead of save each other’s life, what if both lost their life for each other? _“Vold was right, Yue is the only one who can stop my sister but the problem is, Yue also holding the same hatred towards Soo Won till he wants to kill him with his own hand. If even he didn’t want to stop her, what should I do… so I would able to stop them?”_.

Has she too lost in her thought, she doesn’t realize that Algira and Vold have come back with Yona’s group. She just realizes from her daydream after Algira and Vold calling her over. Tao is surprised of the fact that the attractive bunch which Vold and Algira have brought here is Yona and Four Dragon Warriors.

After introduce herself, Tao explains about current state of her Kingdom “but Yue… since he is my older sister’s fiancé, someone who will become next King by my sister’s side as the Queen, I guess even if he’s decided to stand in neutral, it’s only about time till he orders his Clan to join my older sister. Just if Yue agrees with me to stop my sister, stopping my sister isn’t impossible”.

In the end of explanation, where Tao has explained everything yet Yona still doubt about Soo Won, maybe Soo Won will listen to what Tao want but how about Yue and princess Kouren? She is about to ask Tao to tell them what she knows about Yue and their Clan or Yue’s relationship with Kouren considering how big his influence towards the crowned princess before deciding that she should try to help her or not even if just with convey her words to Soo Won, but Zeno’s stomach growls loudly. Yona can’t help but giggle as Yun scolding Zeno who grins sheepishly with slight blush on his face while caressing his stomach. Yona knows, Zeno’s Dragon brothers also feels shy from the way Kija facepalming or Jae Ha shaking his head.

Tao blinks before giggling “oh my, I’m such a bad host if I let my guest starving. Let’s have the dinner”.

Yun wants to tell her that she doesn’t need to worry about that “ah, no need to worry about—”.

But like always, ever-hungry Zeno lifts his hands in excitement “yay, food?!”.

And mother Yun fumes the Yellow then “hey?!”.

After that, Tao asks her servants to prepare the dinner before she takes Yona to her room because realizing the poor girl is getting her red moon in wrong time and place. Unfortunately, they don’t realize the watchful eyes that threatening to ambush them tonight.

.

Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan also has several private residences considering from their owner which practically the main family members of their Clan. Not far from Tao’s residence, there’s two residence which one belonged by Yue and another belonged by Serena. Right now, as Yona’s group stay for their night in Tao’s residence, Yue and Koyuki have stayed in Yue’s private residence because it’s closer to Tao’s private residence rather than Serena’s private residence to Tao’s private residence but Serena’s private residence nearer to Sansan rather his own private residence where they have stayed tonight. When Yue can’t find Koyuki in her room, Yue asks one of lady-in-wait who telling him that Koyuki stays at the highest room in this residence on the East Wing where they can see the sun or moon the clearest there, again.

Weird, because once he comes inside to this room, he doesn’t find Koyuki on the bed but when he hears her voice, Yue turns the lantern on and finds her sitting in front of the altar to pray like always.

Koyuki sits on her knees, lowering her head further, closing her eyes and grabbing her medallion; which Byakko carved on its medallion, within her intertwining fingers that she leans to her chin “please, I beg for your mercy, in the name of Byakko… please, bring back my brother…”

“Koyuki”, Yue sits beside her with reassuring smile when he feels her body is tensed, patting her head with knowing look, there’s no one but them in this room and he leads her to sit on the edge of the bed side “are you going to sleep here again? it’s late already, you should go to sleep”.

Koyuki bits her lower lip and shakes her head, looking over her shoulder to someone who sleeping behind her “um, but looks like I can’t sleep tonight, brother… so I guess I will stay up for the night, besides maybe he will wake up when I—”.

Yue cuts her off “even if you stay up all night, it doesn’t mean he will wake up instantly”.

When he sees pained grimace and disheartened looks on his sister’s looks, Yue turns his head to the side, looking down to him and brushing his bangs out of his face. He doesn’t mean to be cold, but it’s the fact, he just doesn’t want if his little sister will be breaking down and sad after her hope has shattered into pieces like he has experienced before.

Her words make him turning his head to her back as his little sister grabbing hand that larger than her of someone who sleeping beside her “you think he will make it, brother? I mean, you have gone through the same thing like this before. After the earthquake 7 years ago, you needed a month to wake up and you made it, you’ve come back to us, so maybe he just needs longer time than you to—”.

“Lord Yue?! Lady Koyuki?!”, suddenly, one of their subordinates drops one knee in front of the room “my apologize to interrupt your rest this night, but we have urgent report from our spy that Lord Mizali is going to ambush princess Tao’s residence to kill her tonight?! Lord Mizali has brought his subordinates to princess Tao’s private residence and right now, they have started to gather around princess Tao’s residence?!”.

“WHAT?!”, Koyuki shouts in disbelief “even he is one of the Five Stars?! Has he lost his mind?!”.

“instead because he is one of Five Stars, he thought he can do as he please. That’s what will happen when you give such authorization to someone who hasn’t aware of responsibility also about decide what’s he can do or not. This is why I’m not too fond of Five Stars that chosen by Kouren only because of their strength. Looks like I will have the deal with Kouren about that soon, but for now let’s go to Tao’s residence”, Yue orders his subordinates to gather his man with their Beast “show to them about how dangerous it is to sneak around the woods in the middle of the darkness at night”.

Koyuki stands, placing her palm on her chest “brother, after we find Tao and bring her to safe place, let me fight against Mizali?! I want to beaten him black and blue this time?!”.

Yue lifts his thumb “go on, make sure you kick his butt”.

After Yue leaves this room, Koyuki smiles sadly as she looking behind over her shoulder. She kisses his forehead and caresses his head, squeezing his hand with reassuring smile to lighten her own mood “well then, we leave you for a while but we will come back soon after everything is done. Hope you wake up next time I come, will you? you’ve slept too long, brother”.

.

* * *

 

.

“princess”.

“…Hak?”, Yona says as she snaps her head back, turning her body and her tears flowing before she flings her body into his embrace “where were you, you moron?!”.

“I apologize to make you worry, but you needn’t to look for me anymore and you needn’t to worry about me anymore because I never really leave your side. I always here, by your side, in your heart”, Hak caresses her cheeks to wipe the tears off her face, lifting her face up so she can see him smiling sadly to her “besides you have everything that you want to make you happy already, right? you have Yun who able to take care of your daily necessity, you have Four Dragons to protect you, you’ve grown this strong and you have your reconciliation with Soo Won. You needn’t me by your side anymore. Whether it’s with or without me, it’s just the same”.

“no, you’re wrong?! it’s not the same, Hak?!”, Yona clenches the front of his robe, sobbing “I can’t really explain it well… but I need you to live, so please… come back to me…”.

“no need to force yourself or acted as if you really need me because in the end, what you need only Soo Won”.

His words cut deep straight to her heart, she never witnesses such sorrow and despair on the sad blue eyes that staring down to her like that. Her guilty consumes her again as she lowering her head, trying to tell him her apologize but the words are stuck on her throat.

“I know, I already know it since long time ago… that you don’t belong to me, that you don’t have the heart to hate him, let alone kill him even after everything that he has done to you. It’s alright, because it’s your choice and I have no right to say anything about it, not that I’m blaming you as well. It’s not your fault, so do not need to feel guilty to me”, Hak tilts his head and smiles gently before looking to the side, his smile has disappeared from his face, be exchanged with those sad face “I can put this to the end whenever I want, but I simply want to stay by your side longer than anyone to see your genuine smile from the deepest of your heart after all of your wounds have been healed… but looks like I doesn’t have the chance”.

Yona feels her chest tightened by his words “Hak? what do you mean?”.

“I can’t come back anymore, it doesn’t mean I don’t want, I just can’t… because I’ve gone too far… till I can’t come back anymore…”, Hak blinks away his tears and drops his hands to the side, stepping backwards “I’m so sorry, I’m no longer able to protect you… forgive me, for leaving your side…”.

She runs to chase after him but no matter who fast she trying to run to get closer to him, her distance with him become farther and farther instead till his figure disappears consumed by the darkness, leaving Yona drops on her knees “no, Hak!? stay by my side, don’t go?! it’s alright, you can hate me or despise me, but please come back to me?!”.

Suddenly, he stands behind her. Yona turns her body and stands, reaching her hand up from where she is standing close enough to see his face, but she lowering her hand when she thinks something wrong with him again. Unlike before, this time Hak who standing in front of her is seemed… different. She doesn’t too know how to describe, but he looks paler like a corpse with that blank eyes that cold as ice, he speaks again to her with inscrutable expression “I said I can’t come back, princess”.

Yona shakes her head “if you can’t do that, just please… at least, please tell me that you survive, you’re still alive, you are no longer suffering and you’re happy, Hak… don’t punish me like this…”.

“why should I punish you, princess? oh, because that? because you and Soo Won still can be happy…”, as Hak opens his eyes, bloods slowly pouring down from the top of his head, cascading down to his face, his blank eyes that cold like a corpse and the lopsided smirk on his bloodied mouth that sending the chill to her nape “even after you and Soo Won have killed…”.

“Hak?!”, Yona reaches out her hand up to the thin air, eyes shoot wide open as tears cascading down from the corner of her eyes. She sits and takes control of her breaths, looking around where she’s sleeping with Tao who still sleeps soundly beside her. Yona wipes her tears, burying her face above her knees with her thighs on her chest. Nightmare, again. What a silly dream? It’s not Hak that she known, her fear and guilty must be tricked on her again, with the nightmare as result. Hak would never blame her, she knows it but she can’t help it. She’s afraid that Hak would think of her as traitor because her relationship with Soo Won _“but what is it? why did my dream about Hak is rather different this time? first Hak who met me till he’s disappeared beyond the darkness, and latter Hak that appeared from behind me seems like different people, but for the overall of my dream, it’s different… is it sort of Omen from Gods?”_.

She can’t help it but wonder, Hak that she has met with in her dream this night, just the same with old Hak, but with several difference, she doesn’t know Hak can speak that way, it’s unlike him to be so worrywart, not to mention she has never ever seen him showing his weakness or crying in front of her like that. Yona doesn’t think she can go back to sleep, so she chooses to take a walk to earn nice, fresh air at night outside.

Once she’s outside, enjoying the beautiful view of the moon above the sky tonight, Yona realizes there’s a shadow approaching her way, someone but at this night? “…who’s there?”.

That man lunges into Yona “die, princess Tao?!”.

Yona’s eyes widen but someone comes from behind her to her rescue. His spear similar with Hak’s Tsu Quan Dao, only the blade and the staff are thinner and longer than Hak’s Tsu Quan Dao, just like Koyuki’s Guan Dao if she doesn’t wrong. As her life-saver this time dodges the attack from the sword of his opponent, his hood has fallen blew by the wind, only to reveal his silver hair that sparks under the moonlight like the sword.

 _“silver hair… Kija? No, his body structure is bigger…”_ , Yona drops to her knees in relief as the burly man in front of her dodging and slashing his opponent’s weapon using his spear. His lower face is covered by the black cloth like Vold and his subordinates, but Yona still recognizes his Sapphire orbs that darker than Kija’s, piercing blue eyes that glistening under the moonlight looking down to her as he reaching his hand out to her, helping her to stand after three body in front of him have fallen to the ground, out cold or maybe dead already. She blinks her eyes to gather herself from her daze state, looking up to meet his eyes “…you are…”.

“Yona dear?!”.

“princess?!”.

As Jae Ha, Kija, Shina, Zeno and Yun run to approach her, silver-haired man runs inside the buildings after patting her head as if saying to her ‘take care of yourself’. That mysterious man’s touch feels nostalgic for her, somehow.

“princess, are you injured?”.

Yona turns her head to Kija, putting her fisting hand on her chest “um, I’m alright, that man just now saved me but looks like these mans… have mistaken me as princess Tao when they tried to attack me, princess Tao is in danger?!”.

Not long after that, Vold comes with his subordinates. After Yona and her group explain what has happened, Shina turns his head to looking around.

“not only them”, Shina points these corpses before lifting his blindfold “there’s more from them who have surrounded this place… they’re bringing Beasts with them like wolves and other animals… just like in Sei fort…”.

Jae Ha concludes “must be the Wild Beast Tribe”.

Vold can’t believe it “no way, does it mean Wild Beast Tribe has decided to fight against princess Tao?”.

Shina shakes his head “no, their uniforms are different… just like these corpses, there’s a bunch of them with bandanas or similar attires but the Wild Beast Tribe using black clothes and robes with Beast on each of their side… looks like they fight against each other…”.

Yona suggests “let’s save the talk later, for now we should save princess Tao!?”.

Jae Ha nods his head, he leaves outside area to his fellow Dragon brothers before Jae Ha comes with Yona and Vold to go to Tao’s room.

Jae Ha wonders if this ambush most likely from warmonger’s faction and Vold agrees “maybe those man from Wild Beast Tribe who defending on us this time are Lady Koyuki’s subordinates, Lady Koyuki and princess Tao are really close friends, after all”.

Yona can’t help but blurt out “let’s assume it’s the case, but is princess Kouren or Yue trying to assassinate princess Tao?!”.

Vold doesn’t think so, knowing princess Kouren and her fiancé “they are not limited to those under princess Kouren or Lord Yue’s direct command, considering there are many people disgusted with princess Tao’s position. I don’t think princess Kouren or Lord Yue will do this but who know?”.

As the three of them reach Tao’s room, they meet with Mizali, one of Five Stars. He raises his sword but the blanket flying off the bed, revealing the duo who sleep on Tao’s bed with their pet, Koyuki with Geom-Eun and Algira with his kitties.

“hey, Mizali”, Algira smirks before his face is drawn into sour expression, caressing and carrying the kitties on his shoulder and head “attacking people while they’re asleep? What a shameless bastard”.

“how disgraceful, at the time we need our beauty sleep…”, Koyuki stretches her body up, faking a yawn and propping her chin up on her palm “right, Algira?”.

“Koyuki?!”, Yona gasps as she rolling her eyes to Jae Ha who really looks displeasure.

Jae Ha furrows his eyebrows and crosses his arms before his chest “what are you doing here, dear? Sleeping with another man?”.

“don’t get wrong idea”, Koyuki waves her hand as she pulling her Black Panther’s head peeking out of the blanket “look? Geom-Eun and Algira’s kitties also sleeping here along with us”.

Jae Ha puts his palm on his chest with other hand covering his face, pretending to cry and get hurt “but still, do have you an idea about how you hurt my feeling while we just meet, dear?”.

“stop dramatize the situation or act as if you are the husband who just found out that your wife is unfaithful?! I and Algira are only friends?!”, Koyuki shouts in annoyance, fisting her hands before she narrowing her eyes as the realizations hit her head “wait, why should I act like someone who just gotten caught by my own husband that I have affair with another man as well? he has nothing to do with me, after all”.

Jae Ha grins broadly, reaching his hands out as if he throwing flowers “oh, does it mean that you want to take me as your husband? Where is my hug, dear? We just met after you gave me such endearing moment in our separation~”.

Koyuki hopes her face isn’t blushing, which actually she does, and hopes no one realizing it, which actually Algira, Vold, Yona and Jae Ha can see her blush before Koyuki lifting her forefinger to Jae Ha “just dream in your sleep on your bed and go to hell, pervert?!”.

Yona can’t help but covering her mouth to hold the laughter, giggling before Vold clears his throat “both of you, just save your lovebirds moments for later. We’re still in the battle scene”.

“well, just blame that perverted Droopy Eyes…”, Koyuki puts her usual weapons, the claws on her fingers “and don’t you get wrong idea, he is not my lover?!”.

Back to the business, Mizali breaks the funny scene just now “Lady Koyuki… Senior Algira… I thought this was princess Tao’s bed chambers, where is she?”.

Algira lifts his thumb to Koyuki “we had her hid somewhere, idiot. You guys aren’t exactly ninjas, unlike Koyuki-Nyan and Lord Yue’s group”.

“princess Tao is with my brother, you moron. Princess Tao just like my own sister and my big brother Yue also thinks of her as his little sister, so better you prepare yourself because my brother most likely will not give you mercy this time”, Koyuki gets off the bed and stands, pointing Mizali while her other hand on her hip “but before that, I will beaten you black and blue, Mizali?! Have you prepared yourself?”.

Mizali snorts “a woman like you? I am one of Five Stars, like the hell I will lose from you”

Algira facepalms “oh no… you’ve pressed her anger button, you stupid”.

“such big mouth of yours…”, Koyuki glares to Mizali before sending threatening smile to others “Algira, Vold, you two as well… don’t interfere or I will cook you alive as well”.

Vold and Algira nod their head in unison, knowing the best to not interrupt “yes, ma’am”.

Yona taps Vold’s bicep “um… no one can stop her, I guess?”.

Vold shakes his head “no, only Lord Yue who can stop her at this rate”.

Like what Koyuki has said, such a big mouth because Mizali can’t even scratching her, instead Mizali is the one who gets beaten by Koyuki who sending punch and kick to him till Mizali’s nose is broken and he is on his knees and palms while coughing bloods.

Algira smirks, looking down to Mizali “idiot, only me or Lord Yue who can besting her in the fight in this country”.

“ridiculous, you still have long way to claim you’re as strong as me, let alone my brother— watch out?!”, Koyuki warns Jae Ha and Vold when she sees a shadow of huge man who swinging axe. Vold jumps to the side, Jae Ha grabs Yona’s shoulder before jumping to Koyuki’s side as well.

In instant, they are surrounded by several man of Mizali’s subordinates. After pushing Yona to hide in the safe place, Koyuki reaches out her hand “Jae Ha, let’s dance!?”.

“sure, dear~”, Jae Ha smirks, knowing what does she mean. Just like the last time they have fought together in Sei fort, Green Dragon and Princess of Wild Beast fight against their enemy just like dancing their death dance, helped by Vold and Algira who stare to them in admiration.

When Yona tells them that she smells oil, Algira shouts in disbelief “Mizali, do you intend to burn this mansion, you crazy man?!”.

After Mizali runs away from the window, Koyuki tells them to calm down because her brother surely will take care of Tao before asking Yona, Vold and Algira to get on her Black Panther’s back and rescue themselves to outside as well. Jae Ha carries Koyuki bridal style before jumping to outside along with the Black Panther who that ridden by Yona, Vold and Algira to jump outside through the window.

Once they’re outside, they can’t find Tao and Zeno. Yun says Zeno has run to the burned building and he hasn’t back till now, Shina tells that they are still inside. All of them witness the burned building crumples to the ground but Tao and Zeno haven’t back at all. Kija has prepared himself to dig using his claw along with his Dragon brothers but something explodes from within the debris of burned building. Along with White Tiger who standing tall after get out of the ruined things around its, someone comes outside while carrying two bundles in each his arms, two man of Vold’s subordinates that following him look pale.

Yona recognizes that man as silver-haired man who has saved her just now. He puts the bundles within each of his arms down on the grounds, revealing Tao who coughs and Zeno whose skins turning into yellow scales and all of his clothes has ripped out after burned alive. Tao and two man of Vold’s subordinates who have witnessed that Zeno has been burned alive by those fire, staring to Zeno in disbelief as Yona wrapping her arms around Zeno securely and Yun covers Zeno’s naked body with that robes which wrapped him just now.

“Tao?! I was so worried?!”, Koyuki drops to her knee, hugging Tao “are you injured? where does it hurt?”.

“I’m alright, Koyuki. Thanks to your brother”, Tao shakes her head and smiles gently, nodding her head to silver-haired man, Yue who crosses his arms before his chest, standing tall with dark aura looming over his body and looking down to Tao “Tao, you… do you realize what are you doing? And you too, Koyuki, I’ve heard that you helped her to run away…”.

Tao quickly hides behind Koyuki, cowering “Yue, are you mad? You’re mad with me, right?”.

Koyuki wants to defend on Tao but she is ended with hugging Tao’s body and Tao hugging her back, both girls cowering in afraid like mischievous children that waiting to get the punishment from their father. Vold and Algira want to defend on them, but they are ended getting scolded by Yue who order both bodyguards to sit on their shinbone, lecturing them like Master that can’t be protested.

Done with Vold and Algira, Yue kneels in front of Tao. He reveals the cloth that covering his lower face in front of Tao, and the looks on his Sapphire blue eyes only shows concern, not anger “Tao, you surely know how headstrong your sister is, but even if your sister didn’t listen to you, you still can talk to me, right? next time, just talk with me and I will try to become mediator between you and your sister till the reconciliation is reached. Don’t just run away from home like this anymore, okay?”.

“…why…”, Tao lifts her head up, she has prepared herself to Yue’s anger, at least getting scolded by him but she doesn’t expect this “…why did you not getting angry and just scold me at the time like this?”.

“I do angry because you make us worried sick, but we will always forgive you because you are our precious little sister, it’s only natural for older brother to forgive his little sister’s mischievousness, right?”, Yue smirks before pursing his lips “besides I am the one who supposed to apologize to you. I wouldn’t apologize for choose Kouren over you because she is the one that I love, so I must support her and fight alongside her but I’m sorry if I hurt your feeling”.

“why did you think you hurt my feeling?”.

“because you were crying that night after our meeting, right?”, Yue ruffles her head, smiling weakly “listen, even if the three of us don’t stand in the same side right now, but please remember, don’t forget who we are… if something happened to you, it would sadden us, me and your sister. By no means we want our little sister goes before us, you make me and your sister worried sick. Thanks God, you aren’t injured”.

 _“it’s cunning… because your kindness like this, I’m quite in a pickle to get rid of my own feeling towards you, right?”_ , Tao sniffles and wraps her arms around Yue’s shoulder, crying on his broad shoulder “…no, don’t be sorry, I’m the one who supposed to say sorry… but… I thought you would not agree with me and standing by sister’s side against me?”.

Yue pinches Tao’s cheeks “you ran away before I explained everything, little sis”.

Tao rubs her cheeks “aw!?”.

Yue explains that true, maybe he doesn’t agree with Tao to turn Xing Kingdom into vassal nation of Kouka Kingdom, but he also doesn’t agree to Kouren about starting war. He hasn’t told Kouren about what to do because he doesn’t sure how it will work or not, but he promises to Tao, as long as he still has the way to stop the war from occurred, he will help her to stop Kouren from starting war with Kouka. When Tao asks him about his reason, Yue’s eyes look sad for a while before he reasoning, long story short, he simply doesn’t want to see his citizens become victims of war like he has experienced with his siblings and his late mother.

Yue scratches his nape “what’s more, I don’t like it when you and Kouren have different minds till you and her have a fight like this. I will do everything I can with all might but when I’m quite in a pickle, maybe I will ask for your help as well to persuade my fiancée, little sister?”.

“yes, of course?!”, Tao eagerly nods her head with sparks of hope on her eyes before hugging him again “I love you, older brother?!”.

Yue chuckles and pats her head “love you too, little sister”.

Because Tao’s private residence has burned and Yue is not about to let his soon-to-be little sister in-law to sleep outside, he invites them all to stay in Serena’s private residence.

Tao tilts her head, confused “why in Aunt Serena’s private residence? Your private residence is closer from here”.

Yue covers his lower face with the cloth before standing and facing the group, lifting his thumb to Zeno “yes, but my Aunt’s private residence nearer to Sansan rather my own private residence. I guess I will take your guest to Sansan tomorrow, because one of them who burned alive just now will need new clothes, right?”.

Yun sniffles, rubbing his red eyes before exclaiming “needn’t to worry about it, Mister. Just give him the straw clothes because he will ruin it sooner or later?!”.

“that’s not good?!”, Tao argues back and giggles before blinking her eyes as Yona takes a step closer, the situation is getting awkward “…Miss Yona?”.

Yona lifts her face, looking straight to Yue “can you show your face?”.

Yue narrows his eyes “why should I—”.

“please”.

The pleading tone of her voice indicates she doesn’t want to receive the rejection of her request, so Yue pulls the cloth that covering his lower face, fully revealing his face under the moon “are you satisfied now?”.

 _“you will understand when you see his face”_.

Somehow, Soo Won’s words ringing back into her mind as Yona flies both her hands to cover her mouth.

“still alive…”, Yona breaks into violent sobbing before flinging her arms around his shoulder “HAK!? you are still alive?! where have you been all this time, you moron?! I’m so worried?!”.

Instantly, Yue grabs her shoulder and breaks the hug, grabbing her biceps and looking down to her with that cold eyes “…who are you?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um, I don't know... can this considered as cliffhanger as well? if so, I'm sorry >.<


	17. Urgent (Unexpected) Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urgent but unexpected meeting

**Xing Kingdom**

**Touchi Valley**

Yue pulls the cloth that covering his lower face, fully revealing his face under the moon “are you satisfied now?”.

“still alive…”, Yona breaks into violent sobbing before flinging her arms around his shoulder “HAK!? you are still alive?! where have you been all this time, you moron?! I’m so worried?!”.

Not only Tao and her subordinates who surprised, Yun and the Dragons also are stunned by Yona’s sudden action. True, Yona has been telling them about Hak sometimes, like his appearance or his traits, but he isn’t like they have imagined. Even if it’s rather dim here where the moonlight is the only light in the middle of this darkness, they still can see his face rather clear. Instead raven-haired like Yona has told them, he has silver hair like Kija’s even if his eyes really Sapphire blue which the blue is darker than Kija’s. He truly has the same height as Jae Ha with burly and well-built body from the muscles on his body.

Yun feels relieved because he thinks finally Yona can ended her search. Kija feels glad because her master can find someone she has searched for. Somehow Shina feels Déjà vu with this man, he feels the intriguing and soothing presence from him that he feels similar with the presence of Yona, Soo Won and Koyuki. Jae Ha admits Yue is really handsome like Koyuki has told them but he doesn’t expect this, he wonders if Yue is really Hak or not. Zeno freezes in his place, too stunned by what he has witnessed, thinking how can this even possible?

As instant as their newly feeling is created, that fast Yue grabs her shoulder and breaks the hug, grabbing her biceps and looking down to her with that cold eyes, breaking Yun and Dragons’ excitement “…who are you?”.

That statement just like the cold water extinguishes the fire of hope and excitement that lit up on her heart but she doesn’t about to give up.

“Hak, it’s me, Yona?! Have you lost all of your memories because you’ve knocked your head too hard? That’s why you don’t remember me and never come back to me?”, Yona remembers Soo Won has said there’s a scar on Yue’s temples, maybe due to collided with something hard as rocks also the latter scars as the stitches due to brain surgery above the former scar on his temples. She finds the scars are really there, on his temples. She reaches her hand to cup his face and the other tries to reach the scars on his temples “why does your hair turn into white and this scars on your temples…”.

His body has stiffened ever since Yona touches him but before Yona touches his scars, Yue bats her hand and draws himself back, pushing her rather hard “do not touch me?!”.

Yona drops to her knees with her butt on the ground, she stares to him in disbelief, she knows this man isn’t Soo Won but with his face that really resemble with Hak and with him batting her hand like that, it makes her remember of Soo Won when he has batted her reaching hand in his room that night before confessing her true feeling to him. She puts her clenched fist on her chest, narrowing her eyes as tears start flowing of her eyes with pained expression and flushing cheeks.

Along with Yun quickly checks on her, crouching himself in front of Yona “Yona, are you alright!? Where does it hurt?”.

Jae Ha glares to Yue after he pulling Yona into his embrace, patting her head “if you don’t like it, you can just tell her, right? Don’t push her rudely like this?!”.

Kija snaps his head up, preparing his claws “that’s right!? how dare you make her—”.

Koyuki cuts him off “heh, what a crybaby, just a push from my brother and she’s crying like a child?”.

Kija’s anger only gets heightened “WHAT?!”.

Tao apologizes to them before turning her attention to Koyuki and Yue “Koyuki, please control you sharp tongue for a bit?! And Yue, it’s not like you to being rude with girl like that, what happened?”.

Koyuki ignores them, putting her hand on her hips, like the hell she can tell them out loud that she doesn’t hold her sharp tongue deliberately this time because she rather feels jealous of Yona when Jae Ha hugging her but she scolding herself inwardly after that because who does she think she is? She isn’t her boyfriend or someone particular important to him after all.

Redirecting the conversation and her own rambling minds, Koyuki turns her attention to Yue “brother, your head hurts again?”.

“just a bit light-headed… I’m al—”, Yue closes his eyes and cradles half of his face, rubbing his temples where his scars are before he snaps his head up, wrapping his arms around Koyuki and Tao’s shoulder “get down?!”.

As Yue has instructed, Jae Ha hugs Yona with his back on the tree, Zeno pushes Shina as Kija drapes his arm around Yun’s shoulder, Vold pushes Algira to get down on the ground. Not long after all of them get themselves down on the ground, the earth is shaking again. So long as the earthquake is occurred, no one from all of them who dare to lift their head up.

After the earthquake is over, Yun who puts his hands on his head, lifting his head and sitting up, wondering why the earthquake is occurring when they’re in the border? First in Kai and now in Xing “the earthquake again?”.

Kija lifts his body, still on his palms and knees “this time is longer than the last time when we were in Kin province”.

“is this the usual in Xing? I mean, the earthquake… I don’t think it’s usual to happen, at least as long as we stay in Kouka”, Jae Ha asks to Vold and others from Xing after he breaks the hug and feels relieved when he makes sure Yona isn’t injured, but he remembers when Koyuki has panicked “Koyuki, are you alright there, dear?”.

“sure, brother protected me…”, Koyuki lifts her hand up but she thinks something off when she feels her brother isn’t moving “brother?”.

“Yue?”, Tao sits back and quickly checks on him, touching his shoulder “Yue, can you hear me?”.

 _“…if you die, I won’t forgive you…!!”_.

Yue clenches his fist, closing his eyes and furrowing his eyebrows as his headache is getting worsen “kh… princess…”.

Yona’s chest feels tightened, the title that comes out of Yue’s mouth seems like hearing it from Hak.

 _“promise me, you will always come back to me”_ , Kouren who still has long hair when she’s only 10 years old reaching her hands out to him, tears brimming on her eyes. He reaches his hand but before he can reach her hand, her form transforms into her adult form when she’s 18 years old, she has short hair but she’s still beautiful. She puts her palm on her chest, crying _“you should come back to me?! you must?!”_.

His eyes shoot wide open, his pupil is constricted before his eyes rolls back into his socket “Kou…ren…”.

When his brother loses his consciousness, Koyuki cradles his upper body on her lap, rocking his head on her arms and patting his cheeks “brother?! Wake up?!”.

“don’t shake his head, Koyuki?!”, Serena comes out of nowhere, crouching beside Koyuki and checking on his condition “calm down, looks like it’s the usual attack. Did he not drink his medicine again or what?”.

Koyuki gulps in nervous and shakes her head “um, I don’t know… but his medicine is supposed to be in his room”.

Serena sighs and asks Koyuki to calm “well then, I guess it’s better to take him to his residence, it’s nearer from here and his medicine is in his residence, after all”.

Koyuki gasps, they can’t go there, not with Yona’s group and Tao’s group “but Aunt—”.

“Algira, Vold, just get Yue on Bai Hu, let me handle this for a while”, Serena orders them as she pointing Yue’s White Tiger. She takes Koyuki’s wrist and pulls her far from the group and only after they reach the distance which they’re out of the earshot from the group, Serena hugs her and whispers “it’s alright, I’ve asked my children to take Hakuren to my private residence so there’s no problem even if we take princess Yona’s group to Yue’s residence. What’s more, either princess Tao or princess Yona and her group haven’t known yet about Hakuren’s whereabouts”.

Koyuki’s eyes widen before her body relaxes on her Aunt’s embrace, she whispering back “…has he woken up yet?”.

Serena narrows his eyes “…not yet, and nothing change of his condition”.

A vein pops in Koyuki’s head before she yelling to the night sky in frustration and irritation “can you just wake up and stop make me worry, stupid older brother?!”.

Serena claps her hands with smile in her face, making sure that Algira and Vold have moved Yue’s body on the White Tiger “good, just spill it out and don’t keep it to yourself, it’s good to decrease the stress. And because it’s getting late, it’s better to move, right? I guess there will be storm tonight”.

Yona wraps her arms tightly around Jae Ha’s shoulders. Jae Ha carries Yona on his arms bridal style and looks down to Yun who looks to Kija, Shina and Zeno as they all exchange glances. They will need to speak tonight in their little council.

**.**

* * *

 

**.**

**Kouka Kingdom**

**Hiryuu Castle**

“stop it, it’s annoying”, Lily perks her head up from the book on her hands, she calmly sitting on the gazebo with Soo Won today for afternoon tea and snacks on the table while Soo Won looks distraught, walking back and forth in circle around the table. She leans her chin on her palm, he has been upset like this ever since Yona’s departure and their meeting with Elder Mundok only worsen his state of mind into distraught “you know, with you wandering around like this, nothing will change”.

“I know, but Elder Mundok’s words…”, Soo Won stops, standing across Lily “not to mention it felt I’ve missed something important…”.

“my, my, what do we have here?”.

Lily and Soo Won snaps their head to the source of sound, Joon Gi and Geun Tae.

“Father?! General Geun Tae!?”, Lily quickly stands from her seat before as polite and delicate as she can, she greets them before Soo Won greets them, speaking with Joon Gi and Geun Tae who like usual, teasing the King for spending quality time with Lily.

“for the countless time, General Geun Tae”, Soo Won sighs, sounded exasperated “you’ve misunderstood”.

“General Geun Tae, isn’t it better to let my daughter with the King?”, Joon Gi seems ignoring Soo Won’s remark “as you see, the King is busy and looks like my daughter has something that she wants to talk about with the King”.

“oh, you’re right”, Geun Tae grins before leave with Joon Gi, waving his hand “enjoy your time, King”.

After Joon Gi and Geun Tae can’t be seen anymore, Lily locks Soo Won’s head “wait, you never tell me that there will be a Five Tribe Meeting? At least tell me that my father and General Geun Tae will come so I can prepare myself with finest make-up, attires and perfume when meet General Geun Tae or avoid my father’s attempt and prevent the situation that can invite the misunderstand like just now to be happened”.

“give up?! Give up?!”, Soo Won taps Lily’s hand before clutching his neck and coughing after Lily has released him “and who say it’s Five Tribe Meeting?”.

“eh? then what else?”, Lily blinks and tilts her head to the side in confusion. After Soo Won whispers her near her ear, Lily’s eyes widen “what?! putting Elder Mundok on the hot chair of tribunal judgement? are you insane!?”.

“not my idea, but advisor Keishuk”, Soo Won sighs, explaining that who know from where, Keishuk knows about their meeting with Mundok, included the information about Mundok who have ever contacted with someone from Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan “Keishuk forced me to hold the tribunal judgement as trial for Elder Mundok, to proof whether Elder has planned the coup d’etat against me or not before we faced with Xing Kingdom, it makes sense considering about Hak…”.

“and you allow this to happen? are you seriously thinking that Elder Mundok will do such a thing?! have you forgotten your promise to **her**?!”, Lily slams her palms on the table “are you going to hurt **her** further?!”:

“any Kingdom ruled by King who prioritized one individual would fall to ruin”, Soo Won sternly remarks before lowering his gaze that turn into sad “if I let this Kingdom fall, it’s no use to sacrifice what have gone from me”.

“great, you’re really ideal King that needed by this country, and the heartless man”, Lily glares to him as she leaving this gazebo “and I feel disappointed that you break your promise to **her** this fast”.

Tetora who witnesses in silence, apologizing to Soo Won before following Lily. Joo Doh and Ayura who just come back from their lunch, going back to their master’s side.

.

“never expected that I will seat in this hot chair again, at my old age”, Mundok leans his head on his palm, tapping his knuckles on the table “but not change the fact that I’m not too fond of the idea about story-telling my past life here”.

“never expected to hear such a story from you as well, old man”, Geun Tae smirks, smug grin plastering his face as he leaning his back on the chair to relax himself more comfortably “married and divorced with woman from Xing Kingdom in secret? I don’t see the problems here as it happened before the old man become the General of Wind Tribe”.

Keishuk remarks sharply “no, but we’re speaking about the chance of coup d’etat from Elder Mundok who maybe has cooperated with Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan or even with Xing Kingdom considering Elder Mundok’s spouse or biological children and grandchildren are there, or the chance of Wind Tribe’s rebellion to prevent what happened with Fire Tribe’s rebellion who cooperate with Sen Province will not happen again”.

“ludicrous, if we really wanted to rebel, Wind Tribe would be supposed to rebel when you have claimed Lord Hak as the murderer of King Il when in fact, he isn’t?!”.

“Tae Woo”, Mundok lifts his hand, asking his successor to calm himself down “behave”.

“I don’t want to do this as well”, Soo Won rises from his seat “however, you forced me to do this, Elder. So, I guess I have no choice now”.

Mundok glares to him “I warn you, do not regret it”.

.

Outside the throne room where the tribunal judgement is held, Lily crosses her arms with sour expression, clearly annoyed by this ridiculous circus tribunal “here we go~ they really do it, I am forbidden to come inside the throne room and I don’t even can to peek or eavesdrop into this room to know what happened because I don’t even be permitted to stay around throne room?!”.

When Tetora and Ayura offer something sweet to Lily to calm down their Lady, they hear sweet voice that asking them “excuse me, does the tribunal judgement is held in throne room?”.

Lily, Tetora and Ayura turn their head to middle-aged noblewoman who standing near them, she has long straight blonde-hair and green eyes, somehow her demeanor and her presence really resemble with their King. After Lily confirms that yes, the tribunal judgment is held in throne room right now, that woman asks Lily about who is she and does she want to come into the throne room as well or not. After she introducing herself as the daughter of Water Tribe General, Lily nods her head to this woman’s question. Yes, of course she wants to come in.

“why?”.

This woman really confuses her, her question can have many meaning and Lily can’t help but compare her with His Majesty Soo Won, she feels like she’s faced with Soo Won in woman version “because I need to know so I can try to do something in case there’s something I can do to help, as this country’s people”.

She narrows her eyes, make the wrinkles on her face increasing but even in her age, she’s still quite beauty “even if that information maybe can endanger yourself?”.

“I refuse to know nothing because I don’t want to be included as one of fool and weakling people who can’t protect this country or her own tribe”.

Not to mention she also wants to try to defend on Elder Mundok that Yona has thought as her grandfather and maybe she can tell Yona in case there’s worthy information that Yona needs to know.

That blonde-haired woman covers her lower face with her fan before turning her body, with her back facing to Lily, her attendants following her “I doubt he will let us come in, so let me show you the secret way to throne room, Lady Lily…”.

Lily nods her head before following her “um, but who are you, Lady?”.

“my name is Yong-Hi”.

Lily’s eyes about to pop out of its place. Tetora flies her hands to cover her mouth and Ayura’s jaw drops. They don’t expect to meet the King’s mother, not to mention they also don’t know, what the importance of her presence here to throne room in the tribunal judgment today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, rather short :-P


	18. Being Possessed

Like Serena has predicted, not long after they arrive on Yue’s residence, the storm is occurred. After they put Yue on the bed in his room and Koyuki persists that she will sleep with Yue tonight, Serena leads Tao’s group along with her guest to large vacant room that usually used for their guest. Yun and Four Dragon Warriors also persist to not leave Yona’s side but Serena thinking it’s rather improper to let a girl alone with five man in this room. Tao reassures Serena that she will sleep in the other room, next to Yun, Yona and Dragons’ room.

“princess Tao, dear, you know I never think sort of this things as problems, unlike my husband”, Serena smiles motherly before touching her shoulders, sighing heavily “but you know my husband, I only afraid if he appears here so sudden and finds out how unmarried girl sleep in the same room with five man, we will hear no end of that”.

“yeah, we understand”, Vold and Algira nod their heads in agreement.

Luckily Serena and Tao understand that Yona and her group need their privacy, so like they have planned, Tao sleeps within the vacant room beside Yona’s group. Before she goes to her room on the other side, Tao once more time apologizes to Yona and the group for what Yue and Koyuki’s unusual traits, mostly Koyuki.

“yes, Koyuki has such sharp tongue but usually Koyuki can hold her tongue and knows very well about when she can use her sharp tongue, while in Yue’s case, usually he never acts rude to woman and always treats them gently till sometimes even my sister can feel jealous about how gentle he treats woman with utmost care”.

Yun mumbles under his breath “sounds like he can group with you, Jae Ha”.

Remembering Yue has batted and pushed Yona away from him when Yona has tried to touch his scars, Vold adds “I guess it’s because Miss Yona tried to touch Lord Yue’s scars, princess Tao. Usually, Lord Yue never allows anyone but you, princess Kouren and his family like Lady Koyuki or Lady Serena to touch his scars if I don’t wrong to remember, am I right?”.

“not even me”, Tao looks down, contemplating “only Koyuki, Aunt Serena or my sister who can touch the scars on his head. Yue isn’t the type of someone who care to what people say about his appearance. As the proof, he never cares to hide the scars on his temples, right? when it comes to other scars, usually he hides it because he hates the looks of pity or scare from the others but not everyone can touch his scars. Only to someone who have duty to care about his health and wound like Aunt Serena and Koyuki, or someone beloved to him like my sister who has the privileges”.

“oh right, I heard from Koyuki-Nyan before that Lord Yue even contemplated to use mask to hide the scars on his temples because felt annoyed by other people’s eyes but because he thought it’d be more attracted attention regardless, he lived that idea down”.

Tao quickly covers her mouth and chirps in, giggling “actually, it was also because my sister said that she doesn’t want Yue to use mask. It not only would cover his scar but also his face and his eyes, and my sister doesn’t like the idea of not being able to see his face and eyes. Neither my sister nor Yue mind about scars on his temple as well so Yue just let it be in the end”.

“may we ask something?”, Kija asks them, fidgeting his finger with the blue hem of his white robe nervously. After Tao nods her head in affirmation with questioning look, Kija continues “the first time we met with Lady Koyuki in Kouka, exactly at Chishin on Earth Tribe, she said she bought medicine for her older brother, Lord Yue but from what we saw, Lord Yue looks so healthy like he hasn’t had the illness at all…”.

“yeah, at least that was what we thought till he lost consciousness”, Yun concludes “the illness is in his head, I guess?”.

Jae Ha cocks his eyebrow “clearly with that big scars on his temple”.

Algira hasn’t joined the military so he doesn’t know the story “I haven’t joined with military when Lord Yue got the scars. How he got the scars and when it happened?”.

Unlike him, Vold knows the whole story because at that time, he has joined the military but he’s still newbie “I know the story, but I guess for now we should rest”.

“sure, let’s get rest for tonight”, Tao covers her mouth using her sleeve, yawning “we can tell the story tomorrow”.

After they call it for the night and tell good night to each other, Yun turns on the lantern on the center of the room with their members circling the lantern, laying on their stomach and covering their body with the blankets. Since it’s storm outside, the situation within the residence eerily quiet.

Kija announces “tonight, we shall now begin the council of Red Dragon and Happy Hungry Bunch, the topic is whether Yue is Hak or not?”.

“kind of remembering me with the last time when we have this ridiculous council about Shina that we thought had been passing through his rebellious phase while in fact he was possessed by his predecessor”, Yun mumbles which gaining Shina’s sorry “no need to sorry, Shina”.

“I guess we needn’t too worry of the chance of someone eavesdropping us, but remember, because it’s already too late at night, better to not cause too much noise”, Jae Ha suggests before asking Yona if she’s alright already “we can speak it later if you don’t want to speak about it now, dear”.

Yona shakes her head, she has calmed herself down, enough to able to discuss about this “first, what do you all think of him?”.

“suspicious”, Yun, Kija and Jae Ha say in unison as Shina and Ao nod their head, they’re speaking about Yue’s reaction to Yona when she has claimed him as Hak and touched him.

Yun glances to Yona again “are you sure, it’s Hak, Yona? What make you so sure about it?”.

“Yun, I’ve been growing up together along with Soo Won and Hak like a sibling. Of course, I’ll know just from his eyes. Even if yes, like Soo Won told me, his appearance is different, there’s a chance that Hak is Yue”, Yona argues even though she herself starts unconvinced now “what make me wonder now, why did he not recognize me? what happened to him till his hair become white like that? how he got the scars on his head? Or Yue really just resembles with Hak?”.

Unusually for the cheerful Yellow Dragon, he keeps silent with serious, silent demeanor as long as they’re discussing. Well, actually it’s his usual to keep silent and only talk when it’s needed but Jae Ha realizes his oldest brother’s unusual trait along with his somber, solemn demeanor “it’s so unlike you to have such sullen face like that, care to tell us what’s wrong?”.

Zeno thinks Hak is the Sword and Soo Won is the Shield, but maybe he should re-consider and think twice again about the prophecy, about who is ‘Red Dragon’, ‘King’, ‘Shield’ and ‘Sword’. At first, Zeno doesn’t look so sure to tell them this, so instead, he tells them with all seriousness what he thinking about Yue “he has a faint smell of death on him. I thought Yellow Dragon’s blood within me whispering that not only he isn’t someone from this world, but he also isn’t supposed to be here, in this world. This Yue, I mean”.

“think of that because my brother has barely dead more than once”.

“WHOA?!”, Yun, Yona, Kija and Jae Ha shriek in surprise, startled by her sudden presence. Shina poses his usual stoic, but in his heart, he also surprised. All of them feel like get the heart attack except one. Only Zeno who know Koyuki has been hiding nearby, only wondering when she’ll interrupt and there she is. Actually, it’s also the reason of why he has been shutting his mouth.

“needn’t to worry. This room is soundproof so no matter how loud we would be, no one can hear us nor will come here to check upon our condition, except someone flying off this room through the door”, Koyuki approaches them before glaring one of them “like this?!”.

They are surprised when Koyuki kicks Jae Ha till he flying off, colliding his back on the wall. Jae Ha assures his fellow Dragon brothers, precisely Kija and Shina who have prepared their weapon to defend on him, that he’s okay as Yun, Zeno and Yona approaching him.

Kija doesn’t lower his guard “what are you doing to my brother!?”.

“better you use that tongue for scolding him about Dragon Warrior’s duty, White Dragon”, Koyuki cracks her neck, tilting her head to the sides before pointing Jae Ha “and I wouldn’t apologize for kicking you. It’s for your dumb act back then on the battlefield... How could you manage to flirt with me while we were on the battlefield!? What’s more, rather than carrying your master yourself, why did you carry me instead!?”.

Kija looks back, confused of what’s wrong with that “does it something wrong when he just tried to protect someone you love?”.

“yes, if he is simply ordinary man, but?! he is Green Dragon fated to protect King Hiryuu, Red Dragon King, and since she is King Hiryuu’s reincarnation, she is your master, am I right?”, Koyuki retorts at his naivety “and what if something happened to your master when he flirted to me or carrying me instead of your master? Right, the Beast on our Clan including Geom-Eun, my Black Panther have been tamed to obey human and trained to only attack enemies or whoever it is that I, as its Master, allow to attack. Animals are sensitive creature and there’s still a chance that she will go tantrum when she feels uneasy”.

“in fact, it didn’t because you as the Master will not allow that to happen and I believe you’ll also protect Yona Dear like we did on Sei Kingdom. Yona Dear herself thinks you or Geom-Eun are harmless, you have answered her faith”, Jae Ha shrugs off with tired smile “haven’t you realized that even if I flirted with you, I kept clinging close by Yona dear’s side and still on guard in case we were attacked?”.

“I realize, which is the reason of why I only kicked you, not beaten you black and blue”, Koyuki shrugs her shoulder “and I don’t think you were supposed to go against the call of your blood to protect her”.

“yeah, sadly my blood demanded me to protect Yona dear instead of you…”, Jae Ha sighs loudly and grudgingly sits back, leaning his chin upon his palm with his elbow on his knee and lifting his thumb to Yona who sit on his side “but Yona dear had asked me to carry you instead before she was mounting onto your Beast, so what should I do?”.

Koyuki blinks in dismay, though once realization dawns on her face, she scrunches up her face in annoyance “pardon? I don’t understand why did you ask such a thing to him?”.

“that’s… because I want Jae Ha to prioritize you rather than me and you deserve—”.

“apologize for my impudence”, Koyuki cuts off, Koyuki has feeling that whatever Yona wants to tell her, it’s someone she wouldn’t want to hear about, lifting her hand “you clearly know that I’m able to fight, I can defend myself and I thought I’m not that desperate till I must get the protection of man like such as naïve, sheltered, spoiled, ignorant princess”.

Yona grits her teeth and clenches her fist, what Koyuki says about herself maybe right, in the **past** “maybe it’s right that I am not dependable person, but I am not desperate—?!”.

Koyuki dares to cut her off one more time, ignoring the fact that Yun and the Dragon glaring to her, looking down to her with what they recognize as mixed feeling of pity or despise “you looked so **_desperate_** when my brother pushed you, as if you had realized something that broken apart or disappeared from your hand, can’t you get back anymore”.

Yona lifts her hand, halting the Dragon urge to defend their Master. She sauntering till she standing face to face with Koyuki who taller a bit than her, glaring up to her “I don’t get it”.

Koyuki cocks her brow, she’s used to be glared by others “what do you not get it about?”.

“I don’t get it at all… sometimes you’re being kind, you helped and protected me like you care to me”, Yona can’t help but feels as if Koyuki is Hak in woman form who protecting her “but then you have that sharp tongue, acted cold and despise me like I’m just nothing… why do you act like that around me, tell me why?!”.

“why? because I hate you. I never envy of the fact that you’re the princess that spoiled by your father and could get everything back then when you were still living peace and happy life on the castle, but just with looking at you, it arouses my anger and hatred”, Koyuki smirks dangerously, leaning next to her ear “as for my reason about why do I hate you, you will be happier if you don’t know, **_princess_** Yona”.

Next second when Kija wants to yell to her and Shina wants to keep her away from Yona, Jae Ha grabs Koyuki’s bicep, dragging and pushing her rather hard till Koyuki flinches when her back colliding rather hard on the wall. With her back pressing on the wall, Jae Ha has pinned her down to the wall, he stares down to her with that dangerous glint on his eyes. Yona wants to stop him and reassures him that she’s alright but before any of his comrades say something, Jae Ha glares to them and waves his hand, gesturing them to avert their eyes while Zeno closes Yona’s eyes before turning her body, asking Yun and two others, the poor innocent children to not see.

“what? you think with you pinned me down on the wall like this will scare me?”, Koyuki laughs heartily with challenging tones “I’m rather used to man gets mad with me and pinned me. Many of them, in fact”.

“it pissed me off”, Jae Ha slides one hand to his side, the other still pinning her down on the wall.

He doesn’t lie at all when he telling her that he is pissed. Let’s recounting the events like what is going through Jae Ha’s head right now. So, every time they meet, it’s clear this girl never fond of him from how they always have ended in mouth fighting or bantering, not to mention she is the one who always kick him or kind of, dismiss him. Then she’s crying and as gentleman as he is, he can’t just let her alone and after that, she’s mourning in her vulnerable state back then at Sensui. On top of that, before leaving him, she has kissed him but then she claims that she will kill him in case they meet as the enemy even if it means she must kill her own feeling, and she has been being bad girl around Yona.

Enough.

It’s really pissed him off.

“did your words at that time… truly came from your heart? what do you mean with you must kill me too in case next time we meet as enemy in the battlefield at War? What do you mean that you shouldn’t be fallen into someone that you can’t reach or do not deserve of and make the same mistake with your late mother?”, still not letting her go, Jae Ha snakes his other arm from the crook of her neck to her nape, running his fingers on her locks before pushing her to look straight at him “you came and went as you please. If you only want to playing around, then you choose wrong partner… but one thing I don’t understand, why? why would you kiss me passionately before we parted and confessed that you’ve fallen into me, if in the end we must become enemy? Tell me why, Koyuki?!”.

Instead of answering his question, Koyuki laugh severely before chuckles darkly.

“why? because it’s the truth… my late mother has made the biggest mistake of her life with letting herself fallen into him, having children with him and in the end… she got herself killed by that Demon?! I am that Demon’s daughter and as a woman, I’m already dead?!”, Koyuki snaps back with vibrant voice as if she’s ready to cry “you know what more pathetic? I realize my own feeling but like I said, this relationship wouldn’t be success because I know I’m not the only one for you!?”.

Jae Ha pulls her to his embrace and she has tried to push him, struggling to free of his arms but he refuses to let her go. Next second, he feels her grip being slack but what surprising him is when she looks up, glaring with her eyes that turn into silver and speaking with deeper voice like man’s voice “enough, let her go, bastard”.

As soon as after Koyuki kicks him again in the gut; this time Jae Ha rather late to defend himself and he gets the knock on his gut a bit hard; Serena comes inside “oh my, I thought where does she go, so she’s being possessed again?”.

Yun exclaims in disbelief “excuse me, possessed!?”.

“yes, possessed. Since she was children, Koyuki is the type of someone who can see that sort of things, she even able to communicate with them. Ever since she has decided to…”, Serena trails off in hesitation, contemplating whether it’s wiser to just let the cat out of place and tell them or not, but after she considering her niece’s reaction, she diverting the subject “ah, let’s say that her body when she fell asleep has been being the empty shell like doll that can being possessed by some spirits but thanks to the late my adopted son, Hakuyo’s last talisman to bring the divine protection upon her, her divine protection has been strengthened and only good spirits who have no mean to harm that can possess her body like right now. Now, who are you that possessing my niece’s body?”.

Someone with silver eyes that ‘possess’ Koyuki’s body looks up to Serena “no worry, I wouldn’t disturb them that long, mother”.

It’s clear something clicks on Serena’s head from how exasperated her sigh “ah, I shouldn’t ask… bad habit dies hard, huh? Actually, how many times you want to possess her body and threaten whoever that man which show his interest and affection as man to Koyuki, Hakuyo?”.

“I possess her body because if I don’t, she will cry and I’m not about to let her cry in front of these stranger”, Hakuyo lifts his thumb to Jae Ha and the others “not allowed to show her weakness and only able to cry within her heart, it’s kind of cruel punishment for her, right?”.

“you know how stubborn she is. No one told her that she’s not allowed to cry and bottled up her feeling, she herself who has been punishing herself after she promised herself that she wouldn’t cry anymore and be strong after your death, Hakuyo”, Serena shakes her head with sad looks “even after your death, you’ve chosen to stay by her side as her guardian so you’re supposed to know, how she has cried and mourned over your death, how she has been blaming herself for your death till now, even if no one blame her for your death. Although you never regret it, lost your life to protect Koyuki that you thought as your family, kind of your little sister, but for Koyuki, you are not only her older brother. You’re more than that, because you’re her first love”.

“and she’s my last love, mother. Do not mistake it. That’s why instead as her guardian, I won’t let her be suffered because of someone who only will make her cry and can’t make her happy in the end”, Hakuyo puts his hand on his hip before approaching Jae Ha “tell me, does your feeling truly come from your heart? do you really love Koyuki or it’s simply because Koyuki really resembled with Sayuri?”.

Jae Ha gulps at the reminder of his long-forgotten painful memory, he never tells anyone even for his comrades, so how? “how could you—”.

“why are you so surprised? you are the one who told that to Koyuki by yourself that Koyuki really resembled with Sayuri, have you forgotten it or you thought it was only a dream? You thought Koyuki is able to fallen in love with you only with that short time you’ve met and been together?”, Hakuyo grabs Jae Ha’s collar, pulling him down and glaring to him “don’t you dare to tell Koyuki that you love her when in the same time, you will always prioritize another woman than her. Koyuki understand very well about your duty as Dragon Warrior and your fate like how she fully understands her own fate and her duty, but it has nothing to do with Koyuki’s happiness... even if she doesn’t mind, I wouldn’t want to see her suffering more than this and if in the end you will choose to more prioritize another woman on top of all and leave Koyuki, it’s best to not give her hope”.

Jae Ha can say something, he should, really. But nothing comes out of his mouth as he stares to ‘him’ who possessing Koyuki’s body, speaking with Koyuki’s body as if she’s the one who say that all to him. Right after Hakuyo says all of that, Hakuyo leaves Koyuki’s body and Koyuki’s body stumbles backwards. When Jae Ha tries to catch her, Koyuki’s eyes turn back to her Sapphire orbs before looking back to Yona “why are you looking for Hak, princess Yona?”.

Serena raises her hand, telling them that this is not Koyuki, but another soul possesses her due to her way to speak, this one is fulfilled with dignity and grace like noblewoman, but also strong and tough like a General “wait, could it be you… big sister Smyrna?”.

“thank you for take care of my children all this time, Serena, my little moon goddess”, this time, Smyrna laughs as Serena squeals in delight and cries in joy, hugging her late older sister who has possessed her daughter’s body before Smyrna looks back to Yona, letting Serena be “I haven’t had my answer, by the way. I want to know, why did you should burden yourself with looking for him till now, while you have gotten all of what you need, you have enough protection under Four Dragon Warriors and you’ve gotten your love back with that King return your love to him. I don’t think you need him anymore”.

“I know it’s selfish of me… but I guess, I simply don’t like the fact that he isn’t here with me… I want to get close to him so much so that I can’t help it, because I want him stay by my side”.

“oh, come on, little one… why should you care of him now while you never care of him for years? I know where is Hak, but I am not about to let his whereabouts known, if in the end it will make him leave someone beloved to him and love him so dearly, only to go to the side of someone who don’t care of his feeling for years”, like Koyuki, Smyrna has such a sharp tongue “and I guess my beloved son himself has told you on your dream, that you and Soo Won have killed Hak?”.

Yona remembers of her dream and lifts her trembling finger “wait, your beloved son, you said… so do you mean Hak is…”.

“do you think it’s Hak that tell you that? no, Dear… it’s Yue”, Smyrna smiles motherly and cups Yona’s cheek “you can just ask my children for the explanation, but… it’s only if Yue and Koyuki **_want_** to answer your question. In case they don’t want to tell you, I will come back to tell you”.

This time, after Smyrna’s soul leaves Koyuki’s body, Serena catches her. Yona and the others ask for the explanation from Serena but Serena shakes her head, she only asking them to rest back because it’s too late at night and promises them to explain everything later.

Little they know, Smyrna will come again to reveal the truth that has been buried like what Mundok and Yong-Hi will do in the Castle.


	19. Femme Fatale

Just when Serena wants to carry her and drag her niece back to her room, Koyuki stirs to awake, rubbing her eyes before totally wake up. Looking up, she finds Serena smiles to her “oh, you’re awake? good”.

Koyuki shudders and turns pale, she knows very well this smile and it clearly isn’t good for her “...since when did you here, Aunt?”.

“from the first place... so of course, I witnessed what you did and you said to our guest, not to mention you have pissed me off and it felt like you slapped me in the face or throwing mud to my face”, Serena glares down to her niece who quickly averting her face in shame. She sighs heavily in irritation before she putting her hand on Koyuki’s head, forcing her to bow as well as Serena bows her body slightly in front of Yona and the others “I sincerely apologize for what my niece did to you and your companion, Lady Yona. I’ll make sure she will not do that again in the future, to being rude and to act such a unladylike”.

Koyuki scowls as she straightening her body up “Aunt—”.

One more time, Serena silences her with one of her best glares “silent, niece. The only reason of why I haven’t scolded you yet here because it’s one of our family’s rules to not dishonor our family members in front of public or others, but to give the punishment and the lecture for whoever in our family members who being disgrace. All of our family’s problems must have hidden behind our door’s home and whatever scandals that made by our family’s members, must have been finished by our family’s members. You do remember it, young lady?”.

Koyuki gulps and nods her head, lowering her body to Serena and fisting the fabric of her pants on the knees “I have to remember your lessons in case I still want to live in our Clan, my fair Lady”.

“good, we still need to talk, and don’t think I am going to let you sleep tonight before we talk. Whatever punishment you’ll get for dishonor our family with being rude to our guest, let’s see after we talk”, Serena smiles half-amused half-annoyed to her before looking back to Yona and her group, gracefully bowing her body and smiling gently “for disgraceful conduct of my niece, I am going to make sure that you and your companion will get the utmost treatment, you deserve for it all. I’ll ask servant and lady-in-wait to fulfill everything you need as long as all of you stay here, so needn’t to feel doubt to ask what you need of them. Excuse us and hope you all have a nice rest”.

With a quick nod, Serena gives silent gesture to Koyuki to follow her and Koyuki follows her sullenly, quickly disappearing towards the darkness of the night even before Yona has the chance to stop them and tell Serena that needn’t to punish Koyuki or to give them the utmost treatment. Yona and the others don’t think they can get any proper rest tonight.

“see? that’s how a Lady supposed to behave”, Yun scratches his nape and lifts his hand, gesturing to where Serena and Koyuki have gone.

Kija nods his head and lifts his hands, fisting his knuckles till his knuckles whiten “true, if not because of the Lady have apologized to us properly, I’d make sure that I’d scold him and lecture her about how to behave as a Lady, for sure?!”.

“I really didn’t like her... when she’s being rude with Yona, but... I thought she’s going to cry... when she and Jae Ha was having a lover quarrel...”.

“from where and who did you learn that speech, Shina?”, Yun narrows his eyes to Blue Dragon that older than him who just mentioning about ‘lover quarrel’ before turning his head to Dragon Brothers “oi, what kind of lessons that you all had put into his innocent head?!”.

Zeno turns his head to Yona, knowing what’s going through her head “Miss, you know you can speak with us freely, right? No one will blame you, not even Ryokuryuu”.

“but...”, Yona starts to sniffle and Yun quickly sits beside her, giving the dry fabric for her to be used as handkerchief. Like they have predicted, Yona apologizes to Jae Ha because she feels guilty, because she thinks Jae Ha can’t get what he wants or do what he wants freely like even for stay by someone he loved due to Dragon Blood’s vows.

“Yona Dear, listen to me”, Jae Ha grabs her wrists, lowering her hands off her face so she can clearly see his unyielding honesty and determination, like he can clearly see her tears. Jae Ha offers his usual gentle smile and leans his forehead into hers “please remember, that the reason of why we have chosen to stay by your side, it’s not only because of this mere suck Dragon Bloods things or that ridiculous ancient vows”.

It’s rather enraged Kija who pointing his Dragon Claw to Jae Ha “hey?!”.

But Yun quickly covers his mouth while Shina wraps his arms around Kija’s torso, shaking their heads in disapproval. Zeno smiles and caresses Yona’s head while Jae Ha still tries to convince Yona that they do not only moved by Dragon Bloods and the ancient vows to protect her as her Guardian but also because it’s her as their master.

“the proof is, just think like this, in case you aren’t King Hiryuu’s reincarnation but King Soo Won, we are going to choose you as our master, no matter what. Am I right?”, Jae Ha turns his head back to his Dragon brothers.

Once Yun and Shina release him, Kija nods his head fiercely, fisting his hands into balls “that’s right, it’s because of the Princess, we can gather here and I can re-unite with all of my Dragon brothers?!”.

Shina nods his head, standing behind Kija “I can have family again right now... thanks to Yona...”.

“Miss is the Master that Zeno has been waiting for and needn’t to ask Zeno about how Zeno feels grateful to being able to stay with Miss, Zeno’s brothers and Lad?! Not to mention Lad’s food is really delicious?!”.

Yun blushes at Zeno’s compliment but also shares his own part “yeah, yeah, surely, I would be still stuck in that valley with Ik-Su and can’t look the world outside just if you didn’t come, so thanks to you, I can get many experiences of life that I think I won’t trade it with anything else along with these bunch of rare beast”.

“hey, that’s so mean, Yun”, Jae Ha chuckles when Yun pouting. He offers reassuring smile as he turning back his attention to Yona “see? We have chosen to stay by your side not because of this Dragon Bloods but because it’s you, Yona Dear”.

Feels touched and affected by their words, Yona sobs, crying harder “thank you, everyone...”.

Kija rolls his eyes, contemplating for a while before blurting out “now... who is Sayuri?”.

Instantly, Jae Ha turns his face to the side and Yona sniffles, quickly convincing them after she wiping her tears “everyone, it’s alright, don’t force Jae Ha. It’s alright if he doesn’t want to tell us”.

Yun deadpans dryly “yeah, but we don’t want something like this to happen again in the future. We know it’s your privacy and we respect it, but when it invited problem to us like just now, it’s different matter, you know?”.

“it’s alright, I will explain it”, Jae Ha sighs heavily, crossing his arms before his chest without looking up “with one condition, don’t cry or fretting over about it, understand?”.

Jae Ha feels doubt they can do what he asking from them but he has no choice, so he goes on “Sayuri was the most beautiful entertainer in red-light district. Usually entertainer woman from red-light that we know as ‘Geisha’ also prostitute themselves, even if not all of them do that but like we already know it, yes, usually people can’t help but negative thinking when it comes to that kind of place”.

“yep, ordinary people are always like that, sadly”, Yun shakes his head forlornly before lifting his finger “let me guess, you met her when you visited the red-light district and she is your first love?”.

“yes, she was. I fell in love with her when I was only 17 years old and if you ask me, I will tell that Sayuri was just like illusion butterfly, the most beautiful butterfly that hard to catch and the perfect figure of a delicate woman”, Jae Ha nods his head and closes his eyes, so he needn’t to see their reaction “but sad part of her, Sayuri was... she was bullied and intimidated by her co-workers, not only that she must have worked as entertainer with dance, sing, play the instrument, accompany her guests to entertain them, but she also must have prostituted herself... the most ironic, she did it willingly with hope she could get back her freedom and to sanctify her father’s sins... the latter wouldn’t work at all, I guess... instead here I hope her father was going to the deepest Hell”.

Yona and the others never see the grudge, the sorrowful and the grief on his eyes as he laughs severely, something that similar with Koyuki when she has mentioned that she’s Demon’s daughter and as woman, she’s already dead. Yona carefully asks “um, Jae Ha... really, needn’t to force yourself if you don’t want but... what her father has to do with Sayuri was prostituting herself?”.

Jae Ha shakes his head lightly, continuing instead “Yona Dear, Sayuri was Yan Kum Ji’s illegitimate daughter with the most beautiful Geisha in Awa which practically Sayuri’s mother. Yan Kum Ji had killed Sayuri’s mother and sold Sayuri to the most famous place in red-light district, and for what? To fulfill his own greed and saved his own position!? Just for that, he sold her innocent child and killed her mother, you know why I never able to forgive Yan Kum Ji now”.

Kija interrupts when realization hits him “wait, you’re speaking in past tense about her, don’t tell us...”.

“yes, she’s dead... killed by her own father”, Jae Ha tells them full story “once Yan Kum Ji knew about our relationship, at first Yan Kum Ji promised her illegitimate daughter that she would get her freedom back only if she agreed to cooperate with him to catch me but Sayuri refused. Sayuri tried to go to warn me but Yan Kum Ji stabbed her on the back, piercing her heart from behind. Captain Gigan found her in the back alley and brought her to our ship, so she could have her last moment with me. She passed away when I was only 18 years old. It’s been 7 years since her death but sometimes, for me it feels like that just happened yesterday. When I met Koyuki, I had barely lost my control because what I wanted was only hug her in my arms… She’s really resembled with Sayuri, as if I had met again with Sayuri. But she isn’t Sayuri... what happened tonight is warning to me, that I’ve grown stupidly passive... I shouldn’t have been confused by their appearance because no matter how resemble they are, they are different people”.

Jae Ha rolls his eyes when he hears sniffles and like he has predicted, he is welcomed by Yun, Kija and Yona who crying “eh!? What I told you before to not cry and fretting over about it?!”.

Yona sniffles and hiccups “but... no one wouldn’t cry if it’s such tragic love story like that...”.

It takes several times before their cries subside and Kija manages to ask “okay, now… what you will do with Koyuki, then?”.

“I shouldn’t doubt like this just because her resemblance with Sayuri, or it’s because unconsciously I have grown fond of her, I don’t know… but whatever reason she has to hate Yona Dear, not change the fact that she hurt you and made you cry”, Jae Ha opens his eyes, lifting his face “ ** _if_** she turns out as our enemy and she dares to raise her weapon to you, I also will raise my weapon to her, even if we must be ended to kill each other as enemy in the battlefield”.

Yona flies her hands to cover her mouth and gasps “Jae Ha, no?!”.

“Yona Dear, please. You know your presence is needed for our Kingdom and it’s our duty to protect you with all might. Please remember that we have vowed ourselves to you as our master and we will anything as long as it’s needed to protect you”, Jae Ha takes Yona’s hand on his, kissing the back of her palm, wryly looking back to his companions “and in case I’m not in my right mind again, I believe you guys to pull me back or bring me to get myself together”.

“Jae Ha, we haven’t fully known about Koyuki and I don’t know why she hates me”, Yona takes Jae Ha’s hand “so let’s make everything clear before you make a choice that she is our enemy or not. I don’t want you to regret and be separated with someone beloved to you, like me with Hak and Soo Won”.

Jae Ha doesn’t know what to say, shaking his head lightly before chuckling “what am I going to do with you, Yona Dear?”.

“I am not too fond of that idea, but I also agree with the princess with some part”, Kija cradles his chin “I mean at least I don’t think she hates the princess since when the first time we met and I don’t think her hatred towards princess is unreasonable, she even helped us to protect princess in the border of Southern Kai Empire and helped us to save princess in Sei Forts, remember? We don’t know why and since when she hates the princess, maybe she just hides it well and gives aid to us to make us off guard but her hatred that I felt as the mixed feeling of pent-up sadness and anger starts to be shown up when we met again here in Xing Kingdom”.

Zeno adds “whatever it is, we can’t know until everything is cleared once we speak with Miss Snow and her brother”.

Yun agrees with that “yeah, but we still must be wary of them, we don’t know they are our enemy or ally and we are in their territory right now”.

“indeed”, Jae Ha squeezes Yona’s hand lightly “but do remember, Yona dear. Whatever will happen from now on, whoever our enemy will be, we will stand by your side because of our feeling, not because of be forced by whoever, understand?”.

Even if the Green Dragon winks playfully as Yona thanking them, they have nothing to tell him, except for Yun who scratches his head, giving dry jokes “geez, both of you really… Yona and you are just the same, why both of you must be involved in this sort of complicated, forbidden love? Both of you are really masochist, eh?”.

Jae Ha simply shrugs his shoulders with impish grin and Yona giggles before she suggesting “let’s just try to get some rest, okay?”.

.

“ACTUALLY, WHAT’S GOTTEN INTO YOU?! DID I NOT TEACH YOU ANY MANNERS?!”.

“I thought you taught me before that a Woman shouldn’t speak with such high tones? though, I hoped you would scold me with telling things like ‘you must be calm and composed, elegant and wise at all times’ or something like ‘handsome youths are the treasure of this earth, so you must take utmost care of them’…”, Koyuki cringes a little  under her Aunt's stern glare “I’ve prepared myself to be scolded by you because I know what’s enraged you the most”.

“right, you said you’re Demon’s daughter and as a woman, you’re already dead? I’ll leave the scold for that part to your brother, but first listen well, young girl”, Serena pinches Koyuki’s cheeks before putting one hand on her hip, lifting her finger to twinge her nose with motherly pout “as the members of Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan, Man on our Clan must be brave, strong and fearsome as King of Beast, and Woman on our Clan must be—”.

Koyuki nods her head “—still graceful and beautiful but deadly as Femme Fatale. Yes, you always said that and as the perfect example, you said the fittest example for this King of Beast and Femme Fatale is someone like big brother Yue and big sister Kouren”.

“and your brutal actions and words just now really against our Clan’s rules!? I know our situation isn’t really good right now, with Azurite passed away and with your brother’s condition…”, Serena facepalms, sighing heavily “but oh my god, seriously, Koyuki… actually, what’s gotten into you till you act unlike yourself at all lately? I never saw you being that rude. In the name of Byakko, I even wonder, where had I gone wrong when I raised you? One more time you insult any of them—”.

“don’t worry, Aunt. I won’t”, Koyuki promises. Serena is more than surprised when she finds unyielding honesty like her brother usually holds in her eyes “I thought that’s enough to make them wary of me and keep on guard every time I’m around them because with this, they surely will hate me and think of me as their enemy”.

Serena narrows her eyes in disbelief “isn’t it too much!? I don’t think you should make them hate you or wary of your presence”.

“of course, I do need to do this, Aunt. Or else I’ll be quite in a pickle. I think it’s for best to keep distance with them. If we are separated while fighting, at least it will be easier to separate and separation will not feel too painful”.

Serena furrows her eyebrows before she claps her hands, giving applause with unconvinced grin, half-awed half-doubt smile plastering her face “great acting, Koyuki. Right, it’s our family’s rules to not show our weakness in front of others and I should admit, great acting for make them wary of your presence, to put their guard on and hate you… but I don’t think that’s all as a mere pure acting, because I can feel your anger. The same anger as your brother’s towards Soo Won till he tried to kill Soo Won”.

“of course, I’m angry”, she murmurs under the whisper before snapping “how could you do not get angry that your nephew got killed, Aunt?!”.

“Koyuki!? your brother still alive?! Only sleeping?!”.

“yes, sleeping like a dead?! big brother Hak was there and after he had witnessed everything, he’s gone… no matter how much I tried and tried to look for him in the darkness till my own soul barely goes to the other side, if not because of big brother Yue pulling me back or Hakuyo pushed me from the other side to back to this world… no matter how desperate my efforts to bring him back here, I can’t find his soul… and guess what the most infuriating? that girl still chooses Soo Won over my brother who has sacrificed everything for her? How cruel…”, Koyuki’s pupils constrict, she covers her face with her shaking hands “if big brother Hak’s awake, if he doesn’t mind, if he still can smile and can be happy even if those two be together in the end, then I don’t mind, I wouldn’t hate them like this and I don’t care even if that girl is together with that King, but I can’t afford it if my brother is the only one who suffering here…”.

“Koyuki, look at me, calm down”, Serena grabs her shoulders, cupping her face “right… maybe King Soo Won is our enemy, but princess Yona isn’t our enemy”.

“yes, she is?! for me, she’s just the same with Soo Won?! She’s our enemy?!”, Koyuki snaps back, crying and batting Serena’s hand “it’s all their fault!? if not because of them, my brother wouldn’t be suffering like this!? No matter what happened, I wouldn’t forgive them?!”

Next second, Serena slaps her. Looking down to her shocked niece who cupping her stinging cheek with her palm, tears threaten to fall from that stunning, piercing Sapphire eyes that she’s inherited from her beloved late older sister, Serena clenches her fist on her chest as guilt crawling on her heart, churning her stomach. As lenient as her being as a Lady, she rarely, barely never uses physical punishment or violence to her children, her nephew or niece.

Her dignity as a Woman goes on, she quickly gets her composure back “control your anger. The same anger had killed my older sister and I am not going to let another of my family members to be devoured by anger and hatred. You should have known, anger and hatred just like double-edged swords, it only will hurt you back, with you hurt another as the outlet of your anger and hatred. No matter how angry you are towards them, you can’t just use that as a reason to hate another people. I don’t remember that I raised you to become heartless Woman who not care about another person’s feeling”.

Koyuki recoils “why? why should I care about their feeling when they never care about big brother Hak’s feeling!? and just for those strangers’ feeling’s, you slapped me while you never did before? How great they are?!”.

Serena closes her eyes. Feels so tired so sudden. So stubborn, just like her mother and brothers. Serena can’t just let her be. She grabs her biceps, looking straight to her with that intense electrics on her eyes “you clearly know, when children go against their parents and do something bad, what parents must do to discipline them is only with giving their children a punishment”.

.

**Next Morning…**

The storm has ended and you can see horse-ridden troops approaching Sansan from above the hill.

Neguro rides his horse, kicking its side to stop right beside Kouren, bowing his head “princess Kouren, we’ve arrived in Sansan”.

“so it seems”, Kouren looks down to the little, nearest village with the border. From what she has heard, her fiancé stays in his private residence now “but first, there’s a place that I want to visit”.

Yotaka brings his horse closer to the other side of Kouren’s “do you intend to persuade Lord Yue to aide us, Your Highness?”.

She huffs and white smoke comes out of her mouth, it’s still chilling in the early morning “his aid will become big help to us. Even if he still doesn’t agree to stand by my side to start war, at least his presence can increase the morale of our soldiers. I may have to try to persuade him to help me giving the training on the soldiers and speaking in front of the audiences as well”.

Neguro rolls his eyes, knowing his nephew too well “about the training, maybe he will agree but I guess he doesn’t fond of the idea to give speech in front of our people, instead asking you to give speech, princess Kouren”.

“I know, but we still have to try, at least”, Kouren giggles, she knows about it too. Suddenly, she snaps her head to the woods.

Yotaka narrows his eyes “what’s wrong, princess?”.

“I thought I’ve heard someone’s cry…”, Kouren pulls the rein of her horse “I’m going to check it with Neguro. Yotaka and Mizali, for now both of you just cooperate with Generals to manage the soldiers to settle in Sansan after sending our scouts to look for the place to settle with”.

* * *

 

**Kouka Kingdom**

**Hiryuu Castle**

Lily rolls her eyes as they starting to crawl forward “care to tell me again, what are we doing here?”.

Yong-Hi calls them over her shoulder “watch out with your head, you may not want your head to collide with—”.

Lily winces when her head colliding the bark of wooden ceilings of the entrance “ow?!”.

“…the lower ceilings on the entrance passageways, just like I was about to say”.

Lily, Ayura and Tetora are surprised enough to meet with Yong-Hi, the King’s mother in Hiryuu Castle. They think they will not get more surprised but they know that they’re wrong right now. Yong-Hi has asked if she wanted to come with her or not and why not? She just surprised that the Lady who doesn’t stay in Hiryuu Castle know the entrance to underground secret tunnels of Hiryuu Castle. After Yong-Hi asks her servants to stay outside King’s Chamber to guard the door from outsider and comes inside the King’s chamber, she opens wardrobe that big enough for adults to hide and pushes wooden wall of the wardrobe before revealing the secret entrance to secret tunnels.

Lily wonders if King Soo Won and Yona know about this?

Okay, considering the entrance of secret tunnels that; from what Yong-Hi has mentioned; be connected with King Hiryuu’s mausoleum under the throne room where the Tribunal Judgment that attended by King, Advisor and Five Tribe’s Generals of Kouka Kingdom has been held, maybe King Soo Won knows but their only problem only two, they’re quite in a pickle to crawl in this secret tunnels without the light (except for Yong-Hi who looks like knows every details of this tunnels) and whether they can arrive in time on the throne room or not.

Like Yong-Hi has said, they arrive on King Hiryuu’s mausoleum under the throne room. The candles-lights have lightened up the illumination of this room. They can hear the voices of many people arguing to each other, but looks like they’re lucky because they come just in time to hear the Tribunal Judgment is about to be started.

They hide behind the wooden screens that separated the throne room with the entrance of downstairs to King Hiryuu’s mausoleum, hearing the old man says dryly “never expected that I will seat in this hot chair again, at my old age but not change the fact that I’m not too fond of the idea about story-telling my past life here”.

Yong-Hi covers her mouth with her fan, whispering “it’s Elder Mundok”.

“never expected to hear such a story from you as well, old man”, another man sounds amused “married and divorced with woman from Xing Kingdom in secret? I don’t see the problems here as it happened before the old man become the General of Wind Tribe”.

 _“it’s General Geun Tae?!”_ , Lily covers her mouth before she may do something dumb in her excitement.

“no, but we’re speaking about the chance of coup d’etat from Elder Mundok who maybe has cooperated with Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan or even with Xing Kingdom considering Elder Mundok’s spouse or biological children and grandchildren are there, or the chance of Wind Tribe’s rebellion to prevent what happened with Fire Tribe’s rebellion who cooperate with Sen Province will not happen again”.

Oh.

Of course, they know this voice.

This time that advisor’s words are really infuriating Lily who closes her fists, growling under the whisper “screw that advisor, I’m gonna strangle him”.

Tetora covers Lily’s mouth from behind, whispering “Lady Lily, watch your tongue”.

Yong-Hi knows what Tetora means but she simply giggles “oh, it’s alright, I love honest girl who act as herself rather than snake who using mask to disguise himself and pretend to act proper in front of people like that advisor”.

Just Lily thinks she likes this Lady, they hear someone slamming his hand on the table “ludicrous, if we really wanted to rebel, Wind Tribe would be supposed to rebel when you have claimed Lord Hak as the murderer of King Il when in fact, he isn’t?!”.

“Tae Woo, behave”.

They try to take a peek and they see Soo Won rises from his seat across Elder Mundok “I don’t want to do this as well. However, you forced me to do this, Elder. So, I guess I have no choice now”.

Mundok glares to him “I warn you, do not regret it”.

They hide behind the wooden screens again and Lily tugs Yong-Hi’s sleeve “should we get out of here now, Lady?”.

Yong-Hi brings her finger up to her mouth “let’s observe a little bit longer”.

Soo Won doesn’t budge. Keishuk clears his throat and opens the Tribunal Judgement and rolls down the chart of family tree from Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan family members.

“like we see, started from Lady Miyuki as the sole daughter of previous Head Clan with her husband, she has three children. The twin sibling, firstborn Lady Smyrna with her twin, little brother, Lord Azurite and the last child, Lady Serena. Only Lady Serena who still alive, while Lady Smyrna had passed away about 17 years ago and Lord Azurite passed away this year, not too long time ago. Lady Serena married with one of Five Stars, Five strongest soldiers in Xing Kingdom, Neguro. They had one adopted son, Hakuyo who passed away due to clot on his brain caused by internal bleeding after the earthquake 7 years ago but she still has two children, the twin sibling, firstborn is boy named Yuuma and the latter is girl named Reina who only 15 years old. Next, Lord Azurite married with Lady Setia, the only survivor of her Clan that had been banished in one night by rebels. They also have twin, this time the firstborn is girl named Mii and the latter is boy named Ura who only 20 years old. Last, Lady Smyrna had given birth Yue (28 years old) and Koyuki (19 years old) but who is Lady Smyrna’s husband or her children’s father, never be mentioned and known by outsiders”, Keishuk taps the blank space which practically Smyrna’s husband’s name supposed to be “but after we know Lady Miyuki **ever** married with Elder Mundok, even bearing his children which mean, Lady Smyrna and Lord Azurite with their children are Elder Mundok’s biological descendants, no wonder they are fearsome fighter. The problem is, who is ‘this man’ who had married with Lady Smyrna, her husband and practically the father of her children, Lady Koyuki who known as the Princess of Wild Beast and Lord Yue who acknowledged by crowned princess of Xing Kingdom as the strongest candidates of their next King?”.

Joon Gi blurts out “I also heard strange rumor in my territory that Princess of Wild Beast is a lover of the Soaring Green Dragon from Four Dragon Warriors, I wonder if they are the same person?”.

Geun Tae snorts and smacks his palm on the table several times, laughing hard “what that strange rumors have to do with the issues that we’re speaking here, Joon Gi?”.

Kyo Ga cuts off, ignoring Geun Tae and Joon Gi’s ridiculous remarks “I understand His Majesty’s Soo Won’s concern. Not only that Lord Yue and Lady Koyuki have strong positions on Xing Kingdom and the chances that they’re fearsome fighters, they also can be threat for our Kingdom”.

“I have a feeling, Yue will become my enemy that hard to get rid”, Soo Won admits, crossing his arms in front of his chest “Lady Smyrna was someone who supposed to be the Queen of Xing Kingdom but she’s kidnapped, or at least that’s what rumor has said. Now, her son, Yue is acknowledged by King Bushin and the crowned princess of Xing Kingdom princess Kouren as next King of their Kingdom. He should have gained the quality of his parent’s. So, I guess it’s important to know who is Yue’s father as well”.

Mundok taps his point-finger, leaning his head on his palm “…I don’t think the fact about ‘who’ is Yue and Koyuki’s father, practically Smyrna’s husband, is needed to be known by all of you here. It wouldn’t change anything”.

Keishuk retorts “your King demands to know, Elder Mundok. If it’s nothing important and it wouldn’t change anything, just tell us ‘who’ is your illegitimate daughter’s husband”.

“don’t you dare to call Smyrna as my illegitimate daughter or I am going to castrate you here, Advisor?!”, Mundok slams his fist on the table and glares to Keishuk who standing near Soo Won, rises from his seat “as for why I never open my mouth, it’s because the late King Joo Nam ordered me to shut my mouth!?”.

The soft voice breaks the intense situation in this room “this is why I was so against your ascension as the King… sooner or later, we will be faced with Xing Kingdom and big chance this buried truth will be revealed to the surface”.

Soo Won snaps his head along with the others “Mother?! what are you doing here and why are you—?!”.

Lily comes out of her hiding spot, appearing from behind Yong-Hi along with Tetora and Ayura “we apologize for the interruption, but I accompany her here”.

Joon Go gawks to her “Lily?!”.

Yong-Hi gestures to them to let Lily, Ayura and Tetora to stay in this room before approaching them “I saw and heard everything, but looks like Elder Mundok didn’t want to spill the cat out at all to fulfill his promise and follow my father in-law’s last order, so let me explain everything here. With one condition: whatever happened today in this throne room, will not spread out to outside, understand?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back to live?! good news for you, for a couple of next Chapters, we will be stuck with Soo Won and others here, I hope you wouldn't be bored with that?


	20. Secret’s Out

_“take this as my last order, Son Mundok. Remember, you should keep about whatever related to Smyrna, be it her husband or her descendants as a secret. No matter what will happen in the future after I passed, you must obey my order as absolute command. Think it as the best for the sake of these two Kingdoms”_.

 _“as you command, King Joo Nam”,_ Mundok closes his eye and furrows his eyebrows, remembering how he kneeled in front of the late King Joo Nam when he has decided that he would receive his command for the sake of his family, his children and grand-children. He opens his only eye and glares intently “I mind, Lady Yong-Hi”.

“you’re usually wise man but you’re too stubborn, Elder Mundok. I know even if everyone cornering you to reveal the secrets that you’ve been keeping for years like this time, you will choose to shut your mouth even if it will cost your life which mean you should sacrifice yourself, for the sake to fulfill your promise with obey last order from my father in-law, the late King Joo Nam”, Yong-Hi covers her lower face with her fan before narrowing her eyes “I am not going to let certain someone who tried to trap you to cut your head off. I have a feeling that Smyrna wouldn’t forgive me if I didn’t help you here, even if I can imagine how Smyrna would want to whip someone who dare to put her dear father down on hot chair today in this ridiculous circus tribunal or kick that person to feed her White Tiger if she was still alive”.

Mundok snorts “I’m surprised you still remember that part of her”.

Yong-Hi shrugs “as charming as she was, how could I forget that sadistic side of her?”.

Geun Tae narrows his eyes and grins “suddenly, I really want to meet your daughter, Elder Mundok”.

“but I promised to keep this secret until my last breath, till the end of my life even if my heart no longer beating, I’m ten feet underground”.

“Elder, no matter how smart you try to hide the corpse, people will still be able to smell it. I understand your efforts to stop the chain of hatred like Smyrna requested to us… but these children of ours have the right to know. It saddens my heart to see them in clash like this. Isn’t it our duty as parents to convey the truth as bitter as anything, in order to prevent the recurrence of the tragedy of the past? I really hope your cooperation here”.

Mundok clearly sits on the bewilderment before finally, he gives in “…fine”.

“mother, have you been being acquainted with Lady Smyrna?”.

“I’ll explain everything to you, my son, but before we start, I think we should re-arrange the chairs first”.

That’s how they re-arrange the chairs around the table.

Joo Doh grumbles under his breath, dragging other chairs “what I told you before to please watch Lady Lily and don’t let her do as she please?”.

“I’m sorry, General”, Ayura deadpans and covers her mouth, settling another chair beside Joo Doh “but like you don’t know Lady Lily, nothing can stop her once she makes her decision”.

Joo Doh scoffs “sounds like a certain stubborn princess. I’d really get into trouble if they were a sibling”.

After they re-arrange the chairs around the table in the center of throne room, Soo Won and Yong-Hi sit side by side across Mundok. With Tae Woo stands behind him, Mundok sits in between Geun Tae on his right side and Joon Gi on his left side. Joo Doh sits on the other side of Joon Gi, beside Soo Won. Kyo Ga sits on the other side of Geun Tae, beside Yong-Hi. Keishuk stands behind Yong-Hi and Soo Won. Lily stands behind Joon Gi along with Ayura and Tetora, though she curses inwardly for standing near tense young General of Wind Tribe.

Okay, considering what Yona has told her before, Hak has been famous in Capital Fuuga of Wind Tribe. Lily looks to young General from the corner of her eyes, she bets he must have held deep respect to Hak, his ex-leader, from how he has reacted towards Keishuk’s remarks and he’s really young, maybe around her age or younger, and he has been chosen as new General. She knows ‘General’ position only will fall upon the strongest warrior of their tribe, so he must have fulfilled the qualification.

Wait, why should she ogle this teenager? She hopes she can stand near Geun Tae but at least, she still can take a peek to Geun Tae from her position, she’s really grateful for being able this near with Geun Tae, thanks to Yong-Hi who bring her to here.

Geun Tae asks first, lifting his hand “may I ask something first, your majesty?”.

“yes?”.

“I know since this ‘Lord Yue’ is betrothed with princess Kouren, the crowned princess of Xing Kingdom, he is the strongest candidate of next King of Xing Kingdom”, Geun Tae leans his head on his palm with his elbow on the table “but what make you have the impression that he will become your enemy that hard to be gotten rid, unlike your previous opponents? Have you been being acquainted with him till you can get that impression?”.

“unfortunately, I only saw his face in Sei fort, but it’s not only me”, Soo Won points Lily with his chin “Lady Lily as well, when she was saved by him back then in the gallows”.

When all of attentions in this room turning to her, Lily blushes and become flustered “ah, my apologize… actually, because I lost consciousness not long after he caught me, I only saw a slightest bit of his face. His eyes are Sapphire orbs and his hair is silver. That’s all I remembered of him”.

As they turn back their attention to him, Soo Won shrugs “well, if you ask me, I stunned. You can say he is like Son Hak’s doppelganger, his face really resembled with Hak, except for his silver hair and scars on his temple”.

“wait… silver hair? I didn’t hear wrong, right?”, Yong-Hi raises her eyebrow “yes, Yue has Sapphire orbs that he inherits from his mother but Yue’s hair color is raven, same as his siblings? Last time I met him, his hair still the very same raven hair as his mother, how so?”.

“it’s because of the accident”.

Mundok and Soo Won exchange glances in surprise before Mundok clears his throat and crosses his arms “remember the tremendous earthquake 7 years ago that happened in Xing?”.

“ah, that catastrophe”, Geun Tae cocks his eyebrow and leans his back on the chair “of course, the impact of that earthquake even had been felt to my territory in earth tribe even if it was not that really bad till damaged the buildings”.

Kyo Ga nods his head “to our territory as well”.

Joon Gi covers his mouth with his sleeve “the earthquake caused the greatest damage in the Royal Capitol of Xing Kingdom, Tenkyuu, considering the center of earthquake with the highest strength was occurred in Tenkyuu. This catastrophe took a quite number of victims, not to mention materials damage like many buildings was crumbling into ruins and blending with Earth so the late King Il provided assistances in the form of charity”.

“based on the report that I’ve got from broker information, one of the collapsed buildings was Tenkyuu Castle and at that time, Yue was buried under the ruins along with princess Kouren. When those two were found by soldiers and Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan’s members, Yue was crushed under some materials building in order to protect princess Kouren with his body”, Soo Won reads the scroll on his hand that he’s got from Ogi “he had been laying in comatose state for a month due to coma, remembering how severe the injuries his body received. The shock that his body received was really bad till his hair which originally raven hair turned white due to trauma that received by his brain. Yue had experienced temporary short-term memory disorders and memory loss (a.k.a amnesia) but he has managed to recall his memories. His betrothal with princess Kouren was settled about half a year after he’s awake of his coma and officially announced a year after the earthquake along with the inauguration of the newly renovated building of Kyuu Castle when Yue had recovered already”.

“correct, about 2 years before that earthquake or precisely 9 years ago, Yue had disappeared for about two months and came back with dying state. He was found by princess Kouren on the riverbank under the steep cliff in the woods near Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan’s residence. No one knew what happened to him since he himself didn’t remember anything when he had woken up and Yue has been losing his memory a.k.a amnesia since that day”, Mundok cuts him off, tapping his finger on the table to interject “not all of his memories are back even till now. The proof is he didn’t remember me at all when we had met in Sei fort”.

Tae Woo rolls his eyes and sighs before his eyes about to pop out of its place “oh, so that’s why you were taking time so long… wait, WHAT?!”.

Geun Tae crosses his arms before his chest and whistles with feral grin on his face “wow, your grandson is really great, Elder Mundok~ no wonder the crowned princess of Xing Kingdom fell in love with him, he’d willingly sacrificed his own safety for her sake. He’s really your grandson, because usually ordinary people were supposed to die after such circumstances”.

“humph, I’ll kill him in the Heaven if he dares to go and die on his own before me”.

Joo Doh chooses to speak up here “considering you met your grandson in Sei fort, so that’s mean you’ve been communicating with them all this time?”.

“are you being senile, old bachelor? Remember what Serena said when we met them in Sei?”, Mundok rolls his eyes “after Yue and Koyuki were taken 17 years ago by Azurite, we’ve lost communication so my answer is ‘no’. I only knew it because Serena had sent her children, twin Yuuma and Reina to explain about Yue’s condition after I returned to Fuuga”.

After the laughter in this room (mostly because of Geun Tae, because ‘old bachelor’ thing from Mundok) has subsided and Kyo Ga clears his throat “can we go straight to discuss the main problems here?”.

“I take it you still don’t remember, Soo Won?”.

“remember what, mother?”.

“let’s test your memory, when the first time you met with Yue?”.

“um… several weeks ago, back then in Sei fort. Why?”.

“I wonder if I should feel impressed or amazed, seeing how her brainwashing has been working on you even till now”, Yong-Hi glances to Mundok warningly “I know, Serena has hypnotic ability. She simply needs to put her suggestion to do her brainwashing but Serena also told me about what should I do to break the brainwashing of her suggestion’s hypnotic, only with say the keywords…”.

Knowing what will she does, Mundok prevents her “Lady Yong-Hi, don’t?!”.

Geun Tae doesn’t know what Yong-Hi is about to do but obeying Yong-Hi’s instruction to hold Mundok, along with Tae Woo, Ayura and Tetora.

Yong-Hi turns her attention back to Soo Won and reaches out her hand, cupping his cheeks and looking straight to Soo Won “in the name of White Tiger, break your labyrinth”.

It all happens in an instant. Suddenly, Soo Won feels his head ache, badly. He clutches his head and rises from his chair, so fast that his chair stumbling backward. Before his body hits the chair behind him, Joo Doh quickly supports him as Soo Won’s body collapses backward and his knees buckles beneath him.

Joo Doh wraps one arm around his shoulder while Soo Won groans in pain, keeps clutching his temples with both eyes shut closed tightly “Your Majesty?!”.

* * *

 

“my, my, look what we have here?”, woman with long curly raven hair and Sapphire eyes smiles down to him, playfully caressing his tiny finger “this little one really much more resemble with you, Yong-Hi. He is just like a man version of you. I wonder if he’ll be grown up as handsome man or beautiful like woman in the future?”.

Soo Won hears someone shout, that voice seems like his father’s voice “Smyrna?!”.

“oh, don’t you dare give me that. You’re supposed to feel grateful because you have children who much more resemble with their mother than your scary looks?!”.

Yong-Hi laughs her head off after looking to Yu Hon’s scowl “alright, alright, let’s hope my son will be grown up as handsome man like Yue even if true, his adorable face that he inherits from me make him look like a girl”.

Soo Won opens his eyes. He remembers this night. He’s back to that night again, on his father’s death in his uncle’s hand. He’s hiding inside his father’s cabinet within his chamber. Actually, he has intended to ask his father to sleep with him and his mother who feeling sick. That’s why he’s hiding here inside the cabinet, on his father’s chamber. Never does he expect to witness what’s happened tonight. With his tears threaten to burst out, Soo Won covers his mouth with his shaking hands, not believing what he has just witnessed. He sees King Il pulling out the sword out of his father’s body that laying on the floor before he throwing the sword to the floor and starting to shake his body, but no response as Yu Hon laying on his stomach, puddle of bloods pooling around Yu Hon’s body with his lifeless body at the center.

“he’s dead already”, King Il says weakly as he closes his brother’s eyes, standing and looking to the side with his hand handing the sword to someone “I will take care of everything about his death. You should go back to Xing, quick”.

That sword is taken by someone’s hand “why, are you not going to arrest me, instead letting me go, King Il?”.

“you have your own reason to stay alive, Azurite. I appreciate your warning but we’re late. Someone had killed my older brother before we arrived here to warn him. If you feel like you have the responsibility over my brother’s death, then please arrest the main culprit who held the responsibility of my brother’s death and you have every right to punish them”.

“why should I?”.

“you have to, just think you do it for Smyrna’s sake”.

Another man grumbles something that Soo Won can’t hear but next time, what he knows is both adult run to outside because they realize the fire starting to burn this building. Soo Won gets out of the cabinet long after King Il and another man leaving his father’s chamber. Crawling to his father’s side, Soo Won on his knees when the ceilings crumbling. When the burning pillar of the ceilings is about to befall onto his tiny body, strong arm wrapping itself around his torso and carrying him, jump through the window to outside. Soo Won looks up to someone who has saved him out of the burned building as he offering water for him to drink after he washing his face and rubbing his face clean from dirt. He has messy, short straight raven hair and a pair of sapphire orbs with tanned skin, burly well-built body with that strong arm and muscled-torso. He resembles with someone he knows, and that’s how he realizes, he looks like Hak, adult version of Hak. Not long after that, his mother comes with someone who carrying her. He really similar with this adult version of Hak but his raven hair is curly and he looks older from the former with some wrinkles near his eyes like his father.

Once that man put her down on the ground, Yong-Hi hugs Soo Won and cries in relief before she looking back to that man who carrying her here “Azurite, why did you help me?”.

“eh… I’m not helping you, not even have the intention considering I still haven’t forgiven you, I’m only doing what my nephew asked to me, you can just give thanks to him”, Azurite rolls his eyes, grumbling with his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. He puts his hand to his hip and lifts his thumb of his other hand to pointing another man standing near them “I did it only because this too-kind Prince of the Wild Beast who asked me before he running off to find your son. If it’s me, I don’t even care if you and your son cooked inside”.

“Uncle, behave and just act your age or I’ll ask Aunt Serena to give her lecture for you”.

Azurite snorts as another man nonchalantly shrugging his shoulder and Yong-Hi looks even more wonder “but Yue, why did you help us?”.

“why? even if the truth is, I have nothing as a reason to save you, but your son is innocent. He didn’t do something wrong or terrible, till he deserve to die at young age like this”, Yue looks down to Yong-Hi with his piercing sapphire orbs, narrowing his eyes that feels so cold like the ice “as for my reason about why I saved you, because I know how hurt it feels to lost my mother, and I’m not about to let him feel the same with me if I choose to abandon you to your death door while I still can save you even after what you did to my late mother”.

Soo Won has no idea about what his mother and this man that her mother calls as Yue are talking about, he confusedly turns his head back and forth between her mother who lowering her head in shame and the inscrutable expression from the young man who really resembles with Hak he realizes, before Yue smiles gently to him as he looking down to him, ruffling his hair and patting his head “take care of yourself and your mother, kid”.

Next year after his father’s death, he remembers he’s visiting Fuuga with his mother because his mother’s health is really good and Yong-Hi has a business with Mundok, she says. Soo Won doesn’t mind, instead he feels delightful because he can spend good time with Hak. Soo Won tells Hak about his impression of Yue and how Soo Won wants to meet him again because he hasn’t said his thanks for saving him and his mother due to his shock state for losing his father.

Hak raises his eyebrow “he’s really that similar with me?”.

Soo Won nods his head fiercely in excitement “yes, he is?! Could it be he’s your brother?”.

Hak simply shrugs his shoulders “who know? I don’t even remember who are my parents”.

Soo Won’s stomach feels drop at that before he twiddling his finger guiltily “…sorry”.

“come on, needn’t to say sorry, Lord Soo Won”, Hak pats his back and offers reassuring smile before he asking him to play hide and seek with him.

When he’s hiding behind the bushes on the riverbank near the woods, Soo Won meets again with Yue but this time, before Soo Won can say something, Yue clutches his throat, slamming him to the ground. Soo Won’s panicked, he tries to suffocate him. Hak comes in time when Soo Won starts gasping for air and he feels Yue’s hands loosen.

“LET HIM GO, BASTARD?!”, Hak jumps and kicks him on the temples, resulting bruises on his head. Hak quickly pulls Soo Won on his feet, after checking and making sure he’s okay, Hak stands in front of Soo Won and stretches both hand to his side to shielding him from Yue, glaring up to Yue. Both Hak and Soo Won thinking hard, they know Yue can kill them easily because no matter how trained Hak has been, Yue is far stronger than them; he is an adult and they are children, after all.

Yue rubs his temples where Hak has hit him before standing up, looking down to both alarmed children with sad smile that turning into lopsided smirk “you will regret it, Son Hak. Someday, you will regret it”.

Before Hak or Soo Won can understand what does he mean, Mundok comes and finds them. Hak shouts to Mundok that the stranger has tried to kill Soo Won with suffocating him, the proof is bruises that can be seen on Soo Won’s neck. Mundok stares to Yue in horror before that young man running away, jumps to the river behind him. Mundok gives order to Hak for bringing Soo Won back to their manor safely and protecting Soo Won while he will pursue that man.

When they want to go back to Wind Tribe manor, that’s when they meet with Serena who smiles to them before she putting her hands on his head and Hak’s heads “both of you, you can just forget what happened just now”.

* * *

 

Soo Won’s eyes shoot wide open, he quickly gathering himself despite those memories are wrecking his heart and sending turmoil on himself, he can’t have his moment of breakdown here “actually… who is Yue, mother? why did he saved us from that fire 10 years ago? why did he tried to kill me 9 years ago?”.

“see? it clear now”, Keishuk sounds so cocky, hiding his victorious smirk with his sleeves as he glancing to Mundok, accusing tone in his voice “with his biological grandson tried to kill His Majesty Soo Won far before His Majesty can sit on the throne, doesn’t it mean Elder Mundok really planned to carry out a coup d’etat with his biological grandson as his pawn?”.

Tae Woo clenches his fists “you shouldn’t be insult—?!”.

But before Tae Woo can finish his word, Yong-Hi stands and slaps Keishuk’s face, twice. Soo Won and others stare to Yong-Hi in shock, even Soo Won never sees her mother does that, being harsh to someone he means even if he still can see how Lily clenches her fist and grins, secretly praising and relishing Yong-Hi’s strict action.

Yong-Hi glares to Keishuk and snarls “watch your mouth, bootlicker. You know nothing about that child and his sibling’s suffering?! Yue wouldn’t kill Soo Won because he still thinks Soo Won as his little half-brother?! If Yue truly would want to kill him because holding the grudge to him, then why did he save me and Soo Won from that fire 10 years ago instead of letting us die because of that fire? Yue has Smyrna’s kindheartedness and compassion, he didn’t want to kill Soo Won who still a child but if he didn’t do that, he would have lost his little sister and brother, do you think he had any choices!?”.

Keishuk still tries to defend himself and affirms his argument “but—”.

Yong-Hi doesn’t give the chance to him at all “just shut up, Advisor Keishuk?! know where your place, servant?! Yue has the same right with Soo Won and since he is Yu Hon’s son, that’s mean he is also my son!? how dare you, you’re just insulting one of Royal Family members of Kouka?! Just if I have enough authority, I will strip you off your position as this Castle’s Head Advisor!? From now on, you’re not even allowed to speak in this meeting except when you’re allowed to do so?! Do you understand!?”.

Startled by Yong-Hi’s strict action, Keishuk gulps and has no choice but to bow in front of her “…as you command, Lady Yong-Hi”.

Yong-Hi knows when she looks around where all of them (except Mundok) are shocked, surely expecting explanation from her, she asking them all to calm down and gather themselves before continuing “as you all know and aware, my health is not too good. My late husband, Yu Hon was the firstborn so his chance to sit on the throne as the King was bigger so 29 years ago, we dealt to get his heir from another woman, that’s why he took a concubine. Yu Hon took Elder Mundok’s daughter, Lady Smyrna from Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan as his concubine. And as the result, they have three children. The firstborn is Yue, who born 28 years ago but 19 years ago, at the same year, not long after Smyrna had given birth the twin, Hakuren and Koyuki, I gave birth Soo Won and everything was changed. Smyrna ran away, bringing her children with her. She said in her letter that she didn’t want to interrupt me and Yu Hon, because we already have Soo Won as our heir”.

Kyo Ga lifts his hand to interrupt politely “please wait… so there’s another child than Lord Yue and Lady Koyuki from Lady Smyrna and Lord Yu Hon?”.

“yes”, Yong-Hi nods her head in affirmation “but Hakuren has to live in Kouka, separated from his older brother and little twin sister after what happened 17 years ago”.

Loud gasps with various shock come again to them before they turning back to Mundok.

“as you know, 17 years ago Smyrna passed away as one of war victims and that time even if her soul had left her body, she was still holding Hakuren, her child safely within her arms…”, Mundok looks down to nothing in sad memory and crosses his arms and lifts his only eye, before looking straight with intense gaze to Yong-Hi and Soo Won “for his own safety, and to prevent Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan took him from me like they did with Yue and Koyuki, I pretended to adopt him as my adopted grandson while in fact, he’s my biological grandson. I made him as my heir and changed his name into Son Hak”.

Soo Won demands to his mother with trembling voice, it’s unacceptable for him to not know that Hak is his half-brother “why, mother? why have you never told me before that Hak is my half-brother?”.

Geun Tae shouts in disbelief, slamming his hand on the table “but they even aren’t remotely similar?! I mean… just look at King Soo Won and the Thunder Beast, they—”.

Joon Gi asks him to sit down, sounds so exasperated “Geun Tae, your manner…”.

“of course, they aren’t. Because like you see, Soo Won much more resemble with me and all of Smyrna’s children’s face, be it Yue, Hakuren that known as Hak, or Koyuki, their faces much more resemble with Smyrna’s face rather than Yu Hon’s face even if they inherit Yu Hon’s straight hair while Smyrna has curly hair. I was surprised though, when I saw Elder Mundok brought Hak to Hiryuu Castle. In the first glance, I realized he must be Smyrna’s son, his face really resembled with Smyrna”, Yong-Hi understands their confusion and shock “even if no one knew that Hak is Soo Won’s half-brother, I asked Yu Hon if we could claim that we adopt Hak to make him as Soo Won’s brother, because from his eyes, I realized how Yu Hon also loved Hak, his biological son, just like he did with Soo Won. Soo Won also really close with Hak, the brothers really can’t against their bloods I guess, but Yu Hon said it needn’t because Hak would be happier with Elder Mundok and Wind Tribe, he also thought Elder Mundok wouldn’t agree if we asked him to give us the permission to adopt Hak. I believe he felt guilty for what happened to Smyrna till his last breath, so what he could do only believe that with Hak grown up in Fuuga under Elder Mundok’s hand, surely he would be taught to become strong warrior, not to mention Hak is also Smryna and Yu Hon’s son, Yu Hon fully believed Hak in Elder Mundok’s care so he could more focus on me and Soo Won, even if what happened to Smyrna is the strongest reason of why we kept this as secret and not telling everyone about Hak’s true identity, not even to you, Soo Won”.

“humph, of course I am”, Mundok turns his head to the side “could you blame me after what happened to my daughter?”.

Neither Mundok and Yong-Hi answer it when they ask about what happened to Smyrna, so Kyo Ga asks about what made Smyrna can have affair with Yu Hon and why Yu Hon chose Smyrna as his concubine.

“it’s because Smyrna and Prince Yu Hon had made the pact. Smyrna had three conditions when they were married, first she needed rare medicines that only could be gained from Kai Empire so Prince Yu Hon should help her to get the medicines. That rare medicines for Setia, Azurite’s wife, her body was so sick and weak back then so she needed the medicines to prolong her life. Second, Smyrna knew that her father was Kouka but she hadn’t known at that time that her father was me so she asked Yu Hon to help her to find me, her biological father. Third, as long as they tied in marriage, prince Yu Hon wasn’t allowed to attack or start war with Xing Kingdom”, Mundok grumbles under his breath “I didn’t even know that my biological daughter married with him because I met Smyrna when she had run away from his husband 19 years ago while bringing her children to Fuuga but Lord Yu Hon found them. I thought I’ve gotten heart attack back then when I found out that Smyrna’s husband was Lord Yu Hon”.

Yong-Hi sighs “could you blame him about that, Elder? at first, he only wanted children as heir from her, but your daughter’s fiery passions succeeded to steal his heart till he fell in love with her and he’d loved her passionately”.

Geun Tae nervously chuckles “err, I guess Lord Yu Hon fallen into her and being lovey-dovey?”.

“no, in fact they were always having fight or argue but she was lovely. No matter how annoying or mean she could be, she had strange aura that make people thinking she’s actually kind person till you couldn’t help it but want to get close with her and love her back. As a woman, it’s a lie if I said I didn’t feel jealous but I couldn’t hate her… because Smyrna was really caring and kind woman, she was great mother and she had been playing ‘big sister’ role around me and naturally, I’ve grown the affection up over her and her children inside me, even till now”, Yong-Hi smiles half-longingly half-guiltily at the fond memory before she explains further about why his husband’s concubinage become a secret “about Smyrna being my husband’s concubine only known by Elder Mundok as Smyrna’s father, I and Yu Hon, also the late King Il and the late Queen Kashi. King Joo Nam ordered us to put this as secret, because he worried about our nation’s diplomatic state with Xing Kingdom. It’s understandable, Smyrna was supposed to be the Queen of Xing Kingdom as King Bushin’s wife. Not only because Smyrna had the quality as the Queen and she held nothing but love and compassion towards her people, but also because King Bushin loved her”.

“Smyrna told me once, like how Azurite befriended with King Bushin, Smyrna also had befriended with Queen Sara, King Bushin’s wife. Before King Bushin chose Lady Sara as his Queen, he had proposed Smyrna because he loved Smyrna. But Smyrna knew, Lady Sara, her best friend loved King Bushin. Lady Sara only smiled and gave the congratulations to them, but Smyrna had no heart to receive King Bushin’s proposal because she didn’t want to hurt Lady Sara, thus she chose to leave to Kouka for finding me as her reason to run away from home. Before she left, Smyrna sent letter to King Bushin to apologize about her decision and asked him to make Lady Sara as his Queen. King Bushin complied Smyrna’s request and took Lady Sara as his Queen, resulting princess Kouren and princess Tao as their heir”, Mundok rambles before looking around “without I explained further, you know what kind of crisis that might be happened to our diplomatic state with Xing Kingdom in case King Bushin knew and enraged about Smyrna rejected him and instead chose to being Lord Yu Hon’s concubine when she staying on Kouka, right?”.

“okay, it’s too much to take in at once… let us to process all of this for a while…”, Geun Tae cradles his chin, rubbing his temple, suddenly getting the light-headedness “how did Lady Smyrna passed away, by the way?”.

Kyo Ga adds “and considering Lady Smyrna passed away 17 years ago, I guess it was something have to do with what happened after the pact between Lady Smyrna and Lord Yu Hon was broken?”.

Mundok nods his head “because of war 17 years ago, looks like I needn’t to tell all of you about what had happened. Smyrna was enraged after Lord Yu Hon broke the pact, and knowing Lord Yu Hon was about to did to Xing citizens that we kept as our hostages, to execute them and throw their head, she came to me and asked me to take care of her children before she brought her spear and went to the battlefield by herself. She tried to kill Lord Yu Hon before Lord Yu Hon executed Xing hostages, for what he did to Xing citizens, but Yue followed her and stopped her. Failed to kill Lord Yu Hon, Smyrna tried to release the hostages and disguised herself with them to fled back to Xing Kingdom along with her children but someone had trapped her to her death. Serena and Azurite came to pick Smyrna and her children but she had gone with her children. We failed, Smyrna’s dead, leaving her children”.

Joon Gi smells the schemes here “and someone who had trapped her was could be?”.

Mundok closes his eyes to hide his emotions “Lord Yu Hon’s subordinates, though they were killed by Azurite and Lord Yu Hon after we found Smyrna’s corpse. You can call it as an attempt to eliminate evidence or witnesses”.

From accusative tone on Mundok’s voice, Soo Won feels some cold, sharp ice slicing through his heart “…Elder, you wouldn’t say something outrageous like my father ordered his subordinates to…”.

Mundok stops tapping his finger on the table, glaring up “who else, then?”.

Soo Won doesn’t mean to snap but loses his composure “no way?! no matter how strict he was, my late father wouldn’t kill his own wife and children?!”.

Mundok snaps back “it’s the fact?! believe it or not, your father trapped and abandoned my daughter and my grandchildren?! In result, Smyrna’s dead and Hakuren barely dead along with his mother?! Yue and Koyuki still alive at that time because Azurite saved them in time. I have no choice but to let Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan to take Yue and Koyuki because Azurite refused to let them stay in Kouka after what happened to Smyrna, his older twin sister while I must have claimed my own biological grandson, Hakuren as my adopted grandson, with the name Son Hak, for his own safety?! You think why? because Yue was there as the witnesses!? When Lord Yu Hon wanted to take Yue and Koyuki from Azurite, they refused and Yue even gave Lord Yu Hon a mouthful for trapping his wife to her death and letting his mother die?!”.

Yong-Hi cuts the tension between them “it’s not my husband’s fault, Elder, because the responsibility of your daughter’s death is mine?!”.

Like pouring the cold water to the fire, all of them stop whatever they doing in shock but unfortunately, it’s just like the calm wind before the storm.

Mundok clenches his fist till his knuckles whitening with dangerous, wild expression “…what do you mean with that… the responsibility of Smyrna’s death is yours, Lady Yong-Hi?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Round 1, finished. Next round will be nest chapter, hehehe.  
> And, I'm sorry if you count this as cliffhanger too :v


	21. Going Under

“what did you say?”, Mundok clenches his fist till his knuckles are whitened, nails digging his palms “what do you mean with that, Lady Yong-Hi?”.

“because I…”, Yong-Hi looks away guiltily “true, Smyrna tried to kill Yu Hon, but in the end, she couldn’t do that because she still had the heart as woman and mother. She couldn’t kill Yu Hon who had become her husband and the father of her children, what’s more Yue stopped her when she had tried to kill Yu Hon. After Yue had stopped her, Smyrna ran away with her children. We assumed that she had gone back to her family in Xing, but…”, Yong-Hi gulps and lowering her head, shrinking back “Serena sent the urgent letter to Yu Hon that she warned and requested him to save Smyrna and her children from assassins, to bring their children to somewhere safe. I was afraid that letter was a trap from Smyrna who still tried to kill Yu Hon, so I hid that letter, without I knew… actually, Smyrna really in true danger”, Yong-Hi explains that looks like Miyuki’s husband, Cheolsu knew the fact that Smyrna and Azurite are Miyuki’s children with Mundok who possessed Kouka’s blood “Cheolsu had sent the assassin to kill Smyrna and her children. While Smyrna tried to release the Xing hostages, the assassins cooperated with Yu Hon’s subordinates to kill her with taking her children as hostages, but Yue had distracted them and brought his younger siblings before they ran away. They got pursued by the assassins but Smyrna fought back to protect her children alone. Those assassins and Yu Hon’s subordinates who aiming her life, deceiving war hostages with telling them that Smyrna was Yu Hon’s wife and that reason was enough to them to hate her. Smyrna was tough woman, she could fight against them all but Smyrna couldn’t fight them all alone while handicapped with protecting her children… when Yu Hon and Azurite found them, it had been too late… Smyrna had dead and Yue witnessed everything. Enraged by Smyrna’s death, Yu Hon slaughtered war hostages from Xing and decapitated their heads brutally before dumping their head back to Xing”.

Geun Tae narrows his eyes “we never learned that part, Lady?”.

“because on the brink of her death door, like how she asked Azurite to take care of her children, she also asked him to stop Yu Hon from slaughtering more Xing people and to keep the truth of her death as a secret. If King Bushin knew, maybe another war would happen and Smyrna prevented that. When they found her, Yu Hon thought Hakuren—“, realizing her mistake, Yong-Hi has to change the name “I mean, Hak had dead along with Smyrna”.

With distant look on his only eye, Mundok concedes “when I and Serena found them, we just realized that he’s still alive when he cried after we separated him from his mother’s corpse. His blank looks exactly deceived anyone who saw it, I guess it couldn’t be helped, certainly his shock big enough to make him couldn’t move as if he had come back alive after he witnessed Hell. I’m grateful because he’s too young that time to remember everything”.

Yong-Hi feels the same thorn stabbing her heart. Guilt. “I never saw Yu Hon become that angry towards me when he knew I had hid Smyrna’s letter, and his anger to me only able to be subsided once he knew that all of his children with Smyrna still alive when he had confirmed about it with Elder Mundok right after Elder Mundok brought Hak to Hiryuu Castle for the first time”.

Soo Won does remember the first time Mundok have brought Hak to Hiryuu Castle, as if it just happened yesterday. He and Hak only 6 years old and Yona’s 3 years old back then. He gulps, ignoring tightness in his chest and trying to put that long-distance memory off his mind “how did you… how did you know about it all, mother?”.

“from Azurite who cursed me for causing his twin older sister’s death and your father, Yu Hon, who gave me silent treatment after Yue and Koyuki refused when Yu Hon asked them to come with him, instead they chose to go to Xing with Azurite”, Yong-Hi also explains, the reason of why Yue and Koyuki refused to come with Yu Hon that time, because they have witnessed what Yu Hon did to Xing people and scared of him because of that (hated and despised him in Yue’s case) “I deserve for it, I received it as my punishment. Your father also punished himself with letting himself brooding alone over the fact that his children with Smyrna wouldn’t back to him, with Hak who know nothing of his father but raised under Elder Mundok’s hands near him, with Yue who only have Koyuki after their mother’s death. That’s why, I understand if Yue or Koyuki have held the grudge against me, Yu Hon and Soo Won…”.

“understand?”, Mundok turns his body with his back facing Soo Won and Yong-Hi to avoid looking straight to them. He throws his chair till that poor chair shatters into pieces after colliding with wall. Mundok also has his own hard time due to Smyrna’s death. Couldn’t have raised Yue and Koyuki with his own hand and without even given chance to, which make him do his best to raise Hak after Smyrna’s death but he never really able to forgive Yu Hon for what he has thought he did to Smyrna and his children, abandoning his wife and children at the border in the middle of battlefield, especially not after knowing what kind of life that Yue and Koyuki have been going through in Xing and Hak’s state right now from Serena’s children, but now this? He doesn’t even realize till Tae Woo mention it, that his nails digging his palms too hard till bleeding come from his palms “what do you know till you can say for sure, that you understand?”.

“if you mean what kind of hardships Yue and Koyuki must have been going through as long as they live their life in Xing, I know”, Yong-Hi recoils “when Cheolsu was still become the Head of Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan, Cheolsu had kept Koyuki as hostage with lock her inside the underground dungeon on their residence and chain her on the jail, so he could make Yue obey him completely with taught Yue to make him become cold-hearted assassin. For 8 years, since they lived in Xing 17 years ago till 9 years ago when Cheolsu was thrown away off his chair as Head Clan, Yue had been used as killing machine while Koyuki had been chained down and locked inside the underground dungeon like animal on their residence. Till 9 years ago, under King Bushin’s order, princess Kouren gave aid to Azurite so they could have claimed Cheolsu’s life. Cheolsu was killed by Azurite who claimed the position as Head Clan after that, freed Yue and Koyuki of their shackles”.

That’s exactly what he has heard from Serena’s children. Mundok challenges, not budging an inch, not even looking back “oh? I’m so surprised you know that details of them?”.

Yong-Hi bits her lower lips, she doesn’t want to talk about this anymore but she has to “…Azurite told me everything 9 years ago, he also told me that those assassins who killed my husband had been killed by Yue. Those assassins were hired by Kan Soo Jin who deceived Yu Hon’s illegitimate son after that with telling my husband’s illegitimate son that Yu Hon was killed by King Il”.

Here we go. Another revelation.

Geun Tae slumps his back and shoulder on his chair, expression turning into sour immediately. He has put his belief and faith to his admired General Yu Hon and this is really devastating “seriously… there’s another son? This time the illegitimate one?”.

“yes”, Yong-Hi feels displeased when she must explain that Yu Hon has another son, illegitimate son from woman in councils but King Joo Nam doesn’t receive them as Yu Hon’s concubine and son, unlike with Smyrna and her children, because the mother has tricked Yu Hon to make her can bear Yu Hon’s son “unlike Soo Won, Yue, Hak and Koyuki, this illegitimate son of Yu Hon has born with holding Yu Hon’s dark side. That’s what the priest has reasoned to King Joo Nam, which make him and his mother being unacceptable in Royal family”.

Joon Gi doesn’t think it can sit well with “considering Lord Yu Hon’s temper, shouldn’t he do something to them, had he known that he’s tricked?”.

“Yu Hon still had held the responsibility of them and fulfilled everything they need despite the privileges that they got unlike with me as first wife or Smyrna as Royal concubine that ‘accepted’ by King Joo Nam and our children. Actually, it was because Smyrna asking him while kicking him after her usual fight with Yu Hon”, by she means with ‘fight’ here not only mouth arguing, Smyrna even pointing her spear to him, scolding him for being tricked by another woman without contemplating our feelings while Yu Hon only able to defend himself using his sword “I was glad because she had tried to defend me, but not change the fact that their fight using weapons rather scared me that time”.

Geun Tae’s face darkening, lowering his voice “ah, had I known there’s another competent such as Son Hak or Yue to be the next King, as Lord Yu Hon’s son as well, I’d cast my vote to the next King after the late King Il differently…”.

Joo Doh draws a sharp breath before growling “Geun Tae?!”.

Yong-Hi lifts her hand to stop him, covering her lower mouth with her fan “unfortunately, we couldn’t have Yue to become Kouka’s next King, because King Il had made non-aggression pact with King Bushin. King Bushin wishes to make Yue as his heir and marry him with one of his daughters, be it princess Kouren or princess Tao and Yue will be King of Xing Kingdom. King Il doesn’t wish to make Son Hak or Soo Won as next King, but he had predicted what would happen after his death. He believed that Soo Won would be King with princess Yona as the Queen and Son Hak as her protector. So, when Yue and Soo Won become King, formal alliance between Xing Kingdom and Kouka Kingdom can be achieved”.

Kyo Ga nearly drops his head of his palm “they have planned…?”.

“why so surprised? It’s reasonable, right? Yue has both Kouka and Xing bloods in his veins, so when he’s married with princess Kouren or princess Tao and become King, strong ties between Kouka and Xing will be made and it’ll shift the balance of power”, Yong-Hi raises her eyebrow “King Il maybe a coward, but he wasn’t a fool. He’s intelligent. He knew Kan Soo Jin deceived Yu Hon’s illegitimate son that King Il is the one who held the responsibility of Yu Hon’s death. He had realized how he would be known in history as coward King, like how he would be killed and he planned to let himself be killed. He said maybe, even if we could have lost our lands, it still could be re-gained by his successor’s hands. I, Yue and Azurite had tried to stop his stupid plan, but instead using his authority as King, King Il ordered me to silent and kept the secret, until the situation no longer able to be controlled and I have no choice but to spill the secrets like this time. King Il ordered Yue to stay in Xing and do what he should do as King’s successor. King Il believed Hak to protect princess Yona and believed Soo Won would become this nation’s King”, taking her moment to decide, continue or stop, but no signs so she goes on “his plan has been working well. After his death, slowly our Kingdom has re-gained its former strength with Soo Won as the King, right?”.

“I admit, I really underestimate my sovereign and I held no love for him, but…”, Geun Tae claps his hands before slamming his hands on the table, make everyone but Soo Won, Yong-Hi and Mundok jump “the real problem here is, who has killed King Il? Son Hak? King Soo Won? or Lord Yu Hon’s illegitimate son who held ‘dark side’ of Lord Yu Hon?”.

Without doubt, Yong-Hi blurts out the matter of fact “my husband’s illegitimate son, to make Soo Won as next King, but he had made one fatal mistake. He didn’t predict that princess Yona would witness King Il’s death”.

Joon Gi interferes “and you know all of this from who, Lady Yong-Hi?”.

“Koyuki was there when King Il was killed. She had witnessed everything and helped Hak to take princess Yona out of Hiryuu Castle because it’s too danger to stay in Castle. Princess Yona and Hak are still alive but got separated in that cliff. Koyuki came to me after your coronation, she told me that princess Yona is alive and she has asked her subordinates to take Hak who dying to Xing”, Yong-Hi looks from the corner of her eyes to Soo Won whose face looks pale “she didn’t do anything to me, only asking me to warn you because your half-brother, Yu Hon’s illegitimate son who has killed King Il, can become the most threat to you, Yue and Hak”.

Soo Won’s hands turn into ball on each side, his voice shaking “…you never told me this before”.

“would you even listen to me?”, Yong-Hi rises from her seat, glaring up to him “not only distrust your older brother, you even challenged princess Yona? No wonder your fiancée refused to go back to Hiryuu Castle before she found Hak and do what she want to achieve outside the Castle to proof that she can do something you can’t do outside Hiryuu Castle?!”, Yong-Hi pokes his chest with her pointer finger, her soft demeanor turning strict once again, scolding him motherly “maybe we can get lost sometimes, Soo Won, but don’t be mistaken to choose or understand ‘what you want’ with ‘what precious to you’… don’t be like me…”.

Soo Won stares down to Yong-Hi who looks like ready to burst out into tears, cupping his cheeks. Soo Won understand how Yong-Hi must have felt. After many things have happened between them for years, for Yong-Hi, Smyrna just like her older sister and she truly mean it when she said she also think of Yue, Hak and Koyuki as her children, like Soo Won to her “like people said, regret always come late. When that thing had lost from you and you couldn’t have it back, the only thing you can do only regret it”.

“now you **do** understand… that illegitimate son of Lord Yu Hon killed King Il, but greatly my grandson was blamed for the crime of killing King Il just because he had tried to protect princess Yona?”, Mundok looks to them this time with disdainful expression “all along this time… not only their half-brother, but also their stepmother who broke their source of happiness into shatters and just what for? Just for make my grandchildren suffering?”.

Yong-Hi doesn’t able to answer, she lowering her head further in shame, holding back her tears hardly, she can’t cry in front of them, she doesn’t deserve to cry over them, not after what she has done. No one in this room know what to speak after such revelations. Even Tae Woo looks like he’s about to explode anytime like Mundok has done just now.

“if I stay here, I’ll—”, Mundok breathes raggedly before stomping to outside “I’m leaving”.

“Elder Mundok, we haven’t—”, Keishuk just wants to tell him that their tribunal judgment hasn’t ended yet, only to cut off by Tae Woo who stabs his dagger on the table.

Tae Woo takes his dagger back and sheathes it back to its scabbard, glaring to Keishuk “if you’re smart enough, better to shut your mouth and let us go this time”.

“he’s right… if you still want to live, do not stop me now…”, Mundok looks behind with his only eye, his murderous aura enough to silent them all “I don’t know what will I do in my state now”.

Thinking it’s enough for himself as well, Soo Won closes the meeting immediately, not before mentioning that they still will have another meeting tomorrow “all of you, dismissed”.

As quick as the meeting is closed, Mundok and Tae Woo decide to leave Hiryuu Castle for a while, going to stables to borrow horses and riding their horses to steppe on the hill above the mountain near Kuuto and Hiryuu Castle. Meanwhile, Soo Won asks all of Generals and his guest like Lily to relax after asking lady-in-wait under his mother’s service to bring Yong-Hi to vacant room to rest. After telling them all that he will stay in library till evening before heading back to his chamber at night, Lily asks him if she can come too but Soo Won insists that he prefer to be left alone this time.

“I understand, but actually, what did you remember…”, Lily narrows her eyes, looking straight to Soo Won as if that blue eyes can see through inside his heart “till you’re so shaking, like you’ve faced with the end of the world”.

“I have no idea about what you’re talking about”, Soo Won feels many eyes staring daggers to his back but ignoring it, walking towards library _“that’s right… maybe this is the end of the world for me… actually, what have I done?”_.

Ignoring Soo Won’s request to be left alone in library, on the early evening right before the dusk, Lily sneaks into the library and finds Soo Won falls asleep on the table. Looking at Soo Won is crying in his sleep and calls Hak’s name, Lily can’t help but assume, whether Soo Won knows that Hak is his half-brother or not, Hak is precious person to him like Yona does to him. Leaning her head on her palm, Lily gently swifts his bang, looking down sympathetically to him  _“…no matter how strong he is, this King of ours still soon-to-be 19 years old boy. He must have reached his limit. But this country wouldn’t care your state and wouldn’t wait for you, so what will you do after this, King?”_.

* * *

That night, before he goes to sleep, Keishuk comes into Soo Won’s chamber, only to be welcomed with the tip of Soo Won’s sword on his throat after he closing the door. Keishuk takes a step backwards, his back leaning on the door behind him, looking down to Soo Won nervously “…what is this? I’m worried about you and this is how you welcome me?”.

With his bangs masking his usually gentle features, Soo Won brings up his sword to his chin “you said nothing about Yue, Hak and Koyuki being my half-siblings, like you said nothing about Lady Smyrna being father’s concubine…”.

He tries to reason, lifting both his hands in surrender because as the fighter, Soo Won is stronger than him “because I also didn’t know about—”.

Soo Won forcibly clenches his fist on his collar, pushing him hardly till his opponent's back colliding with the doorframe and lifting him up, rather suffocating him and leaning his sword in dangerous distance, nearly slicing his throat “then how did you know that King Il killed our father, **older brother**?”.

Joo Doh has to barge in to interfere. He holds Soo Won back, asking him to lay down his sword before asking Keishuk to get out “your majesty, stop?! you’re not thinking straight?!”.

Soo Won lays his sword down after his object of rage quickly run away from his chamber “…not thinking straight? I totally lost my mind?!”.

“I understand, but—?!”, Joo Doh’s words are stuck on his throat as Soo Won lifting his sword to his throat this time.

“understand?”, Soo Won scoffs with despise looks “no, you don’t understand… you wouldn’t…”.

Without doubt, he stares to Soo Won who looks like wild animal who lost its mind after his prey disappears “what is it? have you regret it now?”.

“I don’t have any regret, because it’s no use… it wouldn’t bring back what lost from my arm”, Soo Won turns his back, lowering his head further “leave me alone, get out”.

“but—”.

“I SAID GET OUT?!”.

Clenching his fist and gritting his teeth, Joo Doh leaves “as you wish”.

After slamming the door behind him, Joo Doh leans his back on the doorframe, trying to manage the rhythm of his heartbeat and breath. He wanders around after that aimlessly.

“General Joo Doh?”.

Her soft voice calls his name, snapping him out of his daze state as he looking to her “Ayura? What are you doing here?”.

Like he has asked something weird, Ayura answers the matter of fact “because this is the garden of Water Tribe’s mansion in Hiryuu Castle and Lady Lily is there. Tetora is sleeping with Lady Lily and I’m on guard patrol tonight”.

 _“oh, of course she has to be here. I’m the one who wander aimlessly”_.

With worry on her voice, she asks again “something happened? You look so… frustrated over something?”.

Joo Doh looks up, running his fingers on his hair “…that obvious?”.

Thinking she has offended him, Ayura waves her hand “oh, it’s alright if you don’t want to answer, but… I’d like to help you if there’s something I can do for—".

Her words are cut off by his sudden unusual action. He hugs her, leaning his head on her shoulder “…I apologize, but just for this time… let me be like this for a while…”.

Ayura turns into statue, not knowing or understand what happens tonight, what she can remember mostly from this moment is how loud her heartbeat and trembles on his broad shoulders, either from cool air of the night bringing the shivers to him or his shaking body due to shock state of whatever happens to him before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cough. Okay, I’m alright. Round 2nd is end. The final decision along with Lily and other's reaction will be made up next chapter. Who is teared up here, lift your hand~ I’ve made it longer than I expected, though. Do you like my cover story about what happened between previous generations (before Yona’s generation I mean)?


	22. Whispers In The Dark

Keishuk never expect that he will be outsmarted like this. Not only Yong-Hi’s appearance and dark, buried secrets of Royal Family are spilled out, about Yu Hon’s other children also has revealed here. Keishuk is sure, Yue must have been the brain who have control behind Yong-Hi’s movement this time. What’s more even if that thing hasn’t been fretted over thanks to too much shock of the revealed secrets, surely tomorrow they will discuss about this further. About Yue and Hak as Yu Hon’s son who also has the right as successor and about Yona, especially when they are still very much alive.

Above all, Yong-Hi’s word about Yona being Soo Won’s fiancée…

After Joo Doh has saved his dear life from Soo Won, Keishuk runs off of Soo Won’s chamber and he grits his teeth, nibbling his finger _“this is bad, sooner or later my head will be put in the stake. Why wouldn’t Soo Won understand that I do this for the sake of this country and revenge for our father’s sake? I have to do something before my life is put in the stake”_.

He feels the gallows’ rope is on his neck already.

* * *

After the door slams hard behind him, Soo Won leans his back on the doorframe, sliding down into sitting position. He slowly re-counts what had happened in his past, when he was still living his life happily as a child. He remembers everything as if it just happened yesterday.

* * *

He’s only 6 years old when he meets with Hak, with their mother sitting on the veranda, he plays with 3-years-old Yona. Prince Il (yeah, he hasn’t crowned to be King) comes with Wind Tribe General, Mundok who brings another child with him. He has messy short raven hair and sapphire eyes, rather tan-skin and he looks around his age, with rather bigger body. Yona is the first to approach him and claims him as ‘hers’, which in result make his face blushing before asking him to come along and play with her and Soo Won. Mundok pats the boy’s head before introducing him as his adopted grandson, Son Hak. At first Hak refuses to play with them but Yona raises her eyebrow and Soo Won nods his head in agreement before both cousin lunge into Hak, pile on top of him on the floor with Hak on the base, Soo Won in the middle and Yona on top of them. Hak has tremendous strength for a child around his age, he can easily get them off of him as he standing after gathering momentum to throw them back, before Hak tries to running outside, ignoring Mundok’s yell.

Soo Won doesn’t understand at that time, but at the same time with when Hak tries to run away, his father, Yu Hon comes into this room. Soo Won doesn’t know what make his father looks so shocked and what he sees after that, Yu Hon crouches himself in front of Hak who rubbing his face after bumping into Yu Hon’s sturdy leg. Hak flinches when Yu Hon reaches out his hand to him, like he attempting to pat his head. Soo Won thinks he has imagined it, but for a second, he feels like find sadness or pain in his father’s eyes before Hak goes to hide behind Mundok’s legs, avoiding Yu Hon. Yu Hon and Mundok exchange glances with inscrutable expressions, even if they using their poker face, whoever see them right now can see the tense air in between two Generals.

“since my business here is done, I will excuse myself, Prince”, Mundok bows himself to Il and Yu Hon before taking Hak’s hand “Hak, we’re going home”.

Hak looks behind over his shoulder to him and Yona who look them longingly while Yona and Soo Won look disheartened.

“wait, there’s still many things I want to discuss with you, General Mundok”, Yu Hon halts Mundok’s track in halfway “that kid can play with my son and niece in the mean times”.

Mundok looks totally displeased at first but after he gives in, Hak groans as Soo Won and Yona lunge into him to pile him again.

Yona demands with her puffy eyes “play with us?! Play with us?!”.

Eventually Hak gives in “…fine”.

Again, Mundok and Yu Hon exchange tense glances (you can consider that as threatening glare as if they want to kill each other as well) before both go to outside along with prince Il in tow to prevent something bad happens. What Soo Won hears from servants after that, is news about how Yu Hon and Mundok have argued, shouting to each other as if they’re ready to kill each other just if prince Il isn’t here as mediator. Later when Mundok is back to pick Hak to Wind Tribe rooms in Hiryuu Castle, Soo Won and Yona are not letting him go, both being clingy to Hak.

Yona declares, wrapping her arms around Hak’s neck “no!? Hak stay with us?!”.

Soo Won furiously nods his head, hugging Hak from behind “yes!? Sleep with us?! Sleep with us!?”.

“…I surrender…”, Hak sighs loudly, letting himself to be dragging by Soo Won and Yona after he has convinced Mundok to take him in the early morning tomorrow.

That night, like Soo Won has declared, finally they share the same room and sleeping in Yona’s room “why did you look so afraid of my father?”.

Hak snaps to him “am not?!”.

Soo Won tilts his head “but you flinched back then, when my father likely wanted to pat your head?”.

Hak averts his eyes to the side “…okay, I admit it, I knew he’s strict person but he’s scary and I have really bad feeling of him, sorry but no offense, you know? I’m trying to be honest here”.

“both of you, sleep?!”, Yona, laying in between boys, drags them to go sleep already.

Shrugging their shoulders, Soo Won and Hak exchange glances before settling themselves to go to sleep in their little sleepover.

Since that day, they have spent their time together as friends who growing up together like siblings, without he knows that he is truly his older brother through their father.

.

That night when Yue and Azurite have rescued him and his mother from that fire, King Il approaches them with Serena in tow.

Serena seems conflicted after King Il asking her hypnotize Soo Won to lock his memory “are you sure with this, King Il? If someone deceive him, maybe in the future he truly will kill you because thinking that you’re the one who killed his father”.

“do it, I also have the responsibility of my brother’s death”, King Il adamantly confirms to her “because I have planned to execute Yu Hon for the crime of killing my wife, but someone killed him before I execute him. He must have prepared himself to die already because he even sent the letter of his last will”.

Yong-Hi flies her hand to cover her mouth “…what did he write in that letter?”.

“he asked me to spare yours and Soo Won’s life, also he demanded two conditions for me if I really would execute him. First, he asks me to never touch weapon at all after his death even if I’m in danger and second, to let myself be killed by one of his children in case one of his children will come to kill me”, King Il turns his head to Yue “Yue, will you kill me for your father?”.

“after he let mother die? no, thanks. I no longer think of him as my father since that day”, Yue rolls his eyes with lopsided smirk on his face, incredulous “besides his last will are too much!? For spare Lady Yong-Hi and Soo Won’s life, I understand, but to not touch weapon and let yourself to be killed by one of his children in the future? Ridiculous. You don’t have to comply his last will, King Il?! How about your daughter if you let yourself be killed?!”.

King Il firmly states “then I will believe her in your little brothers’ protection, Hak and Soo Won surely will protect and take care of her, like how you always take care of your little sister”.

“you’re really idiot, Uncle”, averting his attention from King Il, Yue stares up to the starry night with forlorn expression “maybe it will be hard for Hak or Soo Won who grown up in Kouka but for I who live my life in Xing, I have been witnessing many Xing people who suffering due to his brutal action in war 7 years ago, even till now”.

Azurite rolls his eyes at the exchange attitude “so melancholy, because one of them who lost her precious people is your beloved princess, right?”.

Serena teases him “and you love her~”.

“you will not say it so easily if you remember how she has lived her life after barely lost everything 7 years ago, she’s been walking in the darkness with only one mind on her head, ‘for the sake of this Kingdom’… you shouldn’t say something ridiculous like that, Aunt. I simply can’t let her be unprotected, because you perfectly know that King Bushin will not give her to me”, Yue scoffs ironically and turns his back, looking back to them over his shoulder “let’s go home, Uncle… after you have done with your business, Aunt”.

Serena sighs in exasperation before lifting her hand, looking down to Soo Won “fine, I will make this quick, then… but don’t tell me that I never warn you, King Il…”.

.

“this is the last chance, King Il”, Soo Won stands in King Il’s chamber, with King Il’s back facing him, he thinks he never raises his voice like this before “this may be the last time we have our discussion. Will you change your mind and move? Because we can no longer ignore these matters further or this Kingdom will fall into ruin?! Drought and famine in Fire Tribe’s land while General Kan Soo Jin has planned the rebellion and cooperate with Li Hazara from Northern Kai, human trafficking in Earth Tribe, drugs in Water Tribe and threat from Sei Kingdom, while Wind Tribe seems peace but diplomatic state with Xing Kingdom is still worrisome”.

 _“so, it’s you who will kill me in the end?”_ , King Il coldly looks behind over his shoulder “if you have another way to fix this, can you tell me what is it, Soo Won?”.

“grant my betrothal with Yona and let me be the King, or at least… let me help you to fix it, Uncle”.

“it’s only Yona that I can’t give to you. You can be the King, surely greater King than me like my father, the late King Joo Nam. But you don’t have something that Hak has. This is the reason of why I chose Hak to protect Yona, because he can’t betray Yona, he wouldn’t… unlike you”, King Il turns his back, face-to-face with him this time, standing tall “because you’re just the same with your father in the end. Don’t you think I don’t know what will you do in case you can’t persuade me tonight”.

Soo Won’s expression turns cold, he releasing his sword off of its scabbard.

He has prepared himself for tonight, to kill the King who had killed his father and to save this Kingdom, but why does his hand tremble tonight?

Does he nervous?

“don’t doubt, kill me”, King Il settles his hands behind his back with cold expression “because I am the one who killed your father”.

With that, he thrusts his sword to kill the King and he’s become the King of this nation.

* * *

Back to this time from his reverie, Soo Won leans his head on the door.

“you’re really cruel, King Il…”, Soo Won whispers weakly, hiding his face on his intertwining forearms above his knees, pressing his knees on his chest _“and I’m far crueler… for believe in someone who deceive me instead of believe to my own older brother and the woman I love… as the exchange, I lost both of them”_.

Why?

Why?

Why?

Why wouldn’t he have realized it sooner?

So not only that King Il knew that he would kill him, he also has planned this all? all this time, Soo Won and his brothers, Hak and Yue just like have been playing around above those two King’s palms, walking on the path that has been decided by those two King as their pawns.

“you want to know why?”.

Soo Won jerks his head up, looking up to pale-faced Koyuki with tears well on his eyes, wetting his cheeks “…Koyuki? Why are you…”.

“just come and you’ll understand everything, little brother”.

What Soo Won remembers after that is how cold her hand that grabbing his wrist.

.

When Soo Won opens his eyes, he finds himself standing in sort of another realm, in the middle of black void of nothing but silence, cold darkness. Space and times seem not exist here. He realizes he isn’t alone when he spotting Hak is standing there.

“…Hak? Hak?!”.

“don’t come near me…”, he threatens, coldly looking up to him with threatening glare which effectively stopping his track in the halfway “…or I don’t know what can I do to kill you”.

“really now, it’s not good way to greet your little brother, Hakuren”, someone a bit taller than Hak that Soo Won recognizes as Yue with silver hair, throws his hand over Hak’s shoulder, pulling him closer with slight smirk that matching with Hak’s “even though he’s only our half-brother, besides you still have to be used with your real name”.

“yeah, can’t be helped, I guess”, Hak scowls “but seriously, just the three of us? Where is Koyuki?”.

“she’s with your mother”.

Soo Won, Hak and Yue turn their head to someone who just speaks, approaching them. Soo Won stares to him in disbelief while Yue and Hak share the same sour expression.

“I will explain everything that you want to know, but…”, Yu Hon glares to the duo who wearing very same sour expression in their face “don’t make that face to your own father as if you want to spit on him!?”.

“eh… but I don’t remember my father at all”, Hak nonchalantly says, turning his head to Yue “though, I should admit that I kind of want to stab my stomach once you told me who is our father, big bro”.

Yue rolls his eyes “oh, did we? because I only remember that we have beautiful mother like war goddess and since I lost my memories, I don’t remember about our father as well. Have I ever told you about our father?”.

Yu Hon punches his fist to his other palm, cracking his knuckles “both of you… I’ll strangle you, rebellious brats?!”.

Smyrna kicks him from behind, putting both hand on her hips “you can’t blame them at all for despise or hate you, you moron”.

Yu Hon rubs his hip when Smyrna partially shielding both her son protectively “where is Koyuki?”.

“pushing her back to sleep in her body forcibly, I should make sure Hakuyo watching her, though”, Smyrna waves her hand “I don’t want to see someone puking bloods in case she comes into this conversation like last time we did to Hakuren. Jokes aside, we still have something that needed to be cleared, that’s why we gather here, right?”.

Since Smyrna still worry about Koyuki’s state, she goes first, only to asking Soo Won to tell her messages to Yong-Hi and Mundok “tell her that never even once I thought or blamed her for my death so she really should stop beating herself over it, and tell my father that I’m really grateful to him for raising Hakuren till he become a good man as he is”.

After Smyrna leaves, Yue goes next.

“we understand, you must be thinking that with princess Kouren as next sovereign, war cannot be avoided with her as next ruler, but do you forget the fact that she will be married with our older brother, Yue? it’s true, princess Kouren hold deep hatred towards **him** ”, Hak sharply remarks as pointing Yu Hon “but her love to her people and family as much as her love to Yue is bigger than her hatred to **him**. Kouren wouldn’t even think to start war with Kouka if not because of someone’s being so aggressive. The only reason of why Kouren intend to start war here, it’s because of you. Kouren afraid that you’ve inherited the lust of war from **him** and before you send your troops, she thinks she has no choice but to prepare her troops in the border, in case you will aim for Xing Kingdom, which for sure, you’ll do it sooner or later, right?”.

Soo Won clenches his fist, remembering how Yue said he wouldn't care of Yu Hon and wouldn't kill King Il right after Yu Hon's death “aren’t you too cold to your own biological father?”.

“of course, but unlike you, I’m not that blinded by pride and respect towards our father, Soo Won”, knowing what Soo Won means, Yue replies though with his poker face, it’s hard to read his emotions “I understand your circumstances because I also faced with rather similar circumstances in Xing. I wouldn’t tell our father’s methods to show off the proof of Kouka’s prowess or as the outlet of his rage towards my mother’s death with dumping the heads of prisoners of war in front of Xing Kingdom’s castles gates are righteous but...”, Yue narrows his eyes, looking down sternly to Soo Won “I’ve been working hard on my fiancée to prevent war to happen, so could you step back and don’t disturb us? I would have no choice if you persisted but if I can, I don’t want to fight against my own half-brother. Don’t blame me if I’m serious to fight against you. Why don’t you just agree with your woman that there are several ways of unbloodied path for gaining the peace, like I did with mine? You may say her as naïve, but at least princess Yona isn’t a fool and much more thinking what’s best for her people without letting even a drop of bloods of our people because she held her love to her people than you do. Aren’t you too underestimating her, little brother?”.

“why…”, Soo Won grits his teeth, his bangs masking his expression “war hostages from Xing killed your mother… so why must you still have to protect them this far, Yue!?”.

“and don’t forget, Kouka people also there along with them who killed my mother. You don’t count our father and his subordinates? my answer is the same with you, because Xing is also my Kingdom”, Yue does sincere with his words from how composed he looks “maybe the start of our life wasn’t the happy one, but we’re living our life in Xing, along with those people from Xing… maybe half of ourselves is Kouka, but half of ourselves also Xing. For us, we’ve lived our life along with Xing people that we’ve seen as friends, as family, as someone we love… we’re happy enough already”.

Looking down at how Soo Won has lost at words but refused to accept his words, Yue rolls his eyes “you’re really stubborn, aren’t you?”.

“tell me one thing”, Soo Won challenges him “does your fiancée know about who is our father? Because I don’t think she’s sane enough to still would choose you as her fiancé if she knew your background”.

“…beats me”, Yue turns his body, back-facing Soo Won’s, waving his hand “switch with me, old man”.

“that’s not how you’re supposed to call your own father, Yue!?”.

“like I care about it”, Yue scoffs before leaves.

As for Yu Hon, he doesn’t give that much credit “I wouldn’t apologize for everything I did in my life, for walking in the path that I’d chosen because it’s no use, but I truly apologize, for make you and your mother suffering”, Yu Hon hugs him, whispering “look at King’s Secret Archives, belong to your grandfather and your Uncle. Ask your mother to find my journal, that’s all you need to clarify this mess”.

Soo Won hugs him back, hardly holding his tears before asking under the whisper “father, Yue is my older half-brother… Can you tell me what kind of person he is?”.

“I’ve fallen in love with Smyrna without reason, Soo Won. She just like moonlight flower that shining in the middle the darkness, the rarest gems that hard to get. Smyrna was tough woman, she had the strength of General, the beauty of Goddess and the astuteness of the Devil. If not because of her kindheartedness, I surely had dead in her hands 17 years ago”, Yu Hon grabs his shoulders “if Yue is anything like Smyrna, but he’s surely more hardcore rather than Smyrna, thanks to all of the experiences in his life, so he surely will be hard opponent, even for you. After what happened to Hak, I don’t think Yue will stay still and let it be. Better to be careful with him”.

Only Hak is left and Soo Won gets tenser, his voice is stuck in his throat “…Hak, I—”.

“don’t apologize”, Hak closes his eyes, lowering his head “if what you want to tell me is only apologize, don’t… I don’t want to hear that from you”.

“but I still have to?! After all, I have done something unforgivable… even towards my own brother…”.

“we’re brothers, right? brothers always have a fight, they can hurt each other’s feeling without considering other’s feeling or even feel guilty like you do, then forget and forgive easily, so don’t apologize to me”, Hak turns his head to him with cold expression “because I don’t know if I could ever forgive you, I never think that I can forgive you, for what you did to me and princess Yona”.

Ashamed, Soo Won turns his head to the side “I understand, I know this risk when I’ve…”.

“somehow, I feel sorry for Yue and Koyuki because between the four of us as the siblings, looks like we have rather happier life and luckier than our siblings… or at least that’s what I thought, before you betrayed us…”, Hak comes closer to him “I wonder, actually why did we end like this?”.

Soo Won doesn’t move. He should have. But he can’t, no matter how his brain alarming him to move his body.

“Yue was right when he said I would regret it”, Hak stops his track right in front of Soo Won, standing in front of him. Soo Won flinches when Hak reaches out his hand, preparing himself to be killed even in his dream, if this is really dream, but instead Hak pulls him into his embrace like they have when they were children. Hak whispers near his ears, sincerely “…I regret it to let you going through it alone”.

Soo Won doesn’t expect this at all. He feels his tears well again in his eyes.

He knows Hak would have hated him, maybe even trying to kill him for sure, but this?

He doesn’t deserve for this.

“you’re surely taking a long time to say goodbye... Have you finished it?”, Smyrna appears again behind Hak, reaching her hand to Hak “your sister is waiting for you on the other side anxiously. Come here, my son”.

“mother”, Hak breaks the hug, walking towards Smyrna.

Soo Won doesn’t know why, but he has really bad feeling, as if he can’t meet Hak again if he letting him go this time “no, Hak?! don’t go that way?!”.

“I leave everything in your care… it’s your turn, older brother”, Hak tosses his hand with Yue’s, taking Smyrna’s hand and leaving with Smyrna.

“leave it to me, little brother”, Yue receives his toss before turning to Soo Won. As he bares his fangs, his body turns into White Tiger before that White Tiger growls and walking to him.

“Yue, don’t!?”, suddenly woman with long straight blonde hair and blue eyes comes in between Yue who has turned into White Tiger and Soo Won, she reaches her hand to that Beast “let’s go home, Yue”.

.

Soo Won jolts awake, whoever that woman is, she has helped him and Soo Won realizes, he must have fallen asleep, running his finger to cover half of his face _“Yona… that’s right, I have to tell her… I have to go to Yona as soon as possible… maybe I can’t do it but I believe, only Yona who can bring Hak back to us”_.

* * *

He’s in the woods, walking back after gathering the firewood and looking for water. When he is back, it seems he has startled her and he apologizes to her because he’s just walked away without telling her to look for water and gather the firewood. The looks of relieved on her Amethyst eyes quickly turning into what he recognizes as despair, sorrow and sadness before she’s crying hard. He knows better to let her cry and soothe her with stay by her side. He apologizes several times as he hugs her, stroking her back. Only when her cry is over, he dares to ask.

“what’s wrong? A nightmare?”.

She tells him about her dream, beautiful memories about their childhood, how they have spent their time together to play snowballs till they’ve gotten the cold, and that dream has ended with what she has witnessed that night in that room, where her father has been killed by Soo Won in King’s chamber.

She manages to say in the middle of her violent sobs “and I realize… that sky the three of us looked up at together doesn’t exist anymore…”.

He tightens his embrace to her and frowns _“I won’t let him hurt you further, princess. Even if it will cost my life, it’s my duty to pierce his body with my sword”_.

The scene changes into the luxurious, extravagant room that looks like some nobleman’s chamber. What he remembers, it seems he has fallen off really high place such as the steep cliff. Black-haired man with many scars on his body, cladded in armor opens the door. He looks so surprised before he’s off to outside, calling for somebody to bring the doctor here right away. Instead of the doctor, pretty raven-haired woman with Sapphire eyes wearing blue dress with white embroidery; that he learns as that black-haired man’s wife; approaching her husband and asking him to not make a ruckus near the patient’s bedroom before she realizes that he’s awake.

She squeals in delight before running to him and hugging him, crying “Yue?! finally you’re awake?!”.

“you’re the one talking, Serena…”.

“shut up, Neguro?! Just call the princess?! She’s been worried sick?!”, she gives the instructions before she starting to check on him “hm, you’re a bit warm, so you still need some rest”.

In instant, after the doctor and Serena check upon his vitals and conditions, many people come to this room and the short blonde-haired woman with blue eyes wraps her arms around him without thinking, ignoring their surroundings.

Serena grins before waving her hands, her other hand covering her mouth “oh my, Yue, why are you being silent like that? Too stunned by princess Kouren’s reaction?”.

Neguro asks his wife to not tease them that fast as Kouren quickly breaks the hug “give thanks to princess Kouren, she found you, dying in the middle of woods on the riverbank under the steep cliff near our residence. If not because of her, maybe you have passed to another world”.

Koyuki, far younger, scowls but manage to ask him in the middle of her sobs “honestly how did you manage to make yourself fell off the steep cliff, got yourself tattered and dying like this!? you scared us, big brother Yue?!”.

Realization hits him, he doesn’t remember anything of them.

His throat feels hoarse, voice rough as he rasping out “Yue… is it my name?”.

All of them are startled in disbelief before Neguro breaks the silence, turning his head to doctor “doctor!? what’s wrong with my nephew!?”.

The doctor says his sorry before goes explaining that Yue has lost his memory a.k.a amnesia due to really bad concussion on his head after he knocks his head too hard.

Tao, also far younger, clenches her little fist on the blanket, asking to him with teary eyes “big brother Yue, are you really not remember anything of us!?”.

He only shakes his head, feels guilty. Too shocked by this revelation, Kouren doesn’t even care to hide her tears.

“hah… it’s my fault… it must be a punishment for me…”, Kouren covers her eyes, whispers weakly and chuckles darkly before looking up to him with slight frown on her face, tears streaming down her face and glistening just like pearls out of the sea “have you forgotten everything about us… Yue?”.

Like his head will break in the mean times, he grabs his head and collapses backward. What he remembers after that, how this room is filled with loud noise and chatter around him before everything turn black. He can’t stand against the pain in his head anymore, falling back to the darkness.

.

Yue jolts awake, heart palpitating and beads of sweat running through his body before sitting back. Fingers running through his silver hair as he takes a deep breath and sighs in relief _“I see… so because their crying face, the palpable emotions and feelings on their pained expression as they were crying really similar? Looks like it turns out as Déjà vu for me…”_.

It’s morning already when he opens the windows wide, he wonders if those latest scenes in his dream is a result of his dream resonance with Hak and Soo Won, looking up to the sky “well then, what should we do now, Hak? Kouren or Soo Won will arrive here sooner or later, for sure”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the brothers... can you blame them? I barely teared up here, too much emotions...  
> eh, what? Generals' reactions? you will see it in next chapter  
> And time for riddle, you think Kouren know that Yue's father is Yu Hon? Because if you ask about King Bushin, he knew


	23. Guerilla Fighters

This is happening on the morning, before Yue and Koyuki meet again with Tao and Yona’s group at night. Yue and Koyuki just arrive to Yue’s private residence, right away after depart from Kyuu Castle, Capital Tenkyuu.

Standing near the door, their cousin Ura who really resembles with his father, Azurite, save for Ura’s long straight raven hair that tied in low braid over his shoulder, their cousin quickly notices the arrival of his cousin and lead them to where they put Hak, telling them that his twin, Mii and the twin, Yuuma and Reina are staying in his room.

Yue asks him “how about Hakuren?”.

Ura remarks curtly “nothing’s changed, he’s still asleep”.

Once they’re inside his room where he’s still sleeping, Yue crouches near his bedding, sitting on the side of his bedding before brushing his brother’s locks from his forehead “this is why I told you before, you’ll regret it, stupid li’l brother”.

“…I’m sorry”, Koyuki clenches her fists on her lap, lowering her head further “as his twin sibling, I am the one who should have known his whereabout and the only one who could find him, but I…”.

“don’t blame yourself for something that isn’t your responsibility, dear”, blonde-haired woman with a pair of big, round milky eyes, Mii who has lost her sight, wrapping her arms around Koyuki’s shoulders from behind. She offers warm, reassuring smile to Koyuki while caressing Koyuki’s face “cute girl such as you shouldn’t wear sad face”.

“why don’t you just give us the permission and order us to kill the bastards who have the responsibility of Hakuren’s condition and make big sis Koyuki sad?”, Yuuma, 15-years-old boy who looks resemble with his mother, Serena, but with short straight raven hair, leans his shoulder on the window, feeding his Snowy Owl that perching on his forearm “I can go to those bastards’ place in one night to kill them”.

“make sure you bring me with you, Yuuma”, Reina, duplicate of her mother, Serena, but her bang has bob-cut on each sides of her cheeks, also feeding her Python that wrapping itself around her body, caressing her Python with slight dangerous smirk “I can ask my sweet baby here to wreck their body, or should I bring my Black Mamba in my room to poison them? only need two drops of its poison to kill people”.

“Ura, Mii, Yuuma, Reina”, Yue stands and calls them, gaining his cousins’ attention “I have important job for you all, go to the borders of Kai Empires”.

Ura smirks and approaches his twin, helping Mii to stand “oh? Finally, you order us to move, King?”.

Yue rolls his eyes with matching smirk “I’m not the King yet, Ura”.

Mii smiles fondly “not biased at all, but for Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan and us, ‘Guerilla Fighters’, you’ve been our King already, Yue”.

After giving instructions of their mission, Yue allows them to disperse “I will stay here with Koyuki, now you’re dismissed”.

Ura, Mii, Yuuma and Reina say in unison “as you wish, King of the Beast”.

After their cousins are dispersed themselves, Yue looks to outside “well, don’t blame me for cornering you in between death and life, little brothers… after what you did to Hakuren and our uncle, you can’t blame me at all to face you seriously”.

* * *

Once King Il has said that if a fight breaks out between Mundok and his successor, Hiryuu Castle will be blown away.

It seems like Hiryuu Castle will be blown away today.

“not enough with riding horse around the steppe and sliced several trees down, you even destroy these area of courtyard…”, Tae Woo props his chin above his intertwining palms, his spear leaning on his shoulder and he sympathetically eyeing the Sky Tribe soldiers near the courtyard who cowering in fright like a bunch of mouse are about to be eaten by wolf after witnessing how terrible Mundok can be when he’s in rage like this “how do they train tomorrow if you destroy their training place like this?”.

Looking behind over his shoulder, Mundok snarls “any problem, youngster?”.

“nope, only hoping they will not ask the payment to repair this place and put it into our board…”, because deep down in his heart, even if he looks stay cool, Tae Woo really understands Mundok’s feeling and he also want to beaten someone black and blue, badly. His face turns into sour once noting the arrival of Earth and Fire Tribe General here “the hell do you want?”.

“what’s the good of wrecking unmoving things, old geezer?”, Geun Tae cracks his neck, tilting his head to the side and bringing two wooden staff “how about taking me as your opponent? I wouldn’t mind at all”.

Mundok receives one wooden staff from Geun Tae “don’t you think I’ll hold myself back this time, Earth vagabond”.

“don’t call me a vagabond?!”.

“yo, Earth tribe old man, do you want to die? fought against our elder with his state now…”.

“in fact, I am the one who want to beat someone right now, kid… or you want to join?”.

“nope, still want to live… oh, but if I remember…”, Tae Woo swats Geun Tae’s challenge away but he cracks his neck and glares to Kyo Ga “I heard rumor has it that your spoiled little brother, stupid second son of Kan family cornered Lord Hak and princess Yona on the cliff, so long story short, the one who has the responsibility of Lord Hak’s state right now will be your little brother”.

Kyo Ga turns his head, in fact he really feels ashamed for what his father has done to the members of Royal Family, hired the assassin to kill Yu Hon and cover his sin with pose King Il as the scapegoat, really? “look, I know Fire and Wind aren’t that good comrades but both we are newcomer here, I preferred it if we wouldn’t have any grudges”.

“then send your little brother to me so I can beat him into dying”, Tae Woo cracks his knuckles with dark aura “I really want to beaten him black and blue, or whoever fire tribe soldiers who has the responsibility of Lord Hak’s dying state, **right now** ”.

“you can beat me as you like”, Kyo Ga raises his wooden staff “I will be your opponent in my little brother’s stead as long as it can satisfy you… but do not touch my little brother”.

“good, actually I really want to beat someone particular from Fire Tribe black and blue, but if you insist”, Tae Woo raises his spear to Kyo Ga “you will keep your promise that I can beat you till I feel satisfied”.

 _“I won against him on the martial arts tournament 3 years ago after Former General Hak was installed as next Wind Tribe General. I don’t know his power now, but maybe I can get him”_ , Kyo Ga thinks when he receives Tae Woo’s challenge, little he knows that he’ll be cornered by Tae Woo. Kyo Ga’s shock for being outpowered by Tae Woo is understatement _“is this the real power of Wind Tribe warrior that claimed as the trump card of Kouka Kingdom?”_.

Getting bored to not able stay with Soo Won (she clearly understands now, though), Lily sits to watch the match between Kyo Ga against Tae Woo and Geun Tae against Mundok “I will only watch here, then”.

Joon Gi sits beside Lily, asking Tetora and Ayura to get more tea and snacks for them “I only accompany my daughter to make sure she’s okay”.

Lily wears wry smile “father… so casually sipping tea and eating meat steamed-bun?”.

“nothing wrong if a father wants to spent his afternoon tea time with his daughter, right?”, Joon Gi lifts his cup, sipping his tea before offering tea and snacks that he’s gotten for her “this is chamomile tea and red-beans steamed buns, your favorite”.

“thank you very much”, Lily curtly nods her head “anything you want to ask? You needn’t to bribe me like this”.

Lily has her own suspicion and concern, like other Generals here including her father. She can’t read her father like usual, but from Geun Tae’s disdainful expression towards Yong-Hi and Soo Won, he must have felt disappoint and has a bit suspicion on Soo Won thanks to Mundok’s words just now. She also doesn’t miss how Keishuk and Joo Doh turn into great turmoil. About General Kyo Ga from Fire Tribe, looks like he still has his faith on Soo Won even if what his father does to the late General Yu Hon and the late King Il have been sinking his heart. The problem here is now, clearly their King feels distraught, no wonder.

Who knows what that King is thinking about now?

“so, am I right to assume that princess Yona is King Soo Won’s fiancée and you already know it?”.

Her father’s question makes her choked. Joon Gi rubs her back before offering more water after his daughter has choked and coughed rather harsh “slow down, dear. Am I too surprising you?”.

Lily wipes her mouth, turning back to her father “how did you—”.

Joon Gi deadpans “you looked so calm back then, as if you already knew about it”.

“we also want to hear about it?!”, Geun Tae shouts, quite in a pickle as he’s only able to dodge or hold the upcoming tremendous attack of Wind Tribe’s Elder “and quick, before this crazy old geezer kill me?!”.

Mundok spins around before swinging his wooden staff “you are the one who offer to fight against me, sap?!”.

Unexpected cornered by Tae Woo, Kyo Ga only can dodge or halt his spear “General Tae Woo, are you trying to kill me seriously?!”.

“yes, I am?!”.

Lily gulps in nervous, this will be bloodied than she’s thought “…father, should we stop them?”.

“don’t worry, it’s only natural for them because they’re not thinking straight. They need the outlet to make their angers are subsided”.

“you’re the one who too calm, fa—”, Lily hears something hissed behind her and gulps in nervous one more time before looking behind over her shoulder, only to find a pair of identical twin, a boy and a girl that resemble with that ‘Lady Serena’ standing behind her and looks like they’re in the same age as Yona’s friend, Yun if she doesn’t wrong, but the problem here is right now, these teenagers have beast with them as well, clearly explaining their identity as the members of Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan. The short straight raven-haired boy has Snowy Owl perching on his shoulder and the long straight raven-haired girl has Python wrapping itself around her body. Instantly Lily feels her heartbeat palpitating abnormally before her face turns pale and she quickly rises from her spot “KYAAAA?! SNAKE?!”.

Kyo Ga feels relief and give thanks to Hiryuu, to the Dragon Gods or whoever Gods above, for sending Lady Lily as his life rescuer. Not looking to where she’s running away, Lily successfully bumps into Tae Woo, tackling him to the ground and wrapping her arms around Tae Woo’s torso in afraid.

“hey!? What the—”, Tae Woo abruptly stops, his intention to scold this girl who clinging into him in afraid as if she’s looking for the safest shelter of her dear life, changing into confused frown “wait, calm down. What’s wrong, actually?”.

Stuttering in her speech, Lily frantically flails her hand, pointing to behind and crying “S-S-S-S-SNAKE!?”.

“how rude, this is only Python and this baby of mine isn’t venomous, I don’t think you’re supposed to afraid that bad”, Reina caresses the head of her Python and comes out of the shadow, that Python wrapping itself around her body “Bi isn’t venomous snake but she’s using her big body to wreck her prey before eating her prey. Even if Python like Bi can eat human, I only use little animals such as rats or fruits to feed him, I’m not teaching her to eat human… not yet”.

Yuma deadpans, following his twin sibling, cleaning his Snowy Owl’s feather off his head “you can’t call Bi as baby anymore with her size that reaching 8 meters already, Reina”.

“Lady Lily, don’t faint!?”, Tae Woo grabs Lily’s shoulders and shakes her body, looking to how pale her face and how limp her body in her state that about to faint on his arms.

“it’s not funny at all. Can you bring that snake out of my daughter’s sight?”, Joon Gi stands and says with all seriousness “when she was still a child, her mother, my late wife had protected Lily from venomous snake’s bite and her body weakened, she fell ill after that and... for a while, Lily had blamed herself for her mother’s death and she kept apologizing to me. Ever since that time, I locked her inside but looks like she inherited her mother’s free-spirited and passion, that’s why no matter how desperate my effort to keep her safe with lock her inside our residence, she keeps running and insist to help me to protect our tribe… but that’s what make me proud of her”.

“oh, I’m sorry… I don’t know about it”, Reina feels bad before looking behind to her twin sibling “Yuuma, can you send Bi to my room?”.

“it can’t be helped…”, Yuuma tilts his head before touching that Python and ‘POP’, that Python vanish into the thin air before Reina turns her head to Lily, telling her that her Python has sent back home.

“Lady Lily, it’s alright already, she’s telling the truth”, Tae Woo looks down to the trembling, scared girl who still clinging on his body, he patting her head and stroking her back soothingly “it’s alright, nothing’s to be afraid of”.

Hearing Tae Woo’s heartbeat has calmed her heartbeat, somehow his warmth sends faint protection and she feels safe in his arms, slowly her tears and her tremble are subsided. Speaking of which, isn’t this the first time for her to hug another man around her age?

Wait, she’s hugging Tae Woo in front of the Generals and her father?!

“forgive me, I shouldn’t interrupt your fight with General Kyo Ga and act out of control like that…”, Lily laughs nervously as she breaks the hug. She waves her hands and wipes her tears, attempting to stand back but her knees buckle beneath her, failing to stand up and ended in Tae Woo’s hands again “ah, I’m sorry… looks like I can’t stand yet… just a few minutes…”.

Sighing in relief to find her panic state has subsided, Tae Woo carries her bridal style “my apologize, Lady”.

Lily blushes, this is the first time too, to be carried by someone around her age with that strong arms “wait, General Tae Woo!? What are you—”.

“help you to go back to your room, exactly. You won’t be able to walk back to your room with that shaking legs, not to mention you look like newborn horse trying to walk its first step”, Tae Woo rolls his eyes and turns his head to where Joon Gi with two other woman; Lily’s attendants he notes “where’s her room?”.

Tetora covers her mouth and grins broadly, giggling at the cuteness “this way, General~”.

“Tetora, you traitor?!”, Lily protests before looking to her father over Tae Woo’s shoulders “father, say something?!”.

“sorry, but he’s right”, Joon Gi waves his hand “thank you for your help and I’m sorry to burden you with my daughter, General Tae Woo”.

“father~”, Lily whines but wrapping her arms around Tae Woo’s shoulders to balance herself if she doesn’t want to fall.

With all seriousness, Tae Woo looks down to her, re-positioning her on his arms “don’t worry, I won’t let you fall or rudely throw you off”.

“…fine, thank you”, Lily tries to hide her blushing face on his chest “and sorry… for being a little rude while you’re only trying to help me”.

“no problem at all…”, Tae Woo looks behind to Kyo Ga over his shoulder with stern gaze “unfortunately looks like we should end our fight this time, but don’t think it’s enough…”.

After Tae Woo leaves that place, carrying Lily on his arms and following Tetora and Ayura, Reina leans her head above her palms “oh my, that young General kind of reminds me to big brother Yue or big brother Hakuren. Where do I can find that good man?”.

“you still should wait a year again to reach your 16-years-old, besides I wonder what kind of man who will want to be a lover of Snake Queen?”.

“Yuuma, you’re so mean?! Stop call me Snake Queen just because my room is fulfilled with various snakes while your own room is fulfilled by various Owls!?”.

Geun Tae, Kyo Ga and Joon Gi agree about one thing _“what a terrifying child of Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan”_.

Mundok has calmed down a bit, feels relieved after fight against Geun Tae and he wears his usual gentle-grandfather, approaching Yuuma and Reina “Yuuma, Reina, what are you doing here?”.

“grandpa! / grandfather!”, Yuuma and Reina stop their bantering before rushing to hug Mundok.

Reina looks up and grins broadly “we missed you?!”.

“yeah, you’re the only grandpa we have, the good one”, Yuuma frowns, folding his arms before his chest “we wouldn’t consider that bastard Cheolsu as our grandfather even if he’s our biological grandfather”.

Hearing her twin sibling’s bad speech, Reina scolds him “Yuuma?! if mother knew your bad speech, she would punish you?!”.

“because mother isn’t here and I know you will not want me to be punished, I could talk this way”, Yuuma sticks his tongue out “you love me and don’t want mother to punish me, right? dear little sister~”.

“uh, treat me with the sweets later, then?!”, Reina puffs her cheeks before folding her arm before her chest “no matter how annoying you as big brother sometimes, I still don’t want you to get punished by mother. As lenient as she is, mother is still scary when she’s angry, even scarier than father just like big brother Yue”.

Yuuma laughs and wraps his arms around her from behind “of course, sis?!”.

“want some candy?”, Mundok gives a pouch of sweets from his pocket and like a bunch of ants find sugars, Yuuma and Reina are clinging to Mundok after Mundok brings them to Kuuto to treat them with more sweets and other nice meals. Once he’s sure that they’re not followed by anyone, Mundok asks them about their purpose to come here. Yuuma and Reina exchange glances before Yuuma grins broadly, the twin take old book that look like journals from each pocket and give it to Mundok.

“big brother Yue says that he has taken that from Lady Yong-Hi’s and Yu Hon’s private residence years ago and he says, it’s time for King Soo Won to read it”, Yuuma glances to his twin “right?”.

Reina nods her head “yup, big brother asked us to give this to you, grandfather, so you can give it back to King Soo Won. It’s Yu Hon’s journals about what he knew of Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan and since big brother Yue has copied the original books, he gives the original books back after make sure that journal doesn’t have something in its content that will put our clan into dangerous situation even if its content spreading”.

* * *

That night, Lily can’t sleep. Well, actually she can’t sleep again after having nightmare. She finds Tetora is sleeping on her bed and she thinks, it’s best to walk around and feels the nice air outside. Lily doesn’t mean to peek at all when she catches the sight of Ayura and Joo Doh are in each other’s arms.

 _“come on, Lily?! It’s only a hug?! But still, to think Ayura with General Joo Doh…”_ , Lily caresses her rosy cheeks that feels warm.

“why does your face look red?”.

Lily barely squeaks but when she looks up to the source of sound, she finds Tae Woo sitting on the rock near Koi pond. Somehow, looking at how the dull moonlight illuminates his sad face bringing more heat to her cheeks. The reason of why does he look so sad while sitting here, is understandable. She approaches him without and sits beside him without protest when he waving his hand to ask her to come closer.

Tae Woo touches her forehead and touches his own forehead, comparing hers with his own temperature “hm… good, at least you don’t have a fever”.

“I’m totally fine”, Lily convinces him, wondering for what reason he’s acting this way.

Lowering his hand from her forehead, he sits back near the pond beside her “well, after looking at how frantic you have been and how you’ve been crying mess this afternoon, don’t be confused if other people worry about you”.

“don’t bring it up here again!?”, Lily smacks his head before covering her blushing face “it’s a shame of me… to act that way in front of Generals, my father and what’s more, in front of General Geun Tae…”.

“so it’s true, you’ve fixated your eyes on that old man from Earth Tribe”.

Lily agapes as she turning her head to him, but Tae Woo only lets out dry chuckles “don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. I know it only because I use to being perceptive on little things. Not my business, after all”.

Lily knows Wind Tribe peoples are free-spirited, but is this the usual? “thank you, General Tae Woo”.

“needn’t to call me General”, Tae Woo leans his head on his palm, elbow on his knee “from what I heard from your handmaiden, I’m only older a year from you, so needn’t to act too formal with me either”.

“handmaiden?”.

“the blonde one with you”.

“she’s my bodyguard”, Lily clarifies, remembering that Tetora does have conversation with Tae Woo after Tae Woo bringing her to her room _“Tetora, actually what do you up to?”_.

Tae Woo only gives a mouth ‘O’ before falls silence again. Lily sits closer to him and encourages herself to ask “what make you look so sad… because what happened to Hak?”.

Tae Woo seems surprised at her remarks before letting out exasperated severe laugh “that obvious, huh?”.

“ah, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want”, Lily waves her hand, clarifying her mean “I mean, you will feel better after you tell out loud about what are you thinking to someone, even if it’s only once to a certain people. What’s more, you really helped me to soothe me back then, so I’m… kind of want to do something to give my thanks to you”.

Lily dares herself to peek at him and she’s surprised to find a pained grimace on his face, as if he’s holding back his tears and his pent-up anger before he leans his head on her shoulder so she can’t see his expression.

“just let me in this position, do my pride a favor and don’t look at my face”.

Lily nods her head, not daring to move at all.

“I never want to be a General. Elder Mundok chose me only because I’m his strongest warrior, second on mastering spear after Lord Hak. I always hope that Lord Hak will come back someday and I’ll become the General in his stead but after knowing what happened… will Lord Hak ever come back to us?”.

Lily pulls Tae Woo’s head into her embrace without looking at his face, do him a favor like he has asked to not look at his crying face just now. She’s letting him to lean his head above her chest and to hear her heartbeat before she looks up “…I have a nightmare, about my childhood. I was only 5 when my late mother protected me from that venomous snake’s bite before asking me to run. Father helped us in time, sliced that venomous snake into two with his sword but like he told this afternoon… my mother’s body weakened and she passed away not long after…”.

“so, your father’s story about you were blaming yourself of your mother’s death also true?”.

“children incline to blame themselves when something bad happened out of their will or control, even if it’s not their fault… sometimes I also don’t understand about what the hell parents thinking about their children but what I understand, parents will always be the home for their children and they only want the best for their children”, Lily looks up, staring the moonlight with teary eyes “maybe… I’m dreaming about my late mother because of shock that I’ve gained after saw that snake, but… as time passed by, now what I could remember of my mother was only her smile, her kind smile as she asking me to be strong and not blame myself over her condition, and how her warmth slowly left her body… for mother’s sake, I always think of what should I do to help my father to protect our tribe since then, but thinking of how I couldn’t see her smile again and wonder if I ever could see her again on the Heaven, only strengthen my yearning to her”.

Tae Woo wipes a mess on his own face before looking up because he feels her blinking away her tears. He wipes her tears and in exchange, letting her to lean her face on his chest “do not blame yourself, your mother must have not hoped you to die before her and I understand why your father feels so proud of you… your people must have felt the same with your father”.

“I think that compliments are too much, but thanks”, Lily chuckles and wipes her tears before realizing how close their proximity to each other’s body, unconsciously holding her breath.

Lily looks up to his Sapphire eyes that glimmering under the moonlight and Tae Woo looks down to her rosebud lips. They can feel each other’s body heat and their face are really close till they can clearly see each other’s eyebrows and eyes. Their trances are broken by loud sound that they hear from King’s chamber and that’s when they see, King Soo Won is running out of his room to somewhere, as if something bad has happened. Not knowing what will happen if they stay here together, Tae Woo and Lily exchange glances before they run off to follow Soo Won behind.

* * *

Tomorrow morning on their second meeting, Yong-Hi explains that she knows everything including about what happens to Yona and Soo Won because of Yue’s letter, showing Yue’s letter “here, he sent a letter to me that explaining about your secret betrothal contract with princess Yona, about Lady Lily being princess Yona’s closest friend who know about it already and other stupid things you’ve done to her”.

Accepting all of his mother’s laments about how he should have treated Yona well, Soo Won bows his head to his mother “I truly apologize”.

“okay, it’s fix, you’ll likely become hen-pecked husband”, Geun Tae lifts his thumb to Yong-Hi before he leaning his head on his palm “but joke aside, where is he and how is Thunder Beast’s condition?”.

“oh, about that”, Soo Won surprisingly looks calm. He has his enough share of grieving and lamenting and right now, he’s standing as the proud King of Kouka Kingdom “helped by General Tae Woo and Lady Lily last night, we had found scrolls that will explain about what all of you want to know and we will clarify this mess what we have”.

Tae Woo nonchalantly turns his head to avert his eyes off Soo Won “only because we couldn’t sleep and Lady Lily persisted to help”.

Don’t know why, but Tae Woo should admit in his heart that he has this protectiveness towards Lily and he kind of didn’t want to let Lily’s being alone with the King, that’s why he joined them last night.

Geun Tae can smell something here and grins broadly “why did both of you couldn’t sleep, kid?”.

Doesn’t too fond of hearing to where this topic will go, Joon Gi’s protectiveness is heightened and he’s remarking “speaking of which, yesterday the youngest twin from Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan, Yuuma and Reina came to meet Elder Mundok. Well, they were just kind of came to meet their grandfather and Elder Mundok went with them to Kuuto”.

“oh, actually it was because they wanted to give this to me”, Mundok brings two old journals of Yu Hon on the table “they said Yue asking them to give this back to you, Lady Yong-Hi”.

“without doubt, these books were written by my husband from its handwriting”, Yong-Hi acknowledges “Yu Hon wrote journals about what he knew of Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan, either from what he ever heard from Smyrna or from what he’s learned by himself”.

They learn from the scrolls of King Joo-Nam and King Il that they have gotten from King’s Secret Archives after that.

King Joo Nam writes in his scroll _“I couldn’t let Yu Hon become the King after what happened 17 years ago in war with Xing Kingdom. a King shouldn’t have to let himself bring the misery and terror like that when he let himself to be consumed by his anger and hatred in war. Yu Hon only will bring chaos into our Kingdom’s nation if I let my firstborn son become King. Unfortunately, Il also weak even if he’s kind and intelligent. As for my apologies to Xing Kingdom, I make non-aggression pact with King Bushin who still mourned off his wife, Queen Sara’s death and his first love, Smyrna’s death. I will not take Yu Hon and his descendants as the successors, not only because what Yu Hon had done to Xing Kingdom but also for Yu Hon’s children. Yue, Hakuren and Koyuki will be likely become the aim of hatred from whoever that find out about their true lineage like what happened to their mother. My true heir is my grand-daughter, Yona. Just if I have more time, I want to declare her by myself as my heir but unfortunately looks like I have no time that much left. What I can do only choose Il as interim King. Maybe our lands will be scattered to our nation’s enemy in Il’s reign but for sure, Yona can take it back. Soo Won maybe intelligent, but he’s still can be outsmarted and deceived while Yona has the heart of Red Dragon King, she will love people and her Kingdom unconditionally and brings back the glory of our Kingdom with her as the First Empress of Kouka”_.

While for King Il, he writes this _“it’s not like I want to engage my daughter to Hak and not bring her to Soo Won. I know Soo Won is a good man and for sure, he can be great King for this nation, more than me but I can’t give Yona to him after what Yu Hon did to my wife. To give Yona to Soo Won after Yu Hon had killed my wife when he wanted to kill Yona… I only can tell the truth about what happened in my Queen’s death to Yue. As the firstborn, Yue has the biggest responsibility upon his siblings and even if King Bushin didn’t want to make Yue as his heir at first, after all along this time Yue has protected and even willingly sacrificed his own life to protect princess Kouren on that earthquake. I’m glad to know that King Bushin has opened his heart and eyes and letting Yue and princess Kouren to have their union after what happened in this catastrophe”_.

So, long story short, they still have to ask Yue about the truth behind this mess and to know who is Yu Hon’s illegitimate son as the brain of this mess.

Geun Tae eyes Soo Won, still in wary “so we can assume that you also don’t know who is this illegitimate son of Prince Yu Hon, King?”.

“that’s why we have to clear everything with Xing Kingdom. I’ll bring our troops just for on guard in case they bring their troops already”, not giving chance to Keishuk to protest, Soo Won glares to him “Yue must have known about everything and for the sake of our Kingdom, it’s good if we can avoid war and really gain the peaceful reconciliation but we still have to be on guard of the chance that war will break between us and Xing Kingdom”.

Soo Won wonders about his father’s words at the front of the first journal about Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan when they want to discuss about his father’s journal as the last matters to be discussed about here.

 _“like people say, hide tree in the woods and you can perfectly hide Beast amongst the bunch of Wild Beast”_.

What does it mean?

Suddenly, messengers come to the throne room, both from Earth Tribe and Fire Tribe. They give the very same news that both Southern Kai Empire and Northern Kai Empire have invaded Kouka Kingdom.

All Generals stand up in shock “WHAT?!”.

Well, it’s likely Kai Empire will invade them at the mean time but for now, both Southern and Northern Kai Empire’s soldiers only wait on the border, as if they are waiting the sign from ‘someone’ behind them to ambush and invade their Kingdom or not.

Soo Won frowns when the realization hits him “don’t tell me… it’s Yue’s doing?”.

Kyo Ga gasps “but how could it even work, King Soo Won?! It’s impossible?! To make both Southern Kai and Northern Kai Empire move their soldiers like this…”.

“and why if something impossible like this is the truth?”, Koyuki appears in that room, jumping from the ceiling and landing on the floor near the table on the center of throne room “my big brother Yue has moved us, his ‘Guerilla Fighters’ from Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan. Just look at father’s journal to know what are they, little brother”.

“how about we catch you and ask you to explain about it yourself?!”, Keishuk calls the Sky tribe soldiers who have on guard in front of throne room “arrest her?!”.

Mundok wants to tell them to stop and ask Koyuki to avoid. Soo Won wants to tell them to not hurt her but Koyuki only stands in her place, smiling confidently “it’s no use”.

Strange thing happens after that, those Sky tribe soldiers who want to catch her, only passing her through like they have passed something transparent in the thin air. All of them in this room look at her in various state of shock, from how those soldiers turn pale as death because they feel like passing through the ghost and other who can’t believe their sight for a second before those soldiers try to catch her again and the same thing happens again.

“it’s no use. I only a spirit, sort of ghost but I’m not dead yet. I only happen to have ability to release my soul from my body and wandering around with only my soul. You can call it as Astral Projection”, Koyuki approaches Soo Won and like last night, she cupping his cheeks with her cold hands “only those who have the blood relationship with me, who can touch me in this state of me”.

After Koyuki vanishes into the thin air, Geun Tae laughs nervously “oh, it seems I’ve gotten hangover too bad that make me have this hallucination… right?”.

No one answer him, instead Soo Won opens his father’s journal to look for about ‘Guerilla Fighters’.

 _“it seems Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan divided into two from their blood relationship, ‘Society’ which mean they are only mere members of Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan without important stature, while ‘Guerilla Fighters’ are the members of main ‘family’, the center of their Clan who have led their Clan for generations, consisting of the fighters with some supernatural power. Maybe another people will think it’s crazy or I’ve been insane to write this, but after I saw it with my own eyes, what I can tell only that what I wrote here is the truth. If all members of Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan have their own Beasts, whatever that animals are, each of ‘Guerilla Fighters’ not only have their Beast but also have supernatural power and out of their supernatural power, they have two form, human form and beast form. I saw Serena has a pair of raven wings as her beast form, just like how I saw Azurite could change into Black Panther as his beast form and Smyrna could change into mermaid as her beast form”_.

 _“it’s nonsense?! Why are you writing this, father?”_ , Soo Won closes his father’s journal before explaining what is ‘Guerilla Fighters’ to Generals, even if he maybe should believe it after what happens just now with Koyuki, but he still feels doubt “anyway, it’s best for General Geun Tae and General Kyo Ga to go back to your Capital and order your troops to prepare themselves on the borders. I will likely ask General Joon Gi to lend his troops to join with Sky Tribe soldiers and I’ll march to Xing Kingdom along with Wind Tribe soldiers stay on the border first”.

.

Before they go to the borders, Joo Doh asks Ayura to keep Lily in Hiryuu Castle “if you don’t mind, I will ask you to have a dinner with me for… your help lately… so, as long as I accompany His Majesty to Xing Kingdom, do me a favor and watch over Lady Lily”.

“I will do my best”, Ayura sees Joo Doh off with his troops leaving Hiryuu Castle with Soo Won. She feels her cheeks warmer as she thinking, she feels like a wife who see her husband off to the war “you’re supposed to know it already, General Joo Doh… with telling me like this, you’re supposed to know that Lady Lily will not just stay still in the Castle like ordinary noblewoman… not only that I couldn’t stop her and only could obey her as my master, but also I couldn’t stop myself to go after you when I have the chance…”.

* * *

**Meanwhile on the Borders of Kai Empires…**

**Southern Kai Empire**

“Ura, are you sure we only need to wait here on the borders? We still have to think about necessities or the supply of several days for our subordinates”, princess Yayoi of Southern Kai Empire, she’s cladded in her armor, approaches her lover, Ura “I still don’t get it, why we not just invade them and not waiting signal from your Clan leader like this?”.

Ura rolls his eyes “aren’t you hate it if there’s a bloodshed again?”.

“…true, that’s why I come here with you and my soldiers, beside”, Yayoi narrows her eyes before wrapping her arms around his torso, looking up with expectant eyes “I hope my father can give his blessing to us soon”.

Ura smirks and whispers how he loves her before stealing a peck on her eyelids and lips. Yayoi’s face turns red before she leaning up to him and…

Mii clears her throat “lovebirds there, even if I can’t see with my blind eyes, I still can hear what people say around us. Why not do your privacy time in more proper place, brother?”.

Ura and Yayoi squeak in unison “and you’re talking as if you can see it clearly?!”.

.

**Northern Kai Empire**

Yuuma reaches out his hand to let his Snowy Owl perching on his forearm “hm… for now, looks like it’s enough”.

Reina puts her hands on her hips “are you sure, it’s enough to stay here and wait?”.

Yuuma raises his eyebrow questioningly “only if big brother Yue gives the signal to invade, we will invade, remember?”.

“I know, but…”, Reina leans closer to Yuuma, eyeing Yin Kuelbo and Li Hazara from their spot “I don’t like them. I have really bad feeling on them. Why should we come here instead to Southern Kai Empire? Besides, I missed Yayoi dear?! She’s so sweet?!”.

“because big brother Ura is her lover and as his twin, Mii comes with him, that’s why we end here”, Yuuma deadpans before looking back to watch the border “just be patient, I also don’t like them, but since we have temporary pact to become ally with them, we have no choice”.

Following her twin, Reina folds her hands before her chest “because the enemy of my enemy is my friends, huh?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally our King will go to Xing to meet our princess


	24. Teach Them To Live And To Die

 

“good morning?! Rise and shine?!”, Tao chirps in as she sitting down next to Yona. She drags Yona to hot-springs in Yue’s private residence once they’re awake “time for us, girls to have a nice bath-talk?! Oh, and about the hot-springs for men, you may ask the servants or join Algira and Vold”.

Somehow, Yona feels relieved because they don’t meet with Koyuki in the hot-springs, what’s more Yona has a nice talk with Tao but one thing keeps bugging her mind “…princess Tao”.

Tao turns her head to Yona “hm?”.

Not knowing what’s gotten into her head, Yona boldly asks “do you love Lord Yue and see him as a man?”.

Yona flies her hands to cover her mouth in reflex, just realizing her stupidity when looking at how Tao freezes in her place, flailing her hands frantically “ah?! Just forget what I asked you?! I shouldn’t have to ask you…”.

Without doubt, Tao answers “yes”.

Yona ogles Tao with dropped-jaw “eh?”.

In their girl-talk on this hot-springs, Tao tells Yona about her feeling towards Yue. Yue is just like good big brother to her at first, but as she’s grown up into mature woman, she has started to see him more than just a brother.

“I know it’s inappropriate for me, I shouldn’t have this feeling to him. He is my sister’s fiancé but as time passed by, about 3 years ago, I was no longer able to hold or hide my feeling and I confessed my feeling to him”.

Yona gasps “and then? What happened?”.

“I was rejected, of course”, Tao gives her wry smile, shrugging her shoulder “but I confessed my feeling in the wrong time and I ended mess up everything”, Tao smiles bitterly, guilt slipping into her heart “I had confessed my feeling to Yue when my sister and Yue would discuss about their marriage plan and my sister witnessed it. Looks like she happened to find us in wrong time and after my sister ran away, leaving us… Yue quickly ran to pursue her and had explained everything, but in the end, on our family meeting to discuss about their marriage, my sister asked to delay their marriage because she said she hadn’t ready yet and Yue didn’t push her, nor blaming me even once... Yue never blame me, not even once, his kindness to me never changed and it makes me feel guilt even more…”.

Yona tilts her head with sympathy looks “how about your older sister?”.

“she said she has other responsibilities that she still has to take care of rather than their marriage and also, she said she and Yue haven’t ready yet to married, to gain the crown as King and Queen on their head and they still have a ton to learn about how to be the King and Queen of this nation. Same as Yue, my sister has convinced that their marriage was delayed not because of me, she never blamed me and still kind to me either… they forsook their happiness for the sake of this Kingdom, no one will doubt about it”, Tao splashes water to her face, hiding her tears “but I could feel sometimes… I have a feeling they have hid something from me, and sometimes I feel like she and Yue have kept their distance with me, as if there’s an unseen wall between us… no wonder though, after what I did… it’s just the same I betrayed them, right?”.

“princess Tao…”, Yona gently touches her shoulders “have you been asking to talk or discuss about it to them, even if just once?”.

After Tao shakes her hands, even if it’s difficult, Yona suggests her that she should speak with them.

“thank you, Miss Yona… but I couldn’t… Koyuki also told me once to speak about it to them and she even willingly to help me, but I’m too afraid…”, Tao quickly covers her eyes, sobbing “I don’t want to be rejected again or make it clearer that I’ve been hated by them…”.

* * *

Yun sighs in contentment before he slowly sinking his lower face under water “for private residence of one person, they surely have such fine hot-springs… actually, how rich this Clan and its family member?”.

Jae Ha leans his head on the rocks “anyway, looks like it’s only Tao and Yona dear on the other side, huh?”.

“looks like Lady Serena does morning examination of Lord Yue’s condition, after all he collapsed and lost consciousness due to his head again last night”, Vold joins them “but I didn’t see Lady Koyuki anywhere, if that’s what you’re wondering about”.

Jae Ha doesn’t miss the trembling bodies of his comrades who trying hard to hold their laughter “no one ask about her”.

“maybe Koyuki-Nyan still asleep? She has low blood tension that make her feel dizzy every time she wakes up in the morning lately”, Algira says as he washing Shina’s back “Lord Yue or Lady Serena didn’t say something, but I wonder if Koyuki-Nyan is sick? Lately, her skin looks paler and she lost some her weight than before”.

Kija can feel Jae Ha questioningly stares to Algira and voices it “eh… seems like you’re rather close with the Lady, Algira?”.

“well, everyone know she is Lord Yue’s dearest little sister and I’m her training partner”, Algira shrugs his shoulder “I know it because we have been sparring together and it’s not only me, princess Tao also thought that. We haven’t been sparring in a while and last time I have a sparring match with Koyuki-Nyan, she’s rather… weakened? I hope I can have a good match with someone after a long while not… other than with Lord Yue, he’s scary”.

Kija’s eyes sparkle “that sounds good! How about we have a sparring match after have a breakfast?”.

“nah, I’ll pass then… I don’t like hot-blooded things like sparring match”, Jae Ha waves his hand “I prefer beautiful lady’s company”.

“like Koyuki?”, Yun teases him with slight smirk “and don’t forget, you still have to talk with her to clear everything, by Yona’s request”.

Kija can’t help but join “Karma does exist, Jae Ha… this time you had it coming, just accept it”.

Diverting the conversation, Jae Ha asks Vold and Algira about why do they follow Tao. Even before the faction has formed, they have been Tao’s followers already. Free-spirited Algira simply follows what Tao has decided and Vold has promised to both Kouren and Yue to protect Tao.

“princess Kouren wants to wage war even if it meant using little girls as soldiers. I don’t like that. I simply believe in what princess Tao decides”.

Right away after Algira finishes his sentences, someone kicks Algira from behind, successfully make Algira drop into the water. Algira gasps as he reaching the surface back, face turns pale when he finds the main culprit who has kicked him to the water.

“you know I have really sharp hearing, right?”, Yue smirks dangerously and cracks his knuckles “that’s not really good, to spout such nonsense about my fiancée with such a manner with me nearby, Algira”.

What make them feel stunned or shocked, is the amounts of the scars on his body. From head to toes, many different kinds of various scars are littering his body, like being whipped, stabbed or slashed by sharp sword or dagger or arrows, burns. Looks like Yue’s deep, raspy voice is because of the wound that he has gotten on his throat, the scars circling around his neck and scar on his throat just above his vocal cords, like there’s someone has tried to slit his throat and decapitate him.

Yue isn’t known as White Tiger of The Moon for nothing, he has scars in his body that makes him known as White Tiger but scars in his heart make him change like the Moon. For woman who love him, he is her moonlight, but for whoever see these scars on his body, he’s just like Beast, the White Tiger with heart of the Moon.

Like Vold, Algira doesn’t feel shocked because he has seen it before “what did I say was wrong, Lord Yue?”.

Yue comes into the bath, he’s a bit taller than Jae Ha “you said it confidently when you don’t understand her heart as I and King Bushin do, Algira. Are you seriously think Kouren will do it?”.

Kija protests to Yue “wait, he could have gotten hurt if you just kicked him like that, right?”.

Yue nonchalantly props his chin temples on his palm, elbow on the rocks “and? who care about it, White Snake?”.

“White Snake?! How dare you compare the almighty Dragon with Snake?!”, Kija balls his fist up before he turning to his Green Brother “Jae Ha, don’t laugh?! honestly… last night your sister kicked my brother and now you kicked your subordinates… actually, what did your parent teach to you two?!”.

“taught us to live, survive and to die”, Yue leans the back of his head on the rocks, closing his eyes to relax himself “our mother passed away on the battlefield of war 17 years ago and as for our biological father, I never thought of him as my father anymore ever since that day he had let my mother was killed”.

Silence.

“what?”, Yue quirks his eyebrow, he doesn’t get it why are they turn into silent like this when he thinks it’s nothing to be gloomy about “why so surprised? It’s the truth. Just like living the life in the wilds, our parents only taught us how to live, survive and die. The strong one eats the weak one, isn't that the law of the wilds?”.

Yun argues back “but we are human?! Human and Wild Beast have different law, I think you shouldn’t have to make it equal?!”.

“it’s just the same… Besides, sometimes Wild Beast could have more mercy than human. At least, even Beast has their instinct to protect their family and not abandon their children unprotected in dangerous place while I fully know there are humans who could have abandoned their own family just because they have the need to get rid them which they consider disturbing or dangerous for them like what happened in Royal Family. Care to argue back that I’m wrong?”.

Not only Yun, they must bite their tongue to hold their words because it seems Yue has sharper mouth than his little sister. Besides what he has remarked is the truth.

“before you misunderstand, proclaimed-self pretty genius boy, I know about your group’s circumstances already from Koyuki as the best spy on our Clan that move under my order”, which mean Yue knows about who are they and who knows what will happen to them as long as they’re in Xing “but I have no intention to make your group become our enemy, as long as you don’t disturb us, we will not disturb you. Just like wild animals in the wilderness, we are from Wild Beast Tribe only move to protect our territory or members, so don't blame us if we show our fangs to anyone who dares to try to stick their nails to pull out our fangs. but don't think that we are the same as wild animals, because we do not only follow our instincts, we also follow our hearts and minds. That’s what make us being human and different with Wild Beast”.

Thinking it’s about time to “now the Five Stars have fallen apart, and both of you left even without gave the chance to your comrades to stop you, so I guess it’s alright to tell you two”.

Vold asks “about what, Lord Yue?”.

“I have a plan to reform the military and erase ‘The Five Stars’ from our military which will happen once I am enthroned as King. I already told Kouren and she said maybe she doesn’t mind as long as I could make our military stronger than before, but I still have to convince her because she doesn’t too understand of my reason of why I have the need to erase ‘The Five Stars’ from the military”, Yue feels it’s enough to earn the stares from them to his scars so he rises out of the bath, want to rub his body with soap before cleaning up and get dressed “but I and Kouren agree about one thing: we could believe Tao’s protection upon both of you, so even after ‘The Five Stars’ are no longer exist in our military, would you still willing to protect Tao?”.

Vold and Algira nod their head before bowing to Yue as Yue gives the sign to leave this place after done with the cleaning up his body.

It’s Vold who speak after straightening his body “you could believe us to protect princess Tao with our life, Lord Yue”.

* * *

Yona and Tao just arrive in the dining room when they find Serena sits across Yue with Yun and the other four sitting beside Yue. Yona looks to him from the corner of her eyes. Like his name, Yue means ‘Moon’, he has straight short messy hair that silver as the shimmering Full Moon on the darkest night and Sapphire blue eyes that dark as the sea under the night sky surroundings the Moon. Silver-haired Sapphire-eyed man in front of them is alike as two peas in a pod with Hak. What puzzling them is the tense in-between Yue with Yun and Four Dragon so Tao asks in concern if they haven’t proper rest last night.

“no worry, Tao”, Yue calmly takes a sip of his cup “I guess they were too surprised by what they had seen when we bumped into each other in the hot-springs to take a bath”.

Yona asks innocently “what happened? What were you all witnessing?”.

“too scared by my scars, maybe?”, Yue twirls his cup with bored expression “it’s usual reactions, though”.

“correct, not scare, just too surprised and wonder... actually, what kind of battlefield that you’ve gone through in your life till you have that scars? No wonder you’re wearing that gloves, turtle-neck collar shirt and robes to cover all of your body even though we are in a room like this. Not to mention you have brought such heavy topics on our conversation…”, Jae Ha who sits right beside Yue mumbling, sipping his own drink before straightening his body “you’ve really good and high-quality liquors, though”.

Yue murmurs ‘thanks’ before Yona asks “we need to speak with you, Lord Yue”.

“speak with my little sister first, then”, Yue shoots his cold gaze to Jae Ha and the others, putting down his cup on the table and pouring another cup “my room right above you guys’ room. Just because it’s storm outside last night, don’t you think I couldn’t hear that lover quarrel”.

Jae Ha spurts and chokes so Yun pats his back to subside Jae Ha’s coughing as other staring to them.

“where is Koyuki, anyway?”, Yue looks around with too clear irked scowl “I’ve planned to scold her”.

Serena blows the surface of her cup “locked her into introspection room since last night”.

This time it’s Yue’s turn to spurt before putting his cup on the table, wiping his mouth with his sleeve “kh… Aunt!? what do you think you’re doing?!”.

“as someone who have become your ‘mother’ for years, of course I know what I do. Long story short, for her introspection so she could have more proper time to think twice about how to behave as Woman properly who not disgrace our family and to not being rude no matter how angry she could be”, Serena tilts her head and rolls her eyes, sipping her tea “you’re too spoiling your sister”.

Before he may spill another drip of his liquors, Yue shifts his liquor to Jae Ha’s side, narrowing his eyes “and you know why”.

Serena shrugs “yes, considering your sister’s condition, we agreed to give her freedom and let her to do whatever she wanted as she please for the time she still has, so long as you have taken your responsibility as our Head Clan but looks like we have been spoiling her too much. I am not going to let her do as she please and keep silent without doing anything when she did something wrong without discipline her. I don’t want her become someone heartless who able to hurt another people easily and ignorant about other people’s feeling like your father—”.

Rising from his seat, Yue slams his palms on the table and growls, surprising all of them “do not bring up ‘that man’ in front of my face!? he—”.

“—isn’t the part of our family, yes”, Serena keeps calm and composed, putting down her cup, looking up to him “we never thought of him as the part of our family either, we all do, Yue”.

Yue closes his eyes tightly before he sighs heavily, running his fingers on his silver locks, crossing his arms in front of his chest “…I apologize for losing control. I’m really grateful, for having you and Uncle Azurite who raised us as figure of our mother and father, but?! the problem is, you already know Koyuki has been having Claustrophobia ever since the earthquake 7 years ago and you still locked her in introspection room which practically underground wooden, cramped and dark room for a night!? You know how dangerous it could be?! Last time she was locked in dark, cramped room that night, she barely dead due to suffocation?! Luckily it happened not on the Summer?!”.

“correction, she was accidentally locked inside the wooden box that fit with her body that time when she’s playing hide and seek with princess Tao in the palace’s warehouse when she’s still 13 years old, 6 years ago and that’s when we just realized that she has Claustrophobia”, Serena corrects him “and don’t forget, I’m also the main doctor of our family. I have been implanting my suggestion into her brain so she could have gotten rid of her phobia considering how her panic attack never reoccurred since that time, right? she also doesn’t alone, you know very well who will stay by her side whenever and wherever she is”.

“oh right, to heal her and protect her from her phobia, you put the suggestion on her brain which will make her thinking **that** Hakuyo always stays by her side whenever she feel stressed or afraid while in fact, that person, your adopted son, Hakuyo had passed away… but in the end, a mere ghost will not able to help living human and actually, the one who couldn’t forget Hakuyo is Koyuki or you?”, Yue coldly states the matter of fact and rises from his seat, with intention to take Koyuki out of that room, ignoring Serena’s cold glare “I will take her out of the prison, now”.

Tao yelps in afraid as she looking behind, she approaching Koyuki who just stands in the corridor, soaking wet “Koyuki?! You look so pale as death?! And why are you soaking wet?!”.

“relax, I was swimming in the nearby river to relax myself, so I entirely fine”, Koyuki waves her hands and offers reassuring smile to Tao as usual “you know it’s my hobby to swim around, right? besides I’m not alone, Hakuyo’s with me”.

Jae Ha stands behind Tao for rescue when Tao looks like about to cry “I believe you dropped this”.

“oh, my earring. Thank you”, Koyuki reaches her hand to take it back but frowning when Jae Ha doesn’t give it back to her right away “…what?”.

Jae Ha smirks “I heard interesting things from Vold’s subordinates, looks like you hate men?”.

“because men are such dumb creature who always have their own reason to take action and will do anything to protect someone precious to them”, Koyuki tightly squeezes her eyes closed, rubbing her temples “even if it will cost their life as the exchange, without thinking about another person’s feeling…”.

Tao, still stands behind Jae Ha, intertwining her hands “Koyuki…”.

Jae Ha lowers his hand to the side, going straight “we need to talk and I am not going to let you go till everything is cleared”.

“I do not feel like talking to you right now”, Koyuki opens her eyes, catching the sign that tall man in front of her will not be letting her go easily this time before she complies his request “but what if I refuse?”.

“don’t make me try to kidnap you, dear~”, Jae Ha taps her chin, ignoring the fact he feels the dangerous murderous intention comes from certain ‘Beast’ behind him “just come with me and let’s talk to clarify everything, I don’t want to force you but I guess I have no choice but to kidnap you in case you refuse me again? other option, let’s just talk here because I don’t care whether we are watched or not and maybe there’s something you don’t want others to know about, especially your overprotective older brother”.

“let’s change the place, then. You can lead the way, but in case you will do something weird to me without my consent, I just need to force you into sleep with my tranquilizer before castrate you and skin you alive, understand?”, Koyuki sighs in defeat “but I have to change my clothes first, we will have our conversation after you have a breakfast”.

Yue calls her “oi, your breakfast”.

Koyuki waves her hand “no appetite”.

Serena rolls his eyes “and your ‘no appetite’ have been increasing badly, when did the last time you eat?”.

Koyuki’s body stiffens “…yesterday morning, I guess”.

Serena sternly orders, putting both hand on her hips “change your clothes and eat!?”.

“yes, yes”, Koyuki scratches her head in irritation before reaching out her hand “oh, my earring first”.

Again, weird thing happens.

As Koyuki’s earring drops to the floor, Jae Ha’s eyes widen and Tao’s face turns pale as death.

Yona and the others feel the heightened tension but it’s Yona who ask first “…what?”.

Tao turns her pale face, pointing to the fallen earring on the floor, voice quivering in shock “just now, her earring… was passing through her palm…”.

Koyuki stares to her palm before slowly, her body turns transparent.

Jae Ha reaches out his hand but his hand only sweeping misty, cold air as she disappears to the thin air right in front of his eyes “KOYUKI?!”.

Yona quickly wraps her arms around Jae Ha who seems in shock state along with her friends while Serena and Yue quickly approach Tao.

“Tao, calm down, she’s not dead yet”, Yue shakes Tao’s shoulders lightly “it seems her soul has escaped her body without she realizes it, again”.

Tao shrieks in horror “again?! so this is not the first time?!”.

“we will explain it later, the most important thing now is that we must immediately find his body?!”, Serena asks Algira to bring Koyuki out of introspection room “hurry up?!”.When Algira comes back, looks like Koyuki has broken down the door from inside considering how the breach on the door is created, like it has been slashed by really sharp sword. The servants wonder how she could do it while they have taken all of Koyuki’s weapons just like Serena has ordered last night, especially to break through this steel door. Yue and Serena exchange glances.“could it be she…”, Serena gulps before running to outside “disperse to outside?! Look for her body, quick?!”.“wait”, Yue grabs Serena’s bicep, realizing something from the change of smell from the air “she’s here…”.Yona asks “who?”.“Kouren”, Yue quickly asks Tao, Algira, Vold and Yona’s group to hide in hidden room that only can be opened from Koyuki’s or his room. In between Yue’s room and Koyuki’s room in this private residence, there’s hidden room that large enough for them to hide. To come inside that hidden room, they have to come through hidden passage on Koyuki’s wardrobe or Yue’s ceiling.

Everything’s happened just like storm after that, so fast, disastrous and set them in turmoil.

Long straight blonde-haired that her hair tied in fishtail braids, blue-eyed woman, cladded in armor barges in “Yue?!”.

Just in time, Yue just closes the secret passage door to hidden room on Koyuki’s wardrobe and closes the wardrobe’s door, pretending to be surprised and not knowing her arrival “Kouren? It’s so sudden…”.

Inside secret room, they still can see what’s happened outside from the transparent large mirror on Koyuki’s room.

“so that’s princess Kouren? your sister is such a beauty”.

Yun scolds him under the whisper “Jae Ha, just shut down your pervert brain for once”.

Tao reassures them “don’t worry, even if we can see and hear them from this mirror, they can’t see or hear us from outside”.

Kouren narrows her in suspicion to her fiancé and Serena “…what are you doing just now?”.

Yue states the matter of fact, not fully lying to her after all “ah, looking for Koyuki, she’s disappeared after Aunt Serena punished her”.

“fine, whatever Koyuki has earned as her punishment…”, Kouren rubs her temples, asking Neguro to come inside “we found her in the river on the woods near your private residence. We’re lucky because no one but us who found her in her form now”.

Neguro barges in, carrying unconscious Koyuki in his arm, her body is wrapped in Kouren’s robes. Koyuki looks pale as death and body limp on Neguro’s hands. What surprising them after that, after Koyuki is laid on the bed and Yue pulls the robes off Koyuki’s body, not only they find dry bloods staining her upper body like she has been puking bloods, Koyuki is no longer in human form. Koyuki’s short hair has grown longer till reaching her hips and her legs are nowhere to be found, because her legs have changed into fish’s tail. The tail has Jade colors with Sapphire and Azurite freckles in its scale, even her earlobes and her knuckles have membranes like fish fins.

Jae Ha’s eyes widen as supposed to long-forgotten memories arise to the surface of his mind again.

 _She offers warm, breathtaking smile to him “you can call me Sayuri if you want. I don’t mind at all”_.

 _“but do mermaids species not have names?”_.

 _“my people simply do not think it’s important”_.

Without he realizes, his mouth already speaks itself “no way… Sayuri…”.

Yun rolls his eyes “hell yeah, we know that Koyuki resembled with your first love, but does this the right time to—”.

“no”, Jae Ha cuts his words and covers his mouth “far before we met Koyuki in Earth Tribe that I thought as the first time we met her… I had met and been acquainting to her before… I met her in Awa, she’s in her mermaid form just like her form right now and I had called her Sayuri, because she claimed she doesn’t have a name…”.

His friends’ shock is understatement, they really need to talk with her and Yue after this but they are shocked when they think they can’t be more shocked.

Koyuki’s eyes snap opened wide and her body starts trashing around. She rolls to her side and coughs, puking bloods. Yue throws his arm around her shoulder, straightening her body as violent coughs continue tormenting her body violently. Kouren quickly releases and throws her armor to the floor, leaving her only with her kimono before helping Yue to hold Koyuki upright. Serena cries and wants to hug her right away as she witnessing how bloods sputter around Koyuki’s mouth and upper torso but Neguro holds her back, hugging his wife’s shaking body from behind.

“Koyuki?”, Kouren pats Koyuki’s cheek once her coughing fit’s subsided “Koyuki? Could you hear me?”.

“let… go…”, she murmurs weakly in between her wheezing, labored breathing and body trashing around “let me go…”, Koyuki’s pupils are constricted, the looks of someone who faced with her worst nightmare before she reaching her hands up, trying to get up but puking more bloods after she propping herself up on her elbows. Kouren and Yue hold her down and rolls her to her side for preventing her choked by her bloods or aggravating her conditions further, but it make her panicked, she struggles against their restraining hands and cries desperately “let go these chains off of me?!”.

Yue and Kouren exchange glances. In a second, Yue snaps his finger and instantly bracelets and anklets that wrapping around Koyuki’s wrists and ankles are released off of her wrists and ankles while Kouren takes blue muffler around her neck off, revealing the old scars around Koyuki’s neck, wrists and ankles. Jae Ha knows very well that scars, the scars of shackles as the proofs that she had been chained for years.

“Koyuki?!”, Kouren pulls Koyuki in her embrace “Hakuyo had breached the glass wall to get you out of that aquarium and broke that chains off you already?! You are free now?! You could swim to wherever you want, deep down to beautiful sea under the bright blue sky where the sun shining brightly outside”, Kouren cradles Koyuki’s head on her chest with her ear just above her chest to make her hear her heartbeat in attempt to calm her down, bringing her warmth to her cold one “it’s alright, you’re still alive… you’re free, no one could shackle your freedom back as long as we’re here… now take a deep breathe, no gasping, it only will make it worse”, she feels her tensed body starts relaxed, gently stroking her back soothingly when Koyuki digs her fingers on her back as if she’s clinging into her for her dear life “good, breathe in, breathe out, slowly”.

“…thank you very much, Kouren”, Yue facepalms and sighs in relief as Koyuki’s fit has subsided, Kouren smiles at him as her respond.

“you know you shouldn’t be stressed, let alone depressed over something, right?”, Kouren tips her chin up before cupping her cheeks “would you like to tell me about what’s been bugging your mind?”.

Koyuki shakes her head and weakly coughs before answering with hoarse voice “…I’m fine”.

Yue deadpans “I don’t think someone who have been puking bloods, just now was your sixth times in this month, can be considered fine”.

“SIXTH?!”, Kouren shrieks in horror before narrowing her eyes “how many times she puked bloods last month?”.

Yue’s face turns into sour, feels queasy “…ten…”.

Kouren holds Koyuki tighter “spit out everything as much as you could or I would never let go”.

In the end, Koyuki gives in “it’s no use… even if he regretted it or he wanted to compensate his sin, it’s too late already!? because what for he did it? it’s no use…”, she grabs Kouren’s sleeves and cries harder “it wouldn’t bring back what has lost from us… it wouldn’t bring my brother back?! But no matter how I want to hate him, despise him and make him suffer for what he did to big brother… I couldn’t… because he is also my brother through our father… big brother is innocence and betrayed, but I couldn’t blame my half-brother either because he was also deceived?! who has the responsibility here? to whom I could…”, she lowers her head in shame “no, actually… I only want to look for someone that I could blame of… I’m such a jerk… no wonder, that Demon’s bloods are flowing through my vein… so I’m a Demon as well…”.

Serena and Neguro are about to say something, but Yue lifts his hand, asking them to leave it to Kouren with silent gesture. Koyuki stops her speech and winces in pain, clenching her chest. Knowing this is her limit, Kouren lets her resting her body against hers.

“Koyuki, you’re right that it’s no use to regret or it’s too late because what’s gone from our hand, couldn’t be gotten to our hand back. Even if we could fix it, it still has the fracture for the proof that it has broken even if just once. That’s exactly how it felt to have our trust being betrayed especially in the hand of someone we love. Because that person is someone you love, instead you couldn’t forgive him, right? no one ask you to forget and forgive, because grief is not something that easily could be erased, but human could feel ‘regret’ because they truly understand that nothing they could do to change or fix their mistake in their past”, Kouren leans her head on top of her head, inhaling her scent that mixed with bloods “…it’s really good, if we could live our life without mistake or hurt people, but we couldn’t, that’s why we have to be careful on our actions and our words. Human can’t live his life alone, because loneliness is scary…”, as she says this, she looks straight to Yue before she leans her forehead to Koyuki “what could we do only move on and sometimes, if your heart is strong enough and all of your wounds have fully healed, maybe you could give forgiveness, only if you want because it’s not about you could or couldn’t forgive, it’s about you want or not want to forgive”, as Koyuki looks on the verge of tears, Kouren cups her face, she smiles down to her motherly “it’s alright, Koyuki is a good girl, you’re not Demon like that man, you’re human, don’t call yourself as one and stop despise yourself… because you’re an little angel for me. That’s why, you shouldn’t have to feel guilty for not able to lay your finger on your half-brother who betrayed your twin brother. We will think and look for the solution together, slowly… you don’t have to rush and what you have to do now is rest, you’ve exhausted yourself too much, that’s why you puked bloods that much”.

Koyuki throws her arms around her torso and cries harder, clinging into Kouren just like crying child above her mother’s lap after she does something wrong. Kouren smiles with teary eyes, she can’t cry in front of her so she holds her tears, caressing Koyuki’s head while laying her head on her lap till Koyuki cries herself to sleep.

With one look on her face, Yue knows what she wants to ask “he’s still alive, sleeping like dead if that’s what you want to ask. Just like Koyuki, Hakuren is able to release his soul off his body and Koyuki said his soul has left his body and she’s lost track of Hakuren’s soul whereabout… she’s afraid that she will be lost his twin brother just like how she lost our other family, like our mother, Hakuyo, uncle Azurite and someone locked her into ‘introspection room’ must have triggered her trauma... but I guess it’s her depression that make her have a relapse of her ‘puking bloods’ fit”.

“if this goes on, I’m afraid she will die due to lost too much bloods before she even could reach her 20th years old”, looking down to Koyuki’s sleeping stature, Kouren kisses Koyuki’s forehead and caresses her head (she’s never looking Koyuki in weak state like this before) “Koyuki’s condition seems stable these years because of Hakuren, but with Hakuren is in a coma state, her body starts to be weakened slowly… right now, Koyuki is just like the candlelight. The fire lit up too strong and smoldering before its light starts fading out and totally goes out. What I’m afraid of is just like this time, when her fire starts to unstable and we don’t know, whether her fire will disappear or will her fire keep smoldering?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, my dear Tao, your sister and Yue wouldn't hate you just because of that. They just have kept their secrets from you that will be revealed in next chapter ^_^


	25. Chosen Heart

As expected, Neguro’s angry to Serena for what she has done to Koyuki. He growls without care Kouren and Yue are still there witnessing their spat “Serena… what do you think you’re doing!? true, for discipline our children, as a parent we should give punishment sometimes but it’s too much?! You know Koyuki has Claustrophobia and you still locked her into that room! look at the effect on her? She ran away to outside in the middle of storm and stay outside till she’s weakened and ended with change into her beast form?!”.

“don’t blame Aunt Serena too much, Uncle”, Yue gives new clothes for Kouren and Koyuki to change their bloodied one “the responsibility is fully mine, I’m not too good on protect my little sister”.

“did you seriously think that I would lock her in that room just because what happened last night?”, Serena admits she has more as her reason. Serena takes a scroll from Koyuki’s drawer, telling three of them that ‘forbidden swordsmanship’ is written inside that scroll and Koyuki has learned it “with that young age, she has completed this forbidden swordsmanship. It’s too late already to stop her, she just needs to look for ‘the wielder’ of her ‘Sword’. The proof is how she could break that steel door when she didn’t even have a single weapon with her after I had taken all of her weapon before locked her inside that introspection room”.

Kouren narrows her eyes “what kind of swordsmanship it is, till it is called as forbidden swordsmanship?”.

Serena lowers her hands to the side, narrowing her eyes “…it is known as ‘Kenshin’ means ‘The Heart of Sword’, this forbidden swordsmanship will change someone’s heart become weapon. The richer and deeper various and capacity of the feelings inside her heart, the stronger her ‘Sword’ will be but no matter how good the weapon, weapon still needs its wielder. There are three conditions to find the weapon’s wielder. First, the wielder must have had the strong bonds with the weapon, so usually the wielder must have been considered as ‘precious person’ for the weapon. Second, the weapon must acknowledge the wielder as its master and third, each the wielder and the weapon have agreed the pact that have been created between them once they have been tied in relationship as wielder and weapon. Another person who had completed this forbidden swordsmanship was my older sister Smyrna and ‘the wielder’ of her ‘Sword’ was her own husband”.

“ **him**? but at least from what I know, didn’t he really hate the priesthood or sort of that things?”, Kouren covers her mouth “so, how could he… oh, well… but it’s no wonder, I guess… not too surprising to know he’s the type of someone who even able to use his own wife as his weapon”.

“of course, he was!”, Serena scoffs “after accidentally met my sister in her beast form as mermaid just like Koyuki on the river, he kidnapped her just like that?! And after knowing who was my sister, he was taking advantages of her and make my sister as his concubine?!”.

Kouren clears her throat, back to the main topic before the conversation goes too far “what the differences of the wielder of ‘Sword’ that is created by this forbidden swordsmanship and ordinary wielders?”.

“no matter how poor or lack that person’s skills of swordsmanship, once that person is chosen as wielder of Sword from this forbidden swordsmanship, that person will be expert swordsman. The more so if that person is fearsome warrior with awesome swordsmanship skill like my big sister’s husband, it only made him become unbeatable in battlefield”.

“but this forbidden swordsmanship has side-effect, just like double-edged sword”, Yue quickly adds that the more frequent this ‘Sword’ is used by the wielder, someday the ‘Sword’ is no longer able to be sheathed back into its scabbard. ‘Kenshin’ is the forbidden swordsmanship that will change someone’s heart become weapon, that’s why it’s named as ‘Kenshin’ but also known as ‘Ken no Kokoro’ (from word ‘Ken’ means Sword and ‘Kokoro’ means Heart). The body of human who learning this forbidden swordsmanship will become the Sword’s scabbard where the ‘Sword’ is sheathed. Actually, not only ‘the wielder’ who can use the ‘Sword’. Since this ‘Sword’ is made by their ‘Heart’, the part of their own body, whoever learning this forbidden swordsmanship also can use the ‘Sword’ with several rules and side-effects “I saw it with my own eyes 17 years ago, because my mother who supposed to be the weapon using her ‘Sword’ by herself too long without the wielder, realizing her ‘Sword’ were no longer able to be sheathed when she defended us, her children from those people, she asked me to run with Koyuki. My mother had the same beast form with Koyuki and she had future-vision as her supernatural power, I thought she had known about what would happen to us, that’s why she asked me to run with Koyuki, to protect Koyuki no matter what and with her last power, my mother changed her heart become weapon after she sealed Hakuren’s beast form into her ‘Sword’. The sealing was succeeded, my mother’s heart which turned into Sword was turned into new form of weapon as Tsu Quan Dao that was taken by Elder Mundok along with Hakuren to Fuuga. It has made Hakuren’s bloods change into full-human, that’s why as long as Hakuren lived on Kouka, he was always in his human form and never changed into his Beast form even if it’s new moon or full moon”.

“do you mean what happened to Koyuki today—”, Kouren caresses Koyuki’s head, referring to Koyuki’s ‘puking bloods’ fits “—and these months, where she’s been puking bloods and the amounts is increasing by time passed, is the side-effects of this forbidden swordsmanship?”.

Yue nods his head, explaining there’s one way to make Koyuki get better, to find the wielder “that’s why the weapon need the wielder”.

“check on her body, usually the wielder’s name is carved on the weapon’s body. Koyuki has had her wielder but she refused to acknowledge it even if deep down inside her heart, she has chosen the wielder, that’s why her body reacting against her and it only worsens her puking-bloods fits”.

Like Serena says, Yue and Kouren find the wielder’s name, but next second both are baffled by the fact that they find two names which carved on Koyuki’s body.

“it’s nonsense, what I know is my little sister never has carved tattoo on her body, so how could this happen? For her to have two names is carved on her body as her wielder…”, Yue cradles Koyuki’s head on his lap “I found ‘Hiryuu Yona’ on her back, just under her shoulder-blade”.

“and I also found another name on her chest, right under her breast just above her heart is supposed to be”, Kouren quickly covers Koyuki’s chest with blushing face “but who is this ‘Ryokuryuu Jae Ha’? wait… if I remember carefully, Koyuki once mentioned that name years ago…”.

 “one of men who attached to her, maybe?”, Neguro crosses his arms and rolls his eyes “wife?”.

Serena turns her face “beats me, it’s your fault to not pay attention on your niece and leaving all of house’s business to me”.

Kouren doesn’t get it “but why does Koyuki learn forbidden swordsmanship that could endanger her life like this when she’s strong already?”.

“to end the curses on our family’s lineage in our generation”, Yue confides “the ancient prophecy said when reincarnation of princess Byakko find her Byakko and Red Dragon King meet the Four Dragons, Sword and Shield will be awakened and peaceful between two Kingdoms will be reached. It was said our curse will disappear once Red Dragon King is getting back the ‘Sword’ from us”.

Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan, the Wild Beast Tribe has been cursed by princess Byakko for the crime of killing the sacred animals which practically her pets on her territory, her sacred White Tiger. This curse has made their family members have been possessed by the spirits of various Animals (mostly Wild Beast). Since that time, their clan must have been living their lives along with the Animals nearby to disguise themselves with those animals when they turn into their Beast form twice in a month, each night of new moon; when the night turn pitch black where their conditions turn into the weakest till they can’t maintain their human form and full moon; when the night turn into the brightest where their conditions turn into the strongest till their bloods are boiling, their animal instinct are trying to take over their sanity as human that being cursed and they turn into a bunch of the bloodthirst Wild Beast. Those who being possessed by the spirits of Animals not only will have human form and Beast form, but they also will have supernatural power as side-effects of being possessed by the spirits of Animals. As times have been passing by, in contrary with the increasing quantity of their clan members, the quantity of those people who being possessed by the spirits of Animals have been dwindled till there are only the main members of one family who rules the clan for generations are the only who being possessed by the spirits of Animals, they have been known as Guerilla Fighters.

“there’s once when our Clan attempted to get rid ‘Guerilla Fighters’, to try to get rid of the curse fully but there’s one person survived, that person was possessed by princess Byakko’s White Tiger and got rid of its enemy using its sharp claws. Before the White Tiger killed all members of our clan, princess Byakko’s soul came back to the Earth, to convey the ancient prophecy that she would stay on the Earth with her White Tiger, they reincarnate as human till the times come for them to go back to the Heaven after they have given back ‘Sword’ to Red Dragon King”, Serena reads out loud the side-effect of forbidden swordsmanship that whoever learning ‘Kenshin’ and able to create ‘Sword’ from their ‘Heart’ will become the living weapons. If they don’t find their wielder, slowly but surely their heart will turn sharp as steel and cold as ice till their soul will leave this world as their body have turned into weapon. Even if they find their wielder, except the wielder have really strong bonds with the weapon, if they use the ‘Sword’ a lot, someday the ‘Sword’ can no longer back to the body and it means ‘death’ for the someone who has learned forbidden swordsmanship to create weapon from her heart “like what happened to my big sister”.

Neguro takes the ancient scroll from Serena’s hand “but I thought I already sealed this scroll of forbidden swordsmanship? because no matter how we tried to get rid this ancient scroll of forbidden swordsmanship, we couldn’t burn this document even if we wanted so we only sealed it”.

“I don’t know how come nor from who she knew about this scroll, but no matter where and when Koyuki found it, but she’s learned it, even completed it already”, Serena crosses her arms before her chest “so, what could I do to prevent her from walking into her own death like my own sister, husband?”.

Uh-oh.

Yue and Kouren lift their hands up in surrender to Neguro when Serena comes into this mode, they can’t interfere here anyway.

Neguro knows to where this spat will be ended, he has passed the same spat before “Serena, I understand you’ve a real huge burden on your shoulder as their ‘mother’, but you—”.

“no, you’re not understand?! yes, since all doctors we’ve met with all this time to check on her only saying the same thing, that Koyuki only able to survive till she reaches her 20th years old, I’ve tried to strengthen my heart and prepare myself, but no one mother who have love for her children in this world, will want to be left behind by her children and lost her children before her?!”, Serena cries, clenching her chest “she learned even completed this forbidden swordsmanship which indirectly killed my big sister, even though she knew it would kill her like it killed her mother, to put this curse to its end. She doesn’t cherish her own life since she knew her limit, because she thought sooner or later, she would leave us in the end. She’s just the same with her brothers and mother, not cherish their own lives and too eager to throw away their lives when it comes to protect their precious people, till they forget how hurt it would be for us who left behind… I raised them with my own hands since they were children, not to see them die and leave this world before me?!”.

After Serena cries her heart out loud, a pair of raven wing comes out from her back before Neguro pulls her in his embrace “as a parent, I understand your feeling, your fear and sadness to lost our child. I’m sorry for say such a thing with rude manners and being insensitive, but please do not put all burdens on your shoulder solely”.

After Kouren asks Neguro to leave with Serena and comfort his crying wife wherever it is, Neguro excuses himself and drags Serena with him, they bringing Koyuki with them to clean her up before laying her on her bed.

Yue sighs, pulling the bloodied blankets and bed-covers off the bedding “am I supposed to angry to her?”.

“actually, you should”, Kouren tosses the bloodied fabrics onto clothes hamper, they really should ask their servant to wash this later “like your Aunt said, she doesn’t cherish her own life, but I know you couldn’t angry to her anymore after you know for how long she could survive, because I also only scolded her as gentle as I could”.

“that’s right, I don’t remember when the last time I feel angry or scold her… I was no longer able to angry to her after I knew that my little sister is dying and she only able to survive till her 20th years old”, Yue helps Kouren to settling the new blanket and bed-covers on Koyuki’s bedding. Looking down to his fiancée’s bloodied clothes, Yue takes one kimono from Koyuki’s wardrobe and gives it to Kouren, pointing the wooden screen near Koyuki’s bed to change her clothes there. He sits on the edge of Koyuki’s (now clean) bedding “…you haven’t told Tao about Koyuki?”.

“to tell Tao about Koyuki’s dying state?”, Kouren tosses her bloodied clothes through above the wooden screen before get out of the wooden screen while tying her obi “I never could find the right words every time I’ve wanted trying to tell Tao, after all of doctors that we’ve met only that they have given her up for dead and claimed Koyuki only able to survive till her 20th years old when we asked those doctors to heal her”.

Yue takes Kouren’s hand, pulling her closer. Kouren sits in between Yue’s leg, cupping his cheek before she leaning her head to his chest. They already have this conversation before, many times in fact, should they tell Tao about Koyuki or not. Tao also has the right to know especially considering how close her with Koyuki like siblings. Yue never tells Tao about it because Kouren convinces him that she herself who will tell Tao.

“it’s not that I don’t want to tell her… but I couldn’t tell her, Yue”, Kouren shakes her head “ever since you asked me to prepare myself after I accidentally heard about Koyuki’s state 6 years ago, I also thought that Tao must know so she also could prepare herself but the words always stuck in my throat and no words could come out every time I tried to tell her about Koyuki”.

Yue wraps his arm around her shoulder, kissing her eyelid “you know Koyuki just doesn’t want to see us sad, right? she also doesn’t want to see other people worry about her, that’s why she chooses to smile rather than cry, so other people wouldn’t worry about her or sad because of her. We must stay strong, for Koyuki’s sake too”.

Kouren nods her head before cupping his cheeks “are you alright? I heard you lost consciousness at night before the storm after you saved Tao”.

“ah, are you worrying about this? don’t worry, it’s not hurt anymore”, Yue gently smiles, running his fingers on his silver locks and caressing her cheek “besides, I’m more worried about one thing”.

Kouren touches his hand that cupping her cheek with slight blush on her face “and that is?”.

“look at my little sister and my aunt. Why do you think they turn into their Beast form just because being triggered by their outburst of emotions?”, Yue deadpans “you don’t forget tonight is new moon, right?”.

“oh, it’s explaining why Koyuki and Aunt Serena turned into their Beast form”, Kouren tosses her fist on her other palm “but since I’m here, it’s no problem, right?”.

“don’t know, but we will only know it later”, Yue rolls his eyes “well then, since there’s only the two of us here… could you tell me about what you know?”.

“you know ‘man’ that attached to your sister are not only one, right? Like I know about her stories with those men… why are you asking me instead of your own little sister?”.

“Kouren, you clearly know what will happen to those men who dare approach my little sister before they even able to lay their fingers on my dearest sister?”

 “oh, right… you’ll get rid of them”.

“not get rid of them, only threaten them”, Yue smiles innocently before clarifying “and what I want to know is only her story with this Ryokuryuu Jae Ha till that man’s name has been carved on her body as the wielder of her ‘Sword’. Another name is another story, but from what I read on that scroll, the closest the wielder’s name to her ‘Heart’, means stronger her feeling to that wielder and that man’s name has been carved right above where her heart is beating. The problem here is, do you think my stubborn little sister will blurt out just like that?”.

“hm, though I’d like to say, you don’t have the right to speaking about your own little sister like that as someone more stubborn than your sister…”, Kouren crosses her hands, tapping her forefinger on her bicep “…maybe it’s cunning because it’s like we cross the lines with peeking into Koyuki’s privacy through her memories, but we could check about it with these pearls”, Kouren stares the collection of pearls, scattered around Koyuki’s bed which practically Koyuki’s tears that has turned into pearls once her tears have fallen out of her eyes. Each pearl contains Koyuki’s feeling and memory, so with just break the pearls, they can know what happen to her “it’s your choice, but I think she will mad to you for sure”.

“of course, she will”, Yue moves his fingers, using his psychokinesis to lift those pearls which floating on the air “but we need to know about it to make her get better, besides… I have a feeling we will know about what happened to Hakuren from her memory, since she’s the last one who have a contact with him”.

Yue snaps his finger and those pearls shatter into pieces. Their surroundings are changed. Kouren maybe doesn’t know but Yue has asked Hakuyo to watch over and disguise Yona and Tao’s groups from Kouren’s sight after they get themselves dragged to this realm as well after Yue has made that pearls shattering into pieces. This is another realm, realm of dreamscape, the landscape of realm in between reality and dreamland where they can see the vision of someone’s memory without worrying about disturbance from outside.

* * *

 

Meanwhile Yona, Tao and their comrades look up to the blonde-haired purple-eyed man with low ponytail standing tall in front of them, he asking them to not move from their place now and just look, because he’s disguising their presences from Kouren right now so Kouren doesn’t know that they’re here.

Tao cries “big brother Hakuyo… you…”.

“still calling me as big brother, eh?”, Hakuyo looks behind over his shoulder and smiles “you’ve grown into fine woman, Tao”.

Tao lifts her shaking finger “but you’re…”.

“yes, I’m dead already”, Hakuyo crouches himself in front of her, explaining to her that he has made the pact with Byakko God “never even once I left Koyuki’s side ever since my death, I always stay by her side as her guardian, to protect her. Now, we could talk as much as we want later, but for now, take a look… all of you also have the right to know”.

“one question”, Yona lifts her hand “who is Hakuren?”.

Hakuyo reluctantly answers “…Koyuki’s twin sibling, her older brother that had lived on Kouka, separated from Koyuki and Yue after war 17 years ago”.


	26. Asking For The Truth

While Kouren goes with Yue, Hakuyo become their guide in this dreamscape, he leads the way to beautiful garden that familiar with Yona. Once Yona realizes where they are, Yona wonders why do they have ended in Hiryuu Castle.

“good, you’ve brought them here… but our guests haven’t completed yet, right?”.

Yona gasps to find beautiful woman with long curly raven-hair and blue eyes who has resemble face with Yue, Hak and Koyuki, approaches them. She smiles sweetly before cupping Yona’s cheeks “so… this is the late Queen Kashi and King Il’s daughter?”.

Yona blushes and her eyes lit in excitement “you know my mother? who are you?”.

She nods her head and smiles, gracefully bowing to her “my name is Smyrna. Nice to meet you all and I am so sorry for the troubles that all of you got from my children”.

“shouldn’t we introduce ourselves after all of our guests have completed?”, pale-skinned woman with long straight blonde hair and blue eyes approaches them, she’s resembled with Kouren “you’re impatient as usual, Smyrna”.

“oh, it can’t be helped, right? I always love cute girl like her~”, Smyrna wraps her arms around Yona’s shoulder and rubs her cheeks to Yona’s affectionally before smirking “besides aren’t you supposed to greet and hug your daughter, Sara?”.

“hey, unlike Kouren who had been 10 years old already when I passed away, Tao was only 2 years old, so no wonder she doesn’t too remember about me”, Sara rolls her eyes before looking down to her daughter, spreading out her hands forward “what’s with that face, Tao? come here~”.

This time, Tao gasps and covers her mouth before running to that blonde woman after knowing she’s truly her late mother “mother?!”.

Now, after soothing her crying daughter and stroking her back, Sara touches Tao’s shoulders, convincing her daughter that she has been watching them ever since her death “dear, your big sister, Kouren… she’s been going through a lot. She’s just a bit clumsy to express her own feelings and emotions. So, never ever you think she will hate you while the fact is otherwise. You’re really beloved for her, that’s why she’s being really overprotective to you”.

“alright, sorry for interrupting heart-warming reunion between mother and daughter but since our times are limited, how about we invite our last guest?”, Hakuyo claps his hands before snapping his finger, in result they have one more visitor.

“ouch”, Soo Won rubs his head and stinging rump, looking around, baffled. Last thing he remembers before he goes to sleep is how tired he is to prepare his troops, he’s planning to march into Xing tomorrow “huh? where am I? Last time I was sleeping in my chamber, not in the garden? Could it be I have endured the sleepwalking?”.

Soo Won hears some people burst out laughing behind him and he turns his head. When he spots red-haired girl in between them, he runs to her and wraps her in his arms tightly. Thinking back to the events lately, he feels suffocating but with Yona in his arms, he feels like he can breathe and back to life now. Though, he can’t hug her too long because first, Yona will get suffocated if he doesn’t let her go quickly and second, because these Dragons plus one mother hen prepare themselves to yell or even attack him.

“wait, he’s… King Soo Won?”, Tao stares back and forth to blonde haired King and red-haired woman that he’s hugged affectionately (and barely kiss her, if not because of the Dragons and Yun take her from him) just now “Miss Yona, you…?”.

Have no choice then, Yona reveals her true identity as Soo Won’s cousin, King Il’s daughter, Yona “I am so sorry for hiding it from you, princess Tao”.

Tao can feel the same complicated guilt, anger, sadness and sorrow between Yona and Soo Won like Tao has been witnessing from Kouren and Yue sometimes. Tao knows about King Il’s assassination and King Il’s daughter, Yona has been kidnapped and killed by her valet, but looking at two of them now, there must be something more behind it. It’s really complicated to be explained like she’s always felt to Kouren and Yue, there’s love but also hatred, there’s sweetness but also bitterness, there’s anger and sorrow but also regret and guilt.

“so…”, Jae Ha boldly stands in front of Yona, his overprotective side rises to the surface again “could any of you explain about what happened here till this King should join us?”.

“all of you want to know the truth, right?”, Smyrna puts her hand on her hip, tilting her head with sly smirk “besides, I know how stubborn you could be from your father, Soo Won… you are not the type of someone who could believe on something just with being told by someone, so we invite you here with Hakuyo as the guide and with Koyuki’s power to open the gate between realms”.

“but as spirits of dead, we only could show you the truth considering what you want to know, because our time in this realm is limited. How?”, Sara offers “if you still want to know the truth, you could tell us one by one and we will tell you all about what happened”.

“could you just tell us about where is Hak, what happened to him and what’s his relationship with you all, with your Clan and Xing Kingdom?”, Yun demands “we’re tired with this shit already?!”.

“I don’t understand… If that man is anything like princess said about how devoted he is, he should have come back to her side”, Kija lifts his human hand up “something must be happened to him and I have a feeling, your Clan has something to do with his disappearance from how Lady Koyuki reacted”.

“it’s crystal clear Yue, Koyuki and Lady Serena from Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan have kept something about Hak as secret on us”, Yona lifts her intertwining fingers “I don’t understand, why do you, Lady Serena, Koyuki and even Yue try to hide him from us?”.

“is there something wrong if I only want the best for my children and trying to protect my children, princess Yona?”, Smyrna touches Yona’s cheek, looking down with dark smirk “I know you’re a good girl and I believe same with your trusted comrades, but I—”, Smyrna glares to Soo Won “do not believe him. What’s the guarantee he wouldn’t try to do something to harm my children?”.

 _“of course, she is”_ , Soo Won affirms “I would never, I promise”.

“oh, right”, Smyrna scoffs “your father also promised the same thing before he took me as his concubine and in the end, he betrayed me”.

“King Bushin wanted you as his wife and you could have been the Queen of Xing, why did you reject him and become my father’s concubine instead?”.

“it’s complicated… I left Xing Kingdom after rejected Bushin’s proposal and went to Kouka Kingdom to look for my father at first, but your father found me when I was in bad shape, when I was in my Beast form I mean… first time we met, I should have killed your father for knowing our Clan’s secret but when I knew who was he, I couldn’t just kill him so the pact was made between us and that was how I must have been ended as your father’s concubine”, Smyrna crosses her hands in front of her chest and sighs in exasperation. She narrows her eyes with bitter smile “yes, I knew your father was merciless, but at least, I hoped he could have been changed but I was so naïve, I should have known it… he never did…”.

Yona tugs Soo Won’s sleeve “…Soo Won, Lady Smyrna is…”.

“yes, like she said, Lady Smyrna was…”, Soo Won rubs his temples before fully facing Yona “she was my father’s concubine”.

“I don’t know uncle had a concubine and you have half-siblings?!”, Yona jaw-drops, takes a step backward “you don’t even care to tell me about it?!”.

“I also just knew about it lately!? you see, grandfather ordered them to shut their mouth, even Elder Mundok and my mother kept this as secret from us?!”, Soo Won exhales long, heavy sigh before lifting his hand to Yona and the others who staring to him questioningly, what Mundok has to do with this matter? “okay… now, everybody please calm down and listen to me, I will explain it fast. Lady Smyrna was not only my father’s concubine, but she’s also Elder Son Mundok’s biological daughter and biological mother of Yue, Hakuren and Koyuki. After war between Xing and Kouka 17 years ago, Hakuren lived separated from Yue and Koyuki because he was taken by Elder Mundok who changed his name into Son Hak and pretended to adopt Hak while in fact Hak is Elder Mundok’s biological grandson. Long story short, I am half-brother of Yue, Hak and Koyuki because we share the same blood through our father and from our time to born, the firstborn is Yue, next Hak and Koyuki, then I am the youngest”.

“you forgot mentioning one of your brothers”, Smyrna deadpans, ignoring Soo Won’s sour expression and disbelief looks from Yun and the Dragons “what Soo Won knew was Yu Hon only had a concubine named Kei-Ra, a councilwoman and from her relationship with Yu Hon, they have a son named Keishuk, Advisor in Hiryuu Castle now. He’s 25 years old this year, since he was born after Yue and before Hakuren, Koyuki and Soo Won, so he’s the second son”.

One.

Two.

Three.

Then, for a second it turns into chaos “WHAAAAT?!”.

Yun shouts in disbelief “what kind of family tree is this?!”.

“so that;s mean… Koyuki, Yue, Hak and Keishuk are your half-siblings which mean they are my cousins… your father was…”, Yona stutters, she looks like she’s about to faint “but all of you do not even remotely similar?!”.

“of course they are, just look at my face and Yong-Hi”, Smyrna waves her forefinger to her face “Soo Won resembles with Yong-Hi. Keishuk resembles with Kei-Ra. And all of my children, be it Yue, Hakuren and Koyuki resemble with me”.

“b-b-but… it happened before you disappeared, right? before mother married with father, father proposed you but because you disappeared, then father married my mother… why did you reject my father’s proposal and become Prince Yu Hon’s concubine instead, Lady Smyrna?”.

“…it’s because of me, Tao”, Sara mumbles in guilt before wincing because of being smacked by Smyrna “ow!”.

“how many times I must tell you, do not talk that way”, Smyrna snorts before smirking “thanks to that, our children become a lover, right? you are sweetheart to me like I felt with Bushin, how could I break your heart?”.

Sara feels touched with that and hugs Smyrna “you moron!? We could have been together with Bushin?! I wouldn’t mind to be his concubine with you as his Queen?!”.

“but I mind?! If I hadn’t done that, you wouldn’t have been his wife!? you know how stubborn and devoted he is, right?!”, Smyrna squeaks before breaks the hug, tilting her head to the jaws-dropped audience who stare to them in disbelief “okay, back to our business… yes, we have to tell King Soo Won, princess Yona and the Dragons since they’re the part of the prophecy, but are you sure to tell your daughter about it? your daughter will cry for sure”.

“who said to me ‘sooner or later, they will know as the part of prophecy, why not just tell them now?’, huh? Not to mention as parent, we should show what you needed to know to prevent the tragedy in the past being happened again in the future…”, crossing her hands, Sara rolls her eyes and narrows her eyes. She sighs heavily and rubs her temples “even if it will make Tao cry, Tao has the same right as Kouren to know too, and don’t forget, I also have lost count about how much tears that Kouren has been shed just because of your sons. What are we going to do with it?”.

Smyrna smirks naughtily “just because she has fallen in love too deep with ‘them’, remember? Maybe she’s tough woman with steel nerve, but when it comes to love matters, she could be really cute, sweet, innocence, sincere and devoted as hell, just like their mother”.

Sara clears her throat with flushed cheeks “well… because they could make her laugh, keep smile and be happy as easy as he could make her cry, no problem…”.

“wait, ‘them’?”, Yona lifts her hand “excuse me, we know princess Kouren only has Yue as her fiancé, but who do you mean with ‘them’ here?”.

Smyrna, Sara and Hakuyo exchange glances, not answering Yona’s question.

Smyrna breaks the silence “…it’s complicated, how should we explain it?”.

Sara nods her head “it does, that’s why we invite them here to let them witness with their own eyes, right?”.

“beware of what you want to know, because truth is always bitter, that’s why usually people prefer sweet lie”, Hakuyo diverts the conversation, giving an advice “we only have a time till princess Kouren and Yue have finished their business. I will watch them and warn you all when they are finished, so we can send you all back to your body, or else princess Kouren will realize it. So, decide it now, quick. What do you want to know?”.

“Hakuyo, you know the situation better because you’re there with Koyuki, Kouren and Yue, so it’s better if you are the one who become their guide”, Sara touches Hakuyo’s shoulder “we leave them to you, let us watch Kouren and Yue”.

Hakuyo’s face turns into sour “eh? I kind of don’t want to…”.

Smyrna rolls her eyes “what? you don’t want to stay near Green Dragon because you’re still jealous? Don’t forget, you already kicked him last night”.

Jae Ha bits back to Hakuyo in irked tone “I guess I shouldn’t have to say this in front of her mother, but I don’t think Koyuki dear is in love with me because I think she’s still in love with you and she’s just playing around with me”.

Smyrna facepalms “well, couldn’t blame you with how Koyuki did ‘pull and extend’ towards you…”.

Sara deadpans “she got that from you”.

Smyrna squeals “WHAT!?”.

“you misunderstand, even if she does love me as her first love, but her feeling has changed and she just feels guilty over me”, Hakuyo looks behind over his shoulder “I do love Koyuki as my first love, but I’m dead already and what I want is only her happiness, that’s why I choose to stay by her side as her guardian. I don’t mind even if she’s finally fallen in love with another man as long as she’s happy, but what make me don’t like you is because without you know, you will lead Koyuki to her death and when it comes to your master or Koyuki, you’re being fickle. You said you will choose your master over Koyuki in case you and Koyuki will become enemy, but I know, you still have a doubt. Don’t you think I don’t know that you have special feeling towards your red-haired princess but you also want to bring Koyuki to your bed after you remember what happened between you and Koyuki in the past. She’s been going through too much pain, till pain isn’t felt as pain anymore for her. If in the end you only will leave her, do not give her hope”.

Jae Ha lowers his hands to the sides “…what do you mean I will lead Koyuki to her death?”.

“it has something to do with the prophecy and Koyuki has prepared herself ever since she knew about how Dragons, Ouryuu aside, have short life-span!?”, Hakuyo turns his body so he’s fully facing Jae Ha now “the Four Dragon Warriors mean to be the Shield for Red Dragon King and Koyuki is the Sword who will stand for the Shield and you’re one of Dragons. Koyuki doesn’t mind to sacrifice herself to prolong the Dragons’ life, your **life** , even if it means she will be lost her life!?”, with his body is the same height as Shina, Hakuyo pulls Jae Ha to his level “if you don’t understand, then put this through your head already… she does love you and she thought she shouldn’t get close with you all because she doesn’t want to make you all sad, but she couldn’t pull away from you, so she pretended to be your ‘enemy’ and act harsh so all of you would be wary of her and thought of her as enemy, and the separation will not be felt hurt…”.

Smyrna touches Hakuyo’s shoulders from behind so Hakuyo let his hands go of Jae Ha.

“true, maybe the separation will not be felt hurt if you get separated from someone when you have a fight”, Sara opens her eyes which reflecting sorrow “but it will create guilt on someone who being left behind, like my daughter felt until ‘they’ heal her”.

Yona asks with quivering voice “wait, what do you mean with Dragons has short life-span?”.

Soo Won touches Yona’s shoulders, supporting her “could be it have something to do with your power as Dragons?”.

Yun asks Yona and Soo Won to hear his explanation, tugging Kija with him “Yona, let us explain it to you first”.

“you already know it and you didn’t tell me, Yun?!”, Yona shouts in disbelief, gaining guilty expressions from younger boy and Kija “am I the only one who don’t know it? great, what else all of you have hid from me?!”.

“and it has something to do with why does Yu Hon really hate the priesthood”, Smyrna cuts their off before looking down to Soo Won and Yona “do you know Yu Hon’s real reason to cast the priest away from Castle, even capture and punish several of them to death?”.

Soo Won and Yona exchange glances before telling the same reason, the reason that Yun has told Yona but Smyrna shakes her head “not only that… I will change my question, when did he cast the priest away from Castle, capture and punish several of them to death?”.

Soo Won instantly answers “it was on Autumn 19 years ago”.

“when did Hakuren—”, Smyrna quickly changes her son’s name “I mean, Hak and Koyuki were born?”.

“9 August 19 years ago”, considering Hak is Koyuki’s twin, Yona answers and when the realization comes to her mind, she furrows her eyebrow and realizes, Soo Won also narrows his eyes “wait, uncle casted away the priest from Castle after Hak and Koyuki were born… something happened back then?”.

“first, you asked about Hak’s whereabout, right?”, Smyrna snaps her finger “let’s start with it”.

Their surroundings change into void darkness and Yun instructs them to linking arm so they will not get separated. Soo Won protectively interlaces his knuckles on Yona’s. They witness what has been happened to Hak and Yona on the cliff after that. They already know what’s happened to Yona so they pursue Hak instead. They find Hak’s blue robes is stuck on tree branch before Hak fall to the river, his head is collided with one of rocks that protruding above the surface of the river and he falls unconscious. When they think he will die due to drowning if this goes on and hope there’ll be someone help him, Shina calls their attention.

“look up”, Shina lifts his finger, pointing to above where they find Serena with raven wings flying on the sky while carrying Koyuki. There’s a pair of boy and girl with resemble face with Serena’s, the boy has a pair of white wings from his back, carrying the girl with same face with him, maybe his twin, on his hands.

Koyuki’s narrowed eyes slightly widen before she starts struggling “just drop me, Aunt?!”.

Serena looks down to her incredulously “what!? No?!”.

“it’s fine, just let go?!”, Koyuki struggles more and when Serena has lost her grips, Koyuki jumps from the sky.

“Koyuki?!”.

Yun runs with his friends to where Shina spotting Koyuki will land onto the river where Hak’s drowning now “she’s seriously jumping from the sky?!”.

Zeno’s eyes turn into thin line “Miss Snow protested to Zeno, yet she was doing the same, huh?”.

Jae Ha quickly snatches Yona from Soo Won, carrying her on his arms to make it quicker for them, ignoring the dirty look he’s gained from Soo Won “well, at least she’s the type of someone who will jump when knowing she’ll be okay”.

As Koyuki jumps down to the river, she’s changing her human form into her Beast form, she’s changed become mermaid right before she dives into the river. She’s swimming fast, catching Hak’s unconscious body before jumping out of the river and landing on the riverbank. She drops her ears on Hak’s chest after noting he’s stopped breathing and his heart’s still beating, not too long as she quickly straightens herself to do Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation to him “come on!? Breathe, brother?!”.

After Hak coughs all of river’s water out of his lungs and breathe deeply, Koyuki sighs in relief before she hugging him and looking up to her upcoming family “Aunt, Yuuma, Reina, why are you taking time so long?”.

Along with his mother, Yuuma lands on the ground before his wings disappear back into his body “it’s you who swimming too fast till we’re quite in a pickle to find your location”.

“Koyuki?!”, Serena smacks Koyuki’s head, scolding her after her wings also disappear back into her body “you moron niece!? What if someone caught a sight on you when you’ve changed your form?!”.

Reina jumps down from his twin’s hands “yeah!? Stop giving us heart attack, you dummy?!”.

“whatever?! my brother’s life is in danger and I don’t care about that shit?!”, Koyuki rubs her head before looking up to Yuuma “the most important, we should bring him and treat his wound, quick”.

“yes, ma’am”, Yuuma salutes before asking Serena, Reina and Koyuki to holding each other’s body. With Hak on her lap, Koyuki cradles his head on her chest, holding him tight. Serena holds Koyuki’s shoulder and Yuuma’s hand while Reina holds Koyuki’s hand and Yuuma’s hand.

Looking to his family who’s ready to go, Yuuma snaps his finger “teleport”.

Instantly, they disappear from the woods and arrive on Yue’s private resident, in Koyuki room. Yue is here as well, waiting patiently with his cousins, Ura and Mii. Serena quickly gives the instruction to them about what to do.

“mom, there’s a poison on his body, from the arrow wound on his back”, Reina says as Ura helps to take Hak’s wet clothes off his body while his twin, Mii is holding new clean blanket to cover Hak with it for a while, they will give him another clothes once Serena’s done with treating all of his wounds. Reina who helps her with treating Hak’s wound peeking through his shoulder “can I do it?”.

Serena waves her hand, preparing her medicines and bandages “go on, daughter. Sucking the poison out of his body will help instead”.

The only warning from Reina is when a pair of pangs appear on Reina’s teeth before Reina bits the surface of Hak’s arrow wound and she starts sucking the poison out of Hak’s body.

Yuuma cringes himself, covering his mouth “uh, I’m not used to watching this, ever”.

“then don’t look”, Reina sits back and licks her bloodied lips, her pupils change into red, just like reptile or more exactly, the snake’s eyes “unlike you, poison is just like honey for me”.

“waters are coming?!”, Koyuki comes inside with Yue, carrying two buckets of clean, cold water in her hands while Yue is carrying two steaming pots fulfilled with hot, boiled water “hm? Is there something wrong?”.

Serena waves her hand “nothing. Bring the water here, quick”.

Yue caresses Bai Hu’s neck and sits on the edge of the bedding as Koyuki covers Hak’s body with blanket “how is he, Aunt?”.

“I do my best, but tonight is important”, Serena puts wet rag on top of Hak’s eyelids and forehead, caressing Hak’s head, looking down worriedly “he’s alive, just barely. Reina has managed to take care of the poison his body received, but just if Koyuki hadn’t saved him from that river or I had treated him a moment later, he would have died due to drowning or his grave injuries. With the sword cut on his chest, the bruises all over his body, the amount of broken ribs which caused internal bleeding, not to mention he got the hard blow on the head which he’s knocked his head into rock like the one you’ve got on your temples, it’s a miracle he’s still alive now. What I am afraid of, whether he will wake up like you or not, because there are cases where someone didn’t wake up, only sleep, even if he’s still alive”.

“now, this is a mess”, Ura sighs in defeat, looking up to Yue “what will we do now?”.

“hide him here, of course. Actually, it’ll safer to hide him in our Clan’s residence, far from Kouka, just if there aren’t visitor from outside, not to mention tension between councils and noble aren’t too good either”, Yue crosses his hands “I have to ask you all to watch him in shift, all of you don’t mind?”.

“we don’t mind at all”, Ura confirms, from nods and not so subtle glances from others, they agree with him “but what if there’s someone sneaking into here and find him?”.

“don’t forget, this place is my private residence. Who would be so dumb to sneak into Beast’s nest?”, Yue caresses Bai Hu’s neck and smirks darkly as Bai Hu, his White Tiger nuzzles its head to his leg “well, even if there’s someone dare to sneak into here, let them be our Beast’s prey”.

“no wonder we never find him, they hide him here”, Soo Won turns to Tao “princess Tao, you know where is this?”.

“err… actually, we are right in the same place with this place in the reality, right now”, Yona clears her mean “we stay in Yue’s private residence temporarily”.

“but Hak isn’t here as long as we came and stay here”, Shina shrinks back when the attention fully directs to him “in Yue’s private residence, I mean…”.

Kija grumbles “they must have brought him to somewhere else, knowing we will come there”.

“only his body”, Hakuyo appears behind them so sudden, successfully scaring them all, Hakuyo smirks in amusement “right now his body is in Lady Serena’s private residence”, after Hakuyo explains Koyuki’s power to release her soul from her body and wandering around only with her soul, ‘Astral Projection’, he explains that unconsciously Hak also has the same power “the problem here is, to where his soul goes?”.

“time’s up”, Smyrna appears from behind them this time “now, take a look”.

This time, they arrive on familiar place to them, Hiryuu Castle. Before any of them can ask something to them, Hakuyo and Smyrna disappear again. Not knowing what to do, they witness what has been happened in the past, being started with a roar.

“HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND ALREADY?!”.

Yona and Soo Won exchange glances, they never hear that voice in the Castle but that voice seems familiar so they go to King’s throne room. Yun wonders in what time they are in this Castle now. Yona and Soo Won turn pale when they come into King’s throne room, like they have seen ghost. No wonder, because they find some people who supposed to die already. Zeno confirms to them about just who are they, like that the one with crown and King robes is King Joo Nam, Il and Kashi stand with the head priest beside Yong-Hi who sit on the chair. In the center of the room, both Yu Hon and Smyrna bow their head down and sit in front of enraged King Joo Nam but to know in what time they are in now, they should observe a bit longer.

“what do you mean with bringing me here, mother?”.

“because you have the right to know, my son”.

Soo Won and Yona snap their head, they find Hak standing there with Smyrna, but no matter how they call him or want to touch him, to hug him, they can’t and that’s when they realize, this is what Hak has been witnessing from Smyrna.


	27. The Concubine (I)

“it’s no use, he couldn’t see or hear us and we couldn’t communicate with him as well because it’s just the refection of his past with Lady Smyrna when Lady Smyrna showed her past to him”, Hakuyo props his chin on his palms, getting bored to witness red-haired princess and blonde-haired King who have tried to get the attention from their raven-haired childhood friend like calling him or trying to hug him but failed and both now on their knee and hands, out of breaths “and before any of you ask me, let me remind you in case you forget the fact that Koyuki and Hak are twin siblings. They have shared the strong bond as twin and don’t underestimate their blood bond. This is what Koyuki witnessed from Hak”.

“okay, let me make it clear”, Yun lifts his hand “so, this is what truly happened in the past. Hak witnessed it from Lady Smyrna and last night, Koyuki witnessed it from Hak when they were in ‘Astral Projection’ mode?”.

“yup, 100 for you, pretty genius boy”, Hakuyo claps his hand, standing back as Soo Won helps Yona to stand back “now, shall we continue?”.

They look back to the where Prince Il and Lady Kashi stand with the head priest beside Yong-Hi who sits on the chair. In the center of the throne room, both Yu Hon and Smyrna bow their body and sit in front of King Joo Nam who sit on his throne. King Joo Nam has dismissed all of their attendants so only them who stay in this room right now.

Stern gaze from intimidating King falls to Smyrna as he orders “show me something you could do, woman. I feel bored”.

“then I hope my poor dance will please you, my King”, Smyrna rises and bows before asking Yu Hon to lend his dagger. After tying her blue shawl on her wrists and waist, she lifts a dagger on her hand, narrowing her eyes to the shining metal “this is the Sword dance”.

Spin. Jump. Twirl the dagger on the air before catch it again. Swirl. Her legs move like a fish’s tail in the water. Her hands move like wind blowing the blue flower petal. Her curly raven hair which reaching her hip perfectly waves on the air just like the waves of splashing water from the sea at the darkest night. Her Sapphire orbs glint in mischievous like trying to challenge those who hold the power and authority as a ruler.

“beautiful”, unconsciously, Yona murmurs in unison with Tao before both princess look to each other and giggle. Yona has performed a Sword dance in Senri village of Sen province before but looking at Smyrna’s performance, she feels her dance performance as poorer than before and Smyrna has mentioned her dance performance as poor. Hah, if Smyrna’s magnificent dance performance this beautiful is called as poor, then she doesn’t know how about her? In the other side, Tao feels like she has been witnessing her older sister’s performance. Tao knows best how handy Kouren with her performance of dance and music instrument just like her swordsmanship, and how Yue always watches her with love, not hiding admiration and fascination on his eyes at all.

Smyrna ends her dance performance in a pose, with dropping one knee on the floor and raising the dagger up to the sky. Sweating, she rises to her feet but when she’s staggering, Yu Hon supports her from behind, holding her shoulders while Smyrna thanks him. Yong-Hi quickly averts her eyes to the side and narrows her eyes. Joo Nam stands and claps his hands, approaching his eldest son and his new woman.

“it’s really beautiful dance”, Joo Nam grasps onto her chin, forcing her face up. The King narrows his eyes as he looks straight to this woman who not showing even a slight of fear “and magnificent performance from pregnant woman”.

Hak rolls his eyes “you’re already pregnant?”.

“yep, your older brother, Yue”, Smyrna confirms “this was what happened 29 years ago, a year before Yue was born”.

Once Joo Nam releases her, Smyrna bows her head “I’m honored, for the praises I’ve got from my King”.

“I understand why did he take you with him. It seems I might have fallen into you as well after looking to your skill at battlefield, just if I’m still young, that’s it”, Joo Nam sits back on his throne, leaning his cheek on his palm “care to tell me how could you find this woman, Yu Hon?”.

After let Smyrna to sit and lean her body to his body with her head on his shoulder, Yu Hon nods “yes, father”.

The scene changes into when Yu Hon just marching with his troops from Sei Kingdom and set the camp for a night on the outback near the border of Water Tribe and Wind Tribe. He just wants to take a bath but that’s when he finds something odd, the weirdest sight of his life. He finds Smyrna and Serena, both in their Beast form where Serena has a pair of raven wings on her back, sitting on the riverbank while swirling the water out of her hair. Smyrna is totally naked, sitting on the rock near the riverbank in the middle of river above the surface of river, only with Jade scales covering her breast just like the scales on her hip to her legs. Wait, that woman totally hasn’t had human legs. It’s tail fish, he recognizes it.

Smyrna realizes Yu Hon the first before she jumps to the riverbank, snatching white plain robes from the bushes nearby to cover her body as her tail fish changes into shaky human legs “Serena, run?!”.

Serena gasps, covering herself as well “but big sister—”.

“JUST GO!?”, Smyrna snaps back as she sheathing dagger after tying the edge of her robes to her nape, covering her breast, lunge into Yu Hon “NOW?!”.

Believe on her big sister who must be able to take care of this, Serena nods her head, flying to the sky “just give us news sometimes, okay?!”.

Unfortunately, because he also wants to take a bath, Yu Hon only wears his plain robes and what he has as a weapon only a dagger on his pocket, he also isn’t wearing his armor anymore. He fights against Smyrna only with dagger. Surprisingly Smyrna is overpowering him, she’s the first and when he thinks he will be outdone by her, Smyrna straddles on his hindquarters and pushing her dagger to his throat, threatening him to not move or she will kill him.

“listen, I am not from Kouka, I only come here to looking for my biological father”, she presses her dagger right on his throat, still threatening to slit his throat “I can’t just kill someone in Kouka without I know who is that person so just tell me who are you and considering your identity or status, I will not kill you, but I still have to erase your memory”.

Yu Hon gulps, he should admit this is the first time for him to be cornered by someone, a woman and even if his pride crumbles a little, he can’t help but feeling thrilled “you dare to order prince of Kouka Kingdom, assassin?”.

“what?”, Smyrna knows that King Joo Nam only has two sons “wait, could it be you…”.

“yes, I am Yu Hon, first prince of Kouka Kingdom”.

Suddenly, Smyrna feels her heart lurching out of her chest. She falls to the side and cradling her chest as Yu Hon sits back and checking on her as she looks in pain when her form starts to change into her beast form as mermaid again. When Yu Hon grabs her biceps, he feels his body become hot and the hottest spot is on his chest, it feels like being burned by the fire. Yu Hon quickly takes off his clothes and finds a mark that shouldn’t be there from the first place. On his bare chest, he finds a mark in shape of Tiger on his left side and the same mark is carved on Smyrna’s cleavage.

Smryna jaw-drops as she seems figure out something before starting her curses “WHAT?! NO WAY?! Why should he be my wielder, Byakko God?!”.

Ignoring her curses, Yu Hon hears his men approaching so he asks her to put on her clothes before his men finds her in her state now (which still naked, mind you). After she puts on her clothes, Yu Hon quickly covers her with her robe “if you still want to live, just shut your mouth and get along with it”.

“oh, General!?”, one of Sky Tribe soldiers, his subordinates call him out “who is that, General?”.

“I found her on the riverbank, looks like she was robbed”, Yu Hon quickly carries her on his arms, but she struggles and it annoys him “hey, stop struggling?! I try to help you here?!”.

“just put me down!? I can still walk alone?!”.

“I don’t think so with that shaking legs”, Yu Hon rolls his eyes, even if her fish tail has changed into human legs before his subordinates come here, he still has to wary on her “I will put her on my tent, check the area around here before I come back here. Once I’m done with her, I will give instructions while bathing with you all here”.

“yes, sir?!”, his subordinates say in unison though some of them eyeing their commander suspiciously and some of them wonder, who is that woman and what their commander want to do with that woman.

In his tent after he takes a bath, Smyrna explains about Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan and the curse that befall on her family, her Clan from generation to generation. Yu Hon does know there’s a Clan who live their life along with Wild Beast but not expect the curse part.

“from their habitat, usually animal is divided into water, land and sky, right?”.

“specifically, from our supernatural power and from our habitat in our Beast form, we are divided into Holy Beast and Hell Beast, be it from Earth, Heaven or Underworld. I can be counted as Hell Beast from Earth, Siren, a half-human half-mermaid”, Smyrna goes on with ‘Kenshin’, the forbidden swordsmanship “now, with you being my wielder, I have no choice but to stick close with you. It’s Byakko God’s choice, so it can’t be helped”.

“God’s choice, huh?”, Yu Hon scoffs, despise even. He never can get along well with God “why did you learn this forbidden swordsmanship, anyway?”.

“because it’s needed to break our curse. Usually, only a woman which her Beast form has a habitat within the water like me who can learn this forbidden swordsmanship because in my family, someone who born with curse and has Beast form with habitat in the water like me is the rarest and the most wanted”, Smyrna can know next questions from Yu Hon’s questioning look “when I’m in my Beast form as mermaid, my tears can change into gems, my blood can heal wounds or cure the poison and my flesh can prolong the life of whoever eat it. Want to try?”.

“Hell no, disgusting”, Yu Hon snorts and rolls his eyes as Smyrna cackles till she collapses backward and laughs her head off with her back on his bedding “just if I don’t find you with that winged woman, I will say this is a nonsense, bullshit, but I can’t find more logical explanation than to believe your explanation”.

“for you to found out the top secret of my Clan, I should have killed you”, Smyrna gets herself together and sits back, shrugging her shoulders “but knowing your position on this Kingdom, looks like I couldn’t easily kill you just like that, huh?”.

“if you’re a man, I should have killed you because aside from the fact you’re from foreign country, behind your beauty, I could feel it, you’re dangerous just like the exotic Beast”, Yu Hon puts one hand beside her and touches her chin, tipping her head up “but you’re still a woman, so you’re the thorny rose. What’s your name?”.

Smyrna feels her breath being stuck on her throat, she knows from many battlefields she has passed on, it’s the feeling of a prey when being cornered by the predator “…Smyrna”.

“Smyrna, huh?”, looking down to her rosebud lips and perfect feminine curves of her body, he licks his lips “even if your thorn may hurt me, I believe you will be a great mother for my children”.

Something dangerous flashes in his eyes. It’s last thing she sees before he crushing her lips with his, stealing her breath, running his fingers on her hair and the other hand slides slowly across the obi belt at her waist as he pushing her to his bed. What can be heard next only man’s grunts and woman’s moans inside his tent that night.

Outside the tent, Soo Won covers his blushing face, only able to scream out loud in his heart _“Gods above, father!? Actually, what was you thinking about!? Dragging that woman to your bed…”_.

Yona can’t help but feel sympathy on him, tapping his shoulder “Soo Won, are you alright?”.

“fine, just… too shocked…”.

Yona deadpans “yeah, me too”.

Hak lowers his hand from his face after facepalming for a moment “…mother…”.

Looking to disapproval frown on her son’s face, she offers knowing smile “hm? what’s with that face?”.

“please don’t tell me ‘that man’ was taking you as concubine because ‘accidentally’ got you pregnant?”.

“well, it was happened with Kei-Ra, not me”, Smyrna reminds him “and ‘that man’ is your father”.

Hak shouts in disbelief “Gods above, it was really happened!?”.

“no problem, I and Yong-Hi cooperated to ‘give a lesson’ to your father about Kei-Ra~”, Smyrna smiles with the way that will send shiver down the spine before smirks darkly “do you want to see what we did to him and what had happened?”.

“err… for my sanity, I guess better not”, Hak waves his hand “okay, back to what I want to ask, you could have fought against him back, right? you even overpowered him?!”.

“I was, but my body couldn’t move that time”, Smyrna pulls her collar down to reveal the mark on her chest “because of this mark”.

Hak looks down to observe that mark “and that is?”.

“the proof in my body as someone who learned the forbidden swordsmanship ‘Kenshin’. As ‘the weapon’, I have to find my ‘wielder’ and that person happens to be—”.

“—prince Yu Hon, our father”.

Smyrna tilts her head to the side after tidy up her clothes “you don’t look pleased with that fact?”.

“…the ‘old me’ before that fateful night, maybe would be happy if I knew that I shared the same blood with **him** through our father”, Hak covers half of his face with lopsided smirk “but for ‘now me’…”.

Smyrna narrows her eyes “…because you hate him now?”.

“for I hate him or not, I don’t know… it’s a feeling that I myself don’t understand… I feel the obligation to kill him. I can’t forgive him for what he did to King Il and princess Yona, I couldn’t… what he did is not something forgivable, and I don’t know… whether I could forgive him or not… I shouldn’t have to, but… he was the closest, trusted friend and ally but he betrayed **us** and now after I know he’s my little brother…”, Hak shakes his head, covering his eyes “I don’t even know if I could trust anyone again… it would have been best if we never met”.

“he hurt you this deep, huh?”, Smyrna leans her son’s head on her shoulder, letting him burying his face on her shoulder before cupping his cheeks and leaning her forehead into his, sorrow on her eyes betray her inscrutable expression “that’s exactly what I felt when your father betrayed me because his action had led war between Xing Kingdom and Kouka Kingdom 17 years ago. I felt torn between my homeland and people, in my dilemma between choose my family or my people, finally I chose to bring you all with me to Xing after I failed to kill him because of Yue, but he couldn’t be blamed that time, he’s still innocence”.

Hak furrows his eyebrow in confusion “what do you mean with you failed to kill him because of Yue, mother?”.

Smyrna closes her eyes and frowns in distress before pointing with her chin “before I explain it, let’s see what happened when your older brother, Yue, also when you and Koyuki were born”.

When Yue’s born, it’s blissful, pure joy and happiness even from Yong-Hi, the more so for Smyrna and Yu Hon, because Smyrna understands how it feel to become a mother and a parent after she’s become a wife even if she’s just a concubine, second wife of prince of Kouka while for Yu Hon who finally has his heir, he’s surprised to find out that become a father is make him prouder than having son, someone that will be his heir.

Like the tradition before, even the priest has given blessing to Yue and prophesied “along with a princess with Byakko heart who belongs to him and will stay by his side equally, he will become the King of Beast”.

That time Soo Won doesn’t miss the proud on his father’s eyes, even make him envy towards Yue. Yona puts her hand on his bicep to calm him down. But when Hak and Koyuki are born, it’s rather different. The head priest prophecies that Hak and Koyuki are the double-edged Sword “for the Sword with ‘Yin’ element has to protect the Four Dragon Warriors who become the Shield for Red Dragon King and for the Sword with ‘Yang’ element has to protect the King and the awakened Red Dragon at Dawn. Beware for the Sword who tries to oppose its fate, the Sword will shatter into pieces”.

This time anger and rage take place of Yu Hon’s state of mind, he feels his distaste towards the priest starts growing into hatred. After that, Yu Hon casts the priests away and gets rid of them. It invites Smyrna’s anger. In the throne room, in front of Yong-Hi, Joo Nam, Il and Kashi, they have argued about this.

“if you want to protest about how I casted the priest away, even get rid of them, I do not regret it”, Yu Hon crosses his arms before his chest “I only did what I supposed to do as a father after they have sentenced my newborn children into death!?”.

Smyrna slaps Yu Hon, hardly “I know you are merciless but I hope you could change. I should have known it, you never did”.

Yu Hon wipes the blood on the corner of his lips, looking to Smyrna when she turns to leave throne room “Smyrna, where’d you go?”.

“I feel disappoint”, Smyrna looks behind over his shoulder “Bushin will never do such cruel things, ever”.

“you look so sure about it, is it because you still love Bushin?”, Yu Hon spits in anger “for years you’ve been my wife, don’t you think I don’t know that you also love Bushin but because you don’t have the heart break Sara, your closest friend’s heart, you chose to let him go”.

“glad you understand it”, Smyrna scoffs with unreadable expression “in case you’re being senile, let me remind you that our marriage is only based on a contract for you to gain the heir and for me to gain the feedback”.

Yu Hon and Yong-Hi call her in unison “Smyrna?!”.

“mother”, Hak turns his head to Smyrna, pointing to Yu Hon with his chin “I think you do love him”.

“for 12 years, ever since we met 29 years ago until my death 17 years ago, I had been his wife”, Smyrna smirks bittersweetly “with time that long we’d spent together, would it be strange if I have fallen into him?”

That night when everybody falls asleep, Smyrna wakes Yue up and asks him to not make a noise, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of his room tip-toeing. Smyrna asks Yue to carry Koyuki in his arm while she carries Hak on her arms. She doesn’t tell Yue that they will leave for good, only telling Yue that they will go to meet with their grandfather. Not Joo Nam, but Mundok.

“like you see”, Smyrna leads Hak to go out of Hiryuu Castle “after that, I brought you all to Fuuga to meet with your biological grandfather, Son Mundok”.

Then the place is changed again into the outskirts of Fuuga where Smyrna meets with Mundok.

Yue looks around, hand in hand with Smyrna while his other arm carrying Koyuki “mom, why are we coming here without father?”.

“because father is busy, sonny”, Smyrna has figured out who is her biological father from her mother’s diary and after Yu Hon has helped her to find who and where is her biological father, this is the first time for her to meet with her father. She finds one-eyed bearded warrior “father”.

Mundok’s only eye widens slightly “…Miyuki?”.

Smyrna smiles fondly “so, I have the resemblance with my mother?”.

Realizing who is she, Mundok lunges into her before sweeping her in his arms, lifting her off the ground. Smyrna laughs heartily and asks Mundok to be careful or he will crush her with his bear hug. Knowing Smyrna is having three children (Smyrna doesn’t tell him about who is her husband, though), Mundok feels delightful.

“I am a father and grandfather now!”, Mundok lifts Yue off the ground like he does with Smyrna just now. Mad giggles come from Smyrna and Yue while the toddler twin, Hak and Koyuki try to gain his attention with tugging his trousers for Hak, or crawling on his leg like monkey climbing tree for Koyuki.

Smyrna smiles brightly to the fond memory, looking to adult Hak “it’s understandable you don’t remember this because you’re still too young, but I wonder why you kept refusing to call him Grandpa?”.

“what I knew, we have no blood relationship”, Hak almost feels bad to keep refusing to call Mundok with title ‘grandfather’ while Mundok is truly his grandfather. Almost “but he is the only figure that I know as good father and grandfather”.

Smyrna is conflicted, she doesn’t know whether she has to reveal about the prophecies that she’s heard from the priest about her children when the priest has given the blessing upon them. Mundok settles Koyuki on his lap while Smyrna feeds Hak, talking about how’s life is going for them. Mostly, Smyrna tells him about her life in Xing and about Miyuki, her mother who has breathed her last not long after giving birth Serena.

Suddenly, Yue perks up his head through the gap of the door “mom, father’s here!? father comes here?!”.

“oh, Hell, no”, Smyrna facepalms and as she’s predicted, Yu Hon barges in “Smyrna!? Why did you leave without a word like that!?”, ignoring glare from baffled Mundok, Yu Hon grabs her wrist “go home?!”.

Smyrna refuses, insisting that she has no reason to stay “what’s more, Yong-Hi is pregnant!”.

“oh yeah, I know it. And guess what?”, Yu Hon sighs in irritation “she locked herself inside our chamber and scolded me to sleep in the den or wherever it is, as long as it’s out of our chamber until I bring you back, so long story short, as long as you do not come back with me, she refuses to meet me. Stop laugh, it’s not funny!”.

“sorry!”, Smyrna laughs her head off “so, even the great Yu Hon couldn’t win against his wives, huh?”.

Mundok lifts his shaking finger “Smyrna, don’t tell me he…”.

After Smyrna confirms that Yu Hon is her husband, the father of her children and she’s his concubine, Mundok collapses “father!?”.

“grandpa? Why are you sleeping here? you can get a cold”, Yue pokes Mundok’s chest while the twin, the toddler Hak and Koyuki are crawling all over Mundok’s body.

In the end, Smyrna gives in, she and their children go back with Yu Hon.

“Smyrna?!”, Yong-Hi spreads her arms and pushes Yu Hon to the side, hugging Smyrna and rubbing her cheeks to Smyrna’s “you moron!? You make me worried sick!?”.

Smyrna sighs in defeat “right, I’m sorry”.

Yu Hon grumbles under his breath, being ignored by his wives “never get the respect here, huh?”.

Yona rolls her eyes “looks like I understand a bit now, from where yours and Hak’s antics come from”.

Soo Won covers his mouth to stifle a laugh, though no one of them can forget how hurt, guilt and sorrow haunting his eyes when Smyrna has asked Hak about how does Hak feel to Soo Won now and Yona feels the same with Hak.


	28. The Concubine (II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for disappear for a little long time, but i wonder how do you feel about this, even still wonder now, but here we go

_“along with a princess with Byakko heart who belongs to him and will stay by his side equally, he will become the King of Beast”._

_“for the Sword with ‘Yin’ element has to protect the Four Dragon Warriors who become the Shield for Red Dragon King and for the Sword with ‘Yang’ element has to protect the King and the awakened Red Dragon at Dawn. Beware for the Sword who tries to oppose its fate, the Sword will shatter into pieces”._

In Fuuga, before going back to Hiryuu Castle, Smyrna speaks about her another reason to ‘run away’ and discuss about the prophecies upon her children with Mundok “unlike Yu Hon, I was grown up as part of priesthood. Sara, my best friend in Xing is sole daughter of head priest and I’ve learned many things with her. Sara is known as priestess with Byakko heart, so I guess Yue will be ended together with one of Sara’s daughters”.

Mundok crosses his arms “can you explain about Byakko heart first?”.

Smyrna asks Mundok about how far Mundok knows about her Clan, including about curse and tragedy in the past has befallen to Guerilla Fighters “to prevent that tragedy ever happened again, princess Byakko has left someone with Byakko heart who always born in Royal Family of Xing Kingdom or from the priests and priestess family in the Castle. The latest person who has Byakko heart is Sara and from the priest’s prophecy about Yue, I guess one of Sara’s daughters must have been the princess with Byakko heart. The one who born with Byakko heart will have an ability to communicate and interact with the nature beings. She can understand what animals talk to her and with her canticle or her touch, she can soothe the enraged beast. That’s why when one of us turn into beast and being uncontrollable after lost to our Beast instinct, she has to soothe us and bring back us to our sanity as human. Depend on how strong her power, she’s even able to communicate or interact with other beings of another realm like spirits from the realm of dead or even Gods”.

All of them turn their head to Tao, but it’s Kija who ask “princess Tao, do you— ”.

“not me”, Tao waves her hand “my sister”.

The subject of conversation between Mundok and Smyrna turn into the Sword in prophecy when Hak and Koyuki’s born. Smyrna assumes the Shield will be the Four Dragon Warriors, the Sword with ‘Yin’ element is Koyuki and the Sword with ‘Yang’ element is Hak because from what she knows of what she’s learned together with Sara. ‘Yin’ element is identical with something slow, soft, produce, spread, cold, wet and passive, being related with water, earth, moon, femininity and night which symbolize Woman while ‘Yang’ element is more identical with something fast, hard, solid, focus, hot, dry and aggressive, being related with fire, heaven, sun, masculinity and daytime which symbolize Man.

“the priest warned us, in case our children refuse to walk on their path, they will die but with they follow their fate to become the Sword like me, there’s a chance they will die as well because they have to sacrifice their lives”, Smyrna looks over to the courtyard where Yu Hon teaches Yue new sword’s techniques “Yu Hon enraged right at that moment, knowing the priests had sentenced our children to their death and attempted to cast them aside but I stopped him. Hell, not long after the ceremony, I fell ill with high fever. Yu Hon had taken advantage of that time when I couldn’t get up from bed and he casted the priests from Castle, even captured or executed them”.

“does your husband know about it?”, Mundok refers to about Smyrna’s past, about being grown up as the part of priesthood.

“father, you know how my husband think about the priesthood, right? I can’t tell him… I know maybe you questioned my sanity about why I receive his proposal to become his concubine and still choose to defend my marriage with him. I don’t mind even if I can’t go back to Xing or my Clan again after receive his offer but for me, my family and my children are the most important. When he asked my hand, I know this sounds naïve… I admit he is cruel and merciless, but I still hope and I want to believe that even he could change”, looking to outside where Yu Hon trains Yue with sword after they put the twin toddler, Hak and Koyuki to sleep, Smyrna smiles bitterly “like people said, naïve and stupid is just like two side of coin”.

“for me, it sounds like you sincerely love him. As a father, actually I doubt and want to tell you, he doesn’t deserve you, but if you really love him and he’s the man you want as your husband, I can’t say anything, but tell me…”, Mundok pats Smyrna’s head before smiling fondly “do you feel happy?”.

Smyrna turns to Mundok with pleasant smile “of course, with my husband and my children by my side”.

.

Back to Hiryuu Castle, that night after Smyrna sings lullaby for twin toddler, Hak and Koyuki also put Yue to sleep, she meets grumpy Yu Hon outside her children’s room “what? it’s creepy”.

Yu Hon looms over her, cornering her on the wall “you have something you’re supposed to say to me, right?”.

Not sounds totally regret it, Smyrna rolls her eyes “…fine, sorry for running a—”.

Her speech is cut off by his torrid kiss before she smacks his bicep, scolding him after their kiss has ended “Yu Hon, if one of our children’s awake and find us—?!”.

“never ever disappear without a word and run away from me with our children like that”, Yu Hon growls and grabs her biceps firmly before pulling her to his tight embrace “you make me worried sick”.

Smyrna sighs, eventually she doesn’t able to fully fight against him, ever “…right, I’m sorry”.

Just when Yu Hon wants to kiss Smyrna again, Yong-Hi appears, pushing Yu Hon and wrapping her arms around Smyrna’s torso with cute pout on her face “Smyrna is sleeping with me tonight, you may sleep with Kei-Ra or sleep in the den unless you want to join us tonight”.

Yu Hon cleans the dust off his robe before turning to his wives, grinning “I prefer to join you two tonight, so why not do it in my chamber this time?”.

* * *

“Soo Won, it’s over already”, blushed Yona pats Soo Won’s shoulder after Yu Hon brings Smyrna and Yong-Hi to his chamber, they have closed their eyes ever since Yu Hon has kissed Smyrna (for Yona’s case, Jae Ha closes Yun’s and her eyes till he releasing them, saying that it’s safe already).

With blushing face, he admits “geez, I’m not used with this kind of things”.

Jae Ha rolls his eyes, teasing him “surprisingly, unlike your father, looks like you’re so pure and I bet you are still virgin, if does not ever drag a woman to your bed, even if just one?”.

With his face getting redder than before, Soo Won yells “don’t group me with my father about this kind of things, I never dragged even a single woman to my bed and it’s only a woman that I want to drag to my bed?!”.

Yona covers her blushing face with both hands when Soo Won pointing her “needn’t to say it out loud so blunt like that, right?”.

Hak finds long-straight-black-haired woman spying on Yu Hon, she’s also looking to Smyrna and Yong-Hi with slight of hatred and jealousy “mother, that woman is—”.

Smyrna nods her head “yep, it’s Kei-Ra, Keishuk’s mother”.

“she looks so gloomy, and I admit Keishuk has more resemblance with her rather than with Lord Yu Hon”, Hak still doesn’t get used with the fact that Yu Hon is his biological father, maybe will never too, so he calls his name with a title instead “though, I smell something schemes here… Lord Yu Hon spoke as if it’s not the first time, not to mention Lady Yong-Hi’s protectiveness and affection towards you rather… and… could you tell me about that woman? like how did she and Lord Yu Hon could have Keishuk, why did his son really trying to get of us? By I mean with us means princess Yona, me and King Il”.

“count Yue, Koyuki and me on that, too. No wonder, Kei-Ra has personal grudge towards me and your older brother. You can call it as jealousy towards me because she thought she got unfair treatment, not to mention Yue had broken Keishuk’s wrist”.

Hak whistles “how so?”.

“are you sure, you want to see about it?”, Smyrna smirks darkly before snapping her finger “well, you are not a child anymore, after all”.

Uh-oh, Hak thinks he has made a mistake and this is gonna be bad from how dark his mother’s smirk.

* * *

That night, Yong-Hi wonders why Yu Hon doesn’t go to her room. She thinks maybe he sleeps with Yue and Smyrna tonight but next morning, Smyrna confirms she’s only sleeping with Yue last night. They find Yu Hon sleeping with another woman, no one but Kei-Ra when they go to his chamber. Yong-Hi freezes in place while Smyrna’s face turns into strained smile which sending shiver down their spine.

“great, but next time you drag another woman to sleep with you without telling us, could you at least lock the door and tell us that you’re not sleeping with any of us?”, Smyrna tilts her head before pulling the door close calmly “enjoy your time and please do continue”.

“oi, it’s misunderstanding!?”.

Like the hell they will hear him right now, at least not with that woman still lie down in bed beside him.

Well, from how Smyrna slams the door close after that, it’s clear she only looks calm outside but she’s clearly mad inside.

Yong-Hi hugs Smyrna from behind before Smyrna leaves “Smyrna, if you want to sleep with Yue tonight, can I sleep with you?”.

“silly, you needn’t to ask for my permission. What I told you before, you could think of me as your older sister and just think Yue as your son?”, Smyrna looks behind over her shoulder, but when she finds Yong-Hi’s crying face, Smyrna patting her head and kissing her forehead “sup, a woman shouldn’t cry and show their tears so easily in front of everyone like this, you know?”.

Yong-Hi doesn’t answer, she only sniffs and hugs Smyrna, crying harder in her arms after Smyrna pulls her to the vacant room nearby so no one can see her cry. Smyrna sighs heavily and leans her head on the wall, this is a mess now.

.

Next day, it’s not only unavoidable spat between Smyrna and Yu Hon as wife and husband, but also fight. Not a mere fight by mouth, but also with weapon (good children at home, don’t follow their example, got it?).

Yu Hon defends himself using his sword, but seriously, he’s still quite in a pickle to fight against Smyrna “I said it’s misunderstanding!?”.

Using her spear, Smyrna fights against him, expertly swinging her spear even after those years without fight in the battlefield like she has when she’s still in her Clan “misunderstanding your ass!? Clearly you slept with another woman without telling us!? And you still don’t want to acknowledge it even when we busted you like this?! maybe as your concubine, I don’t have right to protest but at least, think about how Yong-Hi felt, you bastard?! She was waiting for you last night till she didn’t sleep well and you slept with another woman!?”.

Yong-Hi feels touched because Smyrna tries to defend her, but it doesn’t mean she doesn’t feel afraid to see both of them having fight like this so she wraps her arms around her torso “Smyrna, stop!?”.

2-years-old Yue peeks his head from the gap of the door, clasping his hand “fight, mom!”.

Yong-Hi squawks, jaws-drops “don’t cheer your mom up instead, Yue?!”.

Yue innocently lifts his finger pointing Yu Hon “eh? but mom said father must get punishment since he made godmother Yong-Hi crying? grandfather also said just let mom give the punishment to father”.

Instantly Smyrna and Yu Hon stop their fight, this is not something good for being watched by their child, their heart as parents stronger than their ego and Yong-Hi feels relieved because Smyrna wants to stop.

Sauntering to the front door, Smyrna lifts Yue like a sack of potatoes on her arm, pointing her spear to Yu Hon “I’ll sleep with Yue since tonight and if you dare to come to our room, I’ll castrate you and you know how serious I am with my words!?”.

Again, Yue innocently asks “what is ‘castrate’, mom? Why father should be castrated just because coming to our room?”.

Smyrna sighs and turns her back, leaving “not now, but you will understand about it when you get older, sonny~”.

“Smyrna, wait!? Let me join with you two!?”, Yong-Hi lifts her skirt, following after them. Before leave, she doesn’t forget to tell him “ah, since I will sleep with Smyrna and Yue, you may sleep with Kei-Ra or else, I will ask Smyrna to kick you to sleep on your den”.

Like it or not, Joo Nam has no choice but to interfere since Yong-Hi gives silent treatment to Yu Hon and Smyrna will be ended in fight against Yu Hon when they speak about it. Eventually it’s clear Yu Hon has been tricked by Kei-Ra who put something on his sake that night till they sleep together and fatally she has pregnant. If not because of Yong-Hi’s mercy, Kei-Ra and the baby on her womb will be executed. And for being tricked by a woman, Yong-Hi and Smyrna give a punishment to Yu Hon that they will share the same room with Yue, so Smyrna and Yong-Hi share a same room with Yue since that time.

“don’t you think you’re too kind?”, Smyrna brushes Yong-Hi’s hair, they still sleep in the same room and they just finish their clean up before going to sleep “she is the traitor who tricked your husband and you gave your forgiveness just like that”.

“you’re the one who too kind here, Smyrna”, Yong-Hi chuckles as Smyrna tilts her head with her hand braiding Yong-Hi’s hair “you are the one who asked to not kill Kei-Ra because she’s pregnant and the baby on her womb is innocence, so we don’t have the right to kill them before asking to give Kei-Ra another punishment but execution, that’s why she’s only being exiled on the outskirt”.

“because I’m serious with my words, every soul who come to this world is always come as a baby, innocent creature who have no sins. I’m thinking about the baby, because if I’m on her position, I will prioritize my child. That’s why I asked to not execute them, but to give her another punishment because it doesn’t mean she shouldn’t be punished just because she’s pregnant”.

“just if you received marriage proposal from King Bushin, I believe you would become a great Queen who only have love towards your people, Smyrna”.

“well, you know I couldn’t…”.

“why? I know you love Bushin, right?”.

After put the comb on her hand back to the drawer, Smyrna lies down on her bed, pulling the blanket to cover her body, patting little Yue who already sleep “but I also love Sara, that’s why I couldn’t receive Bushin’s marriage proposal because it would break Sara’s heart. Sara is just like my own little sister, she’s kind and delicate, just like you, Yong-Hi. Since I’m stronger, it’s alright to let him go besides I believe, if it’s Sara, I could believe Bushin with her”.

Yong-Hi sneaks into bed, lying down on Yue’s another side and pulling the blanket to cover her body as well “just because you’re stronger, doesn’t mean you couldn’t get hurt, right?”.

Smyrna doesn’t answer, asking Yong-Hi to sleep instead. Later, Kei-Ra gives birth a boy which she gives name Keishuk. Soon, Kei-Ra thinks it’s unfair. Of course, it’s different with Yong-Hi because she’s first wife of Yu Hon, but even if she and Smyrna are in the same position as Yu Hon’s concubines and they have given birth a boy for Yu Hon, they are different. She understands if the privileges which she and Keishuk earn from Yu Hon isn’t that great if you compare it with how much Smyrna and Yue has, but what Kei-Ra want is the love, affection, respect and longing which Smyrna and Yue have always been earned from Yu Hon. Kei-Ra and Keishuk doesn’t earn that, and her jealousy become sword which directed to Smyrna.

One day after she looks Yu Hon kisses Smyrna while running his hand on her hair before Yu Hon goes to Earth tribe for official duty, Kei-Ra cuts Smyrna’s hair using dagger “you grow your hair this long so you could seduce him passionately?”.

Smyrna looks down to her hair which at first reaching her hip, now only reaching her back so she takes the dagger from Kei-Ra’s hand before Smyrna starts trimming her own hair till her hair become short like Hak’s “are you satisfied with this?”.

“Smyrna!? What happened to your hair?!”, Yong-Hi gasps, approaching Smyrna and looking down to the dagger on Smyrna’s hand. Yong-Hi knows that dagger belongs to Kei-Ra and as ‘tomboy’ as she is, Smyrna still prefers long hair. Knowing the schemes which has happened here, Yong-Hi takes that dagger “you can fight back if you want, right?”.

“and staining my hand? Are you kidding? I wouldn’t do that. She doesn’t that worth to be killed by my hand”, Smyrna scoffs before patting Kei-Ra’s cheek “and if you have enough time to feel jealous or envy towards us just because Yu Hon doesn’t pay you that much attention, why don’t you try to seduce him passionately or make yourself become more good so you can become worth woman for him and he will have more attention on you next time instead of cutting my hair, little girl?”.

When Kei-Ra glares to Smyrna, Smyrna smirks sarcastically. Smyrna is a warrior before she’s a woman, a wife and a mother. It’s been running through her deep-marrow bones so looking at Kei-Ra’s glare, it’s just like looking at the coward dog barking in front of tiger in hibernation.

“you’re lucky because Yu Hon isn’t here, or else he will be mad for sure if he knows about this”, Yong-Hi throws the dagger in her arm to the floor in front of Kei-Ra before pulling Smyrna’s hand “let me help you trim your hair, Smyrna”.

Before they leave, not forget Yong-Hi glares threateningly to Kei-Ra and warns her “know your place, you are just my husband’s concubine but Smyrna is different with you. She’s precious for me and Yu Hon. Next time you dare to lay your finger on her like this time, no need Yu Hon’s permission, I myself will not let it be”.

Yong-Hi brings Smyrna to their shared chamber, helping her to trim her hair. Smyrna admits her hair has never been this short except when she is still a child and usually, it’s Sara who help her to trim her hair. Smyrna tells her that the reason of why she let her hair growing long at first is to make a difference between her and her twin little brother, so people don’t get that confused to recognize them but as she’s grown into adolescent, she’s grown it for her first love, Bushin.

Smyrna twiddles her forefinger on her now-short curls, smiling to Yong-Hi “for now, it’s simply my habit, besides I guess Yue will be quite in a pickle if he’s mistaken me as his father, right?”.

“hey, that’s right?!”, Yong-Hi chuckles before sighing in resignation “what you did to Kei-Ra just now… it’s really cool, you know?”.

“thank you, but I’m serious with my words”, Smyrna laughs before waving her hand to get rid the remnants of her hair on her shoulders “besides I still can grow my hair. And thank you, for defending me that far”.

“of course, I will. When Kei-Ra tricked Yu Hon, I felt so sad and angry, who was the one who soothe me and defend me? you!?”, Yong-Hi laughs together with Smyrna as she hugging her and toppling her onto their bed. Wrapping her arms around Smyrna’s shoulders, Yong-Hi sighs contently as she leaning her head on the crook of Smyrna’s neck “maybe… instead of feeling sad, jealous or angry when Yu Hon took you as his concubine, because deep down in my heart… I feel jealous and envy to Yu Hon, because I also want you”.

“…Yong-Hi? What do—”, Smyrna rolls her eyes, looking down to her, only to find her innocent features doesn’t budge. Yong-Hi lifts her thumb to caress Smyrna’s rosebud lower lip before kissing her. Realizing her mistake, Yong-Hi’s eyes widen and she quickly covering her mouth “Smyrna, sorry!? I—”.

With raspy tone, Smyrna smirks darkly and lifts her finger, put her forefinger on her lips “why? I don’t mind at all… do you really think I don’t recognize what kind of desire you have every time you ogled me with Yu Hon? I’m just a bit surprised, because I thought the recipient of your desire is Yu Hon, not me. If you ask me, I don’t mind… you can have me like Yu Hon has”.

After Smyrna whispers that near her ear, Yong-Hi wraps her arms around her shoulders and kiss her again. Without words, that night Yong-Hi shares the same bed with Smyrna, without Yue.

* * *

Yun closes his eyes in mortification. Kija’s and Shina’s jaws-drop. The other have various shocked reaction considering their state of shock.

Soo Won collapses backward.

“Soo Won?!”, Yona squeals in surprise, trying to wake up her fiancé who just fainted “Soo Won!? Wake up?! I know you’re shocked and I’m just shocked as you are, but we haven’t finished yet?!”.

After Soo Won wakes up, he covers his blushing face with both hands, he feels mortified.

Yun looks back and forth to Hak and Soo Won who make the same reaction as they facepalm “yep, both of you are truly brothers”.

Jae Ha caresses his chin and whistles “WOW, I really love this Lady Smyrna and I feel so tempted to join these beautiful ladies”.

Kija smacks his dragon brother’s bicep in appall “Jae Ha?!”.

Hakuyo narrows his eyes “pervert”.

Hak facepalms in defeat “…mom, did Yue know about this?”.

“Hakuyo told him and they laughed their head off about it after they had tested Hakuyo’s power when he had been possessed by one of Wild Beasts soul’s not long after Hakuyo was adopted by Serena and Neguro. They thought it as ridiculous”, Smyrna shrugs it off as nothing “as for me, I’m already used to be an outlet so be it Yu Hon or Yong-Hi who take me to their bed, as long as I have an affection towards them, I don’t think it as real big problem at all. It’s just like play before sleepover with my little sister before going bed”.

“as if kissing and foreplay can be counted as play before sleepover?!”, Hak squawks “but glad they have such nerves. I myself don’t even know I should feel disgusting or ridiculous but I’m glad Yue and I don’t have that weird taste”.

Smyrna rolls her eyes playfully “eeh, but hadn’t King Soo Won himself already told you that he wanted you? he’s rather similar with Yong-Hi, after all”.

Hak lifts his hand in surrender “stop”.

Yona rolls her eyes, crossing her arms “…Soo Won? Any explanation about it?”.

Soo Won waves his hands “it’s not like what you think, Yona?!”.

Jae Ha can’t help but tease them “oh? But I understand if you want Hak, my King. Even I also thought of Hak as gorgeous, desirable man. Just if I were a woman, I would chase after him as well”.

Kija deadpans “stop”.

“…well, though I don’t mind if you want to share you with him”, Yona concedes in the end “as long as you confirm it to me, just like Lady Smyrna said to your father”.

“Yona?!”, Soo Won whines before hugging her from behind “I will not share you or myself to anyone?!”.

Hakuyo deadpans, pointing to the scene “can we continue, lovebirds?”.

“suddenly I like you”, Jae Ha crosses his arms before his chest and smirks as he sees Soo Won’s scowl and Yona’s pout. Hakuyo grins broadly and tosses his hand with Jae Ha.

Hak protests “why do we watch this, anyway?”.

“because you ask for it?”.

“mother, I’m serious”.

“alright, actually Kei-Ra was taking advantage of that and your father caught us in the scene”, Smyrna lifts her thumb “actually, like you know, Yong-Hi has rather weak body and on that winter, she gets cold so I practically nursed her. She felt cold and her body was indeed turn cold so I had no choice but to warm her up”.

* * *

“WHAT BOTH OF YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!”, Yu Hon roars at the night, waking both women, his wives which he finds naked in their bed.

“duh, can’t you see we’re just sleeping together?”, Smyrna yawns, scratching her head as she covering her breast with blanket “we need our beauty sleep, you know?”.

“what? so you can have Smyrna and I can’t?”, Yong-Hi wraps her arms around Smyrna’s shoulders from behind before kissing Smyrna’s cheek, nuzzling her head on the crook of her neck, waving her hand to Yu Hon “Smyrna is beautiful, so it can’t be helped if I also want her, right? you can just sleep with your new concubine, go away”.

“the heathens!?”, Yu Hon clenches his fist but stop as Smyrna catches Yong-Hi who falls backward to the bed.

“oh my, she’s burning up”, Smyrna touches Yong-Hi’s forehead before scowling “Yu Hon, it’s your fault to make her get more excited till her fever is getting worse. Now call the doctor here while I put back my clothes”.

“woman always right, huh?”, Yu Hon grumbles, but still doing what Smyrna has asked.

Of course, the three of them speak about it after Yong-Hi gets better because if they let this problem and not make the misunderstand become cleared, they can’t move on from their place now.

Surprisingly, Yu Hon gives unexpected reaction “next time you two want to have fun, invite me”.

Smyrna raises her eyebrow “oh? You want to join?”.

Yu Hon grins wickedly “why not?”.

Smyrna and Yong-Hi shares naughty looks as well.

* * *

“to think these crazy people are my parent and Soo Won’s parent…”, Hak shakes his head before rubbing his temples “give me a break”.

Smyrna laughs “told you so, are you sure, you really want to see it?”.

“I understand his feeling”, Soo Won sighs in resignation before mumbling “but this make me even wonders, if Lady Smyrna has this kind of relations with my parent, what make their relation shatter into pieces?”.

Yona tells him out loud “I have a feeling it has something to do with that Lady Kei-Ra”.

“okay, I understand why Kei-Ra really hate you that much, but can we move to another story about why did Yue break Keishuk’s wrist?”.

“broke his wrist and cracks his ribs, actually”, Smyrna adds which earning Hak’s jaw drops “it happened 17 years ago before that war, because he tried to endanger three life”.

* * *

That day, after he breaks Keishuk’s wrist, Yue kicks him with all his might. Keishuk’s ribs crack and he cries in pain. Smyrna wraps her arms around Yue’s body, hugging him from behind while Kei-Ra cries in horror after looking his son in such state. Yong-Hi and Yu Hon stare in disbelief, they know Yue is really strong for a child around his ages but they don’t expect to see a 11-years-old child can do that.

“look what your son did to my son?! He’s a monster?!”.

“well, maybe I would not if not because he tried to kill Soo Won?!”, Yue throws the dagger on his hand which they recognize as Keishuk’s dagger “don’t you think I don’t know that you tried to poison my little brother and little sister?!”.

Looks like Yue finds that Keishuk drops something suspicious on Hak’s and Koyuki’s meals. When Yue gives that meals to a dog, that dog has dead due to poison. Yue wants to confront Keishuk for trying to give a poison to his younger twin siblings, but that’s when he finds Keishuk holding dagger which he’s directed to Soo Won who only 2-years-old.

“Yu Hon, don’t… our child witnesses this”, Smyrna lifts her hand to halt Yu Hon when Yu Hon raises his sword in anger “let me take care of this”.

As Yu Hon carries Yue on his arms, Smyrna crouches herself in front of Kei-Ra and grasps her collar, she’s snarling like a beast “run, Kei-Ra. Run away and never return. You already know that I and my son are Beasts. I might have done something worse than my son did, so don’t make me forced to stain my hands with your bloods”.

After Kei-Ra and Keishuk are casted away from Kuuto, Smyrna can feel her son’s somber mood “what’s wrong, Yue?”.

“mother, am I really a monster? Why did you tell Miss Kei-Ra that we are beast?”.

“let mother tell you about my origin”, after that, Smyrna tells him about her clan in Xing. Smyrna caresses Yue’s head motherly “it’s alright, Yue is a good boy, that’s why your power isn’t something evil. You’re not monster, you just can’t control your power like me”.

A pair of strong hands sneaking from behind, hugging Smyrna before his hands carries Yue.

“your mother is right. That’s why, you have to learn to control your power with training. Father will teach you hardly, so you have to prepare yourself?!”, Yu Hon lifts Yue off the ground “Yue is a good boy, you have a great job of protecting your younger siblings as the eldest. I’m so proud of you”.

Smyrna shakes her head and giggles when she’s looking how fast Yue’s somber mood changes into cheerful laughter as Yu Hon lifts Yue off the ground.

* * *

“is it childish if I really feel jealous to Yue, looking at how close he is with my father?”.

Yona smiles encouragingly “why? I don’t think it’s childish, Soo Won. It’s normal”.

Jae Ha can’t help but tease Soo Won further but their attention must back to the scenes in front of them in perforce, because they know it’s reaching the climax soon, as they enter the vision about what happened on war 17 years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hide under the blanket since I haven’t able to get off the bed  
> Not even sorry for mature scenes above :v but I’m sorry if it makes you feel uncomfortable.


	29. The Concubine (III)

Two raven-haired women, one with mischievous Sapphire orbs and one with determined Amethyst orbs, they fight against each other with wooden swords to practice their katas on the courtyard as Yong-Hi sits on the veranda, watching their exercise while enjoying her afternoon tea. On the other side of this courtyard, Yu Hon trains Yue to use sword sternly. Yong-Hi focuses herself with watching over Soo Won, Hak and Koyuki who playing little ball.

Long straight raven-haired woman with big round Amethyst orbs scowls, swinging her wooden staff to the side “are you going easy on me, Smyrna?”.

Smyrna straightens herself, leaning her wooden staff to her shoulder and waving her hand “oh, I wouldn’t dream about it, Kashi”.

“KASHI?!”.

Kasha flinches and Smyrna covers her mouth, hiding her smug smirk as Il runs off to them before scolding his wife to not obey him “what I told you to not train with sword?!”.

“come on?! I’m only pregnant, not helpless!?”, Kashi stomps her foot before looking down to her husband, puffing her cheeks comically “I will get bored for not able to train and even Smyrna, the only woman who can outpowering me on sword fight was going easy on me!?”.

Smyrna blurts out “you’re on your early months of pregnancy, of course you still have to be careful and I won’t kick pregnant woman. I’m afraid you will be miscarried if I fight against you with full strength”.

“no means no!? no training, no weapon, now rest!?”, Il sternly tells Kashi after giving the wooden staff to Smyrna before he pushing Kashi slowly “it’s not my intention to make you uncomfortable, I just don’t want you restrain or tire yourself too much in your pregnancy”.

“I guess it can’t be helped, Kashi”, Yu Hon laughs as Kashi groans in annoyance “it’s yours and Il’s first child, after all. No wonder he’s being that overprotective to you”.

“yeah, kind of remind me with when I and Yong-Hi were bearing your children”, Smyrna takes Yue’s hand, it’s his time to have lunch “though you’re being much too overprotective to us, too”.

Yu Hon snaps his head “what the hell?!”.

.

Soo Won covers his mouth, clutching his stomach and holding his laughter “…looks like I get it from where your uncontrollable attitude is…”.

“what?!”, Yona lifts her tiny fist in annoyance but looking back to her friend as her friends nodding their head furiously, clearly agree with the King “don’t just nod and agree with him?!”.

On the other side, Hak caresses his chin “mother, considering this is when Lady Kashi was bearing princess Yona, which means this is…”.

“yes, 17 years ago, right before Xing and Kouka Kingdom had to wage war…”, Smyrna lowers down her head further in distress “…the battlefield was really cruel and horrible that time”.

Jae Ha as the oldest decides to blurt out here “I had heard about this war when I was only 8 years old, but never really learned about how that single war could affect the relationship between Kouka Kingdom and Xing Kingdom”.

Soo Won hesitates on telling them about what his father has done to Xing Kingdom in his rage of losing Smyrna, his dearest concubine because it’s mean he must reveal his father’s scandal. He can’t do it, besides he himself still half-believes on the dark history about his father that his mother has been revealed.

Tao has heard and known about how Kouren and Yue have been holding the same hatred towards Yu Hon after war 17 years ago, but not too sure about how actually Yue has been feeling after knowing that Yue is Yu Hon’s son. Tao even wonders, does her older sister know that Yue is Yu Hon’s son? How will her older sister, Kouren who has been holding so much hatred towards Yu Hon, react if she knows that Yue, a man she’s been loved all along this time is Yu Hon’s son, the firstborn son of someone she has really hated of?

“just look and watch”, as if he can read their minds, Hakuyo warns them “you will see the truth and how a single war can give so much affect…”.

.

Yu Hon whistles as he opens the door of Yong-Hi and Smyrna’s shared room “both of you look so much sexy like that”.

Both Yong-Hi and Smyrna sit on the edge of their bed and breastfeed their babies, which mean they clearly expose their upper bodies. Unlike Yong-Hi who only breastfeeds Soo Won, Smyrna who have Hak and Koyuki on each her breast, throwing her slipper with her leg which Yu Hon easily catches it.

“thank you for the compliment, but behave when your words could be heard by our child”, Smyrna points to Yue who lying on his stomach while writing something on the white paper with his brush, leaning his chin on his palm “this is why our firstborn child is getting mature quicker than his real age. At least I should be grateful because I have handsome sons but I hope no one of my sons will become a womanizer like his father”.

Yue drops his brush, turning his attention to his mother “what is ‘womanizer’, mom?”.

“just forget it, Yue”, Yu Hon clears his throat awkwardly before rolling his eyes to Smyrna and Yong-Hi “I have to go for about two or three weeks to Earth tribe, so maybe I can’t accompany you to go to Fuuga. Are you sure, you still want to visit to Fuuga only by yourself and our children?”.

“why? I can’t visit my father now? Of course, my father surely miss his grandchildren and I miss him as well”, Smyrna waves her hand, asking Yue to carry Koyuki after putting Hak on the bed to repair her upper kimono “I don’t want to burden Yong-Hi with far journey considering her health and you have a job on Earth tribe, so I just will go with our children. Yue will be here to help me, after all”.

“well, if you insist, before I go—”, Yu Hon crouches himself in front of Smyrna to steal a kiss from her but she declines and stops him gently with putting her hand to cover his mouth “why? not giving a parting kiss for your husband?”.

“not in front of our children”, Smyrna rolls her eyes playfully “what I said before to behave?”.

Yu Hon only ‘tsk’ her before he stealing a kiss from Yong-Hi. Expertly, Smyrna covers Yue’s ears while Yue closes his eyes and covers Koyuki and Hak’s eyes even though the twin toddlers still can hear sounds that they consider as familiar but weird sounds till the twin toddlers’ jaw-drop into diamond shape as Yu Hon kisses Yong-Hi torridly. Luckily, baby Soo Won already falls asleep soundly on the bed by her side.

Yue tilts his head after his mother releasing her hands off his ears which make him release his hands off his twin little siblings “I wonder why adults always have to kiss in a long time?”.

“you will understand about it when you have someone you love, my boy”, Yu Hon smirks triumphantly, patting Yue’s head “after you have fully grown into adult, of course”.

Smyrna shakes her head with flushed cheeks when Yu Hon leaves and manages to steal a peck on her, she’s just grateful that her children don’t look at it “he’s such a flirt”.

After all of their children have fallen asleep for their nap, Yong-Hi asks her in their afternoon tea’s session as they sit together on veranda “but honestly, what business do you have till you persist to visit Fuuga?”.

Smyrna smiles before telling her that she wants to ask Mundok to help her to find a place for her and her children to live and she will leave with her children “you and Yu Hon already have Soo Won as your heir, after all. I know, we have a pact on our marriage and he needs a heir from me but I don’t think my sons can become Yu Hon’s heir. Not with this curse on him, neither do Hakuren. Now, we needn’t to worry about his heir since you and Yu Hon already have Soo Won as his heir and I can go with my children but since I couldn’t go back to my clan or Xing, I only can ask my father to find the fine place as settlement to live with my children. You understand what I mean, right?”.

“Smyrna, you needn’t to leave us?! What I and Yu Hon told you before that we don’t mind at all!?”.

“even if the relationship between the three of us have somehow worked up until now, but how about our children?”, Smyrna shuts her fan, tapping her fan to her chin “I know this is an egoist of me, but I want to give normal life to my children as long as I have the chances, not letting they live their life under the shadow like now. Don’t get me wrong, I’m grateful with the lives that I and my children have gotten but as a mother, I don’t want if in the future, they have to suffer after they have grown into adult like what I’ve been going through”.

Yong-Hi remembers Smyrna’s muscular and scarred body when they take a bath together. For Yong-Hi, being born in noble family and have a normal life as noblewoman before she’s married with Yu Hon can be counted as ‘blessing’ now if she’s reminded with how Smyrna’s life on Xing Kingdom in her Clan. She only can imagine it, how Smyrna has gotten that muscular, trained body and scars as the proof of the trained warrior woman “…actually what kind of life you’ve been going through in Xing?”.

“don’t make that face, needn’t to feel a pity on me and I don’t need your sympathy”, Smyrna sternly warns before her eyes turn softer as she looking up to the bright, blue sky “for me, living my life being trained as spy and assassin since I was child isn’t that bad. After all, a warrior is trained killer. I just realized that my life is rather different with other ordinary people ever since I could remember everything, thus I always refuse to be treated as only a mere cursed woman from the cursed clan. I wanted to find someone who could see and treat me fairly, not only as woman but also as human. In Xing Kingdom, only Sara and Bushin who could do that, just like you, Yu Hon, prince Il, Kashi and King Joo Nam… rather complicated, right?”.

Yong-Hi shakes her head, she’s sort of understood her feeling “you just want to find someone who could treat you as human and woman fairly and not discriminate you, because it has something to do with the curse on your family, right? I understand that. It’s only natural for you if you want to find someone who have the same mindset with you when you realize that you’re a bit different from the others”.

Smyrna leans her chin on her palm, propping her head “you understand it very well, does it have something to do with your unusual sex-interest as well?”.

Yong-Hi blushes furiously “well… as for my case, it’s because when I realize it, I have been like this. If you ask me for the reason, I also don’t understand it myself. Unlike you who have been influenced by your history life that rather dark as the daughter from the Head of underground mafia Clan. Though, I’m really surprised when I knew that actually, your biological father is General Mundok”.

“when did you realize it?”, Smyrna tells her that she has realized that she is ‘a bisexual’ because as spy and assassin, she has to master the art of seduction and she has mastered it, both for woman and man “so for me, as long as I have held affection and love to that person like I have to you and Yu Hon or to Sara and Bushin, I don’t mind at all to being the part of one-pack couple”.

“did you seriously just mention that you wouldn’t mind with threesome?”, Yong-Hi chokes, wiping her lips after being choked, thanks to Smyrna’s blunt behavior “so casually said that… hm, as for me… maybe when I happened to witness Yu Hon’s make-out with Yong-Bi. It made me envy and wanted to join with them, that’s when I realize that I love Yu Hon as much as I love my older sister, not platonic love but the romantic love”.

 _Another woman? Great._ That’s what Smyrna thinking as she furrowing her eyebrow “eh, but who else this Yong-Bi?”.

“my late twin sister, actually she’s the one who supposed to marry with Yu Hon but before they have the chance to marry, she passed away due to her illness and my family offered me instead to marry with him and he received”, Yong-Hi blows the surface of her tea before stare to Smyrna “speaking of which, now I think of it, you really resemble with my twin sister, Yong-Bi”.

“hey, she was your twin sister, so she’s supposed to resemble with you, right?”.

“yes, her appearance is really much more resemble with me, since we are twin siblings, but her characters and her aura, like how she’s strong-headed, stubborn, grumpy—”.

Smyrna narrows her eyes “are you insulting me now?”.

“long story short, my twin older sister was strong woman with so much passion, just like you. Yu Hon said once that his type is a strong woman with so much passion like my sister. You could be counted as well, I think. But of course, he will not take you as his concubine otherwise”.

“which mean I have to leave with my children”, Smyrna goes back to the topics “before I and my children will cause so much troubles for him. I throw cold water on you, you shouldn’t have to tell a word to Yu Hon about my departure”.

“Smyrna, no matter how far you go and trying to run away from him with your children, he surely will try to pursue and look for you hardly”, Yong-Hi takes both Smyrna’s hands “he loves you too, like how I love you and you love him”.

Smyrna shakes her head “he has to more focused only to you and Soo Won from now on. I don’t want if I and my children become the burdens for him. He’s the firstborn prince of Kouka, surely he’ll become the King and I don’t want his love-life with me and my children become scandals for him before he has the crown on his head”.

Yong-Hi still doesn’t get it “why? because you are from Xing Kingdom? Or because of your Clan?”.

“both”, Smyrna stares to her deadly serious “who know what would Bushin do if he knew that I rejected his proposal marriage and asked him to marry with Sara but instead here in Kouka, I’ve been become the concubine of firstborn prince of Kouka. Even if I could persuade and convince Bushin, I’m afraid of what those from my clan, especially that **man** will do to get me back with my children once they find out where I am. I would never want to drag my children to the Hell”.

When Yong-Hi finds her body starts trembling, Yong-Hi touches her shoulders “who? calm down”.

“Cheolsu, my biological mother’s husband or so-called my foster father”, Smyrna takes a deep breath before her tremble subsides “sorry, I just… because when he found out that I’m not his daughter, he once tried to rape me and I had to run away to Kouka after he tried to get rid of me with sending assassins after he failed to kill me with his own eyes”.

“he is the worst?! What kind of father is he?! Just because he knew that you’re not his daughter—”.

“he is that kind of man, I’m alright now”.

“but he couldn’t use it as reason to hurt you, even tried to get rid of you!? he has to be punished severely?!”.

“what people know, he is my father. People couldn’t believe that he is that cruel man, so as long as my twin little brother, Azurite takes care of everything, I have to run and hide here in Kouka. With little clue from my late mother and Yu Hon’s help, finally I managed to find my biological father”, Smyrna chuckles, when Yong-Hi gets irritated and puffing her cheeks like this, she’s so cute “you needn’t to be angry, but your reaction is similar with my father and Yu Hon”.

“of course, they are. They really love you, after all”, Yong-Hi shrugs before sending “I admit that his love to you even able to make me envy of you and jealous because of him. Sometimes, I thought his love and affection towards me wouldn’t be as big as his to you”.

“Yong-Hi”, Smyrna cups her cheeks and leans forward. Yong-Hi feels her heart rocketing at the sight of her piercing eyes right now but next second, Smyrna collides her forehead into hers “people said that you are smart, intellect woman, but I don’t know if you’re this dense and could be this dumb”.

“WHAT!?”, Yong-Hi rubs her forehead and jaw-drops, this is the first time she getting the insult that she’s dense and dumb from someone “why would you say that!?”.

“because what you said just now is ridiculous. Maybe Yu Hon doesn’t show his love to you openly as much as he does to me, but that’s simply because I and he always pick a fight against each other, understand?”, Smyrna touches Yong-Hi’s shoulder before tucking Yong-Hi’s bangs behind her ears “whenever you got sick, he always watched over you when he got the chances. He was wearing a hole, pacing back and forth in your heavy labor grumpily after being kicked by midwife after he was rejected to come inside, only for hold your hand in your heavy labor. Do you forget all of that?”.

“of course I am not”, Yong-Hi shakes her head “but it feels like he only will be focused on you if you leave us”.

“I promise, it will not happen. I will not be lost contact like the last time, only moving from here to Wind Tribe”, Smyrna leans her forehead into hers with sweet smile on her face “because he does love you and why do you think he keeps having children even if he has Yue as his first child? It’s because the child that he has really wanted is Soo Won, he wants his heir is his child with you. He loves you and Soo Won that much, yet you don’t be able to see it, I couldn’t believe it… that’s why I said you’re dense and dumb”.

Yong-Hi squawks with blushing face “Smyrna, you’re so mean?!”.

.

Soo Won props his chin above his palms, he has sat down nearby to witness what happened with Yona and the others “…I hope we could be acquainted with Lady Smyrna when she’s alive, she’s really great mother”.

“agreed”, Yona with the same pose, nodding her head. She sits right beside Soo Won with Tao, Algira, Vold, Yun and the Dragons by her other side.

.

Like people says, even though it’s the usual, not everything will happen like what you’ve planned. Smyrna doesn’t know from where and how does he manage to know about everything, she just knows that she has to be faced with **who**. In Fuuga, after Smyrna talks about her decision to depart from her private residence with Yu Hon, Yong-Hi and their children, Mundok tells her to relax. While Mundok takes care of Smyrna’s children, someone meets her on the edge of the woods up on the hill of Fuuga’s mountains.

“Smyrna?!”.

“Bushin?!”.

“where have you been?! I and Sara, along with your clan have been looking for you for 12 years you’ve been disappeared!?”, Bushin hugs her tightly as if she will disappear once he let her go. He touches her shoulder “why did you never send news, even if it’s just a letter for us?”.

Bushin and Smyrna speak about many things after that. Without telling with who she’s married, Smyrna only tells Bushin that she has managed to find her biological father in Fuuga, Son Mundok. She’s married and having the children already with her husband. Bushin tells her that he comes here secretly with promise to Sara that he will find Smyrna and try to bring her back to Xing. Smyrna declines gently, saying that she can’t leave her biological father and her family here in Kouka before asking him to tell Sara that she’s okay and doing well in Kouka. Knowing what best, Bushin eventually gives in and hopes the best for her.

Several days before Smyrna wants to go back to Kuuto, Mundok gets the urgent message from King Joo Nam to prepare and lead his troops to the border because they just have news from the border that Xing Kingdom tries to invade the Wind Tribe and Kouka Kingdom announces the war. Sky tribe is moving to the borders and once Wind Tribe army arrives, the war will start.

 _“no way, could it be… Bushin, Yu Hon, you couldn’t do this!?”_ , Smyrna goes to meet Mundok and she drops to her knees once she meets with him “father, I have tried to wash my hands of bloods, but looks like I couldn’t run away from my past, forever”, Smyrna lifts her head and straightens her back, looking up to Mundok “I have to go to the battlefield. Lend me your spear, father”.

“it’s the risk of living a life as warrior. Once your hands are stained by bloods, it will never disappear from your hands”, Mundok takes a mighty, deadly spear from one of his collections to Smyrna. It’s similar with Hak’s Tsu Quan Dao, but this is Guan Dao, its pole and its sword are thinner and longer than Hak’s “I can’t believe I have to give a weapon to my daughter. I really don’t want to witness my daughter go to battlefield to fight and kill men”.

“I am going with you, don’t forget. Besides, haven’t mother told you before that there’s a time when women also have to fight”, Smyrna checks on Guan Dao, swinging the spear “this is really fine spear, I like this”.

Yue slides the door before come in, approaching her mother as Smyrna gently smiles down to him and asking him what’s the matters “…mom, why should you come with grandfather to the battlefield? Why not stay here safely with us, or go home to father’s home?”.

“because mother has something important to do, Yue…”, Smyrna sighs, leaning her forehead to his “right now, your father also goes to the battlefield, so I have to go. Not for fight against Xing Kingdom because I also am Xing people, but to stop your father. As long as I go to meet with your father, would you stay here to protect your younger siblings?”.

After Yue nods with sullen face, Smyrna ruffles Yue’s head.

“that’s my good boy. Take care of your little brother and little sister, Yue”, Smyrna kisses Yue’s forehead before rises to her feet “let’s go, father”.

In the front gate of Capital Fuuga, Mundok once more time asks her about her choice as he mounting onto his horse “you know what you will do is just like dance with death, right?”.

“I always dance with death”, Smyrna mounts onto horse beside Mundok “till death no longer frightening for me”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'The Concubine' session is finished, we will enter new session on the battlefield, starting from the next chapter


	30. The Treacherous (I)

Actually, about Smyrna’s whereabout in Kouka, also about her being Yu Hon’s concubine, even having children with Yu Hon, has been known by Azurite and Serena about a year before the war (18 years ago from their time). Knowing Azurite and Smyrna aren’t his biological children, Cheolsu has mistreated them (this is also the reason of why Smyrna has run off to Kouka). Azurite is different case, because they still need the heir of his position as Head Clan to rule over their Clan, Cheolsu has to let Azurite live but he bares his fang to Azurite’s children. The scar on Ura’s forehead is because of Cheolsu’s dagger when he’s tortured him, both mentally and physically. Mii’s eyes have been blind because of poison that Cheolsu has dripped into her food. When Setia has another child with Azurite, fear of what might happen to their child, Azurite has to bring Setia who 6-months-pregnant to Kouka. When they run off to Wind Tribe territory, reasoning they want to look for Setia’s medicine to Fuuga, they happen to meet with Smyrna and her children, also with Yu Hon and Mundok at that time.

After Smyrna explains everything, Azurite is pissed off “although he is your wielder, somehow the fact he has made you his concubine really pissed me off”.

Even if both Azurite and Yu Hon really have such a nerve, they aren’t fool. Azurite and Serena keep about her as secret from their clan because not long after that, Setia is in her heavy labor. Setia gives birth a boy, but she can’t survive after that. Because Setia has passed away due to her heavy labor, Azurite asks Mundok to take their son “please keep him, father. Not that I hate my own son or thought of him as the reason of my wife’s death. I’ve prepared myself for so long because I know how Setia tried to survive and live, but I am afraid of what might happen to him if I brought him back to our Clan. I think Setia will agree with me”.

“then at least, give him a name”, on his hands Mundok carries the poor baby boy, his other biological grandson who just lost his mother, from his other biological child who just lost his wife “you are his father, after all”.

Azurite smiles down sadly, knowing he has to leave his youngest son to his biological father and can’t take care of his own youngest son. He ruffles the head of the baby before giving a name “Tae Woo”.

With this Azurite has his own reason to not tell their Clan, not only for Smyrna and her children’s safety, but also for his own son’s safety. At first, Yu Hon doesn’t let Azurite go home before swear that he will not tell whoever, including their Clan and King Bushin about Smyrna. Azurite fulfills his promise, but not only someone told Bushin about Smyrna’s whereabout, this person also turning Yu Hon against Bushin.

.

That day, two arrows land in different places as the sign of upcoming war.

An arrow has fired to King Bushin’s chamber and King Bushin calls Azurite to his throne room after that “this letter came along with an arrow, someone sent this message, telling about Smyrna’s whereabout and her condition. Come with me to Kouka, Azurite”.

Azurite’s body stiffens, wondering who the hell the one who telling this to Bushin but say nothing. As the citizen of Xing Kingdom, he has an obligation to serve the King even if the King is his childhood friend “as you wish, King Bushin”.

Meanwhile, another arrow has fired to Yu Hon. He rides his horse with his subordinates after he’s leaving Chishin palace and with intention of picking Smyrna up from Fuuga before going back together to Kuuto, Yu Hon is surprised to get a letter which telling him that King Bushin has found out about Smyrna and he has tried to take Smyrna back to Xing Kingdom.

When Bushin meets with Smyrna, Azurite keeps his distance to observe and watch the situation from far distance. Azurite realizes the murderous intention that coming from someone when Bushin hugs Smyrna and has affectionate moment with her (actually, Bushin is the one who kiss her and hug her and Smyrna, too shocked by his arrival here, can’t deny his affection. After all, Bushin only kisses her forehead). Bushin realizes it too, but deliberately ignores it. He knows from where and **who** that murderous intention comes, after all.

Bushin wraps one arm around Smyrna’s shoulder, kissing her forehead and inhaling her scent “…you don’t have any idea on how worried sick I was about you”.

“…forgive me, Bushin”, Smyrna sighs and closes her eyes before patting his back “but you shouldn’t kiss me when you have a good wife like Sara already, you moron”.

Bushin narrows his eyes, looking down to her as he touching her shoulders “can you blame me for still in love with you?”.

Oh. That intense gaze from those sharp blue eyes. One of many things that make her fallen into him in the past. Now, it no longer makes her heartbeat palpitating like before, instead she feels a twinge of guilty on her heart, as if she’s betraying Yu Hon with being hugged by another man.

Suddenly, Bushin jumps to the side to avoid the little kid who sending his flying kick “let go of my mother, old man?!”.

When Bushin checks on the tree where that kid’s kick has landed, Bushin smirks triumphantly to his power, there’s a creak on the tree “your power is scary for a child around your age, kid”.

“Yue!”, Smyrna knows how strong her son is, just if Bushin really got Yue’s kick just now, surely it would be more than just bruises, at least the fracture bone from how strong he has put his power to his kick just now “do not kick someone so easily like that!? Apologize, or I will punish you!?”.

Yue protests “but father asked me to kick whoever dare to touch mom when father wasn’t here with us and he hugged you just now!?”.

Smyrna facepalms “it’s just a hug, so it’s alright?! It’s just like being hugged by your grandfather, Yue?!”.

Bushin crosses his arms, rolling his eyes “should I feel offended or honored for that?”.

Yue lifts his forefinger, pointing Bushin “so, he is not bad people?”.

“no, he isn’t…”, Smyrna shakes her head with disapproval frown, scolding him to not pointing his finger to adult like that before touching his shoulders, pushing him to Bushin “now, apologize to Bushin”.

Obediently, Yue bows his head to Bushin “forgive me, Mister”.

“looks like you have such a good boy who protect you here”, Bushin crouches himself in front of Yue and patting Yue’s head, laughing heartily “you sure take a great care of your mother, is she a great mother for you?”.

Yue smiles proudly before nodding his head furiously. Bushin spends his time together with Smyrna who introduce him to Yue, Mundok and the twin, Hak and Koyuki. After Bushin leaves Fuuga, he calls Azurite “let’s go back to Xing Kingdom and ask for your clan to move secretly. I have one mission for you, take back Smyrna to Xing Kingdom along with her children”.

“do you think I will let you do it?”, the sender of murderous intention that Bushin and Azurite have felt, no one but Yu Hon, his sword on his hand “you dare to lay your fingers on my wife and now you want to take her with our children back to Xing Kingdom?”.

“because she belongs to Xing Kingdom, the same with her children”, Bushin glares to him, his sword ready on his hand “I guess it will not be a problem, you already have your own heir and you don’t need her by your side anymore. After all, she has planned to bring her children and left your side sooner or later, so with us taking her back to Xing Kingdom will be just the same, right?”.

Yu Hon lifts his sword, pointing it straight to Bushin “don’t you dare to take her and our children away from me!?”.

Bushin also readies himself, pointing his sword to Yu Hon “and what if I don’t want to stop trying to take Smyrna back to Xing Kingdom?”.

Yu Hon furrows his eyebrows, lowering his sword “this means war”.

In Fuuga, Smyrna looks up to the sky with frown on her face “…the Wind is unsettled, but I hope it’s only my imagination”.

Unfortunately, it’s not only her imagination.

Back in Xing Kingdom, Kyuu Castle, Sara looks concerned about the crisis that her Kingdom has to face “should you really go to bring our troops and start war?”.

“they are the one who ignite the fire with announcing to start the war with us”, Bushin tightens the ribbon around metal to protect his forearm “I have to go, to protect my country and fight against Kouka Kingdom, especially after such humiliation”.

“but—”.

“Sara, you’re not only the Queen, you’re also my wife and the mother of my children. Just wait me here, I will go home as fast as I can with Smyrna and her children, after winning the war. Take care of yourself, our daughters and—”, Bushin cuts her before looking down to her stomach, putting his hand on her stomach and smiling down fondly “—our baby who still in your womb”.

* * *

Kija blurts out “are they seriously starting war just because of a single woman?”.

“and the stupid pride of them as a man, I could tell”, Yun offers, caressing his jaw “though I don’t know that there’s the third princess of Xing Kingdom?”.

When they turn their head to Tao, Tao looks down with somber mood “that’s because my mother passed away not long after her miscarriage. My sister didn’t tell me much, but—”.

“if you think they start a war just because a single woman, you’re wrong”, Soo Won subconsciously grabs Yona’s hand nervously. He doesn’t like how his stomach churning in nervousness, knowing they will witness what have happened on the battlefield of war 17 years ago “I guess it will be explained here as well, let’s just watch and observe for now”.

* * *

When Smyrna and Mundok who riding horses in the front line arrive on the border, they witness the raging war in front of their eyes. Pool of bloods flooding the ground of battlefield. Fire burns the buildings into ashes and corpses scatter. Many blank lifeless eyes stare to nothing, giving sick and nausea of the smells. Smyrna asks Mundok to keep her arrival here as secret to Yu Hon since she’s afraid if he will get distracted. After Smyrna asks Mundok to join with Yu Hon to get the information, everything about what the trigger of this war, Smyrna disperses herself from Mundok’s troops.

Mundok pulls the rein of his horse, looking to the side “wait, to where will you go and what will you do?”.

“I will see whether I could get some information from Bushin—”, Smyrna pulls the rein of her horse before kicking the side of her horse again “—and try to ask him to stop this war if I can?!”.

In the halfway, someone stops her “you look such in hurry, where will you go?”.

Smyrna dismounts of her horse before approaching her “as I thought, so it’s really you, Kei-Ra. Does this is your doing?”.

“oh, don’t get me wrong”, Kei-Ra smirks amusedly “maybe I am the one who sent the letters to King Bushin about your whereabout and to Yu Hon about your ‘secret rendezvous’ with King Bushin in Fuuga to provoke them into start war, but those who get provoked is at fault”.

“you!?”, Smyrna clenches her collar before slamming her on the tree hardly “do you realize how many common people’s life that being put at the stake? You think human’s life is nothing but just like the toys?!”.

“talk what you want, but you should know one thing”, Kei-Ra chokes as her back colliding with the tree before smirking “the warmonger here isn’t me, I’m just his pawn. The one who ask me to provoke King Bushin till he accepted his war declaration is no one but our husband: Yu Hon”.

Smyrna is shocked, her eyes widen slightly and her grip on her collar is loosening “no way… he couldn’t be… he’s promised to me—”.

“oh, yes?! But you should have known it better, that he has lost his patience and decided to break his pact with you, since you also want to leave him with your children and going back to Xing, right? That’s why you wouldn’t be able to protest if he declared the war with Xing Kingdom!?”, Kei-Ra snaps back before narrowing her eyes “maybe you’re strong, but you’re still naïve and simple-minded”.

She really wants to swipe that smirk off her face, but one thing has been bugging her mind and Smyrna lifts her head, dare herself to ask “could it be… you are the one who sold the information about my whereabout to my clan?”.

Her expression, from how that lips pulls into triumphant smirk is the answer.

“yes, I am the one who sold the information about your whereabout to your clan. Your siblings; as close as they are with King Bushin and Queen Sara; they wanted to take you back to Xing Kingdom with or without your wish or Yu Hon’s permission, along with your children. Your father seemed really mad when he knew you have been taken as concubine by Yu Hon, even having children with him”, Kei-Ra tells her out loud with clearly amused expression “at first, I only want to get rid of you with sold the information about you to your clan, but who know, I don’t expect that I can kill two birds with one stone. Not only get rid of you, but also your children. Though Queen Sara seemed really worried sick about you, King Bushin couldn’t accept the fact that you’ve been taken by Yu Hon as his concubine, he’s really mad. Just from his reaction, anyone could tell how deep he has loved you. He wants you back to Xing Kingdom along with your children no matter what, even if that means he should fight against Yu Hon and waging war with Kouka Kingdom. It’s really easy to provoke and manipulate them, I just need to tell them that you and your children have been suffering because being forced by Yu Hon to be his concubine and producing his children—”.

Just like unleashing the beast off of its rein, Smyrna slams Kei-Ra to the ground. Kei-Ra feels the air leaving her lungs as her back is slammed hardly on the ground.

“enough”, Smyrna clutches her neck with rage on her sharp, cold blue eyes “from now on, you will not able to speak anymore because you will die in my hand”.

“oh, you will not”.

Smyrna gulps, shuddering under the cold stare on her back before turning her head, looking behind over her shoulder, her face turns pale when she finds Cheolsu standing behind her “…father…”.

“finally, I found you, Smyrna… you couldn’t kill her, because she’s been kind enough to tell us about your whereabout and your suffering on Kouka”, Cheolsu sauntering slowly before crouches himself in front of Smyrna, lifting her chin up to make her look straight into him “right now, King Bushin along with his troops and your siblings with our clan members have fought against Prince Yu Hon and General Mundok along with their subordinates on the battlefield. You surely know what you should do and which side you should stand, right?”.

Smyrna gulps, hating herself for still afraid of him, but persisting “…I refuse, because General Son Mundok is my biological father and Prince Yu Hon is my husband, the father of my children. You should have known it already, right?”.

Cheolsu scowls before slapping her face hardly. He stands after pushing Smyrna to the ground, growling “you rebellious, ungrateful daughter!? Do you think who the one has raised you ever since your mother passed away when you were a child? Clearly not your biological father nor your husband but me! You must obey me!? Go to the battlefield and raise your weapon to defend King Bushin!?”.

“to defend and protect Bushin, I will do”, Smyrna wipes the blood off the corner of her mouth before she glares up to him “but I refuse to raise my weapon against Yu Hon and my biological father?! You are not my father, so you do not have the right to ask me do that?!”.

“oh, I know you will do”, Cheolsu smirks wickedly, snapping his finger “for your son”.

Cheolsu’s subordinates show themselves, three of them holding Yue and two of them carrying the twin, the toddler Hak and Koyuki in their arms “let go!”.

Smyrna’s face turns paler than before, she tries to approach her children but three of Cheolsu’s subordinates holding her down “Yue?! Hakuren?! Koyuki?!”.

“unless you don’t care about your children anymore, just keep refusing but every time you refuse my order, there’ll be a cut on your children’s body. Maybe we should start from the youngest?”, Cheolsu comes closer to her, tapping Smyrna’s cheek before fisting his fingers on her hair “the poor little baby girl… Koyuki, isn’t she?”.

“no! not my daughter! don’t do anything to my children!”, Smyrna cries out when a man who carrying Koyuki pointing his dagger to little Koyuki who starts crying. After she finds that man lowering his dagger, Smyrna closes her eyes and sighs in resignation “just do what you want to me”.

Cheolsu smirks and touches Smyrna’s forehead “that’s my good daughter”.

Yue struggles to break free off these men’s hands, to get closer to Smyrna but to no avail “NO! MOM!?”.

.

On the battlefield, Mundok fights against Azurite (not that they want, they serve different Kingdom and different master, after all. Mundok serves Kouka and Azurite serves Xing, so they have no choice but to fight against each other, since they want their opponent to get injured by another man’s hands).

Azurites blocks Mundok’s spear, whispering to him “where’s Smyrna and her children, father?”.

Mundok explains about her depart and Azurite turns pale. Azurite turns his head to where he has seen King Bushin fights against Yu Hon the last time from the corner of his eyes, he finds a shadow on the ground in between them “King Bushin, back away!”.

Bushin and Yu Hon hear Azurite’s warning and just that time they realize the shadow on the ground, getting larger and darker. They look up and have to take a step backwards before Smyrna landing in between them. A huge, massive back-breaker blade of spear embeds on the ground with Smyrna standing on the butt of her spear’s pole. She lands on the ground, pulling her spear out before starts swinging her spear to Yu Hon.

Yu Hon dodges and blocks her attacks, barely escaping the swinging spear in the stomach “Smyrna, stop! What are you doing?!”.

Before her attack hits him, Bushin jumps in between Smyrna and Yu Hon to block Smyrna’s spear “it’s no use, she wouldn’t hear us right now”.

After Bushin gives quick explanation about Smyrna’s state, that she’s under high-level hypnotic influence (Cheolsu’s doing Bushin assumes), Yu Hon can’t disbelieve young King of Xing explanation’s “but why did you protect me just now?”.

“don’t get me wrong”, Bushin scoffs before turning his attention back to Smyrna in front of them, since he comes in between her and Yu Hon, Smyrna stops her weapon, evidently Cheolsu has hypnotized her to fight against Koukan people and to protect him, that’s why she doesn’t raise her weapon against him even under the hypnotic influence “if you got injured because of her, she would likely blame herself for it, right? I know she’s the type of that woman, that’s why I love her”.

Yu Hon’s face turns into sour “confessing you still love her in front of her husband, so bold”.

Bushin rolls his eyes, grimacing “you claimed yourself as her husband, yet you don’t know?”.

Yu Hon has no words to argue back and that’s when a Kouka young soldier stabbing Smyrna with his spear from behind. Bushin and Yu Hon cry out Smyrna’s name in the same time but instead, Smyrna doesn’t flinch at all. She turns her back, swinging her spear to behead that young soldier before pulling out the spear out of her body. Bloods pouring down from the corner of her mouth as she throws that spear to the ground. Her body reacts on getting that wound, coughing more bloods but her blank eyes stare into nothing, before she raises her own spear and starts to fight again, ignoring the bleeding from back. Another soldier slashes Smyrna across her torso, vertically from her collarbone down to her hip but once more time, ignoring her gashes, Smyrna impales her spear to his torso, instantly killing this soldier.

“sister, stop?!”, Azurite wraps his arms around Smyrna’s torso “you have to snap out of it or you will die?!”.

She doesn’t recognize her twin brother’s voice, elbowing him in his ribs but Azurite persisting to hold her.

“do you know how to stop her?”, looking to Smyrna’s bleeding, he looks pleadingly to Bushin. If he could, Yu Hon would want to stop her by himself but unfortunately, he has no idea about how to stop Smyrna and snap her out of her state right now “if this goes on, she will die!?”.

“I know, needn’t to ask me because it’s my intention from the first place”, Bushin taps Yu Hon’s shoulder lightly after looking straight to Azurite who hardly tries to holding Smyrna back “but don’t you hit me later for stopping her, got it?”.

Yu Hon raises his eyebrow but before he can ask him about what does he mean, Bushin asks Azurite to hold her as strong as he can without hurting her. Once he’s close enough, Bushin wraps his arms around Smyrna’s torso before kissing her torridly. Smyrna moans in between her ragged-breath and flinches under Bushin’s touch. Once the colors of life come back to her eyes and she snaps out of her trance, Smyrna looks up with teary-eyes to Bushin who cupping her cheeks, she tries to catch her breaths “…Bushin?”.

Bushin smiles down to her “finally you snap out of it”.

Smyrna covers her mouth and grabs his biceps when her knees buckle beneath her, puking more bloods and as she loses her consciousness, Bushin tightens his grips on her “Smyrna!”.

A vein bulges on Yu Hon’s head “OI! Should you really do that to stop her?!”.

“stop complaining, that’s what I did the last time to break her spell. It works, right?”, Bushin carries Smyrna on his arms, ordering Azurite to give signal to their men for retreat “here we go”.

“and just to where do you think you want to take her?”, Yu Hon lifts his sword “like the hell I can let Xing people to take her away from me, especially not after what Cheolsu did to her!”.

“I alone am enough to protect her and her children”, Bushin whistles before lifting Smyrna’s body up to the air “Serena! Take her!”.

“as you wish, King!”, Serena has sharp hearing and listening to young King’s order, with a pair of wings on her back, Serena flies downward from her previous place as the archer on the rear, up on the hill above the battlefield. She wraps her arms around Smyrna’s torso before flying and carrying her unconscious and gravely injured older sister “hold on, sister… you have to survive, just please… hold on till we reach safe place”.

“no! Smyrna!”, Yu Hon runs forward, looking up to the sky where Serena has fled, taking Smyrna away of him. Never has he felt this helpless, to only able to witness her in such a state and being kidnapped right in front of her eyes. After Bushin and his troops retreat, Yu Hon punches the ground with his bare fist “damn it?!”

* * *

Soo Won really sympathizes with her father “at least I understand the feeling, how to have your lover being snatched away from you”.

Jae Ha rolls his eyes playfully, knowing well Soo Won referring to when he snatches Yona away from him “can’t leave the chance to give an innuendo, eh?”.

Smyrna looks up to Hak “what’s wrong?”.

Hak’s frown only deepens from before “where the hell there is a child in this world who will be glad for having witness his mother being treated like that?”.

Smyrna secretly feels touched for her son’s sympathy “oh, if you refer to how Bushin and Yu Hon treat me like inanimate objects and being the object of the struggle, I’m used to it”.

Hak jerks his head down to his mother “well, you shouldn’t have to!? They argued and competing to get you in their arms without thinking about your feeling?!”.

Smyrna only shrugs it off “but at least Yu Hon and Bushin still treat me as a woman and a human, unlike Cheolsu who treated me simply as a tool, he’s the worst”.

Something comes to Yona’s mind suddenly, she squeezes Soo Won’s hand “Soo Won, you said just now that there’s another reason of why the war 17 years ago was occurred, what was it?”.

Soo Won explains “there was a news come from the border that there’s missing people from Kouka that was taken to Xing Kingdom and my father asked them to give them back but because King Bushin refused, the war was occurred”.

Surprisingly Zeno adds up with all seriousness “but King Bushin had a reason back then. Those people were from the temple, the priest and priestess along with their family that being casted away from Hiryuu Castle by Yu Hon. If King Bushin sent them back to Kouka, they only would die on Yu Hon’s hands and Queen Sara wouldn’t accept that. Lady Smyrna and Queen Sara were close friends, no wonder they agreed on these matters and King Bushin only accepted his Queen and his first love’s request to let those people stay in Xing Kingdom under Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan’s care. True, Lady Smyrna and her children were the main reason of why they fought against each other on the war in the first place but the reason which Zeno had explained was the reason which has been spreading around the society”.

Jae Ha, Kija and Shina turn their head to their yellow brother but it’s Kija who voice it “surprisingly you know many things and only at the time like this, I remember that you’re far, much older than us”.

“really now, it’s so mean, Hakuryuu”, Zeno’s eyes turns into straight lines before continuing “actually, the fault was in Yu Hon who casted them away from Hiryuu Castle from the first place but King Bushin became the scapegoat here”.

The realization hits Yona hardly “that’s why King Bushin said about humiliation?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun, okay. now we get into more serious and tenser scenes. I’ll slip the scenes about Yona & co.’s reactions on some places when I think it’s needed only. Mostly, we will be more focused on the past vision to reveal the secrets. I’ll try to not only too focused on Smyrna’s POV but of them all before more focusing on Yona and Soo Won’s relationship. Criticism and develop comments are welcomed, no flames. Thank you for reading this far ^_^


	31. The Treacherous (II)

“kh…”, Smyrna groans and stirs awake, wincing at various and familiar pains on her body. When she wakes up, she abruptly sits up once she finds her twin little brother sitting right beside her, looking down to her with those worried expression “Azur— OW!?”.

She screams in pain and squirming at the multitude of pains flaring around her body as the result of sit up abruptly, before the light-headedness due to blood-loss following “ouch… my body feels like hell…”.

“that’s because you sat up right away like that!”, Azurite scolds her for her reckless movement, wrapping his arms around Smyrna’s torso to support her body before hitting the bed, telling her to relax and lying her back on the bed “got stabbed by spear on your back, got slashed by sword on your torso, not to mention the bruises and cuts, that’s you. Your children are safe under Queen Sara’s supervision. After Serena gave first aid for your wounds, she was flying to Kyuu Castle with urgent message from King Bushin while carrying you here. Long story short, King Bushin had explained about you and your children’s circumstances in his letter for the Queen so Queen Sara took your children under her care and Cheolsu couldn’t lay his hand to your children, not as long as Queen Sara has had the supervision upon your children under King Bushin’s order”.

Sighing in relief, all tension on Smyrna’s body has gone and she relaxes now. Only for a while, before she realizes where she is from the familiarity of this place “wait, do you mean right now I am—”.

“yep, we are in Kyuu Castle”, one more time, Azurite asks her to relax because she’s still having fever due to her wounds but as she props herself on her elbow, trying to sit up while holding back her wince in pain, Azurite instinctively throws his arms around her “goddamn it, sister! what I told you before to rest!”.

As he supports her to sit up, Smyrna grabs Azurite’s biceps with pale face “tell me… what happened when I was under Cheolsu’s high-level hypnotic influence? How many people had died?”.

Azurite averts his eyes, her rage on the battlefield when she was killing people under Cheolsu’s high-level hypnotic influence like on the war lately, is not the first time for his sister for being used as ‘killing-machine’ and he really hates it to see how she would break down every time knowing how many people that she had killed when she was being used as ‘killing-machine’. He refuses to answer this time before laying her back on her bed “rest, that’s all you can do with your state right now”.

“fine, if you don’t want to tell me, I will try to find out what I want to know myself”, Smyrna sits back and bites back the winces from agitating her wounds “I’ve gotten worse wounds than this, nothing to be—”.

“SMYRNA!”, Sara barges in before throwing her arms around Smryna, crying but still careful to not agitate her wounds “you moron… you don’t have an idea about how worried sick I was and how terrified I was when Serena brought you here…”.

“…forgive me”, Smyrna sighs in resignation, patting Sara’s back before pointing to little girl who hiding behind Azurite, poking her head out through his shoulder to look at Smyrna “Sara, that girl is…”.

Sara waves her hand, gesturing her daughter to come closer before Kouren shyly sits on the edge of the bed. Sara laughs sheepishly “she’s my first daughter, Kouren, only a year younger with your first son”.

“the Dragon Lotus, huh?”, Smyrna smiles and reaches her hand to cup Kouren’s cheek “you have the sparks of your mother’s soul and just from your eyes, I can see how you have inherited your mother’s heart for this Kingdom”.

10-years-old Kouren looks up to Smyrna with sparkling eyes in admiration “Lady Smyrna is beautiful…”.

“ah, I have to tell Serena and Yue, they really worried sick back then”, Azurite rises from his seat, telling them that he will go to Sara’s private quarters to pick Serena and Yue. Reasoning Smyrna will want to see Serena and Yue, Sara closes the door behind her after asking Kouren to go with Azurite.

Smyrna sighs in relief before lying back, covering her eyes with her forearm “thank you, Sara. Now could you explain about why you let this happen, Sara? with your power, you must have known that Kei-Ra…”.

Sara sits near Smyrna and squeezes her hand “yes, I know she’s lying”.

Ignoring her wounds and the pain, Smyrna pushes herself to sit without support “then why! Why should you let this happen!?”.

Sara snaps back “because if this goes on, you will die!”.

As someone who possess the Byakko heart, one of abilities that Sara has is precognitive dream, which scary because mostly 99% what she has seen in her dream will become true in the reality “I believe you should have known it yourself, that’s why you have tried to leave his side”.

Smyrna turns her head to the side, averting her eyes “I have no idea about what you’re talking about”.

“have no idea, huh?”, even though Smyrna is far stronger than her, she’s injured and Sara marvels the fact she can forcibly take Smyrna’s upper kimono off, revealing the marks of fish scales around Smyrna’s body “then, could you explain about these marks on your body?”.

“…fine, I never could win against you, huh?”, Smyrna repairs her disheveled kimono back, protesting on how rude of her for take her kimono off forcibly after haven’t met for a long time “looks like this is the side-effect of the forbidden swordsmanship on my body, which mean I am not meant to be the one who could break the curse on my clan”.

Smyrna tells Sara about what she can’t tell Yu Hon. Before leaving Hiryuu Castle, one of priests has asked Kashi to give a letter to her, telling her about what kind of fate that will befall on her and her children. She knows she will die sooner or later due to side-effect of the forbidden swordsmanship, that’s why Smyrna has tried to leave Yu Hon’s residence and asking Mundok to seek for the place where she can spend her last time peacefully with her children, she wants at least her children will be taken care by Mundok rather than by Yu Hon considering the circumstances.

“I know this is selfish of me and I aware of this risk ever since I’ve been taken as his concubine, but I don’t want my children have to live their life under the shadow as concubine’s children. I want to give them place where they can spend the rest of their life peacefully, normally as peasants”, Smyrna smirks before laughing bitterly as if laughing at herself “I know maybe it’s too much, considering they have warrior blood on their veins from their parent and grandfathers, but as long as my children can live their life happily, as long as they can live their life and freely choose their path without being forced by anyone to take path that they will have to walk in, I will be satisfied with that”.

Suddenly the door slides opened wide, revealing Yue with face-palmed Azurite and froze-Serena standing behind the shocked boy who just knowing that his mother is dying. He’s asking why with demanding tone, why his mother has to die “does it because you kill those people even if you don’t want to? kill people is evil deed, that’s why you should die for redemption?”.

“Yue, listen to me…”, Smyrna cups Yue’s cheeks, trying to get the understanding through her son’s thick skull “I, your father, your grandfathers are a warrior. Warriors, all of them, are well-trained assassins, meant to be killer who will take another living human’s life in the battlefield. We have to pick our weapon to kill, otherwise we will be killed”.

The reality, the fact of life that 11-years-old boy just know, make his dread arise “…couldn’t we live our life without kill people?”.

Sara, Serena and Azurite exchange glances, this makes them remember of the innocence that they have held once in the past, back then when they still think that there’s no need to kill people when the reality tells them the opposite. They say nothing, because it’s Smyrna’s duty as a mother to tell and teach her children.

Smyrna shakes her head, sternly telling him “no, because this world is always like this… this world is cruel. If you don’t kill, you can’t survive”.

Looking to disheartened looks on her first son’s face, Smyrna asks him to lift his face and look straight at her eyes.

“Yue, think carefully of what is your reason to pick up your weapon as warrior? To protect? To avenge? To satisfy your thirst-blood?”, Smyrna teaches him about the fact that many people will raise their weapon with various reasons, selfish or selfless “just remember it in your heart and never forget. Human can’t live without hurt someone no matter how hard they have tried. Although they get hurt, they also have an ability to heal, even if it will leave scars or will take long time to heal. Time will heal. When it comes to kill or not kill, especially in the battlefield, remember what you have to protect behind your back. If you have a reason to live and survive, you will be the strongest warrior and you can go back to those precious people who have become your reason to live and survive. Live, Yue. I hope nothing of my children, be it you, Hakuren or Koyuki, but to live your life upon the path that you’ve chosen from the deep of your heart”.

* * *

 

Yue still doesn’t understand why his mother has to die due to so-called the forbidden swordsmanship, what he knows whether they can go back to Kouka Kingdom that he considers as their home or never can, his mother will die and what piss him off the most, is the fact that there’s nothing he can do to prevent it. Yue only swings his wooden sword up and down lazily, thinking back on what his mother has told him just now in the garden.

“Yue? What are you doing here? Have you checked upon your mother?”, 10-years-old Kouren approaches him, looking at him with those curious and worry on her eyes “what’s wrong? Your wounds still feel hurt? you look so sad, what happen?”.

Yue rolls his eyes playfully, expertly hiding the turmoil in his heart “one by one, princess… you’re talkative as usual”.

“what the hell!”, Kouren lifts her fist, puffing her cheeks “I have to take care of you because mother told me to take care of you, while your mother and younger siblings are under my mother’s supervision”.

“yeah, yeah”, Yue nonchalantly waves it off, he has succeeded to avoid her questions about his wounds in their first meeting. His struggle against Cheolsu’s clan-men when they have kidnapped him along with his twin younger siblings, resulting bruises and shallow cuts littering his torso and arms but Yue doesn’t about to reveal it to Kouren. Azurite and Serena also have told him persistently to not reveal anything about his father (though he doesn’t too understand about why, at least he understands how bad the diplomatic state in between Kouka Kingdom and Xing Kingdom as long as he stays here). Yue scratches the shallow cut of dagger on the left side of his neck “just the scratches, it will heal if you lick it”.

“oh, okay”.

“huh?”.

Yue’s confusion when Kouren cupping his cheek and the back of his neck changes into shock when the 10-years-old princess really does lick his wound. Yue quickly keeps his distance with Kouren, covering his neck where Kouren has licked it, his face turns bright red as his back pressing on the tree “what the hell do you think you’re doing!?”.

Kouren tilts her head innocently “eh? you said it will heal if I lick it?”.

Yue squeaks, his face is redder than before "but it doesn't mean I want you to lick it!?".

Kouren reaches out her hands to him, approaching him “just think of it as sterilization if you’re embarrassed with it. Don’t worry, I will not tell anyone, besides it will be no problem as long as no one know about it, right?”.

Yue touches Kouren’s forehead in arm-length to prevent her from get closer to him “have no one told you that it’s improper or you’re just too pure and innocence?”.

Lowering both hand to her side, she’s confused even more “huh? Did I do something wrong? What’s improper about it when I just want to help you heal it or at least, to help you sterilize your wound? I do it sometimes when I get scratches as well”.

Yue face-palms “…I see, too pure and innocence it seems”.

* * *

Algira jaw-drops “does it really princess Kouren?”.

Vold wonders about it even more “huh, not so sure about it too…”.

“poor my brother…”, Hak closes his palms into praying position, closing his eyes with knowing expression “I really understand how it feel to have such innocence girl around you”.

“I don’t know why but I want to smack his head all of sudden”, Yona lifts her fist, glaring to the side from the corner of her eyes when she catches Soo Won’s trembling body as he holds his laughter “Soo Won, don’t laugh?!”.

“pfft… I’m not, dear…”.

“you clearly are!”.

Kija can’t help but blushing, remembered of those times when those aggressive women charged into him when he still stayed in his village “Jae Ha, stop laughing, it’s not funny at all…”.

“though he isn’t the only one who laugh here…”, Yun rolls his eyes to Hakuyo who laughing when Shina pointing him.

“I don’t know my older sister can be that innocence”, Tao covers her blushing face, feels embarrassed for her sister’s action but in the same time, she also feels glad for revealing her sister’s side that she doesn’t know, which cute she thinks.

Thinking back to when she has seen Kouren the first time, how the first princess of Xing interacts with her fiancé and speaking about her family, also from how she sees Kouren in this past-vision make Yona even wonder “princess Tao, she was… like what Lady Smyrna said, to me it seemed that princess Kouren holds in her heart nothing but love and affection for her people. So it makes me wonder, why would she choose the path of war and sacrifice her citizens?”.

Tao narrows her eyes with disheartened looks on her face “…I believe that is because my sister holds a deep, deep hatred for King Soo Won’s father, General Yu Hon. During King Joo Nam reign, Kouka and Xing frequently warred against each other, spilling much blood time after time and war 17 years ago only one of them. However, in the battle that occurred 17 years ago, Xing Kingdom’s army was defeated and we surrendered to Kouka Kingdom. At the time, the General of the Sky Tribe, Yu Hon beheaded all of the Xing soldiers and citizens that had been taken prisoner, one after another. Then he stated to us that he was going to release all of the prisoners, but at the castle gates… he simply dumped all of their heads”.

Yona gasps before looking to Soo Won “…do you know about it, Soo Won?”.

Soo Won’s expression turns into cold “if you refer to the dumping of the heads of prisoners of war in front of Xing kingdom’s castle gates, it often happens during war”.

Yona snaps in disbelief “but uncle Yu Hon mistreated Xing Kingdom’s people!? Are you saying that uncle Yu Hon’s methods are righteous?!”.

“…depending on the circumstances”.

“…oh, I see”, Yona looks down before looking up with fire on her eyes, sharply spit out “no wonder uncle Yu Hon could not become King!?”.

For the first time, Soo Won’s expression changes as if someone as strong as Kija or Jae Ha has hit him on his gut hardly or he has been stabbed by someone with sword piercing through his heart.

Only when Hakuyo gives applause to Yona, the tense silence between them is broken “how fanatic of you, King Soo Won, just like what Yue said… at least I’m truly relieved and glad, both Hak and Yue are nothing like Yu Hon or you, otherwise I would not vow my loyalty to him”.

“I believe my father had his own reason, but for now… how about princess Kouren? Does she know about the fact that Yue is my father’s son?”, Soo Won glares to him, starts to lost his patience “she’s holding deep hatred towards my father, I don’t think she will still love Yue after knowing—”.

“she knew”, Hakuyo cuts him off before glaring to him “her hatred to your father is not unreasonable, she and Yue witnessed that in their young age. Ever since that fateful day when our bonds have been started, they have been hurt deeply, they have been holding unbearable wounds in their heart but their presence in this world is the potion for each other’s wounds so don’t underestimate them. Yue has prepared himself to die in Kouren’s hand when he told Kouren. It’s true, princess Kouren was shocked, but in the end, her love for Yue is far deeper and bigger than her hatred for your father”.

“before we continue, I ask you one more time, are you sure you will want to continue?”, Smyrna’s voice make them turning their attention back to them “my purpose to show you the truth is… because you have the right to know the truth, as our son. However, my instinct as mother telling me… no, I know you will get hurt after knowing the truth but my heart as mother telling me to stop, to not tell you because I don’t want you to get hurt”.

“mother, it’s too late to stop here and now so just tell me the truth”, Hak sighs before smiling “besides like you said to Yue, even if they get hurt, human have an ability to heal, even if it will leave scars or will take long time to heal… that’s what you said to him, right? That’s why, even if I get hurt, I’ll be okay. Not to mention…”, Hak’s eyes show complicated emotions when he’s thinking about the so-called figure that he knows as ‘his father’ “…I want to know what make Lord Yu Hon did that, also how Yue and princess Kouren looked like”.

“…I’m glad that you’ve grown into such a strong, good man”, Smyrna smiles fondly before continue.

* * *

Sky and Wind Tribe soldiers are stationed by Yu Hon and Mundok near the border while they go to Fuuga. When they get the news from the Hiryuu Castle that Yong-Hi comes, they immediately meet with her in Fuuga.

“what do you think you’re doing?!”, Yu Hon yells in protest right away when they meet “why don’t you just stay in the Castle with Soo Won? Your body—”.

“I’m totally fine”, Yong-Hi quickly swats her husband’s concern away, which is the truth, she feels totally fine and her health is great enough to come to Fuuga. She convinces her husband to receive King Joo Nam’s decree for letting Yong-Hi help him to put this war into its end, also to get back Smyrna and their children “like the hell I could sit calmly and wait patiently when Smyrna and her children are taken to Xing”.

Yu Hon face-palms, knowing well she will not budge and let her help him. Many soldiers in their mess, Yu Hon’s subordinates wonder about why Yu Hon let Yong-Hi come here with him from the first place and how can Yong-Hi help them?

One of them even speaks rather loud to his comrades “what a fragile woman like Lady Yong-Hi could do in the war? If it’s a warrior woman like Lady Smyrna, no wonder”.

“don’t let Lord Yu Hon hear that, or else he will have your hide”, Han Joon-Ki, Yu Hon’s right hand and the strongest candidate of next Sky Tribe General under Yu Hon’s control warns his comrades behind him “you will know, why Lord Yu Hon has her as his first wife”.

With Yong-Hi as their tactician, the situation on the battlefield turn rounds and Xing Kingdom is cornered. Through ‘Water Mirror’, magic tool which Smyrna has created to communicate through far distance, they know it’s a losing battle for Xing Kingdom.

“it must be Yong-Hi, Yu Hon’s first wife. Maybe her body is really weak and it’s really easy for me to kill her, but she’s the smartest woman in Kouka that I’ve ever met”, in Kyuu Castle, with Sara, Azurite and Serena in the capital, Smyrna tells Bushin “knowing her and Yu Hon, they must have sent condition to stop this war. Bushin, what they ask to you?”.

Though his opponent can’t see it, Bushin grits his teeth, he’s on the border, holding ‘Water Mirror’ with his soldiers on the battlefield, also Cheolsu and Kei-Ra nearby along with Cheolsu’s subordinates “…they asked me for trade you and your children with our citizens that they’ve been kept as war hostages”.

“then let’s just comply it”.

“SMYRNA! / SISTER!”, Sara, Bushin, Serena and Azurite cry in protest.

“I will not accept no this time!”, Smyrna snaps back “this is for the sake of our Kingdom. Please!”.

Serena and Azurite, of course, don’t want their older sister go back to Kouka but…

In the end, Sara is the first who let her go “…Bushin, tell them that we will comply their request but they have to release our citizens first”.

Bushin sounds like he has choked on something “Sara—”.

“my husband, please… I beg you as your Queen… we have to stop this war, we can’t let more victims fall because of our selfishness. Smyrna’s right…”, Sara starts crying as she looking up to her closest friend that she has considered as sister “but… would you like to visit us sometimes, Smyrna?”.

“of course, I will”, Smyrna smiles before wrapping her arms around Sara who hugging her back “I also will bring my children, let them play with your daughters, will you?”.

“…both of you are, really”, Bushin sounds so exasperated “what could I do with both of you?”.

* * *

 

Kouka Kingdom, under Yu Hon as their leader on this war, sends a letter that telling that they will release the Xing citizens, both common people and soldiers that they have been kept as war hostages but on that fateful day, they witness the living hell instead.

Many of them lost their family and the children cry as they lost their innocence.

“this is wrong, Soo Won”, looking around with teared-eyes, Yona looks up to her fiancé “this is wrong!”.

Soo Won says nothing, only looking around where the corpses, with or without head, or decapitated head of certain Xing citizens scattering around the ground along with bloods.


	32. The Treacherous (III)

Hakuyo leads the way, walking through the hallway of Kyuu Castle towards the main courtyard in front of the Kyuu Castle’s gate where the soldiers gathering “come this way, this moment is what I mean with that ‘fateful day’…”.

Azurite and Smyrna are on the courtyard, telling the soldiers to open the gate as Queen Sara has ordered. There are approaching caravan which consisted of covered wagons and carts bearing the flag of Kouka Kingdom. After Kouka Kingdom defeats them and Xing Kingdom surrenders, Yu Hon states that he’s going to release all of the prisoners. Once the caravan is arrived, the more they get closer to inspect, the more suspicious they feel the caravan where they feel the strange, coppery smell.

One of soldiers encourages himself to check one of covered wagons, peeking into the covered wagon, only to take a step backwards and stumbled on his butt before he pointing to the covered wagon with trembling finger “…I-I… IT’S ONLY THEIR HEADS!?”.

Azurite quickly pulls the thin fabric which covering the wagon, ripping it off the wagon and revealing the mountains of beheaded heads, the heads of Xing citizens that have been taken as war hostages by Yu Hon. Azurite instantly covers his nose because of the strong coppery smell of rotten wounds of the beheaded heads before looking behind over his shoulder where he sees even his twin sister drops to her knees with pale face and starts hyperventilating “sister!?”.

“Yue! Princess! Don’t look!?”, Serena quickly pulls both young innocence children to her embrace and covers their eyes, telling them with quivering voice as she holding their hands and starting to lead them “just close your eyes till I tell you that you can open your eyes… hold my hand and follow me as I lead the way to the safe place… don’t let my hand go and don’t open your eyes no matter what… got it?”.

“sister, get ahold yourself!”, after make sure Serena has led Yue and Kouren to safe place while covering their eyes to prevent them witness such brutal and cruel scene, Azurite can afford to check on his twin “take a deep breath!? Slowly?! Good… does it your wounds—”.

“sorry, I’m alright now… only a bit dazed…”, Smyrna clenches her chest and takes a deep breathe before standing back, half-biting back her wince. Once she gets herself together again, Smyrna gives order to the soldiers “soldiers, don’t let any children or women witness this!? clean up these mess?!”, remembered of Sara, her fragile, pregnant childhood friend, Smyrna turns paler than before “don’t let the Queen—!?”.

“KYAAA!?”.

**Too late.**

Smyrna and Azurite turn their head and witness Sara standing near the stairs. Sara flies her hand up to cover her mouth, her face turns far paler than before. Sara touches her forehead and clenches her chest. She feels dizzy and her vision darken all of sudden. Sara’s body staggers and as she falls off the stairs, Smyrna and Azurite run to her. Smyrna hopes time can stop, running as fast as she can to catch her but Sara’s body has landed unconsciously on the floor of the courtyard before they can reach her.

“SARA!?”, Smyrna starts checking on Sara. When she finds the bleeding on Sara’s skirt, Smyrna frantically gives order call the doctor as Azurite carries Sara back to her chamber.

When Smyrna and Azurite wait outside the chamber as the doctor checking one their Queen, Serena comes to them with pale face “sister!? brother!? princess Kouren disappeared and because he realized it first, Yue went to outside to look for her?!”.

“when we haven’t cleaned those mess?!”, Azurite asks Serena to wait in the Castle with Smyrna before he goes to outside, however thinking that nothing they can do when they’re waiting for the doctor, Serena and Smyrna exchange glances before they go to outside, following Azurite.

Yona and the others see it, when Serena is distracted, Kouren sneaks out of her room and the first one who realize it is Yue. Yue tells Serena about young princess disappears from her room before going to outside to looking for her, ignoring his Aunt’s yell. Staring dumbfoundedly at how fast her nephew who make a mad dash to outside, Serena goes to tell her siblings. Deciding it’s best to find Kouren and Yue, they go to outside following three adults who looking for two lost children out of the Kyuu Castle.

“actually, to where my sister was…”, Tao’s words are cut off by her own gasp when she finds the scattered beheaded heads of soldiers outside the Castle’s gate. She turns pale and about to fainted but Vold supporting her from behind “thank you, Vold… but this is… I don’t have any idea on how did my sister and Yue feel when they witnessed this…”.

“this way”, Shina lifts his finger, pointing to where he finds Yue.

When they find Yue and Kouren, Yue just finds Kouren who runs while looking around, as if looking for someone desperately until she drops to her knees in front of a head of decapitated soldiers who stares into nothing with those dead, blank eyes, his face is contorted in pain.

“within those prisoners was a particular soldier that princess Kouren was very close with, he was my older brother and his name’s also Yue”, Hakuyo lifts his finger, shakily pointing to the head of certain soldier in front of kneeled Kouren.

“princess…”, Yue manages to hold back his fear, nausea due to the smell of blood and the sickness from his churning stomach, only able to stare to Kouren who reaches her shaking hands out to that head.

Kouren doesn’t cry, but she does scream her heart out loud hysterically, desperately scream in anguish and grievous like she has witnessed the living hell (in fact, she does) as she cradles the decapitated head of a soldier in her arms. Yue doesn’t know what to do and lost at words before looking around and covering his mouth, wondering what make this tragedy and who is the responsible one of this tragedy.

When Kouren starts wandering aimlessly, carrying a head of decapitated soldiers amidst a crowd of adults cowering in fear, Yue finds all of the adults are afraid of that little girl who walking around with the head of their countryman in her arms as he walking behind her, following her.

Yue has enough, he grabs Kouren’s bicep when he figures that one more time, seems like she’s looking for something “…princess, what are you looking for?”.

She doesn’t look straight to him, only muttering with those blank eyes “his body… can’t find it…”.

“even if you want to try to connect ‘this head’ with his body…”, Yue looks down to the head on her arms, narrowing his eyes slightly “…he wouldn’t live again, because he’s dead already. Those who die… will never come back to life again once their lives have fled from this world…”.

Listening to his words, her knees buckle beneath her, she’s staring into nothing as she holding the head in her arms. As Yue and Kouren sit on the ground, between the crowd of adults cowering in fear who stay away from them, there are only two people who come closer to them.

A little, 8-years-old-child with short straight blonde hair and purple eyes with dirt of mud staining his face come closer to them, reaching his shaking hands out to that head, crying with those blank, sad eyes “older brother…”.

Yue looks down to the blonde-child sadly “…this head is your older brother?”.

After the crying little blonde nods his head, Yue takes his hands in his as he asking prodding question about his identity. He answers all of Yue’s questions while staring to the head of his older brother, not getting his eyes off his brother. He tells Yue his name is Hakuyo, he also tells Yue that his older brother is the only, last family he had, that his parent had passed away already and with his older brother passed away too, he’s just being left alone in this world.

“we’ll help you bury him, don’t worry”, Yue ruffles Hakuyo’s head before turning his attention back to the blonde-haired princess, taking the head that she’s been cradled in her hands “princess, it’s enough… give him back to his little brother”.

After Yue gets the head off her hands, handing it back to Hakuyo, Yue clenches his fist and deliberately makes decision to turning his attention from the sight of Hakuyo who cries while holding his older brother’s head back to Kouren.

Kouren looks up to him with those blank eyes before she wrapping her arms around Yue’s neck and her pupils widen slightly as the recognition comes into her eyes “your neck… is there…”.

“yes… of course, I am…”, Yue quirks his lips into what he hopes come out as reassuring smile “I am alive, you’re alive… we both are alive…”.

Kouren starts to cry in relief, she burying her face into his shoulder after wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Yue feels like crying when he takes both Kouren and Hakuyo who crying in his arms. Other than him, no one else knows of this moment where the shaking, frightened girl in his arms crying tears of relief.

A big, calloused hand lands on Yue’s shoulder. When Yue looks up, he finds an injured soldier who looking down to them sadly “…let’s just bury him”.

When they decide to bury Hakuyo’s older brother’s head somewhere which happen to be the garden near the Castle, Kouren embraces the head for the last time. She glares intently straight at the country of fiends, tenderly embraces the decapitated head of a soldier in her arms, totally ignoring the bloods from the head has stained her sleeves, fully knowing who is her enemy “…Yu Hon…”.

Yue feels his chest tightening, wondering why the young princess mentioning his father’s name like that?

After they bury that head, they hear Serena’s voice “Neguro!?”.

Injured soldier who helps them to bury the head stands, Yue who drops one knee beside kneeling Kouren and Hakuyo near the grave looking up to where Serena who running into them with teary-eyed, Azurite and Smyrna in tow.

“Serena…”, an injured soldier that happens to be Serena’s fiancé, Neguro hugging Serena back after his fiancée throwing herself into his embrace “Serena, forgive me… we lost and our comrades—”.

“I’m relieved that you’re back…”, Serena sobs in his arms before looking up with smile in her face, crying mess “let’s treat your wound first, and we will listen to your explanation after that”.

Smyrna pats Yue’s head, telling him that he’s done a good job to take care of Kouren. When the adults ask them to go back to the Castle, Yue finds Hakuyo only sitting near his older brother’s grave.

“oi, what are you doing? You want to be eaten by wolf?”, Yue halts the adults who are about to leave before he looking up to Smyrna, explaining Hakuyo’s situation “that’s why mother, could Hakuyo come with us? Please?”.

Smyrna smiles down proudly to her son “of course, he is”.

After Smyrna gently pushes his back encouragingly, Yue nods his head before approaching Hakuyo and reaching his hand to Hakuyo.

“come on, let’s go home”, Yue grabs Hakuyo’s wrist, helping him stand as the blonde-child looking up to him dumbfoundedly “to our house, as our family”.

Knowing he finds a new home and a new family after he has lost his family through blood relationship, Hakuyo cries while hugging Yue until Serena carries Hakuyo in her arms “Neguro, after we married, it’s no problem to adopt him as our son, right?”.

Neguro sighs, shrugging his shoulder “if that’s what you want, no problem”.

While Serena treats his wounds, Neguro tells them that Yu Hon did release the war hostages, only half of them which consisted of soldiers and Xi Fang Bai Hu’s clan-men. Neguro is one of captain in Xi Fang Bai Hu’s clan-men and they were captured as war hostages. Yu Hon did tell them to come into the caravan that would bring them back to the Capital, but in the halfway, Yu Hon’s so-called ‘right hand’, Han Joon-Ki has stopped the caravan and starts beheading the war hostages one after another, only leave Neguro as the witnesses so he could tell them their messages.

 _“give back Lady Smyrna and her children to Prince Yu Hon. The main members of Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan itself who must give them back to prince Yu Hon, he will wait on his temporary residence at the border. If his request isn’t complied, he will be beheading the remnants of Xing war hostages which consisted of the common people”_ , Han Joon-Ki smirks down as he pointing his sword to Neguro _“ah, and don’t get me wrong, Xing vermin, I just do what my leader ordered”_.

“one by one, our clan-men and our soldiers… our comrades were beheaded in front of my eyes and I could do nothing… on the border, our people were treated like slaves and be killed like flies…”, Neguro covers his eyes, blinking away a single tear with quivering voice “I will not forget this despair, this humiliation!”.

Serena wraps her arms around Neguro’s shoulders, sobbing along with him “it’s enough, Neguro… as long as you’re back, it’s enough for me… so please, don’t blame yourself, it’s not your fault…”.

Because it’s an emergency, Smyrna asks Serena to fly to the border to pick Bushin. Kouren holds her tears, waiting anxiously while hugging her knees and sitting in front of her mother’s chamber. Yue crouches by her side, patting her head to soothe her. Azurite leans his back on the wall, standing near Yue and Kouren while Smyrna wears a hole, walking back and forth as they wait anxiously. When the doctor comes out of Queen’s chamber with somber mood and shakes his head, they know the answer. After apologizing, the doctor informs that unfortunately due to her shock and the impact of her falling off the stairs, Sara has miscarriage. Before he excuses himself, the doctor tells them to call him if something happens and leave after telling Smyrna that Sara wants to talk with her privately. After asking Yue to take care of Kouren and telling them all to wait outside, Smyrna comes in and finds Sara looking up to the ceiling with blank eyes.

“Sara”, Smyrna sits on the edge of Sara’s bed, caressing Sara’s forehead “you can tell me everything, you know? Everything, about how do you feel…”.

“when all of you born to this world, all babies come to this world while crying. Who know they felt sad because of what, but they were crying till their bodies were trembling terribly…”, Sara starts rambling as her tears starts falling uncontrollably “all children who born to this world while crying, I wonder what have they brought within their clenched tiny hand which fisting with all their might? this is the first time, there’s a child who doesn’t cry… just gone without voice…”, Sara starts crying her heart out, weeping in Smyrna’s embrace “what should I tell to Bushin, Smyrna… our child… we wouldn’t know it… the baby is a boy or a girl… the baby, our child… I couldn’t protect… even if our child is within my own body…”.

“Sara, it’s not your fault. Don’t blame yourself, Bushin also will tell you this for sure…”, Smyrna furrows her eyebrow, holding back her tears. Despite her tremble body and quivering voice, Smyrna has to stay strong for her. She wipes her tears, not letting Sara realizes it. She touches Sara’s shoulders before gently pushing her down to lying back on the bed “rest, I will take care of everything outside”.

Sara smiles apologetically in the middle of her tears, wiping her tears “sorry… we hadn’t met after a long time and you must see me in pathetic condition like this…”.

“silly, it’s not something you have to worry about right now”, Smyrna ruffles her head before rises but Sara catches her wrist. Looking down to her and tucking her bang behind her ear, Smyrna sits down beside her again before she leaning her ear down near Sara’s mouth “what is it? There’s something you need?”.

“don’t go and just listen what I’m about to say”, after whispering something near her ear which earning Smyrna’s widened eyes, Sara smiles apologetically “could you gather everyone here?”.

By Sara means here with everyone are Smyrna’s siblings like Azurite and Serena, along with Bushin and their children, Yue, Hakuren, Koyuki, Kouren and Tao. Luckily Serena can fly using her wings, so she flies to the border to pick Bushin and bring him back to Kyuu Castle. After Bushin arrives with Serena, they all gather in King and Queen’s chamber. Sara waves her hand, asking Kouren to come close. Kouren looks up to Bushin and after Bushin encourages her to get closer to her mother, claiming Tao from her hands, Kouren approaches Sara.

Sara smiles sadly, cupping Kouren’s face “…we have to separate, huh?”.

Kouren feels her heart drumming loudly on her ears, her chest tightening in nervous before she shaking her head, she really doesn’t like this bad feeling, trying hard to holding back her tears “no… where will you go, mother? Let me come with you… couldn’t I just come with you? I don’t want to be separated…”.

“you couldn’t, Kouren… who would take care of your father and protect Tao?”, Sara sighs, exhaling long-tired sigh before looking up to her first daughter fondly “Kouren, you’re the crowned first princess of Xing Kingdom. Be a woman that this Kingdom can be proud of. When Tao is big enough to remember, please tell her, she needn’t to be as great as yourself, she just needs to be herself and at least, be a kind-hearted woman who can make your precious people happy, even if just certain someone”.

After she’s done speaking with Kouren, Sara looks up to Smyrna but Smyrna shakes her head “we have had enough talk, haven’t we? Just talk with your husband”.

Sara smiles gratefully before turning her head to her husband who sitting on the edge of her bed, cupping his cheek “Bushin… I wanted to ask you, don’t love or marry with another woman after I die… but it’s such a selfish of me, huh?”.

“whatever it is, just ask me, I will do it”, Bushin takes Sara’s hand, kissing her palm that touching his cheek “but I beg you, don’t leave me…”.

“don’t beg to me, you’re the King… you’re not supposed to beg your Queen…”, Sara scolds him gently before blinking away a single tear and smiling lovely “it’s alright… even if you love and marry with another woman after I die like Smyrna… if it’s Smyrna, I will not mind at all… but please leave a bit of your love for me, just remember that I love you… always… I’m sorry… for leaving your side this fast, but… thank you for every—”.

When Sara’s hand drops to the bed as she closing her eyes, Bushin frantically shakes her body to wake her up “Sa…ra? SARA!?”.

“MOTHER?!”, Kouren reaches her hand, about to approach her mother but Azurite lifts her on his shoulder like a sack as Smyrna who carries Tao in her arm, bringing Yue out of the room. Serena carries Koyuki, holding Hakuyo’s hand and Neguro carries Hak. When the royal doctor comes out, he only shakes his head apologetically before telling them that Sara’s condition has been weakened ever since her miscarriage. After the bleeding that barely not stop, plus her depression, looks like the Queen can’t survive it.

They are crying for their Queen and when they peek into the chamber, they find Bushin hugging his Queen while crying after kissing her forehead “SARA!?”.

Kouren’s grip on the door is loosened before she slides down into kneeling position. Has Yue not supported her from behind, surely she would be collapsed backwards but as he supporting her in his arm, she cries silently and turns into the empty shell one more time, or just like the doll made by the spun glass in Yue’s eyes. Yue clenches his fist until his knuckles whiten before he wrapping her in his embrace, let her crying in his arms.

What they know for sure, their innocence as a child has been tainted and their world have started to shatter.

* * *

Tao covers her mouth and starts sobbing as she witnessing what has happened to her older sister in such a young age. Algira and Vold try to soothe and cheer her up.

Hakuyo blinks away his tears before glaring intently to Soo Won after wiping his tears “that head on her arms belong to the only, last family that I had… and thanks to your father, I lost my family and left alone. I thought it’s better to die that time if not because of Yue?!”.

Between the Four dragons, Shina knows how to being left alone without anyone to talk with or family, at least until Yona has asked him to come with her, so Shina patting Hakuyo’s back and Hakuyo appreciates the Blue Dragon’s kind gesture, thanking him.

Only one thing Soo Won can say to him “my father will not do such a thing without a reason”.

Yun quirks his eyebrow to the King in disbelief and the Dragons say nothing, Hakuyo is about to yell at him but Yona interrupts “but we still don’t know about my uncle’s reason, right? let’s see”.

“are you okay? I know it’s really hard to take, even for adult…”, Smyrna pats Hak’s bicep encouragingly “needn’t to be ashamed if you feel scared”.

“no, not that scared me… it’s just…”, Hak rubs his eyelids before looking up sadly “looking at princess Kouren’s state after Queen Sara’s death and how big brother Yue took care of her… it reminds me with princess Yona’s state right after King Il’s death…”.

It does sting in Soo Won’s heart while Yona only turns her head to the side, denying to admit the things.

Smyrna says nothing, nodding her head knowingly “well… not that I don’t understand your feeling. Sara and I were so close, just like sisters… you could compare it to how you and Soo Won have interacted like brothers—”.

“was”, Hak sharply cuts off her mother’s speech before the recognition comes into his eyes, realizing that his mother has tried to hold her tears “but if it’s true, I guess if I were you… I’d kill him even if he’s your husband and someone you love…”.

Smyrna covers her eyes and her body starts shaking. At first Hak wants to hug her because thinking she’s crying but then, Smyrna laughs severely as if laughing at herself.

“that’s right…”, Smyrna lowers her hand down so Hak (and the others) can see it, the complicated of deep hatred and love, or whatever it is, what they consider as the strong desire in Smyrna’s eyes as she smirks dangerously with murderous intention surrounding her body “had your older brother and your uncle not stopped me, I’d have killed Yu Hon with my own hand?!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so... I think it's better to cut this off here, so the encounter with Yu Hon and Yong-Hi when Smyrna tries to kill him (also Yu Hon's reason of why he did it) will be on next chapter, bye-bye ^_^  
> I'm sorry if there's any of you who count this as cliffhanger but good news is, I will post next chapter along with "Royalty, Such a Pain" and "If You're Not The One". See you next chapter~


	33. The Treacherous (IV)

Right after Queen Sara’s death, Kouren has been crying silently after she’s turned into empty shell just like the doll. Yue has wanted bringing her back to her chamber, but Kouren has stopped in front of the babies’ room, where their younger siblings, Tao, Hak and Koyuki who only 2 years old, sleeping. For the first time ever since Yue has brought her out of her parent’s chamber, finally she’s showing reaction because she has heard Tao’s crying.

Yue only watches her to observe her and leans his shoulder on the door as she comes in, carrying the crying Tao in her arms. Unlike Tao, Hak and Koyuki don’t cry and calm, but they indeed look up, reaching their hands to Tao, seem like worrying their crying friend in Kouren’s arms. It’s as if the little princess who still baby also realize that her mother has passed away and she no longer can meet her.

Rocking her crying little sister in her arms and ignoring the tears that still streaming down her face silently, Kouren mumbles beside Tao’s ear and stares into nothing “don’t cry, Tao… it’s alright, everything will be alright… nothing you need to be afraid of, I will never let you alone and feel lonely… that’s why, don’t cry…”.

Yue comes inside, following Kouren to sit on the veranda after getting his little siblings out of the crib due to the twin’s loud whines when they look up to their older brother with puppy eyes (after baby Hak smacks the crib’s rail and baby Koyuki jumps up and down while holding the crib rail to support herself to stand before Yue approaches them), maybe pleading him to get them out of their crib so they can approach Tao.

Yue sits cross-legged on his ankle after putting down the twin nearby, still in arm-length “it feels like what said just now to little princess is exactly what you’re trying to tell yourself”.

“shut up, Yue… I am not as strong as you…”, Kouren glares to him as Yue carries Tao and settles hiccupped little baby on his lap “I know you’re so brave and strong… you didn’t even seem afraid of what happened today, but unlike you, I—”.

“I’m not strong either, at all… because I was scared too, it felt like I was in Hell, I wanted to throw up and hid somewhere safe, where I needn’t to witness such terrifying scene but what made my legs keep running forward was because of you…”, Yue wipes her tears and leans his forehead into hers, sighing as he looking straight into her eyes, cupping her wet cheeks “you’re the brave one, princess, and compassionate… you, who able to embrace the decapitated head of one of your citizens when even adults cowered in fear, and crying for your citizens… had I been really strong, I wouldn’t have to let such a living hell existed. What I can do right now… is only waiting and stay by your side to wipe your tears in your tears, till you can smile brightly, sincerely from the deepest of your heart again like before, when all of your tears have dried away”.

Kouren buries her mess crying face into his chest, crying harder. Even if she’s still a child, she’s still the proud princess of Xing Kingdom and she knows who is the main culprit that (maybe) the one who has the responsibility in this war “had Yu Hon not decapitated and dumped our citizens’ decapitated heads on the castle’s gate, my mother wouldn’t have died due to shock!? Actually… what my mother’s fault? She didn’t do something terrible that make her deserve to die like this, right? So, why should she die along with the baby!? Why our citizens had to die like that?! Being treated like the slaves and being killed easily as if they’re only insect? What has caused this mess? Who is the responsible one of this cruelty? Why has everything changed like this? Since when did everything turn wrong?”.

“sis… no cry…”, Tao speaks with her speech which still stuttered, crawling to Kouren’s lap and hiccupping “I… don’t… cry… so big sis… no cry too…”.

“stupid, it’s not your fault… how could you say you’re not crying while in fact, you are?”, Kouren carries Tao in her arms, sobbing silently along with her crying little sister.

 _“what has you asked me just now… is the exactly what I want to know about, princess…”,_ Yue drapes his arm around her shoulder, let her resting her head on his shoulder as he looking up _“would you tell me the truth, father, mother?”_.

That night, Yue and Kouren sleep with their little siblings as they tangle each other’s body in each other’s arms. Smyrna slides the door opened and comes inside with Neguro and Serena after she has soothed Bushin in his chamber. After Neguro puts the children on the bed, Serena pulls the blanket up to cover them all. Smyrna tucks her bang behind her ear, kissing their forehead.

.

It’s overloading. Tao doesn’t have the confidence in herself that she has known about Yue, Koyuki and her older sister like forever lately, but this is really devastating blow to her “I don’t know… my older sister and Yue have such painful memory… they have been trying to bear all the burden on their shoulders solely and what I could do only become their burden… they must have unbearable pain in their heart…”.

“yeah, until it no longer able to being expressed with words”, Hakuyo bows his head further _“though, this is only some of their pain…”_.

Jae Ha caresses his chin, mocking thoughtful expression “so… they’ve been holding hands, take a nap together, hugging each other’s body and sleeping together. I wonder if they take a bath together or when they have sex the first time?”.

Kija blushes furiously, mortified “JAE HA!?”.

Hakuyo stomps on the back of Jae Ha’s head “don’t group Yue with you and let me make it clear, they’re still virgin. Yue has agreed with princess Kouren that they will save ‘that’ for the consummation on their first night as married couple”.

Kija bows his head to Hakuyo and Tao “forgive my pervert brother”.

Shina and Zeno also copy Kija’s gesture to them.

Jae Ha argues back, contemplating to tell that his dirty joke just now is only his attempt to decrease the tension and gloomy mood here “aw, come on~ can’t you take a joke for a second? It’s too tense, just relax”.

Well, not that Yona doesn’t understand it. Jae Ha’s dirty joke somehow make her embarrassed too but she focuses on Tao “but I thought they just want to protect you, princess Tao. Like you see, princess Kouren really loves you because you’re her little sister. There’s no way they will think of you as their burden”.

Tao smiles gratefully “thank you, princess Yona”.

Shina lifts his finger “oh, Lady Smyrna’s awake”.

.

Tonight is different from before. Smyrna wakes up, popping her head out through the door, turning right and left to check on the condition.

When she thinks it’s safe enough, she walks outside but stops in the midtrack as her son’s awake too, he’s standing right behind her “mother, where do you want to go?”.

“ah, you’re awake?”, Smyrna doesn’t look back, her back facing Yue “only want to have a midnight stroll”.

“do you want to go to meet with father?”, from her tensed-shoulders, Yue gets his answer. With constricted pupils, Yue looks down to his trembling hands as if he sees the blood on his palms that not actually exist “do what Xing people… including princess Kouren is right? That father really did something terrible like that? Beheaded the war hostages and simply dumped their heads in front castle gate and the town’s street although children might have lost their innocence or fragile women that might have died like late Queen Sara after witnessing that living hell? Tell me, does it true, mother?”.

Smyrna takes both Yue’s hands gently, pulling Yue in her arms “be a good boy and don’t make trouble for King Bushin. Just stay in the Castle with your siblings, take care of your siblings and princesses”, touching his shoulders and smiling fondly, Smyrna cocks her head to the side “you worried about princess Kouren, right?”.

Yue gapes for a second before looking down with disheartened looks in his eyes.

“…many times, she cried herself to sleep ever since she cried with those blank eyes after Queen Sara passed away. In her sleep, she’s sleepwalking and she keeps having nightmare. When I and uncle Neguro tried to stop her, she cried in fear and she’s only able to sleep peacefully when I sleep with her by her side while holding her hand after convincing her that she will be alright… and she’s only one from victims of war that people claimed as father’s fault… I’m afraid… and feel guilty… if what they said is true, that father has done something so cruel like this… how many tears and blood that have been fell?”, Yue clenches his fists “actually, I want to come with you to make sure you will be alright, but I wonder will she be alright all alone when I’m far away from her? Who know what will that evil grandfather do to my little brother and little sister without us nearby, not to mention I may not capable of any help for you even if I come with you… just if I’m strong enough…”.

Smyrna leans her forehead on his, smiling down motherly “you’re really a good boy, Yue. That’s why what you should do is just stay in Kyuu castle with Hakuren and Koyuki. Take care of your siblings and the princesses, especially princess Kouren. Not only she just lost her mother, but she also has deep wounds in her heart which may never be healed… got it?”.

Yue doesn’t argue back this time, only nodding his head before heading back to where he has slept with Kouren, their little siblings and Serena. Smyrna rises on her feet before her expression turns back into stern and cold. She really has something to do right now.

Azurite has returned back to the Kyuu Castle from the town after giving the instructions to soldiers and cleaned up the ‘mess’ around the town and Castle along with his subordinates in attempt to calm down them from the chaos lately which is needed days to be done “how is the King’s condition?”.

“he’s calmed down, thanks to Lady Smyrna’s companion”, Neguro tells Azurite that his fiancé, Serena and Smyrna are sleeping with the children after Yue has successfully calmed down Kouren who has cried herself to sleep in Yue’s arms. Hakuyo can’t sleep due to nightmare so Serena brings him to sleep with Yue and other children while Smyrna joins them after she has calmed down Bushin and she leaves him once she has made sure he’s sleeping in his chamber and wouldn’t do something stupid “though I’m more worried about princesses and the children, especially princess Kouren”.

“needn’t to worry about it”, Smyrna appears behind Neguro “I have asked Yue to take care of her”.

Azurite wonders why do his twin, older sister’s still awake at this hour “…where’d you want to go, older sister?”.

She walks, passing bay Neguro “because I have something to talk about with father”.

“this late?”, Azurite frowns, catching Smyrna’s bicep “then, I will go with you—”.

Smyrna gently smiles, slowly lowering Azurite’s hand from her bicep “really, Azurite… I will be alright. What you need to do is only stay in the Kyuu Castle with Neguro and Serena. Take care of Bushin and the children. I believe everything under your care as I’m heading out”.

Azurite feels like his heart lurching on his chest “wait, I know what you’re up to do… one advice from me, don’t go”.

Smyrna stops her step, not looking back “…and what if I refuse?”.

Azurite slips his hand into his pocket, reaching for his dagger “I have to stop you by force, then”.

“blood is thicker than water, huh? You’re thinking the same thing with me but have you ever won against me, little brother?”, from the corner of her eyes, Smyrna looks behind over her shoulder as she pulling her dagger out of its sheath before charging to him.

.

Next morning when they know Smyrna went to somewhere last night, Serena frantically looks for her older brother, Azurite, King Bushin and her fiancé, Neguro. After Yue tells them that he met his mother last night before she left the castle, the adults have emergency meeting because Bushin never gives order to Smyrna to go back to Kouka. About go back Kouka is still Azurite’s assumption, though.

Kouren crouches herself in front of the koi pond, leaning her head on her palms “I heard from my father, because there’s still half of our citizens who become the war hostages on the border of Kouka, as the most expert spy in our Kingdom, Lady Smyrna went to freed them. Does it true?”.

Yue crouches himself in front of the koi pond, leaning his head on his knee “about what?”.

“your mother is the spy”.

“uh-huh, so I heard”.

“wow!?”, Kouren looks amazed “but does she the type of someone who will move by her own like this?”.

Not looking at Kouren, Yue props his chin on his palm “…she does, I think, but why do you ask?”.

Kouren doesn’t answer, instead she asks “…Yue, just go”.

Yue snaps his head “huh? what?”.

“you worried about Lady Smyrna, right? Just go, follow her”, she rises on her feet, intertwining her hands behind her back “even if you are here, it feels like your mind and soul aren’t here, so I know for sure, you must have worried about your mother”.

“but…”, Yue stands and looks straight to her, of course he wants to go, but like he said to his mother, he still worries about her “are you sure?”.

“uh-hum… I’m not that crybaby till you have to stay with me until my tears have dried away, you know? I have to be strong because I still have precious people that I have to protect. Not only that I have promised my mother to protect and take care of father and Tao, I also have to be strong for this country, strong enough till I can protect my people as their princess”, Kouren puffs her cheek and puts her hands on her hip before she touching her chest with her clenched fists “I know this is selfish of me. Like you know, Yue, my mother had passed away and nothing I could do as her daughter… but your mother is still alive, right? I don’t want you to feel the same feeling as me, that regret, helplessness and sadness.... That’s why, I will wait here and you can just go, but promise me, Yue”, Kouren reaches her hand out to him, tears brimming on her eyes “promise me, you will always come back to me. You will come back to me, along with my father, your mother, uncle Azurite and aunt Serena. No one will die this time and all of you will come back here safely, safe and sound to our home”.

 _“actually, with what kind of feeling, you bravely stand in front of me and permit me to go?”_ , Yue stares to her in awe before wiping her tears. He takes the necklace with Lapis Lazuli gemstone that carved into two beautiful flowers on its medallion “it belonged to my mother, looks like she got it from your mother. The blue gem is a guardian stone that offer healing and protection”.

“then, this is important, right? It’s from your mother for you”, Kouren looks up after Yue puts the necklace on her palm, giving it back to Yue’s hand “besides you are the one who will go to the battlefield, you need it more”.

“you are the one who need it more, so just keep it. I have wanted to give this to you from the first place, or more exactly, after your mother passed away, because I think you need this more than me. Just keep it with you, as the proof that I will always come back to your side”, Yue puts back the gemstone on her palm and wraps the cord around her palm, holding her hand and leaning his forehead into hers “I promise, I will come back to you, always. I’ll bring back your father and my mother and we will go home along with uncle Azurite and aunt Serena. No one will die this time like you said, so I will do my best, though I don’t know when I can go back here”.

“I will wait for you, no matter how long it is”, Kouren leans her forehead into his, closing her eyes “I will pray to Gods for the best”.

As Yue ties the cord of the necklace behind her nape, Yue asks “by the way, do you know what flower it is?”.

Kouren giggles “what? You gave it to me, yet you don’t know what flower it is?”.

Yue scowls “I only know the gemstone is Lapis Lazuli”.

“it’s Tulip, it means ‘Immortal Love’, the symbol of marriage and true love. You may think that necklace from Sara because Sara also has one that similar like that but actually, I gave the gemstone to them and they made it into twin necklace as the symbol of their strong bond”, Bushin gives the very same necklace, made by the same gemstone, to Yue “it belonged to Sara. Since you gave Smyrna’s necklace to my daughter then I think it’s best of you have it too”.

Yue hesitates to receive it at first, but the gentleness and determination on Bushin’s eyes melting his heart and he only nods his head, thanking him. This time, Kouren helps Yue to tying the cord of the necklace behind his nape and after that, Bushin crouches himself in front of Yue and reaches his hand “Yue, I need your help to bring your mother back”.

Serena crosses her arms in front of her chest, scowling “I still don’t like that idea”.

Azurite rolls his eyes, caressing his nape where Smyrna has hit him, sighing heavily “just because we need to involve a child? He’s our sister’s son, he surely will be able to persuade her. Do you have any other good idea, anyway?”.

Neguro bows his head “Serena, I apologize, just if I had been able to stop her—”.

“sup”, Serena puts her finger on Azurite’s and Neguro’s lips “don’t blame yourself, both of you, or I will pinch your cheek. We know it already, no one could stop our stubborn older sister once she has made her decision. Besides, that plan only will be happened if Yue agrees”.

Yue wonders, he has thought a mere child like him can do nothing but if there’s something he can do to help his mother and bring his mother back, he will do it “…what should I do, King Bushin?”.

* * *

**Kouka Kingdom**

**Wind Tribe Territory**

“just tell me the truth and don’t lie”, after closing the door behind her, Yong-Hi stands in front of Yu Hon who sitting on the edge of his bed.

Yu Hon eyes her questioningly “what? everything is going well. Kouka won thanks to your brilliant tactics, we could get Smyrna and my children with her back, I don’t see any problem here, Yong-Hi”.

“without telling me, you ordered Han Joon-Ki to beheading the war hostages, right? After you telling Xing Kingdom that you would release them?”, Yong-Hi turns her head, narrowing her eyes in disbelief “actually, what for?!”.

Hell yeah, Yu Hon thinks it’s because if Yong-Hi knew about it, she would likely stop him.

“because it’s needed”, Yu Hon rises and states firmly, as he already knows what’s the problem here “King Bushin maybe is a King, the young one and powerful King for his people and Kingdom. But as a man, he’s Smyrna’s first love, he has taken Smyrna right in front of my eyes, kidnapped Yue and the twin, my children with Smyrna. This is needed, Yong-Hi, not only as a warning to Bushin for thinking twice so he will not do something reckless that will be infuriating me of all people, the crowned prince of Kouka Kingdom and also, as the proof for Xing Kingdom that Kouka is invincible, no one will be able to pressure us, not even Xing Kingdom. I did it as the Smyrna’s husband and the crowned prince of Kouka Kingdom”.

Yong-Hi wants to spit to him, if Smyrna knew this, maybe she would like to kill him but drop the idea “but still… you think how would Smyrna feel? You think how Smyrna would react over that, Yu Hon?!”.

“I know my place and rules?!”, Yu Hon snaps back “and as my wife, you should have learned about yours?! Not raising your voice in front of me or oppose my choice as the family’s head!?”.

Yong-Hi forcibly bites her tongue and drops to her knees, bowing her head further “…I understand”.

“good, that’s my Yong-Hi”, Yu Hon smirks smugly because of all his wives, Yong-Hi is the most dignified and obedient, unlike Smyrna who rebellious like a mischievous cat or Kei-Ra who tricky like a snake. He still prefers the mischievous cat rather than the snake, though. Patting Yong-Hi’s head after he giving a kiss on her lips while hugging her, Yu Hon asks her to rest before going to outside “I still have something to talk about with Joon-Ki. Just go to sleep first. Good night”.

After Yu Hon leaves this room, Yong-Hi throws herself onto her bed. Her clenched fist is shaking, her body trembling as she silently cries with muffled sounds, curling into ball on top of her bed _“please forgive me, Smyrna… had I known his plan, I wouldn’t have to let that happen?! Had I known about this, I wouldn’t have aided him?! just if I had known this would happen, I wouldn’t have helped Kouka win!? I shouldn’t have to aide them in this war from the first place…”_.

Suddenly, Yong-Hi hears something crash from outside. She quickly wakes up, wiping her tears “what was that?”.

.

Yu Hon speaks with Han Joon-Ki who drops one knee and Kei-Ra who kneeling on the ground behind him “good job, both of you”.

As he has promised to Kei-Ra, Yu Hon will give the privilege for Keishuk to attend school as advisor. As for Han Joon-Ki, he will get the promotion that he has wanted to become Yu Hon’s successor, the next Sky Tribe General, as long as he keeps his performance.

“if I may be so bold to ask, prince, I understand why do you want to take Lady Smyrna and your children with her back to Kouka Kingdom after they were taken by Xing people as hostages. I also agree with you that we needn’t to have mercy upon those filthy Xing vermin. However, why do you only behead the war hostages after consisting them into the members of Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan and Xing soldiers while common people are kept on the military campsite?”.

“it’s a bait. From what I know, Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan has several rules and one of them is ‘eye for eye’. It means they will take revenge when their clan is disturbed by outsider. It was said their clan has possessed the power of god due to curse. Only the members of main family who rule over their clan from generation to generation, though”, Yu Hon tells them about his true intention to annihilate Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan “just think this as parable. What do people think of a kitten who could talk in human’s language? People will be amazed, excited, thinking it’s so rare and put it into cage to be shown off but **what** **if** this kitten has the high intelligence like human or even more than human, could use the weapon and there’s more than one but a troop of this kittens?”.

Joon-Ki exchanges glance with Kei-Ra before turning back to Yu Hon “then they no longer cute kitten but dangerous Tigers who could become the threats for human”.

“that’s right, and that’s why they have to be gotten rid of”.

Kei-Ra has to admit within her heart, she doesn’t have any sympathy for Smyrna but knowing Smyrna’s situation within her clan in the past and looking at Yu Hon’s attempt to annihilate the clan even though this clan is Smyrna’s family, she can’t help it but wonder “although they’re Smyrna’s clan?”.

Yu Hon spits out in disgust, snarling “they only take advantage of her, they used her as their tools and what happened on the battlefield lately is enough to make it clear. As long as Smyrna is alive and that clan still exist, they will do everything to take Smyrna back along with our children because of their power. I will not let anyone take them away from me. That’s why, I have to annihilate them, even though it means I have to kill them all”.

That’s the last straw of Smyrna’s patience.

“disgusting, you boot-lickers. This world will become far better if you all die and reincarnate as an animal in your next life”.

They hear that sound ringing on the night’s sky with the chilling air, breaking the silence of the night before they hear splash of water nearby. The water’s surface moves, suddenly flares-up before Smyrna landing on the ground as the water of the river falls to the ground just like the rain. Smyrna looks straight to them with a death glare. Han Joon-Ki jaw-drops and Kei-Ra stumbles backward, dropped to the ground on her bottom. Yu Hon stares to her in awe, she has never failed to stun him when she’s on her mermaid form. However, she never does this in front of another people who doesn’t know about her another form.

Smyrna lifts her hand, as the water in her body starts to dry and she slowly changes back into human form, she using her power to control water. Behind her is the river as the source of water, she can control it and change it into steam or ice. This time she changes the water become ice sticks, attacking them with those ice.

Yu Hon gulps as the ice sticks, just like the spears, have embedded to the ground right beside him “…it’s unlike you to miss your target?”.

“not really, because from the first place, my intention is not to kill the three of you using my ice, but to kill **you** solely with my Sword, Yu Hon”, Smyrna has intended to separate Yu Hon from Joon-Ki and Kei-Ra “with this, no one will disturb our spat as husband and wife before I kill you, but kill the prey who doesn’t resist is not my style, so raise your sword”.

This is the perfect storm, Smryna comes to kill him with her own hands.

“maybe killing you only make matters worse, but like the hell I will care about it right now. You are the one who burn the bridge here and you hope I will come back into your arms?”, as Smyrna’s form has totally changed into her human form, Smyrna runs her fingers through her nape before pulling her spine out of her body. Once she has gotten her spine out of her body, her spine changes into scythe and she charges into him “how could you do something so cruel? you bastard?! You really should go to hell and die before be reincarnated as an animal!? Thanks to your brutal action, you think how many tears and blood from the war victims, both from Kouka and Xing?”, Smyrna lifts her scythe, swinging it up and successfully sending him stumble a step backward, she’s really mad, because she’s mad for her Clan, her Kingdom and most of all, the people of her Kingdom “had you not done such cruel action, Sara wouldn’t have died along with her baby in her womb?! Kouren and Tao wouldn’t have lost their mother?! I and Bushin wouldn’t have lost Sara?! You have to die in my hand?!”.

 _“it’s no use, Smyrna’s body cried out in pain… she’s got the side-effect of using her power, for sure”_ , Yu Hon deflects Smyrna’s scythe, reaching his hand out “listen to me, Smyrna. I only want to take you and our children back, I only want to save and protect you and our children from your clan—”.

“too late?! I don’t want to hear anything as your justification after I heard what you were talking about with Joon-Ki and Kei-Ra?! What I know, I believed you but you betrayed my trust?!”, the side-effect of her power starts to consume her body. Her scythe which made by her spine disappears and she drops to her knees, kneeling on the ground and crying desperately “you said… you want to save me? but look what you did… it’s only killing me slowly instead… why don’t you just kill me right away, after you found me and I tried to kill you that time? It would have been better if we had never met from the first place!”.

“…I did what I thought as the best option, I don’t want anyone take you and our children away from me, I only want to take back what mine, which is why I need to give harsh and strict warning to them, so they will not take you and our children from me in the future… but if my action hurt deeply you instead…”, Yu Hon kneels in front of her, he knows she doesn’t able to move carelessly once the side-effect starts to take over her body or else, she will feel terrible pain in her body “…what should I do to make you forgive me?”.

“I will never forgive you, ever”, Smyrna glares up and clutches her chest. She feels like hyperventilating again and her heartbeat palpitating abnormally. It’s hard to breathe and her heart lurching on her chest. She does still have some energy left though, enough to kill Yu Hon but honestly, she is tired already “enough… kill me, Yu Hon… kill me right now!? That way, I needn’t to feel this pain anymore?!”.

“I will not make excuse and I don’t hope to be forgiven by you, but if my death could make you relieved, or at least alleviate your pain and suffer”, Yu Hon puts his sword on Smyrna’s hand “just kill me”.

Yong-Hi comes in time to see Smryna clutching Yu Hon’s neck and straddling on top of Yu Hon’s body, lifting the sword in her hand. Running downstairs, Yong-Hi reaches her hand out and screams “SMYRNA, DON’T!?”.

Yun, Yona and Tao unconsciously avert their eyes while Soo Won and the others stare without blinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And… Cliffhanger again? :v  
> Not even sorry, but I’m sorry for just finish it now and just post it after taking long time, but I post this right away after i finish this


	34. Mother’s Sin (I)

Yona seems concerned a bit of Soo Won, he has to witness how his father that seems perfect in his eyes, in fact not eventually perfect. Yona knows how Soo Won really respect Yu Hon but this is truly devastating blow for him. The truth is, Soo Won feels his heart in turmoil because it feels like Yu Hon loves Smyrna far more than he loves his mother. He even wonders if his father truly loves his mother, before they know their mothers’ sins, both his mother and Hak’s mother.

Unconsciously, although knowing Yu Hon will not hear him, Soo Won screams out loud “fight her back, father?!”.

* * *

Smyrna stops her sword when Yong-Hi comes in between her and Yu Hon, only an inch right in front of Yong-Hi’s face. She narrows her eyes “…move, Yong-Hi”.

Yong-Hi shakes her head with determined eyes despite her trembling body, she has never seen such cold gaze and murderous intention on Smyrna’s eyes. She’s seriously trying to kill Yu Hon?

“move aside, Yong-Hi”.

“no”.

“I said, move aside, Yong-Hi!?”.

“no means no!? I will not move from here?! If you want to kill him, kill me first?!”.

Smyrna lowers her sword, standing tall in front of Yong-Hi and snarling “the truth is, men aren’t obliged to be faithful, unlike women. Why should you be this faithful to him? He doesn’t deserve this from you, Yong-Hi…”.

“maybe it’s right, but I’m not that dumb till I only stay still when two people I love are about to kill each other like this?!”, Yong-Hi cries out “you should have known it… I was only forced to marry with him and true, I wasn’t thinking that high of him—”.

“wait, you want to protect me or insult me now?”, Yu Hon waves his hand, standing as he cleans the dust off his robe “whatever, not that I want to be protected by my wife”.

“—but as long as I stay by his side, I have this affection grown inside my heart, till I love him”, Yong-Hi reaches out her hand, teared-eyes, cupping her cheeks “but I love you more… you’re really resemble with Yong-Bi, my twin sister, so much… till it feels as if my older sister has come back to my side… I don’t want to lost you, too… I can’t afford to lost my older sister twice, Smyrna…”, Yong-Hi pulls Smyrna into her embrace, burying her face on her chest “if you want to blame someone, just blame me for not able to stop him and for aide him in this war… but don’t kill him because killing him will mean death sentence from the King for you… I don’t want to lost Yu Hon, I don’t want to lost you even more… maybe it’s so naïve of me, but I still want to be together with you… let’s go back to home, together… you could hate me as much as you can, but please, don’t go, stay with me…”.

“…I’m shocked that my first wife loves my second wife more than me”, Yu Hon crosses his arm, looking to Yong-Hi who just flattered Smyrna “and I was forgotten here…”.

“it’s out of your concern, after all you never love me as you love Smyrna, but it doesn’t matter as long as I have Smyrna and Soo Won… so, why didn’t you just run away and leave us, you moron husband?”, Yong-Hi rolls her eyes “and don’t talk as if it’s not your fault!? This is your fault from the first place?!”.

“Yong-Hi”, Smyrna looks down to her, she never failed to make Yong-Hi shudder to her bones. Smyrna wraps her arm around Yong-Hi’s waist, pulling Yong-Hi closer to her body and running her fingers on her hair “have you forgotten… the reason of why I left Xing Kingdom… from the first place? Bushin proposed me and I could be free from my clan with being his Queen, but I didn’t… because someone I love more than Bushin, also loves Bushin… it’s all for Sara’s sake… just like you, I think of Sara as my little sister but she’s dead, Yong-Hi… it feels like half of myself have shattered into pieces and you know why? Do you think… why did she die? It’s because of Yu Hon’s action, for dumping our citizens’ decapitated heads in front of Kyuu Castle’s gate!?”, Smyrna leans her forehead onto hers, wiping her tears and cupping her cheeks “I don’t want to hurt you, I always protect you and take a great care of you because you’re just like Sara… so fragile and delicate, just like spun glass… like how you think of me as your older sister, I also think of you as my little sister… but for Sara’s sake, I have to do this… even if it will hurt you…”.

Smyrna slides her tongue into Yong-Hi’s mouth. Yong-Hi inhales a deep breath, intakes her saliva before moans in pleasure, although Smryna’s getting rather harsh this time. When Yong-Hi drops to her knees and looking up to Smyrna who supports her body up, she just realizes that Smyrna using her power to change the material of the liquids in her body into some poisons. Yong-Hi loses her consciousness, the last thing she remember is the pain and guilt on Smyrna’s eyes.

Yu Hon doesn’t miss it, cradling Yong-Hi’s unconscious body in his arms “what did you have her drink of!?”.

“only sleeping draught. She will not feel the pain nor she need to witness this”, Smryna carries Yong-Hi on her arms and wipes her tears before putting her body down, leaning her on the tree. Smyrna takes Yong-Hi’s dagger and turns her attention back to Yu Hon “okay, where were we just now?”.

A pair of small calloused hands wrap itself around Smyrna’s leg “mom, no?! don’t kill father?!”.

“Yue?”, Smyrna gasps and crouches herself in front of her son “what are you doing here? You’re supposed to be in the Kyuu Castle with your sibling and the princesses?!”.

“sorry, older sister… I brought him here, with Serena’s help”, Azurite comes out of his hiding spot “under King Bushin’s order”.

“you shouldn’t have brought him here from the first place!?”, Smyrna snarls “bring him back, and let me finish my business here. You and Bushin should have known it, why should I do this from the first place”.

“oh, right?! I exactly know why you think you have to do this but I’m not that dumb, till I will let you die!? If you think I don’t know of that fact about one-sided effect of forbidden swordsmanship Kenshin, you’re wrong?!”, Azurite snaps back “you’re only ‘Sword’, only a tool for the wielder, that’s why Yu Hon doesn’t feel the side-effect but because Yu Hon is your ‘wielder’, whatever he feels or thinks, you could feel it and the impact on his body also would be received by your body. In other word, if you were killed, Yu Hon wouldn’t feel the effect but if you killed Yu Hon, you would die as well”.

Smyrna knows it, of course, but she doesn’t care “then let it be”.

“NO?!”, Yue really doesn’t want to lost his mother. To whoever Gods who can hear him, he hopes that he has a power to stop her mother, to make her mother’s heart that has turned into stone-cold-hearted after her closest friend passed away, melting only with his words. Suddenly, Yue feels his forehead; where Kouren has kissed him on his forehead as lucky charm for him; so hot as if it’s burned down. Yue doubles over on the ground, it feels like he’s drowning to the darkness as her mother’s voice calling his name or whoever it is, the sounds around him starts faded. When Yue lifts his head, a gigantic White Tiger bows its head in front of him “from now on, you are my chosen vessel because you have earned my power as the King of Beast”.

“Yue?!”, Smyrna carries her unconscious son, cradling his head on her lap. He’s burning up and there’s a strange mark on his forehead that slowly changes into the mark of White Tiger’s head bares its fangs, ready to roar. When Yue opens his eyes, Smyrna is surprised when Yue’s eyes have changed, his Sapphire eyes turn into a pair of golden eyes with slither pupils like reptile’s. No, White Tiger’s eyes.

Yue stares to her mother with his golden eyes, cupping Smyrna’s cheeks “mother, don’t kill him and let’s go back to home”.

Smyrna doesn’t know what happened to her body, her Sapphire eyes reflecting his golden eyes and before she realizes it, she’s already carrying Yue on her hands, attempting to leave.

“not so fast, harlot”, Han Joon-Ki who has made his way to call his subordinates and come back here with some soldiers, raises his sword, pointing it to Smyrna “don’t you think you can escape after attempting to assassinate prince Yu Hon”.

“how disgusting, you dare to raise your weapon?”, Yue on Smyrna’s arms glares to them, his golden eyes shine as he’s speaking. He swats his hand to the side “you’re nothing but a mere millet in front of your God, human. Back away and open the path for this chosen vessel of your God”.

Han Joon-Ki and the soldiers feel like there’s a dangerous gigantic beast behind Yue. They drop to their knees, kneeling in front of Smyrna and Yue, lowering their body with their head bowing further “yes, your highness?!”.

Their mind is questioning their decision and movement to obey his words. Their logic against their decision and their body move itself. However, they know they can’t disobey him.

Yue slumps to his mother’s shoulder before he re-opens his eyes. His eyes have turned from golden back to his Sapphire. He touches his head and rubs the sleepiness on his eyes, feeling dizzy so sudden “…huh? Mother, I…”.

Yu Hon can’t believe what he has seen. It feels like he sees a shadow of White Tiger above his son when Yue ordered Han Joon-Ki and his subordinates to back away “Smyrna, wait?! Yue was—?!”.

“stay at your place, don’t force me to hit the killing blow in front of our son. From now on, never ever show your face in front of me or I will kill you”, Smyrna cuts him off and lifts her spear, pointing its tip to his nose “just remember… those who live by the sword die by the sword. Karma does exist. Let’s see… what kind of Karma that you will receive after all you’ve done, Yu Hon…”, looking down to Yong-Hi sadly and sending death glare to Yu Hon, Smyrna secures Yue on her arms “Sayonara, Yu Hon, Yong-Hi”.

Azurite changes his form into his Beast form, a black panther. He bares his fangs to Yu Hon and snarls “dare to meet my older sister, next time I’ll have your head in my mouth…”.

After Smryna mounts onto his back, Azurite jumps and runs off, leaving that place with his highest speed.

Yue tightly clenches his tiny fist on his mother’s sleeves, looking behind over his mother’s shoulder where Yu Hon calling them and asking them to not leave “mother? But Father is—”.

“he is not your father anymore, Yue!”, Smyrna grabs Yue’s shoulders before hugging him tightly “forget him! he no longer human nor your father! he is only a Demon who take form as human to massacre human!”.

“you know, you’re not supposed to talk that way to a child”, Azurite chides her “but well, not that I don’t understand why you react this way or blame you for what you do”.

.

At the military campsite on the border, Bushin feels relief when he finds Smyrna, Yue and Azurite come back, safe and sound. After thanking Yue for his help to bring his mother back, Bushin asks Smyrna to come with him to his private tent. Azurite nods his head in understanding before carrying Yue back to their tent.

When it’s only him with Smyrna, Bushin starts the conversation “so… you failed to kill him?”.

Smyrna bows her head in shame “I will not make an excuse, but forgive me, I should have—”.

“I don’t expect you to succeed at all from the first place, because I know how do you feel to him”, Bushin tucks her chin in between his thumb and pointer finger, lifting her chin up so she can see it, he doesn’t angry or blame her at all “in the past, I always hoped and hoped I would find love from these beautiful eyes of yours to me, that you would return my feeling… ever since we met again, I had seen ‘love’ in those beautiful eyes of yours, but those feeling has never been mine because your love only belong to that man in the end…”.

“I never hate someone this far before and I also never love someone this deep before…”, Smyrna concedes in the end. Her tears that she’s been holding up until now, now flowing freely like a streaming river “I am such naïve and stupid… I shouldn’t have loved him like this…”.

Bushin sighs and leans her face on his shoulder “no matter how foolish and incomprehensible it is, even if you try to stop your heart by cause of being unable to forgive yourself, certainly there are sentiments that can’t be thrown away much to your despair”.

Smyrna grabs the front of his robe with her trembling hands “you could call me stupid as much as you want”.

“I wouldn’t… because even though you were betrayed by him until you want to kill him, but you still love him and still want to believe him. Although your brain and your logic tell you and you know you shouldn’t, but your heart can’t be changed right away. What pushed you this far till you could lift your sword against him, is because Sara, right? Honestly… that bastard doesn’t deserve such sincerity and faithful from you”, Bushin stops his speech because he realizing someone comes to his tent. He flaps the tent opened, revealing Yue near his leg. Knowing he has heard their conversation, Bushin only smiles in understanding “…you worried about your mother, right? Come in”.

“mother, please don’t cry”, Yue tugs Smryna’s sleeves, wiping her tears “I, Hakuren and Koyuki are here with you. I will protect you and my little siblings, so please don’t cry again”.

Smyrna says nothing, only pulling Yue into her embrace before she’s crying silently while hugging her son tightly.

* * *

“please bury me inside if you find a hole…”, Soo Won covers his blushing face, mortifying of his own mother’s demeanor “…and I feel like I want to banging my head to something hard as well”.

Yona ruffles his head in sympathy “yeah, not that I don’t understand your feeling…”.

Jae Ha caresses his chin and smirks slyly “…probably you’re into guys as well, King?”.

“JAE HA?!”, Kija feels mortified now “but honestly, how would Hak react over this?”.

It’s also Soo Won and Yona’s questions. They dreadfully turn their head to Hak, knowing his temperament, he will not be pleased at all.

“…okay, first of all…”, Hak frowns deeply, before smirking dangerously and cracking his knuckles “I am going to kill him and bring him back to life so I could kill him again”.

Smyrna taps Hak’s bicep in appall “wait, do you want to be rebellious son?”.

Hak snaps his head to Smyrna “I don’t care!? He betrayed you, hurt you and made you cry!?”.

Smyrna narrows her eyes “…hot-blooded like your father, eh?”.

A vein pops in Hak’s head as he roars “don’t group me with him?! Maybe it’s because I’m not sharing the same sentiment for him as Soo Won and Yue have, considering I’m not raised by him, but I’m ashamed to know his blood flowing through my vein after what he did?! If **‘strength’** had to being shown off with beheading and dumping innocent people’s head, I wouldn’t have wanted that **‘strength’** at all?! This is **WRONG** and **INSANE**?!”.

Soo Won wants to yell at Hak, he’s our father, Hak?! That’s it, but knowing he will not hear him, it’s no point at all to even try to yell at his half-brother.

Unexpected, Smyrna ruffles Hak’s head with motherly smile “oh, my… good, I’m so proud of you… father has raised you very well until you’ve grown into such a good man, but listening to your words, it feels like you’re being a child again”.

“such a mood-killer… great, mother… and stop treat me like a child”, Hak feels his rage has died down “honestly, how could you do that? To deal with your own feeling, even able to stop yourself from killing him”.

“even if your brother didn’t use his power to stop me, maybe I would stop”, Smyrna sighs in defeat “if I mercilessly killed him in cold-blood, it would break Yong-Hi’s heart, leave Soo Won be fatherless and leave unbearable pain in Yue’s heart. Unfortunately, I’m not that heartless to break their heart, unlike how easy Yu Hon broke mine and Yong-Hi’s heart”.

Hak rolls his eyes “always put another’s importance above yours, huh? Have anyone ever told you that you’re stupid?”.

“too many times of them, and naïve”, Smyrna crosses her arms “should I count that as insult or praises?”.

Hak scowls in displeasure “what I mean is, you’re too kind and people like Kei-Ra mostly will take advantage of it”.

“I think I really don’t want to hear that from you, especially not when you also did the same thing with me, son”, Smyrna shrugs her shoulders “don’t you think I don’t know that you’ve killed off your own feeling for princess Yona many times and give in just because of Soo Won. Barely reaching the enlightenment, even”.

Hak lifts his hand in surrender “mother, I really don’t want to speak about it”.

Smyrna twirls her hair in her pointer finger “alright~ but remember, just because you don’t mind at all, doesn’t mean it would not infuriate Koyuki, so you have to speak with her to calm her down. Take your time with him and think of it as the chance to make her speak about what happened between her with that Green Dragon”.

“…what do they mean? What are they speaking about? Hak’s feeling to me”, Yona tilts her head to the side and shakes her head, thinking it’s stupid “no way, it can’t be…”.

“why not?”, Soo Won facepalms at how stubborn his fiancé although the recognition has come to her mind, finally, after all of her oblivious for years “honestly, we should really speak about it later, dear…”.

Jae Ha deadpans at the mention of his name from Smyrna “somehow, I have a bad feeling so sudden”.

“…I couldn’t win this, could I?”, Hak face-palms “still, I feel grateful that big brother Yue didn’t see when you and Lady Yong-Hi… that…”.

“and I’m grateful that you or Yue aren’t into guys or womanizer like your father”, Smyrna admits that her sex-interest has been influenced by her life experience “though… Koyuki is bisexual, just like me”.

“actually, what kind of life experience that you’ve been going through—”, Hak gawks, knowing his twin is bisexual “KOYUKI WHAT!”.

Diverting the conversation, Smyrna only smiles innocently “ah, let’s continue”.

Tao just knows about it, looking up “um… Jae Ha, Hakuyo, do you know…”.

Hakuyo bluntly says “I know, not that a big problem for me, because I’m also bisexual. You can’t blame me for not get interested to such beautiful creatures from God like Koyuki and Yue”.

Jae Ha smirks smugly “I agree with him this time. What’s the problem with that? Me too, as long as they’re beautiful, maybe like Koyuki, Yue, Yona dear, King Soo Won, Hak or Kija—”.

Kija feels the chilling on his nape again, caressing his biceps as the goosebumps appear “STOP!”.

* * *

That night on King Bushin’s tent, the King holds the urgent meeting with his Generals and representatives of Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan (Smyrna, Azurite and Serena) about how to save their citizens, half of war hostages that still being kept by Yu Hon. Smyrna suggests them to make a scene as a distraction while she herself will infiltrate the campsite’s enemy to free the war hostages. Some soldiers and advisor don’t believe her, what if she turns her back on them?

“as the proof, after freed the war hostages, I will bring Yu Hon’s head”, Smyrna states firmly “will you all be satisfied with that?”.

Earning the glare from Smyrna’s siblings and the King, the soldiers don’t argue back. What’s more, what they see from Smyrna’s eyes, her resolve and determination are enough to make them believe her even with or without the collective glares from her siblings and King Bushin. After the urgent meeting is ended and King Bushin asks them all to leave him with Smyrna, the soldiers and advisor wonder if Bushin will take Smyrna as his Queen this time after the mess of this war has been cleared?

“you know, you could invite the misunderstanding from others with how you always ask for my companion after your Queen’s death”, Smyrna crosses her arms “I don’t think it’s wise enough, especially if they think I will become their next Queen”.

“because this is something that I have to discuss about with you, and I know you have something that you want to talk about with me”, Bushin bows his head further in shame “I apologize… had I known that you would die if you killed Yu Hon, I would have been the one who stop you from the first place that night”.

“you shouldn’t have to apologize, it’s my own choice”, Smyrna touches his chin, lifting his head up “and please rise your head, King Bushin. You’re a King right now, King shouldn’t have to bow his head in front of peasant, especially in front of a woman who has nothing to do with you”.

Bushin knows Smyrna will not receive it even though he asking her to become his next Queen, so he goes to next topic that keep bugging at his head “but why should you promise them to kill him and bring his head here, Smyrna? you love him, right?”.

Smyrna closes her eyes for a while before re-opening its with strong resolve in her eyes “instead because I love him, I can’t forgive him for what he has done and I really want to kill him with my own hand. I will not let anyone kill him before me, because I am the only one who must kill him”.

“are you sure with your decision?”.

“this is not the time for cry over spilled milk, right?”, Smyrna smiles bitterly “I shouldn’t have to doubt of killing him from the first place”.

Bushin feels familiar with that looks on her eyes. Guilt. “Smyrna… if you do this because of Sara, you shouldn’t have to feel responsible of her death”.

“back then, after I failed to kill him when I was cried while hugging Yue, I felt like I heard the Wind was whispering to me as if blaming me… don’t you dare to cry, you’re the one who love that Demon…”, with her back facing Bushin, Smyrna peeks to outside where the land of their Kingdom is burned down before she turns back to Bushin “this is not only for Sara, but also for you, Kouren, our citizens and those who lost their life in this war. I don’t want to see it anymore, a child lost her parent and crying with blank eyes like that… besides I can’t let Yu Hon become the King after what he has done. I have a feeling that if we let Yu Hon become the King, he only will become the King of Carnage. His bloodthirst and lust of war only will destroy his Kingdom and its foreign countries, including our Kingdom. King Joo Nam, his father once asked me to help to change him and I failed… that’s why I am the one who have to kill him, I have to stop his ambition”.

“you shouldn’t have to bear all the burdens of the world on your shoulders solely, Smyrna!”, Bushin grabs her shoulders before pulling her into his tight embrace “you’re always like this, just like Sara… after I lost Sara, I wouldn’t want something happened to you too… if you left me too… you shouldn’t have to throw away your life… how about your children if you leave them?”.

“then I believe my children under your care”, Smyrna hugs him back, stroking his back soothingly “just think of them as your own children. Don’t doubt to ask Yue because he’s helpful kid, surely he will willingly accept it if you ask him to protect and take care of your daughters”, after they break the hug, Smyrna smiles fondly, cupping his cheeks “don’t worry, I don’t have a plan to throw away my life because I have found a way to break the bond between me and Yu Hon as ‘Sword’ and its ‘Wielder’ when I was in Kouka”.

“are you serious? Is that possible?”.

Smyrna nods her head “though there’s a price that I should pay as the sacrifice… but I don’t have to throw away my life, so I will not die even though I kill Yu Hon. I still can go back to your side, don’t worry”.

Bushin sighs in relief and hugs her again before looking up to her “…you will not regret your choice?”.

“in case I succeed Yu Hon’s assassination, the only regret I will have is only for letting that man become their biological father and letting half of that Demon’s blood flowing through my children’s vein which will lead to my children’s suffering and hardships”, Smyrna smirks lopsided “and in case I failed or worse, the only regret that I will have is for not able come back to them, to witness how they will be grown up and what kind of man or woman they will be”.

“don’t die and just go as you please like Sara”, Bushin leans his forehead into hers “you have to come back to us. Not only me, our children also wait for us, right?”.

“yeah, I know. You’re such a worrywart, this part of you never changed, huh?”, Smyrna giggles before she remembers of important thing “ah, I thought I have sealed my son’s power. How could his seal be broken?”.

“it’s not my doing, but Kouren’s doing… though, she didn’t do it on purpose, but accidentally…”, Bushin tells her that before they went here, secretly Kouren and Yue had a secret rendezvous and Kouren kissed his forehead “Kouren didn’t know that gesture which being taught by Sara as ‘lucky charm’ was the way of a Princess Byakko to break the seal on your clan’s members”.

“it means…”.

“yes, after Sara passed away, looks like Kouren become her successor and she’s the Princess Byakko now”, Bushin scratches his head “I just wonder how should I help her to control her power. Since Sara passed away, no one could help her or teach her about how to control her power…”.

“we will find a way, for sure”, Smyrna squeezes his hand “I and Yue will help where we could. What’s more, looks like Kouren and Yue are attached to each other. What do you think?”.

Bushin chuckles “I guess it’s not bad idea at all”.

.

On the private tent of Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan, Smyrna meets with Cheolsu before she goes to the campsite of Kouka “you have spoken about it with the King?”.

Smyrna bows her head and drops to her knees “yes. I promise I will not run away or fail again this time, father. Don’t have any intention of it, too”.

“good, because this mission is your last chance to proof your loyalty, sort of a test for you before you can get the permission to go back to Xing Kingdom, our clan precisely, along with your children. If you pass, not only that I will guarantee your children’s safety, but I also will give forgiveness for you even if what you had done not only betray our Clan, but also our Kingdom. As I said, with you kill Yu Hon, you will be forgiven and your children’s life will not be threatened”, Cheolsu drops one knee in front of her and tucks her chin in his thumb and pointer finger, lifting her chin up “but you know… what will happen to you and your children if you failed, right?”.

Smyrna nods her head “then I will not fail… right now, only my death which could stop me”.

Serena happens to hear them, not that she has intention to eavesdropping the conversation between her older sister and her father. She leans her back on the wall and clenches her chest, breathing raggedly before leaving _“I have to do something… I have to warn those who could help my older sister and her children”_.

* * *

Yong-Hi reaches her hand up and a white dove with a letter tucked into its leg. When Yong-Hi reads the letter, it’s from Serena telling Yu Hon that she asking Yu Hon to bring Smyrna and her children to the safe place. Yong-Hi quickly folds that letter and tucks it into her pocket when Yu Hon approaches her.

“Yong-Hi”, Yu Hon brings Han Joon-Ki and a younger soldier that has resemble with Han Joon-Ki “I guess you already know him. Han Joo Doh, Han Joon-Ki’s little brother. I still have a business on the border, so Joo Doh with some of my subordinates and General Mundok’s subordinates will escort you back to Fuuga, before we go back together to Kuuto. Are you okay with that?”.

“yes, I don’t mind at all to wait a bit longer…”, Yong-Hi smiles reassuringly “just… come back safely, got it?”.

Yu Hon looks down to her with guilt on his eyes. He remembers how she’s cried after she woke up, only to find that Smyrna, ‘her older sister’ has left her and would not come back. Yu Hon touches her cheek and caresses the dark circles under her eyes before he leans closer and kisses her. Both Han Joon-Ki and Han Joo Doh avert their eyes, blushing as they hear the moans and grunt behind them.

“I will come back to your side, I promise… besides, I guess Soo Won must have felt bored and lonely without us, back on the castle”, Yu Hon chuckles at the cuteness of her blushing face “there’s something you want to tell me about?”.

Yong-Hi smiles and shakes her head “nothing important”.

Before Yong-Hi leaves with Joo Doh and his comrades, Yong-Hi has asked the private talk with Joon-Ki. She takes both Joon-Ki’s hand “please, Han Joon-Ki. Don’t let Smyrna and Yu Hon meet. If Smyrna still want to kill Yu Hon and she will kill Yu Hon no matter what… you are allowed to do everything you have to stop her. Please, protect Yu Hon”.

Joon-Ki looks down to her “…does it mean I’m also allowed to kill her?”.

“don’t?!”, Yong-Hi shakes her head “just… you could capture her and bring her to me or Yu Hon, but don’t kill her… please?”.

 _“you don’t have any idea on how your touch still affect me so much, Yong-Hi… just if Lady Yong-Bi hadn’t passed away, we would have been able together but now… I’m not even allowed to touch you, no matter how I miss your touch”_ , Joon-Ki pulls his hands from her and drops one knee “as you wish, your highness”.

“thank you!”, Yong-Hi gives a bear hug to him before running off “ah, I should go. Take care”.

Han Joon-Ki only smiles bitterly, looking to Yong-Hi’s back with longing and loneliness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that's it, Yong-Hi loves Yu Hon as a man but Yong-Hi also loves Smyrna as her older sister, though it’s not platonic love because it’s more in romantic way. For Smyrna, her sex-interest is because of the way she was raised and how she's grown up but for Yong-Hi, it's because she's too pure and innocence like Soo Won. Can’t blame Yong-Hi’s innocence, right? you can tell me or argue back if you think I'm wrong though.  
> Ah, if you ask about what make me take time so long this time...  
> First, it’s because I wonder and wonder if it’s alright to that ‘a bit Yuri’ scene between Smyrna and Yong-Hi. I should admit, I chilled when write it but thrilled to write it, because it’s still unusual of me. Hahaha.  
> Second, because sometimes I steal the times to write the one-shots for ‘Love Song Series’.  
> Now, I have one riddle, what is Yue’s power till Han Joon-Ki and his subordinates obey his word?  
> Ah, and don’t forget tell me about what do you think about Han Joon-Ki if you have one.


	35. Mother’s Sin (II)

Soo Won mumbles in wonder “could it be… Lady Smyrna is the one who kill my father?”.

Yona snaps her head “but you said your father was killed by my father?”.

“because I saw it, Yona. King Il did pull out the Sword from my father’s body when I was hiding inside my father’s closet on my father’s chamber that night”, has no choice then, Soo Won explains about what he has remembered (without telling about Keishuk forced him to hold the tribunal judgement as trial for Elder Mundok, or else Yona would like to throttle him) “and Yue… he saved me, after asking Uncle Azurite to save my mother”.

Hakuyo shakes his head in admiration “typical of Yue”.

Kija argues to defend Yona “even if what you said is the truth, King, that King Il pulled the sword from your father’s body, it doesn’t mean he’s the one who kill him and stab him with that sword, right? What if someone else had killed your father and not King Il?”.

Jae Ha remarks “it only adds the question here. If it’s not for King Il who killed Yu Hon, the question now is, who did?”.

Tao can’t help it but voice her mind “however Lady Smyrna had passed away 17 years ago. Prince Yu Hon passed away 10 years ago. How could she kill Lord Yu Hon when she’s practically dead already?”.

Soo Won narrows his eyes in suspicion “true, but how about the body? because I got the report that Lady Smyrna’s body has never been found”.

“I don’t know from who you know about that nonsense, King… On our clan, we only carved the name of the dead on our family’s gravestone. About you can find the body or not, defending on the burial methods. We will follow the tradition of our Kingdom for bury our Clan members. However, if someone who die is the main members of Clan leader’s extended family, there are three methods considering what kind of Beast that possessed us. First, burial at sea for someone like Koyuki or Lady Smyrna who has been possessed by Beast on the water. We just need to throw their body to the nearest sea or wherever it is, where this people want. Second, burial ground for someone like Uncle Azurite who has been possessed by Beast on the Earth. Their ashes will be buried ten feet underground near the main shrine on our clan’s residence. And the third, cremation for someone like my adopted mother, Serena who has been possessed by Beast on the Air. It’s similar with the second method, the different is we have to spread their ashes to the air from high place”, Hakuyo lifts his fingers to count “considering Lady Smyrna’s Beast form, we should have thrown her dead body to the nearest sea”.

Yona turns to Tao “how do your Kingdom do the burial, princess Tao?”.

“overall, we only have one method. Burial ground, but with different procession from Yue’s Clan. We just have to keep the ashes inside earthenware pot and carved the name of the dead on Ihai before putting it on altar. However, if there were too many people die like on the war 17 years ago or the earthquake 7 years ago, we just threw their ashes to the sacred sea near the Kyuu Castle with hope their soul will be able to rest in peace”.

“and? How could mister King guy know that Lady Smyrna’s body has never been found?”.

Soo Won finds all eyes on him “there’s a journal that written by my father about what he knew of Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan. Looks like Yue had kept it before he gave it. My mother asked my father to bring her to Lady Smyrna’s cemetery but he refused because it’s too far, in their clan’s residence at the capitol Kyuu of Xing Kingdom, however they still could visit her cemetery in Kouka because Elder Mundok made the grave for her daughter near Fuuga. But… my father wrote in his journal—”.

 _“how could I bring Yong-Hi to her graves? While her body doesn’t even exist ten feet underground, neither under her grave in Kouka nor under her grave in Xing, after I couldn’t find her body everywhere…”_.

Yona mumbles “maybe Mundok or the people from her clan has hid her body and buried her before your father did?”.

“but what if my father let her run away after she failed to kill my father 17 years ago? That’s why King Bushin and Lady Smyrna’s clan hadn’t moved at all after that, because Lady Smyrna only hid herself even from her clan, until she killed my father 10 years ago?”.

“I don’t think so”, Hakuyo interjects “because from what I heard of Yue, Koyuki, Uncle Azurite and Aunt Serena, it was kinda the opposite, that your father was the one who had killed Lady Smyrna”.

Soo Won snaps “it’s nonsense!? After what we have witnessed, from how my father loves Lady Smyrna, he wouldn’t do such a thing because I thought he couldn’t kill—”.

Hakuyo coldly sneers “it’s not the matter of whether he could kill or not, but whether he had or not, King. In fact, your father killed Lady Smyrna”.

Jae Ha has to interfere the heated argue “look, rather than we continue this argue, why don’t we find out the truth by ourselves?”.

Hakuyo rolls his eyes skeptically before smirks dangerously “let’s see, then… only if you could witness such madness of a single war”.

* * *

Like they have planned before, there’s two team where Bushin and Azurite will speak with Yu Hon to buy time when Smyrna and Serena will sneak in to infiltrate enemy territory and save the war hostages. Except, certain someone is in their way, again.

Smyrna’s face turns into sour as she shielding her little sister behind her back “you again, Kei-Ra? Could you just stop follow me behind? It’s kinda creepy, you know?”.

“oh, come on, don’t be so mean… I know you’re surely in a rush”, Kei-Ra twirls her bang in her finger “and I guess it’s best if you just go straight to the execution ground of Kouka’s military campsite because if you don’t, maybe your children will be in danger”.

Smyrna feels her blood run cold “WHAT YOU DID TO MY CHILDREN?!”.

“nothing!? I only brought the twin here because they said they missed their mother and older brother. But… you know, I lost them… and then I remember that Han Joon-Ki has brought the remains war hostages to the execution ground right now. Well, he only did what our husband ordered. Yu Hon is busy with King Bushin right now, however I happened to hear that Yu Hon planned to kill King Bushin after I told him that King Bushin would become the bait as you and your sister save the war hostages. Considering how deep our husband’s love to you, maybe Yu Hon will let you go but what about Han Joon-Ki, I wonder? Because considering his loyalty to Yong-Hi and Yu Hon, maybe he wouldn’t let this advantage go, to get rid of you and your children”, Kei-Ra smirks before lifting her hands in surrender, offering fake sweet smile “eits, I have a hunch feeling that you really want to kill me right now, but I am also a mother. I’m not that merciless till I let those innocence children be killed, but unfortunately, I’m powerless and by no means a warrior, unlike you. I wouldn’t be able to help them and fight against those trained soldiers, right? Different case with you. Even Yu Hon couldn’t match you in strength and admit you as strongest warrior woman he’s ever met”.

“oh, thank you very much for your kindness of telling me?!”, Smyrna scoffs sarcastically, turning to Serena “Serena!?”.

“got it?!’, Serena wraps her arms around Smyrna’s torso before she spreading her wings out of her back “I will fly with full speed, so hold on tight!?”.

Smyrna nods her head. Before they go, Smyrna snarls to Kei-Ra, lifting her finger threateningly “let’s finish our business later because I still owe one thing of you?! And don’t think you could run away before I pay it, you b*tch?!”.

After Serena and Smyrna have flown, Kei-Ra crosses her hand before her chest and shakes her head, laughing crazily “only if you have a chance for ‘later’, Smyrna…”.

Top priority right now is to find the twin and go to the execution ground.

“but sister… what if this is trap? I have a really bad feeling on this…”.

“this is **indeed** trap, Serena”, Smyrna grimaces “but if my children’s life is at the stake, I have no doubt… even if it means I have to throw myself to the Hell”.

When they arrive near the execution ground, Serena lands on the trees and folds her wings back into her body, as she thinks it’s not wise choice to fly on the sky when there’s a chance enemy’s archer will shoot her wings, like Smyrna has warned. They come in time, to find Han Joon-Ki dragging the twin along with Yue to the center of the execution ground. Yue maybe is trained but he still has little chance to win against a troop of trained soldiers, especially when he can’t use his power like this (because his seal has only been released since not too long time ago, his power is still unstable). What Yue can do right now, only hovering above his twin siblings to protect them. Han Joon-Ki is insane, he’s telling the war hostages of Xing Kingdom that they are Yu Hon’s children from his concubine and their mother has betrayed Yu Hon, that’s why whoever war hostages of Xing Kingdom who can kill the three of them will be released. The madness engulfs the war hostages and they start to reach for the weapon that scattering on the ground.

Yue stands in a stance, hovering above the twin “hide behind me and don’t go too far from me?!”.

Smyrna and Serena have wanted to rush into them but someone locks their movement from behind.

Shit, Cheolsu has locked their body by tapping their pressure point “father, release us?!”.

“sorry, daughters. But I’d like to see it, how it would work on them”, Cheolsu moves his hand from the pressure point he has pressed “so you two have to stay here with me and think of this as your punishment, Smyrna”.

Looking to a pair of two adults are lifting the swords in their hands to Yue, Hak yells to them to not hurt his brother before the electric waves surrounding his body. Yue looks behind over his shoulder when those electric waves burn a couple adult into charred corpses. Koyuki and Yue close their nose and mouth after those charred corpses collapse to the ground.

Cheolsu whistles “wow... Slider, human electricity conductor. His body could create, keep and relinquish electricity energy. Wonder what kind of Beast that possessed your second son, Smyrna?”.

Smyrna hisses “whatever, just release me”.

In response, Cheolsu jerks her head back, fisting his knuckles in his hair “unfortunately, you’re not in the position who capable to threaten me”.

“whatever punishment you want to give me, just give it, but not my children?! They are innocence?!”.

What has happened just now likely not only triggers the war hostages’ fear, but also the fear from the Sky tribe soldiers. Han Joon-Ki orders his men to shoot the arrows when they still have the chance to kill them, before they become more threat when they have grown into adult. Before those arrows kill his little sister, Hak pushes Koyuki and get stabbed by those arrows on his back, the back of his skull and his nape.

Flatly collapsed to the ground, Hak reaches out his hand and chokes “Koyuki… run…”.

“…brother?”, Koyuki stares to Hak when his hand drops to the ground. She crawls to approach him, shaking his body and starts crying, only to get no response “big brother, wake up?! Brother?! BROTHER?!”.

“no way… HAKUREN?!”, Yue drops to his knees and palm. He grits his teeth as tears start forming on his eyes, punching the ground with his fist _“shit!?_ _Damn it?!_ _why couldn’t I use my power at the time like this, Byakko!?”_.

Next second, Yue hears the voice of God inside his head _“you and your siblings already have those power inside yourselves?! You_ _alredy_ _have the power of the King?! No one in this world who would disobey your order?!”_.

Yue gasps and lifts his head as tears streaming down his face, looking straight to his sibling and feels his mother’s presence nearby _“mother, forgive me... I guess I understand now, what do you mean with ‘kill them before they kill us’...”_.

Cradling his unresponsive twin brother’s head on her lap, Koyuki silently cries with those blank eyes before she starts singing. Tears streaming down her face as she stares into nothing with those blank eyes “Blood, blood, blood~ the Demon wanted blood~ Offering the blood for the Demon~ Only blood which could satisfy the bloodthirst of the Demon~ what the Demon wanted is only blood, blood, blood~”.

“look, this kid is insane already after witnessing her brother’s death? Why are you singing instead—”, one of Sky Tribe scoffs before blood starts flowing out of his eyes. Like his comrades, he is baffled and touches the trail of blood on his cheek “…what?”.

“why do you stop laughing? just laugh when you could, old man. All of you will die, here and now”, Yue stands and smirks dangerously “why don’t you sing harder so they can hear your beautiful lullaby to make them sleep sooner, sister? To make them sleep forever…”.

Han Joon-Ki orders his men “like the hell we will let you?! Capture her?!”.

Two soldiers who want to capture Koyuki, are ended as corpses as well. When they touch Koyuki’s hand and about to lift her, their head are chopped off of their body, as if invisible sword has decapitated them. The more Sky tribe soldiers come approaching, the louder she’s singing “Blood on the leaves and blood at the root~ Black and rotten bodies are everywhere~ Hanging from the dry charred tree~ Swinging in the breeze with smell of burning flesh~ The bulging eyes and the twisted mouth~ Don’t you dare to cry, you who love the Demon~ Don’t you cry, sweet child O’mine, mother will rock you~”.

“she did it… she really did it?!”, Cheolsu laughs madly “how it felt like? Siren’s Requiem”.

Smyrna knows, as someone who being possessed by Siren, their voice when they sing a song can influence people but normally, it only will affect people’s heart, not kill people and create the massacre like this “what did you do to my daughter, father?!”.

“nothing, just break her seal. You shouldn’t seal her just because she’s possessed by Siren, just like you, Smyrna. Look at how beautiful your daughter”, Cheolsu shrugs his shoulder before looking to Koyuki “the poor little girl, she’s just like an angel, so pure and innocence just like the newborn life, without evil or kind intention, without understand the meaning behind a single soul, she’s just like playing around. Sadistically, without mercy, powerfully, so beautiful and thrilled”.

As the only one who capable to move, Yue snaps his finger. The swords and fallen weapons on the ground are floating on the air, slashing the ropes and the wooden bars that keep the war hostages. Looking to the horrified Xing war hostages in pitiful, Yue only nods his chin curtly “run, and never look back”.

Instead of running away, too afraid of these children, those war hostages of Xing take the nearest objects they can afford to use as weapon before lunge into Yue.

“stop it, do you want to die?”, Cheolsu rolls his eyes to Smyrna “if you force yourself to break free, your veins will break”.

“I don’t care?!”, Smyrna stubbornly breaks herself free forcibly and as result, like Cheolsu said, some of her veins break, her blood covers all over her body and Serena cries calling out her name as she kneels on the ground, spewing blood. Wiping the blood from the corner of her mouth, she rasps out “shit... although I really don’t wanna my children see me this way... have no choice, then...”.

“SISTER?! NO?!”.

Smryna lifts her spear and stands tall in between her children and those war hostages. She tells Yue to use his power to those war hostages, and to her “seems like you have figured out how to use your power, right? order them to forget what they witnessed today and run away back to their home, also use your power to me, to prevent me from losing consciousness as long as our enemy still there, in front of our eyes”.

Obeying her mother’s advice, after using his power to the citizens who obey his order, before he using his power to Smyrna, Yue touches her mother’s cheek and asks gently “...will you be okay, mother? Doesn’t it hurt?”.

“son, I have gotten worse injuries than this. I’ll be alright”, Smyrna smiles reassuringly “what is it? Are you afraid?”.

“of course, I’m afraid... looking you bloodied like this... I don’t want something bad happened to you and leave me... like how Queen Sara left Kouren...”, Yue wraps his arms around Smryna’s shoulders “forgive me, I’m not strong enough to protect you and my siblings...”.

“ssh, it’s alright to feel afraid”, ignoring the dampness on her shoulder, she caresses his back and ruffles his hair “and what are you talking about? It’s only natural for a mother to protect her children, not being protected by her children”.

Someone taps Smyrna’s shoulder from behind and when Smyrna looks behind, Azurite frowns deeply “you look like hell, sister”.

Smyrna receives his offered hand to help her stand “what are you doing here? How about Bushin? He has met with Yu Hon?”.

“we’re twin, remember? I could feel it when something happened to you”, Azurite apologizes “I know our duty goes first before our feeling but King Bushin himself who sent me here, after I felt something must have happened to you”.

After Azurite carries Smyrna on his arms, Serena approaches them, telling that Cheolsu has fled. Smyrna asks Azurite to bring her to her children when Yue approaches Koyuki.

“you could stop singing now, sister. Our citizens have successfully fled safely”, Yue ruffles her head and she obeys him, nodding her head. Passing by his little sister, Yue swings his hand to the side as his Sapphire orbs turns into golden, shining like a blazing flame “I, Son Yue, give an order. All of you, die?!”.

Sky Tribe’s remaining soldiers bow their head after their eyes reflect Yue’s eyes “yes, your highness”.

After that, Sky Tribe soldiers start to kill each other, if not commiting suicide. Han Joon-Ki guts himself with his own sword like a fish. Three adults behind Yue only stare in shock, not that they don’t feel anything at all, they don’t feel sorry for them who hurt their family but they regret because this incident must end in bloodshed.

Koyuki collapses beside Hak and Yue collapses backward after using his power, both unconscious. Azurite has made sure that both Koyuki and Yue are alright, still alive but Serena shakes his head and cries harder, apologizing when she finds out it’s too late for her second son.

“forgive me… just if you hadn’t been born as my child... maybe you wouldn’t have to suffer like this…”, violent sobs wreck her body as she kissing the forehead of her son’s lifeless body. She stops sobbing after a resolve comes to her eyes “but I wouldn’t let any of my children die on me”.

Azurite feels his chest tightened, this will not be good at all “sister, what do you think—”.

“Azurite, Serena, please help me this time, will you?”, Smyrna turns her head and smiles apologetically “and this will be my last selfish request”.

.

After realizing how restless Azurite has been, Bushin realizes something must have happened to Smyrna and he tells him to go find Smyrna and Serena. Azurite hesitates at first, but after Bushin gives it as an order for him, Azurite rushes to find his siblings while Bushin knows, he has to face his own choice.

 _“at least, you have to stay alive, Smyrna... and I hope you will wait for me above there in the Heaven, my beloved wife...  because I will not let you alone like I promised, Sara”_ , Bushin pulls his sword “seems like we could finish our business, finally”.

“yes”, Yu Hon raises his sword “let’s finish this with our swords”.

Both King raise their swords to fight against each other. A young king who just lost his Queen. A crowned prince who has been the king of carnage. As their sword clash against each other, they keep arguing.

“Smyrna said she wouldn’t go back to Kouka. She also said, she wouldn’t let you become the King because you only will become the King of carnage, like this time”.

Yu Hon growls, swinging his sword “actually, what kind of brainwashing that you and her clan have put on her head?!”.

“brainwashing?”, Bushin steps backward, dodging his attack before retorting “it’s your fault to betray her trust?! She cried when she knew you had betrayed her?! She never cried like that for me or because of me like that?! Do you think why did she cry like that? It’s because she is in love with you?! And you betray her, hurt her, shattering her heart into pieces?! In the end, you only a bastard who does not deserve her?!”.

“because it’s YOU who deserve her?”, Yu Hon is stronger than him and he finds the opening on his body “but when you no longer exist, no one can become the obstacles for me to get her back”.

“even if I didn’t survive this and I lost my life today, you would never get her back”, Bushin closes his eyes solemnly after he collapses backward on the ground “she’s not the type of woman who will stay still in one place and just obey you, especially not after you betrayed her”.

“just speak what you want and I will think of it as your last words”, Yu Hon lifts his sword “I am the one who have your head in the end”.

Yu Hon swings his sword forward, blood splattering onto Yu Hon’s and Bushin’s body, face and clothes.

But it’s not Yu Hon’s or Bushin’s blood.

Bushin lifts his head and stares in shock, same as Yu Hon who stares in shock because right before sending the killing blow to finish off Bushin with his sword, Smyrna comes in between him and Bushin, receiving the killing blow with her body. Smyrna coughs blood as Yu Hon’s sword piercing through her torso. She collapses backward and Bushin catches her fallen body as Yu Hon stares to his bloodied hands, her wife’s blood.

From the far distance, Yue and Koyuki witness everything from the first place not long after they awake and cry out loud in unison as they witnessing how their mother is stabbed by their own father “MOTHER?! / MOMMY?!”.

With Koyuki in his arms, Yue runs forward to approach their mother but Azurite halts them in the halfway, sweeping them in his hands before running to leave that place while carrying them “don’t look, kids?!”.

Yue struggles in his arm “damn it?! Put me down, Uncle?!”.

“not with your condition right now, Yue?!”, Azurite snaps back “think of what I and Serena feel... as we have to leave our sister in order to protect her children as her last wish?!”.

“you moron, older sister… why should you…”, Serena still carries Hak’s lifeless body and cries louder as she drops to her knees beside Bushin and Smyrna “you shouldn’t have to follow your son this fast?!”.

“how could you, Smyrna… you promised…”, Bushin shakes his head, holding her with his trembling body “you said you wouldn’t throw away your life, then what is this?! How could you... after Sara left me, I have to lost you too?”.

“Serena… get Bushin out of here… keep him safe…”, Smyrna reaches out her hand to her little sister and smiles weakly “just let me… hold my son… for the last time… leave us… do what I said before... please?”.

Serena sobs “but—”.

“GO?!”.

Grits her teeth, Serena spreads her wings after giving Hak to her and wrapping her hands around Bushin’s torso before leaving that place.

“Serena!? Put me down?!”, Bushin demands but Serena doesn’t listen to him this time.

While crying, Serena hasn’t able to find a single word to express her feeling.

With Yu Hon’s sword embedding on her chest right where her heart is supposed to be, she finally gets her ‘Heart’ back. Yes, Yu Hon’s sword is her ‘Heart’ that has been turned into Sword and with her Sword in its place again, she has fulfilled all of the conditions to summon Byakko God “All Hail Byakko”.

The time around her is frozen and she falls into the dark void world as a gigantic White Tiger, Byakko God appears in front of her “I could grant three of your wishes, but as the exchage you have to give the offerings for me, something important for you in this world. What’s your offerings, human?”.

Smyrna intertwines her knuckles in a prayer position and kneels in front of her God, closing her eyes “...I have nothing to offer, but my family’s honor, my life and all the lives that I killed during my lifetime used my strength as my offering for you, Byakko God”.

“then I will receive those as your offerings”, Byakko God leans its forehead into hers “now tell me what your wishes, Human?”.

“First, I want to trade my life with my second son. Second, I wish nothing but my children’s happiness. Third, I wish I still can stay by their side to protect them no matter what my form, even if I no longer in human form”.

Byakko God grins, showing its sharp fangs before turning to the side “then quick, pick your son, in that way. You’re lucky enough because he hasn’t reached the other realm, thanks to the last Princess Byakko who halt him in the halfway”.

“btu before I go, could I still meet with them, to convey my last words?”.

After Byakko God complies her request to give her parting words, Smyrna goes and arrives on the flower garden near the river that being known as ‘Styx river’ or ‘San Tzu river’ by human. Like Byakko God told her, the little Hak is playing with Sara.

“ah, like I said, you only need to wait a little”, Sara smiles down and turns her head “look? your mother is coming to pick you”.

With innocence and joy in his words, Hak reaches his hands out, running to her “mommy?!”.

Sara approaches her with those sad eyes “how is it work?”.

“it’s terrible”, Smyrna pats Hak’s head, carrying him in her arms “creepy enough, all of your precognition become true... I know I have to do that, but it still hurts to get that Sword piercing my body although it’s my own Heart?!”.

“so, Bushin really let Yu Hon kill him willingly?”, Sara shakes her head and sighs heavily “I really should pay a visit on him later to kick him”.

“let me assist you?! Ah, but before that... Hakuren”, Smyrna puts Hak down on the ground, pointing her chin to White Tiger nearby “this is our separation. I have to stay here with Sara, so you have to go with the Byakko God to the Earth. Your siblings are waiting anxious, so you should go back quickly”.

Hak tugs her sleeves and shakes his head “I don’t wanna... who will take care of us if you leave us too?”.

“hey, Azurite, Serena and your grandfather will do”, Smyrna smiles apologetically, leaning her forehead into his. A single tear cascades down her cheek as she kissing his forehead “you could just forget me, if it’s too hurt for you to bear... but remember, never ever betray someone you love and protect your precious people, as a man and as a warrior”.

“MOM?!”, little Hak reaches out his hand as Byakko God bites the back of his collar and drags him. As his world turns back into dark void, he is thrown back into the Earth.

Smyrna rises on her feet and offers her usual warm smile to Sara “I will come back as quick as I could after I convey my last words”.

“I will wait here”, Sara nods her head and narrows her eyes, knowing to whom she desperately wants to convey her last words “it’s really long and sad love story for you, huh?”.

Smyrna smiles sadly “yeah, and it’s finally finished”.

.

When Smyrna comes back into her body, she stares to Yu Hon’s crying face “wow, I’m surprised... have never seen you crying before...”.

“you moron....”, Yu Hon growls, clenching his fist “do you love him that much, till you willingly die for him?!”.

Smyrna laments “just if I still have enough energy to hit you...”.

Thinking back to Bushin’s words, before he knows what’s going through in his mind, his mouth moves first “...have you ever loved me, Smyrna?”.

“you... don’t realize it? Don’t know you could be so dense... just like Yong-Hi...”, Smyrna coughs more blood. It’s getting harder to only breathing and the light of life starts to fade from her eyes “although Yue and Azurite hadn’t come to stop me... maybe I still wouldn’t able... to kill you...”, using her last strength, she leans forward before giving last kiss to him “just if I still have time... maybe, I still could forgive you because I love you but if you still feel guilty of me, treat Yong-Hi and Soo Won with utmost care, return their love to you, cherish them and love them... never hurt them...”.

 _“Yue, Hakuren, Koyuki, just think of this as my last affection”_ , after releasing from his grip, Smyrna kisses Hak’s forehead before her body collapses to the side, closing her eyes slowly and pulling her son into her embrace _“forgive me_ _..._ _my children… Sayonara…”_.

Pulling her body back into his arms, he realizes the light of life has disappeared from her eyes and he kisses her forehead before screaming out loud his heart. Strange thing happens after that. Her body in his arms starts cracking like a shattered ice, and once her body shattering into pieces, it’s dispersed into four lights.

One light appears as her ghost in front of Yu Hon. Smyrna cups his cheeks but he feels nothing, only cold air as she kissing him in the middle of her tears, whispering along with the wind caressing his cheeks “you could just forget me if it’s too hurt for you, but for everything, thank you very much and forgive me... to leave your side and our children... I love you... Sayonara...”.

Smyrna’s ghost turns into a Sword embedding on the ground in front of him and he drops his head on the ground and punches his fist on the ground desperately, crying out his heart loud “SMYRNA?!”.

One light appears in front of Mundok who turns pale when seeing his daughter’s ghost “father, give part of my body to my second son when he’s grown into a warrior that worth to wield me as his Sword. Keep his heritage as secret in order to protect him from my clan because I don’t want to drag him to the Hell. I believe him in your care and I’m grateful, for being born as your daughter. Forgive me to leave before you and thank you for everything, father”.

Smyrna’s ghost turns into Tsu Quan Dao in front of Mundok. Mundok cries before pulling out that Tsu Quan Dao off the ground “you’re really a tough woman, Smyrna. Although you no longer alive, you still want to fight alongside your children and protect them, huh?”.

Two other lights appear in front of Bushin, Serena, Azurite, Yue and Koyuki. Smyrna disappears with smile on her face before turning into a weapon.

The truth is, Smyrna’s body has never been found because right after she’s dead, every parts of her body have turned into Weapons itself.

A Sword for Yu Hon.

A Guan Dao for Yue.

A Tsu Quan Dao for Hak.

A golden bracelet with Silver Claw for Koyuki.

* * *

“father...”, Soo Won covers his mouth, he has never seen his father so desperate and weak like that. Yona tugs his sleeve before she wrapping his arms around him and they are crying together. Not only because of what they have witnessed, but also because of Hak’s reaction over this. They have never seen Hak crying like that before.

Hak covers his mouth, choking back a sob “mother, I—”.

“Hak, don’t blame yourself. I just did what I should have done as parent, and parent don’t need a reason to protect their children. Instead, I am the one who should apologize to you all, for leaving your side that fast when all of you were still children. Either Yue, you and Koyuki were only children that time, so please... never ever blame yourself for what happened to me. As long as you, Koyuki and Yue could live freely and gain their happiness, it’s my biggest hope and greatest happiness as mother”, Smyrna wraps her arms around him tightly with tears streaming down her face, tears of guilt and sadness “I only want to ask you one thing, you should never have mistaken of what precious for you and what do you wish. If you could, never ever choose ‘death’ in order to protect someone you precious to you, because it will be too painful for those who left behind by you. If they are really precious for you, then never ever let them go”.

Hak wraps his arms around her body, swallowing her in his body. He hugs her tightly for a long time that feels like eternity and buries his face on her shoulder before mumbling with sheer of annoyance “you ask me to not sacrifice myself for the sake my precious people even if it’s needed to protect them... yet you sacrificed yourself for us, your children… isn’t it cunning?”.

Smyrna chuckles because she’s being swallowed by her son now, although the last time she remembered, he was still so small in her arms “that’s why I apologize... I don’t hope you will forgive me for leaving your side... I know the consequences of my choice that time and this is simply my selfishness... but I really hope you and your siblings will not choose the same path with me, will you?”.

Wiping his tears, with slight blush on his cheeks, he mentions what he really doesn’t want to mention “but… contemplating his temper, could it be after this Lord Yu Hon…”.

Smyrna shuts her eyes tightly and furrows her eyebrows, bowing her head further in shame “yes, he… was burned by his own rage… in the day of wrath...”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that’s it how Smyrna’s dead… Any reviews?


	36. Dies Irae

“yes, he… was burned by his own rage… in the day of wrath...”, Smyrna shuts her eyes tightly and furrows her eyebrows, bowing her head further in shame “those Xing war hostages who hadn’t run away and the common people on the border become the victim of his rage, after his subordinates reported about what had happened on the execution ground”.

“it… could be the case…”, looking to Smyrna’s expression and knowing his father’s temper, sadly, Soo Won has to admit from as long as he knows his father “but if Lady Smyrna’s really dead 17 years ago, then who had killed my father?”.

“be patient”, Yona squeezes his arm encouragingly “because knowing Hak, I’m sure he also would want to know about the reason behind Uncle’s death”.

Deep down in her heart, actually Yona is the one who really nervous of knowing the truth. What if the one who killed Yu Hon was indeed her father?

Like Yona said, Hak asks Smyrna “if this is why Lord Yu Hon couldn’t be the King, I understand”.

Soo Won clenches his fist and for once, his expression is hardened. Yona squeezes his hand to make him relax as Hak continues “but... how could Lord Yu Hon die?”.

Smyrna only closes her eyes “...I will let Yue explain it to you later, but for now, don’t avert your eyes from the day of wrath”.

Hak and the others turn their head to the past vision which feels like devastating blow for them.

* * *

In the day of wrath, Yu Hon kneels on the ground and keeps holding the handle of the embedding Sword, his Sword, made by Smyrna’s body, as he listening to the report from his soldiers about what have been happened. Looking to his unresponsive son’s body by his side, he touches Hak’s eyelids before closing his eyes. Thinking he’s dead already, Yu Hon kisses his forehead, whispering good night and my his soul rest in peace with his mother before wiping his tears.

Yu Hon stands and pulls out the embedding Sword on the ground, he walking away from his son’s body and lifting his Sword, ordering his subordinates to bring the remaining Xing war hostages or Xing citizens on the border “CUT THEIR HEADS OFF?!”.

Without Yu Hon knows, Mundok and Joo Nam have been there, witnessing everything from far distance ever since Smyrna was stabbed. The only reason of why they haven’t shown themselves is because Joo Nam has to hold Mundok down with all his might, to prevent Mundok from killing Yu Hon. When Serena comes back to pick Hak’s body, she has said, but when Mundok lifts him, Tsu Quan Dao in his hand shines and Smyrna’s ghost comes out of Tsu Quan Dao, carrying Hak’s soul.

“wake up, my son”, she whispers gently and kisses her son’s forehead before turning to Mundok, smiling “father, thank you for everything and I know this is too much to ask, but please, don’t kill Yu Hon... even if you hate him or kill him, it will not bring me back. Don’t feel guilty, just take care of my son, father”.

Mundok, Joo Nam and Serena are surprised when Hak on Mundok’s arms starts crying like a newborn baby who has lost his mother, right after Smyrna’s ghost disappears in the thin air. Mundok cries, cradling crying Hak on his arms.

“father, I will ask you the same thing... keep his identity as secret and take care of him”, Serena cries with a pair blank eyes, despite the smile on her face “we shouldn’t drag the children of next generation to Hell as well”.

Not long after Serena leaves, Mundok and Joo Nam meet with their old friend “Mundok!? Joo Nam?!”.

Joo Nam is surprised to find the immortal Yellow Dragon running to them “Zeno?”.

After Zeno tells them about what Yu Hon does in the border, Joo Nam goes to stop his son. Before they go to the border, Mundok asks Zeno to bring Hak to the herbal doctor who live in the eastern forest and lends Tsu Quan Dao in his hand to defend them “I’ll go there to pick this child once my business here is finished. Could i count on you?”.

Zeno nods his head, carrying the sleeping toddler on his arm and Tsu Quan Dao on his another hand “you could count on me?!”.

When they arrive on the border, before he even has the chance to speak with his son, Joo Nam one more time has to stop Mundok, holding him back when he starts beating Yu Hon “Mundok?! Stop!? I understand your anger, but this will not bring your daughter back?!”.

“keep this in your mind, you bastard...”, with Joo Nam’s hands still holding him back, Mundok breathes raggedly, glaring down to Yu Hon who laying on the ground, rubbing the swollen and bruises on his face after wiping the blood on his face. With tear slides down from the corner of his only eye, Mundok roars “no matter how many Xing citizens you’ve killed, it will not bring my daughter back!? You have killed her?! You are the one who killed my daughter?!”.

To prevent more bloodshed, Joo Nam quickly sends Yu Hon go to the Castle after asking his subordinates to pick Yong-Hi on Fuuga and send message to Hiryuu Castle, for ask Il and Kashi to go to the border as soon as possible to help Joo Nam in negotiation with Xing Kingdom.

Like Mundok has promised, he comes to pick Hak. Carrying Hak on his arms, Mundok turns to Zeno “how is he?”.

Zeno smiles sadly “...for a couple first day, he keeps walking outside to wander and looking for his mother. However, he has calmed down and looks like he has understood that he would not able to meet his mother again”.

When Zeno separates way with Mundok, asking him about what he will do with this child as he handing back the Tsu Quan Dao to him, Mundok has made his decision “I will raise him as my grandson and my heir... from now on, your name is Son Hak”.

“well then, Zeno guess it’s about time to leave”, Zeno grins, patting Hak’s head “let’s play again when we meet again, ‘kay?”.

“bye bye”, Hak only waves his hand as Zeno leaves him with Mundok.

“come on”, Mundok lifts Hak off the ground before carrying him on his shoulder “let’s go home”.

Not knowing where else he has to go, little Hak nods curtly and obeys him, even if he refuses to call Mundok ‘Grandfather’ with slight mischievous in his eyes that only earning smirk from Mundok.

.

In the day of wrath, Yu Hon is mad and has a fight with Yong-Hi when he finds out about the letter from Serena, blaming her for Smyrna’s death and questioning whether her act due to her jealousy to Smyrna or what. For the first time, Yong-Hi fights back and slaps him, hardly.

“I’ve had enough... actually, how egoist you could be?! I never even if just once, right?! Do you forget... I love Smyrna more than I love you?! I said it before, right?! How could you question about my love to her and thinking that I did it only because of jealousy?!”, Yong-Hi argues back and reminds him for all those years they’ve been together with Smyrna, how Smyrna has been taking care of her like her older sister, the late Yong-Bi after telling him her reason to hide this letter, that she’s only afraid if this is Smyrna’s trick to kill him and she doesn’t want both him and Smyrna die “I don’t know that what I’ve done would end up kill her!? If you really think that I did it due to jealousy, if you think that low on me, why do you not just kill me?! Ask Yue to become your heir, just thrash me and Soo Won away or kill me right away, NOW?!”.

When Yong-Hi puts his dagger on his hand, lifting his hand with its tip pointing on her neck, Yu Hon only stares to her and gulps before he lowering his sword “...I can’t”.                                                                                                                              

Yong-Hi cries and closes her eyes slowly, spreading her hands to the side, she’s ready to die “why? Just kill me now. It’s really easy for you, right? to kill a weak woman like me... you never truly care nor love me, so why should you keep me by your side?! I don’t mind at all even if you love Smyrna more than me, but I’m not that pathetic and desperate, until I have to live my life under your mercy, just because of your guilt to Smyrna or out of pity, Yu Hon!? Actually... the one you can’t forgive is me, or yourself?!”.

Yong-Hi realizes it and knows it that Yu Hon feels guilty of Smyrna’s death, like she does. They both know the answer, that they have shared the same guilt (Yu Hon has told her about what happened to Smyrna in the end of her life, including Smyrna’s last wish related to Yong-Hi and Soo Won) but unlike Yong-Hi, Yu Hon can’t express his feeling, to cry out his feeling and heal himself the way Yong-Hi does, because after what he’s done, he no longer deserve anything of her, not even to shedding tears for her death.

“fine, if you can’t kill me, what I need to do is only disappear from your sight”, Yong-Hi turns her body with her back facing him “and don’t worry, if you can’t have Yue as your heir considering what happened to Smyrna, you could take Soo Won as your heir but you will never see me again, ever”.

Before Yong-Hi can leave him and go to outside, Yu Hon traps her in his arms, hugging her from behind.

“let go... Yu Hon, let go...”, Yong-Hi struggles to no avail “LET ME GO, YU HON?!”.

“NO?! I have lost Smyrna and my children with her?! it's doesn’t matter if you consider me selfish or hate me till you can't forgive me, but I can't lose you and Soo Won, too?!”, Yu Hon tightens his hug to her and for the first time, when she looks up to him and finds his tears for her, Yu Hon leans his forehead onto hers “I beg you, Yong-Hi, please... don’t go... don’t leave me too... stay by my side, Yong-Hi...”.

Yong-Hi thinks this is the first time she has seen him crying in front of her, how hopeless and desperate he is. She gives in this time and closes her eyes “...yes”.

* * *

“interruption”, Hak lifts his hand “then why did Lady Yong-Hi say that Lord Yu Hon punish her with give her silence treatment in the Five Tribe Meeting?”.

“well duh, it’s because she couldn’t let them all know Yu Hon’s weakness. After all, it’s woman’s honor to hide their man’s weakness. Yong-Hi couldn’t just admit it in front of Soo Won that she and his father have a fight until she asked him to kill her, right?”.

“...I guess you’re right”, Hak mumbles to no one “and I think Lady Yong-Hi is really great, to stay by Lord Yu Hon’s side and not ask him to divorce her again...”.

“oh, it’s thanks to you and Soo Won, you adorable children”.

Hak gawks as a vein pops in his head “huh?!”.

“Yong-Hi and Yu Hon had talked to clear the misunderstanding and it happened not long after the first time you met Soo Won and Yona... but before we go to that intense meeting, let’s take a look on what happened a night before the meeting”.

* * *

That night, Joo Nam and Mundok have a secret rendezvous with Zeno. Mundok pours a cup for Zeno before he asking him to become his successor.

Zeno chokes and sputters the liquor out of his mouth “NO WAY!? It’s annoying!? Why should you ask me that?!”.

“ **only if** Yu Hon become the next King, old friend”, Mundok clarifies “if that happened, I’m going to retire from my position as General and leave Fuuga with my grandson to wandering the country, only until the time comes for you to serve your master and you can choose your successor, that’s why I ask you first. You were the first General of Wind Tribe and First Priest of Kouka, I believe you’ll make it. As for my reason, do not ask why”.

Zeno narrows his eyes “...I see, you can’t afford it, to see someone who killed your daughter, sitting on the throne”.

“and don’t tell us that you can’t, because we know you far older than everyone in this world”, Joo Nam cackles when he finds Zeno’s pout, putting down his own cup and lamenting on how useless his sons “first is merciless and second is weak, honestly... although they have such a great women by their side like their wives. But no worry, my old friends, I’m not going to choose Yu Hon as my successor because I’m going to choose Il as next King”.

This time, Mundok is the one who sputtering “...do you really think it will be OKAY?”.

Joo Nam quirks his eyebrow “well, you said you don’t want Yu Hon to become the King—”.

Mundok slams his palm on the floor “—which that’s why I planned to hand over everything to Zeno here?! I already have a hard time to not trying to kill him after I witnessed with my only eye when my daughter was killed by him!?”.

“you have reached the enlightenment, huh? Poor this old friend of mine...”, Zeno mumbles flatly “well, not that I don’t understand at all why, I also would get mad and want to kill the bad people if my wife was killed right in front of my eyes”.

Joo Nam lifts his thumb pointing Mundok “why your wife? We’re speaking of his daughter”.

Zeno shrugs his shoulder “because I didn’t have a child with her, only had her as my wife”.

“he is just interim King and he already knew it. My real heir is Yona”, back to the business, Joo Nam tells them about the result of his meeting with Bushin “I have to admit, Bushin is young smart King and he has promised that he will not put what Yu Hon has done to his Kingdom and his people with one condition, that Yu Hon isn’t allowed to sit on the throne and earn the crown as next King. Don’t forget the prophecy, too. Before all of priests were running away from the Castle or executed by Yu Hon, the High Priest had conveyed his last words. I let Yu Hon oppressed and cast the priest away from Hiryuu Castle also to make it easier to give a reason as to why I can’t give the throne to him and hand over the throne to Il”.

Zeno wonders why he’s walking in this conversation from the first place “I guess I’m too old to get involved to this talk or your games, you two...”.

“just do what you should do as Yellow Dragon, Zeno”, Joo Nam convinces “we will do what we can to our children and grandchildren”.

After Zeno leaves the King’s private gazebo where they have secret rendezvous, once Joo Nam makes sure that Zeno has left, Joo Nam asks Mundok “...how about our another grandson in your place?”.

“do you mean Hak, old friend? He’s doing great, as expected from the warriors blood from his parent...”, Mundok chuckles dryly and shrugs “I have to deal with his mischievous, though. He always refuses to call me grandfather, telling me it’s because we don’t have blood relationship without he knew...”.

“ah, and also, Bushin tells me that Yu Hon’s children aren’t allowed to become the next King, except that child is Yu Hon’s child with Smyrna”.

“which means Keishuk and Soo Won can’t be the King but Hak and Yue are allowed to be the King”, after earning Joo Nam’s nod, Mundok thinks it’s unfair “pay Keishuk no mind, but I think Soo Won deserve for the throne, he’s too kind to be merciless”.

“out of the fact he idolizes his father, yes, Soo Won has his mother’s heart, he’s smart and too kind to be merciless like Yu Hon, but he still can be deceived and like his mother, Yong-Hi... their soft features and smiling face hide their true emotion and steel face, just like an eagle hides its talons”, Joo Nam pours down his liquor “I comply his condition, looks like this is also Bushin’s way to take his revenge on Smyrna’s death. Youngsters... Il and Kashi still tried their best though, to persuade Bushin and Bushin will not make it problem, if Soo Won become King, but... only if he can take Yue as one of candidates for the next King of Xing Kingdom”.

Mundok doesn’t know what else can make him surprised after this.

.

In the day of wrath, next day on the meeting, Yu Hon is mad when knowing Joo Nam choose Il over him as next King.

Joo Nam cracks his knuckes, rolling his neck before sending punch on his gut “what is it, son? I thought you said it before, that you don’t care about the throne?”.

“it’s the truth... but as first son, it’s only natural if I get the throne, right?”, “why, father? Why do you choose Il over me? Where’s my mistake?”.

“think back what you did back then to the priest and Xing Kingdom, you smartass!?”, Joo Nam snaps back “even without King Bushin’s condition, I would still hand over the throne to Il because you, who have followed your rage, being blinded by your anger and hatred, is just the same with Wild Beast?! Your lust of war only will drag our Kingdom into its downfall and I’m not going to hand over the throne of this Kingdom to you or your children, not as long as I’m still alive?!”.

That night, Yong-Hi who usually sleeps with Soo Won (ever since that night when they have a fight, she has slept on Soo Won’s room to calm down herself, also to punish Yu Hon), instead choose to sleep with Yu Hon on his chamber tonight.

Looks like it’s surprising him “...I thought you will sleep with Soo Won too tonight?”.

“yes, but I think you need someone by your side”, Yong-Hi touches his bicep before wrapping her hands around his shoulders “...I haven’t forgiven you yet, but I will still do my obligation as your wife”.

After Yong-Hi kisses him, Yu Hon hugs her back and pushes her down on his bed, running his hand on her hair as her hands snaking around his back.

* * *

Jae Ha clears his throat “a-hem, Yona dear, King Soo Won, both of you aren’t children anymore so why should you keep blushing like this?”.

Kija defends on Yona who blushing furiously “you’re the only one who can witness this without blushing and enjoy it instead, Jae Ha?!”.

Soo Won says nothing, only casting his eyes to the side before an idea pops in his head “oh, wait until we witness what happened between you and Koyuki. Lady Smyrna did tell Hak to talk with Koyuki, right?”.

Jae Ha sweat-drops at that and from the corner of his eyes, he sees the Yellow Dragon brother cackling “what are you laughing for, old man?”.

“I will stop here, my turn is over”, Smyrna ends her guide “from now on, Yue will explain further”.

“okay, before I go with Yue...”, Hak pinches the bridge of his nose “actually, what are you trying to tell me till you show this to me, mother?”.

“many time I thought of it, whether you and your siblings would be happier if you and your siblings weren’t born as our children, as my children from my womb”, Smyrna touches her stomach before lifting her face with so much sincerity and regret, before she smiles apologetically “for all grief and wounds that you and your siblings have to suffer, you can hate me as much as you want, but do not hate your father, for not able to become good father of you and your siblings, or for what he had done. He had lost the throne, a wife and his children with me”.

Hak narrows his eyes, how could she ask him to not hate their father and hate her instead? “do you ask me that because deep down on your heart, you still love him? even after what he had done to your homeland? even though he had betrayed you?”.

“yes”, Smyrna smiles bitterly and before tears streaming down her face, she holds back her tears and lowers her head further, closing her eyes “as much as I hate him till I want to kill him... no matter how hurt it is because I couldn’t forgive him for his betrayal, I couldn’t stop this feeling… even if he betrayed me, I still love him… I really hate myself and can’t forgive myself, because what he did was something unforgivable and I can’t escape what could’ve been… that’s why, whatever it is, I will receive it as my punishment... it’s alright if you and your siblings hate me— Oop!”.

Hak cuts her blabbering off with pulling her into his tight embrace, telling her to stop blame herself “and do not spout such a nonsense, because like the hell I’d hate you just because of this. Instead, I’m grateful... maybe the beginning of my life wasn’t too good and I have to go through so many hardships but thank you very much for bringing me to this world. Thank you for give birth of me as your son, so I could live and meet with many people that taught me many things. I believe, neither Yue nor Koyuki will blame you for bringing us to this world, mother”.

With bright smile on his face, Hak kisses her forehead and wet eyelids before Smyrna starts crying and wraps her arms around his shoulders, smiling back to him and whispering “thank you for being born as my son too, Hak”.

After Smyrna disappears in the thin air, someone stands behind Hak “you have talked with mother, right? Good, then it’s my turn...”.

Hak raises his eyebrow “...um, Yue? How old are you?”.

“this year is 28, why?”.

“well, you do look like me with that raven hair and without scar on your forehead”.

Blinking his eyes, it clicks on Yue’s head “ah, I see... you saw my form when I’m on your age, when I was about 18 to 19 years old, back then. Maybe because I’m going to explain about what happened 10 years ago?”.

When Hak asks him about why does it Yue who has to explain it to him, it’s simple because Smyrna has dead and Yue was there 10 years ago when Yu Hon’s dead. Hak also asks Yue to explain to him at least, about why Keishuk and Joo Doh seem holding hatred to him “does it have something to do with Kei-Ra and Han Joon-Ki?”.

“I will have you know it, about their reason... also, no wonder Keishuk has been holding the deep hatred to you, you’re my little brother, after all. He has wanted to take revenge on me for years, because I am the one who have killed Kei-Ra, Keishuk’s mother”, Yue’s face turns into his stern, cold expression “and the reason of why I was there when father died because I was the one who killed father”.

Hak takes a step backward, wide-eyed “...what do you mean, Yue?”.

“before I explain it to you, would you tell me about what do you feel or think towards him? Because from what I have witnessed, I figure out you share the same fear with Koyuki, to him”, Yue tilts his head to the side, offering gentle smile “what and why is it? Are you afraid of him?”.

This is one of things that Hak never wants to admit in front of anyone, but...

Hak lifts his eyes, sadly “...yes”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I admit it, I got inspired by Naruto when Naruto meet Kushina and that’s how I write Smyrna and Hak’s separation here, even teared me a little although I’m the one who write this T^T


	37. Bloody Crown (I)

That day, Mundok brings him to Hiryuu Castle. He meets with two women with two children. Those women look surprised, he doesn’t sure why and doesn’t care to know, too. Raven-haired woman with Amethyst orbs smiles brightly and offers candy to him, chattering excitedly while blonde-haired woman with Jade orbs only watches the exchange silently with thin smile on her face, she looks down to him as if she missed someone. Red-haired girl with same Amethyst orbs as the first woman ogles to him, peeking from behind the blonde-haired kid (he doesn’t sure this kid a boy or a girl) while hiding behind the blonde. The blonde-haired kid stares to him, looking at him from head to toes before whispering something to tiny girl behind him. The match smirk on their faces is only warning he’s got before they lunge into him, pestering him to play with them. He ignores his gramps who yelling to him when he tosses those two kids off of his body and starts to run to outside, only to get halted in the halfway as two men come into this room. Well, that’s not quite right. Actually, Hak bumps into his leg and when he looks up, he really doesn’t want to admit that he feels afraid of him.

He should have known this, his grandfather will not live it down and tonight, after Mundok has told him that they will go home two days further, Mundok has forced him to admit it, that he feels afraid of Yu Hon and he will not let him sleep until he admits it, even hog tie Hak with his head below while he grab Hak’s ankle.

“old man, stop... my blood comes into my head... dizzy....”.

“I will put you down once you admit it and tell me what happened, boy”.

“fine, fine?! Now, please just put me down!?”.

Instead putting him down on the floor, Mundok carries him before laying him on his bed “think of that as a punishment for you, to trying make a fool of me. I know the emotion on your eyes and it’s so rare for you to feel afraid like that”.

Somehow, he feels sleepy, not to mention the dizzyness isn’t helping. Hak yawns before he starts explaining “...because he reminded me to my nightmare”.

Mundok pulls the blanket up to his chest “what nightmare?”.

“sometimes, I’ve got it... nightmare where beautiful land was burning down, with corpses scattered on the blood-pooled ground. I felt like laying on the dirt ground, in front of crying little girl who kept singing before a woman carried me and the little girl were taken by another boy that a bit older than me. Her song, it’s too sad and hurt, don’t know why... maybe it was my mother who carrying me, but I’m not sure...”.

Mundok’s hand stops on top of his stomach after he patting him to sleep “...and why do you think it’s your mother?”.

“because it feels safe and warm when I was on her arms, as she rocking me and singing the lullaby...”, Hak slowly closes his eyes “that man, Soo Won’s father... he reminded me of death god who holding the bloody sword on its arms, the death god who had killed the woman who carrying me. Although I told him to stop, the death god kept carrying its death scythe and killed so many people and continued the massacre. I reached out my hand, asking him to stop, but the death god wouldn’t stop, nor he would listen to me. It’s scary...”.

As a single tear comes out of the corner of his eyes when he’s dreaming, Mundok wipes his tears and looks down sadly to his sleeping grandson before walking outside to the hallway where Yu Hon waiting outside “do you hear it, right?”.

“I’m surprised he remembered it”, Yu Hon chuckles bitterly, remembering how little Koyuki has cried out on Serena’s arms and refused to come with him because she’s scared of him, while Yue has given him a mouthful, about how disappointed and ashamed him as his son “although he’s too young to recognise it as his memory and thinking it as a nightmare instead”.

“you have to remember this, I have no intention to give him to anyone, especially you, prince Yu Hon...”, Mundok glares to him through the gap of the door “although you are his biological father”.

After Mundok closes the door, Yu Hon goes back to his room and Yong-Hi who watches from far distance, leaning her back on the wall.

Next day, there is an accident. Hak climbs the tree to put the baby bird back to its nest. Soo Won and Yona want to try to climb, too. Hak tells them to try it and be careful. Soo Won is still learning to climb, but when Yona tries to climb, she falls. Soo Won shouts her name and Hak jumps right away to catch her.

When Yong-Hi, Kashi and Yu Hon speak with Il and Mundok on the gazebo, Soo Won comes to them while carrying (or dragging) Hak who slumping on his shoulders “MOTHER!? FATHER!? Help Hak?!”.

“Lord Soo Won, stop dragging me, I’m fine already”, not too convincing though, Hak stands and rubs his pounding temple, only to find blood on his palm from his forehead “...ops...”.

“BLOOD?!”, Yona and Soo Won shriek in unison before Yona collapses backward and starts crying. Soo Won looks about to faint. Hak closes his mouth, smothering his laughter “uh... I know I shouldn’t have to laugh, but somehow, I want to laugh when seeing their reactions...”.

Mundok scolds him as he lifting Hak off the ground “stop your bleeding first, you moron child?!”.

Yong-Hi sighs and asks pale-faced Soo Won to calm down. After Il and Kashi go to calm down crying Yona who keeps apologizing to Hak who convinces her several times that he’s okay, Mundok starts cleaning Hak’s wound and Yong-Hi asks Yu Hon to take care of Soo Won while she will take care of Hak with Mundok. Yu Hon scowls with questioning looks but Yong-Hi smiles serenely that make her can’t be denied. Grumbling mentally, Yu Hon carries Soo Won and tells him to take a nap before Yong-Hi starts to treat Hak’s forehead.

Somehow, it feels nostalgic for Yong-Hi _“Smyrna was also reckless and careless, just like this boy... blood is thicker than the water, huh?”_.

“Lady Yong-Hi”.

Yong-Hi smiles and looks down “hm? What is it?”.

“even if you smiled, why did your eyes always look so sad? Like just now, when you look down to me... as if you missed someone”.

 _“perceptive and pure, the innoncence just like his mother...”_ , Yong-Hi feels like crying but she knows, if she’s crying, Hak will be confused, so she smiles instead before patting his head, leaning her forehead into his “...it’s alright, I just remembered of my dearest friend, old friend of mine that I could never meet again”.

Yu Hon sees it and that early evening, he speaks about it with Yong-Hi “you missed Smyrna?”.

“of course, I am... Like you didn’t? Especially when you see that kid”, Yong-Hi says without hesitation, earning no answer. She turns to Yu Hon “...if you want to adopt him, I will help you to speak with General Mundok”.

Yu Hon stares to her in bafflement “...why should I?”.

Yong-Hi rolls her eyes incredulously to him “well, don’t make a fool of me. I know who you see on him, you find Smyrna on that child because Smyrna is alive inside that boy. Hak is really similar with his mother and even I also shocked when the first time I saw him. The child who supposed to die in front of your eyes along with his mother, suddenly appeared in front of your eyes. I know you want him, Soo Won also close to him, so if you want to—”.

“I wouldn’t”.

“—I’ll help...”, Yong-Hi looks up in shock “...wait, what? You’re not about to take him?”.

“first, that old man has given ultimatum that he would never give his dearest grandson to anyone especially me, no matter how I want him. He’s gonna kill me, or at least make me dying or castrate me. Second, the problem is Hak. Why should I take him with pretending to adopt him when he’s my biological son? True, there’s so complicated, that make us have to keep his identity as secret, but I couldn’t take him when Hak is also afraid of me like Koyuki... well, hate me because disappointed and ashamed for Yue’s case”, Yu Hon remembers how Koyuki was crying because scared of him as he reached his hand out to her and how Yue was crying, enraged by his mother’s death in Yu Hon’s sword. Yu Hon shakes his head before looking straight to Yong-Hi “from how Soo Won adore his half-brother, maybe Soo Won will be delightful if we pretend to take Hak as his adopted brother, but how about General Mundok? He witnessed Smyrna’s death in front of his eye. With Hak nearby, at least General Mundok no longer thinking or feel like about to kill me. I guess at least, his grief for losing a daughter will be healed with Hak’s presence by his side, hopefully. If I just took Hak from him too, wouldn’t it only heighten the gap between our already tensed relationship?”.

Yong-Hi lowers her head in shame “...sorry, I didn’t think that far”.

“no problem, I’m rather surprised because it’s you who bring this up. I take it because you still think that’s because I’m still in love deeply to Smyrna and I want Hak by my side because he looks so much like his mother, or it’s you who want him as your child too?”.

“...because I thought, at least there’s something I could do to that child as my redemption for what I did to his mother”.

Yu Hon lifts her face, only to find she starts crying. He leans down and kisses her, sliding his mouth inside her and playfully teasing her with his sinful tongue. Once the lustful kiss end, he leans his forehead into hers “I find it we still have misunderstanding here, so let me clarify it for you... True, I’ve been madly in love with Smyrna because like you said, she reminded us with Yong-Bi, your twin sister. Before Yong-Bi passed away and your family pushed you to me instead, I had been together with Yong-Bi and don’t you think I don’t know, that you had been together with Han Joon-Ki. For me, Han Joon-Ki was not only my successor, he also my trusted friend, at least until he betrayed me with backstabbing me and group with Kei-Ra. Maybe it’s his punishment for me because I have taken you from his hands”.

“but it’s the past, I no longer—”.

“I know, so for now, listen to me and just keep this in your surprisingly dense-brain and thick-headed skull. I should have told you sooner”, Yu Hon touches her shoulders, looking down to her with so much sincerity “I apologize, for make you suffering all along this time... true, for me, Smyrna just like thorny rose, she’s beautiful and strong, that’s what make me fallen into her but in the end, her thorn hurt me. For me, you are just like Magnolia flower. Faithful, graceful, beautiful. You heal me and never leave my side. For that, I’m really grateful and I don’t know since when, but now I’ve fallen too deep for you. Please believe me when I said I’m in love with you. I love you, and don’t think I will let you go no matter how you asked for it, ever. Give me a honour to make you be the happiest woman alive from now on”.

Yong-Hi gasps when she finds love, desire, affection and longing on his eyes that she thinks she’ll never earn, the same eyes with when he’s madly in love to Smyrna. She cries harder, silently crying on his chest before he pulls her face up, kissing her passionately. He kisses his forehead, wet eyelids, cheeks, down to her neck and collarbone. Her kimono loosens, exposing breast and shoulders as he kisses her collarbone, they hear the door slides opened and immediately stops when they find Soo Won stands there with wide-eyed and gawking mouth, face as red as Yona’s hair.

“Lord Soo Won, why you— ops...”, Hak turns beet red too, before he bowing his head “our apologize for the interruption, please do continue”.

Hak quickly grabs Soo Won’s hand before pulling him back to the hallway, running to outside.

Yong-Hi reaches out her hand “wait?!”.

Yu Hon doesn’t care, he wraps his hands around her waist and pulling her, settling her on his lap “like he said, let’s just continue”.

“how could we continue when we were busted by our child?!”, Yong-Hi squeals with blushing face and smacks Yu Hon’s hand who pulling her Obi “just stop and close the door first?! Not that I mind to continue just because this is still on the early evening!?”.

“you’re right, Hak really resembles with Smyrna, inside and outside. Somehow, it reminded me with his mother. They’re so mean”, Yu Hon grumbles, approaching Yong-Hi after closing the door. He carries her bridal style before putting her down on their bed “and don’t think I will let you sleep tonight”.

Yong-Hi wraps her arms around his shoulders with tempting-smirk “oh, am I in trouble now?”.

* * *

“okay, I know what happened next will be suggestive-adult activity, so let’s just stop here”, Hak lifts his hand and twitches his eyebrow “and... could you stop laughing, please?”.

Yue’s body is shaking. He covers his mouth “oh, I’m trying hold it, actually...”.

“just laugh it off as much as you please?!”, Hak grumbles at how Yue laughs it off, saying that both he and Soo Won were really ridiculous when they accidentally saw that adult scene. All jokes aside, Yue looks straight to Hak with all seriousness “but before I told you, Hak... you really don’t remember anything?”.

Hak blinks in confusion, but somehow, he feels this dread creeping on his heart “...about what?”.

“just see it yourself, then”, Yue sighs, rubbing his temple “it has something to do with Lady Kashi’s death, which would lead to that man’s death”.

* * *

That night, Kashi comes out of Yona’s room and she meets with Yu Hon. Kashi always has been wary and cautious of Yu Hon, especially when she’s with Yona with Yu Hon around ever since Il and she are crowned as King and Queen. Yu Hon reasons that he’s only on a midnight stroll but Kashi doesn’t pay it “liar... don’t you think I don’t realize the dagger inside your pocket”.

Yu Hon stops pretending, telling her that he only wants to get rid of ‘the thing’ that he thinks will endanger this Kingdom “because I have accidentally heard your conversation with Il and father”.

Right, that day before they were crowned as King and Queen after the late King Joo Nam left everything to them, they indeed have a conversation about the Head Priest’s prophecy. As someone who possess the blood of warrior like Smyrna and priesthood like Sara, Kashi has known the meaning behind the prophecy, also what kind of fate that awaiting for their children, next generation Royalty of Kouka and Xing Kingdom.

Yue will be King of Beast, he is the destined King of Xing Kingdom with Kouren, princess Byakko by his side after they have been going through so much hardhips and suffering as their test. If they succeed, it will bring Xing Kingdom into its golden era and erase the curse within Wild Beast Tribe, the ancient, strongest Clan on Xing Kingdom.

Soo Won will be King of Kouka, he is the destined King of Kouka Kingdom but he still need Red Dragon by his side (or else, the Darkness will not disappear). Red Dragon will gather the Four Dragon Warriors as King’s Shield and cooperate with princess Byakko to awaken the Sword. The Sword is not only one, there are ‘the Sword to protect King’ and ‘the Sword to protect Dragons’, because they are Twin Double-Edged Swords, which mean they born as twin. Red Dragon will be Yona and the Sword will be Hak and Koyuki.

“not only Smyrna, so even Yue, Hak and Koyuki, my children’s fate will be traded for so-called Red King Dragon’s reincarnation? I’m glad if my sons, Soo Won and Yue will be the King, but where the hell there is a parent who will be delightful when they know that their children will die?”, Yu Hon laughs severely as he running his hands on his hair, remembering of how Yong-Bi, Smyrna and Yong-Hi were dying before he reaches his hand to Kashi “where are Gods when we need them, Kashi? Why they did not save Yong-Bi from her illness? Why did they not help Yong-Hi when Yong-Hi was poisoned by Kei-Ra, until Yong-Hi’s body slowly weakened like this? Why did they let Smyrna die? The answer is simple, because Gods have been abandoning us since long time ago or they do not exist from the place?!”.

“you just couldn’t hear their voice due to your pride, especially not ever since you turned down the Gods and facing your back against our Gods”, Kashi states coolly, raising her eyebrow “but for someone who so adamant to defying Gods belief and questioning Gods existence, you surprisingly believe on my daughter being King Hiryuu’s reincarnation?”.

“all those things about the curse within Smyrna’s clan is the proof—”, Yu Hon pulls his Sword out of its sheath “—that in the end, humans have been nothing but a mere toy of so-called Gods, right?”.

Kashi pulls out her own sword “killing my daughter will not bring those dead back to life, nor it will save your children’s life or completely remove your children’s curse. Do you really think Smyrna will be pleased with what you’ve tried to do? Killing my daughter to prevent your children from dying due to their tragic fate?”.

Yu Hon lunges into her “do not talk as if you know her that well?!”.

Kashi and Yu Hon fight against each other for several minutes before Kashi finds the opening on Yu Hon’s side. She slashes his side but she gets stabbed on her back. As Kashi coughs blood and collapses to the floor with blood starts pooling around her body, they hear child’s screaming.

“Queen?!”, Hak lowers his hand to the side, as if he’s holding someone’s hand before running to Kashi and sending deadly glare to Yu Hon “MURDERER?!”.

Before Hak reaches them though, someone who holding Hak’s hand stops him, pushing him to the floor and Hak struggles under his pressure “let me go!?”.

Yue turns his body, pinning him down on the floor to forcefully make Hak looking straight to him. Hak freezes when he looks straight to a pair of golden eyes.

“forget everything you have witnessed tonight”, after Hak loses his consciusness because Yue has ordered him to ‘forget everything he has witnessed tonight’, Yue throws Hak to behind “take him, old man!?”.

“really, that is not how you call your Elder, Yue”, Zeno deadpans and catches Hak on his hands before he jumping to outside through the window to find Mundok.

Yue pulls his arrow, pointing it to Yu Hon “you have two choice before my old friend bringing guards or worse, King Il and General Mundok here... leave or die in my arrow”.

Yu Hon turns his head with ‘tch’ before leaving that place, running away. Yue has tried to stop the bleeding on Kashi’s body but Yu Hon has fatally wounded her. When Il and Mundok arrive there with Zeno, they are rather late.

“Il, don’t hate whoever did this to me... just please...”, Kashi grabs his sleeves “protect our daughter... and to whoever she’ll be fallen into... let her choose her own happiness...”.

The Queen passed away that night. Yue goes back to Xing Kingdom to report this and several months after that, Yue comes back to Hiryuu Castle, after his conversation with King Bushin today.

“Kouren loves you, you know it, right?”.

Yue clears his throat and lowers his head further “um, I don’t think...”.

“honestly, you’re really the most perfect candidate to be the next King, just if you aren’t that man’s son...”, Bushin laments on how merciless Yu Hon no matter how many years have passed, tipping Yue’s head up to look straight into him “kill Yu Hon, Yue”.

After Bushin releases his chin, Yue lowers his head “...as you wish, King Bushin.”

* * *

“so, you’ve come…”, this night, Yu Hon has sharpened his Sword. He puts his sword down on the table before he turning behind “what happened to your neck, child?”.

“oh, this?”, Yue consciously covers his neck using silver muffler from Kouren “it’s out of your concern, beats me”.

“just because Smyrna died, doesn’t mean I’ll be oblivious of your state”, Yu Hon narrows his eyes “when you were 12 years old, Neguro tried to kill Koyuki and you after knowing your identity as my biological children with Smyrna. When you were 13 years old, you and princess Kouren were kidnapped. Princess Kouren was only earning minor injuries but they tortured you before they tried to kill you. That was also the first time for princess Kouren killed someone because you were barely beheaded by the kidnapper after trying to make princess Kouren run off—”.

“would you just shut up?!”, Yue snaps before covering his eyes with his palm “...this wound I got when I was trying to distract those kidnappers, so she could run away”.

“so, just because of protecting a mere girl, a princess from foreign Kingdom, you barely lost your life? I don’t remember I raised you to become such a fool, Yue”.

“of course, you are... because it’s not you who raise me after mother’s death”, Yue scoffs “and don’t group me with you. Do you think I will think twice to sacrifice my life when it comes to protect someone I love?”.

“even though she will hate you, discharge you or even trample you over under her feet once she knows your real identity? Do you still willingly sacrifice your life for her and die although you will get hurt in the end?”.

“I don’t care. Even if she hates me or it will hurt me in the end, I will never stop protecting her because what I know is only how to protect her, not hurt her, let alone kill her like what you’ve done to mother”, Yue raises his sword to Yu Hon “I was ordered by King Bushin to kill you”.

“then, what are you waiting for?”, Yu Hon closes his eyes, spreading his hands to his sides “do it”.

“what are you doing? You should have raised your sword. I’m not going to raise my sword against someone who wouldn’t fight back”, as the realization hits him, Yue scowls, sheathing his sword into its scabbard again before turning his back against Yu Hon, grumbling “I feel like an idiot, I’m not about to kill someone who willingly let himself be killed. I don’t have a hobby to help people committing suicide”.

A bit disappointed, Yu Hon sighs “you really inherited your mother’s bad mouth, huh?”.

Yue turns his head, about to protest, when he hears something. Yu Hon doesn’t listen it but he sees it coming so Yu Hon pushes Yue to behind him before a sword impaling right onto Yu Hon’s torso.

Wide-eyed, Yue catches Yu Hon’s fallen body “FATHER!?”.

* * *

 

**.**

**OMAKE**

**.**

* * *

 

Jae Ha turns his head to Zeno “...so, Zeno, you know and even have been a good friend of Elder Mundok and the late King Joo Nam?”.

Zeno leans his hands behind his head “well, they have been my friends ever since we met on the battlefield”.

“that’s why you are their ‘old friend’, huh?”, Yun narrows his eyes “but why do you never tell us?”.

“no one asking”.

That simple question invites the desired-reactions from his companion.

Kija lifts his claw “you should have told us about how have your life been sometimes?!”.

Shina nods his head in affirmation and Zeno chuckles “fine, fine, but no promises— oof?!", Zeno is surprised when Yona and Soo Won hug him so sudden "Miss? Mister King Guy?”.

"thank you, Zeno... thank you for saving Hak", Yona mumbles. While Soo Won hugs Zeno too, he only thanks him inside his heart, cuddling into him before Yona tells him about their thank you, for helping Hak and Mundok that time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let’s talk a bit about the antihero a little. Like we know, the antihero is a protagonist, but doesn't have a heroic soul. Even so, the antihero still gets sympathy from the audience. Especially when he was faced the antagonist. When pure protagonists are willing to make sacrifices in order to block the antagonist's bad intentions, anti-hero might not do it. If he does, it is done not on the basis of humanity and more on personal interests. Antihero characters usually also have traits that are contrary to legal norms and social norms. An antihero is portrayed as a person who still has a human side. When antagonists look like merciless crushing machines, the audience can still tolerate antihero vices because the good side can still touch the community. Antihero in films and serials still has benefits for this world, although maybe only a little.  
> Yue’s clan, Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan with its member included as antihero, they still do something bad but it’s purely due to the profit that their clan will get, at least until Azurite took over the clan and Yue continued Azurite’s effort to change their clan. That’s what make their clan is still feared and some of Xing people like some noble or governors still dubious to accept Yue and his clan to be the part of royalty on Xing Kingdom. It also makes the main family like Yue, Koyuki, etc become sort-of open-minded people who always do as they please as long as they feel the pleasure or they get the profit, be it for themselves or for their clan.  
> I explain it here because I limited the words on the story, no more than 5.000 words from now on for each chapter and there’s question about this.  
> As the antihero from Kouka, maybe you could picture Soo Won or the pirates bunch. Maybe what they did was considered illegal for some people but they did it for their goals too. That's why I consider them to be antihero. Any critism welcomed


	38. Bloody Crown (II)

Yu Hon collapses backward and Yue catches his fallen body. Looking up, they find Kei-Ra drops to her knees with widened-eyes because the sword that was meant to kill Yue, embedding on Yu Hon’s body instead “no... what do you think you’re doing, Yu Hon? That was close… I barely killed that bitch’s son… but why did you stop me?!”.

“well then, why don’t you die first?”, Serena appears behind Kei-Ra and swings her sword, but Kei-Ra dodges her sword and they start fighting. When Serena catches the glimpse of Yue’s movement from the corner of her eyes, she warns him “don’t interrupt us, Yue?! I have to kill her with my own hand, for my big sister Smyrna’s sake?!”.

When Yu Hon coughs more blood, Yue turns his attention back to Yu Hon who laying on his back “hold yourself together, father?!”.

“heh, it’s been... so long… ever since the last time... you called me ‘Father’… son…”, looking up to his blood on his palm, Yu Hon realizes this is the end “I thought... you would never call me that again...”.

“why did you… you shouldn’t have to protect me using your body like this?!”.

“is there something wrong… if a father tried to protect his son?”, Yu Hon exhales heavy breath “besides... this is the only good thing... that I could do as your father... after what I’ve done... to your mother...”.

“stop talking?! How about Lady Yong-Hi and Soo Won if you die here?!”, Yue grabs the handle of the sword on Yu Hon’s body to pull it out and stop the bleeding, but Yu Hon grabs his wrist.

“no problem... I believe Il is still too kind to even try to get rid of them... he still doesn’t have the heart to kill Soo Won and Yong-Hi... the object of his retaliation is only me... though, I don’t expect this... I only regret... for not able to... see my children anymore...”, Yu Hon chuckles dryly before lifting his hand to touch Yue’s cheek “you and Soo Won are my last hope… my firstborn son with Smyrna and Yong-Hi… tell Soo Won the same thing… be a King that can be proud of your Kingdom… either as King of Kouka... or King of Xing... tell Yong-Hi, forgive me... for leaving her side this fast... after she has lost her older sisters... and can’t fulfill... our promise... also... tell your siblings… Hak and Koyuki… forgive me… for not able to... be good father... for them...”.

As Yu Hon’s breathes his last, his hand falls. Yue catches it, looking down to Yu Hon with frighteningly blank, unreadable expression “you’re so stupid, old man... although you have a devoted wife like Lady Yong-Hi and a son who idolize you like Soo Won… rather than me... you should have cherished your own life for those two, right?”.

The door slides opened. Yue, Serena and Kei-Ra turn their head to the door, only to find Hak standing there.

Yue stands, he has known it already that Hakuren, his little brother is alive and living his life as General Son Mundok’s adopted grandson, ‘Son Hak’ in Kouka Kingdom but he doesn’t expect this at all “Hak!? What are you...”.

“...I was looking for Soo Won because he hasn’t come back and I didn’t mean to peep, but because it’s too loud...”, Hak drops to his knees “what does Lord Yu Hon mean... that I’m your sibling? You also call him father... Does it mean... I’m his son and... Soo Won’s brother?”.

Pushing Serena out of her way, Kei-Ra runs to the the door and lifts her sword “may God bring your soul to your mother?!”.

Serena reaches out her hand “stop?! He’s only a child?!”.

Yue throws his dagger which stabbing Kei-Ra’s back, piercing through Kei-Ra’s body straight onto her heart as another sword slashes her chest and slits her throat.

“maybe I’m not that handy with sword like my late wife or my older brother...”, Il covers Hak’s eyes with his hand as his other hand holding sword which taking Kei-Ra’s life at the same time with Yue’s dagger “but I’m still able to swing sword if it’s needed to protect my family”.

“no one dare to raise their weapon to my sibling in front my eyes, you harlot”, Yue pulls out his dagger out of Kei-Ra’s body that fallen to the floor on the hallway before he looking up to Il “thank you for protecting my little brother, King Il... or should I call Uncle Il?”.

Looking up, Hak tugs Il’s robe “King Il, what—”.

Before Hak can ask something, Yue touches his shoulders and sighs heavily “I can’t believe I have to do this twice to you”.

After giving order to Hak to forget what he has witnessed tonight, Serena takes him to Mundok. They just realize Kei-Ra’s body no longer there when the fire has started burning down this building. When they are busy with Hak and Yu Hon, Keishuk has gathered his mother’s body and started the fire. What happens after that is exactly right what Soo Won has remembered. Looks like they are looking for Soo Won and Yong-Hi. After they want to take Yong-Hi out, Yue just realizes that Soo Won maybe hiding in Yu Hon’s chamber. Yue indeed finds him within Yu Hon’s chamber, he takes Soo Won out of the burned building right away. Looking to the burned building, Yue doesn’t realize of his surrounding until Soo Won tugs his sleeve. Yue crouches himself in front of him, looking at him questioningly after he speaks with Yong-Hi.

Being carried on his mother’s arms, Soo Won tugs Yue’s sleeves “why do you look like want to cry?”.

Yue only smiles gently to Soo Won as he looking down to Soo Won, ruffling his hair and patting his head “take care of yourself and your mother, kid”.

After making sure Hak is okay, Yue asks Azurite and Serena to go home right away.

Ironically, they just don’t know. They have decided different path from now on.

* * *

Unlike Hiryuu Castle, Kyuu Castle has been adorned with white, black and golden colors, as the symbol of their god, Byakko the White Tiger of the West. For the King and princesses, their chamber is decorated as they please. Kouren’s room is not only decorated with white, black and golden, but also Sapphire blue like Yue’s eyes with hyacinth flowers on the wall. Behind the red curtain, there’s a private bath-tub and Kouren comes out of purple partition after she’s done with clean up. She rubs her wet hair with towel and wears her blue night gown which revealing her cleavage.

“I should admit that you always look so hot and sexy after taking bath like this”.

Kouren squeals before turning to find her childhood friend sitting on the veranda of her room “Yue?! You scared me?! When did you come back?”.

“I apologize, princess”, Yue bows his head as Kouren approaches him “I’m really tired of my last mission and all I want right now is only to see your face”.

“what? why, so sudden”, though his words affect her, successfully make her heart rocketing and she can hear her heartbeat thundering loudly on her ears, she realizes it just with one look before holding his hand “let’s go to that Cherry Blossom tree!?”.

“huh? Whoa!”, as always, her power surprisingly can drag him and only when they arrive under Cherry Blossom tree, their favorite spot on Kyuu Castle, Kouren releases his hand and he looks to her in wonder “what’s wrong? so sudden...”.

“something happened when you went away to Kouka, right?”, Kouren leads him to sit with her on the tree branch before she looking straight to him, as if she can see through him to the deepest of his heart “what happened?”.

Yue only smiles and shakes his head “it’s really nothing. Am I not allowed to see you right away?”.

“liar”, Kouren brings her hands to cup his cheeks “don’t lie or hide anything of me, I know something must have happened, especially when you have this expression”.

Yue narrows his eyes “...what kind of expression?”.

“your expression right now is the same with the one when we met again below that Cherry Blossom tree under the moonlight, when you were crying alone here before I came, only to tell me that your mother had passed away already after I cajoled you—”.

“—forced me, you mean?”.

“yeah, whatever”, waving off his latest remark, Kouren pushes her luck “what’s wrong? don’t think I will let you go before you tell me everything. If you can’t do it yet, fine, but know this, I will always wait until you’re ready to tell me”.

“…I don’t get it myself”, Yue can’t tell her that Yu Hon is his father, not yet, but he indeed tells her that his biological father passed away already when he had gone to Kouka, including how he’s dead “I thought I hate him, I resented him, I couldn’t forgive him for what he has done to my mother, so why... why does my heart feel hurt? What the meaning behind this emptiness that I feel, instead of relief or delightful that I thought I would feel after he’s dead?”.

“Yue, it’s what people say as sadness, that’s why you feel hurt and it’s what people say as lost, as if there is the part of your heart that missing or shattered into pieces, that’s why you feel that emptiness”, Kouren knows, as long as Yue has been living his life in Xing Kingdom, Yue has been used as living weapon (assassin) by his clan, his own family (only Cheolsu) but nothing he can do, he has to obey his clan or his little sister, Koyuki will be killed. Once she has enough power, Kouren has intended to save him and set him free from his clan’s cruelty. The problem is, to keep his sanity, Yue has lost his feeling after killing too many people with his hands. Kouren knows it but she doesn’t afraid of him. Like this time, she tries to help him to understand when he’s lost his way, to soothe his pained heart and bring back his feeling as human being instead. She teaches him patiently and touches his chest “it’s because deep down in your heart, no matter how you deny it and can’t forgive him, you still love him and think of him as your father, right?”.

Listening to her words, Yue scoffs and shakes his head before he smirks, looking at her incredulously.

“don’t be ridiculous, I no longer thought of him as my father after he abandoned me and my siblings on the war and killed my mother 7 years ago. Even if he’s dead, it will not burden me… besides, all of those feelings is only the part of my heart in my childhood that I’ve forgotten since long time ago…”, a single tear cascades down his cheek like the melting ice and he’s surprised “...eh?”.

When he finds Kouren burst into tears, Yue frantically waves his hand “wait, wait, why are you crying instead, princess?”.

“I said it before, right? if you couldn’t cry, then let me cry for you…”, she smiles up to him “I think, even a man needn’t to hold back their tears and restrain themselves at the time like this, Yue”.

Looking down to her crying face that so beautiful in his eyes, Yue leans forward, burying his face on her shoulder “…just lend me your shoulder for a while”.

They hug each other’s body, sitting on the tree branch. They stay on that position until they feel tired and decide to just laying on the garden.

“I wonder why good and kind-hearted people like Aunt Smyrna or my mother have to die in young age? Why not those evil or dumbass people who die, instead of our beloved people?”, Kouren turns her head to the side where Yue lies down “my father once told me that’s because Gods love them, so Gods don’t want them to suffer more in this world, that’s why they take them back to the Heaven. Does it mean we should become evil people to get long life-span? I don’t think so”.

“if I have to choose, I prefer to be good one rather than evil one. No one know how long they will live, so it’s best to cherish the moment you’re living with your beloved people as if you’ll die tomorrow, right?”, Yue interlaces his fingers in between hers “I’m so sorry, princess. Actually, I want to try to call you only by your name like you asked, but I just could call you princess”.

“it’s alright, because your imperfection and honesty is one of reasons about why I like you instead, Yue”, Kouren twitches her eyebrow with too sweet smile when she remembers what he has said “and what the hell you blurted out about how do I look like after taking bath, huh?”.

“oh, I just warned you kindly with pointing out the fact, princess”, Yue smirks teasingly “other man who don’t have immune to your charm will be turned on or at least, thinking how tempting you look like after taking bath”.

Kouren deadpans, though deep in her heart, she feels relieved to see him turning back into his usual self “so generous, thank you very much”.

When Kouren falls asleep and Yue carries her back to her chamber, after laying her down on her bed, Yue looks down sadly to her before caressing her head and kissing her forehead “just if you know who is my father, princess... you would never shed your tears, ever...”.

“if it’s the usual me and the situation isn’t this ironic, I would tease you but looks like you have decided what you want to do?”.

Looking back to Hakuyo who standing on the veranda, Yue walks forward, looking up to the sky before he looking behind to see Kouren’s sleeping figure over his shoulder _“...I’m not going to become the King like you wished, father. To become like what you wished me for, it’s the least thing that I’ll ever want to be, even if it will cost my life, even if it will hurt her...”_.

* * *

At Yu Hon’s funeral, Soo Won doesn’t cry and Yona’s crying instead.

Hak’s really worried sick of him. Before Hak tugs him back to the funeral, he has found Soo Won hiding on the bushes and crying alone with those blank eyes. Hak has hugged him and let Soo Won crying on his shoulder. In front of adults, especially in front of his mother and King Il, Soo Won offers kind smile to King Il about his condolences and the reassuring to her mother.

Even if Soo Won only smiles, telling them that he’ll be alright, in fact Soo Won has cried himself that night after he wakes up with messy memories and Joo Doh by his side, watching him. Keishuk has shown himself in front of him, telling him that he’s his older brother, half-brother because they have different mothers. Soo Won’s shock from losing his father in front of his eyes battle against heavy suggestion from Serena as Soo Won has tried hard to remember. Soo Won remembers his father was stabbed and Soo Won remembers King Il has the bloodied sword with stern, cold expression that Soo Won thought the pacifist King would never have. Keishuk doesn’t let go the opportunity and starts to act as ‘big brother’ and ‘advisor’, helping Soo Won to become great leader that worth to become the King of Kouka.

For the sake of Kouka Kingdom. That’s what Keishuk always whispering to him.

Well, Soo Won isn’t that fool or perceptive enough to not realize the envy, jealousy and hatred that he has felt from Keishuk toward him sometimes. After the accident where Yona was kidnapped, Hak’s visits to Hiryuu Castle is getting less and less, so he doesn’t know whether he can tell Hak about Keishuk and his plan or not, including the fact that he has witnessed his father’s death with his own eyes.

For years ever since his father’s death, after he’s mature enough to travel, Soo Won has been wandering this country, leaving his mother in their private residence because he wants to explore this Kingdom with his own eyes while sometimes, he visits Hiryuu Castle with hope he can persuade King Il to let him help, to let him asking for Yona’s hands so he can become the King without coup d’etat, only to get turned down by King Il who says that Soo Won is just the same with his father. This is it, if King Il doesn’t let him, then he will be the King of this nation. He has to, for the sake of this country and Even if it means he has to lost his right hand and his beloved one.

That night, on Yona’s 16th birthday, Soo Won will put this as the last chance “I heard that the Emperor of Southern Kai Empire asking you to grant the betrothal between Yona and Southern Kai’s crowned prince as the exchange to prolong the peaceful reconciliation between our Kingdom. Does it true?”.

Soo Won really hopes it’s not true, that King Il will not seriously hand Yona over to Southern Kai Empire because if it’s true, then Soo Won will suffer more from loss them. Hak will surely come with Yona, they will leave him and Soo Won will lose them both.

King Il looks straight to him with carefully guarded expression “it’s the truth”.

Soo Won keeps arguing, hoping that King Il will give in this time, but in the end, Soo Won has to raise his sword and kill him. With or without he kills King Il and takes over the throne, Soo Won will lose both Yona and Hak. His feeling, his heart has died since long time ago. That’s why, he doesn’t feel doubt.

* * *

Looking down with shame and guilt, Soo Won dreads of their reaction. His eyes widen in horror and his voice quivers “Yona, I...”.

“Soo Won, look at me”, Yona squeezes his hand and only when he has gathered his courage, enough for him to look at him, Soo Won startles when he find her smiling to him instead, although tears brimming on her eyes. Soo Won flinches as Yona lifts her hands up, but he’s surprised when she’s cupping his cheeks “Soo Won, I, in Hak’s stead too... we apologize because we let you feeling lonely and burdened yourself alone, all along this time...”.

“no, Yona... you shouldn’t have to... I am the one who should apologize”, Soo Won shakes his head with tears start streaming down his face “I... should have known it... after my father had killed your mother, no wonder King Il wouldn’t give you to me... and without I even knew about it, I...”.

“Soo Won, it’s enough, right? True, I haven’t able to forgive you for what you did, I don’t know whether I could believe you or not again, but... just if we want to lower our pride and speak to gain understanding equally, we could solve our problem”, Yona keeps smiling in between her tears “I don’t want to live a life fueled by hatred. Let’s end this, okay?”.

Soo Won pulls her tightly into his embrace, apologizing to her with a promise in his heart that he will never let her go, ever again. Soo Won sniffs and wipes his tears “but... how Hak will react over this?”.

The only reason of why Yue has ordered Hak to forget what Hak has witnessed when he has accidentally witnessed Kashi and Yu Hon’s death is simply because Yue doesn’t want if it endanger Hak’s life.

“but should I just let you have that memory... Hak?”, Yue waves his hand in front of Hak’s shocked face “do you even listen to me?”.

“...princess once told me that Soo Won killed King Il because Soo Won wanted to take revenge of Lord Yu Hon, his father’s death and what is this? then what for Soo Won kill King Il? What for he betrayed us... our trust? What for?! Only to hurt her?!”, with his bang covers his face, masking his expression, Hak drops to his knees and Yue supports him up with catching his bicep before Hak laughs severely and he lifts his face to Yue “thank you, brother... it only makes everything clear... I will kill him...”.

Yue slams Hak’s head to the ground before he looking down to Hak with those cold blue eyes “just listen to me and cool your head, you moron... remember what father and Soo Won did? many innocence Xing people died due to father’s rage and the late Uncle Il died in Soo Won’s hand... even if father and Soo Won have their own reason, what’s the different of you with father and Soo Won if you kill Soo Won too!?”, Yue yanks Hak, clutching his collar “I am not only trying to save Soo Won here!? I’m also trying to save you?! If you kill Soo Won, it only will shatter what’s left from your heart into pieces?! What will be left from your heart if you kill him? What will you get if you kill him? Nothing?!”.

“I know?! I know nothing I could get back but what else I could do?! What should I do to this anger and hatred?! What does he think of us, till he’s able to betray us... he was my friend and now, I should know that he’s also my little brother... the old me will be glad, but right now, I don’t know... I don’t understand anymore about what I’m feeling...”, Hak shakes his head before grasping Yue’s collars, snarling back “he was my friend, he is my little brother and he’s the closest friend that I have had. He betrayed us, fine then!? but I can’t afford it if there’s someone who kill him first before I do. That’s why, I am the only one who have to kill him”, looking straight to Yue’s hardened expression and carefully guarded eyes, Hak leans his head to his shoulder “it’s true that it’s not me, neither you or princess Yona who have put the sword on his hand... but no one of us... neither me nor princess Yona realize his pain... had we realized it, this wouldn’t have happened, right? then after what have been happened, who should I have blamed for? WHO?!”.

Looking down to his little brother, Yue furrows his eyebrow before pulling him into his embrace. Hak’s eyes widen slightly before he clutches the fabric on Yue’s back, desperately whispering weakly with his quivering tone as if he has lost his hope to live his life at his young age after his wrath dies down “...I was so naive, I thought I understand them, I understand him. I’ve watched them since I was a kid. I only want those two to be happy... but why... why we have to end up like this?”.

Yue’s grip on him tightens after listening to his little brother’s desperation before he touches his shoulder, looking down to him in arm-length “...Hak, if you want to looking for someone responsible for this, just blame me... as the eldest, I failed my siblings. Had I shown myself or cared enough to show myself in front of Soo Won and not Keishuk, this wouldn’t have happened to the three of you. You shouldn’t have to blame yourself”.

After being silent for several times, Hak looks up “but... why did you say that you’re the one who killed Lord Yu Hon?”.

Yue smiles bitterly before telling Hak what he has shouted to Yu Hon after he has witnessed his mother’s death _“mother’s right?! you are not human, but a Demon within human’s body!? Go to hell already?!”_.

“that sword was supposed to stab me, because Kei-Ra tried to kill me, but instead he received that sword with his body to protect me... I couldn’t save him, nothing I could do and I let him die just like that, that’s why I’m the one who killed him...”, Yue only smiles sadly when Hak looks straight into him with those worried eyes and before Hak can say anything, Yue scratches his head and sighs involuntarily “geez, but to think that will happen in the future...”.

Hak blinks in confusion and raises his eyebrow “...pardon?”.

Yue explains that they come from different plane of existence and the place where they are right now is in ‘Memorabilia’, the border between the realm of the dead (either Heaven or Hell) and the realm of human being (or Earth) where all of memory from human’s world have been gathered here when they die. They can find the gate to this place in Xing and Yue has come to that place because he has heard Byakko calling for him “after I found you here, I only knew from Byakko that you are my little brother who has turned into 19 years old from the future. I am 19 years old right now, more or less from 9 years before your time”.

Hak gawks “how could this happen?!”.

Yue explains that there are many supernatural powers that they’ll get as the members of main family. Yue tells that Koyuki has ‘Mediumship’ as her ability because ‘Astral Projection’ is only part of her power but what’s suprising them is Hak’s ability “if the late Queen Sara has ‘Precognition’ that will show her vision of the future, you have the opposite of her power. What you have is ‘Retrocognition’. Usually people who have this power only could see the past vision but for your case, Hak, you also could go back to the past. That’s why you’re ended up here and meet with me. Don’t worry, as long as you’re still alive, your body will pull your soul back no matter how far you are. I’ll help you go back to your time. Put your hands on my palm and just think that you want to go back to your body in your time with faithful on yourself”.

Hak narrows his eyes “you’re surprisingly know how to handle this situation, eh?”.

Yue scoffs, referring to Kouren “yeah, only because there’s a troublesome princess who had this problem as well... the different is, one of her ability is the same as Koyuki, ‘Mediumship’. When she hadn’t able to control her power yet, sometimes she would fall asleep in random place because her soul unintentionally got out of her body, and someone who could handle this had to stay by her side to baby-sitting of her”.

Somehow, it kind of reminds him with how he has to baby-sitting Yona “it must be tiring for you, eh?”.

“yeah, it is”, Yue looks deep in thought before asking him “before you go back, if there’s something you could do to fix or help them, princess Yona and Soo Won I mean, would you take it?”.

“...I haven’t able to forgive Soo Won and I don’t know whether I could or not, so I’m not sure about him but I don’t think princess Yona will have the heart to kill him or take revenge on her father’s death. After all, she never could let go of the hairpin that she’s got from Soo Won on her birthday. She hasn’t able to throw away her feeling. So, if her wounds from that day are slowly becoming something of the past and that she was moving on, even if she’ll still be ended up with Soo Won because she could never erase her feeling and she still loves him, it doesn’t matter... because for me, as long as princess Yona can be happy, then to me, that’s the greatest happiness”, Hak looks down solemnly before looking straight to Yue “so, if you ask whether I would take it, if I could do something to fix what’s gone wrong or help them, I would take it”.

“seems like she’s really precious for you, huh?”.

Hak wonders what the meaning behind those sadness and grief on Yue’s eyes that looks bitter “yeah... more than anything, till I don’t know how to describe it with words”.

Yue feels like he’s been faced with his own self “well then, not that I do not understand. If you really would take it, then—”.

After Yue tells him about what he has to do, Hak stares to him in disbelief “...does it even possible?”.

“it does”, Yue takes both Hak’s hand and leans his forehead on his “go back to your time and think about it carefully before you take my offer. After all, it’s not as easy as turning your palm around”.

If the Dragons have to restrain themselves and hold back before as Soo Won has hugged Yona and crying while apologize to her, this time they have to soothe and support both, because both Yona and Soo Won are crying mess.

“forgive me, Hak”, Soo Won covers his eyes as tears streaming down his face and hiccups “forgive me, older brother”.

Hugging Soo Won on her arms, Yona also sobs violently “why... I haven’t realized... how will Hak feel toward us...”.

That’s when Hak realizes one thing, dreadfully asking “...brother, if this place is really the border between the realm of the dead and the realm of human being where all of memory from human’s world have been gathered here when they die... then, why are you here?”.

Yue smiles sadly which sending eerie feeling to Hak’s heart, but it’s nothing rather than what Hak hears after this “...I’m dead already, Hak”.


	39. Flower And Butterfly

“you’ve got to be kidding on us. What does he mean? Oi, Hakuyo, what does he—”, Yun turns his head to where Hakuyo was. He’s gone already “wait, where’s he?! He’s gone just like that!?”.

All of them, especially Tao is in turmoil. If Yue’s dead already, then who is he, who is Yue that always has been by their side?

Before Hak can ask anything, Yue touches his head gently “just call Byakko like our mother did to guide you and you will know, to where you could find me again”.

Hak reaches out his hand, but before he can say a word, one more time he has been thrown to another place. He stands in what looks like breeding place of Wild Animals, with some people walking nonchalantly, as if many different Beasts scattering on the floor are the usual sight, at least on this residence. Soo Won holds Yona’s hand protectively as they walking, following to where Hak’s going. They figure out this place must be Xi Fang Bai Hu Clan’s residence. Hak keeps walking, either searching for something or simply following his instinct about to where he has to go. Maybe both, considering from to where he’s ended here. Yona and Tao cover their mouth, they gasp as they find Hak entering a huge room after following the dark hallway to the secret room underground this residence.

What they find there isn’t likely human’s doing.

They find so many cages or aquariums here, within those cages or aquariums are Wild Animals or Beasts, being used as guinea-pig. There are many parts of human’s bodies that being mingled with animal’s bodies or be connected forcefully with being sewn. When they wonder how many of ‘them’ under this place, Hak stops in front of the biggest aquarium above the round platform with iron bars as its shutter, to prevent her from running away.

Yes, her, Koyuki is within this aquarium.

Hak stares to Hakuyo who still a child, maybe about 9 to 10 years old, walking to the aquarium where he has heard and found Koyuki in her beast form, like her mother, her legs turn into a fish tail. She sings what she has sung once, when she has killed those Sky soldiers with just singing, using her voice as the Sword. She touches the glass barrier in between her and Hakuyo touches the glass barrier where her palm is, beyond this glass cage, whispering despite her terrifying song “...so beautiful”.

She tilts her head to the side, looking like confused as to what does he mean before he looking to behind Hakuyo over his shoulder where she has seen another people’s incoming.

“you shouldn’t come here. Serena told you before to not come here, right?”.

Little Hakuyo flinches before apologizing to Azurite for sneak into this place without permission before he eyeing this place again, referring to ‘those’ which he has seen “uncle, actually... what are... these?”.

“just call them as Half-Breeds. They are Cheolsu, our head clan’s doing... He’s insane already, trying to create the strongest biological-weapons using the curse of our Clan, even the troops of them”, Azurite sighs, knowing Hakuyo just curious before walking forward, touching the glass wall. When Koyuki smiles to him Azurite smiles too and leans his forehead on the glass wall “she is his favorite, the best of his collections, he said. In fact, she is your cousin, Yue’s little sister, Son Koyuki. She looks like older when she’s in her beast form. Maybe she looks about your age, but actually, she’s only 3 years old”.

Hakuyo tugs Azurite’s sleeve “uncle, could I come here again? please? I want to meet her, besides she said she feels lonely”.

Azurite blinks in surprise “...she said? How could you know what she said when she’s inside the aquarium like this?”.

“because I could hear her voice, uncle!? She even sang when I arrived here, it’s so beautiful voice?!”.

The reason of why Azurite and everyone who know about Koyuki’s whereabouts here and just let her be, to keep here within this aquarium, because Koyuki herself hasn’t able to control her power. If they let her go, sometimes she will sing and will be ended up killing the people around her who trying to stop her. That’s why they keep locking her within this aquarium, even put the shackles on her hands with chain connected to the shackle around her neck. Except Cheolsu (due to his hypnotic ability), Yue, Serena and him, Azurite never sees someone who does not afraid, nor get affected by her power. Maybe, finally he finds someone who can help them to control Koyuki and not get affected by her power.

Azurite looks down to his adopted nephew “but what are you doing here, anyway?”.

Hakuyo scowls “that old man Neguro found out that his wife was being intimate with her handmaiden in bed and they fought, mouth-fighting though. Yue was sleeping with the princess, I don’t want to disturb them, so I tried to find another room to sleep. I got lost, ended up here”.

Azurite sighs in resignation. He holds his hand, leading him to outside “well then... I guess I’m going to sleep in Ura and Mii’s room. Join with us?”.

After little Hakuyo and Azurite go out, Hak reaches out his hand to the lonely swimming figure within the aquarium. Hak grits his teeth and clenches his fist, leaning his forehead on the glass wall “I really hoped they did not seriously put you within this glass cage and chain you, little sister...”.

“beautiful, isn’t she? the first time I saw her, she’s just like the most beautiful pearl of the sea”, Hakuyo in his 18 years old form, his age when he dies, stands behind Hak before touching the glass wall “seriously, this is the craziest family I’ve ever met. At least, only until that old man Cheolsu’s regime. After Cheolsu was taken down and uncle Azurite took over the position as the Head Clan, everything was getting better”.

Hakuyo shortly introduces himself to Hak after that “before I explain the relationship of Koyuki with the Four Dragon Warriors and the prophecy, do you have any question first?”.

“uh... could you explain what do you mean? your words to uncle Azurite just now”, Hak looks doubtful but he goes on “and whether it’s true or not, that man called as Neguro had tried to kill Yue and Koyuki”.

“start with that?”, Hakuyo pinches the bridge of his nose “look, it’s easier to see it yourself, rather than you heard the full explanation from me”.

After Hakuyo snaps his finger, the scene is changed.

* * *

Right in this place, they see Neguro comes in with sword on his hand. Koyuki is the first to realize and Yue stands, looking to Neguro questioningly. Koyuki punches the glass wall when Neguro tries to kill Yue with throttling him. Yue chokes out, it’s getting harder to breathe. When he thinks he’s going to die here, he sees Koyuki crying and trying to get out of her glass cage, banging the glass wall with her shoulder or punching with her fist. Yue claws his forearm, kicking him on his gut several times.

Neguro hisses and grabs the handle of his sword “stop resisting!”.

When Neguro wants to punch him using the butt of the handle of his sword, Serena rushes in between them to protect Yue with her body. The butt of the handle of his sword hits Serena’s temple and Neguro takes a step backward when he sees his wife who hugs Yue glaring to him, despite the trail of blood coming out of her temple.

Serena looks down to Yue, cradling him on her lap and patting his cheek “Yue? Yue, answer me! Take a deep breath”.

“...aunt”, Yue chokes out, coughing before his breathing paces turn become more evenly. After he sees the relief on her face, Yue lifts his hand “your forehead... blood...”.

“oh, right”, Serena touches her temple before calmly licking the blood on her fingers after she realizes her bleeding. Standing tall, she tightly holds her skirt with one hand, her other hand pointing to outside “the door to outside is there. Get out. Now”.

“Serena, your wound—”.

“GET OUT!? Or I’m gonna kill you before you kill them?! Have you lost your mind? You want to kill them just because you know that they’re Yu Hon’s children?”.

“no one ask...”, clutching his neck, Yue rasps out before crying out loud “I never asked to born as that Demon’s son?! Where and what is my fault!? Do you seriously think... to only born as his son... will make me as Demon, too? That’s what you think, huh? Fine, then just kill me now and let’s see, who is the Demon now because the one you want to kill in front of you is not Demon!?”.

It’s so rare for Yue to so openly show his emotion and Neguro startles when he sees Yue crying, screaming it out loud. Clutching his neck and panting, Yue doubles over before he starts hyperventilating. When he feels Serena’s hand around him, he tugs her sleeve, rasping out in between his coughs “I never ask...”.

“Yue, stop talking, calm down. I’m gonna treat your wound right away. For now, take a deep breath. Breath in, breath out, slowly”, Serena holds her own urge to cry and pulls him to her embrace, she feels the wetness on her chest and says nothing. Without looking behind, she speaks “Neguro, do not come near these children and don’t you dare to show yourself in front of me after this. Let’s meet again to discuss about our divorce”.

“Serena!?”.

“this is the last warning! Before I myself try to kill you like how my sister had tried to kill Yu Hon, just get out!”, Serena glares to him over her shoulder, spreading her wing that pointedly aim for him with its sharp feathers “get out and don’t come near us, till I can see you without have thought of killing you or have my murderous intention arise”.

Only after Yue falls asleep and Koyuki sleeps soundly because she has cried herself to sleep, Serena cradles Yue’s head on her chest, finally she lets her tears flowing “you did no wrong, Yue... forgive us...”.

Because the bruises, the scratches and swelling on his neck, she has to bandage it “don’t talk for a while. Your vocal cords is injured, it’ll painful for you to talk”.

Hakuyo who can read what people’s talking about only with their mouth’s gestures, has to stay with Yue to help him when he wants to talk as long as his recuperation. Yue refuses to go out of his room when Kouren comes to visit him with Bushin. Usually, he goes to Kyuu castle with Neguro to train with the princess at the time like this. Looks like his absence has made the princess wants to come here and like the hell Bushin will let her come here alone. Reasoning he’s only got the cold, Kouren hears him telling her that he’s okay and he’ll go see her when he’s recovered.

When they think the princess has gone, Hakuyo sighs in relief before pointedly narrowing his eyes to Yue “what if they realize that voice isn’t you?”.

Yue mouthes it “I’ll just deal with it. It can’t be helped since my vocal cords is injured and I can’t talk yet, right?”.

“that’s right, but—”, Hakuyo sighs, he only knows that Yue was attacked by assassin yesterday. Serena has told him that because she doesn’t want to make him worry. They startle when they hear someone knocking the window from outside. Opening the window, Hakuyo yelps when he gets himself collapse backwards as Kouren jumps from the tree trunk outside, landing on Hakuyo’s body.

Her hair is still long, and it flutters to the side as she shakes her head “thank you, Hakuyo. I don’t know whether that tree can hold my weight longer or not. This is my first time to climb the tree successfully?!”.

Shaking his head, Hakuyo groans as he sits back “like I care about it?!”.

Kouren rolls her eyes “you’re not that bad actor, Hakuyo, but you should know, I could know instantly that voice doesn’t belong to Yue right away”.

Hakuyo jaw-drops “how could you know?!”.

She shrugs her shoulder “dunno, I just know it with my intuition, just like that”.

Crouching himself in front of them and holding the paper high enough to hide his neck and his lower face behind it, Yue points the characters on the paper to speak with her “princess, what are you doing here?”.

Kouren scowls “what? Am I not allowed to check on my friend because I’m worried of him?”.

Again, with pointing the characters on the paper “with sneak into my room through the window? I don’t think climb the tree is proper ability for princess”.

“don’t give me that shit. I don’t care whatever people say about it. Father and Neguro said you are sick, Uncle Azurite kept telling me to not come into your room or I’ll get sick too, not to mention you don’t want to be disturbed and lock your room. Aunt Serena’s so worried sick. And here you are, you look well. Why are you using this, anyway? Instead of—”, Kouren snatches the paper from Yue’s hand and only now she sees the bandage on his neck. She turns pale as death before she reaches out her hand to him, panicking “WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR NECK?! WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!”.

Taking back the paper, Yue sighs “needn’t to worry, not a big deal”.

After she knows the story from Hakuyo, it only heightens her worry and anger “not a big deal, your ass?! And you don’t even want to tell me?!”.

Yue doesn’t tell her that this was Neguro’s doing like he does to Hakuyo (which annoying for him but eventually he lived it down already) but he tells the reason of why he doesn’t let her in even if just to see him, just now when he apologizes to her “this is why I don’t want you to know... just like this, you’re crying again. I don’t like it when you’re crying”.

Wiping her tears, Kouren narrows her eyes and sniffs “it couldn’t be helped, right... you’re important for me... after I lost my mother, I don’t want to lost anyone, especially you... you better have to take care of yourself, Yue. You have promised me... if you disappeared, who would smile and laugh for me when I cried? Who would lend his shoulder when I cried? I need you to live”.

“heh, what a crybaby princess”, Yue speaks it out loud using his voice and invites the desired reaction from her, but when he starts coughing and wincing at the pain on his vocal cords, after Hakuyo scolds him for recklessly speak, Kouren sees Hakuyo running off to find Serena. Looking at his condition, Kouren scolds him that he shouldn’t have to talk if it will hurt him like this. Kouren doesn’t know, how her words affect him so much. Once the coughing fit has subsided, Yue wraps his arms around her shoulder and pulls the crying princess to his embrace, vowing to himself _“no matter how many times I’ve been betrayed, I would never betray you and I would never stop to believe on you. I would always protect you until you no longer need me by your side”_.

Like that fateful day, Kouren hugs Yue back and cries in relief silently because she feels relief that he’s still alive. When he lets her to see his weakness, it affects her. It makes her glad that he believes her enough to let her see his weakness, but it also hurts her to see him get hurt like this. Peeking to inside Yue’s room, Hakuyo grins broadly, he has just pretended to call his mother to leave this room and after witnessing how Yue and Kouren sleep side by side, holding hands, he covers them with blanket before going to his mother’s room. He wants to see if he can ask his mother’s help about whether they will let Kouren stay for a night this time.

Though, he has witnessed something scandalous. Before he turns to Serena’s room, he finds Neguro barging into their shared room. Hakuyo’s eyes widen when he finds Serena, half-naked with her upper kimono has loosened down, exposing her torso. Serena looks behind over her shoulder, dropping her naked handmaiden on her arms to the bed. Hakuyo hides behind the door when Serena’s handmaiden running away from that room before he looking back to their room

“so bold, what are you doing at the daylight in our shared room without even getting my permission and without locking the door?”.

Nonchalantly tying her hair up into high ponytail, Serena wears her disheveled kimono back “what? Am I not allowed having fun to get rid of my stress? women have to bear men’s children and not allowed to have affair or being unfaithful before they bear their husband’s children, but why should I follow that rule?”.

“women and men have different positions?!”.

“but we are still the very same human being. Or what? Do you mind and you don’t think so now, because you know that your wife is not even human”, Serena glares and narrows her eyes  “if we couldn’t reach the same understanding on our mariage, why not divorce then? Besides, I don’t see the reason as to why I still should be faithful to you, my husband who had tried to kill my sister’s children, the last important things that my sister trusted to me, just because he knew they are not only half-Kouka but also Yu Hon’s children”.

Serena and Neguro turn their head to the door when they hear the creak from the door. They startle as they see Hakuyo standing there, wide-eyed. After shouting some curses to Neguro about how Hakuyo feels his respect toward Neguro devastated into shattered pieces, Hakuyo runs off and that’s how he’s ended up to that room where he has found the pearl from the sea. Azurite finds Hakuyo there because Bushin searching for Kouren, they think Hakuyo must know about it. It turns out that they let Kouren stay for a night, but Azurite calls Serena and Neguro to his den, scolding them to at least check their surrounding carefully to make sure that their children do not witness when they have a spat.

“about what you did, Neguro, I’m going to give your punishment, don’t think you can’t escape it”, Azurite glare to his brother-in-law, before sighing in resignation “but about your divorce, I want you two discuss about it again”.

Serena scoffs and crosses her arms before her chest “but I think there’s nothing we should discuss about it, older brother”.

“true, I believe with your beauty and your young age, add it with your quality as Lady, I belive you would not have any difficulties to find another man but you should, for your children”, Azurite sighs heavily before handing the paper to them “I’ll gladly give my congratulation for your pregnancy... just if the situation isn’t like this...”.

That paper is the result of Serena’s medical check-up from the Royal physician that Bushin has brought here when he and Kouren come to visit today, that Serena is pregnant. Of course, Serena will be happy, just if not because of Neguro’s vengeful action.

Next time Hakuyo peeks into their room, he sees Serena sits on the edge of her bed, looking so pent-up as if she’s enraged but also trying to suppress it with all her might. Neguro drops to his knees in front of her, taking both her hands pleadingly, asking for her forgiveness even if she refuses to see him.

“I do not regret it, to bear the child from the man I love, but—”, Serena takes a deep breath, cupping his cheeks after jerking his head back “—do you think with what kind of feeling... I have to leave my dying older sister on the battlefield, in order to protect her children as her last wish? I couldn’t save my older sister, but at least, I still can raise her children like my own children as my redemption... if you killed them, what would have left from my older sister!? Open your eyes and see it clearly, no matter how sinful their parent are, those children are innocence?! They do not born to this world to compensate for their parent’s sin?!”.

“give me chance, Serena”, Neguro pulls his pregnant wife’s shaking body to his embrace, let her burying her crying face on his shoulder “I know what I did is not something forgivable, but please... give me chance to fix it”.

Serena wipes her tears and hugs him, giving him one last chance with promise, she’d kill him if he broke his promise. Neguro agrees, saying he doesn’t mind to be killed by her.

* * *

“ever since that time, I and Yue always kept our distance with that old man Neguro while Koyuki was afraid of him, at least until she’s reached 16 years old. Could you blame us?”, gaining Hak’s shaking head, Hakuyo continues “same as you, Yue is the typical of a lone wolf. The different is, he acts like a cold fish always keep every single thing he has on his mind while Koyuki is the type of woman who never hold her tongue, she always said what she has on her mind to people no matter whoever that person, blunt and honest, just like you. Although sometimes, she could cross the boundary but with purpose”.

Hak understands, remembering what Koyuki has done to Yona and her group that night “I guess her terrible mouth has something to do with Cheolsu?”.

“yes”, Hakuyo smiles sadly as he turning to Hak “you should know and please remember this, Hak. Yes, she’s ill-mannered and sharp-tongued, she could easily say something harsh to insult someone, even hurt people’s heart with her words, but she also never said anything to defend herself when people blame her, especially when she knows she’s wrong. Instead, usually she’ll blame herself, always... she will smile and just wave it off when we ask her what upset her because she doesn’t want to make us worry about her, but sometimes, it makes us feeling her pain and helpless, for not able to help her. Yue is just the same, but at least he has princess Kouren. But Koyuki?”, Hakuyo shakes his head sadly and touches the glass wall of Koyuki’s cage “after I passed away at my 18 years old 7 years ago, she has closed her heart. She no longer care whoever her lovers, except... there’s one man who able to move her heart, but she’s too stubborn to even being honest with herself”.

Hak narrows his eyes “you mean that droopy-eyed Green Dragon?”.

Hakuyo quirks his eyebrow “well, **that** happened in Awa because she’s still too pure and innocence, at first... if not because of the certain pervert defiled her innocence...”.

The corner of Hak’s lips raises upward, somehow he has a bad feeling too “what do you mean?”.

Hakuyo covers his face with both his hand “my heart-soother source was defiled!?”.

Hak demands “what happened?!”.

“okay, all jokes aside”, Hakuyo knocks the glass wall behind him “with her being locked inside this glass cage, you think what could entertain her?”.

Hak shrugs his shoulder. Hakuyo tells him that she’s using her time to strengthen her ability and he turns his head, looking behind over his shoulder where they see her soul has left her body. As her body in beast form floating in the water, her soul has escaped to outside and meet with her friends.

The first time she does this, she arrives in front of the campfire, face to face with blonde-haired blue-eyed guy. The one who feels like the sun at the daylight, with his hair as bright as the sun and his eyes as kind as blue sky on the clear, bright blue sky. It feels warm and safe when she’s with him. She only meets him once, when she’s 2 years old and she barely remembers this. What she remembers of him when she stays with him, he’s waiting for his master and his Dragon brothers. He tells her to go to her mother’s side as soon as possible and she obeys her. She goes back to her body and Zeno thinks she’s gone to the Heaven already.

When she’s only 3 years old, her soul leaves her body and she arrives on Kija’s room, soothing 4-years-old Kija who crying because of his father’s death. Kija startles when he sees her, thinking her as ghost, since the nameless girl also doesn’t remember how she ended up here. Kija has thought it as a mere dream when he wakes up on the morning.

When she’s 5 years old up to her 10 years old, on the Winter when beast on her clan have to hibernate, her soul leaves her body and she arrives on the cave where she meets with a lonely blue-haired boy with the most beautiful eyes she’s ever seen, he has told her that his name is Seiryuu and she tells him her name is Yuki (she only tells him the part of her name because she doesn’t know whether he’s real or not, or he is only her imagination friend that she only can meet with when she’s sleeping for hibernation on Winter). He feels lonely. She who also knows, understands and feels the loneliness, playing with him everyday. They always play snowball or other games on the Winter. He can touch her, but her body feels so cold, he has said as he holding her hand. When he’s asking her about why she only can meet with her on the Winter, she tells him that maybe she’s not real, that she has a body but her soul has left her body. Strangely, she just remembers it and she never shows herself in front of him anymore, no matter how long he has waited for her outside the cave as the snow falling to the ground every time Winter has come.

When she’s 6 years old, her soul leaves her body and she arrives within the hut. She finds the green-haired teens, being chained to the wall without being able to go outside, just like her. She only can see it when the older green-haired man with curly hair comes only to beat him black and blue, because even if she tries to hit that man, her tiny fist only going through his body. That boy, Jae Ha she hears his name, can break the chain after overpowering older green-haired man who just beat him and surprisingly, he asking whether Garou, his predecessor to come with him. In the end, Jae Ha runs away from his village alone. When they’re far enough, Jae Ha turns his head, looking behind over his shoulder and asking who is she and why does she follow him. She also doesn’t know and doesn’t sure why, she doesn’t want to leave him alone even though he tells her to go.

“I’ll go without you ask, but at least I’ll stay with you until I know you have a place to go home and a family who wait for you, to make sure you’re okay”, Koyuki says innocently “because you had looked like you were about to cry when that Garou told you to go alone”.

“strange ghost”, 12-years-old Jae Ha thinks otherwise, he thinks just if she’s real, he’s gonna ask her to stay with him and hugs her “do as you please”.

Like she has said, she stays with him and she disappears when Jae Ha has a place to stay in Awa, along with Gigan and her crew. Jae Ha remembers the nameless girl as the lost ghost who says she’ll go to see her mother in their farewell.

* * *

Yona, Soo Won, Yun, Tao, Algira and Vold turn their head to the gawking Dragons.

Yun jaw-drops “it’s for real!?”.

“Zeno thought she’s a ghost of Xing war victims?!”.

Kija nods his head furiously “I thought it’s only dream!?”.

“I do think she’s resembled with Yuki, but... I don’t know it’s Koyuki...”.

Jae Ha lifts his hand in surrender “no comment”.

“because what Hakuyo said about someone defiled her?”, Yun narrows his eyes in suspicion to Jae Ha who averts his eyes “exactly what happened?!”.

Soo Won smiles innocently “no problem if you don’t want to tell us, but don’t forget, we will know about it if Hak asks her later”.

Jae Ha narrows his eyes “I have a feeling you rather enjoy this, King Soo Won”.

Hakuyo’s voice brings their attention back as he explains to Hak about the relationship of Koyuki with the Four Dragon Warriors and the prophecy. Koyuki is ‘the Sword’ within the prophecy “remember the Sword is not only one? there are ‘the Sword to protect King’ and ‘the Sword to protect Dragons’, because they are Twin Double-Edged Swords, which mean they born as twin, you and Koyuki. Koyuki is ‘the Sword to protect Dragons’. Like how Dragons feel drawn to her, she also feels drawn to them. Like it or not, they need each other, just like flower and butterfly”.

Hak looks displeased with this “and I am ‘the Sword to protect King’? Which King?”.

Hakuyo shrugs “ask Koyuki, she’s the only one who can explain it to you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hide_under_table  
> sorry, but we will see what is Hak talking about with Koyuki next chapter~


	40. Firefly Of Summer (I)

Looking at Hak’s displeasure, Hakuyo taps his bicep “speak with her, maybe she will open her heart if it’s with her twin. After all, for Koyuki, the three of you... King Soo Won, princess Yona and you just don’t know, Koyuki has her own affection grown as long as she watches the three of you... or more specifically, stalking the three of you?”.

Hak narrows his eyes and makes such a funny face “huh? How could she do that?”.

“with her another ability, Water Mirror”, Hakuyo smirks and shakes his head before he smiles nostagically “you know, she’s different when she was a child. You almost could believe it when you said that Koyuki and princess Yona are cousin because their behaviors really similar, at least until before Koyuki lost all her innocence”.

* * *

(The first time Hakuyo saw it when he visited her next time, after his adopted parent decided to cancel their divorce about 16 years ago).

He sees Koyuki watching a vision of a stern-faced man argue to two older men with Mirror which made by Water “who are they?”.

“my father and grandfathers”, Koyuki tells him (which later Hakuyo learns as Yu Hon, Mundok and King Joo Nam from Kouka) “promise me, don’t tell me anyone about this. They will get mad if they know”.

Hakuyo agrees with condition, he wants to see it with her too sometimes, with intention to learn about his worst enemy, the one who has the responsibility of the massacre on that war. Ever since this day, Koyuki has watched what’s going on to Hak, Yona and Soo Won through her Water Mirror, along with Hakuyo.

(What Hakuyo saw 10 years ago had changed his impression about his enemy, though).

That day, they watch Yu Hon pointing Han Joo Doh as his successor.

“I heard General Mundok would choose his adopted grandson as his successor”.

Yu Hon stops sharpening his sword and glances down to Joo Doh who kneeling behind him “...something wrong with it?”.

“because I thought he only would become a threat for our country, he’s too similar with his mother, your concubine”.

Next second, Yu Hon throttles Joo Doh’s neck, slamming his body to the floor.

“don’t forget, maybe his mother was only my concubine but he is also my son”, Yu Hon snarls with eyes of the beast “anyone dare to hurt, will be ended in my hand like how I ended up those Xing people’s lives because they killed his mother when she tried to save them. I would kill anyone who dare to hurt my son, be it Soo Won or him. What you should do only proof that you worth enough to be Sky Tribe General, you have to protect Soo Won and don’t make the same mistake with your older brother. Understand?”.

After Joo Doh nods his head, Yu Hon drops him to the floor “you’re dismissed”.

Hakuyo whistles “so intense... I don’t like this, but I start to find a reason to not hate your father”.

“thank you, but watch out, Hakuyo. Don’t say it in front of big brother Yue, or he’ll strangle you”, Koyuki giggles before asking him “speaking of which, where is big brother Yue?”.

“dunno, I heard he went to meet old friend”.

(Next morning, Koyuki cried on Hakuyo’s arms after knowing that Yu Hon killed Yona’s mother. She felt ashamed of what his father did and wondered why Yona’s mother, which she knew as good person, must be killed. Koyuki also felt guilty to Yona about what happened to her mother and what her father did. She demanded to Yue about why their father could be so cruel like that. Yue told her nothing and when he came back after their father’s death, Koyuki cried harder like she did when they lost their mother because no matter what people said about how evil his father, Koyuki still thought of him as her father).

On the Spring (about 7 years ago), they watch Hak and Mundok are training together. Mundok hands Tsu Quan Dao to Hak.

Hakuyo is surprised when he sees Koyuki is crying, again “wait, what?! Why are you crying?”.

“...it’s mother”, Koyuki wipes her tears before showing a pair of golden bracelet with Silver Claw on her hands “on my brother’s hands... just the same with mine...”.

When Hak says Tsu Quan Dao in his hands is beautiful and strong, Mundok laughs heartily. It’s as if Hak knows Tsu Quan Dao is his mother by his instinct.

To encourage him, Mundok promises him “I will give it to you if you can win a single tournament”.

“really?”, Hak perks up to him “I will win next year’s martial arts tournament?!”.

Mundok ruffles his head and chuckles “yeah, yeah, do your best”.

(like Hak had promised, he won against Geun Tae and become a winner on his 13 years old).

Hakuyo is amazed by Hak because his skill “you know, I think your older twin brother is amazing”.

“right? Big brother Hak is amazing?!”, Koyuki smiles brightly before pouting “see? I don’t understand at all, why did that Han Joo Doh thought of big brother Hak as a threat?”.

“did you just mention Han Joo Doh?”.

Koyuki flinches and hides behind Hakuyo in reflex after Neguro appears nearby, glaring to them.

“Lord Neguro”, Hakuyo stands and hides the cowering Koyuki behind his back “yes, is there something wrong?”.

“nothing, just... it’s only natural if I couldn’t forget the name of little brother from my worst enemy, isn’t it?”, Neguro scoffs and raises his eyebrow “and you should have called me father, right?”

Totally unphased, Hakuyo deadpans “I’m really grateful that you and Lady Serena adopted me, but I do that to remind myself, that I’m nothing but an orphan, the lucky one that both of you have adopted. Not to mention, our positions and social class are different”.

“do as you please, but at least call Serena as mother”, Neguro walks away, but scolding him before he really leaves “you have nothing against her”.

When Neguro’s shadow no longer can be seen, Koyuki sighs in relief, still clutching Hakuyo’s pants leg “...uncle Neguro is so scary”.

“be patient”, Hakuyo kneels in front of her, ruffling her head and telling her that he also wants to leave this place “I promise, when you’re old enough to go, I will bring you with me and we will go to Kouka”.

Koyuki looks down to him who crouching himself in front of her “but we’re not allowed to go outside unless with my family. Neither brother nor uncle and aunt who allow me to go to Kouka Kingdom because what happened to mother, and they only will let me when I go with my family, how?”.

“dear, I promised you that I’ll ask for your hand, right?”.

“but I’m still 12 years old, I’m nothing but a child”.

“I know, I’m 18 years old and I believe you will become a fine woman on your 16 years old and I only have to wait 4 years further. That’s why I accept Lady Serena, my adopted mother’s offer to have the engagement with you after you saved my life before I died due to drowning last year”, Hakuyo lifts his pinky finger and offers warm smile “let’s make a promise. I’m gonna bring you to Kouka after we marry, you could meet with your brothers on Kouka, Soo Won and Hak, and you also can be a friend with princess Yona. How?”.

“really?”, Koyuki perks up, the same way with Hak’s face just and when Hakuyo nods his head, she hugs him tightly “yay?! I love you!?”.

“love you too, my dear”, Hakuyo chuckles and carries her on his arms “by the way, why do you want to be a friend with princess Yona?”.

“because I know she’s kind and good princess, just like big sister Kouren?! More so, I think she’s cute and adorable?!”, “I understand that big brother Hak teased her to cheer her up and heighten her spirit, it’s his way to show his care after all, but someone has to make sure big brother Hak cross over the boundary, out of the fact big brother Hak is so mean sometimes and mischievous. Sometimes, I feel sorry for Yona and grandpa Mundok”.

Hakuyo smiles proudly and kisses her forehead “I guess this is why I love you, dear”.

Koyuki blushes and covers her face “...don’t look”.

From far distance, Kouren teases him “pedofil”.

Even Yue joins her “lolicon”.

Pretending they do not see their scowls, Kouren continues “does it really okay to let him be with her alone? I’m afraid he will poison or defile your cute little sister”.

“nah, it’s just a kiss on the forehead. Nothing will disappear from her just because of that”, Yue waves it off “I know she’s still underage but he’s too honorable to do **that** before their marriage and there’s no way in hell he’ll ever do it when he has promised that he will wait until Koyuki is mature enough. As long as he doesn’t attack or try to eat my sister, I believe him”.

“please don’t talk as if we weren’t here”, Hakuyo approaches them “besides, if I’m getting married with your little sister, I’ll truly be your little brother, right?”.

Yue shrugs it off “but when Koyuki is 16 years old, you’ll be 22 years old”.

“maybe it’s sounded crazy but I started to have a crush on her ever since I saw her beast form. I just realize and admit my feeling that I fallen into her after she saved my life last year, unlike two people who keep dancing around without telling each other about their feeling even if it’s obvious for everyone around them”, Hakuyo shakes his head in disbelief and rolls his eyes “and... I believe I don’t want to hear all of that from two people who slept together while naked last year, and they are not even a lover up until now”.

Yue turns beet red “it was emergency!? She would die if I didn’t warm her body and I couldn’t let her die just like that, right?!”.

Kouren blushes furiously and covers her face “don’t bring that up again!? I was too embarrassed for so many things?!”.

* * *

“unfortunately, we... I never could fulfill that promise”, Hakuyo smiles sadly to Hak “because right on the same year we made that promise, on summer 7 years ago, I passed away”.

There’s contradiction here and Hak can’t help it but wonder “I don’t understand. If what I saw just now is the truth... then, why did she act that way to princess? Kicking that perverted green dragon and her rude behavior to princess Yona—”.

“oh, sorry. Actually, I am the one who kick Jae Ha using Koyuki’s body but it’s still Koyuki who scolded him for not prioritize princess Yona. When you witness **what** **have been** **happened** between Koyuki and Dragons, especially to that perverted Green Dragon 3 years ago with her, you would understand the reason of why I kicked him”, Hakuyo’s face turns into sour as he lifting his clenched fist “and if you refer to her anger and hatred to princess Yona and Soo Won, she doesn’t truly hate them as person, she just got mad for what they did to you, her beloved brother. It’s because of you”.

Hak jaw-drops “why me!?”.

“you don’t forget what you said to her last time, right? After you witnessed what happened on Lady Lily’s residence, you disappeared just like that after asking her to tell Yue that you believe everything under Yue’s care and you haven’t woken up yet. Koyuki thought you’ve given up your life and what caused it, the one who cornered you to your death is princess Yona and King Soo Won”.

Hak face-palms “Gods above, Koyuki....”.

“well, it’s only some of it...”.

“there’s still more?!”.

“that’s why, you need to talk to her”, Hakuyo only can wish him for good luck considering how stubborn Koyuki can be “and please, save her, as her brother”.

After Hakuyo disappears, Hak turns his back and he finds Koyuki burying her face on her knees with her thighs pressed on her chest “you’re really stubborn, huh?”.

When Koyuki lifts her crying face up and finds Hak, she cries harder and throws herself to hug him. Looking down to Koyuki who cries on his chest after smack him several times on his chest for scaring her, he sighs and feels guilty, patting her head and stroking her back soothingly as she crying in relief “why are you crying?”.

She whispers weakly “...I’m afraid”.

“ssh, I’m here now. Nothing you need to be afraid of”, he soothes her. When her tears have subsided, he touches her shoulders “okay, but before we start with your story, Koyuki, first I want to talk about your attitude to princess—”.

She cuts him off, knowing well what he’s about to tell “I wouldn’t make excuse”.

Hak realizes the guilt and shame on her eyes, this is not how he thinks she would react “you’re surprisingly... self-conscious?”.

She reminds him that she is punished by Serena with being locked within cramped dark room although her aunt has known already about her phobia “why should I defend myself when what I did, it was indeed wrong? Aunt Serena even slapped me. Just do what you want to me as punishment. I don’t care if you want to scold me or beaten me black and blue even”.

“I wouldn’t do that?!”, Hak feels horrified of what she said. He knows it must be the influence of what has she been through on her childhood, for being used as weapon by Cheolsu and would get beaten black and blue because of failed her mission to murder people. Of all people, Hak wouldn’t want to hurt his own little sister. He thinks he should changes his way to get closer to her “okay, let’s start a challenge, then. How about we just ‘give and take’? you could take information as much information as you could give to me, whatever it is. Tell me everything, let’s be open to each other”.

Koyuki receives the challenge “good, because I also want to make everything clear. The most important for me now is you. Actually, what do they think of you? They’re just the same, always do as they please?! Insensitive and selfish?! After he betrayed you and Yona, then what? He just wanted you and Yona back, like nothing has been happened? Great… and Yona, without even thinking about your feeling all along this time—”.

“—it’s not her fault to being oblivious. Besides, I also hide my feeling, always. Not fully her fault—”.

“—not change the fact she’s ignorant of your feeling?! If she truly cared, at least as childhood friend, she should have paid more attention. Too blinded by her love to Soo Won, she doesn’t even know that you love her and always watch her from behind”, Koyuki crosses her arms before her chest and sits cross-legged on her ankles “why don’t you deny it? Have no words against my words, because it’s the truth?”.

Hak thinks it’ll be harder than he hopes “you know nothing”.

“at least I know I’m only an outsider and I shouldn’t interfere, yes. I don’t even have the right to say a thing here. I understand how important they are for you and why because I also feel the same way toward them although I never intend for care of them this way, just because of this cursed blood flowing through my body!? maybe I could give away everything, including give in and let the man I love go when he wanted to run to that girl… BUT! I could never forgive them for all the pain they’ve caused you!?”, Koyuki tells him about how unfair and tragic it is for Hak, because Yona and Soo Won are together and leave him behind even after Soo Won betrayed them “I know this is so childish but I want to hurt them for causing so much pain on you?!”.

Hak questions her about her affection (from what Hakuyo said, that she has grown affection to Yona and Soo Won) “...does it all a mere lie? That you want to be a friend with them too?”.

“it’s not a mere lie, but I really mean it when I said I want to hurt them for the pain they’ve caused on you so they also can feel and pay what they have done to you, but what make it different of me with father and mother now? Do I wrong, brother? Tell me, where do I wrong?!”.

“speaking of which, she and Soo Won have their reconciliation already. She’s been strong enough to stand with her own legs. She has Four Dragon Warriors by her side as her bodyguard and mother-hen Yun as her caretaker. The Dragons do a great job as her bodyguard in my stead. Even if I go back to her side, I’ll only become an obstacle... a threat for her... because I’m going to kill Soo Won”, Hak contemplates “so... I guess it doesn’t matter at all even if I don’t go back or just disappear from their life forever?”.

Koyuki lunges and clutches Hak’s neck “I MIND, YOU FOOL!? do not talk that way so easily, you jerk!? You have any idea as to how desperate I feel when waiting for you to open your eyes and how Yona with her group looking for you?! How could you say that easily!? How could you...”, her tears streaming down her face, falling to his face “...something’s broken inside me as something’s broken inside you...”.

“same with me”, Hak wipes her tears “I guess it has something to do with being twin”.

“actually... we already know the answer, right? We just don’t want to admit it out loud”, Koyuki wipes her tears “you’ve gotta let someone in, or else, don’t blame me or Soo Won for not able to tell you”.

“okay, now listen to me, little sister”, Hak tells her about his dream which has died, how he wanted Soo Won to be the King, how he looks up to Soo Won as someone Yona has always been loved, how it always makes him feeling less than Soo Won who has the Royal blood in his vein, how his dream comes true in the worst way and how he has been feeling to them. With those sad eyes, Hak tries to convince her and make her understanding that he’s totally alright, it’s completely fine, he really doesn’t mind that Yona is in love with Soo Won and never expecting of Yona, has stopped to hope actually “if you truly could feel and know what I feel, little sister, you should have known it better than anyone... just please, don’t talk that way ever again about me, as if it’s only me who suffering here and it’s not the reason to hurt them”.

“I understand, you moron... it’s just... I mind if you’re the only one who can’t be happy while they’ve been happy together in the end... it doesn’t matter to whoever the three of you are ended with... I only want you to be happy too...”, Koyuki wipes her tears, crying for her brother “and what I know, you’re an idiot and hopeless...”.

“yep, I know it. Thank you very much for the reminder”.

“about Soo Won... I think you shouldn’t have to blame yourself, brother. What Soo Won did to Yona is his own choice. You don’t have any responsibility of his action”, Koyuki doesn’t miss the guilt on his eyes. She tells him that either she or Yue, just like him, maybe they will not able to forgive Soo Won for what he has done, for his betrayal, no matter what the reason is but she and Yue have agreed to not kill Soo Won “because death itself is still too light punishment for him, right? It’s best if Soo Won keeps living his life, keeps suffering and regret as much as he could, till he thinks it’s better to die rather than alive”.

Hak deadpans “I wonder who is the most sadistic between the three of us now?”.

“like I said, I and big brother Yue don’t have intention to kill Soo Won, but we also will not let him be. Also, I don’t think you could kill Soo Won even if you go back to your body”, Koyuki touches his chest “if you kill Soo Won, it will break Yona’s heart, right? Not to mention it also will sentence you into death because you kill the King of Kouka. The problem is, could you kill him? Could you hurt her and break her heart like Soo Won did? Because I don’t think you could, brother... you could never betray her, ever. That’s why Uncle Il believed on you and chose you over everyone as her bodyguard”.

“Koyuki, I failed the three of them, be it King Il, princess Yona and Soo Won”, Hak also tells her that he thinks of it as punishment for him “it’s not only because of hurt her, betrayed us and killed King Il. I was his closest friend, even a brother to him without we know, do not tell me to not blame myself even for a bit”.

“what would be left from your heart after that?”, Koyuki knows how her brother’s heart has been shattered into pieces “not to mention, it also would be curse backfiring. It would only hurt you in the end”.

“do you really mean it? That I’m the Sword to protect King...”.

“Red Dragon King, precisely”, Koyuki starts about the prophecy “you’re just the same with me, we are The Sword within the prophecy. The different is, if I’m the Sword mean to protect the Four Dragons, you are the Sword mean to protect ‘Red Dragon’ and ‘King’, which Red Dragon is Yona and King is Soo Won. If you even try to fight against your fate...”.

“then I will die?”.

“you have seen it, right? What happened to mother...”, Koyuki shakes her head “it’s the fate for the Sword who fight against its Wielder and I don’t want if it happens to my brother”.

“how about you, then?”.

“as for me, I should fulfill my fate”.

“despite your feeling?”, Hak grins broadly “you love him, right? Ryokuryuu Jae Ha”.

Koyuki turns her head and tries to divert the conversation “err... could we not talk about it?”.

“no, we should”, Hak doesn’t want and will not let it go “it’s unfair if you know about mine but you hide about yours from me, right? You tell me, or else, I will use my ability, Retrocognition, to see what happened on the past myself. How?”.

On the side, Jae Ha lifts his hand nervously “could we skip this?”.

Soo Won, Yona, Yun and the Dragons shake their head “NO”.

Soo Won even adds it “why? If it’s really nothing, it’s OKAY to see it, whatever it is, right?”.

“I see, you’re really enjoying this”, Jae Ha feels like he’s standing on the gallow, narrowing his eyes, he is not in the mood because he doesn’t think it’s funny, at all “what I know is, she abandoned me”.

“...fine, I’ll tell you everything. What happened to me and Jae Ha 3 years ago was the trigger which make my blood as ‘The Sword’ was awakened”, Koyuki sighs in defeat, suddenly feeling a headache and stressed “but with one condition, you’re really not allowed to tell anyone about this, not to our family or Yona and the Dragons, especially not to big brother Yue, Yona and Jae Ha, got it?”.

Hak agrees “could I ask why?”.

“because big brother Yue would likely kill Jae Ha. Yona is really a good, kind-hearted girl, she would likely feel guilty to me and push Jae Ha to me, I don’t want it to happen because it’s annoying and Jae Ha... I really don’t want him to know about it”, the sorrow on her face is quickly replaced by nostalgic smile and fond smile “for me, everything has been started ever since that summer and on that summer too, everything is over. At first, it was only a promise with my mentor on Awa 7 years ago, when I became Miss Sayuri’s Outside Daughter”.

Oh. Hak doesn’t miss the love on her eyes “look, maybe it’s not my place to say this, but if I could give advice, if you truly love him, why don’t you just be honest to him? Unlike me, in your case, just if you give his time and willingly wait for him, I believe he will return your love and you can be happy together with him”.

“of course, I want, but I couldn’t... not only that I have no time that much left, but I also do not deserve for it, to even confess or acknowledge my feeling... not after what I’ve done...”, Koyuki clarifies “we were dating. I could have been together with him, even before Jae Ha met with Yona but I didn’t, I had left him, I chose to leave him. Where the hell there’s a man who have sanity and logic enough to go back to the woman who left him? Not to mention... I am the one who destroy Ryokuryuu village”.

Hak’s pupil constricts “...you what?”.

* * *

(After what happened 7 years ago, the earthquake on Xing Kingdom which in result, so many victims died and one of them was Hakuyo. Koyuki got her stomach stabbed by some steel materials of the building after she fell and miraculously, she survived from her wounds. Actually, it was because of Hakuyo found her in time and brought her to medic right away. She was still gravely wounded and Serena as her mother figure, brought her to many doctors as she recuperated).

Serena brings her to Awa because they hear there’s a great medicinal remedy (Senjusou) which can cure the sickness and wounds three time faster. She knows it from Sayuri, the daughter of her old friend. Holding her niece’s hand, she tries to cheer her up “look, Koyuki. It’s sea. Beautiful, right?”.

Koyuki stares to nowhere with vacant looks “how long we will stay here?”.

“we will go home after your wound have fully healed”, she carries her niece on her arms “the path there is a little slope upward. Don’t push yourself. Tell me when you feel hurt on your stomach, okay?”.

Koyuki curtly nods and Serena smiles knowingly, she’s been like this ever since Hakuyo’s death, still too shocked by Hakuyo’s death. If she can, she doesn’t want to bring her here to Awa, because the reputation of this city also has reached her Clan but it can’t be helped, this is for Koyuki’s health. As long as they stay on Awa, Serena tells her to not tell anyone about her real identity and using her alias name ‘Yuki’. Serena introduces herself as Yuki’s mother to the brothel where Sayuri works and when Sayuri asking her about where’s her daughter, Serena just realizes Koyuki disappears. Outside the brothel on the little gang nearby, Koyuki runs but collapses to the ground, clutching her stomach as the searing pain creeping on her stomach. She hears rather heavy footstep before she thinks she sees green, maybe grass and amethyst orbs staring to her.

“little girl, are you sick? where does it hurt?”.

Her vision’s blurred and what she recognizes only that voice “...Yuki...”.

“no, what I asked about was not your name—”, Jae Ha realizes she’s unconscious “uh-oh”.

“it’s you again, Jae Ha?”, Sayuri is annoyed but when she finds Jae Ha carrying the unconscious Koyuki on his arms, she’s surprised “what happened to her?!”.

“found her collapsed on the halfway when I wanted to come here and when I felt her forehead, she’s burning up”.

Sayuri quickly snatches her away from Jae Ha’s hand, thanking him before going back into her brothel to tell Serena they have found her.

“you’re lucky because you weren’t kidnapped by someone”, Sayuri changes the bandages on her stomach, revealing the terrible-looking wounds on her stomach. She also realizes many scars on her body that should not be beared by an ordinary girl on her age “actually, where were you go?”.

“go home”, Koyuki flinches and starts crying as Sayuri rubs the ointment on her wounds “...even if I heal, what for? Hakuyo also wouldn’t go back...”.

“do you ever want his death?”.

“no!?”.

“it’s the answer”, Sayuri cups her cheeks and smiles kindly “you shouldn’t bottle up your feeling. Cry, so you can smile again tomorrow. Remember, you also shouldn’t have to feel guilty or responsible by what happened out of your wish”.

Koyuki wraps her arms around her shoulders, everything she can’t say in front of her family, she says it in front of Sayuri while crying. Maybe this is what she really needed, after she has lost her parent and someone she considers as her first love. Even though Koyuki isn’t the part of the ‘house’, the brothel where she has taken as residence and worked, and Koyuki doesn’t follow her ‘business’, for three months as long as she and Serena stay here, Sayuri has mentored Koyuki with so **many things**. Many. Things. Everything Sayuri knows have been learned by Koyuki only within three months.

“nothing I could teach to you anymore, you’re really a great student”, in their separation, after giving some of her clothes and jewelry to Koyuki, including the earring is made by garnet stone “it suits you”.

Koyuki smiles brightly “thank you, Miss Sayuri?!”.

“it’s best for you to keep smiling like this”, Sayuri smiles and kisses her forehead “promise me, no matter how bad things turn out in your life, never ever give up to live your life, no matter what”.

Koyuki smiles and nods her head furiously “I will write letter for you?!”.

(only about two months after their separation, Sayuri passed away).

* * *

**4 years later (or 3 years ago from their time)**

Ura yawns, looking down to the martial arts tournament “you’re right, Mii. It’s so bored, the tournament this year is disappointing. I hope I could see incredible performance from Koyuki’s twin”.

“beats me, it can’t be helped because Hak chose to stay with Yona. I also would do it if I were him. If you want to find someone to blame, just blame that bubbley King for being so coward. I’d like to rebel sooner if I were Yona and would not stop until I was allowed to watch Hak’s performance”, Koyuki bites her apple, munching “I thought Han Joo Doh should be grateful because big brother Hak didn’t kick his poor ass, though”.

Mii, her cousin scolds her gently “really now, it’s so mean. Where did you learn that language?”.

Licking her finger, she lifts her finger pointing Ura who trying to run away “your twin brother”.

“Ura!?”.

Koyuki jumps from the tree, looking up to the twin, Mii who scolds Ura “okay, to where and what our next mission, anyway?”.

Mii pulls Ura’s earlobe, looking down “Awa”.

“what?”, Koyuki’s face turns into sour, she never wants to go there ever since Sayuri’s death “what for?”.

Mii clarifies “Yue asked us to find the Dragon Warriors, except Ouryuu, and their village, right? We need to find their village, check on their condition, how are they doing and their condition on their village. This far, you two understand?”.

Koyuki and Ura shake their head.

Mii scowls “did you two even listen to what our mission?”.

“big brother Yue only told me to not meet with Dragons at all, sternly. By he means, I’m not allowed to meet, face to face, speak and interract with them, at all”.

“I was only told by Aunt Serena to not make a ruckus and protect you two”.

Mii sighs before continue “we could find Hakuryuu and Seiryuu on their village. However, Ryokuryuu has been leaving his village and he lives on Awa”.

“the one with dragon leg?”, Koyuki caresses her chin “interesting. I wonder how it feel to be able to fly on the sky”.

Ura pokes Koyuki’s cheek “remember what your brother said”.

“as long as it doesn’t bring harm, it’s okay, right?!”, Koyuki pouts “and I don’t know why, at all!?”.

She just understands it when she meets with Jae Ha on Awa and she never expects how could they meet like that, at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prepare yourself for next chapter *a-hem


	41. Firefly Of Summer (II)

Braiding her hair and tying it into low-fishtail-braiding style, Koyuki wears casual purple kimono, using hairpin and trinkets which she’s got from Sayuri, pretending to be a newcomer of this town who looks like feminine, weak girl as her disguise along with Mii on the street. Mii is blind and has softer features than Koyuki, so she needn’t to disguise.

Koyuki looks around “this city doesn’t change too much, just like 4 years ago” _._

Despite being blind, even Mii can feel the darkness in this town, whispering to Koyuki “seems lively outside but corrupted inside, you mean?”.

Ura watches over above the rooftop, telling them to go to the back alley of this town. Once they walk into the back alley, they hardly believe their luck. They don’t know they are lucky or not.

Perhaps both.

Lucky, because they find Ryokuryuu Jae Ha in one day.

Bad luck, because they get themselves involved into trouble.

When they find Jae Ha, Jae Ha is bounded, he’s laying unconscious on the ground with some Awa officers and some green-haired men in cloak. Awa officers try to trade Jae Ha for some money with those green-haired men in cloak. Though, when Awa officers start freaking out in fear as they look straight to Koyuki, Koyuki has earned one more reason to angry to them (looking they catch and try to trade Jae Ha like a slave is enough to infuriate her).

One of Awa officers scream in fear, lifting his shaking finger hand to pointing her as he collapses backward on his butt “Lady Sayuri!?”.

“no way!? She’s dead already!?”.

“yeah, Lord Kum Ji killed her 4 years ago!?”.

 _“they know the fact behind Miss Sayuri’s death and Miss Sayuri was killed?”_ , this is new for Koyuki. What she has been known from Serena, Sayuri passed away due to illness but this? wearing her weapon, Koyuki lifts the claws on her fingers menacingly “tell me **everything** you know about Miss Sayuri’s death”, looking down to unconscious Jae Ha “after you let that man go and give him to us”.

“oh, boy”, Ura jumps from the rooftop, landing beside Mii “do you need help?”.

“needn’t”, Koyuki states firmly, cracking her neck before sending sexy dark smirk “I alone am enough”.

**Please wait a moment...**

“ah... what I told you two about don’t get yourself into trouble, Koyuki dear, Ura?”.

“yeah, I remember, Mii”, Ura nonchalantly tightens his tying to unconscious Awa officers and green-haired men in cloak after Koyuki successfully has beaten them all black and blue, all alone “and here we go again, getting ourselves into trouble, again”, clasping his hands, Ura states the matter of fact “which actually, we only run into trouble on our mission every time Koyuki comes with us”.

“I guess troubles really loves me and that’s why troubles never could go far away from me. Nothing I could do with that, right?”, shrugging her shoulder nonchalantly, Koyuki approaches Jae Ha to freed him “now, where we could hide them so we could interrogate them?”.

“leave it to us”, Ura cracks his knuckles “I know where to hide them”.

“we know how to make them speak without make them dying or kill them”, dark smirk spreads on Mii’s face sexily as she cupping her cheek “before I brainwash them when it’s needed”.

Ura shudders “I don’t know I should feel proud or terrified of that part of you, big sis”.

“good, what are you waiting for then?”, Koyuki cuts the rope off Jae Ha’s body before she hauling him on her back “I will catch up with you two later after dumping this man to somewhere safe”.

Preparing the talisman to teleport, Mii tilts her head “okay, but to where will you bring him to?”.

“one of brothels on Awa’s red-light district”, gaining Ura’s laughter and Mii’s scowl (as if saying are you serious?), Koyuki smirks “can’t you take a joke, cousin? Of course, I’ll take him to nearest clinic in case he’s poisoned”.

Mii sighs before she burns the talisman. Once fire surrounding them, Mii and Ura vanish to the thin air with those Awa officers and Ryokuryuu villagers using teleport to somewhere nearby. Just when Koyuki thinks where is the nearest clinic, she feels him shuddering. Seems like he has been drugged by something which make him unconscious. Touching his sweaty forehead, she feels his body rather cold instead of burning up. Wonder if he truly has been poisoned and what kind of concoction it is? Only one way to make sure of it, from what she’s learned on her Clan.

“gross, I really don’t like this”, looking down to Jae Ha, she sighs. Looking around, she leans over to Jae Ha’s neck to lick his neck before biting and sucking his blood, tasting Jae Ha’s blood to make sure what kind of concoctions which plague his body. Spitting Jae Ha’s blood to the ground, she quickly gargles using clean water before starting to rummaging her belongings, looking for the antidote. Finding the little bottle with purple reddish liquid inside it, Koyuki tries to open his mouth forcefully but he doesn’t budge. Cursing inwardly, she frustratingly inserts that antidote into her mouth before cupping Jae Ha’s face and leaning down to make Jae Ha drinking the antidote through mouth by mouth. Laying his head on her lap and caressing his head, Koyuki wonders what’s gotten into her which make her so bold to do that to this stranger and what make her care for his well-being? When she finds him blearily opening his eyes and looking up to her, she smiles down “good, you’re awake. How do you feel?”.

He stares to her dumbfoundedly, seems like he’s in such a great shock. Thinking he’s only confused due to side-effect of poison within his body, she offers drink but she’s surprised when Jae Ha grabs her wrists and pinning her down to the wall. For someone who just got poisoned, his strength is incredible.

Grabbing his shoulders, she tries to push him “wait?! What are you—”.

Her unfinished words are cut off by his kiss. He crushes his lips against hers. She moans, gasping sharp intakes of breath as his tongue slides into her mouth. His fingers running through her hairs as he gropes her breast and gaining more her moans. Pushing him back with clear disgust and anger on her eyes, Koyuki raises her hand in attempt to slap him hard but her hand freezes on the air when she sees him crying.

“Sayuri”, cupping her cheeks, Jae Ha blinks away his tears “if this is dream, don’t wake me up”.

In normal circumstances, Koyuki will slap him hard no matter what (what he did just now to her, forcibly kissing her, could be counted as humiliation for her) but her eyes widen when she heard him calling Sayuri’s name with so much complicated emotions.

Yearning, desire, love and longing.

“it’s been 4 years... ever since Yan Kum Ji, your father killed you... you died, right in front of my eyes and nothing I could do... you have no idea how I missed you...”, Jae Ha hugs her tightly, kissing her forehead and running his finger on her hair, whispering huskily “stay with me, don’t go”.

“but I’m dead already. I’m so sorry, we only could meet within dream from now on”, Koyuki smiles with tears brimming on her eyes, cupping Jae Ha’s cheeks “don’t blame yourself for my death. Please do not doubt my words. I am truly happy because you have made me become the happiest woman alive. Even if we were unable to meet again, I will always be watching for you from somewhere. Just remember me sometimes, find your own happiness and make someone be happy, even if just one person, even if it’s not with me. As long as you can be happy, it will be my greatest happiness”.

Jae Ha shuts his eyes tightly, burying his face on her shoulders before his body slumping limply. Realizing he’s fallen asleep, looking down to his face where trail of tears streaming down his face, Koyuki leans her head on the wall and covers her mouth to muffle the noise of her silent crying before sobbing violently. It’s unusual for her to break down like this but here she is, crying because Sayuri’s death, just like this man who laying unconsciously on top of her body. Wiping her tears angrily, she rises on her feet, about to leave him just like that but looking down to him, in the end she drags Jae Ha to the Sayuri’s brothel where she can believe the people there to take care of Jae Ha. She swiftly leaves once she hears people’s incoming footsteps after she has knocked the front door. Without she knows, when she turns her back and smiles because thinking he will be safe, one of Sayuri’s co-workers sees her retreating figure, even telling Jae Ha about it when Jae Ha’s awake.

* * *

Jae Ha covers his face, mortified under the narrowed eyes from the spectators “...just say it if you want to say something, but please remember that I did it under poison’s influence, so just blame that poison which plaguing my mind”.

Yun deadpans “either your perverted-brain was plagued by poison or not, I still thought you would still kiss her whatsoever because she really looked like Sayuri, your first love”.

Kija is crying mess, he feels touched by latest part of ‘intimate moment’ between Koyuki and Jae Ha “I really want to hit your head for your sexual harassment to her... but I also couldn’t hit you after witnessing how deep your love to Miss Sayuri... and how touching it felt when Koyuki reacted to you...”.

Soo Won narrows his eyes in suspicion “first time you saw her you kissed her torridly, what else you’ve done to my older half-sister?”.

Earning nothing as his answer, Soo Won gently pushes Yona to hide her behind his back “okay, Yona, my love, don’t come near him. You’ll get pregnant just with being near him”, looking down to his fiance, Soo Won touches her shoulders, worried so sudden “but... tell me, he hasn’t done anything weird to you yet, right?”.

“I didn’t do anything to Yona dear unlike when I was with Koyuki dear?!”, Jae Ha immediately covers his mouth after accidentally let the cat out of the place “I mean...”.

With his usual gentle smile, Soo Won throttles Jae Ha’s neck “you jerk, what you did to my older half-sister, huh?”.

Yona waves her hand, pulling Soo Won’s sleeve, thinking it’s so unlike him to call someone as jerk “Soo Won, could you let him go? We will know about it eventually, so please don’t be harsh on him!?”.

“Koyuki”, Hak touches her shoulder and smiles down with threatening aura “let me kill him”.

Koyuki gawks, but has predicted this “no, you can’t!?”.

A vein pops in Hak’s head as he growling “he harassed you and made you cry!?”.

“it was an accident?! The reason of why I was crying—”, Koyuki seems doubt at first, fidgeting before she covers her mouth after her face blushing furiously “...because it was my first kiss, and it was unlike what I imagined, to get a torrid kiss like that from a man... I cried not only because it was stolen by Jae Ha and not Hakuyo while I hoped I could give it all my first intimate moments to Hakuyo, but I... I felt like something has broken inside me, like part of my innocence was taken by him or something like that, but at the same time I didn’t think I hate it, to get my first kiss with him... not to mention, when his tears fell to my face, I could see just what have been happened to him and I couldn’t help it, so I did what I thought the best, to tell him what Miss Sayuri would tell him...”.

“ah, had I known I have this cute little girl, I would have loved it to have you with me ever since we were children”, Hak wraps his arms around her and rubs his head to her head before carrying her on his arms and kissing her cheek before a vein popping on his head “I understand why big brother Yue is so overprotective and adore you. I would leave him on the street after what he had done if I were you”.

“you and big brother Yue are just the same?! if it’s not you the one I’m talking with, brother, I don’t want to admit it out loud”, Koyuki smacks his shoulder lightly and laughs in delightful, blushing when she admits it after kissing Hak’s forehead “I couldn’t just leave him be, brother. Don’t be mad, please?”.

When she tilts her head, asking him to not be mad again, Hak sighs in defeat and can’t help it but to think, this part of her rather similar with Yona “I understand”.

* * *

When Koyuki arrives, Ura and Mii exchange glances but say nothing, they can feel her turmoil but know what the best, to not question her and wait until she herself who want to tell them. Within the cave on the mountain near Awa where Ura and Mii have brought them to.

After these Awa officers and Ryokuryuu villagers wake up, she casually sits in front of them “I will give two choices, tell us what I need to know about the fact of Miss Sayuri’s death and what do you need from Ryokuryuu or—”.

One of Ryokuryuu villager scoffs “or what? If we refuse, you are going to force us with torture us until we spit it out? From what I see, you’re not the type of someone who able to torture people”.

“oh, you’re right. I don’t like that brutal actions. If it’s me, I will still have some mercy”, Koyuki rises on her feet, clasping her hand “Mii, Ura, your turn”.

Ura comes into view along with his wolves and some snakes on his hands “how about we use snakes or the wolves to eat them slowly, sister?”.

“you may do it after we interrogate them”, beside him, Mii shows a bucket which fulfilled by bugs like worms or centipedes, lifting one centipede with dark smirk “I wonder how long they will shut their mouth before I try to put this into their ears and how long they will survive after these meat-eater insects going to their head?”.

The cowards, Awa officers quickly give in, shrieking in fear “SURRENDER!? We surrender?! We will tell everything you want to know about Lady Sayuri’s death so please keep those insects out of our head?!”.

* * *

Hak gulps “um, our cousin will not seriously do that, right? To put that bugs into people’s head...”.

Koyuki hums “it’s surprisingly effective to scare our hostages when we interrogated them. First time Mii did it was 7 years ago when she was only 13 years old. Some bad guys kidnapped me and big sister Kouren and locked us in different places. Surprisingly, Mii was the one who successfully got the information out of them after she put the centipede to one of the kidnappers’ head”.

Hak trails off, sincerely curious “...what happened to them?”.

Koyuki only shrugs it off “for the entire kidnappers, I dunno. Big brother Yue brought them to King Bushin, so hard to say they are still amongst the living. King Bushin isn’t tyrant like our father but he also can be merciless towards whoever dare to hurt his beloved people. I heard in the process of interrogation, one man died because the organs within his head was eaten by the meat-eater bug and other kidnappers finally gave up before telling our clan as to where they locked us”.

Hearing that, Kija faints.

Yona snaps her head “Kija?!”.

* * *

When it comes to Ryokuryuu villagers, they don’t want to speak easily so Koyuki has to use her ability to peek into people’s memory. Koyuki can make people’s memory into an object. She just needs to touch their head, pulling out their memory and give their memory the real form in this world become the pearl. When she wants to see their memory, she just needs to break that pearl. After she breaks the pearl, they see the Elder of Ryokuryuu village ordered his subordinates to capture Jae Ha and bring him back to his village.

Mii crosses her arms “you two don’t think our mission this time is rather strange?”.

“I do”, Ura has a hunch feeling that Yue must have hid something from them “it’s like he knew everything will happen on Kouka but he couldn’t do it himself, to prevent what’s coming, which he has no choice but to send us here”.

Koyuki reminds them “big brother Yue has never visited Kouka ever since 6 years ago, after he disappeared for about... two or three months? Only to come back to us in dying state after big sister Kouren found him. After that as our head clan your father, uncle Azurite has banned big brother Yue to go to Kouka as long as King Il is still the King of Kouka, that’s why big brother Yue couldn’t go to Kouka even if he wanted to. The only reason of why big brother Yue knew about how everything’s going on Kouka, only because he has old friends and brokers information who have been communicating with our spies on Hiryuu Castle, remember?”.

“your brother has changed ever since that time, we all know”, Mii doesn’t deny the fact of what her father has to do, not as their head clan, but as uncle who worried about his nephew’s safety “but the problem here is, what the Dragon Warriors has something to do with our clan, or more precisely, with your big brother Yue, till Yue asked us to come here to check on them and protect them when the stuff like what has happened to Ryokuryuu, was indeed happening? Why he forbid you to interract with them then, if he asked you to come with us in this mission, Koyuki? You don’t think this is strange?”.

“Mii, you know I don’t like it, to make what is simple become complicated”, Koyuki lifts her hand before narrowing her eyes with determination on her eyes “besides, rather than suspect on my big brother, I’d like to choose believe on him instead”.

With unshakable trust clear in her voice, Mii smiles and sighs in defeat “...right, I’m so sorry. Somehow, I have a bad feeling about our mission this time. That’s why I’m worried, but looks like I’m being worrywart again”.

“so, what should we do now?”, Ura tries to lighten the mood, diverting the conversation “we can’t just let the Ryokuryuu villagers go. Even if we kill those Ryokuryuu villagers, there’s a chance Ryokuryuu village will send other men when these guys do not come back for good. We also can’t bring them along with us when we check on another dragon’s village”.

Koyuki caresses her chin, an idea popping on her head. They know Hakuryuu and Seiryuu village, both locations are on the mountain on the border of Kouka Kingdom with Kai Empire “you and Mii just go to check two other Dragons and their village. I will stay here to keep Ryokuryuu villagers. After you and Mii have done with checking on their villages, let’s go to Ryokuryuu village with these Ryokuryuu villagers. As long as I’m here waiting for you two, I will figure out what happened exactly on Ryokuryuu village”.

Mii thinks it’s better rather than leaving Ryokuryuu in Awa without protection “it’s... very logical option, but are you sure, you will be alright alone here?”.

On the other side, Ura feels suspicious, narrowing his eyes “...oi, something happened between you and Ryokuryuu?”.

Koyuki maintains to keep her poker face and deadpans with annoyed gesture instead “what make you think that way?”.

“let’s see”, Ura takes a roll of detail information about their mission this time from Yue including rather private information like who and how old Hakuryuu, Seiryuu and Ryokuryuu “Seiryuu has no name, he is only 15 years old this year and don’t have relatives it seems. Hakuryuu Kija is on the same age with me and Mii, he is the most famous bachelor in his village. He always politely rejects women who have been brought by his grandmother, the elder of Hakuryuu village. He’s pure, kind-hearted and passive but also shy, gentleman who fear of bugs”.

Koyuki wonders “seriously, from who, since when and how could they get that private information?”.

“Hummingbird and Skylark did”, Mii confirms, covering her mouth to stilfe her laughter before she smiles “but it’s kinda sweet of him, sounded like my type”.

“focus, sis. The type of your favorite man that you could tease, you mean? OW!”, rubbing his hip where Mii has pinched him, Ura clears his throat “Ryokuryuu is on the same age with Hakuyo. The main problem is, you have a tendency to be attracted to men around Hakuyo's age especially if he has many similarities with Hakuyo”.

Koyuki glares to him “like what?”.

Ura gulps and takes a step backward, wrong step it seems “you know, like from his personality or his body structure”.

Ura will refuse that he’s shrieking when Koyuki slams her foot beside his face after pinning him down to the tree behind his back using some of her throwing knives.

“in case you forget it, cousin, let me remind you”, Koyuki sarcastically smirks with deep grief on her face and eyes “as a woman, both my body and my heart, I’m dead already. I’m barren, I no longer able to produce child after my womb, just like my digestion organs, was stabbed by those iron bars on the earthquake 4 years ago, when I have to lost my fiance, Hakuyo and my womanhood at the same time. If a mere similarity with Hakuyo physically or personality had been enough to bring me down to my knee easily, then I would have fallen into somebody else after Hakuyo’s death”.

Pulling the knives to freed himself, Ura throws those knives back to her “so what? it’s totally alright even if you never marry or being tied in relationship with anyone?”.

“just bring a rare man who could respect, cherish me and would love me sincerely even though he knows my body’s condition and not only aiming for our family’s prosperity or our family’s relationship with Xing Kingdom’s Royal prestige, then **maybe** I would love him unconditionally”, tucking her throwing knives into her inner pocket, she turns her back, leaving Ura to deal with Mii who surely will scold Ura later “I’m going to clean up to the shore”.

Pulling Ura’s earlobe, Mii nods her head “...take care”.

She doesn’t understand at all, why a woman that she’s pictured as an angel like Sayuri has to die with such cruel way?

Under the moonlight, sitting on the rock of the shore on the beach while clean up herself and turn into her beast form, she cries in mourning as she singing a song which she’s learned from Sayuri. The title of the song is ‘Firefly’ with Summer as the background of the song, just like when she met with Sayuri 4 years ago and with Jae Ha this year.

“Sayuri?”.

With tears streaming down her face, she snaps her head back, looking behind over her shoulder to find Jae Ha standing there.

Jae Ha reaches his hand out, approaching her “wait!?”.

She immediately dives into the sea, submerging herself under the deep water out of Jae Ha’s reach. When she comes back to her cousins, she tells them what should she do because someone has witnessed her in her beast form and admits it’s her fault to lower her guard down. Mii and Ura can’t blame her, instead Ura tells her that she just needs to erase that man’s memory if she doesn’t want to kill him, they can keep this as secret (due to their clan’s rules, Koyuki should have killed Jae Ha because he saw her beast form) and Mii warns her to be careful as long as they’re going to Hakuryuu and Seiryuu’s village.

That night after her cousins have left for their mission, Koyuki is in her beast form, watching over the battle on the ship between Awa’s pirate and Yan Kum Ji’s ships while swimming on the sea. In the middle of the storm, she wonders if it’s alright already for Jae Ha to fight. Lightning from the sky strikes Yan Kum Ji’s ship, drowning the evil lord’s ship. Koyuki catches a glimpse of Jae Ha, he has fallen into the sea and she dives to the sea again. When she finds him under the water, seems like losing his consciousness after gulping the salty sea water into his lungs, she wraps her arms around his shoulders and kisses him to share some of oxygens within her lungs into his before trying to drag him to the shore. The strong current of sea waves throws her and Jae Ha to the cave under the cliff along with some of the debris of Yan Kum Ji’s ship. She finds out they landing on the rocks at the bottom of the cave. Checking on his condition, only to find he’s breathing but show no sign of waking up, she shakes his shoulders but after she gets no reaction, she sighs loudly.

“I can’t this happened to me again?”.

Leaning down, she does cardiopulmonary resuscitation and after making sure he has thrown up all of water within his lungs, she sighs in relief, only then she feels the sticky feeling on her tail and stinging on her back. Looking down, she realizes her tail must be scratched by the wood nearby when they have landed here. There’s a long gashes like beast’s claw mark, running vertically on her hip down to the end of her tail near her fin. For the stinging on her back, maybe her back just hit something hard which in result, she gains the bruises there.

“kh”.

She jumps and her body stiffens when she hears him groaning. He’s still unconscious, but she finds out the similar gashes on his back. Rather than let her blood drops in waste, Koyuki thinks it’s better to use it so she wipes her blood on her palm down to Jae Ha’s gashes on his back which miraculously healed right away without leaving scars after Koyuki putting on her blood on his wounds. When Jae Ha stirs awake, she quickly turns her back in attempt to run away, but he catches her wrist. Thinking back what have happened to her when he has forcefully kissed her, she struggles weakly and shrieks “let go!?”.

“oh? You could speak with my language?’, Jae Ha unconsciously releases his grip on her wrist but with him blocking her path to the sea, Koyuki is cornered, she keeps her distance with Jae Ha. Looking straight with wary and fire on her blue eyes to warn him to not come closer, her back pressing on the cave wall and her injured tail is the only thing to hide her exposed torso. Reaching out his hand to her, he convinces her that he means no harm and she doesn’t need to afraid. Instead, looking down to her soaking wet hair and slender body, when Jae Ha can see her clearly, he unconsciously mumbles “...so beautiful”.

Koyuki’s eyes widen, his reaction is just the same with Hakuyo’s reaction when he found her in her beast form. She covers her lower face, laughing brightly “oh my, I thought you were going to scream in afraid...”.

Realizing she’s relaxed a bit, he offers warm “why should I be afraid and scream?”.

She tilts her head to the side in cute way “because it’s normal reaction of people when they found me... like this?”.

“true, I’m surprised”, Jae Ha leans closer and touches her chin, tipping her head up “but for me, it feels like I have found the most beautiful pearl from the sea, so why should I be afraid and scream when there’s only such beautiful woman in front of me?”.

Blushing furiously, she thinks she should give curt comment to retort, but she feels dizzy. Jae Ha catches her slumping body on his arms. When she wakes up, it’s morning already and she is covered by blanket. She sits and finds bandages wrapping around her injured tail and her torso.

“oh, you’re awake? good”, Jae Ha brings some bread and water pouch, asking her to rest “you have your tail injured and there’s large bruises on your back. Here, eat some. I suggest you to not go back to the sea as long as your tail hasn’t fully healed”.

Curtly nodding her head, she thankfully accepts the bread and water pouch. If she wants the wound on her tail to heal without leaving scar, she has to wait until it recovers itself while she’s still on her beast form. It means, she is stuck up on her beast form for a while with Jae Ha accompany her. Speaking of which, she just realizes now.

“...I thought I still wore my undergarment to cover my chest last night”, looking up, she sends deadly glare to Jae Ha “where is my undergarment?”.

“ah, I’m so sorry... yours had been soaking wet and bloodied, so I took it off before bandaging you and put it to the laundry, maybe it would dry on the daylight”, Jae Ha lifts his hand in surrender, red colors spread from his cheeks to his earlobe and his neck “don’t worry, I wrapped the bandages on your body from behind, so I don’t see your... front...”.

She covers her blushing face which can be rivaled with Yona’s hair. Gosh, what can be more embarrassing than let a man to wash your undergarment and let a man to see your exposed, almost naked body when you are unconscious?

* * *

“the good thing now is, at least I know they have spies on Hiryuu Castle, maybe even till now”, Soo Won has expected this, but he hasn’t figured out yet, who are the spies “Hummingbird and Skylark, huh? I should remember that. Now, the most important thing... just what are you doing to her?”.

“like I said”, Jae Ha turns his head, averting his eyes “I have to deal with it because I couldn’t let her be or else, she would catch a cold or worse, die due to severe bleeding on her tail, right?”.

“it’s different, you moron?!”, Kija shrieks, smacking Jae Ha’s head before stuttering with red face “she’s not your wife yet, to take off and wash woman’s undergarment... is... improper...”.

“yeah, different cases when you have married with her. When Zeno had done the laundry and washed his wife’s clothes, including her undergarment, she felt embarrassing too at first”, Zeno gains the odd looks from other but he smiles innocently “what?”.

Jae Ha remembers, Koyuki’s bright laugh when the first time they really talked to each other on that night, really resembles with Yona’s bright laugh when he saved Yona from that sea waves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hai hai, I only update this because I forgot to post this before I take the hiatus (seriously). My family have moved to another city and we are still busy on load our packs but because I have some free time, I update this. I don't know when I could update again, maybe one or two weeks later again.


	42. Firefly Of Summer (III)

After the awkward silence, it’s Jae Ha who breaks the silence first, bowing his head to her “first, thank you very much for save my life on the storm last night”.

“you’re welcome”, Koyuki bows her head “you also have treated my wounds, so I think we’re even now”.

After Jae Ha introduces himself and asking for her name, instead she asks him “who is Sayuri? You called me that the first time you saw me under the moonlight at that night”.

Koyuki tries to get another name from Jae Ha so she needn’t to reveal her true identity in front of Jae Ha and asking Jae Ha about who is ‘Sayuri’ is needed this time even though more or less Koyuki has known who is ‘Sayuri’ for Jae Ha.

Jae Ha smiles bitterly before he telling Koyuki about who is ‘Sayuri’. In the end of his explanation, Jae Ha apologizes “I was mistaken you with my deceased lover because you look so much like her and called you as ‘Sayuri’ in reflex”.

She offers warm, breathtakingly sweet smile to him “you can call me Sayuri if you want. I don’t mind at all”.

Jae Ha is taken aback by her smile and her reaction, he thought Koyuki would be mad “but do mermaids not have names?”.

“my people simply do not think it’s important”, Koyuki smiles encouragingly “so... you can just call me ‘Sayuri’, or just address me with another name that you think fit to me”.

“I’d like to call you Sayuri, then”, Jae Ha smiles back, tucking her bangs behind her ear “not because you resemble with Sayuri, but because I want to give you the most beautiful name that I’ve known for you, the most beautiful pearl of the sea I’ve ever seen”.

Koyuki turns her head, blushing “such a sweet-talking”.

They meet many times after that. Koyuki has no choice, she has to wait her body recover to the point no scars will be left. Also, she still needs to wait her cousins come back. Luckily she has left some wolves and her black panther to watch guard in front of the cave where they have kept Ryokuryuu villagers as hostages (they have kicked those Awa officers back to the city after they have erased their memory using Koyuki’s ability and brainwashed them using Mii’s ability).

Though, today is different. It’s been a week ever since Mii and Ura have left Awa. Koyuki’s wounds have fully healed and she needn’t bandages anymore, so she thinks it’s time to say proper thank you and farewell to Jae Ha. However, it’s not Jae Ha who come to her, but Awa officers who have spied Jae Ha and suspected there’s something worthy on this cave. One of Awa officers who has suggested to his friends to check on this cave, laughs loudly like he has won the rarest prize. They try to take Koyuki and in a second, Koyuki considers to kill them all when they start ripping her clothes off but before she can do something, someone has saved her first, kicking them all from her when she cries out to them to let her go.

Looking up, unconsciously her tears fall, tears in relief as she sees he has come protecting her. She quickly covers her breast when he looking to her with his worried face “...Jae Ha”.

“close your eyes and think it’s only a nightmare”, cupping her cheeks, Jae Ha kisses her eyelids before throwing his robe to cover her body “I don’t want you to see this. When you open your eyes, everything will be okay”.

Koyuki nods her head and obeys him this time. Those Awa officers just realize they have made mistake.

“all of you have made the biggest, fatal mistake. How dare you lay your filth fingers on her?”, Jae Ha cracks his knuckles “I’m no saint who will be able to hold back against you people who have hurt her”.

After Jae Ha throws the corpses of those Awa officers to the sea, Jae Ha doesn’t want to risk her safety so he takes Koyuki to one of brothels on red-light district, sneaking into the vacant room. Have been together for several days, there’s once before when Jae Ha has learned that Koyuki can have legs when her tail has dried off the water. On this room, after Koyuki has cleaned up, she finds Jae Ha sits on the edge of the bed, drinking liquor. He stays with her but keeping his distance.

“…Jae Ha”, getting on the bed, Koyuki sits behind him and touches Jae Ha’s bicep as Jae Ha drinks his liquor. She’s worried because she can feel his body trembling “are you okay?”.

“don’t come near me and don’t touch me, not tonight... or else, I’m gonna do something that you might not like, or you hate, even”, Jae Ha hides his face on the shadow, his bangs masking his expression “right now... I want to touch you, to make sure you’re okay, you’re still here, with me, in my arms...”.

Remembering of what happened to Sayuri, Koyuki understands Jae Ha’s inner turmoil. Koyuki wraps her arms around Jae Ha’s torso, leaning her head to his chest and listening to his heartbeat. How a lover’s touch work, she has been learning about it from Sayuri and Serena but she never thinks she will do this to another man than Hakuyo. Never she thinks she will do this with Jae Ha.

“Jae Ha, I’m here. I’m still here”, she leans her forehead on his shoulder-blade “it’s alright, I don’t mind at all”.

Jae Ha turns around to face her. He grabs her wrist, pulling her body closer to him. Cupping her cheeks and snaking his hand around her waist, he kisses her torridly and slides his tongue down her throat while running his fingers on her hair with his other hand crawling on her back, gaining her moans in pleasure. Koyuki doesn’t want to lose. She wraps her arms around Jae Ha’s shoulders and starts battling her tongue against his. Jae Ha pushes her down to the bed before pulling his ribbon off and unbutton his Kai robe, revealing his chiseled collarbone as his hair falls cascading down his shoulder.

“this will hurt”, Jae Ha pecks her forehead “I don’t want to hurt you”.

“Jae Ha, I believe you. I know you wouldn’t. Do whatever you want...”, she leans down and kisses him, smiling against his lips after she giving light peck on his collarbone. Her hands snake around his shoulders sliding his Kai robe off his shoulders “I’m not afraid of you. I want you, too”.

“then let me show you how much I love you”, Jae Ha pulls her obi before tossing her clothes along with his to the floor. Lifting her leg, Jae Ha lets her leg on his shoulder as he rubbing her clit. She gasps and blinks away her tears, arching her back off the bed as he entering her entrance. Looking down to her who blinking away her tears in pain, Jae Ha stops in hesitation “are you okay, dear?”.

“…fine”, she grits her teeth and grabs Jae Ha’s biceps, growling “don’t stop… in the middle… or I’m gonna stab you…”.

Jae Ha smirks triumphantly, so tempted “with pleasure”.

* * *

“okay, what happened next is not for underage”, Zeno closes Yun’s and Shina’s eyes before turning their body around ever since Jae Ha and Koyuki took off their clothes “just close your eyes or turn around, kids”.

Kija has an expression as if saying ‘as I thought’, narrowing his eyes to Jae Ha before turning his blushing face from the embarrassing and steamy scene. Vold, Tao and Yona have shared very same red face while Soo Won glares to Jae Ha who tries to keep poker face.

Soo Won pushes Yona slowly to get away from Jae Ha for about few meters “Yona, don’t come near him or being alone with him, ever. Or else, you seriously will get pregnant just by being near him”.

Jae Ha snaps “I said I will not do anything to her?!”.

“I don’t believe your words?! for Heaven’s sake?! You have slept with my sister?!”, Soo Won clutches Jae Ha’s neck “and not only that, you’re even cheating on her with fallen into another woman behind her back and being unfaithful?!”.

“how could I be unfaithful when we are not even a lover!? She left me without words and disappeared just like that!? I don’t want to hear that from someone who have a father who slept with three women and having children from those three women. Not to mention, we don’t know whether Koyuki dear thought of you as her little brother or not especially after what you did to her twin”, Jae Ha retorts, narrowing his eyes “also, above everything, I am a gentleman. I will not lay my finger on girls if they don’t want it”.

Ignoring the fang of guilt on his heart, Soo Won turns his head to Hak and Yona rolls her eyes, feared of Hak’s reaction. Yona thinks it’s adorable when she sees how Koyuki’s face has turned into bright red, even reach her earlobes down to her neck.

Cupping her cheeks, Koyuki flinches and turns pale after looking to Hak’s face “ugh, brother, stop make that face. It’s creepy”.

Hak’s face pulls into restrained smile “I wonder if Yue likes stew or roasted meat?”.

Koyuki raises her eyebrow “stew. Why?”.

Hak smirks dangerously with murderous aura “okay, I’m gonna make a team with him for hunting certain green lizard to make roasted green lizard’s leg and green lizard’s stew. I’m gonna gut him like a fish and let our big brother to cut him into pieces”.

“BROTHER?! Don’t kill him?! I have a hunch feeling that big brother Yue will join you gladly but you can’t kill him?!”, tapping Hak’s shoulders, Koyuki who is carried by Hak, yelling right beside his ear “just because I’m not virgin anymore while you and big brother Yue are still virgin, it doesn’t mean you have the right to fret over it?! You can’t interfere on my love life because I never interfere on yours, right?!”.

Hak is surprised knowing Yue and Kouren are still virgin even after they have been enganged for 7 years “does he for real?”.

Koyuki nods her head, convincing him that it’s because Yue and Kouren want to do everything properly and both are too stubborn “also, I didn’t know he would go that far?!”.

Hak narrows his eyes “let me guess, you wanted to reassure him, yes, but you thought it was not that far and only stop on cuddle on your sleepover and hug, not have sex?”.

With face as red as tomato, Koyuki nods, cupping her cheeks.

Hak face-palms “...I couldn’t believe my big brother and his fiancée are still virgin while my sister who doesn’t even have a lover lost her virginity due to her careless and that bastard’s misunderstanding”.

“ah, I didn’t stop him and clarify it, so it was not entirely his fault!? Don’t blame him, okay?”, Koyuki smiles sheepishly “I admit many things pushed me to did... that... with Jae Ha. Out of the fact I’m simply curious, I want him and I don’t mind to do that with him, I also wouldn’t get pregnant since I’m barren so... it happened so quick and just like that, it just... happened...”.

More veins popping on Hak’s head as he scowls “stop defending him. Just because you can’t get pregnant, doesn’t mean you could give away your virginity to random man easily like that?!”.

Koyuki pinches his cheeks “I’m not giving it away to random man. I gave it away to someone I love”.

Rubbing his cheeks, Hak has calmed down a bit “once I can get back to my body, I will change my list”.

Koyuki blinks her eyes “what list?”.

“list of people I wanted to kill”, Hak cracks his knuckles “Soo Won was on the first, but after what I saw, I will make the Droopy Eyes as my first priority”.

Koyuki clutches Hak’s neck “I said don’t kill him?!”.

“told you, Idiot-Gira”, Vold crouches himself behind Algira, patting his poor comrade’s back “she’s too high to be reached. No wonder she hasn’t settled down for someone particular, she has harbored her heart for someone ever since about 3 years ago. Should I help you to find another girl?”.

Algira wipes his tears “but I always thought her cute and I want to marry with her”.

All of them (except Zeno, Tao and Vold) snap their head to Algira “WHAT?!”.

Tao clarifies to them that yes, Koyuki has friend-zoned Algira who has one-sided love to her without Koyuki realizes it.

* * *

That day, post their love-making on the cave (because they also have taken a bath together while making-out), lying on top of his body, Koyuki leans her chin on her intertwining hands, asking him about why does he always cover his dragon leg with bandages. Looking up to her face, Jae Ha knows she will not stop until he answers it and he tells her, about his dragon leg, the legend of Four Dragon Warriors and King Hiryuu that they should protect.

Koyuki realizes it from how Jae Ha describes ‘his master’, she can feel the familiar feeling from him “are you afraid?”.

Unlike before, Jae Ha chuckles nervously “afraid? of course not”.

“don’t lie. Nothing is wrong with being honest. I can tell you’re afraid”, she tilts her head and wraps her arms around his shoulder “I feel like you’re afraid of your master’s arrival, afraid if your freedom that you finally get, will be taken away by your master”.

“you never failed to see through me, huh?”, Jae Ha smirks lopsided before settling Koyuki on his lap, telling her about everything he has learned from his predecessor. What he can’t tell to other people, he tells it to her, he admits it in front of her that like she said, he’s afraid if his freedom that he finally gets, will be taken by the master of Four Dragon Warriors “I’m afraid... when the time comes for the Four Dragon Warriors to serve their master, they or the master of Four Dragon, will take me away without or with my consent because right now, I have one more reason to stay. This is my home, in Awa, with the pirate and Captain Gigan that I’ve considered as my family and someone I love”, wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulls her closer before kissing her “you, Sayuri”.

Koyuki feels overwhelming joy in her heart but from what she knows about Yona, Yona will not do that so she tries her luck here.

“what if you’re wrong?”, she touches his cheek “what if the master of Four Dragon Warriors isn’t like what you think?”.

Jae Ha scowls “why do you defend that person we even don’t know who and never meet with?”.

“it’s not like that. See, you even never meet your master, I think it’s unfair and an unsightly thing to do if you judge that person too quickly. What if your master is someone who need your power?”, thinking how Yona looked like last time, Koyuki can’t help it but figure her as someone fragile and need protection, just like Tao “what if the master of Four Dragon Warriors is a weak girl who need your protection?”.

Jae Ha rolls his eyes playfully “hm... maybe I will consider to serve her if she’s a cute, brave and gorgeous woman”.

Koyuki scowls “I see, sounds like you will choose her over me”.

Of course, he will. From what she has heard of the legend, no one of Four Dragon Warriors can fight against the strong bond of Dragon blood.

“and leave you? no way~ I will never trade you with any other women”, Jae Ha has no idea as to why she bringing it up, but he’s curious too “but what if you’re wrong and I’m right? If that person would be mighty bastard who could rule over the Four Dragons with incredible strength?”.

“I wouldn’t let anyone take away your freedom and force you to use your power. I would be the one who seal the darkness on your heart”, cupping his cheeks, Koyuki shakes her head and offers supportive smile, she’s disagree with his notion about how ugly his dragon leg with its talons and scales “what’s the different of your legs with my tail? Both have scales with different colors. Are you telling me that I, with this scaled-tail, ugly too?”.

Jae Ha clarifies “I never thought—”.

“that’s why, you should never think your dragon leg is ugly. Your dragon leg with its scales, its talons and its power, it is part of you, evidence of your existence. Don’t reject it, accept it”, Koyuki smiles fondly “I never thought it as ugly, instead I think it’s beautiful”.

Jae Ha chuckles and kisses her, covering half of his face “I wouldn’t able to win against you, would I?”.

When he leans his face to the peak of her breast and hides his face on her cleavage, she can feel something wet as she wraps her arms around his head, letting him rest his head on her chest “wait, are you crying?”.

“am not”, he mumbles but his hoarse voice says otherwise. This is the first time, he feels loved after he has lost his love for long time.

“huh? Let me see your face, then”, she tries to see his face but Jae Ha’s hand crawls on her back up and down, tickling her sensitive spot and Koyuki laughs brightly, tapping his back “stop!? It’s ticklish?!”.

* * *

Kija stares to Jae Ha in disbelief. Shina stares to Jae Ha in silence, like he’s mad but like usual, says nothing. Zeno knows it already but still, he bows his head in shame, remembered of Kaya. Yun throws the dirty look to Jae Ha but says nothing because he remembers the first time he has met with Yona, when he threw his hatred to Yona with being rude and said something harsh to her. Soo Won glares to Jae Ha, undoubtedly.

Jae Ha reaches his hand out to her “Yona dear, let me—”.

Yona quickly hides behind Soo Won’s back “no, I could understand. You didn’t know me, yet, and your fear is understandable, Jae Ha. It’s alright. I wouldn’t come in between you and Koyuki, you should tell her soon to reassure her”.

Sting. Pang of guilt from seeing Yona’s hurt expression and jealousy of how she’s decided to move behind Soo Won, stabs and cuts him straight into his heart.

Jae Ha still asks her to come out and promises her he will not eat her “look, Yona dear. I guess we have to clarify this first”.

“he’s right”, Soo Won lifts his hand, halting Yona to take a step forwad so she stays behind him “because I also have something to say”.

“good, but please do it after this”, Hakuyo kicks Jae Ha from behind “watch it till the end. There are so many things you have to know, Jae Ha. Also, it will explain why do I really want to kill you”.

“finally, you come out, huh?”, Jae Ha rubs his back “what do you mean?”.

Hakuyo scoffs “you will understand”.

Hak crosses his hands before his chest “sis, could you explain to me, why do you love him? Why must be him?”.

“I could ask you the same”, Koyuki rolls her eyes “why do you love princess Yona? Why must be her?”.

“sister, come on. We’re not speaking about me, we’re speaking about you now”, Hak rubs his temple, feels head-ache so sudden “you’ve been stalking on me for years, so it’s understandable if you know everything about me but I know nothing about you”.

“remember what Ura said that I have the tendency to feel attached into someone like Hakuyo?”, Koyuki smiles in nostalgic way “maybe Hakuyo would hate it if he knew I said this, but not only that Jae Ha reminds me to Hakuyo, so much, but also because he is the first, the only one who treat me as ‘woman’ and ‘human being’, not as monster, not because what I have or who I have become on Xing”.

“you love him that much and you two love each other. Why should you leave him?”.

“because if I didn’t...”, Koyuki covers her eyes before blinking her eyes rapidly as she lowers her hand to the side, holding back her tears “...he would die. I barely killed him”.

* * *

That night, something strange happens after Koyuki touches Jae Ha’s dragon leg when they make love. She feels her body burning with various sensation and she just feels like she wants more of him, but then Jae Ha’s head falls on her shoulder. She tries to wake him up but he’s totally out cold. She is surprised when she sees the transformation on Jae Ha’s body after that. Jae Ha’s green hair changes into blonde-hair and what’s more shocking her, his dragon leg which covered by green scales, turns into normal, human leg. Not only that, Jae Ha’s face turns pale and his breathing gets shallower. She’s dreaded by the fact his body also starts getting colder.

Using her Water Mirror, she tries to communicate with Yue but she finds it’s Kouren who’s awake instead, looks like they’re in gazebo where they usually meet “Yue is sleeping. What’s wrong? Should I wake him up?”.

After Koyuki has given quick explanation about what happened to Jae Ha, Kouren explains “his power has been taken by you. Not only that, his life-force is slowly draining from his body. If this goes on, he’ll die”.

She’s on the verge of tears “what should I do!?”.

“calm down. Now, put your hand on his dragon leg and think that you want to give him your energy”.

When she follows Kouren’s instructions, she really feels relieved after Jae Ha’s hair turns back into green, his dragon leg comes back like before and all of his vital signs start normal, he’s only fall asleep. Koyuki wonders what has happened and how Kouren knows about how to handle this. Kouren tells her that she has witnessed something similar like this before and she only tells her what she knows from Yue, that Koyuki is the Sword within the prophecy, meant to protect the Four Dragon Warriors who have role as the Shield.

“Shield was meant to protect but if you don’t take care and protect your Shield, it also could be broken so a Sword is needed to protect them. However, this Sword is double-edged Sword because not only could protect, it also could kill the Four Dragon Warriors”.

“why? And how does it work?”.

“because it’s needed. If there’s a Dragon who fight against their fate or tries to harm the Red Dragon King or the other Sword, ‘Sword to protect Red Dragon King’, your partner which happen to be your twin brother, you are the only one who could stop and kill them. Your role is rather similar with Hiryuu Castle, you can give your energy to strengthen the divine protection to Four Dragon Warriors but you also could drain their energy to make their energy as yours, wherever you want”.

Long story short, Koyuki’s role is just like Hiryuu Castle but the different is, she is like ‘moving Hiryuu Castle’, another ‘Heart of Red Dragon’. With her beside them, the Four Dragon Warriors can fight like they are in Hiryuu Castle. The more powerful the Four Dragon Warriors, the safer Red Dragon King will be but if she can’t control her power and something like this happens again, it may be ended up killing one of the Four Dragon Warriors.

Koyuki covers her face with both her hand “so, this is why big brother Yue forbid me to meet and have a contact with Four Dragon Warriors?”.

“this is also the reason of why Yue is so overprotective on you, and always protect you... because he knew, the one who always have been protected, it doesn’t mean they’re the weakest. He knew that once you were awakened and sheathed out of your sheath, you will be the sharpest Sword and he’s afraid if it also will hurt yourself or the people around you when you still can’t control your own power like this time”, Kouren apologizes for keeping this as secret, she knows Koyuki is the most shocked here so she tries reassuring her “Koyuki, sweetie, it’s not your fault, this is an accident. You didn’t know this would happen. Just barely, he lost his life, yes, but you saved him too. So please don’t blame yourself for what happened to him just now. After all, no one will deliberately hurt someone precious to them, right?”.

Koyuki lowers her hands and sniffles “...I understand, I’ll finish my mission and go home, right away”.

“take your time, sweetheart. Don’t worry, I will not tell Yue about tonight. When you’re back, you know where and when we can meet. I’ll listen to whatever you want to talk”.

“thank you very much, big sister. It’s really a big help”.

Koyuki believes Kouren and Water Mirror disappears once she snaps her finger. Looking down to Jae Ha, she pulls the blanket up to cover his body. This is separation, and something she has to do from the first place.

“forgive me”, Koyuki kisses his forehead, blinking away her tears “good bye, Jae Ha”.

Using her power to crystallize memory, she takes Jae Ha’s memory, all of his memory related with her so he will not remember her. When Jae Ha wakes up in the morning, he has no idea about how he’s ended on this room, thinking he’s having really bad hang-over. He doesn’t remember at all about Koyuki. Before the sky has dawned, Koyuki leaves the town while crying.

Three days after that, in front of the cave where Koyuki’s waiting for them, Ura comes with Mii “Koyuki?! How have you been? Missing us?”.

“too long”, Koyuki smacks Ura’s head “really, should it take three months for you two? Summer is barely over, it’s nearly Autumn and we haven’t finished our mission?!”.

“what is it? Are you in your red moon?”.

Koyuki smirks, pushing Ura to the edge of the cliff “I’m not in mood to joke, one more time you pull prank to me, I’m gonna kick you to the sea”.

“I beg your mercy, Lady?!”.

“joke aside, we can say Hakuryuu village and Seiryuu village are clear. We just need to bring Ryokuryuu villagers to check on Ryokuryuu village. It needs about a week from here and maybe, we can go home two weeks later”, Mii blinks her eyes slowly “...something’s wrong when we’re away, Koyuki? You seem... a bit under the weather”.

Koyuki flinches, despite her blind eyes, Mii is perceptive “saying that, it’s not like you can see it”.

Mii smiles broadly “oh, I know even if I can’t see”.

Ura stares to Koyuki before touching her forehead “speaking of which... Mii is right, you look pale. Are you okay? You feel a bit warm”.

“I’m fine”, Koyuki lowers Ura’s hand before mounting on her beast “let’s go. The sooner we finish our mission, the sooner we can go home. I start missing Aunt Serena’s delicious food”.

Like Mii has said, Koyuki feels a bit under the weather lately, her body doesn’t feel like hers before. She starts losing appetite and sometimes, she even throws it off but she waves it off as nothing when Mii and Ura who worried about her, asking her to go find the nearby town to see the doctor and check herself. She stubbornly convinces them that she’s only caught a cold and she’ll get better soon.

After they arrive on the wood near Ryokuryuu village, Koyuki feels like someone calling them “could you hear that?”.

Ryokuryuu villagers who come with them, telling them to not go there or at least, don’t bring them too if they want to go check. Three of them ignore those bastards, Ura drags them too and they arrive on sort-of mausoleum of Ryokuryuu. The ruin of shrine which Ryokuryuu villagers using as the graves for Ryokuryuu villagers. The different is, they bury the bodies of Ryokuryuu villagers and for Ryokuryuu, they just throw their body so every bones on that place which they can see is Ryokuryuu’s skeletons.

Ura is surprised when both Mii and Koyuki are doubled-over “Mii?! Koyuki!? What happened?!”.

With tears streaming down her face, Mii grabs Ura’s hand, telling him about Ryokuryuu villagers’ cruelty, pointing to the evil spirits on the grave which she can feel “they are crying because they have been killed cruelly?! Those innocence children when they’re still on their mother’s womb... some of them are women who lost their children, be it they who died due to lost too much blood in their abortion or committed suicide to join their children... they are too feared by the chance there’ll be next Ryokuryuu who born on their village and to prevent next Ryokuryuu’s born, they have killed every baby who would born ever since the latest Ryokuryuu left this village?!”.

Ura is reminded by his own mother’s death, Setia who passed away on her confinement to give birth Tae Woo, their little brother who live with their grandfather. Asking Mii to calm down, Ura glares to Ryokuryuu villagers which they have kept as hostages, demanding “does it true? Tell me, does it true!”.

One of tied-up Ryokuryuu villagers scoffs “then what’s your problem? If there’s someone who should be blamed for, blame that bastard, the latest Ryokuryuu who ran away from our village?! He traded his freedom with their death—”.

Koyuki’s dagger slits his throat, that man collapses to the ground, choking on his blood and struggling before he stops moving, lifeless.

“change of plans. I planned to give mercy but not anymore”, Koyuki takes her dagger, sending deadly glare to tied-up Ryokuryuu villagers in front of her. Patting her Black Panther’s and Ura’s wolves’ heads, she snaps her finger “eat them, kids. They are your food”.

Ignoring the agonizing screams of those bastards, Koyuki orders her cousins to go to Ryokuryuu village to confirm about what they know and they earn the same responses from the Elder of Ryokuryuu village and his subordinates, even worse.

Mii asks Ura to put her down, she’s calmed down and now, she’s on her fight-mode “if you two want to create a large commotion here, I don’t mind at all. Instead, I will help you two with what I can do”.

Ura narrows his eyes “do you need a help from us?”.

“no, just bring all women on this village to safety, I alone am enough to take down them all”, Koyuki lifts her hands to where they have seen the cemetery “use me”.

All spirits of Ryokuryuu villagers who have been killed ever since Jae Ha’s depart, the innocence children within the pregnant women with their mothers, they change into dark smoke who comes inside Koyuki’s body. There are green scales on some part of her body and her Sapphire eyes turn into Amethyst, like all Ryokuryuu’s eyes, even her pupils turn into reptile’s pupils or more exactly like Dragon’s eyes. Ura and Mii know that Koyuki has let them to possess her body, to

Lifting her sword, Koyuki narrows her eyes “Dear Byakko God, for unavoidable death who would befall on us, forgive and have mercy upon their soul, excuse them and pardon them, make honorable their reception, protect them from the punishment of the grave and torment of the purgatory”.

Elder of Ryokuryuu takes a step backward “what are you talking about?”.

“sending prayer for your death. Before all of you die, do you have last words?”, she only gains Ryokuryuu villagers’ roars and she smirks “now, face your death with honor and dignity”.

* * *

 _“_ _I would be the one who seal the darkness on your heart_ _”_.

Her promise from her mouth, she fulfills it with her own way.

Covering his eyes, Jae Ha blinks away his tears, remembering of her smile “...thank you, Koyuki”.

Kija, Shina and Zeno try to calm Jae Ha down while hugging him like Yona and Yun do (and this time Soo Won can’t protest) before Yona turns to Hakuyo, questioning him the reason of why Hakuyo wants to kill Jae Ha.

“princess Yona, do you think I want to beaten him black and blue or even kill him, is because he’s slept with my ex-fiancée? No”, Hakuyo shakes his head and scoffs “what make me mad is what happened after this”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a week before my mother's marriage so we're still busy but I will try to update as soon as I can. Enjoy


	43. Firefly of Summer (IV)

Hak asks her “do you ever consider to tell him about his village?”.

“no, why should I? If I were Jae Ha, I would never want to go back there, especially not with everyone in tow so telling him about his village is useless”, Koyuki smiles bitterly “Karma does exist, brother. Do you think I will not get the bad Karma, after everything I’ve done? Not to mention if I add our parent’s and brothers’ sins. I have prepared myself for so long, to fulfill my fate. I always tell myself many times, every day, that it’s alright although I couldn’t be happy because after all our father, Soo Won and I have done, to Yona, to the Dragons, to our family and the people we’ve failed... I don’t mind at all even though I couldn’t be happy because I know, I don’t deserve it and what I deserve is to be punished for what I’ve done. I no longer hope for my happiness, it’s not important anymore. Because I’m the daughter of the Demon, I do not deserve happiness”.

“no one people in this world who do not deserve of happiness?! Let alone for someone who innocence like you?! You shouldn’t have to bear all the burden of the world on your shoulders just because of what you never did?!”, Hak grabs her shoulders “what is this, Koyuki? You asked me to not give up, but you are the one who give up and want to throw away your life?! Don’t be so eager to throw away your life like this!?”.

“it’s not that I plan to throw away my life, I only do what I should do to fulfill my fate, because it’s needed. Don’t tell me to not do this or this is unneeded. Think it yourself, you would not do the same thing? Offer your life instead letting the people you loved die?”, Koyuki lifts her finger pointing his chest and when she gets nothing, she scoffs “see? I don’t mind and I wouldn’t regret it if I have to lost my life in order to protect them. If I have to die, if I should leave this world, then I will put my life in stake as their Sword. Isn’t it what you’ve always strived to do?”.

“was, before **he** betrayed us”, Hak clarifies “that’s why you tried to make them keep their distance with you”.

Koyuki shrugs it off “yes, because it will be easier for me if they hate me and think of me as their enemy. No one will get hurt and it will be happy end, right?”.

Hak shakes his head in disbeleif “you fool, one cruelty action will not totally erase a lifetime’s kindness and it’s not only one cruelty action. If you think you could make the princess and her group to hate you, it’s impossible as long as you’re not the evil person and trust me, you’re not evil person”.

Koyuki rolls her eyes questioningly “you could say that for sure because that’s exactly what you feel of Soo Won? You just don’t want to admit it”.

“why do you think that Jae Ha doesn’t love you and wouldn’t return your feeling while I think otherwise?”, Hak diverts the conversation “I’m not oblivious or dumb enough to miss those sparks. Maybe he does have a feeling for the princess, out of the fact he’s got the influence of Dragon blood but deep down in his heart, with or without he knows who or what you are for him, I think he is, some part of him, is still in love with you”.

Koyuki’s disagree “he only sees ‘Sayuri’ on me, not ‘Koyuki’ and he’s in love with Yona now. I’m okay with that”.

Hak wonders why does she so stubborn and infuriating “how could you know that for sure? Why do you so against the idea that there’s a chance that he’s still in love with you but pushing him to princess instead?”.

“you ask why, brother? Because a mere ‘Dragon bloods’ bond will not make them feel ‘love’ in romantic way. I know he’s in love with Yona because his way to look at her clearly same with the way you or Soo Won look at her, or the way big brother Yue look at big sister Kouren. It’s not a mere crush, but love. The three of you are in love with the same woman, Yona”, Koyuki lifts her accusing finger “and don’t even try to fool me. I know it because I have been watching the three of you, my twin sibling, my half-sibling, and the man I love”.

Hak narrows his eyes, doesn’t deny any of her words “it’s easy for you to admit that you’re still in love with him in front of me, why not confess it in front of him?”.

Koyuki shakes her head “I don’t have time that much left. I don’t want to put him into misery and make him going through the same pain, like he has when he lost Miss Sayuri”.

The realization hits Hak, the fact that sometimes make him feeling himself pathetic, the pain of one-sided love “...I see, you’ve been ready to let him go ever since you left him on Awa without words, but it doesn’t mean you couldn’t feel the jealousy, not as long as you still love him”.

Koyuki lowers her head in shame “yeah, it really pissed me off and infuriates me even till now and it makes me feeling disgusting of myself, loathing my own jealousy”.

“…you’ve suffered a lot alone, huh?”, Hak pulls her to his embrace “only able to lock your demons and crying inside your heart, hasn’t it been cruel punishment already?”.

Koyuki grabs his biceps, it’s been enough for her and she clarifies what she want to him “listen, I never have asked him to choose me over Yona, right!? Why should leave Yona’s side if he truly loves me? If Jae Ha has to leave Yona’s side just to choose me over her, I don’t want it?! It’d be better if he just left me like I did!? I don’t want to lose, against my own fear of death, against my fate… before we met on Awa, I had half-surrendered to life already, I even afraid of living my life in hope that I’m able to stay alive longer, which mean it’s the same that I’m already dead…”, caressing the scars on her torso which she earning from the earthquake 7 years ago, she starts crying, telling him what her heart has been feeling out loud “I’ve prepared myself for so long to die, to fulfill my fate?! I don’t afraid of the death but when I’m with him, I feel like I want to live longer than before and death become something scary for me?! I know, in the end, I only will hurt him and leave his side, that’s why I’m not supposed to stay close or make a move on him but I couldn’t hold back my feeling. I don’t want to say good bye, so… just do me a favor, tell Jae Ha and Yona that I’m terribly sorry for acting harsh and hurting them. Thank you for everything”, wiping her tears, she tries to stop her tears and smiles in the middle of her tears “it’s alright, death no longer scare me because when every time I thought about death, instead it reminds me with mother as if I could smell her like when she’s rocking me on her arms when I was a child. Besides, there’s someone I really want to meet with”.

Hak tilts his head “who? Our parent? Hakuyo? Sayuri?”.

Koyuki smiles in nostalgic way, so beautiful but somehow, she looks so sad “Hotaru”.

* * *

Licking bloods on her hands, Koyuki wipes the blood on her Sword with dry handkerchief which she throws to the floor when Mii and Ura approach her, telling her that they have evacuated all women, elders and the teenagers to the outskirt, leaving the Elder of Ryokuryuu village with all fighters of Ryokuryuu villagers in the village to fight Koyuki. Koyuki, along with her Black Panther and Ura’s wolves, they fight against all Ryokuryuu villagers’ fighters and easily win it. After the transformation on her body is over and her body turns back into her normal, she drops to her knees on the ground and laughs severely before her tears strart streaming down her face. Looking up, she sees the sky is so red, just like the bloods on her hands and she wants to laugh at herself miserably. Yeah, she’s really the Demon’s daughter. When you look around, the buildings are burned down into ashes and bloods of her enemy’s everywhere. What’s the difference between her and her father now? Suddenly, she feels her body heavier than before. She clutches her stomach that feels really hurt before puking some bloods which pooling on her palm, dripping to the ground. She feels more bloods come out of her clit, running down her inner thighs. The last thing she remembers before she collapses backward is Ura approaching her, panicked.

Everything around her is so dark. It’s really cold in this void of darkness. She feels everything on her body is hurt. She feels herself submerged into the deepest and darkest sea of darkness. When she thinks she will die here in the loneliness, someone catches her wrist, pulling her out. Someone with long green hair and a pair of amethyst eyes. At first, she thinks it’s Jae Ha but when she looks at him carefully, from sharp teeth and rougher features, she realizes he’s not Jae Ha. Maybe she doesn’t hide her disappointment that well, from how displeasure frown instantly attaches on his face.

Leaning his spear on his shoulder, he frowns “what? Not someone you expected to see?”.

“well, that’s too”, she apologizes before thanking him “but... who are you?”.

“my name is Shuten, First Generation Ryokuryuu”, Shuten lifts his finger to their surroundings, there are so many lights with green yellowish which he claims as Ryokuryuu villagers’ souls who have turned into the vengeful spirits that using her body just now “as the oldest of ‘us’, I give you my gratitude for helping them. What you’ve done make them feel relieved and they could finally go to the Heaven”.

Koyuki looks up, unconsciously blinking her tears away when she remembers their painful memories which she can feel when those spirits have possessed her body “you can’t help them to go to the Heaven yourself?”.

“unfortunately, there are too many of them and I only could help the innocence souls which haven’t been tainted, like the children who died when they were still on those women’s wombs, due to abortion or killed by those cowardly bastards once they were born. Those who possessed you and you helped mostly are the mothers of the babies, or their family who lost them like their sister, brother, parent or husband”, Shuten admits he’s quite in a pickle. Looking down, he wipes her tears, raising his eyebrow “and here you’re crying after kill those bastards?”.

Turning her head, she refuses to admit she’s crying in front of him, wiping her tears angrily “I’m not crying because of regret. I wouldn’t regret what I was doing, for letting them possessed me to kill them... but I regret it, for not come here quicker to help them and send those bastards to hell...”.

Tipping her chin up, Shuten shows his toothy grin in amusement, caressing her lips “you’re a weird girl... kind-hearted and hot. Thank you very much, we really owe you. Had I met you when I was alive, I would have taken you as mine gladly”.

Batting his hand, she scowls “I wonder if all Ryokuryuu is a flirt?”.

“you were jilted, old man?”, another green-haired man appears behind them, chuckling “don’t forget, she belongs to Jae Ha. Though, even I also thought it’s such a waste, for a beauty like her to fallen into Jae Ha... Oof!”.

Shuten gawks when Koyuki kicks Garou before Shuten collapses backward, rolling on the ground while howling on crazy laughter “I love this woman?! Do it again?! He deserved it?!”.

“with pleasure”, cracking her knuckles, Koyuki approaches Garou, stomping on his gut “wake up, old man! I haven’t finished yet!”.

Koyuki knows this man, Jae Ha’s predecessor, former Ryokuryuu Garou. What make her anger this time is because of what Garou said to Jae Ha (no one would accept Jae Ha outside their village) and how Garou treated Jae Ha poorly before Jae Ha ran away from his village. That’s why she doesn’t doubt to punch and kick him again. Shuten doesn’t stop her too, because this is also something Shuten always does to every Ryokuryuu who treated their successors poorly once the former Ryokuryuu passed away, Garou is only one of them and he has given worse beating than Koyuki does.

“when I burned that hut where he was kept chained for years... I couls see what happened... including what you did to him... what you said to him... how you treated him, beating him...”, wiping her sweat, Koyuki growls as she trying to get her breathing steadier “how could you?! He doesn’t do something terrible till he deserved for it, right?! Just stop cornering Jae Ha?!”.

Patting her head, Shuten wraps one arm around her shoulder to calm her before Garou tells her about what did he think on his very last moment. Lowering his head further, Garou asks Koyuki to tell Jae Ha about his apologize.

Koyuki crosses her hands before her chest “if you want apologize to him, do it and tell him yourself. I am not messenger bird”.

Garou raises his eyebrow “you love him, right? So, it would be best if you put him into ease”.

“I don’t want to hear that from you”, Koyuki scoffs “yes, I love him and I only want to be with him, but it would never be my words... not anymore... I don’t think we will meet again, ever”.

Remembering what happened (yeah, Shuten and Garou know what happened between Koyuki and Jae Ha because they watch them over), Shuten and Garou exchange glances. Garou sighs in defeat before Shuten lifts his hand, tapping Koyuki’s shoulder.

“you still have one more task to do”, above Shuten’s palm, there’s a light with green yellowish color which Shuten claims as a soul of baby Ryokuryuu “give name to this child”.

“...you’re...”, looking down to light above her palms, she recognizes this light not only has beautiful green color with dim white sparks and yellowish tint, just like the firefly of the Summer festival which she has seen with Jae Ha on that night “Hotaru”.

The light above her palms shines brighter than before. That light changes into a baby, a tiny girl with long straight green hair reaches her shoulders and a pair of sapphire eyes that slightly drooped. Looking up to her, the baby girl reaches out her hands to Koyuki and exclaims before giving sweet giggle “mommy?!”.

Koyuki feels her throat tightened “no way... you...”.

Shuten nods his head encouragingly “yes, she’s your daughter. Only you who have the right to claim her as yours and give her name”.

 _“my daughter...”_ , Koyuki leans her forehead to giggling baby girl, carrying her on her arms. She kisses her forehead and smiles happily, blinking away her tears, whispering in the middle of her tears “I love you, Hotaru”.

“mom, I will wait for you and daddy”, Hotaru reaches out her tiny finger to Koyuki “I promise I will be a good girl and wait for you two with grandma”.

Her baby flies as a pair of white wing comes out of her back, floating on the air before Smyrna takes her on her arms. Carrying the baby on her arm, Smryna pushes Koyuki “go back child, this is not your time to come here”.

Koyuki reaches out her hand “mother?! Hotaru?!”.

Next second, she only can feel herself sinking further and she hears someone calling her from the distance.

“...ki...yuki...”, Yue takes Koyuki’s hand, his face hovering above her “Koyuki?!”.

“thanks God, you’re awake?!”, Kouren covers her face before smiling down, caressing her forehead “relax, you are safe now. You’re in your room, you’re back in home already”.

Yue explains that they got emergency call from Mii so Yuuma who can teleport, picked them right away to bring her back here “you scared us, little sister. You were dying and you have slept for three weeks”.

“it’s cold outside because we’re on Autumn already”, Kouren asks her to not strain her body “just rest”.

“because I have a miscarriage?”.

Yue and Kouren freeze, they exchange glances. Kouren shakes her head but Yue goes further “...even Mii and Ura didn’t know that you were pregnant. Right now, I restrain myself to not yell to you so just answer my question. WHO did this to YOU?”.

In the end of his words, Yue snarls like a beast shows its fangs ready to eat their prey because right now, like he said, Yue is holding back his anger to not scare her. Well, Koyuki’s not scared at all, instead she oddly feels strange calmness washing over her “and what will you do once you know who is this man?”.

Yue clenches his fist and growls “you know your brother better than anyone. You know what I will do to the bastard who make you pregnant before you two married—”.

“—and you know me better than anyone, older brother”, Koyuki cuts him off and glares, challenging him and growling back despite her weak state “do you think I really will tell you all knowing what you and our family will do to him?”.

“Yue, should we talk about this now? could we talk about this later? Just let her rest!”, Kouren cuts them off and scolds her fiancé. Looking down to Koyuki, she asks Koyuki to not over-thinking about her extra-marital pregnancy and miscarriage “because Mii and Ura have no idea about who is your partner, neither they know about your pregnancy, we planned to not talk about it too in front of you if you also didn’t even know that you were pregnant”.

“I also didn’t know I was pregnant, but mother... I met her and the baby... my daughter... they came to push me back to this world... I...”, Koyuki covers her eyes with her forearm and starts sobbing “...I’m so sorry...”.

Yue sighs in defeat when Kouren glares to him, silently asking him to not continue this conversation from her gesture and it clicks on Yue’s head, he also doesn’t have the heart to continue confronting her, not when his little sister is crying like this. Patting Koyuki’s head, Yue asks her to rest before leaving Koyuki with Kouren “...I’m gonna tell everyone that you’re awake. They worried sick about you, too”.

Kouren does what she can to try to comfort her, hugging Koyuki who crying on her embrace but they hear some people’s footsteps and Serena’s voice from outside “—talk it later?!”.

Ignoring his wife’s warn, Negure barges in before yelling right in front of Koyuki’s face, grasping both her shoulders “WHO DID THIS TO YOU!?”.

Koyuki flinches and instantly stops her sobbing. Now she has to face her family’s wrath, she should have known this. Serena, Kouren and Yue try to stop Neguro and Azurite who corner Koyuki to be honest and ended up with husband-wife spat between Neguro and Serena about mistake of raising child. Azurite tries to stop them, diverting the conversation into their latest mission after asking Neguro and Serena to continue their spat on more proper time and place. Mii and Ura protest to Azurite when Azurite wants to give their punishment for what they have done on their mission because they don’t regret it and they don’t think they have done something wrong, they have their own reason for what they have done. Mii and Ura remember of their late mother, Setia who sacrificed her own life on her heavy labor.

Mii cries out “how could you expect us to stay still and do nothing while those people deserve for that?! I, Ura and Tae Woo, we lost our mother but they killed the innocence children and the mothers easily? We would never just do nothing after what we saw on Ryokuryuu village?!”.

Holding Mii on his arms, Ura says the same “we don’t care if you want to punish us for that, father, but we will not apologize for what we did and we will take the responsibility if you want us to—”.

“if you want to give a punishment, just give it to me. I will fully take the responsibility”, Koyuki sits down, covering her eyes with her palm “I am the leader of this team and I was the one who messed up, Mii and Ura have nothing to do with it so the one who deserve to get the punishment is just me”.

Surprisingly Neguro declines Koyuki’s decision “not so fast, young girl. We haven’t finished our business. You’re not going anywhere before you tell us, who is this man—”.

“—so what? So you could kill him, like what you tried to do to my older brother?”, Koyuki cuts him off, throwing knife on the fruit basket to the floor in front of Neguro “don’t you think I don’t know what do you think of me and my brothers or I have forgotten about what you did in the past, Uncle. You always hate us because half of our blood is mixed with blood of that Demon from Kouka. If you did not, you would not try to kill big brother Yue right in front of my eyes while I was chained within that aquarium. Do not doubt, do it?! Kill me...”, Koyuki lifts her crying face and screams “what’s wrong? Isn’t it better if I never born, right? Just kill me so I could free!? NOW?!”.

Neguro freezes, not only because Koyuki who is supposed too young to remember it, in fact still remember it.

“ENOUGH!?”, Kouren breaks the mess in this room “Neguro, go back to Kyuu Castle, now!?”.

“Ura, calm down your sister. Yue, ask servants to pack her belongings”, Azurite glares to Serena, Ura and Mii who look like about to protest “as your punishment, Koyuki, you are exiled to our village at my private residence on the outskirt of Royal Capitol Tenkyuu. You are allowed to come back right on the next Spring after the Winter is over”.

However, that night before her clan sends her to her exile place, Koyuki runs away and leaving her clan’s residence, riding her Black Panther, only bringing some of her belongings. Although, she can’t go too far as Yue has easily found her.

Koyuki scowls, though she has left a letter “what I told you to do not look for me?”.

“is that so? My bad, I read it as ‘look for me’. Now, here we go”, Yue carries her piggy-back, telling his White Tiger and Koyuki’s Black Panther to follow them “you know, uncle Azurite’s private residence is quite good place and you always said you love that place, right? It would be best for your recuperation and uncle Azurite knew it too, that’s why he sent you to recover as quick as you can. Not that he no longer care about you”.

“I know, it’s just...”, Koyuki wraps her arms around Yue’s neck. She feels ashamed, not because what she has done, because she doesn’t regret it, about what she has done with Jae Ha until she has extra-marital pregnancy although it’s ended up with her miscarriage. She feels ashamed because of how her family will see her after this. She still remembers it, Serena’s disappointment, Neguro’s anger, Azurite’s and Yue’s cold gazes so why does Yue still care about her? “...it feels like it’s been so long ever since you carried me on your back”.

“ah, right. The last time is when you’re still a child, right?”, Yue chuckles, re-positioning her on his back “you’ve grown so big. I guess mother would be glad if she saw how you’ve grown up into a fine woman”.

“I wonder about it”.

“well, you don’t remember mother as much as I remember her”, Yue rolls his eyes “just remember, Koyuki, no matter how old and mature you’ve become, I would always be your older brother”.

Their walks to Azurite’s private residence after that turns into silence. When they arrive there, Kouren has been waiting for them and after Koyuki tells Kouren about what she’s talking about with Yue, Kouren tries to explain what does Yue mean “men wouldn’t understand what we women felt. Yue felt angry to himself because he couldn’t understand how do you feel. Talk to Yue, you will understand that what upset him is not yourself, but himself who can’t help you”.

Of all her family, only Kouren who doesn’t show disappointment, anger or that cold gazes, instead Kouren gives her the safety, love and affection that she needs the most this time “...you’re not angry or disappoint to me, big sister?”.

“oh, dear. I’m too worried to get angry to you”, Kouren sits beside her, pulling her into her embrace “you are just like Tao, I think of you as my own little sister too. With you being safe and sound, survived and still with us, it’s been enough for me. Thank you, for being alive”.

Koyuki cries harder. Tears that she can’t show in front of her family, she shows it in front of Kouren. She keeps telling to herself that her feeling doesn’t exist, it’s just her imagination, just her own thinking but why, why it feels so hurt that she wants to cry when she feels that way? Even though their feelings can’t become the same, the truth is, she wants to know how does he feel to her. Hugging Kouren tighter, she wipes her tears and smiles supportively “thank you so much, big sister... I thought... you have been going through a lot, haven’t you? that’s why you can be this soft and kind”.

Kouren chuckles and lifts her forefinger in front of her nose “well, your older brother indeed a hard guy to keep up with. You know, many times he has made me crying and as easy as he made me crying, he always could make me smile again, easily. I believe, true love is not about who have the bigger feeling or who have sacrificed more often, but about who would stay by their side despite their weakness and bad side to accept each other’s presences”.

“what is this? speaking about me behind my back?”, Yue wraps his arm around Kouren’s shoulder “and do not forget, you are the one who crybaby”.

Kouren squawks, swiniging her fist to him “hey?! I’m only crying and showing my weak side in front of you?!”.

“big brother”, Koyuki shrinks under his cold gaze but goes further “...you’re mad to me, right?”.

“I was, but it’s because what you said when you asked uncle Neguro to kill you”, Yue grabs her shoulders before pulling her into his embrace “do you have any idea about how terrified we were when you were dying? And what you said when you’re awake? Never ever do it again, or I will not forgive you”.

Koyuki apologizes to Yue while crying on Yue’s arms. She has chosen to live after that _“want to cry or laugh, I only have a little time left, but I will not fail... forgive me, brother, sister, and my family... even if it takes my life as the cost, I will...”_.

* * *

“no way, Koyuki...”, covering his mouth, Jae Ha shakes his head “she has...”.

Hakuyo growls “this is the truth. Now, you understand why do I want to kill you, right? Without you know, you make her suffering”.

“ever since that day, I only live my life with hope I could reach my purpose, to fulfill my fate to save my family and Dragons, so I could die peacefully and I could meet Hotaru again, I will never run away from my fate, I will fulfill it even if it takes my life as the cost”, looking down to her hands that she feels like bloodied ever since that time, she clenches her trembling hands “I only want to hold her with my hand and see her smiling face one more time”.

“it’s not a reason to throw away your life easily, you moron...”, Hak pulls her into his embrace, what he should do to change her mind? or... break the hug, Hak looks down to her “otherwise someone replace your position”.

Koyuki feels her throat tightened “what do you mean?”.

Hak doesn’t answer her “All Hail Byakko”.

Byakko appears behind Hak and Koyuki reaches out her hand, but once again Hak disappears from in front her eyes. Kneeling on the ground, Koyuki cries out “BROTHER?!”.

Meanwhile, Yue stands up when Hak comes back “you’re back... so, have you decided yet?”.

“yes”, Hak reaches out his hand to accept Yue’s hand “like you said, if I have the chance to save them, I will save them, whatever it takes as the cost”.

Soo Won and Yona have really bad feelings, they try to call Hak, see and hear what’s happening but all of the vision disappears when they hear someone telling them “no one is allowed to see further”.

Tao gasps when someone who has forbid them to see the vision further, comes into view “big sister Kouren!?”.

“it’s been a while, Tao”, turning her sharp blue eyes to a pair in front of her, Kouren crosses her arms before her chest “so, this is princess Yona and King Soo Won?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally, I make this?! now, I could make Yona and Soo Won to more focus on Hak and finish their problem with Kouren and Xing Kingdom.


End file.
